


[dad created seventeen and pristin squad!]

by phanstarlight



Series: why idols shouldn't text [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Excessive use of the F word, F/F, I would too, M/M, More Relationships to be added, Probably ooc, a lotta angst tbh, author tries to be funny and fails immensely, i apologise in advance, jeonghan tries to adopt yewon a lot, my taste in memes is questionable, other idols feature a lot, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 133,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: dad: i was thinking, maybe we make a group chat with all of us so we can like...dad: mingleangel: cheollie, please never say mingle again-In which the members of Seventeen and Pristin are put into a group chat to 'mingle' and scream.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> (*´ڡ`●) hello ~
> 
> the screen names (i won't change them a lot)  
> ↓  
> scoups: dad  
> jeonghan: angel/ angel mom  
> joshua: the pure one  
> jun: june  
> hoshi: call me soon  
> wonwoo: edge/won(wee)woo  
> woozi: smol anger  
> mingyu: dog lover supreme  
> dk: the sun  
> the8: haohao  
> seungkwan: booyoncé  
> vernon: hansol bling  
> dino: maknae on top
> 
> nayoung: nayoung/strong mom  
> roa/minkyung: sleeping beauty  
> yuha/kyungwon: the better kang  
> eunwoo: *loud screaming*  
> rena/yebin: rena  
> kyulkyung/jieqiong: chinese goddess  
> yehana/yewon: sunshine yewon :D  
> sungyeon: the bae  
> xieyon/siyeon: princess  
> kyla: illa

_[dad added angel, the pure one and nayoung to the chat]_

**angel** : why tho

 **dad** : rIGHT  
**dad** : so, ive been thinking

 **nayoung** : Shocking

 **dad** : since pristin's debuted now, what happens if we have to do a stage together?  
**dad** : i mean, we'll probably have to tbh

 **the pure one** : what are you getting at?

 **dad** : i was thinking, maybe we make a group chat with all of us so we can like...  
**dad** : mingle

 **angel** : cheollie, please never say mingle again

 **nayoung** : It pained me to read as well tbh  
**nayoung** : I like the idea though.

 **the pure one** : we should!  
**the pure one** : i don't think our members know your members that well so it'd help

 **nayoung** : I agree.

 **dad** : sooo it's decided

 **angel** : yep

 **dad** : first order of business tho

[dad changed nayoung's name to "strong mom]

[dad changed angel's name to "angel mom"]

 **dad** : letsa go

**

_[dad created seventeen and pristin squad!]_

_[dad added angel mom, the pure one, june, call me soon, edge, smol anger, dog lover supreme, the sun, haohao, booyoncé, hansol bling, maknae on top and strong mom to the chat]_

**the sun** : ????

 **maknae on top** : hyung? what is this?

 **dad** : just wait  
**dad** : you gotta add your group as well

 **strong mom** : On it.

_[strong mom has added sleeping beauty, the better kang, *LOUD SCREAMING*, rena, chinese goddess, sunshine yewon :D, the bae, princess and illa to the chat]_

**the better kang** : OwO what's this?

 **call me soon** : idk who you are but i like your choice in memes

 **june** : whats goin on

 **dad** : i've created this chat because i need you all to mingle

 **angel mom** : for fucks sake cheol we agreed you wouldn't say mingle ever again

 **rena** : already a great start

 **strong mom** : Right. I'll explain then.

 **princess** : you can do it mom

 **strong mom** : Basically, this group chat was made to try and help both of our members get to know each other more.

 **the better kang** : like a support group?

 **maknae on top** : we are in the same company, maybe we should get to know each other!

 **rena** : you should probably start with introducing yourselves then

 **sleeping beauty** : we'll go after

 **dad** : well, i'm seungcheol or scoups  
**dad** : i'm the dad of so many problematic children

 **angel mom** : hi, i'm yoon jeonghan  
**angel mom** : you may remember me as the one with the long hair  
**angel mom** : cut it off tho, managers said i looked too much like tzuyu from twice

 **the pure one** : i'm jisoo! i prefer joshua though aha  
**the pure one** : nice to meet you all :)

 **princess** : that smile emoticon... he's so pure

 **the better kang** : god bless™

 **june** : welp, im jun  
**june** : i provide the occasional meme

 **call me soon** : the name's kwon soonyoung...  
**call me soon** : the kids call me hoshi

 **smol anger** : I'm Jihoon, my stage name is Woozi though  
**smol anger** : Nice to meet you all, I guess

 **edge** : im jeon wonwoo

 **chinese goddess** : i feel like i know you from somewhere...

 **edge** : nop

 **dog lover supreme** : i'm kim mingyu!  
**dog lover supreme** : let's hope we all get along well  
**dog lover supreme** : please

 **the sun** : hello!! i'm dk! i'm a main vocalist!  
**the sun** : it's nice to meet you all :D

 **haohao** : hey, i'm minghao ~  
**haohao** : i'm an avid meme enthusiast so prepare for that

 **booyoncé** : mhm, y'all ready for this

 **edge** : seungkwan... no

 **hansol bling** : he's doing it isn't he

 **the bae** : what is he doing?

 **booyoncé** : honey, you've got a big storm coming  
**booyoncé** : the name is  
**booyoncé** :

_☆Β Ο Ο ☆ S E U N G K W A N☆_

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : i already love this kid

 **booyoncé** : i'm a main vocalist, pleasure to meet you all

 **hansol bling** : i don't think i can top that entrance

 **the pure one** : i don't think you can

 **sleeping beauty** : i don't think ANYONE can tbh

 **booyoncé** : ;)

 **hansol bling** : i'm hansol, though i don't mind if you call me hansol or vernon  
**hansol bling** : nice to meet you girls

 **maknae on top** : i'm lee chan :D dino is my stage name  
**maknae on top** : i hope we get on well

 **chinese goddess** : nice to meet you all as well

 **the better kang** : you all seem p. cool

 **june** : thx

 **angel mom** : you should probably introduce yourselves as well  
**angel mom** : other than nayoung, i can't decipher your other names

 **strong mom** : There goes my introduction then.  
**strong mom** : I'm Im Nayoung, leader of Pristin and a single mother  
**strong mom** : Let's do our best to get along. :)

 **the bae** : she used an emoticon damn

 **the best kang** : c'est... choquant..!

 **sleeping beauty** : to spare you from kyungwon's embarrassing french i'll hurry and introduce myself  
**sleeping beauty** : i'm minkyung, stage name roa  
**sleeping beauty** : i'm happy to meet you all

 **the better kang** : im kang kyungwon, if you didnt guess already  
**the better kang** : i, too, provide the memes

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : correction: shitty memes

 **strong mom** : Jung Eunwoo.

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : re-correction: CRAPPY memes  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : sorry unnie :'(

 **dog lover supreme** : your introduction is going well

 **sleeping beauty** : this is just how she is

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : #rude  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : anyways, hi im jung eunwoo, don't let this convo shape your opinions of moi ok

 **rena** : sigh  
**rena** : i'm kang yebin, my stage name is rena  
**rena** : i'm pleased to be here

 **chinese goddess** : i'm jieqiong ~  
**chinese goddess** : if u wanna get technical with it, you can call me kyulkyung  
**chinese goddess** : i don't have a preference tho so call me either

 **sunshine yewon :D** : ah, hello everyone!  
**sunshine yewon :D** : i'm kim yewon, a main vocalist!  
**sunshine yewon :D** : let's all get on together, okay?

 **angel mom** : i already want to adopt her

 **sleeping beauty** : boi, you better not

 **the bae** : hey hey, i'm bae sungyeon  
**the bae** : only normies call me shannon  
**the bae** : it's good meeting you all ( ･ิω･ิ)

 **princess** : do i need to introduce myself

 **call me soon** : ye

 **strong mom** : Yes.

 **princess** : i'm xiyeon, though i'm sure you know that  
**princess** : i was a trainee long enough to know you all

 **dad** : remember our photoshoot days

 **princess** : how dare you bring up our dark past

 **illa** : oh, i'm the youngest

 **the better kang** : SILENCE FOR OUR ILLA PLEASE

 **haohao** : nobody was talking smh

 **illa** : i'm kyla, the maknae of pristin and this group chat now i guess aha  
**illa** : nice to meet you all, please take care of me

 **smol anger** : I think that's everyone

 **the bae** : first things first

_[the bae has changed edge's name to "won(wee)woo"]_

**won(wee)woo** : shameless self promotion  
**won(wee)woo** : ok then

 **the bae** : cheeky spon

 **dad** : this group chat is going to be my best idea yet

 **angel mom** : doubt

 **hansol bling** : doubt x2

 **sleeping beauty** : i don't even know you all that well and i'm doubting it

 


	2. orange caramel reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> predebut reminiscing and talks of sexual tension make for a lovely conversation
> 
> i also add in two ships ( ´∀｀)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and kind comments!! i honestly expected the "deactivate ur account" comments at first so this is a win for me
> 
> this is shorter than the last ; w ;

_[rena has changed the chat name to "my copycat reunion]_

**smol anger** : I didn't need to be reminded of that period in my life

**booyoncé** : DANCE LIKE THIS TONIGHT

**chinese goddess** : THE NIGHT IS ALMOST OVER

**dog lover supreme** : ✪ DO ✪ IT ✪ LIKE ✪ ME ✪

**strong mom** : I lied, this chat was a mistake.

**illa** : those were the days i was only known as eyebrows girl

**the pure one** : if it helps, i had to dress up as a police officer

**sleeping beauty** : that was you? damn son

**sunshine yewon :D** : those days were fun though!

**june** : they were so long ago tho  
**june** : i remember nothing

**the better kang** : weren't you the one with the bright blonde hair

**june** : i remember _N O T H I N G_

**angel mom** : the cursed hair colour

**the bae** : people don't remember pre debut so chill

**rena** : "people don't remember pre debut"  
**rena** : you fool

**hansol bling** : i am still suffering™

**won(wee)woo** : kidney fuction is not a right...

**haohao** : it's a privilege

**hansol bling** : i'm quitting the group

**the bae** : i'm intrigued

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : same here

**haohao** : [sent a link: predebuthansol.mp4]

**hansol bling** : dUDE

**

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : HOLY SHIT

**

_my copycat reunion - 11:26pm._

**call me soon** : we got out of practice early today  
**call me soon** : this calls for some take out and old fashioned memeing

**princess** : i kind of want take out now  
**princess** : mom

**strong mom** : I can't be bothered to call right now.

**the better kang** : mother nayoung has betrayed us

**angel mom** : if only you guys could come to our dorm :/  
**angel mom** : we would treat you betta

**strong mom** : Stop trying to take my children away from me.

**angel mom** : i would do,,, nothing of the sort  
**angel mom** : your kids are more respectful than ours tho :(

**princess** : jeonghan oppa,,, adopt us pls  
**princess** : we're well behaved and trained

**angel mom** : cheollie

**dad** : we already have enough children as it is

**angel mom** : shua

**the pure one** : i wouldn't mind

**angel mom** : welcome to the family

**the bae** : new parents ~  
**the bae** : we've gone from 1 parent to 3 parents

**chinese goddess** : do we have to leave nayoung unnie? i'd miss her too much

**strong mom** : This is why you're one of the favourites.

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**the bae** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**the better kang** : \\( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)/

**rena** : ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**sleeping beauty** : (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ.*

**booyoncé** : (insert eye and tea emoji here)

**maknae on top** : why all the lenny faces?

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : let's just say nayoung unnie may not remain a single mom forever...

**strong mom** : I don't know what you're trying to insinuate here.

**sunshine yewon :D** : nayoung unnie and jieqiong unnie are really close! ♡

**june** : oooooooo

**dad** : scandalous :o

**chinese goddess** : yewon plz

**strong mom** : I don't know what you're all thinking but we certainly aren't together

**the better kang** : theres just a lot of sexual tension  
**the better kang** : makes practicing painful sometimes

**chinese goddess** : what???

**call me soon** : so that's how it is

**booyoncé** : we got enough of that here  
**booyoncé** : we've learnt to pretend that it ain't there

**rena** : (insert eye emoji here)

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : who??

**smol anger** : Wonwoo and Mingyu, for starters

**won(wee)woo** : goddammit jihoon

**dad** : he lives

**won(wee)woo** : we aren't even together

**dog lover supreme** : wait  
**dog lover supreme** : we aren't?

**the sun** : oh my god

**the bae** : inb4 jeremy kyle

**booyoncé** : "my boyfriend of 3 years didn't know we were dating?"

**june** : i think they've both actually gone offline

**call me soon** : holy shit

**strong mom** : Kwon Soonyoung.

**call me soon** : holy heck **  
**call me soon** : she's so scary D:

**princess** : she rlly is  
**princess** : eunwoo unnie swore once and nayoung unnie ran across the dorm just to scold her

**the pure one** : she is the mother i aspire to be

**angel mom** : praise be to nayoung

**haohao** : wait are we still getting take out?

**call me soon** : i shall order  
**call me soon** : chinese?

**june** : ay yo fuck you man

**dad** : this just in  
**dad** : he is chinese

**call me soon** : that a no on chinese then?

**june** : order the damn chinese food

**illa** : you all confuse me

**maknae on top** : they confuse me as well don't worry

**illa** : :)

**maknae on top** : :)

**rena** : the maknaes are getting along

**angel mom** : SHUA GRAB THE CAMERA

**the better kang** : screenshotted, recorded, this is the only thing i will tweet about from now on

**chinese goddess** : nayoung unnie, can we order take out as well?

**strong mom** : ...Fine.  
**strong mom** : I'll phone the Chinese place.

**chinese goddess** : yay! thank you unnie! ♡♡

**booyoncé** : whipped™

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : so whipped™

**strong mom** : -__-

**dad** : our food is here

**the bae** : your delivery guy is sonic

**maknae on top** : _sanic_

**the better kang** : stale meme  
**the better kang** : i expected better chan

**the bae** : :(

**hansol bling** : we're gonna go and eat now!

**strong mom** : Good timing, our food just arrived as well.

**call me soon** : sayonara girlz

**sunshine yewon :D** : goodbye! enjoy your food!!

**the pure one** : you too!

**angel mom** : are you sure we can't adopt yewon from you guys

**strong mom** : NO

**sunshine yewon :D** : (❁´▽`❁)／ *✲ﾟ*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter has a bit of angst and is slightly longer ~
> 
> sorry in advance


	3. pizza and rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i slip in a bit of angst as usual
> 
> also: pineapple pizza can tear a friendship apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy easter to those that celebrate it! also, seventeen landed in L.A a few days ago! chan got his in-n-out as well which is an achievement in its own right lol

_my copycat reunion - 08:20am._

**won(wee)woo** : ok  
 **won(wee)woo** : after a lengthy conversation me and mingyu have decided to label ourselves as boyfriends

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : you're fucking with feelings then basically

**won(wee)woo** : n-no

**dog lover supreme** : yes

**the bae** : congrats ~

**booyoncé** : does this mean more gross making out in front of us

**maknae on top** : the parents already do that too much... no...

**illa** : there there

**the better kang** : looks like we're safe then  
 **the better kang** : at least until jeonghan oppa adopts us properly

**angel mom** : one day

**june** : i guess you could say that day would be...  
 **june** : one FINE day

**call me soon** : jihoon says to hit him for that

**strong mom** : That was just sad.

**june** : when will my humour be appreciated

**haohao** : the same time we get more lines

**the pure one** : (・o・)

**rena** : whoop there it is

**

  
_my copycat reunion: 04:16pm_

**the sun** : guys, important question  
 **the sun** : pineapple pizza, yay or nay?

**princess** : this group chat hasn't even been here long  
 **princess** : and you already want to test our friendships?

**maknae on top** : it's a good topping!

**booyoncé** : you're deleted from my life  
 **booyoncé** : kyla can be my new favourite dongsaeng

**kyla** : i'm thankful

**strong mom** : It's just... so wrong.

**rena** : you're all overreacting   
**rena** : it isn't bad

**haohao** : i didn't leave my family in china to be offered shameful pizza choices

**hansol bling** : i'm undecided tbh

**the better kang** : you gotta pick a side dude  
 **the better kang** : the fate of our bands depends on it

**hansol bling** : and if i pick wrong?

**angel mom** : both of our bands fade away

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : and we get loads of fake scandals written about us

**hansol bling** : the pressure D':

**call me soon** : any pizza is good pizza

**dad** : what a positive outlook to have

**rena** : too bad it's BS

**sleeping beauty** : anyways... pineapple pizza is a sin ttyl

**booyoncé** : i trust in minkyung noona

**chinese goddess** : minkyung = neutral good

**the pure one** : she hates pineapple pizza  
 **the pure one** : she can't be anything other than evil

**the better kang** : we're all turning against each other so fast

**june** : _(magical anime girl voice)_ stop, stop!  
 **june** : stop fighting! we all need to get along desu! (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

**princess** : isn't that just the plot of tokyo mew mew

**dog lover supreme** : i low-key want pineapple pizza now

**booyoncé** : if that sh*t even enters the dorm then so god help you kim mingyu

**illa** : why did you censor yourself?

**booyoncé** : nayoung noona scares me

**strong mom** : :^)

**the bae** : hey  
 **the bae** : i know we're all divided on pineapple pizza and all

**angel mom** : damn straight

**hansol bling** : (unlike you)

**the bae** : did you know in sweden, they have banana curry pizza

**haohao** : say it ain't so sungyeon  
 **haohao** : say it ain't so

**the bae** : they also have desert pizza in the USA

**angel mom** : that sounds so bad but so good

**the pure one** : brb   
**the pure one** : cutting off all ties with the US

**the better kang** : welp  
 **the better kang** : anyone up for a good desert/banana curry/pineapple pizza combo?

**sleeping beauty** : let's kick her out the band.

**strong mom** : Agreed.

**the better kang** : (´；ω；｀)

**

_my copycat reunion - 01:20pm_

**dad** : LADS  
 **dad** : WE HAVE A FREE DAY TODAY

**june** : TIME TO GET DRUNK

**the pure one** : there will be nothing of the sort wen junhui

**chinese goddess** : you guys are lucky T _ T

**the better kang** : i think its for the best that we dont have a day off today

**june** : why is that?

**chinese goddess** : yewon almost burnt down the dorm last time   
**chinese goddess** : she's not aloud near the microwave as a result

**the bae** : our manager didn't shout at her tho which is a win in our book

**hansol bling** : from what i've seen  
 **hansol bling** : i don't think anyone would shout at her

**princess** : would any of you guys shout at seokmin

**dad** : definitely not

**booyoncé** : he's an idiot but a pure minded idiot

**the sun** :  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**princess** : it's a bit like that then  
 **princess** : except yewon can be smart at the weirdest of times

**sunshine yewon :D** : i can recite every grease song in order

**dad** : but why????

**booyoncé** : i want that talent ngl

**strong mom** : What are you guys doing for your day off?

**dog lover supreme** : fifa anyone?  
 **dog lover supreme** : i'm really good with messi sunbae

**angel mom** : we have got to start monitoring your conversations with that jungkook boy

**dog lover supreme** : D:

**haohao** : i'll play

**the bae** : all of this over actual sport

**call me soon** : sport? who dat bicth  
 **call me soon** : never heard of her

**princess** : bicth?

**call me soon** : yeah  
 **call me soon** : B.I.C.T.H   
**call me soon** : in that order

**angel mom** : i'm going to the café nearby  
 **angel mom** : i crave that mocha frappé

**the pure one** : i'll come along as well :D

**strong mom** : When you have the time, send me the location of that place.  
 **strong mom** : It'd be nice to go as a group one day.

**maknae on top** : there's always pressuring the managers to make our days off align

**won(wee)woo** : i like that idea

**illa** : would that work?

**dad** : pre debut i managed to get us sundays off

**the bae** : choi seungcheol = lawful good

**hansol bling** : we still don't know how

**dad** : i did aegyo and made it as painful as i could   
**dad** : they were forced to listen to my demands

**the bae** : i changed my mind  
 **the bae** : choi seungcheol = lawful evil

**dad** : i'll take you up on that café visit rn

**angel mom** : it's like a date ♡

**booyoncé** : surprise bitch  
 **booyoncé** : i'm coming too

**strong mom** : Boo Seungkwan. :/

**booyoncé** : surprise...  
 **booyoncé** : if i change it then it loses purpose

**chinese goddess** : why didn't you correct soonyoung oppa when he said bicth?

**strong mom** : It's a good meme.  
 **strong mom** : Who am I to deny a well used meme?

**won(wee)woo** : i'm gonna stay and watch the youths play fifa

**hansol bling** : i want a burnt caramel latte so it's off to the café for me

**june** : i'll stay here  
 **june** : it's funny watching mingyu praise messi like his own bandmate

**the better kang** : this just in: lionel messi is the 14th seventeen member

**the bae** : i thought it was jungkook

**maknae on top** : as long as they can carry joshua hyung in my part of adore u   
**maknae on top** : they can join the group for all i care

**rena** : it's nice to see where your priorities lie

**the sun** : me and soonyoung shall join you in fifa then

**strong mom** : I'm rooting for Seokmin.

**angel mom** : same tbh

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : who isn't?

**dad** : what's jihoon doing?

**call me soon** : i'll ask him if he wants to join us ~

**strong mom** : Meanwhile, we should get back to practice

**illa** : :D

**maknae on top** : you guys have fun with that!  
 **maknae on top** : we're rooting for you!!

**illa** : thank you oppa

**haohao** : it feels weird seeing someone calll chan 'oppa'

**the pure one** : our baby isn't such a baby in this chat

**the bae** : inb4 chan and kyla become the power friendship

**booyoncé** : _foreshadowing_

**rena** : we gotta go now  
 **rena** : the more we talk, the more xiyeon begins to take over our lines

**princess** : ring ring, hello? :^)  
 **princess** : can you send an ambulance here?

**rena** : I'M COMING OK

**angel mom** : sayonara

**sunshine yewon :D** : bye guys!!   
**sunshine yewon :D** : have fun!

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : if seokmin hyung doesn't win, im callin cheats

**the sun** : i'll do you all proud

**sleeping beauty** : bye!

**the pure one** : bye ~~

**

_call me soon to: smol anger - 01:36pm._

**call me soon** : ji?  
 **call me soon** : we're playing fifa, you in?

**smol anger** : No thanks  
 **smol anger** : I'm going to stay in the studio

**call me soon** : ...again?

**smol anger** : Bumzu hyung comes in and out so I won't be alone  
 **smol anger** : Have fun

**call me soon** : ok  
 **call me soon** : you too? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ~ 
> 
> there's still angst to come + more shitposting


	4. ellen sunbaenim?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i bring in the angst and slip in a bit of fluff 
> 
> also, scoups and jeonghan probably run the christian mothers against dabbing facebook page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school has started up again so if my updates become slightly more slow, i'm sorry!! 
> 
> also, feel free to recommend things you want to see happen if you want :D

_my copycat reunion - 09:47pm._

**the better kang** : who won your fifa match?

_[dog lover supreme removed june from the chat]_

**the better kang** : i'll take that as ur answer then

**dog lover supreme** : i live in a dorm full of snakes  
**dog lover supreme** : SNAKES I TELL YOU

**strong mom** : Why is that?

**haohao** : jun hit the controller out of his hand and it fricking broke

**maknae on top** : i'm sobbing  
**maknae on top** : mingyu hyung lost because of that and now he's annoyed lmao

**dog lover supreme** : i'm off to join BTS  
**dog lover supreme** : at least they'll respect me there

**the sun** : jungkook tells you to die at least 20 times a day dude

**the bae** : #exposéd

**illa** : do...  
**illa** : do we add jun oppa back?

**call me soon** : we'll add him back later

**won(wee)woo** : i'm sure it'll resolve itself

**the bae** : how exactly?

**won(wee)woo** : trust in me

**the bae** : i'll try oppa

**

_[dog lover supreme added june to the chat]_

**the better kang** : how'd you pull it off

**june** : bribed him with pictures of dogs and wonwoo  
**june** : works every fuckin time

**the bae** : i'll try that on nayoung unnie next time i mess up  
**the bae** : except with photos of jieqiong unnie

**strong mom** : Bae Sungyeon.  
**strong mom** : You better start running now.

**the bae** : gotta blast!!

**

_dad to: call me soon - 12:17am._

**dad** : hey  
**dad** : has jihoon still not come back?

**call me soon** : no  
**call me soon** : he told me he was fine in the studio

**dad** : you need to talk to him.  
**dad** : we're all worried

**call me soon** : i tried. he lashed out at me  
**call me soon** : i'm not gonna stress him out even more ok?

**dad** : ...  
**dad** : soonyoung...

**call me soon** : let's just leave him to it  
**call me soon** : if we can't get him out, no one can.  
**call me soon** : goodnight hyung.

**dad** : goodnight.

**

_my copycat reunion - 06:12am._

**hansol bling** : the next time i hear the word schedule i might cry

**princess** : don't you mean die?

**hansol bling** : i'll do both

**maknae on top** : look at the bright side  
**maknae on top** : if we're good at practicing and bribery, we get meat

**the sun** : tru

**rena** : the cons of being a kpop idol - schedules + you forget what sleep is  
**rena** : pros of being a kpop idol: those rare meat moments

**booyoncé** : i'm here for the fans, family and food

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : god bless

**dog lover supreme** : we can all die together

**princess** : dying alongside the squad doesn't sound too bad

**strong mom** : It's 6am guys, is this really a morning conversation?

**hansol bling** : there's no set time in the day to talk about dying and crying

**princess** : dying and crying time is now at the hour of 6am  
**princess** : feel free to bring along your buddies

**dad** : speaking of buddies  
**dad** : you kids need to stop getting them

**haohao** : vaguing me again _asswipe?_

**dad** : you know what you've done

**the better kang** : wELL we don't  
**the better kang** : enlighten us new father

**dad** : he gained a friend with a bad influence on him

**the sun** : we all know he means bambam lol

**dad** : that one  
**dad** : i thought he would be a good influence but he taught minghao bad things

**strong mom** : Did he dab?

**maknae on top** : nothing wrong with dabbing

**princess** : you older generations understand nothing

**angel mom** : i did not birth you RUDE children for you to dab every 5 minutes

**maknae on top** : you didn't birth us tho D:

**chinese goddess** : i don't think that's possible  
**chinese goddess** : jeonghan oppa seems credible though

**angel mom** : ah, jieqiong is becoming my favourite as well

**princess** : nayoung unnie is being challenged

**strong mom** : Jieqiong will always be the one I love slightly more.

**chinese goddess** : really??  
**chinese goddess** : you're my favourite as well unnie!!!  
**chinese goddess** : i love you so much  
**chinese goddess** : wait crap that wasnt meant to send

**the bae** : sick TT reference unnie

**booyoncé** : this is my favourite k-drama lads

**angel mom** : will the protags ever get together?

**the bae** : we can only pray

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : a cheeky update for you all  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : jieqiong was blushing wildly rite  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : and o h

**sleeping beauty** : nayoung unnie has taken her out the room omg

**won(wee)woo** : i've only gotten up and this is the first thing i come to, nice

**maknae on top** : all this at 6am as well

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : YEBIN YOU'RE THE CLOSEST  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : WHAT ARE THEY SAYING

**rena** : lmao idk  
**rena** : can't hear them

**the bae** : dammit unnie!

**call me soon** : damn you ren(a)

**june** : holy shit

**the bae** : I HEAR THE DOOR OPENING

**sunshine yewon :D** : aw, nayoung unnie and jieqiong unnie are holding hands!  
**sunshine yewon :D** : this is really cute!

**angel mom** : you're the cute one yewon i'm sobbing

**sunshine yewon :D** : virtual hug!

**angel mom** : i have arms for the soul purpose of hugging

**haohao** : it's true

**sleeping beauty** : they're holdin hands and being all smiley but they aren't saying anything

**call me soon** : that's so sweet

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : nayoung unnie is looking at jieqiong like that one Pepe meme

**june** : depressed???

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : nonono  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : the pure happy [one](https://img.4plebs.org/boards/pol/image/1454/02/1454027260799.jpg)  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : it's resting its hands on its chin, that pure

**dad** : what a pure meme

**the pure one** : oh, our choreographer just phoned us

**booyoncé** : "get yo asses to the practice room before i whoop you all so hard there won't be a comeback"

**the pure one** : he didn't say it like that!!

**june** : it was in his tone :(

**the bae** : we should probably get going as well  
**the bae** : no point waiting for the unnies to stop their PDA

**call me soon** : we'll see y'all later then

**the bae** : bai

**

_my copycat reunion. - 11:34pm._

**illa** : we're watching finding dory together  
**illa** : most of the unnies are in tears

**rena** : ellen sunbaenim is my life

**june** : do you think she'll ever let us onto her show

**the bae** : she pays like $10000 to her normie guests  
**the bae** : that's like...  
**the bae** : over 11,000,000 won

**dad** : think of all the toothpaste we could buy

**the sun** : brb i need to phone ellen sunbaenim

**sleeping beauty** : oh... my god...

**haohao** : he's actually phoning someone

**angel mom** : WHO IS HE PHONING

**the bae** : does he just have ellen degeneres on speed dial?

**call me soon** : to be fair it is seokmin  
**call me soon** : he could probably charm the president into giving him their number

**haohao** : i hear him talking help  
**haohao** : "hello?? ellen sunbaenim? this is dokyeom of seventeen"  
**haohao** : IM SCREMSIGNF

**princess** : hello scremsignf  
**princess** : i'm xiyeon

**booyoncé** : lmao what is it

**haohao** : he phoned the producer of the ellen show thinking it would be her

**dad** : i'm already seeing the red flags

**haohao** : he looked so horrified before he hung up and im just sobbin  
**haohao** : _"i didn't expect them to speak English..."_ \- lee seokmin 2k17

**rena** : seokmin... you're so pure please

**smol anger** : He's nothing short of an idiot

**call me soon** : jihoon!

**hansol bling** : hyung!! :D

**illa** : hello jihoon oppa :)

**smol anger** : Hi

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : i thought you'd gone on a journey of self discovery so welcome back

**angel mom** : boi, where have you been recently  
**angel mom** : as your mother, i worried a lot

**smol anger** : Relax, I'm just preparing for the comeback

**dad** : how about preparing for the comeback by coming back  
**dad** : out of the studio i mean

**princess** : your dad jokes suck

**june** : that ain't the only thing he sucks

**princess** : do you think before utter garbage comes outta your mouth?

**dad** : jihoon, come out of the studio for a while please

**maknae on top** : it gets worrying when you overwork yourself hyung  
**maknae on top** : you're doing it for our sake but think about your health as well! :(

**smol anger** : ...  
**smol anger** : I don't want to talk about this now.

**dad** : jihoon.

_[smol anger has left the chat]_

**sleeping beauty** : oh.

**booyoncé** : did we fuck up or did we royally fuck up lads?

**maknae on top** : i don't think that leaves us a lot of choice aha

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : yo  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : in all srsness  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : will he be alright or...?

**angel mom** : he will be  
**angel mom** : this isn't the first time we've had this kinda convo

**strong mom** : As long as you sort it quickly, I think you'll be fine.

**chinese goddess** : unnie, stop texting and come back to cuddling me please

**won(wee)woo** : hey! that's pretty gay!

**chinese goddess** : like you?

**won(wee)woo** : touché

**illa** : i feel sort of uneasy still so i'm gonna go  
**illa** : that and yewon's starting to cry at the credits

**sleeping beauty** : yewon and kyungwon are the only two who were properly watching lmao

**the pure one** : true disney fans

**call me soon** : i'm gonna call it a night guys  
**call me soon** : it's just gone after midnight anyway

**rena** : you sure you're ok oppa?

**call me soon** : yeah  
**call me soon** : i'm just sorta exhausted now

**the sun** : dream of me ✿

**call me soon** : always bro

**booyoncé** : :(

**the sun** : dream of me as well seungkwan ✿

**booyoncé** : both of your legs must be tired...

**the sun** : why bro?

**call me soon** : ??

**booyoncé** : because you've both been running in my mind all day

**the sun** : bro...

**the bae** : get this man his own variety show

**june** : @pledis

**call me soon** : you made me laugh so thank you guys  
**call me soon** : i'll be going now  
**call me soon** : bye

**rena** : bye boo

**the better kang** : you know  
**the better kang** : sleep is just humans being completely comatose  
**the better kang** : and then hallucinating vividly for a few hours

**haohao** : very few hours when you're a kpop idol :^)

**strong mom** : Kyungwon, I think you should sleep.

**the better kang** : y eah  
**the better kang** : im gogna do the sleep or sometbing

**won(wee)woo** : what did finding dory do to her? oh my god

**the better kang** : it taug6tt me the truu mRWNING of friendshfjp

**maknae on top** : noona, please rest

**the better kang** : IWHDJLL

**maknae on top** : i'm not even gonna try and decipher that  
**maknae on top** : goodnight everyone :P


	5. the cursed meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of angst, gay and cupcakke 
> 
> also, skinks are blessed lizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has some explicit lyrics in in (bless cupcakke) so if you can skip this one, if you need to 
> 
> i've also never inserted an image into a fic before so if this fails, i'm sorry T-T

_my copycat reunion - 06:24am._

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : hey hey gays  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : thanks to papa coups we both have late schedules

**dog lover supreme** : praise be to papa coups

**rena** : daddy coups

**angel mom** : why are you like this

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : anyways  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : we should all meet up ;)

**the better kang** : is everything chill between your group again  
**the better kang** : does the tension still linger

**june** : it's still there but it'll work itself out  
**june** : nobody likes bringing it up tho so RIP

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : we can go to that café y'all were nutting over the other day

**booyoncé** : i am dtf  
**booyoncé** : down to fraternize

**hansol bling** : you almost gave me a heart attack

**the bae** : y (　･ิω･ิ)

**hansol bling** : nothing like that smh  
**hansol bling** : i'm not gay

**the better kang** : a rare heterosexual among us

**booyoncé** : lol  
**booyoncé** : let's go to the café tho

**sunshine yewon :D** : nayoung unnie! do you still have the address?

**strong mom** : Yes, I'll send it to you.

**june** : you aren't coming with?

**strong mom** : I need to sleep so sadly not.

**the bae** : who's tagging along then?

**booyoncé** : me and hansol are coming with

**princess** : i'm coming  
**princess** : i need to take aesthetic photos

**june** : ofc i'm coming  
**june** : minghao and mingyu are coming as well

**sunshine yewon :D** : i'm coming!!

**dad** : i'm chaperoning  
**dad** : plus shua's goin through a weeb phase again and i dealt with it last time  
dad: it's jeonghan's go now :)

**angel mom** : fake ass husband

**princess** : seungcheol's the parent who lets us do anything so we're gettin it bois

**dad** : that's seungcheol OPPA to you

**princess** : i was a trainee longer sweetie :)  
**princess** : you're my bitch

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : BEFORE XIYEON DIGS HER OWN GRAVE  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : let's like... go

**booyoncé** : we live in walking distance

**the better kang** : letsa go girlz  
**the better kang** : minkyung unnie is also coming but that's just so we don't get lost

**sleeping beauty** : nayoung has told me not to purposely lose you  
**sleeping beauty** : i'll try :))

**dog lover supreme** : we're leaving now!

**won(wee)woo** : did you just shout the thing you typed

**dog lover supreme** : i'm making my presence known hyung

**won(wee)woo** : sigh  
**won(wee)woo** : you're such a weird person

**dog lover supreme** : and you love me for it :>

**haohao** : JUST LEAVE  
**haohao** : I AIN'T NEED YOUR SICKENING PDA

**hansol bling** : lmao bye

**

_[*LOUD SCREAMING* has changed the chat name to SMACK MY ASS LIKE A DRUM]_

**princess** : REMIND YA THAT I'M KINDA

**booyoncé** : RUN IT DOWN MY VAGINA

**won(wee)woo** : what the literal fuck

**dad** : _h  e  l   p_

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : SLURP THAT DICK TILL IT CUM

**booyoncé** : SMACK MY ASS LIKE A DRUM

**strong mom** : STOP.

**hansol bling** : we shouldn't ever go out again  
**hansol bling** : it leads to this kinda stuff

**booyoncé** : i'm always a slut for cupcakke 

**call me soon** : is this what you did at the café?????

**dad** : it was all going well  
**dad** : and then eunwoo had to play that song  
**dad** : i felt powerless

**the pure one** : are we banned from the café now??

**the better kang** : dw we went to the park and sang it instead

**strong mom** : Never sing it again.

**sunshine yewon :D** : it's kinda catchy!

**illa** : oh no

**june** : you tainted yewon RIP

**strong mom** : Eunwoo.

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : unnie  
*LOUD SCREAMING*: i won't apologise for artwork

**princess** : she's not lying man

**strong mom** : You should tread lightly when you return back to the dorm. :)

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : SEUNGKWAN HELP

**booyoncé** : new number who is this

**sleeping beauty** : you were singing the loudest boo

**booyoncé** : you didn't need to namedrop me like that noona

**haohao** : lmao rest in pieces

**hansol bling** : looks like i'll have to take his place as main vocal

**angel mom** : welcome to the vocal unit, son

**rena** : o  
**rena** : they've returned!

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : you snake

**haohao** : we're back as well  
**haohao** : seungcheol hyung is sobbing into jeonghan hyung's shoulder

**june** : "i lied, never leave me with the kids again"

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : h el P

**maknae on top** : she's so dead

**illa** : deader than dead?

**maknae on top** : the deddest

**illa** : well crap

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : plz plan myfuneralimsodeadfucK

**sunshine yewon :D** : bye unnie!!

**june** : she lived a good life  
**june** : or as good a life you can have under pledis tbh

**princess** : what is this piping hot truth tea

**

_SMACK MY ASS LIKE A DRUM - 12:25pm_.

**chinese goddess** : hey

**june** : ?

**chinese goddess** : you know who's gay?  
**chinese goddess** :

**strong mom** : Us.

**chinese goddess** : ♡♡♡

**strong mom** : ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**dad** : this is the most affectionate i've seen nayoung since pre debut

**the bae** : really?  
**the bae** : she's the softest mom ever

**sleeping beauty** : sungyeon fell trying to do a cartwheel once  
**sleeping beauty** : unnie treated it like she'd just been stabbed

**june** : meanwhile i fell over once and joshua hyung told me to apologize to the fucking floor

**the pure one** : :3c

**the bae** : joshua oppa kinda looks like the :3 emoji

**the pure one** : :3

**june** : so cute

**the pure one** : >:3

**june** : holy shit

**

_SMACK MY ASS LIKE A DRUM - 3:05pm._

**the better kang** : the year is 20XX  
**the better kang** : i still don't know when to add jihoon oppa back

**illa** : you guys have spoken to him right?

**june** : we have but not about EVERYTHING  
**june** : we still have schedules together and all so he told us to pretend it never happened

**illa** : oh...

**hansol bling** : i wouldn't worry about it too much  
**hansol bling** : we all make up in the end and move past things

**won(wee)woo** : i'm still pissed at jun for saying skinks were just wanna be snakes

**june** : i'm sorry.

**won(wee)woo** : thank you

**june** : sorry you can't accept the truth you fool

**the bae** : fight fight fight

**june** : they're lizards with a long tail thing right  
**june** : just like snakes

**the better kang** : wonwoo oppa, your rebuttal

**won(wee)woo** : skinks are their creature  
**won(wee)woo** : not wanna be snakes, not just lizards

**hansol bling** : they are lizards though

**won(wee)woo** : shut it you infant  
**won(wee)woo** : the skinks can be whatever they want to be  
**won(wee)woo** : don't limit them

**the bae** : skink appreciation group

**illa** : i know nothing about them but i would join happily

**june** : stop indulging in wonwoo's fantasies

**sleeping beauty** : don't need to  
**sleeping beauty** : mingyu probably does enough of that

**illa** : the topic is changing so quick  
**illa** : really though, you should talk it out with your members or something  
**illa** : the thing with jihoon oppa :<

**call me soon** : but how

**rena** : sudden appearance honey

**the better kang** : ugh™

**rena** : you should be honest with him  
**rena** : like, say how you feel and then let him talk after  
**rena** : it's not good to keep it all in and overlook it  
**rena** : in the end, the problem gets bigger you know?

**june** : hm

**rena** : we all overwork ourselves at some point  
**rena** : and we've all awkwardly tried to step over the issues as well  
**rena** : which resulted in a heck load of crying and tension  
**rena** : you just gotta... deal with it as quickly and effectively as you can  
**rena** : no matter how scary and awkward it's gonna be  
**rena** : did any if that make sense

**call me soon** : ...wow.

_[hansol bling has changed rena's name to "yeBOIII"]_

**yeBOIII** : i  
**yeBOIII** : i don't have it in me to question this

**call me soon** : thanks  
**call me soon** : i think... i'll talk to jihoon later after we finish our schedule for today.

**hansol bling** : yay!

**illa** : yay! x2

**the bae** : yay!! x3

**won(wee)woo** : ohhhhh baby a triple

**the bae** : i am... disgusted.

**angel mom** : do NOT sign me the FUCK up :( ✘ bad shit ba̷̶ ԁ sHit ✘ thats ✖ some bad ✘✘shit right ✘✘ th ✘ ere ✘ right ✖ there ✖ ✖ if i do ƽaү so my selｆ✕ i say so :( thats not what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ 

**the better kang** : IM F UCKINF

**won(wee)woo** : WHAT KIND OF MOTHER COMES ONLINE JUST TO ROAST THEIR CHILD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the end, i decided to go with secretlyhokage's suggestion of yeBOIII for rena's name, though i was struggling to pick with yebean, kitren and yeBIN aha, thank you for your suggestions! i appreciate it a lot :D


	6. dad jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung and jihoon have a long overdue talk
> 
> also, dad jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dad jokes are courtesy of niceonedad.com (a magical site)
> 
> i'm honestly not that pleased with this chapter so i'm sorry aha 
> 
> (1000+ views as well... thank you so much for viewing, i appreciate it more than i can explain)

_SMACK MY ASS LIKE A DRUM - 5:54pm._

**dad** : hey  
**dad** : i have a joke

**booyoncé** : i would say no one cares but ik he's gonna tell it anyway

**princess** : just get it over with

**dad** : ok ok  
**dad** : i'd like to give a shoutout to all those sidewalks  
**dad** : for keeping me off the streets!

**june** : he's deadass laughing as he's typin

**the sun** : sigh

**yeBOIII** : oppa...

**dad** : i have another one

**the sun** : even louder sigh

**dad** : wanna hear a joke about paper?

**the pure one** : cheol you don't have to do this please

**dad** : nevermind  
**dad** : it's TEARABLE

**the pure one** : oh my gosh

**princess** : i am actually in pain

**dog lover supreme** : you all : seungkwan is the funniest in seventeen  
**dog lover supreme** : seungcheol hyung, an intellectual: comes up with masterpieces like this

**the sun** : seungcheol hyung for our variety representative  
**the sun** : pledis when

**booyoncé** : i'm actually offended?

**dad** : what can i say  
**dad** : banter comes naturally to me

**princess** : say goodbye to all of seungkwan oppa's low quality jokes  
**princess** : say hello to seungcheol oppa's top quality bants

_[booyoncé changed the chat name to "I AM THE BEST QUALITY"]_

**booyoncé** : HECK YOU DAD  
**booyoncé** : THAT ACTUALLY HURT

**the sun** : unbelievable

**dad** : teenagers am i right  
**dad** : they just can't accept how hip and cool their parents are

**strong mom** : Am...  
**strong mom** : Am I meant to respond to that?

**the pure one** : i wouldn't  
**the pure one** : let him know of your disappointment

**dad** : ;(

**

_call me soon to: jihoonie - 7:00pm._

**call me soon** : hey  
**call me soon** : you changed your name

**jihoonie** : Yeah

**call me soon** : that's cute

**jihoonie** : Mhm

**call me soon** : right  
**call me soon** : ji  
**call me soon** : you're working your hardest and nobody knows that more than us  
**call me soon** : but you need a break every once in a while

**jihoonie** : I'll be fine  
**jihoonie** : This is our careers that's on the line

**call me soon** : i don't care about us succeeding if you're ruining yourself for it  
**call me soon** : just  
**call me soon** : fuck how do i put this

**jihoonie** : ...

**call me soon** : you can lean on us when you need to  
**call me soon** : nobody will think you're weak or less of a person if you do y'know?  
**call me soon** : i'd like it if you lean on me ~~(see what i did there)~~ instead of getting all like this  
**call me soon** : we all care for you a lot man  
**call me soon** : i would do anything for you dude seriously  
**call me soon** : we all would so trust us ji

**jihoonie** : Oh.

**call me soon** : i rambled but i mean every word of this ok

**jihoonie** : I know that

**call me soon** : you ok?  
**call me soon** : stupid question

**jihoonie** : I don't think so

**call me soon** : you want me to come to you?

**jihoonie** : ...  
**jihoonie** : Yes please  
**jihoonie** : And also

**call me soon** : ?

**jihoonie** : Thank you Soonyoung  
**jihoonie** : Seriously

**call me soon** : !!!!  
**call me soon** : brb comin to give you the infinite hugs

**jihoonie** : Oh my god

**

_I AM THE BEST QUALITY - 1:34am._

**angel mom** : it's late but i'm posting this anyways  
**angel mom** : i went to the studio to check up on jihoon and i'm actually sobbing

**sleeping beauty** : everything alright?

**angel mom** : everything is more than alright  
**angel mom** : he's sleeping on the sofa with soonyoung i feel blessed  
**angel mom** : his head is resting on soonyoung's shoulder as well  
**angel mom** : where's the polaroid camera when you need it

**the better kang** : so itsa sorted?

**angel mom** : i assume so

**the bae** : [:) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBCw4_XgouA)

**angel mom** : you concern me kid

the bae: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**

_strong mom to: chinese goddess - 05:02am._

**chinese goddess** : unnie  
**chinese goddess** : i miss youu ღ

**strong mom** : I'm in the room next to you

**chinese goddess** : does that mean you don't miss me?? :(

**strong mom** : Of course I miss you.  
**strong mom** : I miss your soft lips ♡

**chinese goddess** : continue

**strong mom** : I also miss your warmth.  
**strong mom** : You're the best at cuddles.

**chinese goddess** : ooo

**strong mom** : Your giggles as well are the best sound to grace my ears  
**strong mom** : Seriously, what sacrifice did I make in my past life to get to be with a beautiful angel like you?

**chinese goddess** :

 

**strong mom** : I...

_**_

_I AM THE BEST QUALITY - 2:45pm._

_[call me soon added jihoonie to the chat]_

**the bae** : oppa!

**dog lover supreme** : hyung :D aaaaaaa

**jihoonie** : Hey

**strong mom** : Welcome back Jihoon.  
**strong mom** : I'm glad to see you're doing better, I hope.

**jihoonie** : I am doing better, thank you Noona

**the bae** : rare nayoung x woozi interaction  
**the bae** : tumblr is shook

**booyoncé** : the hell is a tumblr

**the bae** : omo

**maknae on top** : does this mean you'll be having more breaks hyung?  
**maknae on top** : if you don't mind me asking

**jihoonie** : I'll try  
**jihoonie** : If it gets to much I'll try and talk to you all I guess  
**jihoonie** : If that's ok for me to do

**june** : *wipes a lone tear*  
**june** : i'm glad to see you back hyung :")

**princess** : welcome back dude  
**princess** : don't be afraid to talk to us all  
**princess** : after all, my kinks are trust and communication

**strong mom** : I raised you right.  
**strong mom** : ...sort of, anyway.

**jihoonie** : Have I missed anything?

**june** : not much  
**june** : nayoung noona and jieqiong are dating

**jihoonie** : Oh, really?  
**jihoonie** : Congrats

**strong mom** : Thank you. :)  
**strong mom** : Jieqiong also says thanks.

**the bae** : this is good  
**the bae** : we're communicating like normal people

**jihoonie** : Normal?

**booyoncé** : she's trying to repress the cupcakke incident

**the bae** : we are ALL trying to repress the cupcakke incident

**

_I AM THE BEST QUALITY - 7:31pm._

**princess** : i'm thinking of learning a new language

**call me soon** : any reason why?

**princess** : sungyeon and kyla both speak english and jieqiong unnie speaks chinese  
**princess** : in order to keep up, i want to learn another language

**strong mom** : That's really responsible of you Xiyeon.  
**strong mom** : What language will you be learning?

**princess** : i've decided to learn french

**june** : where exactly will you use french

**princess** : in france?  
**princess** : the hell kinda question

**june** : pledis ain't heard of europe though

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : has any company?

**call me soon** : tragic

**princess** : i've learnt a bit as well

**june** : teach us xiyeon seongsang

**strong mom** : Xiyeon Sensei...

**princess** : bonjour means hello :D

**call me soon** : bonjour!

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : bonjour!

**princess** : je t'aime means i love you

**the sun** : that's sweet! je t'aime ~

**princess** : oui means yes

**strong mom** : You're doing good. :)

**princess** : ikr?  
**princess** : i also learnt how to say something complex

**june** : owo? what is it?

**princess** : eunwoo unnie, on t'a bercé trop près du mur?  
**princess** : it mean "do you know how much i love you?"

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : aWWW XIYEON  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : you're so kind

**call me soon** : i google translated it and omg

**strong mom** : Why am I not surprised? Lol.

**the sun** : eunwoo  
**the sun** : you might want to check what xiyeon said to you

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : with pleasure :D

**june** : oh boy.

**

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : @xiyeon hmu whn ur ready to catch my love and not these hands

**princess** : lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on t'a bercé trop près du mur? - as a child, was your cradle rocked too close to the wall? (this is the extent of my french GCSE knowledge lmao)
> 
> feel free to suggest stuff! i appreciate it + the kudos and the views :D


	7. incoherent screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more talk of predebut and other stuff
> 
> also, more memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your comments on the last chapter :D i'm still pretty unsatisfied with this one and the last one though so ; - ; 
> 
> thank you for reading though :D
> 
> (EDIT - i corrected joshua calling minkyung noona, thank you for pointing it out!!)

_maknae on top to: illa - 2:10pm._

**maknae on top** : kyla  
**maknae on top** : are you at the grocery store?

 **illa** : i am :o  
**illa** : why do you ask?

 **maknae on top** : look behind you

 **illa** : gasp  
**illa** :

 

 **maknae on top** :

**

_I AM THE BEST QUALITY - 4:18pm_

**angel mom** : do you ever just feel emotional

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : i'm emotional 24/7

 **angel mom** : definitely my child

 **call me soon** : what's up hyung?

 **angel mom** : it's nothing much  
**angel mom** : i'm just reminiscing

 **haohao** : about??

 **angel mom** : do you guys remember the members we had pre debut?  
**angel mom** : i'm sure you girls had trainees that you used to see as well

 **chinese goddess:** we had the other nayoung  
**chinese goddess:** we haven't seen her since she left the company though D:

 **angel mom** : we haven't seen many on our side either

 **call me soon** : every time i see samuel on pd101, i feel like an accomplished parent

 **angel mom** : same tho

 **strong mom** : We still hear from Juyeon occasionally.  
**strong mom** : She debuted with Cosmic Girls though.  
**strong mom** : Yeonjung tells me all about it.

 **haohao** : sometimes i forget you kind of mother 2 bands

 **strong mom** : I'm the mother of 2 bands  
**strong mom** : And yet Jieqiong happens to be my favourite in both of them.

 **chinese goddess:** i love you  
**chinese goddess** : so you don't have to lie when we know your favourite child was yoojung

 **june** : i'm emotional now why would you all make me suffer like this

 **angel mom** : as your mother, you make me suffer all the time  
**angel mom** : it's your turn to pay me back

 **june** : hyung i love you  
**june** : mianhae ~~

 **princess** : i'm suddenly missing the old trainees more than i ever have  
**princess** : plus, seeing samuel has made me feel old

 **dad** : i miss doyoon  
**dad** : i speak to him like, once in a blue moon tho

 **hansol bling** : he debuted as an actor and i was reminded of those times he pranked us

 **june** : remember when he shouted at you and joshua hyung for a prank  
**june** : and you both almost cried

 **hansol bling** : you'd cry too asshole

 **angel mom** : wait  
**angel mom** : jun

 **june** : hola

 **angel mom** : all those times that you spoke to mingming in chinese  
**angel mom** : what were you saying?

 **princess** : when i saw the both of them i just assumed they were talking shit

 **strong mom** : :/

 **princess** : gomen,,, talking trash

 **june** : we talked "trash' about each other  
**june** : but in a loving way  
**june** : i haven't spoken to him in ages tho

 **dog lover supreme** : we could've been the 3mings  
**dog lover supreme** : plus minkyung noona there would've been 4 of us

 **sleeping beauty** : we would've been unstoppable

 **dog lover supreme** : unstoppable force (the 4 mings) vs immovable object (the 2 kangs and the 3 lees)

 **the better kang** : cash me outside fucker

 **dad** : yo  
**dad** : dongjin was also with us for pretty long  
**dad** : he was the first child jeonghan tried to baby

 **angel mom** : he respected my authority unlike chan nowadays

 **maknae on top** : you're so bitter

 **angel mom** : i bet you dongjin would've been my baby  
**angel mom** : all i have now are my loyal sunflower (minghao) and my fool (seokmin)

 **jihoonie** : This chat has made me emo

 **haohao** : tfw you know none of this people  
**haohao** : i knew dongjin for a bit but then he left

 **the better kang** : i know none of these people well enough either dude so dw

 **dog lover supreme** : we've all survived this long though  
**dog lover supreme** : that's something :D  
**dog lover supreme** : it's not like we'll never see or speak to the ex trainees either

 **haohao** : i don't think we'd be able to handle it

 **call me soon** : that's not true

 **the better kang** : you almost cried when you saw samuel in 2016

 **call me soon** : YOU WOULD'VE CRIED TOO  
call me soon: i'm sobbing remembering it fuck

 **strong mom** : This whole conversation has made me effectively more emo than ever.

 **angel mom** : i'm glad we talked about it tho  
**angel mom** : it's nice to let out those thoughts once in a while

 **princess** : usually we just scream them out the window

 **sunshine yewon :D** : sometimes eunwoo unnie just opens the window and starts screaming  
**sunshine yewon :D** : i've learnt not to question it ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

 **hansol bling** : i'm not saying i don't relate  
**hansol bling** : but why

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : welp kid

 **hansol bling** : (we're the same age???)

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : (you're a soft-hearted child)

 **dad** : as his father, i wholeheartedly agree

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*:** to answer your q  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : sometimes you feel shittier than usual and you just gotta...  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : screm it all out

 **chinese goddess** : what does that mean?

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : you know  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : *deep inhale*  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** :AAAAAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAA AAAA AAA AA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
A AAAAA AAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAA AA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
A AAAAA AAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAA AAAAAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAA AA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AA AAA AAAA AAA AAAA AAA AAAAAAA

_(cut for length)_

**

_I AM THE BEST QUALITY - 9:34pm._

**the bae** : pokémon is killing my social life and i wouldn't have it any other way

 **sleeping beauty** : literally what social life  
**sleeping beauty** : this group chat is the most sociable you are

 **the bae** : let me dream unnie  
**the bae** : let me dream

 **the pure one** : i love pokémon!!

 **the bae** : DUDE

 **the pure one** : aaaaaa

 **the bae** : AAAAAAA  
**the bae** : i'm channelling my inner eunwoo unnie rn

 **the sun** : i hear Pokémon being mentioned  
**the sun** : so i have arrived

 **the bae** : favourite rivals?

 **the pure one** : hau from sun&moon is blessed  
**the pure one** : wally from ruby&sapphire was blessed as well

 **the sun** : hyung  
**the sun** : you're weak  
**the sun** : brendan and may are the best

 **the bae** : i feel so emo for saying i loved N

 **sleeping beauty** : n deserved better

 **the bae** : preach it

 **the pure one** : a little louder for the people in the back

 **haohao** : does anyone remember that pokemon x and y glitch

 **the bae** : the one where saving in that SPECIFIC lumiose city spot fucked you over?

 **haohao** : that's the one

 **the pure one** : the glitches and controversies were funny  
**the pure one** : especially seeing so many people trying to move the truck and find mew

 **sleeping beauty** : i laughed until i remembered that i was one of those people

 **the pure one** : minkyung... i'm so sorry

 **the bae** : minkyung unnie, i too am sorry  
**the bae** : sorry you're an idiot lmao wreckt

 **sleeping beauty** : if i were not a holy woman, i would've beat you senseless

 **the bae** : ε≡≡ﾍ( ´Д`)ﾉ

 **the pure one** : we should all have a pokémon battle at some point  
**the pure one** : when the schedules and performances lessen

 **the bae** : be prepared to lose  
**the bae** : me and kyungwon unnie put our differences aside to wreck our group's teams  
**the bae** : yebin unnie didn't speak to us for a month bc of it

 **the pure one** : jihoon and seungcheol usually gang up to beat the rest of us at games as well  
**the pure one** : seeing them pit against each other is interesting though

 **the sun** : don't go near them when they're playing overwatch  
**the sun** : it's the number one rule of the dorm

 **the bae** : ripperoni

 **the sun** : oh, yuna says her favourite rival is may as well :D

 **sleeping beauty** : yuna???

 **the sun** : choi yuna :o  
**the sun** : yuju from GFRIEND basically

 **sleeping beauty** : ooohhhhh

 **the pure one** : we all ship them on the down low

 **the sun** : she's too amazing for me  
**the sun** : i could never

 **the bae** : you are also amazing though  
**the bae** : that, and jieqiong unnie has ""contacts"" within GFRIEND  
**the bae** : she can find out what the deal is with yuju :3c

 **the pure one** : you make it sound like she's apart of the mafia

 **the sun** : it would make sense though!  
**the sun** : minghao always threatens us with his "contacts" back in china

 **sleeping beauty** : jieqiong does that whenever kyungwon or eunwoo step outta line

 **the pure one** : conspiracies

 **the bae** : looks like we'll never know

 **the pure one** : oh well  
**the pure one** : i'm gonna rest now!

 **sleeping beauty** : so am i  
**sleeping beauty** : need to live up to my nickname

 **the bae** : bye ~~

**

_chinese goddess to: haohao - 10:01pm._

**chinese goddess** : they've found out our secret

 **haohao** : fuck  
**haohao** : how screwed are we?

 **chinese goddess** : 117% percent screwed  
**chinese goddess** : no amount of chinese contacts can save us now  
**chinese goddess** : you served us well minghao ge

 **haohao** : (；´Д｀)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story and plots will pick up at some point, i swear 
> 
> also, still feel free to suggest plots and stuff because i am not funny enough


	8. i won't hesitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more predebut stuff because the moments were blessed
> 
> more memes and a bit of foreshadowing :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for all the kudos and comments :D i don't reply b/c i'm too shy but i'm thankful aaa
> 
> now i just hope ao3 doesn't mess up the formatting with this like it did in the draft lmao

_I AM THE BEST QUALITY - 3:20pm._

**dog lover supreme** : i'm so tired  
**dog lover supreme** : even tho it's 3 i want to take a short sleep

**sleeping beauty** : a short sleep?

**dog lover supreme** : it sounds cuter than saying i'm gonna nap

**won(wee)woo** : it's not cute

**dog lover supreme** : why must you hurt me in this way

**won(wee)woo** : if i don't do it, minghao will  
**won(wee)woo** : his insults are brutal

**sleeping beauty** : he's the one you don't want to be insulted by then?

**won(wee)woo** : pretty much

**yeBOIII** : i feel like we've all been too tired and sad lately  
**yeBOIII** : all these schedules are limiting my life as well though

**dog lover supreme** : i need positivity

**sunshine yewon :D** : it'll be ok! everyone gets tired and sad at some point

**sleeping beauty** : ;(

**sunshine yewon :D** : but when that happens!

**sunshineyewon :D** : _pls rember that when you feel scared or frigten_

_never forget ttimes wen u feeled happy_  
_wen day is dark always rember happy day :D_

**won(wee)woo** : i cannot believe you'd make me read that with my OWN eyes

**

_I AM THE BEST QUALITY - 5:11pm._

**dad** : yo  
**dad** : just wanted to remind you all of [this](https://youtu.be/nx9gg918tck)

**the bae** : how long ago was this omg

**strong mom** : Thanks for bringing up yet another repressed memory Seungcheol.

**chinese goddess** : only the 90's kids will remember when i promoted as pinky

**june** : don't call urself a kyulkyung stan if u dont remember pinky >:(

**jihoonie** : We're so embarrassing though  
**jihoonie** : Plus, I was shipped with a chair for some reason

**call me soon** : jihoon: "why was i shipped with a chair predebut"  
**call me soon** : also jihoon: literally did not move off of the chair this entire video

**jihoonie** : Why are you alive

**call me soon** : bad bitches don't die

**jihoonie** : You rat

**the better kang** : i like how nayoung unnie only got out the words "hello"  
**the better kang** : and yet you all applauded her intensely

**chinese goddess** : just being in her presence warranted celebration

**june** : she was tol and strong and we were all in awe

**hansol bling** : dench man like nayoung

**yeBOIII** : we were awkward as well tho  
**yeBOIII** : apart from soyi

**dad** : i think you forget the [aftermath ](https://youtu.be/h5Rq-FMV2T0)of this

**strong mom** : Again, repressed that as well.

**june** : eXCUSE ME PRINCESS  
**june** : you were dancing with me :(

**strong mom** : That's probably why then.

**haohao** : lmao

**june** : again, the disrespect  
**june** : i'm leaving pledis  
**june** : minghao you're comin with

**call me soon** : we can't lose you both  
**call me soon** : we aren't gonna pull an exo

**chinese goddess** : inb4 pledis sues them both

**angel mom** : wait, you two can't leave us

**haohao** : aw, you're so caring hyung

**angel mom** : wtf are you on about  
**angel mom** : if you 2 leave, we have to think of another reason as to why we're called seventeen

**the better kang** : i always knew you guys BS'ed it

**dad** : it literally took us all about a month to think of another reason

**the bae** : yebin unnie was so short

**yeBOIII** : the yebin you see in that video has died  
**yeBOIII** : tho the yebin you see now is already dead inside soo

**hansol bling** : relatable

**yeBOIII** : yes well  
**yeBOIII** : i am what the kids call #relatable afterall

**princess** : you really aren't

**yeBOIII** : you heartless motherfucker

**dad** : personally, i like the part where seungkwan just stands at the back drinking

**the better kang** : he quenching his thirst

**angel mom** : is 2017 too late for a "the thirst is real" joke

**princess** : what do you think

**angel mom** : thanks kid  
**angel mom** : glad to know i have your positive support :)

**princess** : you are welcome : )

**haohao** : tag yourself, i'm hansol and seungkwan awkwardly sneaking glances

**sleeping beauty** : i'm wonwoo's yellow shorts

**won(wee)woo** : i pulled them off

**dog lover supreme** : if only you did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**strong mom** : Cancelled. Both of you.

**haohao** : i am disgustened

**hansol bling** : w8  
**hansol bling** : the8

**haohao** : dry pun  
**haohao** : what

**hansol bling** : what did you mean by me and seungkwan sneaking glances

**the bae** : he means you snuck glances at each other? this boi stupid

**angel mom** : sick mansae reference my (not yet) child

**the bae** : domo,,, thank you

**hansol bling** : you don't mean anything by it then?

**haohao** : no????

**princess** : am i missing something here?

**haohao** : i don't even kno myself

**june** : even sicker bts reference

**hansol bling** : nvm then  
**hansol bling** : i thought you meant something else  
**hansol bling** : blah

**haohao** : o...k?????

**strong mom** : Well.  
**strong mom** : This is awkward now.

**call me soon** : wonwoo

**won(wee)woo** : yeah

**call me soon** : will your yellow shorts be making a comeback

**won(wee)woo** : will your braces be making a comeback?

**call me soon** : you didn't have to go there

**the bae** : at least you glo'ed up

**june** : i like to think we all did

**the bae** : my mind went to those "JUST WAIT TILL I GROW UP" musical.lys

**sleeping beauty** : don't you bring that cursed crap into this loving household

**the better kang** : when has this household ever been loving

**sleeping beauty** : shut up you turd

**the better kang** : (´・ω・｀)  
**the better kang** : When I die. Then you will realise.

**

_jihoonie to: dad - 5:30pm._

**jihoonie** : saw you playin overwatch with minhyuk yesterday

**dad** : :o  
**dad** : j-jihoon it's not what you think!

**jihoonie** : i won't hesitate BITCH  
**jihoonie** :

 

**

_won(wee)woo to: call me soon - 6:02pm._

**won(wee)woo** : look  
**won(wee)woo** :

**call me soon** : what about it?

**won(wee)woo** : its a dick in a box

**call me soon** : now you've fucking done it...

**

_I AM THE BEST QUALITY - 10:13pm._

**june** : i've just had a thought  
**june** : we'd all be really bad on hello baby

**sleeping beauty** : true

**yeBOIII** : "guys, where's the baby gone?"  
**yeBOIII** : *us pointing at chan and kyla"  
**yeBOIII** : *the producers having a mental breakdown*

**dog lover supreme** : jeonghan hyung apparently lost a tablet in japan  
**dog lover supreme** : so it's not too hard to believe

**angel mom** : i told you that in CONFIDENCE

**chinese goddess** : i feel like we wouldn't be THAT bad  
**chinese goddess** : after all children love me

**yeBOIII** : the child ran to you because you were RIGHT in front of him  
**yeBOIII** : it's not that deep

**chinese goddess** : it's that kind of attitude that didn't put you in ioi missy

**yeBOIII** : :'(

**call me soon** : in all these 2 years we've never had a kid at our fan meet  
**call me soon** : tho at a interview, we had a kid sing for us

**dog lover supreme** : i was his favourite  
**dog lover supreme** : it made me happy :D

**june** : none of this changes the fact that we probably wouldn't do well on hello baby

**sleeping beauty** : we would do all those things that they tell you not to do

**angel mom** : gaming with the baby  
**angel mom** :

 

**yeBOIII** : the best one is clearly:  
**yeBOIII** :

 

**angel mom** : wow.  
**angel mom** : so that's where we went wrong raising mingyu.

**dog lover supreme** : hyung pls  
dog lover supreme: why must you brokoro my kokoro like this

**sleeping beauty** : are you sure you won't be able to think of another band name if you lose one?

**dog lover supreme** : (　；∀；)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jieqiong and her experience with kids - ioi and the twins   
> mingyu being the favourite - cultwo show (seventeen)
> 
> p.s. i love the other bands i mention so dw


	9. we have a situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon's probably killed a man, 97 line "kidnap" a child and a new sub unit is formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not the proudest with this chapter but i hope it's still somewhat ok
> 
> thank you for reading :D

_I AM THE BEST QUALITY - 10:21am._

**dad** : i've only just realised  
**dad** : but nayoung doesn't get angry when we swear anymore

 **strong mom** : I've accepted it.

 **the better kang** : she's lying  
**the better kang** : shes gotten so soft for jieqiong that she doesnt shout at us as much

 **chinese goddess** : i tend to have that affect on people

 **call me soon** : if only jeonghan or seungcheol could make josh like that

 **hansol bling** : i still have nightmares of when he came into our room blasting wally

 **haohao** : "chwe VERNON HANSOL U THINK ITS HIP TO SWEAR? U THINK ITS HIP TO SLANDER?"

 **hansol bling** : hyung is genuinely scary

 **the bae** : oppa seems nice tho  
**the bae** : sure you aren't just weak?

 **hansol bling** : who knows at this point

 **strong mom** : I could go back to scolding you all.

 **chinese goddess** : babe, you'll get tired if you keep that up  
**chinese goddess** : unless they're trying to kidnap or murder someone  
**chinese goddess** : i would let the kids be

 **strong mom** : Well...  
**strong mom** : I guess you're right. :)

 **the better kang** : AYY

 **hansol bling** : that went down easier than u thought

 **call me soon** : you guys are lucky :(

 **dad** : didn't you swear once pre debut

 **call me soon** : at least i didn't swear on livestream :) @seungkwan

 **princess** : now you need to find a way to swear without josh oppa beating yo asses

 **dad** : one of you need to start a gofundme or an online petition

 **chinese goddess** : #letseventeensayfuck

 **haohao** : #LETSEVENTEENSAYFUCK

 **hansol bling** : what do we want?

 **haohao** : TO SAY FUCK

 **hansol** **bling** : WHEN DO WE WANT IT?

 **haohao** : NOW

 **jihoonie** : I mean  
**jihoonie** : I swear whenever i want

 **princess** : you rlly do

 **haohao** : hyung curses the most  
**haohao** : he's from busan tho so it makes sense

 **jihoonie** : What can I say, it was a place full of manly men  
**jihoonie** : Sometimes, you do what you gotta do

 **princess** : lee jihoon the badass ikemen

 **haohao** : he probably killed a man tbh

 **the better kang** : probably

 **jihoonie** : If the police can't prove it happened, it didn't.

 **dad** : you what

 **princess** : eOMMA

**

_*LOUD SCREAMING* to sleeping beauty - 3:40pm._

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : unnie

 **sleeping beauty** : mhm?

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : it pains me to ask u this  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** :because i trust u very much as a team mate and fellow meme enthusiast  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : if i didn't have to ask  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : i would not  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : in fact, i trust u so much i wasn't even going to ask-

 **sleeping beauty** : just ask the damn question.

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : did u eat my chocolate pudding

 **sleeping beauty** : lmao yes

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : wow

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : oK THEN

 **sleeping beauty** : sorry eunwoo :(  
**sleeping beauty** : plz forgive me

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : just so you know, im going to make 13 tapes  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : every single tape will be about you

**

_[dog lover supreme changed the chat name to "we have a situation"]_

**illa** : what is the situation?

 **dog lover supreme** : um

 **haohao** : remember when jieqiong said that as long as we didn't kidnap or murder anyone we'd be fine?

 **chinese goddess** : what did you do

 **the pure one** : WHY IS THERE A CHILD IN OUR DORM OMG

 **haohao** : that would be it

 **the sun** : about that

 **illa** : you kidnapped a child????

 **dog lover supreme** : WE DIDN'T KIDNAP HIM

 **jihoonie** : Why is Chenle from NCT Dream in our dorm  
**jihoonie** : The fuck did you kids do

 **dog lover supreme** : jaehyun said we could take whatever kid we wanted  
**dog lover supreme** : he was the cutest!

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : y'all are gonna be arrested lmao

 **angel mom** : i was gonna shout at you but he's such a sweet kid  
**angel mom** : he's more of a baby than chan i feel old

 **illa** : shouldn't you return him to NCT?

 **the sun** : jaehyun is now demanding to know where chenle is  
**the sun** : do i tell him?

 **the pure one** : DO YOU WANT TO BE ARRESTED?!

 **chinese goddess** : you're gonna have to give him back  
**chinese goddess** : group leaders are scary

 **the bae** : do you remember when dahyun from twice took you back to her dorm  
**the bae** : we all thought they had stolen you forever

 **chinese goddess** : ah yes  
**chinese goddess** : it was fun tho  
**chinese goddess** : jungyeon unnie showed me her "dank memes" and i felt at home

 **june** : should i show chenle some memes?

 **the sun** : jaehyun says that if he isn't back in the next hour he's gonna expose our group chat convos

 **haohao** : i'll return him  
**haohao** : can't risk that

 **the bae** : should i ask why

 **haohao** : some of the things we've said  
**haohao** : it's questionable

 **the sun** : the things mingyu, jungkook and yugyeom say to each other warrant some form of counselling

 **the bae** : the things we say HERE warrant some form of counselling

 **angel mom** : do we have to let him go?  
**angel mom** : the kid's an angel

 **jihoonie** : He really is  
**jihoonie** : He suddenly tells me "sunbaenim, your producing is so admirable!"

 **call me soon** : are you crying...?

 **jihoonie** : I'm just sweating out of my eyes  
**jihoonie** : Happily... sweating out my eyes

 **strong mom** : You have to return him.

 **angel mom** : nayoung  
**angel mom** : have you seen this kid before?

 **strong mom** : I don't know NCT well enough so I haven't...

 **angel mom** :

 

 **strong mom** : I understand why you want to keep him now.

 **chinese goddess** : he's adorable!!!!

 **dog lover supreme** : rip  
**dog lover supreme** : we're returning him

 **haohao** : i am walking him to the taxi  
**haohao** : jaehyun is sittin in there with another kid  
**haohao** : i think his name is renjun

 **the bae** : blessed moomin boy, ofc i know him

 **haohao** : chenle was saying bye to me really happily whilst jaehyun shot me dirty looks  
**haohao** : and i shit you not  
**haohao** : renjun boy mouths at me "don't return him next time."

 **chinese goddess** : savage AND chinese  
**chinese goddess** : i already love him

 **the sun** : this was a good bonding session between bands  
**the sun** : we should kidnap other idols more often!

 **the pure one** : we should not.

 **angel mom** : i agree  
**angel mom** : let's not kidnap random idols ok?

 **the pure one** : :) jeonghan ~ you agree with me ♡

 **angel mom** : next time, i want it to be yewon.

 **strong mom** : STOP TRYING TO STEAL HER FROM US!

 **sunshine yewon :D** : oppa ~~

 **angel mom** : welp  
**angel mom** : t'was worth a try

**

_the bae to: the sun - 9:56pm._

**the bae** : hola

 **the sun** : hello!

 **the bae** : this is a bit sudden but like  
**the bae** : i love your vocals?? so much?? you're so inspirational

 **the sun** : sungyeon im gonna cry that's so sweet ;//; thank youu  
**the sun** : your vocals are flawless though  
**the sun** : you inspire me, funnily enough

 **the bae** : you're making my heart go wee woo here like pls

 **the sun** : we should collab one day :D

 **the bae** : we should!  
**the bae** : it should just be a 5 minute audio file of us doing high notes

 **the sun** : instead of getting jihoon hyung to make it, i say we use something else

 **the bae** : vaporwave  
**the bae** : youths love vaporwave these days

 **the sun** :  ☆△愛する ｐｌｅｄｉｓｗａｖｅ 审美观▽☆

 **the bae** : ohmygod

 **the sun** : the sub unit to top orange caramel  
**the sun** : pledis won't know what hit them just watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next update may take another day or so, since i'm debating whether to double update or not lol
> 
> the next chapter will be sort of... different though so that's kinda why :P


	10. town of salem breaks trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the squad play town of salem 
> 
> friendships are broken in the process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been playing town of salem all week because it's addictive af so here's a chapter with them playing it :P
> 
> the point of the game is that you have to find the evil roles (mafia/serial killer/werewolf etc.) and lynch them/kill them off, basically. in this, it's town vs mafia vs serial killer because it's classic mode :3c
> 
> i hope this isn't too messy, since this is the chapter i was debating ever posting in the first place lmao

_we have a situation - 11:17pm._

***LOUD SCREAMING*** : anyone busy?

 **chinese goddess** : just busy loving and appreciating im nayoung

 **strong mom** : (⊃❁｡•ᴗ•｡)⊃ ʚ♡⃛ɞ

 **chinese goddess** : ⊂(･∨･✿⊂)

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : ew  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : anyone else?

 **maknae on top** : hola

 **princess** : bonjour

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : aight, good enough  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : have you guys ever played town of salem?

 **maknae on top** : that game almost tore our band apart

 **the sun** : joshua still hasn't forgiven me for executing him accidentally

 **the pure one** : I WAS DOCTOR YOU JERK

 **the sun** : DOCTOR IS A COP OUT CLAIM

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : we should play :3c

 **illa** : i'm in :o

 **maknae on top** : i'll play  
**maknae on top** : hopefully we don't disband after

 **princess** : i want to play now lol

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : that's 4, it's 15 per game

 **the pure one** : i'll play, but i warn you  
**the pure one** : i am a bitter player

 **the sun** : i'll play to get back at josh hyung

 **yeBOIII** : hey hey i'm in

 **sunshine yewon :D** : me too!!

 **angel mom** : it can't be helped, i shall join as well

 **jihoonie** : I'm in

 **the better kang** : ofc i'm in >:D

 **haohao** : i'll play then  
**haohao** : i cant promise i won't throw one of you under the bus

 **call me soon** : this seems fun so hey, count me in

 **the bae** : me too

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : ay  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : just one more

 **strong mom** : I don't want to be responsible for our groups disbanding.

 **june** : looks like i'm needed

 **jihoonie** : Shocking

 **june** : i better be a killing role so i can down him

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : ay, let's do this  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : if i die first, i'm quitting and joining gugudan

 **princess** : lmao bye

 **the sun** : what could go wrong?

**  
[day 2]

_[princess changed the chat name to "snakes, the lot of you"]_

**dad** : you die first?

 **princess** : OFC  
**princess** : I WAS MEDIUM AS WELL

 **angel mom** : medium's curse

 **princess** : me @the mafia: i thought it was one fake bitch in this house  
**princess** : it's three

 **call me soon** : the serial killer did nothing  
**call me soon** : so thats good :D

 **princess** : i'm dead and you're celebrating?

 **the pure one** : it's only day 2  
**the pure one** : we gonna be fine

 **the better kang** : praying it stays that way

 **call me soon** : and so lads  
**call me soon** : day 2 ends with xiyeon ded and no lynches :D

**

[day 3]

**angel mom** : @the escort  
**angel mom** : i'm a married mother hands off

 **maknae on top** : doctor, i owe you my lines  
**maknae on top** : (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ been getting more of those recently  
**maknae on top** : oh my god

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** :

   
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : serial killer did us a favour

 **call me soon** : framer is such a shit role  
**call me soon** : i did my best though ; w ;

 **dad** : _random lynch_  
**dad** : _random lynch_

 **the better kang** : yeaaa boiiiii  
**the better kang** : wait no not me

 **princess** : lmao kill her

 **the better kang** : IM SHERIFF U SHITS  
**the better kang** : YOULL REGRET IT

 **illa** : i think she's telling the truth tbh

 **the better kang** : kyla <3 best maknae  
**the better kang** : I LIVE

 **the better kang** : THANK YOU GAY JESUS

 **haohao** : unfortunately

**

[day 4]

**the better kang** : me: checks yewon for trust purposes  
**the better kang** : yewon: shoots me before throwing this over my dead body  
**the better kang** :

 

 **sunshine yewon :D** : unnie (٭°̧̧̧꒳°̧̧̧٭) i'm sorry ~

 **haohao** : which one of you fuckers killed me

 **june** : hao got downed by the mafia  
**june** : ur only lookout tho so its fine

 **the bae** : shot by his own fam,,,  
**the bae** : the chinese mafia

 **haohao** : wen junhui if youre maf i will harm you

 **june** : i wouldn't lie to you ;^)

 **illa** : wait  
**illa** : serial killer didn't do anything :o

 **maknae on top** : about that  
**maknae on top** : doctor healed me again  
**maknae on top** : doc, u da real MVP  
**maknae on top** : I GOT A LEAD THO

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : REVEAL IT

 **maknae on top** : welp, im investigator  
**maknae on top** : "beauty" came up as vigilante, veteran or mafioso :(

 **angel mom** : what kind of _DISRESPECT_

 **princess** : LYNCH HIM

 **angel mom** : I AIN'T NO MAFIOSO  
**angel mom** : CHAN'S JUST A BITTER CHILD

 **the sun** : lmao 5:0 guilty

 **the bae** : bye mother  
**the bae** : mafioso, truly a sinnamon roll

 **haohao** : did any of you really go into this game thinkin jeonghan hyung was gonna be a good role

 **maknae on top** : mom forgive me

 **angel mom** : ...  
**angel mom** : dino, who? never heard of that bitch

 **maknae on top** : MOM

**

[day 5]

**jihoonie** : Well then

 **the sun** : i died a noble death  
**the sun** : thanks mafia

 **maknae on top** : we've lost jailor seokmin hyung and... jihoon hyung...

 **the bae** :

   
**the bae** : rest in pristin

 **jihoonie** : You better avenge me

 **illa** : joshua oppa??

 **the pure one** : hey  
**the pure one** : i know what it looks like here

 **maknae on top** : hyung... it can't be

 **the pure one** : that's bc it isn't  
**the pure one** : i'm just a doctor

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : BOI  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : im doc, VOTE HIM UP

 **maknae on top** : hyung im sorry

 **angel mom** : just how badly do you want to rid of your parents omg

 **maknae on top** : :( im sorry  
**maknae on top** : we need more votes!!!

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : SUNGYEON VOTE

 **the bae** : i went to get a chocolate bar wut

 **illa** : the day is over D:

 **jihoonie** : When my funeral comes, I want town to lower me into my coffin  
**jihoonie** : So you can let me down one last time

**

[day 6]

**the sun** : I'M ALIVE

 **illa** : you're welcome  
**illa** : retrib here

 **maknae on top** : @mafia who tried to kill me yesterday  
**maknae on top** :

 

 **maknae on top** : I lived bitch

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : meanwhile

 **maknae on top** : NOONA  
**maknae on top** : NO

 ***LOUD SCREAMING*** : I SAVED YOU BEFORE I DIED SO IS OK  
***LOUD SCREAMING*** : JUST KILL JOSHUA OPPA FOR ME

 **jihoonie** :

   
**jihoonie** : At least Joshua promoted us before killing you

 **the pure one** : i can explains

 **june** : no need  
**june:** you're goin up on the stand ;)

 **princess:** LYNCH LYNCH LYNCH

 **the pure one** : i have no defense tbh  
**the pure one** : my only regret is not killing dino when i had the chance

 **maknae on top** : using my stage name... das cold

 **the pure one** : bai uwu

 **illa:** bye bye

 **sunshine yewon :D** : he was serial killer!

 **the sun** : only a godfather left now bois

 **the sun** : we can win this!

**

[day 7]

**maknae on top** : YEWON NOONA

 **sunshine yewon :D** : why did you visit me!?!?

 **june** : kim yewon kills 2 town investigatives and no evil roles

 **haohao:** lmao town is screwed

 **maknae on top** : i'm off to cry now

 **the sun** : :( i died again

 **the better kang** : damn right  
**the better kang** : you dont get outta this hell that easily

 **illa:** do we role call?  
**illa:** because i'm the awkward retrib

 **june:** L I E S  
**june:** i am the retributionist

 **illa:** you can't be!  >:l

 **the bae** : looks like we gotta down kyla then

 **sunshine yewon :D** : i'll vote innocent :(

 **sunshine yewon :D** : i believe kyla!

 **june:** i love how yebin's been silent the entire time as well

 **yeBOIII:** :)

 **the bae** : oooo

 **illa:** i'm innocent!!! i revived seokmin oppa!!

 **the bae** : 2:1... deep  
**the bae** : i just abstained

 **illa:** town's lost...

 **june:** thx lovelies ~ ( *¯ ³¯*)♡  
**june:** i was exe

 **illa:** the betrayal

 **june:** xiyeon said we were all snakes  
**june:** i just happen to be the biggest snake :3c

**

[day 8]

**yeBOIII:** STAYING SILENT FOR THE FIRST TIME KEPT ME ALIVE

 **the bae** : welp  
**the bae** : unless you both lynch me i cant win

 **the better kang** : ooo jester??

 **the bae** : u kno it b

 **sunshine yewon :D** : unnie?

 **june:** i've already won so y'all do what you want :3

 **yeBOIII** : ok  
**yeBOIII** : pick wisely sungyeon : )

 **the bae** : i am bad at making decisions fuck

 **the bae** : i can barely choose what socks to wear in the morning  
**the bae** : jester is such pain

 **call me soon** : make the best choice :)

 **the bae** : tHAT MAKES IT HARDER FOR ME  
**the bae** : ok, update  
**the bae** : i have been lynched

 **angel mom** : you know what to do my child

 **princess** : i did not die first for you to let town lose thumbgirl

 **the bae** : aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**

[day 9]

**yeBOIII:** GG lmao

 **jihoonie:** She killed _Yewon_  
**jihoonie:** I was so certain she wouldn't

 **sunshine yewon :D** : it was fun either way!

 **call me soon** : mafia trio is best trio

 **yeBOIII:** you literally kept spamming the lyrics to bohemian rhapsody

 **call me soon** : it was my mood when a certain someone _~~(HONG "JOSHUA" JISOO")~~_ decided to kill me

 **illa:** that was really fun though  
**illa:** even though we all came out trusting each other less

 **the sun** : never again?

 **the better kang** : never again (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

**

  
  
**booyoncé** : 500+ unread messages  
**booyoncé** : what the literal fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the roles :  
> sheriff - yuha  
> doctor - eunwoo  
> investigator - dino  
> jailor - dk  
> medium - xiyeon  
> Godfather - yebin  
> framer - hoshi  
> executioner - jun  
> escort - jihoon  
> mafioso - jeonghan  
> serial killer - joshua  
> jester - sungyeon  
> town killing (veteran) - yewon  
> random town (retributionist) - kyla  
> lookout - minghao
> 
> (this should be a double update so oho)


	11. in kim yewon we trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a change comes about, along with deep questions at 5am and a bit of angst :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a double update so please read back on chap. 10 if you haven't already (tho, it isn't needed.)
> 
> just a heads up, i used a lot more pictures in this chapter aha
> 
> (the tweets in this chapter aren't real by the way, just in case you try and find the accounts)

_snakes, the lot of you. - 3:10am._

_[*LOUD SCREAMING* changed their name to "eunbubu"]_

**eunbubu** : i'm here demanding a change

 **booyoncé** : at 3am in the morning?  
**booyoncé** : i like your style

 **eunbubu** : why r u awake then?

 **booyoncé** : i was lookin for memes,,,

 **eunbubu** : disgusting.

_[booyoncé changed the chat name to "meme loving fucks"]_

**booyoncé** : it took a lot of revolting but josh hyung caved in and let us say fuck freely

 **princess** : praise be

 **eunbubu** : #letseventeensayfuck has achieved its goal  
**eunbubu** : god fuckin bless

_[eunbubu changed princess' name to "sniyeon (snail siyeon)]_

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : this is just dry, unnie

 **eunbubu** : piss off

 **booyoncé** : donn't fi.ght pleeasee,,

 **eunbubu** : KID, YOU ARE MY FAVE

 **booyoncé** : bitch me too the fuck

 **dog lover supreme** : lol

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : oppa, you are awake

 **booyoncé** : do the sleep™ (in honour of kyungwon)

 **dog lover supreme** :

 

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : P R A I S E B E

**

_meme loving fucks. - 5:18am._

**the better kang** : guys  
**the better kang** : what happens if you get scared half to death...twice?

 **dad** : sweet jesus kid

 **june** : you die

 **illa** : you become like TT

 **the sun** : but wait

 **dad** : ???

 **the sun** : can you be scared a quarter to death??

 **the better kang** :

 

 **june** : woah...

 **illa** : thats deep af

 **dad** : oh my god

 **the sun** : also  
**the sun** : if an orange is called an orange...

 **dad** : hoe dont do it

 **the sun** : why isnt a lemon called a yellow?  
**the sun** : why isnt a lime called a green???

 **dad** : ohmygod

 **the better kang** : seokmin, youve got me all fucked up now

 **june** : idk what to say or think anymore...

 **illa:** i don't know what to do with this new information either

 **the better kang** : if you tell a joke in a forest and no one is around to hear it  
**the better kang** : is it still a joke????

 **illa** : gasp

 **june** : mind = blown

 **dad** : i give up

 **the sun** : :oo

 **sleeping beauty** : the only joke here is this fucking convo  
**sleeping beauty** : are you all on weed or smth?

 **june** :

 

 **the sun** : AAAAAAAAAAAA

**

_☼yewonnie☼to: strong mom - 3:11pm._

**☼yewonnie☼** : unnie?

 **strong mom** : Oh, Yewon.  
**strong mom** : Is everything ok?

 **☼yewonnie☼** : not really :(

 **strong mom** : What's wrong??

 **☼yewonnie☼** : i looked up more tweets

 **strong mom** : Yewon...

 **☼yewonnie☼** : you told me not to and im sorry but i was curious  
**☼yewonnie☼** : am i really that bad???

 **strong mom** : Of course not. You're flawless.

 **☼yewonnie☼** : but  
**☼yewonnie☼:**

  
**☼yewonnie☼** : with things like this

 **strong mom** : Yewon...

 **☼yewonnie☼** :

   
**☼yewonnie☼** :

   
**☼yewonnie☼** : i can't be sure anymore

 **strong mom** : Those people can't let you think that way though.

 **☼yewonnie☼** : but they have  
**☼yewonnie☼** : im sorry

 **strong mom** : For what???

 **☼yewonnie☼** : for being so bad  
**☼yewonnie☼** : and letting our group down  
**☼yewonnie☼** : youre all so good and i feel like a burden now

 **strong mom** : Yewon, please.

 **☼yewonnie☼** : im sorry.

 **strong mom** : _Yewon_.  
**strong mom** : Come back online, please...

**

_meme loving fucks - 3:42pm._

**eunbubu** : yo  
**eunbubu** : just returned from the practice room

 **call me soon** : welcome back

 **eunbubu** : thx  
**eunbubu** : i came back to find yewon sobbing and apologising to her stuffed bunny

 **angel mom** : what happened...?

 **eunbubu** : i don't know  
**eunbubu** : i tried to ask her and she started crying harder  
**eunbubu** : i hoped one of you would know because im fuckin lost

 **strong mom** : Oh.

 **angel mom** : that's a knowing "oh"  
**angel mom** : what the fuck happened

 **strong mom** : She looked at some of the tweets left about her.  
**strong mom** : The Anti ones.

 **angel mom** : ah.

 **eunbubu** : why is she apologising then????

 **strong mom** : She feels like a burden to our band... basically.  
**strong mom** : It isn't true at all.

 **call me soon** : she's amazing tho tf

 **strong mom** : She really is.  
**strong mom** : She's usually confident as well...

 **eunbubu** : the mean tweets and comments change that tho

 **yeBOIII** : should we all go and talk to her?

 **angel mom** : i think you guys should wait it out a bit  
**angel mom** : if someone's upset they don't usually want to be coddled suddenly

 **eunbubu** : ye...  
**eunbubu** : the most we can do is wait a bit until she calms  
**eunbubu** : and then hugs

 **haohao** : we could all send her positive messages?  
**haohao** : she'll remember it more

 **yeBOIII** : that's a good idea actually

 **strong mom** : She needs to know just how precious she is too all of us.

 **angel mom** : agreed

 **call me soon** : operation "make yewon happy again" is in motion!

**

_[eunbubu changed the chat name to "kim yewon appreciation group]_

**eunbubu** : call out post for kim yewon aka yehana  
**eunbubu** : is a legitimately precious girl and i adore her with all of my little gay heart

 **call me soon** : helped me in [this](https://youtu.be/s7E31qtcAGQ)  
**call me soon** : all of our fans are still praising her talent and body figure, they love you

 **chinese goddess** : o, i see what we're doing here  
**chinese goddess** : yewon is a lovely, pure-hearted girl who I wouldn't trade for anything  
**chinese goddess** : her smile lights up our practice room!!!

 **angel mom** : i would adopt her in an instant  
**angel mom** : she's so cute and happy  
**angel mom** : and she deserves the world, ok

 **dad** :

   
**dad** : look me in the eyes and try to tell me this angel deserves less than the world  
**dad** : you can't

 **illa** : unnie! you're perfect as you are!  
**illa** : your voice makes me cry tears of pure joy  
**illa** : tho, that might just be the teen angst taking over

 **jihoonie** : You're lovely Yewon.  
**jihoonie** : Your smile could rival Seokmin's

 **the sun** : yewonnn don't be sad D:  
**the sun** : i need my other happy and positive sun friend with me!  
**the sun** : (that's you by the way)

 **the bae** : yewon is the only member I will fully allow to mock me  
**the bae** : she's soft and warms my kokoro  
**the bae** : when she's sad my kokoro is also v sad :(

 **haohao** : i'm not very good at this whole cheering people up thing but  
**haohao** : i hope [this](https://youtu.be/c7rCyll5AeY) helps  
**haohao** : :D

 **the pure one** :

   
**the pure one** : says it all really

 **the better kang** : did i save that photo of yewon smiling or did it save me

**sniyeon (snail siyeon):**

****

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : me, hearing kim yewon speak to me 

 **hansol bling** :

   
**hansol bling** : i found another one! it's concrete proof

 **booyoncé** : BOI, IF YOU don't support kim yewon then you and i will be having serious issues  
**booyoncé** : because she is the most blessed here

 **yeBOIII** : i daresay, the only blessed here

 **dog lover supreme** :

   
**dog lover supreme** : how can you be sad when this pupper supports you

 **won(wee)woo** :

 

 **sleeping beauty** : you're the cutest yewonnie, pristin wouldn't be pristin without you  
**sleeping beauty** : plus, your sleep talking habit makes me soft and the most blessed so thank you

 **maknae on top** : yewon ~ i'm happy you're here with us!  
**maknae on top** : you're like a little ray of light that makes us smile everyday!  
**maknae on top** : mean comments are inevitable but even so  
**maknae on top** : those people don't know the kim yewon that we see, and quite frankly, they don't deserve to

 **june** : word  
**june** : your purity and happiness made me certain that there's a god up there  
**june** : and im thankin him for sending down an angel like you

 **strong mom** : I guess this leaves me last.

 **eunbubu** : u can do it unnie

 **strong mom** : I don't know where to start...  
**strong mom** : I mean, if Yewon's sad then something is definitely wrong.  
**strong mom** : Our little sunshine deserves to be happy more than anything, especially when she's as kind hearted as Yewon is.  
**strong mom** : We all love you very, very, very much.

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i see what you did there

 **strong mom** : Thanks.  
**strong mom** : Really though, you're amazing at everything you do.  
**strong mom** : You make me smile and laugh on days where all I want to do is cry.  
**strong mom** : Thank you for just existing Yewon. That's enough for all of us.

 **eunbubu** : @yewon  
**eunbubu** : ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**

_kim yewon appreciation group. - 5:40pm._

**☼yewonnie☼** :

   
**☼yewonnie☼** : a hello from the yewon who is really, really happy right now!!!!

 **eunbubu** : yewonieeeeeeeeeeeee

 **☼yewonnie☼** : unnie, thank you for everything!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : in fact, thank you everyone!!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i feel so loved!!!!

 **call me soon** : that's because you are loved ~

 **☼yewonnie☼** : i love you all as well!  
**☼yewonnie☼** :

 

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : update - i am weak again

 **call me soon** : virtual hug!

 **☼yewonnie☼** : :D virtual hug!!!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : you all get hugs!!!

 **angel mom** : i'd like mine delivered to me <3

 **☼yewonnie☼** : gladly!!! :D

 **the bae** : yewon rn  
**the bae** :

 

 **call me soon** : you just had to ruin it with a stale meme

 **the bae** : (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ. * ・ ｡ﾟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! hopefully, my posting schedule (if i can even call it that) will remain as usual aha


	12. problematic fave: the minions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the minions tear the group apart, amongst the angst
> 
> also, rest in peaces sofa chan :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains minion hate and i wouldn't have it any other way
> 
> this was really hard to write, for some reason orz;;

_kim yewon appreciation group. - 9:03am._

**june** : sometimes, a man has to look himself up and down in the mirror and realise  
**june** : kang yebin slayed her part in black widow

**yeBOIII** : it you→(* •ω•)☞ ☜(•∀• *) ←me

**june** : oh you

**yeBOIII** : oh me!

**sleeping beauty** : oh me! as in both of you shut up and let ME sleep

**june** : ( ；∀；)

**yeBOIII** : sorry... halmeoni

**sleeping beauty** :

 

**yeBOIII** : this is bullying  
**yeBOIII** : did nuest face teach you nothing

**

_christian parents against memes (4) - 11:20am._

**dad** : guys  
**dad** : its a code red situation

**strong mom** : Are the kids alright?

**dad** : no  
**dad** : chan...

**the pure one** : what happened???  
**the pure one** : is he ok?????

**dad** : he....  
**dad** : HE....!

**the pure one** : choi seungcheol, if he got hurt on your watch i swear

**dad** : he was laughing at minion memes  
**dad** : HE SENT ME THIS  
**dad** :

 

**the pure one** : are you kidding me

**strong mom** : Oh my god...  
**strong mom** : It's worse than I thought...

**the pure one** : wHY

**angel mom** : i've failed him as a momther  
**angel mom** : i'm truly désolé

**dad** : im just praying that it doesn't spread  
**dad** : if it does, i fear disbandment

**angel mom** : smile flower 2.0

**strong mom** : Good luck.

**

_[maknae on top changed the chat name to "banana!"]_

**maknae on top** : guys  
**maknae on top** : look at this meme  
**maknae on top** :

 

**eunbubu** : i cant believe i almost made a "take a closer look at that meme" joke to this shit

**haohao** : for 3 years, i've been in a band with a minion loving fuck  
**haohao** : 3 years of my life i ain't ever gettin back

**maknae on top** : you don't understand  
**maknae on top** : the minions are so IN right now

**haohao** : i actually can't breathe

**the better kang** : are you actually idolising these tiny yellow dicks

**maknae on top** : they're funny

**june** : ngl i laughed a bit

**maknae on top** :

 

**angel mom** : how badly did i fail you all for chan to turn into THIS

**the bae** : he's turnt into a white middle aged mother from the suburbs

**haohao** : we just find out that this entire time his name's been carol

**the bae** : chan gets a driving license and the first thing he does is buy a fucking mini van

**angel mom** : chan, are you in possession of a starbucks card?

**maknae on top** : im being ganged up on here  
**maknae on top** : just for liking the minions

**booyoncé** : the minions poisoned our water supply, burned our crops and delivered plague onto our houses

**the better kang** : the minions are communist normies and i can not and will not support them

**june** :

 

**the bae** : iM????

**haohao** : god bless for wen junhui's memes

**maknae on top** : smh im leavin the band  
**maknae on top** : i've had enough of the bullying

**eunbubu** : t-ara scandal 2.0

**the pure one** : o h

**dad** : yOU CAN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT

**eunbubu** : uwu

**

_banana! - 4:15pm._

**call me soon** : do the parents bang

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : do you think before you type

**call me soon** : not really

**the better kang** : probably  
**the better kang** : that sofa you sit on?  
**the better kang** : they've probably banged on it

**call me soon** : not sofa chan  
**call me soon** : sofa chan don't deserve that

**june** : what do they do when we aren't home then???

**the better kang** : again, the sofa

**call me soon** : D:

**dad** :. ...well.

**angel mom** :

 

**jihoonie** : We're buying a new sofa.

**

_chinese goddess to: strong mom - 7:55pm._

**chinese goddess** : them: perfection doesn't exist  
**chinese goddess** : you:

   
**chinese goddess** : them: shit u rite

**strong mom** : I love you expressing your love in meme form.

**chinese goddess** :

 

**strong mom** : 

**chinese goddess** : a good meme......  
**chinese goddess** : the student... has become the master

**

_banana! - 11:16pm._

**booyoncé** : an update on life  
**booyoncé** : we went out to buy burgers for the others  
**booyoncé** : we passed a dog

**dog lover supreme** : it was so cute  
**dog lover supreme** : the lord is on my side lads

**illa** : that's sweet :D

**booyoncé** : wonwoo hyung was with us as well  
**booyoncé** : i watched the man have an emotional breakdown right before my very eyes

**won(wee)woo** : you asshole

**yeBOIII** : nani happened?

**booyoncé** : wonwoo hyung loves mingyu  
**booyoncé** : wonwoo hyung also fears dogs  
**booyoncé** : his most loved + his most feared

**won(wee)woo** : it  
**won(wee)woo** : it was a big dog

**dog lover supreme** : it was a big pupper!  
**dog lover supreme** : it reminded me of myself

**yeBOIII** : that's such a pure feeling

**dog lover supreme** : i pride myself on my purity  
**dog lover supreme** : i want a dog when i get older as well

**illa** : oooooo

**won(wee)woo** : wait  
**won(wee)woo** : we didn't discuss this

**booyoncé** : discourse in paradise

**yeBOIII** : its me or the dog

**dog lover supreme** : hyung  
**dog lover supreme** : no  
**dog lover supreme** : Babe

**booyoncé** : BOI

**won(wee)woo** : come here

**dog lover supreme** : im on my way

**illa** : what

**yeBOIII** : nani the literal fuck

**booyoncé** : i ain't even know either

**

**dog lover supreme** : i'm getting a dog later on in life!

**illa** : yay!

**won(wee)woo** : im paying for it, apparently

_[booyoncé has changed won(wee)woo's name to "₩onwoo"]_

**₩onwoo** : why do i even fucking bother

**booyoncé** : what would you do without me hyung

**₩onwoo** : _so much more_

**illa** : it's a good nickname  
**illa** : i applaud you oppa

**booyoncé** : sweetie i applaud myself as well

**dog lover supreme** : god bless seungkwan

**yeBOIII** : g o d b l e s s

**booyoncé** : thx

**angel mom** : food is in the living room ~~~

**dog lover supreme** : thanks hyung!  
**dog lover supreme** : im running there now

**booyoncé** : MOVE IM GAY AND HUNGERY

**illa** : you sound like eunwoo unnie now

**booyoncé** : ofc  
**booyoncé** : her meme game is strong like mine

**yeBOIII** : who the fuck says meme game unironically

**booyoncé** : me,,, :(

**₩onwoo:** lmao rip

**booyoncé** : hansol says it as well :(

**yeBOIII** : hansol is a blessed child tho  
**yeBOIII** : you are not

**illa** : voice deeper than my self esteem

**booyoncé** : have u heard wonwoo hyung speak  
**booyoncé** : bc his voice is deeper than the 9th circle of hell

**dog lover supreme** : i like how you immediately mentioned hansol  
**dog lover supreme** : that's so cute

**₩onwoo** : ur pining is gross

**booyoncé** : what pining  
**booyoncé** : there's none of that going on between us????

**yeBOIII** : rlly???

**booyoncé** : yea  
**booyoncé** : ofc not

**₩onwoo** : even tho you cuddle him more than the rest of us?  
**₩onwoo** : ~~(even tho I dont want ur cuddles anyway)~~

**illa** : that's cold oppa

**booyoncé** : i like skinship lmao  
**booyoncé** : it's not that deep

**dog lover supreme** : are you sure you don't like each other that way?  
**dog lover supreme** : you're both like  
**dog lover supreme** : perfect for each other

**yeBOIII** : verkwan the tru OTP

**illa** : that's cute :P

**₩onwoo** : shit.

**yeBOIII** : ???

**₩onwoo** : seungkwan just suddenly got up  
**₩onwoo** : he looked really....  
**₩onwoo** : how do i describe it

**call me soon** : why is seungkwan smad

**₩onwoo** : you degenerate

**illa** : sad + mad, right?  
  
**call me soon** : YEAH

**maknae on top** : he literally just left without a word and slammed his door shut  
**maknae on top** : left his burger as well

**yeBOIII** : thas fuckt up

**angel mom** : what happened???  
**angel mom** : i cant keep up with you youths anymore

**jihoonie** : I think he's legit upset about something  
**jihoonie** : I just don't know what

**illa** : oh...

**₩onwoo** : well  
**₩onwoo** : fuck

**sleeping beauty** : its too late for this edgy teenage angst smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> next chapter may be slightly lengthy and more angsty so ehhhh


	13. guy fieri did nothing wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung calls out the parents (minus josh) whilst the others get ready to rip up their contracts
> 
>  
> 
> oh, and angst :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 1 on 1 chats are easier to write than the group chats for some reason aha
> 
> i hope this is ok :D life has grabbed me by the titballs and killing me lmao

_hansol bling to: the pure one - 1:02am._

**hansol bling** : hyung  
**hansol bling** : are you awake

**the pure one** : ofc  
**the pure one** : what's up

**hansol bling** : i just wanted to have a word  
**hansol bling** : if thats ok

**the pure one** : that's fine  
**the pure one** : is everything ok...?

**hansol bling** : im not sure tbh

**the pure one** : is this about earlier with seungkwan, by any chance?

**hansol bling** : maybe.  
**hansol bling** : i dont know anymore.

**the pure one** : hansol...

**hansol bling** : sorry  
**hansol bling** : im makin this all so cryptic  
**hansol bling** : thats what seungkwan says im best at nowadays

**the pure one** : where are you?

**hansol bling** : park  
**hansol bling** : i needed fresh air or something

**the pure one** : it's freezing out...

**hansol bling** : i know that  
**hansol bling** : i just couldnt take it in the dorm anymore  
**hansol bling** : i keep overthinking things and i had to escape it  
**hansol bling** : thats what i always do tho

**the pure one** : hansol.

**hansol bling** : sorry rambling again  
**hansol bling** : back to what i actually wanted to ask  
**hansol bling** : youre with seungcheol hyung and jeonghan hyung

**the pure one** : i am

**hansol bling** : how  
**hansol bling** : i mean... how did you figure out you liked both of them

**the pure one** : oh  
**the pure one** : i guess it was a few things  
**the pure one** : they both made me feel... special  
**the pure one** : and pushed me to better myself

**hansol bling** : ah

**the pure one** : i fell for both of them but didn't do anything about it  
**the pure one** : until one day, seungcheol sat us both down and we just talked it out  
**the pure one** : ...  
**the pure one** : hansol?

**hansol bling** : soz  
**hansol bling** : its cold  
**hansol bling** : hard to type  
**hansol bling** : i dont want to come back now tho  
**hansol bling** : not like this

**the pure one** : hansol, i'm coming to get you  
**the pure one** : please talk to me

**hansol bling** : hyung  
**hansol bling** : i dont  
**hansol bling** : i dont think i can do this anymore

_[phonecall /w the pure one - 1:21am]_

**

_banana! - 5:35am._

**the bae** : the sun is rising

**haohao** : ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ R I S E

**the better kang** : ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ R A I S E T H E S U N ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

**the bae** : how am i meant to respect my oppas and unnies when you pull shit like this

**haohao** : you hurt me thumbgirl

**the bae** : (๑و•̀ω•́)و im bout to start swingin

**haohao** : Q(｀⌒´Q)

**call me soon** : i hate the sun

**the bae** : controversial

**the better kang** : you know what they say  
**the better kang** : the hoshis only come out at night

**call me soon** : you get a hearty chuckle for that one

**the better kang** : its the best ima get

**haohao** : at least you acknowledge

**call me soon** : as i was saying  
**call me soon** : i hate the sun

**the bae** : why tho

**call me soon** : look at it  
**call me soon** : shining brightly  
**call me soon** : who the FUCK does it think it is?  
**call me soon** : trying to shine brighter than lee seokmin

**the better kang** : sweet jesus

**call me soon** : im gonna fight it

**the better kang** : you what now

**call me soon** : did i fucking stutter

**the bae** : has he actually gone to do it

**haohao** : he's threatening the sun out of the window

**the bae** : the absolute madman

**the better kang** : when will your fave ever

**haohao** : this is what i have to put up with on a daily basis

**the bae** : could be worse  
**the bae** : you could be dead :D

**the better kang** : thats so morbid  
**the better kang** : nayoung unnie should really start monitoring your mental health

**haohao** :

 

**the better kang** : SAME GOES FOR SEUNGCHEOL OPPA OMG

**

_₩onwoo to: dog lover supreme. - 8:14am._

**dog lover supreme** : wonu ~~~  
**dog lover supreme** : i'm going to the pledis building

**₩onwoo** : dont leave the dorm

**dog lover supreme** : ???  
**dog lover supreme** : why not?

**₩onwoo** : just don't please

**dog lover supreme** : you're scaring me...  
**dog lover supreme** : why not?

**₩onwoo** : i cant  
**₩onwoo** : for the love of god just stay

**dog lover supreme** : wonwoo

**₩onwoo** :

 

**dog lover supreme** : i'm breaking up with you i swear

**

_banana. - 1:30pm._

**sleeping beauty** : you know  
**sleeping beauty** : i don't trust people who can't admit their faves have problems

**angel mom** : did you mean [insert literally any fandom here]

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : we all have our flaws

**june** : it's true

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : except me  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : lmao bitch u thought

**illa** : you hate milk

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i think you'll find liking milk IS the flaw

**illa** : keep thinking that  
**illa** : when im 50 and am known as the mega grandma thx to milk, i'll be sure to find you and square up  
**illa** : we'll see who's bones break first :)

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : oh...mygod

**june** : im actually scared on your behalf

**the pure one** : backtracking quickly  
**the pure one** : perfect people do exist

**sleeping beauty** : you're gonna be one of those people i don't trust

**the pure one** : guy fieri did nothing wrong??  
**the pure one** : he has NO flaws

**illa** :

   
**illa** : seems like a good man

**sleeping beauty** : his haircut...

**june** : smash mouth has rlly changed over the years...

**angel mom** : he looks like a wreck tbh

**june** : he shares your current haircut tho?

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : is that where pledis got the inspiration from?

**angel mom** : both of y'all better start RUNNIN

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : ┗(^Ο^　)┓三

**june** : **_YEET_**

**

_banana! - 7:11pm._

**dad** : sometimes i like to sit back  
**dad** : and remember the times my children have done me wrong

**the bae** : none of us have ever done nayoung unnie wrong

**strong mom** : You and Kyungwon almost killed me.

**the bae** : we were getting ready for halloween!

**strong mom** : In the middle of _MARCH??_

**the better kang** : ur just weak unnie

**strong mom** : Both of you were covered in blood and out cold?  
**strong mom** : I almost had a heart attack!

**the bae** : fake blood

**june** : the play dead prank  
**june** : a classic

**dad** : youve done us a service nayoung

**strong mom** : How have your kids failed you?

**dad** : glad you asked  
**dad** : jeonghan, if you will

**angel mom** : thanks cheollie  
**angel mom** : august 2nd, 2016: kwon soonyoung runs into our room at 2 in the morning  
**angel mom** : yellin about how we were being burgled  
**angel mom** : we both almost had heart attacks

**the better kang** : holy shit

**angel mom** : yeah  
**angel mom** : we were not being burgled.  
**angel mom** : minghao had gotten up to get food and had dropped something  
**angel mom** : minghao was the ""burglar""

**the bae** : food at 2am?

**haohao** : my lifes a wreck sungyeon

**the bae** : relatable af dude

**dad** : we were busy at the time as well smh

**strong mom** : Busy with??

**angel mom** : well,,,

**dad** : thats not important

**call me soon** : 02/08/16, 2am  
**call me soon** : a.k.a the date i witnessed 2 of my parents about to fuck

**the bae** : honey thas not ok

**strong mom** : I shouldn't have asked.

**the better kang** : it can't be that bad  
**the better kang** : we've witnessed nayoung and jieqiong making out so many times

**haohao** : eating each others faces = / = fucking

**the better kang** : really? i did not know that! thank you for enlightening me

**haohao** : your sarcastic tone is not needed

**call me soon** : you dont understand  
**call me soon** : jeonghan hyung...  
**call me soon** : he was...

**dad** : you dont have to say it

**the bae** : no no, he does

**call me soon** : can i express it through meme?

**the bae** : is there any other way??

**angel mom** : soonyoung please

**call me soon** :

 

**strong mom** : I'm leaving Pledis.

**haohao** : is exo still accepting members  
**haohao** : if not, i'll help make up the next nct unit bc man  
**haohao** : i aint wanna be here anymore

**dad** : i'm sorry you had to witness that

**the bae** : let's band together and form a group  
**the bae** : we can be the next kard

**haohao** : the lesser kard  
**haohao** : ~~(too good)~~

**strong mom** : Too good.

**call me soon** : lets leave asap  
**call me soon** : i still hear seungcheol hyung muffled voice of "dont stop" whenever i close my eyes

**dad** : _sHUT UP_

**strong mom** : WE'RE TAKING JOSHUA WITH US AT THIS RATE.

**the bae** :

 

**the better kang** : wake me up **(wake me up inside)**

**angel mom** : IM SUING FOR DEFAMATION OF CHARACTER

**dad** : AAAAAAAAAAAA

**

**jihoonie** : Do  
**jihoonie** : Do you ever want to unread a conversation so bad

**chinese goddess** : i should have stayed in china  
**chinese goddess** : it wasn't worth this

**

_sinnamon roll to: the pure one - 12:01am._

**sinnamon roll** : heyy  
**sinnamon roll** : i changed my name ~

**the pure one** : it fits you perfectly :)

**sinnamon roll** : rightfully so  
**sinnamon roll** : cheollie wants hugs and i refused  
**sinnamon roll** : the group chat convo traumatized me too much today

**the pure one** : ohhh

**sinnamon roll** : are you coming??

**the pure one** : i can't rn  
**the pure one** : hansol kinda needs me

**sinnamon roll** : oh  
**sinnamon roll** : he and seungkwan haven't been out of their rooms all day  
**sinnamon roll** : seokmin says seungkwan is rlly ill tho so i guess that's why

**the pure one** : probably  
**the pure one** : just don't wait up for me, ok?

**sinnamon roll** : ok then  
**sinnamon roll** : love you ♥ (cheollie said it as well but i refuse to hear his hoe voice)

**the pure one** : i love you both as well :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! if i made a mistake somewhere, please tell me!
> 
> sinnamon roll is jeonghan, tho i think you probably knew that


	14. i'm sorry bae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre debut pictures, animal crossing and, of course, sungyeon dies 
> 
> :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this chapter almost inspired me to go on animal crossing again after 2 years. almost.
> 
> thank you for your comments as usual! i'm trying to write stuff in tho i don't think i've written much about my bias' in both groups so wOW

_the better kang to: june - 8:10am._

**the better kang** :

   
**the better kang** : paint me like one of your french girls

 **june** : youre actually dead to me

 **the better kang** :

 

 **june** : im telling nayoung noona bYE

 **the better kang** : NOIMSORRY

**

_banana! - 10:02am._

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : oh my god

 **call me soon** : wus poppin jimbo

 **chinese goddess** : shit

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : ok SO  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : my little sister suddenly texts me tellin me she found my old DS

 **chinese goddess** : what a kind little sister

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : don't encourage her  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : ANYWAYS she told me the game left in there was animal crossing new leaf

 **call me soon:** already alarm bells are ringing

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : they should be  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i haven't played since 2013

 **chinese goddess** : oh my god

 **call me soon** : you monster

 **dog lover supreme** : ~~you can call me monster~~

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i'm as ashamed as you are  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : she sent me screenshots of my town and i actually CRIED

 **call me soon** : who wouldn't tho

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : all my good villagers upped and left

 **chinese goddess** : you neglected them for 4+ years????

 **dog lover supreme** : she has a point kid

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : you don't understand  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i lost this cutie  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** :

 

 **call me soon** : they're cute!

 **chinese goddess** : lolly's a girl, i think

 **dog lover supreme** : cats are for normies but she's cute!!

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : cute right?  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : look at what replaced her  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** :

 

 **dog lover supreme** : why does it have a moustache...?

 **call me soon** : im scared

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i regret leaving my villagers to perish

 **chinese goddess** : they could've been dead

 **call me soon** : rip

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : my sister says she'll play it when she can so they have another chance at life

 **dog lover supreme** : revived after 4 years  
**dog lover supreme** : we can only pray they survive this time

 **chinese goddess** : hopefully xiyeon's neglectful attitude doesn't run in the fam

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i assure you it does not

 **call me soon** : the fam

**

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i take everything back  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** :

 

 **call me soon** : lmao

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i leave for 4 years and yet these fuckers don't even have it in them to donate 1 BELL  
**sniyeon(snail siyeon)** : they deserve jackshit  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : im stepping down as mayor  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : isabelle take the fucking wheel

**

_[eunbubu changed the chat name to "meme team"]_

**eunbubu** : the old name was pissing me off

 **june** : hey  
**june** : i have a question

 **eunbubu** : ask away my dude

 **june** :

   
**june** : youre in the club and this guy slaps ur gf's ass  
**june** : wyd?

 **eunbubu** : i cant do nothin  
**eunbubu** : thats his girl now

 **haohao** : wen junhui, you better sleep with your eyes open

 **june** : :3c upupupu

**

_meme team. - 5:10pm._

**☼yewonnie☼** : we have a bit of an issue :<

 **jihoonie** : Is everything alright?

 **the bae** : w ell  
**the bae** : youre gonna laugh

 **strong mom** : It's not going to be funny, is it.

 **☼yewonnie☼** : sungyeon got us locked in the storage room!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : we cannot escape

 **dad** : the only notification i saw was yewon saying "we cannot escape'  
**dad** : i thought satan had taken over smh

 **jihoonie** : I...  
**jihoonie** : How? Why?

 **☼yewonnie☼** : those were the questions she was asking herself as well  
**☼yewonnie☼** : we've been in here for about an hour, i think?

 **dad** : an hour?????

 **strong mom** : Bae Sungyeon.

_[the bae changed their name to "shanNOn"]_

**shanNOn** : sorry  
**shanNOn** : i think you have the wrong number??

 **strong mom** : SUNGYEON.

 **shanNOn** : i think we're breaking up???

 **dad** : how do you start breaking up over text?

 **shanNOn** : _(paper crumpling sounds)_

 **strong mom** : I'm coming.

 **☼yewonnie☼** : yay for nayoung unnie!!!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : she is our saviour!!

 **jihoonie** : _Your_ saviour, probably  
**jihoonie** : I don't think Sungyeon's getting out of there alive

 **☼yewonnie☼** : is that why she's trying to write a will??

 **dad** : nayoung's mother senses probably have her running there tbh

 **☼yewonnie☼** : probably  ( ´﹀` )

 **illa** : oh, unnie  
**illa** : the building lift is out of order

 **strong mom** : I guess there's nothing for it.  
**strong mom** : The stairs it is.

 **dad** : HOW

 **jihoonie** : I swear, the storage room is on the 20th floor

 **☼yewonnie☼** : it is!

 **dad** : that won't stop her

 **illa** : you can't stop unnie when she's in mother mode

 **maknae on top** : you can do it noona!

 **☼yewonnie☼** : for some reason  
**☼yewonnie☼** : sungyeon's started writing quicker?

 **dad** : lmao

 **the sun** : me and bumzu hyung are at the pledis building  
**the sun** : raina noona asked us if nayoung noona was ok?  
**the sun** : apparently she was seen sprinting up the staircase

 **shanNOn** : HOLYFUCK

 **jihoonie** : You lived a good life, Sungyeon.

 **illa** : died one of the vocalists of our generation  
**illa** : she shan't be forgotten

 **jihoonie** : Never forget

 **illa** : :'(

 **maknae on top** : i'm cheering her on  
**maknae on top** : it's always good seeing people trying their hardest

 **☼yewonnie☼** : that's true! :D

 **dad** : i  
**dad** : i think sungyeon's trying **her** hardest not to die here

 **the sun** : ???  
**the sun** : bumzu hyung asks if we should be concerned

 **the better kang** : its fine  
**the better kang** : tell him we're gonna start promoting as a 9 group band

 **dad** : twice is shookt

 **☼yewonnie☼** : oh!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i hear footsteps?

 **jihoonie** : Oh my god

 **☼yewonnie☼** : i think it's running actually  
**☼yewonnie☼** : it's getting louder

 **maknae on top** : rest in pieces bae

 **☼yewonnie☼** : the door is being unlocked!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : sungyeon, why are you screaming?

 **strong mom** : I'm here :)

 **☼yewonnie☼** : yay!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : the door is open!

 **the better kang** : rip

 **illa** : unnie ~

 **shanNOn** : BY EEE

**

 **shanNOn** : in the event of my inevitable death, i want all of my dolla to go to IU sunbaenim because i love her and will support her even from the depths of hell  
**shanNOn** : all of my pudding and candy goes to minkyung unnie for only calling me a thumb once  
**shanNOn** : please keep reminding yebin unnie that she's short <3 sayonara - bae sungyeon aka shannon :(

**

_the sun to: booyoncé. - 11:00pm._

**the sun** : hey  
**the sun** : the hyungs are treating us to meat :D  
**the sun** : you coming?

 **booyoncé** : nty

 **the sun** : ...  
**the sun** : do you want me to tell them you're ill again?

 **booyoncé** : yeah  
**booyoncé** : if that's alright

 **the sun:** course it is  
**the sun** : i don't want you to be alone though  
**the sun** : especially since you won't tell me what's wrong :(

 **booyoncé** : idk  
**booyoncé** : i'll be fine tho dw

 **the sun** : i know you're lying :/  
**the sun** : i don't mind staying with you  
**the sun** : we can watch rupaul?

 **booyoncé** : you don't have to stay for me

 **the sun** : i'd rather stay with you stupiddo  
**the sun** : come to the living room  
**the sun** : and please explain to me who sasha valour is and why her make-up is so on point rn

 **booyoncé** : ... gladly. :)

**

_haohao to: hansol bling. - 11:00pm._

**haohao** :

   
**haohao** : hola

 **hansol bling** : hey

 **haohao** : the hyungs are buying us meat ~  
**haohao** : come along young one

 **hansol bling** : do i have to?

 **haohao** : that was not the response i was emotionally prepared for  
**haohao** : is there any reason why?

 **hansol bling** : i just don't feel quite like it

 **haohao** : oh  
**haohao** : that's ok then  
**haohao** : i haven't upset you, have i?

 **hansol bling** : what?  
**hansol bling** : of course not hao

 **haohao** : right  
**haohao** : we just haven't spoken in 3 days  
**haohao** : makes practice REAL awkward  
**haohao** : just wanted to make sure I didn't upset you tho

 **hansol bling** : you definitely haven't

 **haohao** : aight  
**haohao** : seokmin says he and seungkwan are staying back  
**haohao** : you 3 can be squad goals  
**haohao** : since seokmin is too pure for the 97 liner ladz

 **hansol bling** : wait  
**hansol bling** : seokmin hyung is staying back

 **haohao** : yes you fool  
**haohao** : can you not read????

 **hansol bling** : and seungkwan

 **haohao** : yes????  
**haohao** : am i talkin to a brick wall or what

 **hansol bling** : k  
**hansol bling** : you're all going to dongpang grill?

 **haohao** : yes...?

 **hansol bling** : wait up

 **haohao** : why?

 **hansol bling** : i'm coming as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! next chapter is actually longer (i mean it this time lmao)
> 
> i appreciate all the comments and kudos :D


	15. netflix and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a serious incident takes place, memes are exchanged and feelings are realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was, by far, the hardest chapter to write i cry 
> 
> also, word of warning, this chapter contains an OITNB spoiler (it's one line though)

_dad to: the pure one. - 1:10am._

**dad** : how is hansol doing

 **the pure one** : i don't know.  
**the pure one** : me, minghao and chan are with him rn  
**the pure one** : he's asleep now if that says anything

 **dad** : that's good

 **the pure one** : mhm

 **dad** : you know what's going on with him, right?

 **the pure one** : sort of??  
**the pure one** : i don't even think HE knows what's going on with himself

 **dad** : i think i need to call a group meeting.

 **the pure one** : don't.  
**the pure one** : give him time.

 **dad** : how am i meant to when i don't know what's going on with the kids anymore?  
**dad** : today was the result of not knowing!

 **the pure one** : today wasn't anyone's fault seungcheol  
**the pure one** : you know that

 **dad** : i can't be sure of that anymore  
**dad** : i'm gonna go now

 **the pure one** : oh  
**the pure one** : goodbye

 **dad** : bye

 **the pure one** : i love you.  
_[read - 1:14am.]_

**

_meme team. - 1:46am._

**eunbubu** : what up lads

 **the sun** : me and seungkwan fell asleep marathoning episodes of rupaul's drag race  
**the sun** : im crying about eureka still

 **strong mom** : RuPaul is too addictive.  
**strong mom** : Yoojung made me watch it with her and it's haunted me ever since...

 **eunbubu** : its true  
**eunbubu** : shes even started saying "now, sashay away" to us after practice

 **the sun** : soon, we will be doing that  
**the sun** : oh

 **strong mom** : Why the "oh?"

 **booyoncé** : am i still tired or is manager hyung actually here  
**booyoncé** : like physically here

 **eunbubu** : wHAT

 **maknae on top** : he's here  
**maknae on top** : i thought he wasn't going to come

 **june** : you thought wrong b

 **the sun** : why is manager hyung here????

 **shanNOn** : wus the sitch

 **june** : its a wild story

 **maknae on top** : it really is

 **eunbubu** : qué?

 **the sun** : manager hyung went into one of our rooms and then left  
**the sun** : what happened???

 **booyoncé** : the last time he came here was when we all thought SM was tryin to kidnap jihoon hyung

 **shanNOn** : alarming

 **booyoncé** : damn you park chanyeol  
**booyoncé** : you attractive son of a bitch

 **strong mom** : Usually manager-nim only comes around when it involves something serious...  
**strong mom** : Is everything ok...?

 **maknae on top** : we don't know  
**maknae on top** : in all honesty

 **the sun** : ?

 **maknae on top** : i'll tell you what happened

 **strong mom** : Ok.

 **maknae on top** : so  
**maknae on top** : the hyungs offered to treat us to meat after practice so we took them up on that offer!

 **the sun** : me and seungkwan didn't go tho

 **booyoncé** : yeah  
**booyoncé** : im ill.

 **maknae on top** : it was all of us minus those two  
**maknae on top** : the restaurant we went to was nice  
**maknae on top** : we were all having a fun time

 **june** : until hansol...

 **eunbubu** : hansol? what

 **booyoncé** : what.

 **maknae on top** : he hadn't really said anything the entire time  
**maknae on top** : minghao hyung said he was tired  
**maknae on top** : nobody questioned it because we were all tired as well

 **june** : fuckin drained tbh

 **maknae on top** : mhm  
**maknae on top** : it was kind of fine?  
**maknae on top** : i looked over at him though and he was tearing up

 **strong mom** : Oh.

 **maknae on top** : i asked him if he was ok  
**maknae on top** : i really shouldn't have

 **the sun** : why not?

 **june** : hansol started bawling  
**june** : like, really hard  
**june** : so hard that i don't think he was breathing properly

 **strong mom** : Oh my god...

 **june** : then he passed out

 **eunbubu** : wait what

 **maknae on top** : manager hyung says he fainted because of his crying

 **eunbubu** : is that possible

 **june** : ya  
**june** : keep in mind the kid was hyperventilating and shit  
**june** : the restaurant was almost empty so we didn't attract too much attention  
**june** : but none of us could calm him

 **strong mom** : How is he now?

 **maknae on top** : he's asleep  
**maknae on top** : manager hyung came in here to see if he could still promote or perform

 **eunbubu** : ooo

 **maknae on top** : he says hansol hyung will probably be ok in the morning  
**maknae on top** : we all hope

 **the sun** : do you know why he was crying? D:

 **maknae on top** : no :(  
**maknae on top** : i guess we'll know in the morning though

 **eunbubu** : at least youre all there to look after him

 **june** : im not legally allowed to look after things anymore  
**june** : long story short, i almost dropped tosun outta a window

 **eunbubu** : tosun?

 **june** : mingyu's stuffed bunny predebut  
**june** : it still sits in the corner somewhere

 **maknae on top** : mingyu banned him from ever trying to take care of anything ever again

 **june** : i'm a loyal man so i'm stickin to it

 **shanNOn** : whatta man

 **strong mom** : :/  
**strong mom** : In all seriousness though, are you sure Hansol will be ok?  
**strong mom** : I'm quite worried.

 **maknae on top** : um  
**maknae on top** : we don't quite know  
**maknae on top** : but we'll all be there for him no matter what :D

 **the sun** : that's right!

 **booyoncé** : im gonna go back to sleep

 **eunbubu** : apart from 1 fake bitch

 **booyoncé** : thanks.

 **eunbubu** : im joking kid :P  
**eunbubu** : dw

 **shanNOn** : didn't you just nap?

 **booyoncé** : yeah  
**booyoncé** : i feel kinda sick now though so im gonna take my leave

 **june** : good night :V

 **strong mom** : I'm going to sleep now as well.  
**strong mom** : Though, I'll probably be too worried to dream properly... ha.

 **eunbubu** : i guess you could say...

 **june** : ho  
**june** : dont do it

 **eunbubu** : no more dream

 **june** : oh my god

 **strong mom** : I hope to have an eternal sleep now.

 **eunbubu** : UNNIE NO

 **shanNOn** : you killed nayoung unnie  
**shanNOn** : how could u

 **june:** ;( the mother of 2 fams,,, ded

 **eunbubu** : I REPENT

**

_☼yewonnie☼ to: dog lover supreme. - 10:41am._

**☼yewonnie☼** : hello!

 **dog lover supreme** : :D  
**dog lover supreme** : hi!

 **☼yewonnie☼** : i need your professional opinion!

 **dog lover supreme** : gasp  
**dog lover supreme** : you are the first to notice my professionalness  
**dog lover supreme** : you have an eye yewon

 **☼yewonnie☼** : i have 2 eyes!

 **dog lover supreme** : thats true!

 **☼yewonnie☼** :

**☼yewonnie☼** : what would you rate this dog?

 **dog lover supreme** : 10/10  
**dog lover supreme** : he looks very happy and i want to cherish him for life  
**dog lover supreme** : would give him all the pats he desires

 **☼yewonnie☼** :

 

 **dog lover supreme** : 10/10 again... a perfect boy  
**dog lover supreme** : he has not only won the title of a good boy, but he has won my heart

 **☼yewonnie☼** :

 

 **dog lover supreme** : 100% perfecto  
**dog lover supreme** : i would take this pupper on walks whenever and wherever  
**dog lover supreme** : i will walk to the ends of the earth with this dog mark my words

 **☼yewonnie☼** : you gave all of them perfect scores!

 **dog lover supreme** : there is no such thing as an imperfect dog

 **☼yewonnie☼** : words to live by :D

 **dog lover supreme** : the words i'll put on my grave surely

 **☼yewonnie☼** : yay!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : thank you professional dog rater kim!

 **dog lover supreme** : please, professional dog rater kim is my father  
**dog lover supreme** : though i like the sound of it  
**dog lover supreme** : i shall keep that title actually

 **☼yewonnie☼** : world's first class professional dog rater kim

 **dog lover supreme** :

 

 **☼yewonnie☼** : oppa  
**☼yewonnie☼** : why?

**

_meme team. - 1:25pm._

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : guys  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : today i was asked a risky question and i need help

 **call me soon** : what is it?

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : ask away yebin unnie

 **yeBOIII** : i'll feel stupid

 **₩onwoo** : go ahead  
**₩onwoo** : we aren't judgemental

 **yeBOIII** : ok  
**yeBOIII** : what is netflix and chill?

 **call me soon** : oh no

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i'm glad you see my pain

 **illa** : unnie...

 **₩onwoo** : i'm genuinely shocked she doesn't know

 **yeBOIII** : WHAT IS IT GOD DAMMIT

 **the sun** : it's when you watch netflix with someone  
**the sun** : the chill part implies that the both of you are at peace

 **yeBOIII** : so i could say me and nayoung unnie were netflix and chill the other day?

 **the sun** : yeah!

 **chinese goddess** :

 

 **strong mom** : I fail to see the problem.

 **call me soon** : as cute as seokmin's answer is

 **the sun** : :D

 **call me soon** : it's wrong

 **the sun** : D:

 **₩onwoo** : the netflix part is right at least

 **yeBOIII** : is this it  
**yeBOIII** : is this how it feels to be... old?  
**yeBOIII** : i'm sorry for all those times i mocked you nayoung unnie

 **strong mom** : As long as it isn't something that will make me ground you, you can all tell her.

 **illa** : oops

 **strong mom** : The oops does not help me, Kyla.

 **call me soon** : the oops was needed  
**call me soon** : netflix and chill is an oops

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : if it goes wrong, then it's an oops

 **call me soon** : ayyy

 **yeBOIII** : can someone just tell me  
**yeBOIII** : this gc can't get anymore traumatic at this point  
**yeBOIII** : not after cupcakke and seungcheol oppa gettin the succ

 **chinese goddess** : succoups  
**chinese goddess** : *rolls away*

 **₩onwoo** : do not return

 **chinese goddess** : you make my kokoro the broken kokoro

 **june:** looks like it's my time to shine

 **call me soon** : we gon' make it shine

 **illa** : shining diamond yeah

 **june** : both of you bringing up pre debut _HURTS ME_

 **illa** : hehe

 **june** : netflix and chill, defined by google  
**june** : it basically means you do the do with netflix on in the background

 **yeBOIII** : what

 **strong mom** : But...  
**strong mom** : Why?

 **june** : are you kinkshaming, noona?

 **chinese goddess** : babe pls

 **yeBOIII** : i sorta wish i didn't ask  
**yeBOIII** : i could've lived my life not knowing that

 **call me soon** : just thinking about it  
**call me soon** : gettin hot and steamy with your partner as hannah baker kills herself on screen

 **strong mom** : : @netflix why

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : what could be hotter?

 **june** : netflix and chill as poussey dies

 **illa** : nO

 **yeBOIII** : TOO SOON YOU ASSHOLE

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : IM CRYING

 **₩onwoo** : CANCELLED  
**₩onwoo** : THIS CHAT IS CANCELLED™

  
**

_sinnamon roll to: the pure one. - 2:14pm._

**sinnamon roll** : hola

 **the pure one:** hi

 **sinnamon roll:** is hansol awake?

 **the pure one** : he is  
**the pure one** : he's feeling a bit better now

 **sinnamon roll** : that's good to hear  
**sinnamon roll** : any idea as to what was upsetting him?

 **the pure one** : he's just been thinking too much recently  
**the pure one** : i'm trying to help him but it's hard

 **sinnamon roll** : are you with him right now?

 **the pure one** : i left for a bit  
**the pure one** : minghao's trying to talk to him right now

 **sinnamon roll** : come here?  
**sinnamon roll** : i miss your warmth  
**sinnamon roll** : as does cheollie

 **the pure one** : he isn't mad at me?

 **sinnamon roll** : ofc not  
**sinnamon roll** : he's mad at himself  
**sinnamon roll** : god knows how much he loves those kids

 **the pure one** : i guess i'll come to your room then.

 **sinnamon roll** : love you so much josh  
**sinnamon roll** : that was seungcheol but the point STILL STANDS

 **the pure one** : i love you both too  
**the pure one** : so, so much.

**

_meme team. - 4:54pm._

**chinese goddess** : this just in  
**chinese goddess** : nayoung is thicc

 **jihoonie** : I've officially lost the will to live on

 **strong mom** : Jieqiong...

 **chinese goddess** : thicc  
**chinese goddess** : _thoughtful, honest, interesting, caring, compassionate_

 **strong mom** : I'll take it.

 **the better kang** : this is why park nayoung left us to thrive

**

_eunbubu to: booyoncé. - 6:59pm._

**eunbubu** :

 

 **booyoncé** : hey

 **eunbubu** : yo  
**eunbubu** : how is life?

 **booyoncé** : pretty decent  
**booyoncé** : you?

 **eunbubu** : kwannie, darling  
**eunbubu** : lets not spin this on me

 **booyoncé:** wot

 **eunbubu** : you arent actually ill, are you?

 **booyoncé** : of course i am  
**booyoncé** : why do you think otherwise

 **eunbubu** : 1) youre typin coherently  
**eunbubu** : unless youre jihoon oppa or nayoung unnie, that shit impossible  
**eunbubu** : 2) you fell ill pretty suddenly :^) right after hansol stopped coming online

 **booyoncé** : is it that obvious

 **eunbubu** : idk  
**eunbubu** : ive played enough ace attorney to kno when im being bullshitted  
**eunbubu** : apart from when xiyeon used french against me

 **booyoncé** : good times

 **eunbubu** : regret  
**eunbubu** : anywayss  
**eunbubu** : whyre you fakin illness?

 **booyoncé** : sigh  
**booyoncé** : tbh, i dont wanna face my members

 **eunbubu** : ??  
**eunbubu** : they arent THAT bad

 **booyoncé** : they arent the problem tho  
**booyoncé** : its me

 **eunbubu** : whyre you the problem?

 **booyoncé** : i just am  
**booyoncé** : im awful

 **eunbubu** :

   
**eunbubu** : you seem cool? i aint spottin a problem

 **booyoncé** : i guess  
**booyoncé** : let me ask you this

 **eunbubu** : go ahead b

 **booyoncé** : youre gay right

 **eunbubu** : the gayest™  
**eunbubu** : why

 **booyoncé:** ofc i am too  
**booyoncé** : have you ever fallen in love tho

 **eunbubu** : love? ion kno her  
**eunbubu** : rlly tho, i loved someone predebut  
**eunbubu** : but she left and i cried for like a week

 **booyoncé** : aww

 **eunbubu** : she doesnt deserve an aw  
**eunbubu** : bitch unfollowed my spam account  
**eunbubu** : continué

 **booyoncé** : in short  
**booyoncé** : i think im in love  
**booyoncé** : ive been in love this entire time

 **eunbubu** : with someone i kno?

 **booyoncé** : you see  
**booyoncé** : i love hansol.

 **eunbubu** :

   
**eunbubu** : i joke, y'all are perfect for each other

 **booyoncé** : thats what i thought  
**booyoncé** : but he's a str8

 **eunbubu** : forgot about that

 **booyoncé** : that and he's so cryptic about how he feels  
**booyoncé** : sometimes i wonder if hes just being difficult or genuinely scared

 **eunbubu** : probs the latter  
**eunbubu** : the kid looks at you like ur his entire universe tho

 **booyoncé** : you really think so?

 **eunbubu** : i never lie  
**eunbubu** : go get your mans

 **booyoncé** : ima try and muster the courage now

 **eunbubu** : go gurl

 **booyoncé** :

 

 **eunbubu** : AYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! things will start to pick up, i think. 
> 
> :D


	16. bam(bam) bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talks are FINALLY had and angst is settled. 
> 
> also cursed kunpimook is never allowed to be unattended with a phone again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the titles of these chapters are getting worse, right?  
> the alternative was gonna be "never ever (leave bambam with your phone)" but t'was too long rip
> 
> thank you for sticking by this fic still! i'll keep going okaa ~

_meme team. - 4:18pm._

**call me soon** : after watching the people around you write lyrics, you want to try right?

 **shanNOn** : yeah

 **call me soon** : yeah, fun  
**call me soon** : whenever i tried to write deep shit like hansol or jihoon, it came out like  
**call me soon** :

 

 **shanNOn** :

 

 **june** :

 

 **sleeping beauty** : isn't this just kyungwon's thought track

 **the better kang** : RUDE

**

_sniyeon (snail siyeon) to: illa. - 9:20pm._

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : kyla

 **illa** : ?

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i demand an explanation

 **illa** : for what?  
**illa** : if anything is broken, we both know it was kyungwon unnie

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : very true  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : not what i'm talking about tho

 **illa** : what is it then? :o

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : an explanation for this  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** :

 

 **illa** : oh

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i want an explanation as to why you're so beautiful  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i demand to know

 **illa** :

   
**illa** : i could ask you the same thing...

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : it seems we're at a crossroads...

 **illa** : what is there left to do unnie?

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : looks like we're gonna have to be cute together  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : there's no other choice

 **illa** :

 

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon):** full offense but we're beautiful

 **illa** : ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)

**

_booyoncé to: hansol bling. - 1:01am._

**booyoncé** : hansol?

 **hansol bling** : hello.

 **booyoncé** : oh  
**booyoncé** : wasn't expecting a response

 **hansol bling** : ...

 **booyoncé** : um  
**booyoncé** : how are you?

 **hansol bling** : i'm fine.  
**hansol bling** : you?

 **booyoncé** : fine

 **hansol bling** : ok then

 **booyoncé** : right  
**booyoncé** : let's get some things straight here

 **hansol bling** : i'm not

 **booyoncé** : what?

 **hansol bling** : me  
**hansol bling** : i don't think i am

 **booyoncé** : oh  
**booyoncé** : well done for figuring that one out.

 **hansol bling** : you're being sarcastic right

 **booyoncé** : mm, probably  
**booyoncé** : this convo is turning malicious soz  
**booyoncé** : defo not my intentions

 **hansol bling** : no it's fine  
**hansol bling** : i'm sure we both have a lot on our minds.

 **booyoncé** : well  
**booyoncé** : i'll just come out and say it.  
**booyoncé** : i like you.

 **hansol bling** : oh

 **booyoncé** : i have ALWAYS liked you  
**booyoncé** : since pre debut  
**booyoncé** : though i always brushed it off as affection  
**booyoncé** : it's not a best friendship without a little gay, as soonyoung hyung says

 **hansol bling** : right  
**hansol bling** : what changed then...?

 **booyoncé** : everything  
**booyoncé** : we both started getting curious  
**booyoncé** : the hand holding  
**booyoncé** : the make outs in the dorms  
**booyoncé** : ik those meant nothing to you  
**booyoncé** : but it started meaning things for _me_

 **hansol bling** : oh...  
**hansol bling** : seungkwan

 **booyoncé** : no  
**booyoncé** : i need to get this out

 **hansol bling** : ...

 **booyoncé** : i have liked you for 4 years now  
**booyoncé** : i've made it as obvious as i can  
**booyoncé** : i know you feel nothing for me  
**booyoncé** : i mean who would

 **hansol** bling: kwan

 **booyoncé** : but i don't care  
**booyoncé** : i love _everything_ about you  
**booyoncé** : the way you look after everyone  
**booyoncé** : the way you get all shy whenever one of us compliment you  
**booyoncé** : the fact you focus on personality over looks  
**booyoncé** : and everytime that i'm upset, you always listen to me without fail and make me feel better

 **hansol bling** : ... seungkwan

 **booyoncé** : so then why  
**booyoncé** : why did you have to play with my heart this entire time?  
**booyoncé** : the _"_ "platonic"" kisses and the " _i love you kwannie!_ " comments  
**booyoncé** : do you just like seeing me hopelessly fall for you?

 **hansol bling** : seungkwan

 **booyoncé** : has this all been fun for you?  
**booyoncé** : because its hurt me like fucking hell  
**booyoncé** : only needing me when its convinient for you  
**booyoncé** : seeing you live as if everything is fucking dandy for you when iM DYING ON THE INSIDE

 **hansol bling** : SEUNGKWAN LISTEN TO ME

 **booyoncé** : o k

 **hansol bling** : i would NEVER do anything to purposely hurt you  
**hansol bling** : seeing you hurt makes me feel like absolute shit  
**hansol bling** : you mean the world to me  
**hansol bling** : so i'm more sorry than i can express

 **booyoncé** : whats been up with you recently then?

 **hansol bling** : you mean me passing out a week ago?

 **booyoncé** : yeah...

 **hansol bling** : oh  
**hansol bling** : i guess i kind of... lost it  
**hansol bling** : i've been feeling conflicted lately  
**hansol bling** : about you

 **booyoncé** : but why?

 **hansol bling** : because you're you  
**hansol bling** : boo seungkwan, the boy who i like  
**hansol bling** : wait no  
**hansol bling** : the boy that i LOVE more than anything  
**hansol bling** : i was overthinking everything and i felt like i was disgusting for liking my best friend

 **booyoncé** : so you started crying...

 **hansol bling** : and then i died  
**hansol bling** : or, at least, everyone thought i did  
**hansol bling** : it's in the past now  
**hansol bling** : after that, me and minghao hyung talked  
**hansol bling** : he helped me realise that i was being selfish  
**hansol bling** : and that i truly do love you

 **booyoncé** : w o a h

 **hansol bling** : woah indeed man

 **booyoncé** : im blushing madly

 **hansol bling** : just to be clear  
**hansol bling** : we both like each other  
**hansol bling** : like like

 **booyoncé** : yes you idiot

 **hansol bling** : ok  
**hansol bling** : what am i meant to say now

 **booyoncé** : i... don't know

 **hansol bling** : i think  
**hansol bling** : ima sleep now

 **booyoncé** : right  
**booyoncé** : same here

 **hansol bling** : talk to you in the morning

 **booyoncé** : it is the morning  
**booyoncé** :

 

 **hansol bling** : this is what i love about you

 **booyoncé** : im blushing too much  
**booyoncé** : gotta blast

 **hansol bling** : bye :P

**

_strong mom to: chinese goddess. - 3:27am._

**strong mom** : Hey  
**strong mom** : I think we need a divorce.

 **chinese goddess** : is this about me asking hani from exid out

 **strong mom** : Possibly.

 **chinese goddess** : MCing does things to a person  
**chinese goddess** : i was fully ready to cry over chaeyeon's progress when announcing DIA

 **strong mom** : Ok...  
**strong mom** : Same, actually.

 **chinese goddess** : i feel old  
**chinese goddess** : we need to see them again

 **strong mom** : Yeah...  
**strong mom** : Back to the topic at hand.

 **chinese goddess** : you look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't ask hani out  
**chinese goddess** : exid are goddesses in their own right

 **strong mom** : ...You have a point.

 **chinese goddess** : (i still love you the most though)

 **strong mom** : <3

 **chinese goddess** : Ɛ>

 **strong mom** : The hell?

**

_meme team. - 7:14am._

**haohao** : we dont have practice today  
**haohao** : i'm leaving the premises

 **june** : who the fuck says leaving the premises?

 **eunbubu** : who the fuck makes suggestive comments about wanking on live TV?

 **june** : if the others didn't understand then it didn't happen

 **haohao** : I UNDERSTOOD  
**haohao** : IM CHINESE AS WELL YOU DONG

 **june** : SHUT IT DICKBOI

 **the better kang** : the insults are getting worse

 **haohao** : anywhooss  
**haohao** : bambam invited me to the got7 dorm so :3c

 **sinnamon roll** : use protection

 **haohao** : mom pls

 **eunbubu** : im tempted to see some of our friends now  
**eunbubu** : if i scout out sejeong, do you think they'll adopt me

 **strong mom** : Eunwoo, stop trying to bother the poor girl.

 **eunbubu** : I LOVE HER

 **strong mom** : YOU ARE NOT APART OF GUGUDAN.

 **dad** : whats going on

 **june** : minghao's sneaking to meet his dick buddy

 **the better kang** : eunwoo is leaving us for good

 **haohao** : i'm leaving now smh

 **dad** : bye  
**dad** : use protection!

 **haohao** : BAMBAM IS JUST A FRIEND

 **the better kang** : unless you wanna end up with yebin as a child  
**the better kang** : use protection

 **haohao** : lmao

_[yeBOIII has left the chat]_

**strong mom** : This entire conversation is a mess.

**

_booyoncé to: hansolo. - 11:15am._

**booyoncé** : hi

 **hansolo** : hey

 **booyoncé** : i hate to be THAT person  
**booyoncé** : but what are we

 **hansolo** : ive been thinking about it  
**hansolo** : what would you want to be?

 **booyoncé** : i don't know lol  
**booyoncé** : is it too quick to say we're dating?

 **hansolo** : maybe we should give it time  
**hansolo** : there's still some things left undiscussed  
**hansolo** : and i want us both to be happy

  
**booyoncé** : yeah  
**booyoncé** : we both like each other though  
**booyoncé** : that hasn't changed

 **hansolo** : ofc not

 **booyoncé** : now  
**booyoncé** : do you want to watch rupaul's drag race with me?  
**booyoncé** : naya rivera is a guest judge ~

 **hansolo** : how dare you appeal to my past love of glee like this  
**hansolo** : (ofc tho :P)

**

_meme team. - 2:00pm._

**haohao** : sup sluts

 **sinnamon roll** : the fuck

 **illa** : oppa?

 **haohao** : this chat is deader than strawberry milk's career

 **dog lover supreme** : thats harsh af

 **haohao** : y'all need more spice here  
**haohao** : more bants, more scandals  
**haohao** : like where y'all at

 **illa** : like what?

 **haohao** : consider this, young one  
**haohao** : have you ever dabbed?

 **sinnamon roll** : this is fucking bambam, isn't it.

 **haohao** : teh one and only ~

 **eunbubu** : we're in the presence of a legend

 **haohao** : oh darling  
**haohao** : your flattery warms my little gay heart

 **illa** : why do you have minghao oppa's phone though?

 **haohao** : seduction gets you a long way

 **dad** : please don't seduce our son

 **haohao** : i'm joking "dad"  
**haohao** : yugyeom pulled him off somewhere else so :3c

 **illa** : you took his phone?

 **haohao** : yep  
**haohao** : his password is "dab8"  
**haohao** : basic bitch

 **sinnamon roll** : i ain't raise no basic bitch

 **haohao** : i h8 to tell u but u did ;(  
**haohao** : anywhoz  
**haohao** : you girls are pristin, rite?

 **eunbubu** : the ones and onlys

 **haohao** : ARE YOU EUNWOO

 **eunbubu** : yeah?

 **haohao** : UR AWESOME DUDE  
**haohao** : GR8 MEMES  
**haohao** : DAHYUN TALKS ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME

 **eunbubu** : she does?  
**eunbubu** : im using that shit against her now ty

 **haohao** : go ahead  
**haohao** : yugyeom will be back with ur son any second now

 **dog lover supreme** : can't you just keep him?

 **haohao** : u just want jungcock to yourself ffs

 **dog lover supreme** : me and yugyeom have beef ok  
**dog lover supreme** : ever since he said i wasn't a hot piece of ass

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : that's cos you aren't

 **dog lover supreme** :

 

 **haohao** : ah  
**haohao** : MY QUESTION BEFORE I RUN  
**haohao** : not physically lmao can u imagine

 **illa** : haha

 **haohao** : thx  
**haohao** : does minghao ever mention me?  
**haohao** : in a good way?

 **sinnamon roll** : he dabs to express emotion nowadays  
**sinnamon roll** : if that says anything

 **eunbubu** : all youths do nowadays

 **dog lover supreme** : i think he sees you as his best friend outside of the group  
**dog lover supreme** : i think anyways

 **haohao** : thas good enough for me lads and ladies  
**haohao** : i gotta blast now  
**haohao** : i hear yugyeom's screams of pain gettin closer and youngjae isn't here to save him

 **eunbubu** : sayonara

 **illa** : it was nice seeing you here!

 **haohao** : nice speaking to y'all as well  
**haohao** : seventeen and pristin, fighting!

 **sinnamon roll** : got7 fighting ~

 **haohao** : need to get rid of the evidence now  
**haohao** : this conversation didnt happen

 **dog lover supreme** : what conversation?

 **haohao** : ayy  
**haohao** : YEET

_[haohao has left the chat]_

**dad** : welp

_[dad added yeBOIII and haohao to the chat]_

**yeBOIII** : i cant believe you all forgot me for 7 hours

 **haohao** : why was i deleted

 **eunbubu** : i am not legally allowed to answer any of those questions

 **yeBOIII** : do you even kno how the court system works

 **eunbubu** : of course  
**eunbubu** : i played ace attorney  
**eunbubu** : and i watched hamilton  
**eunbubu** : i'm pratically ready for court now

 **dad** : she's just non stop

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : don't encourage her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! :3c
> 
> also, if you don't mind me asking, what do you all ship with these bands? there's only one more ship i sort of plan on getting together (possibly two) so i'm wondering if there's anything you guys ship that i could work in? within the bands or with other idols


	17. lee "ambitchous" jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scrabble tears the pristin group apart, soonyoung has a mental crisis at 3am and, of course, everyone's favorite jeju boi returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your comments!! it helps me a lot, for reals. :D
> 
> i'm watching jun's trailer rn and i'm just as confused as everyone else, what do the prime numbers MEAN

_meme team. - 4:50pm._

**the sun** : dasi run run run from my responsibilities

**yeBOIII** : my depression is limitless

**june** : i get a feeling all at once (issa sadness)

**strong mom** : ...Kids.  
**strong mom** : Could you lighten up a little?

**yeBOIII** :

 

**strong mom** : I'm actually...

**

_meme team. - 8:00pm._

**shanNOn** : right  
**shanNOn** : lads

**call me soon** : hola

**shanNOn** : the answer to this question could legitimately tear our group apart  
**shanNOn** : so we need your advice

**jihoonie** : What is it?

**the better kang** : is ambitchous a word

**maknae on top** : ...no?

**sleeping beauty** : SEE?  
**sleeping beauty** : YOU DONT KNO SHIT

**shanNOn** : omg

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : but it IS

**jihoonie** : As much as it pains me to ask  
**jihoonie** : What does ambitchous mean?

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : sungyeon, if u will

**shanNOn** : *dramatique cough*  
**shanNOn** : ambitchous (adj): striving to be more of a bitch than the average bitch

**strong mom** : The word doesn't exist, for the last time!

**sinnamon roll** : hang on there

**strong mom** : For goddess' sake.

**sinnamon roll** : love you too nayoung ;^)  
**sinnamon roll** : could you use the word in a sentence?

**sleeping beauty** : nO  
**sleeping beauty** : don't give them a platform to defend themselves

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : when i first met minkyung unnie, i saw how ambitchous she was :)

**sleeping beauty** : hold my lines b  
**sleeping beauty** : im bout to start catchin hands

**maknae on top** : it still doesn't seem like a word tbh

**illa** : chan, why

**maknae on top** : what have i done????

**sinnamon roll** : it qualifies as a word

**jihoonie** : I'm ambitchous as fuck

**strong mom** : I can't deny that Jihoon.

**jihoonie** : Thanks for your support Nayoung

**strong mom** : Any time.

**illa** : wait  
**illa** : does it count then??

**eunbubu** : non

**shanNOn** : nobody cares about your opinion unnie  
**shanNOn** : seventeen sunbaes? :^)

**jihoonie** : It's a word

**dad** : it's definitely a word

**eunbubu** : ur only sayin that bc nayoung unnie is against it

**dad** : not true  
**dad** : if i was playing dirty i'd be against xiyeon

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : pal _I'D_ be against me

**illa** : if the oppas say it counts then it counts!

**the better kang** : uGHHHHH

**jihoonie** : What was this for anyway

**strong mom** : We're playing Scrabble.  
**strong mom** : Noona line vs the Maknaes.

**eunbubu** : park fucking xiyeon suddenly puts down ambitchous n beggin for her points

**illa** : we got the points though!  
**illa** : all thanks to xiyeon unnie!

**sinnamon roll** : how salty are the others

**illa** : nayoung unnie and jieqiong unnie have let go of each others hands  
**illa** : so very, very salty.

**shanNOn** : poor yewon tried to console them and yebin unnie called her a traitor  
**shanNOn** : if yewon starts crying then it's immediate win for us tho

**jihoonie** : But immediate loss for Yebin

**shanNOn** : exactement

**the better kang** : just collect yo damn points

**siyeon (snail siyeon)** : will do hunty! ;P

**strong mom** : I blame you boys for this.

**jihoonie** : We're so sorry ;[

_[strong mom changed the chat name to "ambitchous = lee jihoon"]_

**jihoonie** : I'm hurt, Nayoung

**shanNOn** : who's life is being threatened here

**dad** : i don't even know  
**dad** : that's the problem

**

_the pure one to: hansolo. - 9:25pm._

**the pure one** : hey hansol

**hansolo** : hey hyung

**the pure one** : are you feeling better at all?  
**the pure one** : if you don't mind me asking

**hansolo** : yeah dw  
**hansolo** : i feel much better

**the pure one** : that's good then  
**the pure one** : have you spoken to seungkwan at all?

**hansolo** : i have

**the pure one** : i'm proud of you!

**hansolo** : really? we could've been shouting at each other the entire time

**the pure one** : oh  
**the pure one** : sorry...

**hansolo** : i'm joking, don't be sorry  
**hansolo** : we talked it all out  
**hansolo** : some of it over phone and the rest after practice

**the pure one** : and...?

**hansolo** : we both like each other

**the pure one** : just as minghao said, huh.

**hansolo** : yeah  
**hansolo** : we won't label ourselves completely though  
**hansolo** : it feels  
**hansolo** : weird to me still?

**the pure one** : that's understandable  
**the pure one** : i felt weird after seungcheol, jeonghan and i started dating

**hansolo** : you guys still haven't told us how you got together in the first place

**the pure one** : that's for another day :)  
**the pure one** : i'm glad you and seungkwan are on good terms again  
**the pure one** : just don't rush into anything, ok?  
**the pure one** : or do anything that'll make either of you uncomfortable

**hansolo** : got it  
**hansolo** : also  
**hansolo** : hyung?

**the pure one** : yes?

**hansolo** : thanks  
**hansolo** : for helping me  
**hansolo** : sorry for making you drag me back inside at 1am lmao

**the pure one** : you don't need to thank me!  
**the pure one** : i'd do it anytime, hansol

**hansolo** : you're the best hyung, srsly  
**hansolo** : we all appreciate you so much dude

**the pure one** : i feel warm inside now lol  
**the pure one** : thank you! :)  
**the pure one** : i appreciate you all as well

**hansolo** : i'll leave you to your own things now  
**hansolo** : bye hyunggg

**the pure one** : bye hansol!

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 3:06am._

**call me soon** : yo guys,,,  
**call me soon** : i cant sleep

**chinese goddess** : what's stopping you?

**call me soon** : goofy from the disney franchise has a son, right?

**chinese goddess** :

   
**chinese goddess** : this kid?

**call me soon** : yeah,,

**haohao** : how is this relevant to your insomnia issue

**call me soon** : hes goofys son by **BLOOD** right

**chinese goddess** : yes?

**call me soon** : that means goofy mustve fucked someone

**chinese goddess** : oh my god

**call me soon** : just imagine  
**call me soon** : the middle of the night, all you hear  
**call me soon** : hyuk hyuk GAWSH

**haohao** : WHAT THE FUCK HYUNG

**chinese goddess** : i won't be sleeping either ffs

**call me soon** : you see my issue now

**haohao** : you're an issue on your own smh

**hansolo** : [...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOsck7jYUsE)

**chinese goddess** : i cant do this anymore

**call me soon** : IM GOGNA CRY

**

**the sun** : there was always sexual tension /w him and clarabella...

**haohao** : WE ARE NOT HAVIN THIS DISCUSSION

**

_dog lover supreme to: haohao. - 7:40am._

**dog lover supreme** : hiiii haooo

**haohao** :

   
**haohao** : the fuck kinda greeting is that

**dog lover supreme** : just wanna say hiii to my faveeee

**haohao** : are you drunk?  
**haohao** : its only 7am get your life back in order

**dog lover supreme** : it's nothing like that  
**dog lover supreme** : just wanted to ask you how life is goin ~

**haohao** : life is fine...?  
**haohao** : am i missing something??

**dog lover supreme** : every aspect of your life is fine then?

**haohao** : yes?

**dog lover supreme** : even  
**dog lover supreme** : the _love_ part?

**haohao** : for fucks sake

**dog lover supreme** : (　･ิω･ิ)

**haohao** : yugyeom and jaehyun already asked me the same thing  
**haohao** : idk what you weirdos are on about

**dog lover supreme** : you sure about that?  
**dog lover supreme** : you and bambam seem pretty close

**haohao** : i saved him from eating raw cookie dough  
**haohao** : wouldn't call us butt buddies

**dog lover supreme** : don't you like anyone?

**haohao** : i do actually

**dog lover supreme** : gasp!  
**dog lover supreme** : who?

**haohao** : lean close to the phone

**dog lover supreme** : i am leaning

**haohao** : a little closer

**dog lover supreme** : okey

**haohao** : their name is none

**dog lover supreme** : none?

**haohao** : none of yo DAMN FUCKIN BEESWAX

**dog lover supreme** :

 

**haohao** :

 

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 1:29pm._

**booyoncé** :

 

**the sun** : SEUNGKWAN

**booyoncé** : SEOKMIN HYUNG

**the sun** : me and soonyoung hyung haven't been the same without you!!  
**the sun** : welcome back!!

**eunbubu** : my brother  
**eunbubu** : your return is blessed

**☼yewonnie☼** : hello seungkwan oppa!

**booyoncé** : hi yewon ~  
**booyoncé** : im back to spice the chat up

**☼yewonnie☼** : yay!

**

**the better kang** : i didnt even see he was gone lmao

**booyoncé** : i said nothing for over a week?

**the better kang** : o

**eunbubu** : @kyungwon yikes

**

_strong mom to: illa. - 8:04pm._

**strong mom** : Hello Kyla.

**illa** : ??  
**illa** : hi unnie

**strong mom** : You were blasting music from your room pretty loudly earlier.  
**strong mom** : You sounded like you were crying as well?  
**strong mom** : Just wanted to check up on you.

**illa** : oh, i'm fine!  
**illa** : was reliving my emo phase and listening to mcr  
**illa** : i'm fine though

**strong mom** : Oh, ok then.  
**strong mom** : I found ice cream earlier.  
**strong mom** : Do you want to watch a movie together?

**illa** : rocky road ice cream?

**strong mom** : Only the best for our maknae.

**illa** :

   
**illa** : i'm in

**

**₩onwoo** to: call me soon. - 10:57pm.

**₩onwoo** : you kno

**call me soon** : huh

**₩onwoo** :

   
**₩onwoo** : you looked like the kinda boy who wore crocs /w socks  
**₩onwoo** : and knew all 151 pokemon in order

**call me soon** : fuck u man  
**call me soon** : naming all those pokemon was a god given talent

**₩onwoo** : please dont tell me you actually wore crocs /w socks

**call me soon** : i dont want to continue this conversation

**₩onwoo** : HOSHI

_[call me soon has blocked: ₩onwoo]_

**₩onwoo** : WE LIVE IN THE SAME DORM YOU CANT BLOCK ME IRL  
_[unsent]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :3c
> 
> also, jieqiong is a 98' liner, but she's the youngest 98 liner so i included her in the maknae line for scrabble this once (oldest 5 vs youngest 5) ;w; if that makes any sense


	18. fat pikachu is the OG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon condemns seungcheol once and for all, yebin has a dream and anime. 
> 
> the maknae line of pristin also do their thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded this so late, i'm sorry ; w ; 
> 
> eurovision and socialization took over (romania and belarus will remain my favourites, sorry UK lmao)
> 
> this was sort of a filler chapter (i guess) because i didn't want to suddenly shove in the angst now ~
> 
> thank you for reading and being patient with me!!

_the pure one to: dad. - 1:22am._

**the pure one** : cheol  
**the pure one** : come here <33

 **dad** : i can't  
**dad** : i'm in the studio with jihoon

 **the pure one** : the kids are asleep

 **dad** :

   
**dad** : i'm on the way

**

_jihoonie to: dad. - 1:24am._

**jihoonie** : I will personally see to it that you get no lines next comeback  
**jihoonie** : Also can you rip your pants off when you're ACTUALLY there next time  
**jihoonie** : You've defiled the studio you asshole

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 5:01am._

**june** : it's hella early  
**june** : but ive gotta get this outta my system

 **sleeping beauty** : what is it

 **june** : kirby has done nothing wrong in his lifetime  
**june** : and he doesn't deserve hate

 **sleeping beauty** : preach

 **maknae on top** : hyung why are you like this

 **june** : idk  
**june** : i saw kirby hate on twitter and im fuckin pissed  
**june** : ppl fat shaming him for whatever reason and im PISSED

 **the better kang** : new concept for 2017: we stop fat shaming kirby  
**the better kang** : we also never fat shame kyla massie :)

 **maknae on top** : i will personally slit their kneecaps if they mock my best friend

 **june** : thats so violent jc  
**june** : we should stop leaving you alone with jihoon and minghao...

 **sleeping beauty** : best friend, that's so cute tho  
**sleeping beauty** : maknaes getting along

 **maknae on top** : :)

 **the better kang** : yo  
**the better kang** : do you guys remember fat pikachu

 **maknae on top** : fat pikachu?

 **june** : OH  
**june** :

   
**june** : THIS LITTLE FELLA

 **the better kang** : THIS LITTLE FRIEND*  
**the better kang** : GAMEFREAK DEPRIVED US OF FAT PIKACHU AFTER THE FIRST GAME

 **sleeping beauty** : shaped like a friend  
**sleeping beauty** : i want to see it grow up strong and happy

 **june** : this pikachu was the true pikachu  
**june** : gamefreak failed us

 **maknae on top** : wow

 **the better kang** :

   
**the better kang** : he protec  
**the better kang** :

  
**the better kang** : but he also attac

 **maknae on top** : holy frick

 **sleeping beauty** : i can't believe ash is fucking dead

**

 **shanNOn** : wasn't kirby vore propaganda tho

 **june** : shut your filthy mouth

 **maknae on top** : what's vore?

 **sleeping beauty** :

   
**sleeping beauty** : your members can answer him bye

 **june** : MINKYUNG PLEASE

 **maknae on top** : TELL ME

**

_yeBOIII to: sleeping beauty. - 5:38am._

**yeBOIII** : unnie

 **sleeping beauty** : yep

 **yeBOIII** : i had a nightmare

 **sleeping beauty** : oh  
**sleeping beauty** : doesn't yewon usually console you abt that stuff?

 **yeBOIII** : i can't tell her about my nightmare  
**yeBOIII** : it'll freak her out

 **sleeping beauty** : i guess i can substitute then  
**sleeping beauty** : you ok? was the nightmare really bad?

 **yeBOIII** : yeah, just shaken up  
**yeBOIII** : you see

 **sleeping beauty** : you don't have to tell me if it was really bad yebin

 **yeBOIII** : no, i'll be alright  
**yeBOIII** : i just suddenly woke up in my dream and then i realised

 **sleeping beauty** : ??

 **yeBOIII** : in this dream  
**yeBOIII** : i was a Minecraft youtuber  
**yeBOIII** : i had minecraft posters everywhere + plans on findin herobrine  
**yeBOIII** : i even spent half of the dream shouting at kyungwon and calling roblox shit  
**yeBOIII** : unnie?  
**yeBOIII** : pls dont go i was joke

 **sleeping beauty** : remind me never to actually get concerned about you ever again

 **yeBOIII** : I WAS JOKE

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 11:09am._

**sinnamon roll** : ive just been forced to watch re runs of death note  
**sinnamon roll** : anime is shit

 **the pure one** : like your opinion rn?

 **sinnamon roll** : I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE MOUTH  
**sinnamon roll** : WITH MY Own mouth  
**sinnamon roll** : softly  
**sinnamon roll** : because i love you

 **the pure one** : respect my husbando and then we can talk

 **eunbubu** : most anime is shit tho  
**eunbubu** : i use to watch clannad every day  
**eunbubu** : lookin back on it the ending sucked

 **shanNOn** : that won't stop me gettin emotional every time i hear dango daikazoku tho

 **the pure one** : DANGO DANGO DANGO DANGO

 **shanNOn** : DANGO DAIKAZOKU  
**shanNOn** : brb cryin over ushio and nagisa again

 **the pure one** : tough guys dont cry

 **booyoncé** : no offence but you cried during the odd life of timothy green  
**booyoncé** : that movie was trash

 **the pure one** : you dongsaengs have no taste in anything these days

 **eunbubu** : you sound like an old man

 **the pure one** : i feel like an old man

 **shanNOn** : i used to know a kid who unironically naruto ran  
**shanNOn** : almost got hit by a fucking car once and he started doin ninjitsu towards it

 **sinnamon roll** : i feel like joshua used to do that though

 **the pure one** : i swear soonyoung used to naruto run around the dorm

 **booyoncé** : sh  
**booyoncé** : it's a dark memory for him now

 **sinnamon roll:** a dark memeory*

 **shanNOn** : you know what anime isn't shit?  
**shanNOn** : haikyuu

 **booyoncé** : OO  
**booyoncé** : BALL IS LIFE

 **shanNOn** : BALL IS LIFE

 **eunbubu** : kiyoko shimizu is the prettiest girl i have witnessed and i cried  
**eunbubu** : also yachi kinda reminds me of yewon for some reason

 **sinnamon roll** : our entire group watches haikyuu

 **the pure one** : that one time jun spilt tea on the floor

 **shanNOn** : what a wreck

 **the pure one** : chan told him "don't mind don't mind"  
**the pure one** : and then i threw a pack of kitchen roll at him

 **booyoncé** : "nice receive!"  
**booyoncé** : jihoon hyung has figures in his studio and it's actually rlly cute ngl

 **eunbubu** : he seems like he'd be like kenma

 **sinnamon roll** : really? he seems more like yaku imo

 **shanNOn** : asahi is so sweet tho  
**shanNOn** : the uncle friend

 **booyoncé** : suga and daichi are pretty much our parents  
**booyoncé** :

   
**booyoncé** : when seungcheol hyung was sick that one time

 **the pure one** : are you calling us suga

 **eunbubu** : isn't woozi most like suga

 **booyoncé** : we haven't got the dna results back from maury yet so we don't know

 **shanNOn** : i don't get the joke

 **eunbubu** : min yoongi, sweetie

 **sinnamon roll** : hardly a joke tbh

 **eunbubu** :

   
**eunbubu** : me, praying for respect

 **sinnamon roll** : KEEP STRUGGLIN'

**

 **strong mom** : How did you all forget...  
**strong mom** :

 

 **eunbubu** : god tier anime

**

_the youths™ (4) - 7:25pm._

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : girlz

 **shanNOn** : holla

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : im hiding ice cream from the unnies  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : jieqiong unnie isn't allowed to kno because she'll tell nayoung unnie

 **☼yewonnie☼** : what kind of ice cream is it??

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : rocky road ;)

 **☼yewonnie☼** : that's my favourite!! (*´ω｀*)

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : sungyeon told me to buy it so thank her

 **shanNOn** : i know what my people desire

 **☼yewonnie☼** : thank you sungyeon!!!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : wahhh ~ can i hug you?

 **shanNOn** : aaaaa yes????  
**shanNOn** : please do ~

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : whipped

 **illa** : wait  
**illa** : rocky road?

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : ya  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : if you guys dont run here quicc it'll be gone

 **shanNOn** :

 

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : w8  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i cant find it wtf

 **☼yewonnie☼** : (｡ŏ﹏ŏ) oh no!

 **shanNOn** : look harder baka

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i hid it far back in the freezer???  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : it's srsly gone

 **illa** : um  
**illa** : about that

 **shanNOn** : oh god

 **illa** : nayoung unnie found that a few days ago...

 **☼yewonnie☼** : ( ﾟдﾟ)

 **shanNOn** : aND????

 **illa** : me and her both ate it whilst watching TV...

 **shanNOn** : KYLA

 **illa** : i'm sorry!!

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** :

 

 **illa** : DON'T USE FALL OUT BOY AGAINST ME

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : ITS NOT THE EMOS YOU EDGY TEENAGER

 **☼yewonnie☼** : kyla it's ok!!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : we still have strawberry ice cream anyway!

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : wait we do?

 **☼yewonnie☼** : yeah!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i asked nayoung unnie to buy it before

 **illa** : you don't like strawberry ice cream though, do you?

 **shanNOn** : strawberry is my fave tho <3

 **☼yewonnie☼** : (❁´◡`❁)

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : god bless

 **illa** : the day is saved!

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : @kyla  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** :

 

 **illa** : unnie pLEASE

 **shanNOn** : let's eat the ice cream while these losers look at flowers

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : callin me soft?  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : bc i will kill u so badly you will be dead

 **☼yewonnie☼** : i have the ice cream...

 **illa** : good  
**illa** : let's end this entire conversation

 **shanNOn** : next time we add jieqiong for some sense of order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :3c


	19. 1 2 3 drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayoung is disowned, chan is a misunderstood child and, to top it off, a company outing.
> 
> it doesn't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire fic: is unrealistic  
> me: i hate how unrealistic this chapter is
> 
> disclaimer: i have never been drunk before so if this is gravely wrong, i'm sorry! i'll try my hardest in the future though! 
> 
> also jun and the8 gettin a duet song on the new album and i can actually die happy so thx pledis

_june to: the pure one. - 6:24am._

**june** : hey  
**june** : how are you?  
**june** : mhm...  
**june** : i don't know why i called you but...  
**june** : when we see each other again...  
**june** : no... nevermind... bye.

 **the pure one** : let me live

 **june** : you've joined me in the asmr group of pledis  
**june** : welcome hyung ;D

 **the pure one** : is it too late for me to leave?

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 8:26am._

**eunbubu** : he's cute. he's tall. he's got a gorgeous eyes and a stunning smile.  
**eunbubu** : i didn't say a name but he popped into your head, didn't he?

 **₩onwoo** : yeah  
**₩onwoo** :

 

 **sinnamon roll** :

 

 **the better kang** :

 

 **eunbubu** : what the fuck

 **call me soon** : he can exterminate my virginity any day

 **eunbubu** : WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 2:35pm._

**dog lover supreme** :

   
**dog lover supreme** : tucking my child in for a nap!

 **maknae on top** : #parentinggoals  
**maknae on top** : parents of the group, take note

 **☼yewonnie☼** : your child is adorable!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : does it have a name?

 **dog lover supreme** : their name is bongbongie  
**dog lover supreme** : i take them everywhere with me

 **the better kang** : that's really cute tf

 **shanNOn** : is your child a boy or a girl...?

 **dog lover supreme** : bongbongie is genderless!

 **shanNOn** : progressive, i like it

 **maknae on top** : he even made a little bed for bongbongie  
**maknae on top** : it's very cute!

 **☼yewonnie☼** : did you make it?

 **dog lover supreme** : i did :D

 **the sun** : imagine mingyu, if you will  
**the sun** : sitting and concentrating REAL hard  
**the sun** : sewing bongbongie together  
**the sun** : my heart is cleansed

 **shanNOn** :

 

 **the better kang** : so bongbongie is your child now

 **dog lover supreme** : yeah!

 **the better kang** : are the other members bongbongie's uncles then?

 **dog lover supreme** : they are!  
**dog lover supreme** : bongbongie is our maknae

 **maknae on top** : my name feels redundant now

 **shanNOn** : there there  
**shanNOn** : we all feel redundant at some point

_[the sun has changed maknae on top's nickname to "channie"]_

**channie** : this is such a pure name

 **the better kang** : _that's_ your nickname?

 **channie** : it's cute  
**channie** : i won't allow you to bully me noona

 **shanNOn** : i stand with lee chan

 **dog lover supreme** : i stand with lee chan

 **the better kang** : i hate you all

 **channie** : :)

**

 **june** : mingyu

 **dog lover supreme** : yes hyung?

 **june** : um  
**june** : i have made a mistake

 **☼yewonnie☼** : we all make mistakes oppa!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : whatever you've done will be ok!

 **dog lover supreme** : she's right!

 **june** : ok...  
**june** : i kind of broke bongbongie's bed  
**june** : i fell over it whilst trying to find minghao's bloody iphone charger

 **shanNOn** :

 

 **dog lover supreme** : jun.

 **channie** : THE FORMALITIES HAVE BEEN DROPPED

 **dog lover supreme** :

   
**dog lover supreme** : don't talk to me or my child ever again

 **june:** MINGYU

 **dog lover supreme** :

 

 **the better kang** : is this how the visual line dies

 **dog lover supreme** : jun's never been regarded as a visual anyway.

 **the sun** : w o w

 **june** : oppa pls  
**june** : saranghae

 **dog lover supreme** : is this bitch deaf?  
**dog lover supreme** : i said don't talk to me

 **channie** : my hyungs are broken

 **shanNOn** : we can tell  
**shanNOn** : what will you do jun oppa?

 **june** : im gonna go find photos of wonwoo to make him forgive me  
**june** : bye

 **dog lover supreme** : how dare...

**

_strong mom to: the better kang. - 5:05pm._

**strong mom** : Kyungwon.

 **the better kang** : hey unnie  
**the better kang** : what seems to be the problem

 **strong mom** : You know what the problem is.

 **the better kang** : i dont lol

 **strong mom** : Manager-nim spoke to me today.  
**strong mom** : About your fancafé images.

 **the better kang** : ok

 **strong mom** : He asks that you stop posting photos of your dog.

 **the better kang** : no?  
**the better kang** : who the fuck does he think he's talking to

 **strong mom** : Kyungwon, he asked you _specifically_ to stop.

 **the better kang** : until the pussy can say it to my face  
**the better kang** : no

 **strong mom** : There is more to life than your dog!

_[the better kang has blocked strong mom]_

**strong mom** : Did... did you just disown me?  
_[unsent]_

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 6:47pm._

**sinnamon roll** : GYALS  
**sinnamon roll** : DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS

 **illa** : company outing?

 **channie** : company outing!!  
**channie** : we're gonna meet properly!!

 **sleeping beauty** : i'm actually excited  
**sleeping beauty** : why is it happening in a club place tho

 **strong mom** : I doubt Pledis cares where it is.

 **sleeping beauty** : tru

 **june** : do you think they'll let after school out of their basement for this?

 **sinnamon roll** : THEY BETTER

 **haohao** : are we seriously bringing cutouts of nuest with us

 **eunbubu** : theyre apart of pledis as well  
**eunbubu** : ofc we are

 **sinnamon roll** : can i carry around ren?  
**sinnamon roll** : he's my spirit animal

 **eunbubu** : you used to be twins

 **sinnamon roll** : yoon jeonghan with long hair has died  
**sinnamon roll** : short n blonde is who i am now

 **☼yewonnie☼** : i'm really excited to see all of you!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : our friendship can grow!

 **the sun** : yay!

 **strong mom** : Remember to be responsible though kids.  
**strong mom** : Our company isn't exactly in charge of us here, or our mistakes.

 **dad** : if you're gonna drink, please make good decisions

 **sleeping beauty** : i'm gonna order a shirley temple

 **booyoncé** : tf is that

 **illa** : i'm going to get ready now!

 **the pure one** : same here :P

 **☼yewonnie☼** : we will see you all soon!

**

 **booyoncé** : outfit on fleek  
**booyoncé** : booty poppin'  
**booyoncé** : lets do this

 **strong mom** : Please be responsible!  
**strong mom** : I can't stress this enough.

 **chinese goddess** : it's gonna be fine babe  
**chinese goddess** : let's just have fun :3

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 11:48pm._

**dad** : this is sko fun

 **illa** : chan oppa is showing me memes in the corner  
**illa** : i can't believe i'd never heard of caramelldansen

 **channie** : i had to remind myself that i didn't dream up memes from my childhood  
**channie** : dam dadi doo was a thing  
**channie** : also nightcore

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : [authentic nightcore ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nESMH8f3SzE)

 **booyoncé** : dk = donkey kong

 **the sun** : you wound me seungkwan

 **chinese goddess** : why is the music so loud

 **illa** : do you think they'd listen if i asked them to play vaporwave?

 **shanNOn** :

   
**shanNOn** : @kyla :/

 **illa** : i am sorry

 **shanNOn** : you should be

 **illa** :

 

 **dog lover supreme** : where are the hyungs at?

 **dad** : imm by the bazthroom  
**dad** : tthe music iqs so funky

 **channie** : he said funky i'm out

 **eunbubu** : is he tipsy

 **dad** : you cant provee ive beaen drinking

 **eunbubu** : father coups please

 **haohao** : it isn't too bad

 **eunbubu** : why arent you drinking as well?  
**eunbubu** : youre old enough

 **haohao** : i dont like the taste of alcohols  
**haohao** : you're also old enough

 **eunbubu** : ive seen myself wasted  
**eunbubu** : never again

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : she did an entire rendition of the avatar opening

 **eunbubu** : it still haunts me man

 **sleeping beauty** : thihs is so fun guys  
**sleeping beauty** : i wonder if mry minhyun cut oubt wcould want some of umy drink

 **illa** : unnie be safe

 **yeBOIII** : i'm watching over her dw  
**yeBOIII** : i wouldn't let her die on me  
**yeBOIII** : nevermind shes serenading the cut out now

 **shanNOn** : dammit unnie

 **hansolo** : she's only tipsy  
**hansolo** : i don't think anyone is fully smashed

 **illa** : um  
**illa** : you might wanna hold that thought

 **booyoncé** : JEONGHAN HYUNG

 **sinnamon roll** : i fckking hate mkirao kmart

 **channie** : hyung D:

 **sinnamon roll** : chahn my child  
**sinnamon roll** : the ligeht obf my life

 **eunbubu** : oh my god

_[sinnamon roll has changed channie's name to "sweeet child"]_

**sweeet child** : i give up

 **shanNOn** : das cute

 **the pure one** : is everyone here and accounted for?  
**the pure one** : i'm sorta worried

 **shanNOn** : we're here ;3c

 **june** : heyyyyyy  
**june** : i'm not emotionally here rn  
**june** : but heyyyyyy

 **haohao** : ffs

 **june** : minghaoo hiii

 **dog lover supreme** : i'm with wonwoo hyung  
**dog lover supreme** : his phone is dead tho

 **booyoncé** : like him inside?

 **dog lover supreme** : he says he'll meet you in the dorm

 **booyoncé** : i'll fuck him up

 **dog lover supreme** : that's my job

 **the pure one** : no D:

 **chinese goddess** : i have found nayoung unnie  
**chinese goddess** : she looks sleepy :(

 **☼yewonnie☼** : hello!!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i'm with hansol oppa right now

 **hansolo** : we're aggressively singing taeyang's eyes nose and lips

 **☼yewonnie☼** : your falsetto is beautiful :D

 **hansolo** : i blush  
**hansolo** : seungkwan, join us

 **booyoncé** : ok doke

 **shanNOn** : ( ･ิω･ิ)

 **haohao** : not in front of yewon bois

 **☼yewonnie☼** : ?????

 **hansolo** : don't worry

 **the pure one** : wait  
**the pure one** : the only people who haven't been found yet are kyungwon, jihoon and soonyoung

 **sweeet child** : i think we found kyungwon noona

 **chinese goddess** : kyungwon stop  
**chinese goddess** : YOU'RE SCARING NAYOUNG UNNIE

 **sweeet child** :

   
**sweeet child** : she's imitating this on the dance floor

 **sleeping beauty** : youre so gooood kyungwon  
**sleeping beauty** : you should bme a kpop idol

 **the better kang** : i get told that a lot  
**the better kang** : this one is for my dog

 **chinese goddess** : stop krumping you trashy child

 **haohao** : kyungwon has been found then  
**haohao** : jihoon hyung and soonyoung hyung remain dead

 **sinnamon roll** : i caknt stand very well right now  
**sinnamon roll** : joshua babjy where did yuo go

 **the pure one** : right  
**the pure one** : i'll go and get jeonghan and seungcheol before they both die

 **eunbubu** : 2 dead boyfriends  
**eunbubu** : you could have your own reality TV show

 **illa** : or an anime

 **eunbubu** : hong joshua jisoo staring in a necro harem anime  
**eunbubu** : id watch it

 **the pure one** : thanks for the support

 **booyoncé** : jihoon hyunggg  
**booyoncé** : soonyoung hyunggggg  
**booyoncé** : revive please

 **jihoonie** : hey wherue are yonu all i want to go hyome

 **the pure one** : jihoon?

 **jihoonie** : mzy hsead hurts bawdly  
**jihoonie** : i think i drnka toso much  
**jihoonie** : wghy the fuck is everything so lodu e  
**jihoonie** : HY YUNG

 **yeBOIII** : woah.

 **booyoncé** : hyung is smashed rip

 **dog lover supreme** : hyung?  
**dog lover supreme** : is soonyoung hyung with you?

 **jihoonie** : the lighst are aso prfetty we sohusld have these jat concertys  
**jihoonie** : do yocu think tvhey'd let uus ghave these at cioncerts?  
**jihoonie** : that'd be cool

 **chinese goddess** : nayoung unnie is about to fall asleep so i'm gonna get a taxi back  
**chinese goddess** : anyone else?

 **the pure one** : when we find these 2, yeah

 **jihoonie** : em ansd soopnyoung are ougtisde lookoing at the stars  
**jihoonie** : he's a star so it'os funny  
**jihoonie** : i hope he knows he's a tsar  
**jihoonie** : what inf hme doesn'ut though that's so samd

 **illa** : i think they're outside

 **dog lover supreme** : me and wonwoo hyung will get them both  
**dog lover supreme** : we should start going back

 **eunbubu** : its almost 1am wtf

 **dog lover supreme** : soonyoung hyung threw up on wonwoo hyung  
**dog lover supreme** : he's mad bc i laughed

 **shanNOn** : cab senpai take me to the dorm

 **hansolo** : me and seungkwan are getting a taxi together  
**hansolo** : mingyu hyung, do you want us to hold it up for you?

 **dog lover supreme** : yes please  
**dog lover supreme** : you're so kind  
**dog lover supreme** : wonwoo hyung would thank you but he's busy crying

 **dad** : this was fun let's do it again someticme

 **chinese goddess** : it was that kinda attitude that made tempest disband

 **june** : and now their maknae is wasted af

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i wonder why he was drinking that hard anyways

 **june** : to be fair  
**june** : pledis is making him do the math for the comeback

 **sweeet child** : next time i see a prime number i will revert to my emo stage  
**sweeet child** : more specifically the emo stage of mansae era

 **booyoncé** : your haircut wasn't THAT bad

 **sweeet child** : don't spoonfeed me lies and bs hyung

 **hansolo** : i had fortune cookie hair.  
**hansolo** : you think _you_ had it bad.

 **the pure one** : is everyone in a taxi?

 **☼yewonnie☼** : yes!

 **chinese goddess** : nayoung unnie is sleeping on my lap  
**chinese goddess** : im not in a taxi  
**chinese goddess** : im in heaven

 **haohao** : let's just go home man  
**haohao** : i'm literally never leaving the house again

 **illa** : agreed.

 **the pure one** : everyone rest well... i guess?

 **june** : [good night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lxfl8LRab_I)

 **the pure one** : everyone rest well apart from jun

**

_call me soon to: jihoonie. - 3:02am._

**call me soon** : jihoon  
**call me soon** : lim swo sorry hfor yesterday  
**call me soon** : the hkiss was sa mistake  
**call me soon** : i'll vpretend you didn't od it ok  
**call me soon** : night nigeht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! :D
> 
> please support seventeen's upcoming comeback and pristin's everything ~


	20. *x files theme*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the night, joshua exposes his true belief and the meanie ship is a fucking meme
> 
> also, unspoken tension :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why must i hurt soonhoon in this way? will i ever know
> 
> thank you for reading! i should be doing french homework

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 9:21am._

**sleeping beauty** : oh my god  
**sleeping beauty** : i feel so dead inside

**eunbubu** : you look it too

**sleeping beauty** : i was too hasty with the tequila kill me

**sweeet child** : you didn't embarrass yourself completely noona  
**sweeet child** : take pride in that

**sleeping beauty** : i fell asleep cradling yebin in a _headlock_  
**sleeping beauty** : says it all

**yeBOIII** : she chokes me all the time so is ok

**june** : kinky minky

**sleeping beauty** : i will castrate you

**june** :

**sweeet child** : did everyone else get home safe?

**eunbubu** : nayoung unnie went out like a light  
**eunbubu** : she didn't even drink that much smh

**chinese goddess** : dont vaguepost my gf >:(

**eunbubu** : but im your  _bff_

**chinese goddess** : unfortunately

**eunbubu** : DID US DABBING TOGETHER MEAN NOTHING TO YOU

**yeBOIII** : are your peeps still livin lads

**june** : seungcheol hyung came in the living room earlier  
**june** : said "i have regrets" before leaving  
**june** : he's probably dead

**sinnamon** **roll** : my point still stands  
**sinnamon roll** : i hate mario kart

**chinese goddess** : it's so fun tho?  
**chinese goddess** : apart from rainbow road

**sweeet child** : rainbow road was the best  
**sweeet child** : i get to push my hyungs off the stage :)

**june** : it's yaja time all over again

**sweeet child** : jeonghan hyung, are you feeling alright though?

**sinnamon roll** : yea  
**sinnamon roll** : wait  
**sinnamon roll** : your name pisses me off for some reason

**eunbubu** : dont be mean  
**eunbubu** : its not his fault his parents gave it to him

**sweeet child** : i think he means my screen name  
**sweeet child** : and what do you mean by that?!

_[sinnamon roll changed sweeet child's name to "jeonghan's baby"]_

**jeonghan's baby** : i'm 19!

**sinnamon roll** : youre my baby till youre 30 sweetie :)  
**sinnamon roll** : if anyone needs me i need to console wonwoo who is still crying over yesterday

**chinese goddess** : it's just vomit dude  
**chinese goddess** : unless you have emetophobia then soz

**hansolo** : that's not the point  
**hansolo** : he got it on wonwoo hyung's jorts

**chinese goddess** : _**j o r t s ?**_

**yeBOIII** : he deserved it

**hansolo** : truly  
**hansolo** : how is everyone else holding up

**jeonghan's baby** : mingyu hyung went to check up on jihoon hyung  
**jeonghan's baby** : he has a headache tho :(

**eunbubu** : no shit sherlock  
**eunbubu** : how much did he chug jfc

**jeonghan's baby** : i think he lost count

**june** : 1 2 3 1 2 3 drink

**chinese goddess** : 1 2 3 1 2 3 drink ;3

**june** : throw em back till i lose count

**yeBOIII** : IIIIIIMMMMM GONNA SWINGGGGG  
**yeBOIII** : FROM THE CHANDELIEEEEERRR

**sleeping beauty** : yebin types like she's smashed 24/7

**yeBOIII** : 24/7  
**yeBOIII** : i am sad

**hansolo** : relatable content right there

**chinese goddess** : how is soonyoung oppa by the way?

**june** : i passed him in the hall earlier  
**june** : there was no eye contact

**hansolo** : he's probably just embarrassed  
**hansolo** : i doubt he expected to get _that_ drunk

**eunbubu** : were him and jihoon oppa just seeing who could hold their own or smth  
**eunbubu** : bcos thats the only conclusion i can come to

**hansolo** : who knows

**june** : we should start watching over each other

**chinese goddess** : i watched over nayoung unnie :D  
**chinese goddess** : and kyungwon... to an extent

**the better kang** : jieqiong

**chinese goddess** : yes?

**the better kang** : did you see me hit the dab

**chinese goddess** : it's the reason i cried myself to sleep last night unnie

**the better kang** : ヾ(-_- )ゞ

**jeonghan's baby** : noona have MERCY

**chinese goddess** : do you think it's too late for wjsn to add me to their line up?  
**chinese goddess** : because i will accept in a heart beat

**

_dog lover supreme to: ₩onwoo. - 1:45pm._

**dog lover supreme** :

   
**dog lover supreme** : do you think she's cute

**₩onwoo** : i...  
**₩onwoo** : what is this?

**dog lover supreme** : she's cute, i guess.

**₩onwoo** : is that kim heechul?  
**₩onwoo** : mingyu wtf

**dog lover supreme** : whatever  
**dog lover supreme** : im sorry i can't be her

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 4:53pm._

**the better kang** : do u think aliens exist?  
**the better kang** : just a question

**the pure one** : definitely  
**the pure one** : i have 224% faith they do

**the better kang** : you arent saying that bc theyre monitoring us?

**the pure one** : i have you know i was president of the xfiles fanclub back in murica  
**the pure one** : we all put more time into the club than our schoolwork

**shanNOn** : damn

**strong mom** : I can respect that.

**shanNOn** : i want to belieb  
**shanNOn** : but where is your evidence

**haohao** : no please  
**haohao** : why would you ask him that

**shanNOn** : huh??

**the pure one** : ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN

**haohao** : it's too late to escape  
**haohao** : you've fucking doomed us all sungyeon

**the pure one** : IN THE BEGINNING THERE WAS NOT MAN  
**the pure one** : THERE WAS NO EARTH  
**the pure one** : BUT RATHER  
**the pure one** : ☆ ρℓαηєтѕ ☆

**strong mom** : The text changed...?

**shanNOn** : oppa i REPENT

**the pure one** : BUT WHAT WAS LIVING ON THESE PLANETS I HEAR YOU ASK?

**haohao** : NO ONE ASKED

**☼yewonnie☼** : aliens!

**shanNOn** : yewon why

**the pure one** : THAT'S RIGHT  
**the pure one** : THAT'S WHERE THEY'VE BEEN HIDING  
**the pure one** : let me pull up my essay on it

**strong mom** : What.

**the pure one** : it's 367 pages

**shanNOn** : OF WHAT

**the pure one** : evidence.

**the better kang** : i see

**shanNOn** : WHAT DO YOU SEE  
**shanNOn** : THATS SO VAGUE

**the pure one** : ah  
**the pure one** : here it is  
**the pure one** : _[hongtellsitasitis.doc]_

**haohao** : did you actually send a google fucking doc  
**haohao** : what sane man does that

**strong mom** : "Hong tells it as it is."  
**strong mom** : That's all that has to be said.

**☼yewonnie☼** : there's so much pages oppa!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : how long have you spent on this??

**the pure one** : 5 years.

**shanNOn** : you wot

**the pure one** : i know  
**the pure one** : it's not long enough.

**strong mom** : Instead of monitoring Jihoon,  
**strong mom** : I feel like Joshua is the one you should be monitoring...

**

**the better kang** : "we're the real aliens on earth, living on their terf"  
**the better kang** : 

**haohao** : w h y

**strong mom** : As long as she's reading, I'm proud of her.  
**strong mom** : Makes me a good mother.

**

**✰BOOSEOKSOON✰ (3) - 6:07pm.**

**the sun** : i don't mean to alarm anyone but  
**the sun** : we've ran out of capri suns

**booyoncé** : youre shitting me

**the sun** : i wouldn't shit about this  
**the sun** : hansol and seungcheol hyung probably drunk them all

**booyoncé** : dammit

**the sun** : seungkwannie  
**the sun** : tell your ~~not~~ boyfriend to stop hogging the capri suns

**booyoncé** : hansol lives off of them man  
**booyoncé** : no amount of seduction from yours truly will stop that

**the sun** : :(  
**the sun** : soonyoung hyung, how are you surviving through this thriving time

**call me soon** : im not

**booyoncé** : you actually responded  
**booyoncé** : thot you were dead

**the sun** : wow... unbelievable

**booyoncé** : we arent bringing that back

**call me soon** : soz  
**call me soon** : just tired over last night

**booyoncé** : still hungover?  
**booyoncé** : damn son

**call me soon** : i guess you could call it that

**the sun** : you drunk A LOT though  
**the sun** : i was really worried :(

**call me soon** : sorry seokmin  
**call me soon** : i didnt mean to worry you

**booyoncé** : rlly tho  
**booyoncé** : why'd you drink that much?  
**booyoncé** : you and jihoon hyung were smashed af

**the sun** : we entrusted you both in the same dorm room together at least  
**the sun** : and you lived :D

**call me soon** : barely

**the sun** : ??

**booyoncé** : what does that mean??

**call me soon** : nothing  
**call me soon** : don't worry bout it kiddies

**booyoncé** :

   
**booyoncé** : ok hunty

**call me soon** : sigh  
**call me soon** : just don't drink intensively kids

**the sun** : thank you for the advice hyung

**booyoncé** : i feel like something bad happened  
**booyoncé** : will you ever tell us or nah

**call me soon** : i don't know  
**call me soon** : it probably isn't anything

**the sun** : ok then!  
**the sun** : you don't have to tell us unless you're comfy with it

**booyoncé** : "comfy" thats so pure tf

**call me soon** : ikr  
**call me soon** : thanks tho you 2  
**call me soon** : idk what i'd do without you

**booyoncé** : live a boring life like wonwoo hyung

**call me soon** : let him live

**the sun** : do you 2 wanna marathon tv shows with me?  
**the sun** : we have a late schedule tomorrow and gilmore girls seems to be calling our names

**call me soon** :

   
**call me soon** : i'm on the way

**booyoncé** : HELL YEHA

**the sun** : hell yuha

**booyoncé** : shhhh  
**booyoncé** : kyungwon noona will kill me twice over

**the sun** : good

**booyoncé** : the... disrespect  
**booyoncé** : lee " _dokyeom_ " seokmin a fake ass friend

**call me soon** : why does gilmore girls make you two like this

**booyoncé** : netflix turns me into a different man idk

**call me soon** : fair enough

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 9:24pm._

**sinnamon roll** : is it so wrong to want someone to fuck your throat

**dad** : wrong chat...?

**sinnamon roll** : i know what i said

**strong mom** : I don't have it in me to reread that sentence...

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : my thrussy?

**sinnamon roll** :

 

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : I LOVE YOU OTHER MOM

**dad** : just kill me now

**strong mom** : But your comeback?

**dad** : if bighit can kill off seokjin  
**dad** : and jyp attempt to kill off jinyoung  
**dad** : i don't need to be alive here

**

_june to: jihoonie. - 12:43am._

**june** : jihoon my man  
**june** : hows it hangin

**jihoonie** : I want to fucking die

**june** : comme d'habitude, huh  
**june** : still got a headache?

**jihoonie** : Kinda  
**jihoonie** : I don't know

**june** : did somethin happen?

**jihoonie** : Yeah  
**jihoonie** : I don't feel comfortable talking about it right now though

**june** : thats fine b  
**june** : do you want some company rn?

**jihoonie** : That'd be great  
**jihoonie** : If you're not busy or anything

**june** : for you jihoon?  
**june** : i stop everything  
**june** : even my work outs

**jihoonie** : You aren't working out

**june** : i know  
**june** : but i'd be attractive af if i was?

**jihoonie** : I suppose

**june** : kk srs  
**june** : where are you

**jihoonie** : The studio  
**jihoonie** : I'm alone

**june** : i must proceed in a fast velocity  
**june** : i'll bring snacks and a blanket btw

**jihoonie** : ...Thanks.

**june** : ohoho  
**june** : no problemo jihoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter!!


	21. i gotta go my own way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao and eunwoo bond, jeonghan and nayoung have a meaningful conversation, and of course, sadness.
> 
> also, it's yoghurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next update might be prolonged due to me having like, 4 tests to revise for + the depression
> 
> thank you for reading though! the comments always make me smile :D

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 6:40am._

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : what would happen if im nayoung got in a fight with im nayeon  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : and they get broken up by kim nayoung and park nayeon

 **booyoncé** : the big bang happens again

 **strong mom** : I limit your phone access.

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** :

 

 **strong mom** : I want out of this group...

 **booyoncé** : noona nooo

 **strong mom** : It's too late for me.

 **booyoncé** : NOONAAAAA

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 10:51am._

**hansolo** : practice has been stopped  
**hansolo** : new sonic game is announced

 **eunbubu** : BITCH WHERE

 **hansolo** : sonic forces

 **shanNOn** : oh my god

 **haohao** : YOU CAN PLAY AS YOUR OC  
**haohao** : WHAT IS THIS

 **shanNOn** : 2017 is a dark year

 **eunbubu** : i can feel 12 year old me crying in joy  
**eunbubu** : i used to ship myself with knuckles

 **haohao** : you disappoint me more each day dude

 **dad** :

 

 **eunbubu** : he could knock this pussy any day

 **shanNOn** : WHAT

 **dad** : jeonghan was a bad influence on you im sorry nayoung

 **haohao** : [:/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEcRZFZERCg)

 **eunbubu** : haven't you guys ever had a crush on a character tho?

 **shanNOn** : shockingly no

 **haohao** : you kno what?  
**haohao** : im not a pussy  
**haohao** : i had the hots for troy bolton for a while

 **eunbubu** : I LOVE HSM  
**eunbubu** : I STILL GET EMOTIONAL AT GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY

 **dad** : oh my god

 **haohao** : WHAT ABOUT US  
**haohao** : WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THRU?

 **shanNOn** : chill plz

 **eunbubu** : WHAT ABOUT TRUST????

 **haohao** : YOU KNO I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU

 **eunbubu** : WHAT ABOUT ME?

 **shanNOn** : nvm then

 **haohao** : WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

 **eunbubu** : I GOTTA LEAVE BUT ILL MISS UUUUUUU

 **haohao** : I'LL MISS YOUUUUUUU  
**haohao** : i'm emotional on the dance floor now

 **dad** : he's actually crying  
**dad** : son please stop

 **shanNOn** : is  
**shanNOn** : is that how you comfort your children

 **dad** : yes  
**dad** : minghao stop  
**dad** : your crying is sad  
**dad** : do not do the crying

 **eunbubu** : is he for real

 **hansolo** : he's good at comforting ppl normally  
**hansolo** : crying is best left to joshua hyung or jun hyung

 **shanNOn** : @minghao oppa ther ther

 **haohao** : your support does NOTHING

 **shanNOn** : oK HOE

 **eunbubu** : heh

_[eunbubu has changed haohao's name to "minghoe"]_

**minghoe** : DAD  
**minghoe** : DO SOMETHING

 **dad** : u hhh

 **hansolo** : seungcheol.png has stopped working  
**hansolo** : please reboot

 **eunbubu** : make him come alive  
**eunbubu** : come on and turn him on

 **hansolo** : it's too late  
**hansolo** : he cannot reboot

 **eunbubu** : rest in plediz sweet seungcheol oppa

 **sleeping beauty** : gyalz  
**sleeping beauty** : we have to practice

 **shanNOn** : all we're doing is playing the frying pan game tho?  
**shanNOn** : i'm watching on bc idk how to play

 **minghoe** : relatable

 **eunbubu** : i gotta go then  
**eunbubu** : xiyeon and yebin think theyre the shit at this game  
**eunbubu** : gotta knock them down a few pegs

 **hansolo** : sweet jesus

 **eunbubu** : byeeee  
**eunbubu** : i gotta go my own way...

 **minghoe** : HERE COME THE TEARS AGAIN

 **dad** : MINGHAOO

**

 **hansolo** : does anyone else think wonwoo hyung is the type of person to have a sonic OC?

 **eunbubu** : honestly?  
**eunbubu** : he strikes me as the kid of person who would

 **₩onwoo** : i honestly didn't  
**₩onwoo** : i'm actually kind of surprised as well

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : kyungwon had a sonic oc

 **hansolo** : there's always one

 **eunbubu** : unnie for shame

 **the better kang** : i told you that in confidence?!?!?!?

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : think twice before you call out "xiyeon four!" bitch

 **eunbubu** : ooo

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : her oc was called kyungwon ofc  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : she was married to sonic _AND_ shadow :)  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : she also liked nickelback and bigbang  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : and was bffls with cream and sally :)

 **minghoe** : i hate to reuse a meme [but](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FEcRZFZERCg)

 **eunbubu** : bigbang is the only pro

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** :

 

 **the better kang** : I HATE U

 **₩onwoo** : mistakes were made  
**₩onwoo** : grave  
**₩onwoo** : GRAVE mistakes

**

_strong mom to: sinnamon roll. - 3:42pm._

**strong mom** : Hello Jeonghan.

 **sinnamon roll** : ohmygod you're here to kill me aren't u

 **strong mom** : Nothing of the sort?  
**strong mom** : My opinion of you is quite positive actually.  
**strong mom** : Apart from... the things you say sometimes.

 **sinnamon roll** : the thrussy meme or the bj refs

 **strong mom** : Both.

 **sinnamon roll** : i'll try my hardest to improve mommy nayoung

 **strong mom** : ...Great.

 **sinnamon roll** : if you aren't here to assassinate me tho  
**sinnamon roll** : why'd you message me?

 **strong mom** : Well...  
**strong mom** : I kind of need your help.

 **sinnamon roll** : with??

 **strong mom** : You're quite romantic... right?

 **sinnamon roll** : i have my moments

 **strong mom** : Oh...

 **sinnamon roll** : i'm kidding nayoung ~  
**sinnamon roll** : i'm actually rlly romantic  
**sinnamon roll** : that's why dates are left to yours truly  
**sinnamon roll** : since joshua plays kidz bop to set the mood  
**sinnamon roll** : and seungcheol is the most awkward man you will meet

 **strong mom** : Nice to know.  
**strong mom** : I sort of need your help with a date then.

 **sinnamon roll** : with jieqiong???

 **strong mom** : Yeah...  
**strong mom** : We haven't actually had any time by ourselves or anything akin to a date.  
**strong mom** : I just want her to know how much I adore her... I suppose.  
**strong mom** : And I'm hoping treating her will help me achieve that.

 **sinnamon roll** :

   
**sinnamon roll** : nayoung you are a fucking softy and ily

 **strong mom** : Thanks?

 **sinnamon roll** : ofc i can help you  
**sinnamon roll** : any ideas as to where you wanna take her?

 **strong mom** : Somewhere we won't be seen... I guess?

 **sinnamon roll** : ...ooh  
**sinnamon roll** : nayoung you vixen

 **strong mom** : That's not what I meant!

 **sinnamon roll** : dw i got you  
**sinnamon roll** : is a picnic too old fashioned for y'all?

 **strong mom** : No.  
**strong mom** : That sounds quite nice actually.

 **sinnamon roll** : right  
**sinnamon roll** : i'll send you directions to the park we always roll down to  
**sinnamon roll** : ppl only go on like... weekdays so you'll be fine  
**sinnamon roll** : on your free day just take her out

 **strong mom** : That sounds like a good plan...

 **sinnamon roll** : you'll have all that time to talk talk  
**sinnamon roll** : and you can get all sappy and shit  
**sinnamon roll** : _"jieqiong,,, aishiteru!"_  
**sinnamon roll** : it's also an excuse to get away from your members

 **strong mom** : Is this from personal experience?

 **sinnamon roll** : y e s  
**sinnamon roll** : don't get me wrong, i love them all so much  
**sinnamon roll** : but sometimes you rlly need a break from seungkwan and soonyoung screaming **bloody murder** as the other kids disrespect me

 **strong mom** : Damn.

 **sinnamon roll** : ik

 **strong mom** : Thanks though.  
**strong mom** : I've never been that good at expressing my love like she is.  
**strong mom** : Hopefully this'll show her.

 **sinnamon roll** : i think she knows that you love her intensely  
**sinnamon roll** : but the sentiment is cute so

 **strong mom** : I suppose so.  
**strong mom** : Thank you Jeonghan. :)

 **sinnamon roll** : anytime nayoung

 **strong mom** : Ok.

 **sinnamon roll** : can i have yewon now

 **strong mom** : NO.

 **sinnamon roll** : it was worth a try  
**sinnamon roll** : just know she will be ours

**

_strong mom to: chinese goddess. - 4:14pm._

**strong mom** : Jie?

 **chinese goddess** : hii babe  
**chinese goddess** : what's up?

 **strong mom** : Well.  
**strong mom** : This was easier in my head, crap.

 **chinese goddess** : cursing isn't like you :o  
**chinese goddess** : is something hurting you?

 **strong mom** : No no, nothing like that.  
**strong mom** : Just wondering if you want to go out somewhere tomorrow?

 **chinese goddess** : with the others?

 **strong mom** : No... just the two of us?

 **chinese goddess** : gasp  
**chinese goddess** : of course ღ

 **strong mom** : Really?  
**strong mom** : I'm looking forward to it.

 **chinese goddess** : i am the MOST excited right now  
**chinese goddess** : where are we going??

 **strong mom** : It's a secret.

 **chinese goddess** : im nayoung you tease

 **strong mom** : I never thought I'd be called that before.  
**strong mom** : So thanks for that.

 **chinese goddess** : you're welcome ;)  
**chinese goddess** : gtg  
**chinese goddess** : yewon and i have vocal practice

 **strong mom** : Ah, goodbye.  
**strong mom** : Tell Yewon I said hello.

 **chinese goddess** : will do!  
**chinese goddess** : love you sweetie ~~~

 **strong mom** : I love you too. :)

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 7:27pm._

**dog lover supreme** : you know what?  
**dog lover supreme** : in this world we're all trying to bust a nut  
**dog lover supreme** : whether its a sexual nut, a spiritual nut, a career nut or a success nut

 **illa** :

 

 **the pure one** : wow.

 **dog lover supreme** : think about that one for a while

**

_june to: jihoonie. - 10:05pm._

**june** : holla jihoon

 **jihoonie** : Hi

 **june** : are you still in the studio?

 **jihoonie** : Where else would I be

 **june** : i would check up on you but me and mingyu are washing up ;(

 **jihoonie** : Don't worry about it Jun

 **june** : o wait  
**june** : i'll call soonyoung to check up on you  
**june** : you two seem to enjoy le company

 **jihoonie** : NO

 **june** : huwhat

 **jihoonie** : Don't call Soonyoung here  
**jihoonie** : I'm sure he's busy anyway

 **june** : i don't think he is?  
**june** : i think he's on his phone tbh

 **jihoonie** : Please just don't call him here  
**jihoonie** : I don't want to see anyone right now

 **june** : oh.  
**june** : would you like me to send anyone else?  
**june** : being alone ain't good when you want death

 **jihoonie** : I think I'll be fine

 **june** : not even chan?  
**june** : you and him are pretty similar you know

 **jihoonie** : Chan?

 **june** : yeah  
**june** : only if you want to anyways

 **jihoonie** : ...  
**jihoonie** : Ok then.  
**jihoonie** : Sorry for all this

 **june** : you don't needta apologize jihoon  
**june** : i'm not sure what's going on and all  
**june** : but when you're ready to share  
**june** : i will be here to lend an ear

 **jihoonie** : Thanks.  
**jihoonie** : If Chan does actually come, tell him I said thanks as well

 **june** : i shall  
**june** : mingyu is gonna cut my throat if i don't help him lmaobye

 **jihoonie** : Bye

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 12:05am._

**sleeping beauty** : who ate my yoghurt

 **shanNOn** : me  
**shanNOn** : and it's yogurt

 **sleeping beauty** : it's whatever i say it is kid

 **booyoncé** : isn't it "whom" ate my yoghurt?

 **shanNOn** : whomst ate my yoghurt

 **dad** : i don't think it is  
**dad** : she's just asking who

 **call me soon** : youre all wrong  
**call me soon** : WHOMST'D ate my yogurt

 **shanNOn** : WHOMST'DVE

 **booyoncé** : *softly* holy shit

 **sleeping beauty** : i just wanted my bloody yoghurt

 **dad** : this is what friendship is  
**dad** : sending memes to ruin each others lives

 **booyoncé** : i like to call it enhancing ones life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ~ seventeen's comeback is in 2 days so please support them! 
> 
> ^o^
> 
> also, if you have a sonic OC, keep doing what you're doing, this isn't meant to mock anyone! ; v ;


	22. i learnt korean, bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan is shamed yet again, jieqiong and nayoung go out on their date and are forced to leave minkyung in charge.
> 
> never again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ~ sorry for the late update! i had my 2 tests today and probably failed them lmao 
> 
> also, the next chapter along with this one will probably be in past tense? like, they were both written before "don't wanna cry" came out so that'll explain a few things i hope

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 5:25am._

**jeonghan's baby** : guys  
**jeonghan's baby** : i got locked out whilst i was taking out the trash  
**jeonghan's baby** : please open the door for me

 **minghoe** :

 

 **jeonghan's baby** : hyung!!!!

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : why arent you letting him in?

 **minghoe** : he knows why

 **jeonghan's baby** : NO I DON'T  
**jeonghan's baby** : hyung it's cold out here  
**jeonghan's baby** : i'm in my pjs please

 **illa** : i open the conversation to see you bullying chan  
**illa** : neat

 **jeonghan's baby** : kyla hi!!  
**jeonghan's baby** : i'm being left to die here so please don't forget me

 **illa** : i shan't  
**illa** : you bought candy for me that one time so i shan't

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : just let the kid in

 **minghoe** : sigh  
**minghoe** : chan  
**minghoe** : what pjs are you wearing?

 **jeonghan's baby** : shirt and pants...?

 **minghoe** : what kind of pants

 **jeonghan's baby** : emoji pants...?

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : OH  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : I FELT THAT ONE IN MY HEART

 **jeonghan's baby** : stop judging my lifestyle!!

 **illa** : they can't be that bad  
**illa** : i believe in chan oppa ~

 **jeonghan's baby** : thank you kyla!  
**jeonghan's baby** : just call me chan :P

 **minghoe** :

 

 **illa** : i no longer believe in chan sunbae.

 **jeonghan's baby** : WHY

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : keep him locked out  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : pledis will just take him to their basement

 **minghoe** : you'll be with after school!  
**minghoe** : we can just call dongjin back to be our maknae

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : sounds like a plan

 **minghoe** :

 

 **illa** : lol

 **jeonghan's baby** : GUYS

**

 **minghoe** : he's still ringing the doorbell omg

 **call me soon** : chan  
**call me soon** : it's 5am could you ring back later

 **jeonghan's baby** : I LIVE HERE??

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i'd invite you to live with us but the emoji pants  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : _disgusting_

 **jeonghan's baby** : it's cold  
**jeonghan's baby** : i'll get pneumonia

 **minghoe** : we had a comeback without wonwoo hyung  
**minghoe** : if we cut you it'll be fine

 **jeonghan's baby** : you used to be so sweet to me hyung  
**jeonghan's baby** : what the hell changed

 **minghoe** : I learnt Korean, bitch.

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : holy shit

 **jeonghan's baby** : THE NEIGHBOURS CAN SEE ME  
**jeonghan's baby** : THEY ALREADY HATE US

 **illa** : our neighbours are subjected to eunwoo unnie screaming at 5:10 every morning

 **call me soon** : why??

 **illa** : she must out scream the birds

 **call me soon** : that's soundproof thinking, damn

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : of course it fucking isn't  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : don't encourage her headassery

 **minghoe** : our neighbours just hear all of us screaming in unison  
**minghoe** : seokmin does vocal exercises in his sleep and they think he's satanic

 **call me soon** : ain't denying it

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : yewon unnie does the same thing  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : our suns can both be satanists together

 **call me soon** : ヽ（　＾＾）人（＾＾　）ノ

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : ヽ（　＾＾）人（＾＾　）ノ

 **jeonghan's baby** : hello??  
**jeonghan's baby** : am i just an after thought here

**

 **the pure one** : we let him in.

 **eunbubu** : really?

 **the pure one** : under the condition he burns the emoji pajamas

 **eunbubu** : good

 **illa** : welcome back chan!

 **jeonghan's baby** : i felt like i was being held captive  
**jeonghan's baby** : but outside

 **minghoe** : you're inside now at least

 **jeonghan's baby** : i am still hurt :(

 **eunbubu** : burn all other emoji merch

 **jeonghan's baby** : that might be hard  
**jeonghan's baby** : youngjae sunbae bought me A LOT of stuff

 **minghoe** : i knew i shouldn't have accepted their christmas prezzies uGH

 **illa** : if it helps  
**illa** : ahin from momoland gave me gloves at a music show once  
**illa** : i still don't exactly know why but they're cute

 **call me soon** : what a nice girl

 **the pure one** : we need to get chan new clothes

 **jeonghan's baby** : i still don't see the issue with the emoji pjs

 **illa** : you're blinded to the truth

 **eunbubu** : 

  
**eunbubu** : i live in fear ill come home to see this thing fucking my wife and i wont be able to do shit about it chan  
**eunbubu** : _is that the life you want to live?_

 **jeonghan's baby** : NO

 **eunbubu** : **THEN BURN THE CURSED THING**

 **jeonghan's** **baby** : IM SCARED

 **eunbubu** : YOU SHOULD BE

 **call me soon** : i love how well we all get along

 **illa** : clearly

**

_shanNOn to: ☼yewonnie☼- 9:07am._

**shanNOn** : yewonnn  
**shanNOn** : whatcha doin

 **☼yewonnie☼** : eating biscuits!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : do you want one?

 **shanNOn** : i never turn down a biscuit  
**shanNOn** : i never turn down any type of food tbh

 **☼yewonnie☼** : that's what i like about you!

 **shanNOn** : my endless pit of a stomach?

 **☼yewonnie☼** : yeah!

 **shanNOn** : sweet

 **☼yewonnie☼** : oh also!

 **shanNOn** : mhm?

 **☼yewonnie☼** : could you maybe teach me some english?  
**☼yewonnie☼** : so many people comment in english on vlive  
**☼yewonnie☼** : and i can't understand (๑•̥̥̥́ω•̀ू๑)

 **shanNOn** : of course i'll teach you!  
**shanNOn** : loads of people love you  
**shanNOn** : so it'd be good

 **☼yewonnie☼** : loads of people love you as well!

 **shanNOn** :

   
**shanNOn** : you flatter me

 **☼yewonnie☼** : it's true!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : your vocals would give mariah carey sunbaenim goosebumps!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : even IU sunbaenim would be in awe!!

 **shanNOn** :

   
**shanNOn** : i have died

 **☼yewonnie☼** : sungyeon??  
**☼yewonnie☼** : don't die!!!!!

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 2:41pm._

**the better kang** : all you girls pop yo thrussy like this  
**the better kang** :

 

 **chinese goddess** : literally die

 **the sun** : this has such a _malicious_ energy to it

 **booyoncé** :

   
**booyoncé** : is this more accurate

 **chinese goddess** : performance unit my ass

 **june** : my form is fucking beautiful tyvm

 **the better kang** : you 2 should collab

 **june** : me and minghao practically had to sell ourselves for that duo song  
**june** : i'll be damned if i asked for another

 **the sun** :

   
**the sun** : she was fearless and crazier than him  
**the sun** :

   
**the sun** : she was his queen  
**the sun** :

   
**the sun** : and god help anyone who dared disrespect his queen

 **june** : I EXPECTED THIS FROM EVERYONE BUT YOU SEOKMIN

 **the better kang** : main vocal _and_ main meme

 **the sun** : you underestimate how involved i am in the memes

 **chinese goddess** :

 

 **the sun** : * _dies_ *

 **booyoncé** : looks like its my time to shine

 **the sun** : YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT A MINUTE UNTIL I WAS DEAD

 **booyoncé** : whoops

 **the better kang** : boo seungkwan everybody

**

_strong mom to: chinese goddess. - 4:23pm._

**strong mom** : Jie?

 **chinese goddess** : hello sweetie ~~  
**chinese goddess** : are you ready to go to wherever youre taking me?

 **strong mom** : I am. :)

 **chinese goddess** : its not a dark alleyway is it?

 **strong mom** : God no.  
**strong mom** : I wouldn't harm you.

 **chinese goddess** : thank the heavens  
**chinese goddess** : i have my jacket on lets go!!!

 **strong mom** : Ok.  
**strong mom** : I've left Minkyung in charge.  
**strong mom** : They'll be alright, right?

 **chinese goddess** : ...  
**chinese goddess** : if it helps you sleep at night

 **strong mom** : ?

 **chinese goddess** : letsA GO!!

**

_sleeping beauty to: dad. - 4:52pm._

**sleeping beauty** : oppa  
**sleeping beauty** : your assistance is needed

 **dad** : what can i do for you kid

 **sleeping beauty** : i lost one of the kids

 **dad** : oh i'm sure you'll be alright  
**dad** : they all seem smart

 **sleeping beauty** : you're right  
**sleeping beauty** : what was i so worried about

 **dad** : which kid was it

 **sleeping beauty** : eunwoo

 **dad** :

 

 **sleeping beauty** : she ran out the house 10 minutes ago and I hasn't returned

 **dad** : search team.  
**dad** : you need a search team.

 **sleeping beauty** : your sudden use of punctuation terrifies me shit

**

 _sleeping beauty to: eunbubu. - 4:58pm_.

 **sleeping beauty** : eunwoo  
**sleeping beauty** : where art thou

 **eunbubu** : idk  
**eunbubu** : i ran REAL far but idk where to

 **sleeping beauty** : is this bitch fr

 **eunbubu** : you lost me bench  
**eunbubu** : when nayoung unnie returns its gonna b ur ass she whoops :)

 **sleeping beauty** : JUST COME BACK

 **eunbubu** : no can do  
**eunbubu** : im livin the free life now

 **sleeping beauty** : EUNWOO YOU ASSHOLE

 **eunbubu** : that kinda language is the reason im here now  
**eunbubu** : except idk where here is  
**eunbubu** : but ik nothing you can do or say will make me come back

 **sleeping beauty** : sungyeon and yewon are both watching the little mermaid together  
**sleeping beauty** : yewon has her head on sungyeon's shoulder

 **eunbubu** : OH  
**eunbubu** : GOTTA SUPPORT MY LIL GAY SIS

 **sleeping beauty** : did that actually convince you

 **eunbubu** :

 

 **sleeping beauty** : EUNWOO AH

**

_ambitchous = lee jihoon. - 6:12pm._

**yeBOIII** : peeps  
**yeBOIII** : serious q here  
**yeBOIII** : what does water taste like?

 **call me soon** : does it have a taste?

 **shanNOn** : this is gonna fuck me up for a while now

 **₩onwoo** : actually  
**₩onwoo** : water doesn't have a taste since it doesn't activate the tongue's taste receptors. that is why it appears to taste different to everyone who has it, because we're experiencing different things.

 **yeBOIII** : i understood none of that oppa

 **dog lover supreme** : tongue no like water  
**dog lover supreme** : so tongue give no taste

 **yeBOIII** : i understand perfectly now  
**yeBOIII** : ty for translating for mee

 **₩onwoo** : it wasn't that hard?

 **dog lover supreme** : you're welcome  
**dog lover supreme** : i've learnt how to translate wonwoo talk to a tee!

 **₩onwoo** : i talk normally!!!

 **yeBOIII** : do u?

 **call me soon** : you rlly don't my man

 **dog lover supreme** : you see?  
**dog lover supreme** : i am your best translator admit it

 **₩onwoo** : fuck off

 **shanNOn** : mingyu oppa is pure leave him

 **dog lover supreme** : it's tough love my comrades  
**dog lover supreme** : i take what i can

 **₩onwoo** : take your life

 **call me soon** : WONWOO CHILL

 **shanNOn** : he wouldn't die

 **dog lover supreme** : give my everything to my dog  
**dog lover supreme** : jeon jungkook, wen junhui and park jihyo are banned from the funeral

 **the better kang** : bye then

 **₩onwoo** : oh my god

 **dog lover supreme** :

 

 **call me soon** : this group is falling apart fast

**

_strong mom to: sinnamon roll. - 7:31pm._

**strong mom** : Jeonghan,  
**strong mom** : Thank you for your advice today.  
**strong mom** : Me and Jieqiong were able to strengthen our bond so thank you.

 **sinnamon roll** : np fake mom  
**sinnamon roll** : was it fun?

 **strong mom** : It was very fun.

 **sinnamon roll** : ...an example would be nice

 **strong mom** :

 

 **sinnamon roll** : tf why is this so cryptic

 **strong mom** :

 

 **sinnamon roll** : nayoung i am the most sorry

**

_june to: jeonghan's baby. - 10:26pm._

**june** : holla  
**june** : i didn't get to ask you earlier  
**june** : but hows jihoon?

 **jeonghan's baby** : hyung is really down  
**jeonghan's baby** : he started sobbing

 **june** : you found out the drama ™?

 **jeonghan's baby** : yeah...  
**jeonghan's baby** : hyung will tell you when he's comfortable with it

 **june** : i await that day with open arms

 **jeonghan's baby** : hyung?

 **june** : oui?

 **jeonghan's baby** : why is everyone so sad lately?

 **june** : im not sure

 **jeonghan's baby** : it worries me  
**jeonghan's baby** : i care a lot about the hyungs and it scares me to see you all so sad

 **june** : aw channie  
**june** : don't worry  
**june** : the sad things get cleared and solved

 **jeonghan's baby** : it takes a while though  
**jeonghan's baby** : i just wish  
**jeonghan's baby** : i just wish i could help you all

 **june** : you do help us tho  
**june** : your fighting comments and listening ear comfort us all maknae

 **jeonghan's baby** : really??

 **june** : hells yeah

 **jeonghan's baby** : thanks jun hyung  
**jeonghan's baby** : i'll keep trying my hardest!

 **june** : as will i chan  
**june** : as will i

**

_jeonghan's baby to: call me soon. - 12:04am._

**jeonghan's baby** : hyung  
**jeonghan's baby** : we need to talk

 **call me soon** : is this about the choreo?  
**call me soon** : minghao can always help you reblock moves you know ;P

 **jeonghan's baby** : it's not that

 **call me soon** : what is it about then?? owo

 **jeonghan's baby** : jihoon hyung.  
**jeonghan's baby** : hyung?  
**jeonghan's baby** : i know you're reading these!  
**jeonghan's baby** : he's more than sorry you know  
**jeonghan's baby** : hyung. _[unread]_  
**jeonghan's baby** : please come back online... _[unread]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! dino and the emoji pants is based on dan howell's tweets btw with phil and his cursed emoji pants oho
> 
> :D


	23. the internet never lies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't wanna cry hype, minkyung is named,shamed and called out, and kim yewon is a truly pure person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ultimate hyung = bumzu btw
> 
> this was written/meant for the day seventeen released their special spot, their comeback is next chapter :3

_[booyoncé changed the chat name to "DON'T WANNA CRY"]_

**booyoncé** : HYPE

**dad** : it's our own song?

**booyoncé** : THAT WONT STOP ME BINCH

**eunbubu** : H Y P E

**booyoncé** : THX EUNWOO

**eunbubu** : IM GONNA CRY WHEN IT COMES OUT  
**eunbubu** : IT SOUNDS ORGASMIC

**strong mom** : I feel like you could've used a different word...

**june** : i'm also gonna cry like help

**dad** : lads  
**dad** : it's OUR song  
**dad** : we kno how it's gonna go

**june** : you spent ages crying over check in

**dad** : that was different  
**dad** : stop questioning me

**eunbubu** : im already cryin bois  
**eunbubu** : comeback of the century already  
**eunbubu** : i can already feel a daesang comin along

**booyoncé** : das rite

**strong mom** : Wait.  
**strong mom** : You have 3 blondes now, right?

**june** : ya  
**june** : pledis wanted to taunt the fansites

**booyoncé** : throwback to when i was mistook as jihoon hyung  
**booyoncé** : took the poor person a good 5 secs to realise it was divaboo

**strong mom** : That's probably going to happen again then.

**booyoncé** : maybe  
**booyoncé** : just kno what i was blonde first

**june** : wasnt jeonghan hyung blonde first  
**june** : back in mansae era for like a while

**booyoncé** : mansae era?  
**booyoncé** : dont remember ha sorry

**eunbubu** : you looked fine then tho  
**eunbubu** : u got nothin to forget

**dad** : our maknaes **SUFFERED**

**june** :

   
**june** : the true victim

**strong** mom: Chan, we feel for you.

**eunbubu** : i see ur duck haircut and present  
**eunbubu** :

   
**eunbubu** : cookie cut

**dad** : i wont allow my kids to suffer like that again

**strong mom** : My children won't have to suffer like that.  
**strong mom** : Thanks for your sacrifice.

**eunbubu** : ty sunbaes ;(

**june** : no problem  
**june** : chan and hansol died for your sake

**eunbubu** :

 

_[hansolo has left the chat]_

**dad** : oh no

**strong mom** : Is this what the kids call, "a cursed image?"

**

_leader squad (4) - 12:15pm._

**the ultimate hyung** : kids  
**the ultimate hyung** : you've all prepared well for the comeback

**dad** : as have you

**the ultimate hyung** : i know  
**the ultimate hyung** : don't butter me up seungcheol

**dad** : yes hyung  
**dad** : i repent

**call me soon** : the comeback will go smoothly :P  
**call me soon** : it's us after all

**the ultimate hyung** : the producing was done well too.

**dad** : are you  
**dad** : are you complimenting yourself

**the ultimate hyung** : :)

**dad** : you're worse than soonyoung

**call me soon** : try me _bitch_

**dad** : cash me outside how bout dat

**the ultimate hyung** : calm down kids  
**the ultimate hyung** : i couldn't have done the producing alone  
**the ultimate hyung** : jihoon did the majority of it

**dad** : that's true  
**dad** : where even is he  
**dad** : he's usually in every group chat insulting us all

**the ultimate hyung** : do we need to start monitoring your chats...??

**dad** : we're in one with the pristin girls

**the ultimate hyung** : eunwoo?

**dad** : eunwoo.

**the ultimate hyung** : gotcha.  
**the ultimate hyung** : kid scares me as well

**dad** : jihoon hasn't messaged that one in ages either though  
**dad** : soonyoung? do you know what's up?

**call me soon** : fuck if i know.

**dad** : could've just said no  
**dad** : the colourful language was unneeded  
**dad** : is this how joshua and nayoung feel? jesus

**the ultimate hyung** : jihoon ah  
**the ultimate hyung** : hyung is complimenting you so please come and receive it :)

**jihoonie** : I'm here.

**dad** : welcome back  
**dad** : nice to know you're alive jihoonie

**jihoonie** : I wish I wasn't

**the ultimate hyung** : that's the spirit!  
**the ultimate hyung** : i was praising your producing skills

**jihoonie** : Thanks

**dad** : our comeback is gonna be great thx to you  
**dad** : and soonyoung's choreo skills

**call me soon** : i'm gonna go now hyung

**the ultimate hyung** : really?  
**the ultimate hyung** : without your trademark selfie

**dad** : we already see enough of you  
**dad** : we don't need a selfie everytime you leave this chat smh

**call me soon** : i'm just tired  
**call me soon** : and feeling sorta ill?  
**call me soon** : i'm sorry :<

**the ultimate hyung** : go get better  
**the ultimate hyung** : bye soonyoung

**dad** : don't die on us

**call me soon** : i won't!

**dad** : oh  
**dad** : jihoon's gone offline as well

**the ultimate hyung** : my kids are leaving me fast

**dad** : i won't leave you bumzu hyung

**the ultimate hyung** :

   
**the ultimate hyung** : you've always been a good kid

**dad** : i lied i'm never coming back

**the ultimate hyung** : seungcheol no :(

**dad** : _I'M JOINING AFTER SCHOOL IN THE PLEDIS BASEMENT_

**

_DON'T WANNA CRY - 4:15pm._

**jeonghan's baby** : unpopular opinions but spoons are useless

**shanNOn** :

 

**jeonghan's baby** : just saying :/

**jihoonie** : You disappoint me more and more each day

**jeonghan's baby** : i'm sorry you can't accept fact

**shanNOn** : it's an OPINION

**jeonghan's baby** : opinion as fact  
**jeonghan's baby** : sorry bae

**shanNOn** : how dare you quote cypher part 4 you peasant

**sinnamon roll** : is there a reason you think theyre useless?

**jeonghan's baby** : we don't need them  
**jeonghan's baby** : soup? just pour it into your mouth

**shanNOn** : i actually shuddered wtf

**jeonghan's baby** : cereal? down the hachet  
**jeonghan's baby** : it's going in by bowl

**minghoe** : WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

**jeonghan's baby** : it means we don't need spoons  
**jeonghan's baby** : knives and forks are all we really need :/

**the better kang** : is it bad i sorta get his point?

**shanNOn** : yes.

**dog lover supreme** :

   
**dog lover supreme** : thank you chan for pulling the wool from over my eyes

**jihoonie** : Wonwoo's dating a fucking idiot I swear

**dog lover supreme** : love you too hyung!!  
**dog lover supreme** : (bitch)

**jihoonie** :

 

**dog lover supreme** :

 

**sleeping beauty** : but wait  
**sleeping beauty** : how can i aesthetically eat cake without a spoon

**sinnamon roll** : excuse me?

**shanNOn** : you eat cake with a spoon??

**sleeping beauty** : yeah  
**sleeping beauty** : do you guys not?

**jeonghan's baby** : no...

**minghoe** : minkyung  
**minghoe** : what the fuck

**shanNOn** : i eat it with a fork?

**jeonghan's baby** : i think we all eat it with a fork

**sleeping beauty** : youre all missing out

**minghoe** : a fork lets you get right into it tho?  
**minghoe** : spoons take effort

**sleeping beauty** : i want my cake to stay aesthetic  
**sleeping beauty** : i'm sorry you have no taste

**minghoe** : ouch ok  
**minghoe** : let me just deactivate my pastel pink tumblr blog  
**minghoe** : i didn't reblog 16 sylveon gifs in a row for this treatment

**sinnamon roll** : i still cant believe there are people who eat cake with a spoon

**sleeping beauty** : here i am bitch :P

**shanNOn** : wait do we still have cake here

**the better** **kang** : from nayoung's shopping dilemma?  
**the better kang** : yea

**sinnamon roll** : shoppin dilemma?

**the better kang** : this woman can't leave a store without buying something  
**the better kang** : she panicked and bought a cake

**sinnamon roll** : sounds like a mother in crisis  
**sinnamon roll** : when she goes bankrupt just kno we will take you all

**sleeping beauty** : even siyeon?

**sinnamon roll** : that might take a bit of persuasion

**jeonghan's baby** : lol get fricked

**shanNOn** : IM TRYING TO USE THE SPOON  
**shanNOn** : IT'S SO HARD TF

**the better kang** : thas what she said ~

**strong mom** : >:/

**the better kang** : unnie im swowwy ill never do it again

**shanNOn** : HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS  
**shanNOn** : ITS TOO DIFFICULT

**minghoe** : try harder  
**minghoe** : minkyung can't be that strong

**sleeping beauty** : i carry the burden of 1000 warriors  
**sleeping beauty** : and living with these wrecks 24/7

**shanNOn** : I DID IT  
**shanNOn** : the cake tastes like weakness and disappointment

**jihoonie** : They say you are what you eat

**shanNOn** : ok OUCH

**sinnamon roll** : i like how you message the chat once in a blue moon  
**sinnamon roll** : just to cuss one of us out

**jihoonie** : I'm a bitter person Jeonghan  
**jihoonie** : It's what I do

**the better kang** : garfielf ref  
**the better kang** : sweet

**sleeping beauty** : the cake looks pleasing though, non?

**shanNOn** : n o n  
**shanNOn** : this has just taught me i signed with the wrong label

**jeonghan's baby** : there there

**minghoe** : minkyung's actions don't speak for the rest of us

**shanNOn** : i understand :(

**sinnamon roll** : its gonna be alright kid  
**sinnamon roll** : its over now

**sleeping beauty** : you make me sound like a criminal wtf

**

_[yeBOIII changed the chat name to "callout for kim minkyung"]_

**yeBOIII** :

   
**yeBOIII** : call out for kim minkyung aka roa of pristin  
**yeBOIII** : she eats cake with a spoon _(god forbid)_  
**yeBOIII** : choked me in my sleep  
**yeBOIII** : once pointed at kyla's shoes and said _"what are those???"_  
**yeBOIII** : she changed nayoung unnie's name in jieqiong's phone as "MILF"  
**yeBOIII** : also accidentally called jessica from girls generation a fallen angel

**minghoe** :

 

**shanNOn** : when will her recklessness end?

**sleeping beauty** : WORSE DONGSAENGS EVER

**

_strong mom to: the pure one. - 5:51pm._

**strong mom** : Joshua.

**the pure one** : hi nayoung  
**the pure one** : is everything ok?

**strong mom** : Everything is fine, thanks for asking  
**strong mom** : I'm just wondering something.

**the pure one** : what are you wondering

**strong mom** : Your relationship with Seungcheol and Jeonghan is really lovely, for lack of better word.  
**strong mom** : I just wonder how you cope?

**the pure one** : how i cope?

**strong mom** : Seungcheol is not an easy man to deal with.

**the pure** **one** : once i get him to stop screaming at inanimate objects he's fine

**strong mom** : We had that problem as well.  
**strong mom** : Never found an explanation.

**the pure one** : hansol bought a furby  
**the pure one** : angers him a lot

**strong mom** : ...Are you surprised?

**the pure one** : furbies are stuff of nightmares so not really

**strong mom** : Very true.  
**strong mom** : I was going to say,  
**strong mom** : All 3 of you have such polar opposite personalities.  
**strong mom** : It's really pleasant to see you all balancing each other out.

**the pure one** : i guess it is  
**the pure one** : :)

**strong mom** : I still question Seungcheol, I'm sorry.  
**strong mom** : He used to refer to rap as "The Hippity Hop™"

**the pure one** : you don't have all the facts

**strong mom** : Which is?

**the pure one** : _i love him_

**strong mom** :

 

**the pure one** : have all 3 of us disappointed you now?

**strong mom** : You know the answer to that, Hong Jisoo.

**the pure one** : crapple

_**_

_callout for kim minkyung - 7:35pm._

**☼yewonnie☼** :

 

**june** : wtf

**illa** : unnie?

**☼yewonnie☼** :

 

**june** : what in tarnation...

**chinese goddess** : yewonnie?  
**chinese goddess** : is everything alright

**☼yewonnie☼** :

   
**☼yewonnie☼** : everything is fine unnie!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : (*´ω｀*)

**june** : are you sure  
**june** : because im not fine after that

**booyoncé** : im hacking  
**booyoncé** : yewon man  
**booyoncé** : why

**☼yewonnie☼** : i found these images online!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : they said they'll give you a free iphone so i wanted to let you all get one!!!

**illa** : that was a much purer answer than i was expecting

**june** : i thought it was eunwoo sending these from her phone or smth  
**june** : for the shits and giggles

**chinese goddess** : you're so sweet yewon  
**chinese goddess** : i don't think those photos will actually give us free iPhones though!

**☼yewonnie☼** : of course they will unnie!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : these pictures are from the internet! (*ฅ́˘ฅ̀*)

**june** : i fail to see the point

**☼yewonnie☼** : the internet never lies!

**illa** : oh unnie...

**booyoncé** : my heart is actually warmed

**

_jeonghan's baby to: jihoonie. - 10:29pm._

**jeonghan's baby** : hyung i'm sorry

**jihoonie** : For what?

**jeonghan's baby** : i tried to talk to soonyoung yesterday  
**jeonghan's baby** : he left when i mentioned you :(

**jihoonie** : Oh

**jeonghan's baby** : i'm really sorry

**jihoonie** : You have nothing to be sorry for Chan  
**jihoonie** : This is all my mess  
**jihoonie** : I should deal with it.

**jeonghan's baby** : all you did was kiss him though... right?  
**jeonghan's baby** : you said yourself that he kissed back

**jihoonie** : We were both drunk  
**jihoonie** : That, and he doesn't see me that way  
**jihoonie** : Who would.

**jeonghan's baby** : i don't like seeing you sad though :(  
**jeonghan's baby** : i wish i could help

**jihoonie** : You don't have to help me  
**jihoonie** : Moreover, I should be sorry for making you feel guilty

**jeonghan's** **baby** : don't  
**jeonghan's baby** : it's ok hyung

**jihoonie** : ...  
**jihoonie** : Chan.

**jeonghan's baby** : yes?

**jihoonie** : Do you want to watch Haikyuu with me?  
**jihoonie** : If you're free, that is

**jeonghan's baby** : !!!  
**jeonghan's baby** : i'd love to!  
**jeonghan's baby** : i shall be there :P

**jihoonie** : I look forward to it

**jeonghan's baby** : we don't really hang out do we lol

**jihoonie** : No  
**jihoonie** : We should more often  
**jihoonie** : I like your company, though I'll never say that again

**jeonghan's baby** : don't need to  
**jeonghan's baby** : i starred it :D

**jihoonie** : Damn you children

**jeonghan's** **baby** : lol  
**jeonghan's** **baby** : oh also  
**jeonghan's baby** : you don't have to answer  
**jeonghan's baby** : but you said there was no chance of soonyoung hyung liking you back?

**jihoonie** : ...Yeah

**jeonghan's baby** : is there a reason?  
**jeonghan's baby** : you've always been close and he's not exactly the straightest  
**jeonghan's baby** : i always thought you were secretly dating

**jihoonie** : It's obvious, isn't it?

**jeonghan's baby** : what is?

**jihoonie** : Why Soonyoung will never like me the way I like him

**jeonghan's baby** : ???

**jihoonie** : He likes Seokmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for still reading! i'm honestly not sure what this fic will be endgame but there's still 3 ships that have yet to be together and i hate rushing things so idk
> 
> i'll keep trying my hardest! angst is actually explained somewhat soon as well


	24. moon jerry imnida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't wanna cry comes out, the meanie ship is tested and yebin's dreams probably fortell a prophecy 
> 
> also, the soonhoon angst :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited the ending of this chapter so many times, until leaving it be because i didn't want to further complicate anything (because i'm dumb af and wouldn't understand it myself lmao)
> 
> even now, i'm hoping it might make more sense later

_[sinnamon roll changed the chat name to "NAN GWAENCHANA"]_

**the better kang** :

   
**the better kang** :

 

 **june** : 2017 IS OUR YEAR BITCHES  
**june** : LETS FUCKIN OWN IT

 **strong mom** : Your comeback song sounds amazing, I'm proud. :)

 **jeonghan's baby** : noona thank you!!  
**jeonghan's baby** : we await your comeback in june :D

 **june** : pls don't come ~~back~~ in me

 **shanNOn** : you roach, we comeback in july now

 **illa** : the choreo woah :o  
**illa** : it's so different but so good :D

 **call me soon** :

   
**call me soon** : the choreo was exceptional darling

 **june** : this is the only time we're gonna let you self promote lmao

 **call me soon** : when hurricane comes out youre gonna be shook

 **strong mom** : Please don't make me take back my congrats Soonyoung...

 **call me soon** : sworry :((

 **the pure one** : i'm so proud of us!  
**the pure one** : we took a risk with don't wanna cry but it was a good risk!

 **sinnamon roll** : how are your knees shua D;

 **the pure one** : fine lol  
**the pure one** : i'm strong hannie ~

 **strong mom** : You are?

 **june** : no you aren't wtf  
**june** : mingyu and i are the strongest smh

 **jeonghan's baby** : mingyu hyung is a hard carry

 **the better kang** : _HADEUKAERIHAE_

 **minghoe** : LET IT FLOW LET IT FLOW NOW

 **june** : dude pls stop promoting your butt buddy's band

 **eunbubu** : lmao rekt what s ur damnage

 **minghoe** : he isn't my butt buddy  
**minghoe** : can't a friend just promote a friend

 **booyoncé** : YO  
**booyoncé** : AOA PROMOTED US AAAAAA

 **eunbubu** : @choa and tell her i love her voice pls

 **june** : we all love her voice  
**june** : all of their voices have me shooketh

 **strong mom** : The lyrics were so sad though.  
**strong mom** : I teared up slightly...

 **the better kang** : owo? unnie has angst?

 **strong mom** : Please keep that meme away from me Kyungwon.

 **sinnamon roll** : i got involved in the lyrics :)  
**sinnamon roll** : hence why theyre so good

 **call me soon** : me and seungcheol hyung also helped  
**call me soon** : and bumzu hyung GOSH

 **eunbubu** : jeonghan oppa is a biased momther

 **sinnamon roll** : dont expose me like this  
**sinnamon roll** : i refuse to believe nayoung raised a snitch

 **eunbubu** : nayoung unnie didnt raise a snitch  
**eunbubu** : but she raised a bitch ;)

 **strong mom** : I'm glad you're self aware.

 **eunbubu** : YOU TURNED MY COMPLIMENTI INTO A INSULT RUDE

 **june** : w8

 **minghoe** : stop defiling my holy name

 **june** : sorry m'dude  
**june** : just wanna say jihoon also did the lyrics lmao

 **the better kang** : get it jihoon oppa  
**the better kang** : those angsty lyrics

 **sinnamon roll** : i didnt realise soonyoung forgot to mention him rip

 **call me soon** : sorry  
**call me soon** : i just forgot to type his name

 **illa** : that makes sense!  
**illa** : excitement does things to a person

 **minghoe** : when our duo song was confirmed  
**minghoe** : me and jun hyung spent the time dabbing /w each other

 **june** : i regret.

 **jeonghan's baby** : mhm

 **illa** : ?  
**illa** : is everything ok chan?

 **eunbubu** : "chan" im weak!!  
**eunbubu** : maknaes gettin it

 **jeonghan's baby** : i'm fine kyla ~  
**jeonghan's baby** : just thinking about wonwoo hyung's lines

 **the better kang** : same holy FUCK

 **sinnamon roll** : dont even talk to me about wonwoo and mingyu's part  
**sinnamon roll** : ya man yoon jeonghan cried

 **eunbubu** : i had to drop my bad bitch act when i heard it  
**eunbubu** : this bicch was emotional?

 **booyoncé** : im relistenin and im dead  
**booyoncé** : next time we comeback with a happy song please  
**booyoncé** : no more of this "im ok" stuff

 **illa** : i'm not ok ~

 **eunbubu** : **I DONT WANNA SEE YOU**  
**eunbubu** : **(I REALLY WANNA SEE YOU)**

 **june** : **I HAVE TO SAY THESE**

 **sinnamon roll** : **LIES THAT DONT COME FROM MY HEART**

 **the better kang** :

 

 **strong mom** : Kyungwon, why are you like this.

 **the better kang** : jeon wonwoo and kim mingyu are the reasons mom  
**the better kang** : kill them for me

**

 **dog lover supreme** : WE DIDN'T WRITE THE LYRICS NOONA  
**dog lover supreme** : please don't kill me

 **strong mom** : I won't kill you both Mingyu, don't worry.

 **dog lover supreme** : thank you  
**dog lover supreme** :

   
**dog lover supreme** : for letting me live

 **booyoncé** : "please don't kill _me_ "

 **dog lover supreme** : i said what i said

 **june** : owch

 **dog lover supreme** : he knows what he did wrong.

 **strong mom** : That's extremely cryptic.

 **dog lover supreme** : he has wronged me  
**dog lover supreme** : that is all

 **minghoe** : i ain't even care anymore  
**minghoe** : as long as they both live thru the era im chill

**

_₩onwoo to mingyolo - 9:17am._

**₩onwoo** : hey  
**₩onwoo** : still angery i see

 **mingyolo** : i am the most angery  
**mingyolo** : and you know why

 **₩onwoo** : is this about the photo i sent you

 **mingyolo** : you know it was the photo.

 **₩onwoo** :

   
**₩onwoo** : this one?

 **mingyolo** : STOP SENDING IT TO ME

 **₩onwoo** : i'm in love with a fucking tree

 **mingyolo** : SHUT UP YOU RAISIN BRAN FUCK

 **₩onwoo** : 

  
**₩onwoo** : that hurt more than any guitar could  
**₩onwoo** : im sure you know that well @jihoon

 **mingyolo** : i'm not helping you reach the top shelf now

 **₩onwoo** : WAIT

 **mingyolo** : you made up your mind baby ;(

 **₩onwoo** : MY CHEETOS ARE UP THERE

 **mingyolo** : suddenly i cant hear

 **₩onwoo** : BABE

**

_NAN GWAENCHANA - 11:34am._

**yeBOIII** : i just had a really screwed up dream

 **☼yewonnie☼** : was it the minecraft© dream again?

 **yeBOIII** : it wasn't

 **june** : tf is the minecraft dream

 **yeBOIII** : it's too scary to recount

 **☼yewonnie☼** : the scariest!

 **yeBOIII** : anywhos  
**yeBOIII** : my dream is quite explicit so buckle up

 **hansolo** : i have popcorn

 **☼yewonnie☼** : ♡҉٩(*´︶`*)۶҉

 **yeBOIII** : SO  
**yeBOIII** : i start the dream on the floor  
**yeBOIII** : im like... unconscious  
**yeBOIII** : or something that like

 **june** : cryptic™

 **yeBOIII** : when i come to, seungcheol oppa is is over me  
**yeBOIII** : like  
**yeBOIII** : have you guys listened to dope?

 **hansolo** : jjeoreo  
**hansolo** : ya

 **yeBOIII** : it was a bit like that  
**yeBOIII** : seungcheol oppa did the thing rap monster does at the start of the song  
**yeBOIII** : "welcome, it's your first time here right?"  
**yeBOIII** : already i am terrified and ready to bolt

 **☼yewonnie☼** : woah

 **yeBOIII** : he then helps me up and leads me to a nail salon?  
**yeBOIII** : this dream was probably mocking my nail game but fuck that  
**yeBOIII** : anyway  
**yeBOIII** : seungkwan and jimin from aoa run the salon for some reason

 **hansolo** : that sounds like something seungkwan would do?

 **booyoncé** : you don't need to pay me to judge your nails hunnie  
**booyoncé** : i do it for free without being asked

 **yeBOIII** : that's called insulting people

 **booyoncé** :

 

 **hansolo** : fear

 **☼yewonnie☼** : omo

 **yeBOIII** : as i was saying  
**yeBOIII** : jimin from aoa is doing her thing and rapping  
**yeBOIII** : disses my nail game in the process but her voice made the insult not hurt

 **june** : her voice is blessed  
**june** : her and L.E remind me of each other

 **hansolo** : tru :o

 **yeBOIII** : seungkwan was doing my nails  
**yeBOIII** : but like... this ugly green colour?  
**yeBOIII** :

   
**yeBOIII** : like this

 **booyoncé** : that's fucking tragic ew  
**booyoncé** : i would fire myself

 **yeBOIII** : to be fair you weren't really focusing on my nails  
**yeBOIII** : you were telling me that the idol life was too big  
**yeBOIII** : and that i should be a gamer or a trader

 **booyoncé** : the fuck

 **yeBOIII** : the gamer option would get me hella youtube subs  
**yeBOIII** : but lots of news reports slandering me so oops

 **hansolo** : vaguing  
**hansolo** : i like it

 **yeBOIII** : no idea why he recommended trader to me tho  
**yeBOIII** : seungkwan has a persuasive voice tho so i listened

 **booyoncé** : ;)

 **yeBOIII** : anywhos  
**yeBOIII** : after seungkwan was done my nails  
**yeBOIII** : and shin jimin was done dragging my name thru the mud  
**yeBOIII** : the dream had a complete flip  
**yeBOIII** : i was suddenly married to minkyung unnie and mothering momo from twice and yein from lovelyz  
**yeBOIII** : both disrespected me as a mother  
**yeBOIII** : the dream ended with minkyung murdering me for deleting her recordings of modern family  
**yeBOIII** : and xiyeon spitting on my grave

 **☼yewonnie☼** : ପ(⑅ ॣ•͈૦•͈ ॣ)ଓ

 **june** : yebin

 **yeBOIII** : whatcha need

 **june** : are you high?  
**june** : we won't judge you but it has to be asked

 **yeBOIII** : i was NOT high  
**yeBOIII** : my dreams are just vivid

 **hansolo** : just vivid??  
**hansolo** : that was an acid trip start to finish

 **☼yewonnie☼** : maybe the dream means something deep?  
**☼yewonnie☼** : most dreams do!

 **booyoncé** : moral of the dream: i should quit seventeen to be a nail artist

 **june** : bye  
**june** : i'll be takin your lines!

 **booyoncé** :

 

 **yeBOIII** : clapback of the century

 **june** : only thing goin back is my self esteem :(

 **booyoncé** : sucks to be you jerry

 **june** : HEY  
**june** : WE DON'T TALK ABOUT JERRY

 **hansolo** : low key wanna know the meaning behind the dream tho

 **yeBOIII** : so do i?  
**yeBOIII** : what is dream yebin trying to tell me

 **booyoncé** : someone look it up  
**booyoncé** : im gonna go eat a pain au chocolat

 **☼yewonnie☼** : a pain chocolate?

 **booyoncé** : ...close enough yewonnie.

 **☼yewonnie☼** : (=^ ◡ ^=)

 **june** : xiyeon was right  
**june** : pledis need to discover europe fast

**

 **sleeping beauty** : yebin's dream

 **yeBOIII** : have you cracked it?

 **sleeping beauty** : i have

 **yeBOIII** : unnie i shall love you forever

 **hansolo** : what does it all mean?

 **sleeping beauty** : after extensive research  
**sleeping beauty** : i have determined

 **yeBOIII** : *drum roll*

 **sleeping beauty** : yebin is an idiot who is insecure about her nails  
**sleeping beauty** : also the murder thing?  
**sleeping beauty** : you're on the way to a life of crime

 **yeBOIII** : i take it all back i wont love you you meanie

 **hansolo** : yebin noona please stay away from me

 **yeBOIII** : hansol nuuu

 **shanNOn** : "life of crime"

 **sleeping beauty** : cereal killer

 **shanNOn** : yebin unnie is the new mastermind in dangan ronpa

 **hansolo** : tag your spoilers

**

_booyoncé to: june. - 2:47pm._

**booyoncé** : hyung

 **june** : my little seungkwannie  
**june** : how may i help you

 **booyoncé** : you know i love you rite

 **june** : yea?  
**june** : why

 **booyoncé** : i love you too hyung  
**booyoncé** : so please don't hate me for this

 **june** : have you murdered a man?  
**june** : seungkwan

**[booyoncé has changed june's name to "jerry"]**

**booyoncé** : nyoom

 **jerry** : I WILL DOWN YOU

 **booyoncé** : N Y O O M

**

_chinese goddess to: jerry. - 2:55pm._

**chinese goddess** : ...so  
**chinese goddess** : jerry huh

 **jerry** : its my english name  
**jerry** : please pretend you never saw it

 **chinese goddess** : your name is moon jerry

 **jerry** : I AM AWARE

 **chinese goddess** : annyeonghaseyo jeoneun moon jerry imnida

 **jerry** : STOP  
**jerry** : TZUYU'S BEEN MAKING FUN OF ME IN THE GROUP CHAT AS WELL FOR IT

 **chinese goddess** : *wipes a tear*  
**chinese goddess** : i raised her well

 **jerry** : please stop getting the other chinese speaking idols to bully me

 **chinese goddess** : brb need to text jackson from got7 for _unrelated reasons_

 **jerry** : JIEQIONG PLEASE

**

_NAN GWAENCHANA - 6:10pm._

**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : hi  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : psa for you all  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : my name is siyeon  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : xiyeon is the stage name

 **dad** : w hat

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : i thought you were all callin me xiyeon to piss me off  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : until seokmin oppa did it once and i realised  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : yall don't know me

 **dad** : they're pronounced the same

 **eunbubu** : ffs is she goin thru the emo phase again

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : you dont know me unnie  
**sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : no one does

 **eunbubu** : you listened to mcr like once  
**eunbubu** : chill out you infant

 **sniyeon (snail siyeon)** : :(

 **dad** : we had this with wonwoo so don't worry

 **₩onwoo** : twenty one pilots are the shit  
**₩onwoo** : don't shame me dad

 **dad** : i wouldn't be if you had told me who this blurryface man is and why he cares about what I think

 **eunbubu** : seungcheol oppa is an old man, we discover

 **dad** : i just wanted to know damn it

_[₩onwoo changed sniyeon (snail siyeon)'s name to "siyeon"]_

**siyeon** : that's so basic wtf

 **dad** : absolutely no creativity wonwoo  
**dad** : for shame

 **₩onwoo** : i wasn't trying to think of anything  
**₩onwoo** : just wanted to change her name

_[siyeon has changed their name to "sleepyeon"]_

**sleepyeon** : the joke here?  
**sleepyeon** : i want to sleep

 **eunbubu** : nap then

 **sleepyeon** : you misunderstand me unnie  
**sleepyeon** : i desire an eternal sleep

 **₩onwoo** : ***hits that mf same button***

 **eunbubu** : bitch me too! what the fucc

 **dad** : should i be concerned  
**dad** : i feel concerned

 **₩onwoo** : probably

 **eunbubu** : definitely man

 **dad** : great ok

**

_call me soon to: minghoe. - 9:45pm_

**call me soon** : minghao

 **minghoe** : xu minghao doesn't exist before 3am sozzies

 **call me soon** : oh, ok

 **minghoe** : that was sarcasm  
**minghoe** : do you need something hyung?

 **call me soon** : maybe  
**call me soon** : are you busy?

 **minghoe** : nah  
**minghoe** : seokmin is practically dead on his bed and jun hyung is practically done tryin to revive his sorry ass

 **call me soon** : seokmin, huh

 **minghoe** : whatcha need tho

 **call me soon** : if it isn't a big ask  
**call me soon** : i just need someone to talk to atm  
**call me soon** : that sounds selfish tho

 **minghoe** : oi  
**minghoe** : thats not selfish at all  
**minghoe** : you listen to us when we need the help™  
**minghoe** : where are u

 **call me soon** : practice room  
**call me soon** : chan left earlier so it's just me

 **minghoe** : i'll be there in a bit then  
**minghoe** : t'was like i wasn't here in the first place

 **call me soon** : god dammit minghao

 **minghao** : _SWOOSH_

**

 **minghoe** : hyung  
**minghoe** : don't be a pussy and ignore my texts now  
**minghoe** : not after you spilt the deets to me

 **call me soon** : soz

 **minghoe** : you need to speak to him  
**minghoe** : about everythin

 **call me soon** : i don't want to hurt him

 **minghoe** : you like jihoon hyung though?  
**minghoe** : won't he be happy and all that shit

 **call me soon** : no  
**call me soon** : not at all

 **minghoe** : ??  
**minghoe** : am i missin somethin  
**minghoe** : or are you bein a little dumdum again

 **call me soon** : minghao  
**call me soon** : if i tell you this you have to promise not to tell a soul

 **minghoe** : ok  
**minghoe** : it ain't gonna be that bad

 **call me soon** : jihoon kissing me wasn't my first amongst the group

 **minghoe** : again, not that bad  
**minghoe** : 13 boys = sexual frustration hyung

 **call me soon** : the thing is  
**call me soon** : me and seokmin

 **minghoe** : seokmin?

 **call me soon** : we made out a lot  
**call me soon** : amongst other stuff  
**call me soon** : all of it platonic  
**call me soon** : if thats possible

 **minghoe** : it is  
**minghoe** : why will this hurt jihoon hyung tho  
**minghoe** : i'm missin shit again

 **call me soon** : we stopped after a while  
**call me soon** : because jihoon caught us

 **minghoe** : making out?

 **call me soon** : mid bj

 **minghoe** : YOU A FREAK

 **call me soon** : you dont know the half of it  
**call me soon** : bc of this  
**call me soon** : he thinks i like seokmin  
**call me soon** : or me and seokmin are dating

 **minghoe** : he told you all this?

 **call me soon** : when he was drunk yeah  
**call me soon** : i tried to tell him i liked him but he wasnt listening  
**call me soon** : i think he said something about being a sloppy second?  
**call me soon** : idk my head wasn't in the right place

 **minghoe** : oh...

 **call me soon** : in short  
**call me soon** : im fucked  
**call me soon** : and jihoon will probably never believe i like him at this rate

 **minghoe** : you shouldn't give up so quicc tho  
**minghoe** : there's mutual attraction ™  
**minghoe** : go for it?

 **call me soon** : i can't do that  
**call me soon** : he won't believe me  
**call me soon** : and it'll hurt him  
**call me soon** : i don't want to hurt jihoon  
**call me soon** : he's precious to me  
**call me soon** : i just don't know what to fucking do and i hate this entire situation  
**call me soon** : i fucked it up so badly and im so pissed at myself

 **minghoe** : hyung.....

 **call me soon** : soz  
**call me soon** : im gonna sleep

 **minghoe** :

   
**minghoe** : im sliding in

 **call me soon** : ?  
**call me soon** : im not objecting but why

 **minghoe** : supportive cuddles  
**minghoe** : i also h8 seeing you emotional  
**minghoe** : and silently hating yourself  
**minghoe** : so this boi is gonna be there for you betch!

 **call me soon** : minghao...  
**call me soon** : thank you.

 **minghoe** : just budge over  
**minghoe** : im tol and skinny but i will hog the duvet so anticipate that

 **call me soon** : i will do :P

 **minghoe** : love you hyung ~ niteee

 **call me soon** : goodnight minghao :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> the next chapter is centered around sungyeon because it was her birthday :D 
> 
> (it's half term in the uk so hopefully i have more time to write/procrastinate as well)


	25. happy bae day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sungyeon's birthday is celebrated and she gets the love and appreciation she deserves (whilst being mocked)
> 
> did i mention angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i planned for this to be 100% happy but i got near the end and it suddenly got really sad, everything i touch is angst basically.
> 
> i really love sungyeon though so it's ok :D

_NAN GWAENCHANA - 10:08am._

**yeBOIII** : happy sungyeon day!!  
**yeBOIII** : our child is getting old

**shanNOn** : i can feel my bones breaking

**minghoe** : someone took a swig from the bone hurting juice

**shanNOn** :

 

**dad** : i was gonna wish you a happy b day but now im not sure

**shanNOn** : pls do  
**shanNOn** : i like people praising me

**jerry** :  
┏┓  
┃┃╱╲ in this  
┃╱╱╲╲ house  
╱╱╭╮╲╲ we  
▔▏┗┛▕▔ appreciate  
╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲  
     bae sungyeon  
╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲  
▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

**shanNOn** : I LOVE THAT MEME TYSM

**strong mom** : We're dedicating this day to you. :)

**shanNOn** : mom im gonna cry?  
**shanNOn** : ya too nice

**strong mom** : Anything for you, Sungyeon.

**booyoncé** : OH  
**booyoncé** : HAPPY BDAY BAE

**shanNOn** : SEUNGKWAN OPPA  
**shanNOn** : MY MAIN HO BTS  
**shanNOn** : THANKS DUDE

**jerry** : bts? what does bangtan have to do with this

**the better kang** : bts = behind the scenes  
**the better kang** : you fucking koreaboo

**jerry** : you make my depression the great depression

**yeBOIII** : you're having a vlive later tho, right?

**shanNOn** : a birthday vlive yeah  
**shanNOn** : the fans are so sweet i want to CRY

**dad** : as your supportive co-fam  
**dad** : we will watch!

**minghoe** : dad please don't say fam

**dad** : i want to be hip  
**dad** : i just don't understand you kids like jeonghan does

**minghoe** : ;( tragic

**shanNOn** : if yall are coming to my vlive  
**shanNOn** : just don't flood the comments  
**shanNOn** : i prefer the fans over you

**jerry** : i am wounded

**strong mom** : I didn't raise you to be like this.

**shanNOn** : im old and in my rebellious stage bich

**strong mom** : Sungyeon.

**dad** : you called nayoung a bitch holy fuck

**the better kang** : the absolute madman!!

**shanNOn** : unnie i love love love you please

**strong mom** : Do you want to live for your next birthday?

**shanNOn** : JIEQIONG UNNIE HELP ME

**chinese goddess** : happy birthday!!  
**chinese goddess** : nayoung lovie she's just excited  
**chinese goddess** : let sungyeon live for today

**strong mom** : ...Ok.

**shanNOn** : UNNIE YOU SAVED ME

**hansolo** : jieqiong is the real OG

**the better kang** : is that even the right use?

_[minghoe changed chinese goddess' name to "the real OJie"]_

**the real OJie** : this is my _calling_

**strong mom** : My girlfriend is a gangster, it seems.

**shanNOn** : my first bday present is jieqiong unnie becoming a fucking roadman  
**shanNOn** : this is as good as it gets

**the real OJie** : ;D

**

_☼yewonnie☼: to mingyolo. - 1:17pm_

**☼yewonnie☼** : hello oppa!

**mingyolo** : yewonnie hi!

**☼yewonnie☼** : i need your help with something!

**mingyolo** : anything :D

**☼yewonnie☼** : today is sungyeon's birthday!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i want to make it extra EXTRA special since she's so special to me  
**☼yewonnie☼** : but i don't know how!

**mingyolo** : anything you do would be special to her though?

**☼yewonnie☼** : you're too kind oppa!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i need to make it **REALLY** special though!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : and do something unique!

**mingyolo:** hmm

**☼yewonnie☼** : what did you do on wonwoo oppa's birthday?  
**☼yewonnie☼** : that must've been special!

**mingyolo** : i'll tell you when you're older

**☼yewonnie☼** : i don't understand but ok!

**mingyolo** : (^_^;)

**☼yewonnie☼** : how do i show her?  
**☼yewonnie☼** : this is so difficult! Σ(´△｀Ⅲ)  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i'm gonna go mad

**mingyolo** : you've bought her a present right?

**☼yewonnie☼** : i have!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : but we all bought her presents!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : that isn't unique

**mingyolo** : true  
**mingyolo** : what would you want to receive then?

**☼yewonnie☼** : hmm  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i'm not sure...  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i like everything! ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)

**mingyolo** : ah yes  
**mingyolo** : i forgot about that  
**mingyolo** : hmmmm

**☼yewonnie☼** : we can do this oppa!

**mingyolo** : what did she do for your birthday?

**☼yewonnie☼** : she bought me a cute bunny!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : and little heart candies, that were sweet like me!

**mingyolo** : i'm about to spontaneously combust aw

**☼yewonnie☼** : oh!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : when we were both alone, she played me a song!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : it was epik high's shoebox!

**mingyolo** : that's so cute omigosh

**☼yewonnie☼** : she plays guitar so amazingly!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : how can i impress someone so talented???

**mingyolo** : easily! you're a gem yourself!  
**mingyolo** : one might say you're a carat

**☼yewonnie☼** : you're funny oppa!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : but if i don't think of something then i can't impress her at all ヾ(´･ ･｀｡)ノ”

**mingyolo** : why don't you play her a song?  
**mingyolo** : like she did for you?

**☼yewonnie☼** : a song?  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i do love playing music

**mingyolo** : exactly!  
**mingyolo** : play her a song to express how you feel!  
**mingyolo** : it's a fullproof plan!

**☼yewonnie☼** : hmm  
**☼yewonnie☼** : there _is_ a song i've been learning how to play for a while!

**mingyolo** : what song?

**☼yewonnie☼** : it's a secret fufufu  
**☼yewonnie☼** : after she finishes her vlive, i shall get her alone and play it for her on guitar!

**mingyolo** : you have to tell me how it goes!

**☼yewonnie☼** : i will!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : thank you for your help oppa!

**mingyolo** : no problem!

**☼yewonnie☼** : for your help!  
**☼yewonnie☼** :

 

**mingyolo** : it's sungyeon's bday but it feels like mine after that

**☼yewonnie☼** : （˶′◡'˶）

**

_NAN GWAENCHANA. - 4:18pm._

**eunbubu** :

   
**eunbubu** :

   
**eunbubu** :

 

**the pure one** : she evolved!

**shanNOn** : you know  
**shanNOn** : i WAS a chicken nugget  
**shanNOn** : but then i evolved  
**shanNOn** : into a hotdog bun :D

**eunbubu** : cursed meme

**jeonghan's baby** : you were so cute!

**shanNOn** : ikr?  
**shanNOn** : wait  
**shanNOn** : WAS?

**jeonghan's baby** : i may have worded that wrong

**shanNOn** : im out here serving looks 24/7 and you have the nerve to say that _shit_ to me?

**minghoe** : sungyeon?! sungyeon, sweetie, i'm SO sorry  
**minghoe** : i'm so sorry that an ugly ass bitch like this would even say that

**shanNOn** : IM HYPERVENTILATING  
**shanNOn** : OPPA ILY SO MUCH

**minghoe** : subtle twice reference i like it ;3  
**minghoe** : i'm used to getting told that so thx

**jeonghan's baby** : currently i feel like TT

**shanNOn** : you don't know how i feel  
**shanNOn** : you're so mean, you're so mean

**eunbubu** : jyp will copyright our chat **_sTOP_**

**shanNOn** : oho  
**shanNOn** : i love you too oppa  
**shanNOn** : despite your emoji and minion love

**jeonghan's baby** :

 

**the pure one** : chan please

**eunbubu** : I CRAVE THE DEATH

**shanNOn** : my birthday is officially cancelled  
**shanNOn** : it can't be saved now

**

**the better kang** : we missed out on a cake opportunity

**the pure one** : what do you mean?

**the better kang** :

   
**the better kang** : we should've got this

**shanNOn** : STOP TERRORISING ME ON BAE DAY DAMMIT

**

_NAN GWAENCHANA. - 6:43pm._

**eunbubu** : prezzie time bitches

**strong mom** : Is the vulgar language really needed?

**eunbubu** : ofc unnie  
**eunbubu** : i gotta get across my tru thots u kno?

**strong mom** : Where **did** i go wrong raising you.

**eunbubu** : if i knew we wouldnt be here rn

**the sun** : bae day is going well it seems!

**strong mom** : The birthday girl herself seems a bit preoccupied.

**shanNOn** : sorry  
**shanNOn** : minkyung unnie just threw a bunch of tiny wrapped presents at me  
**shanNOn** : i was confused, hurt and intrigued

**sleeping beauty** : open them  
**sleeping beauty** : with _feeling_

**sinnamon roll** : is sungyeon doing unboxing videos yet?

**shanNOn** : unnie get the camera  
**shanNOn** : i want to do ASMR unboxing

**jerry** : plz let me remain the asmr person of pledis  
**jerry** : competition isnt needed

**shanNOn** : okeeee  
**shanNOn** : oh?

**jerry** : oh?

**the sun** : oh?

**illa** : oh?

**booyoncé** :

 

**shanNOn** : gASP  
**shanNOn** : she got me a bracelet!!!

**sleeping beauty** : a locket* you blind motherfucker

**shanNOn** : *crying* thanks unnie  
**shanNOn** : the photo inside is...?  
**shanNOn** : OH

**booyoncé** : is it her?

**shanNOn** : ITS IU SUNBAENIM  
**shanNOn** : HOW ARE YOU ALL GONNA TOP THIS?

**sleeping beauty** : i felt like a creep putting that photo of IU in  
**sleeping beauty** : but for sungyeon, i had to

**shanNOn** : unnie i love yous thankiess

**illa** : unnie?  
**illa** : can i give you my present next?

**shanNOn** : you are the present kyla  
**shanNOn** : so pure, so beautiful

**illa** : chill  
**illa** : i'm just giving you a gift

**booyoncé** : LMAO

**eunbubu** : KYLA DONT BREAK HER HEART LIKW THAT

**shanNOn** : i'm opening it sadly  
**shanNOn** : awawawawa what's this?  
**shanNOn** : candy and...?  
**shanNOn** : a notebook? it's so aesthetic here come the tears

**illa** : it's not much but i hope you like it

**shanNOn** : IT'S SO CUTE AAA  
**shanNOn** : IT'S GOT A BUNNY AND EVERYTHING  
**shanNOn** :

 

**sinnamon roll** : kyla massie for the purest human _ever_

**shanNOn** : bunnies are blessed arigato  
**shanNOn** : they share our trait of chubby cheeks :3

**illa** : the best trait

**

**shanNOn** : righteo  
**shanNOn** : jieqiong unnie got me new earphones after my last tragically died

**minghoe** : how?

**shanNOn** : i dropped them in a river

**minghao** : **_how?_**

**shanNOn** : that tumblr aesthetic

**booyoncé** : i still dunno what tumblr is tbh

**shanNOn** : siyeon got me a book set, in English :o  
**shanNOn** : and these hecka cute earrings that go with my eyes like hello

**sleepyeon** : yw

**shanNOn** : eunwoo unnie bought me an entire box of tropical capri suns  
**shanNOn** : this means so much to me btw like i actually teared up  
**shanNOn** : also cute kitty toy :D

**hansolo** : nya

**shanNOn** : what?

**hansolo** : you know  
**hansolo** : nya

**shanNOn** : outta this house  
**shanNOn** : kyungwon unnie got me scented candles! they smell like cranberries  
**shanNOn** : this will combat the usual smell of depression and stress™

**eunbubu** : jesus christ kid

**shanNOn** : nayoung unnie aka best mother bought me a snuggie  
**shanNOn** : along with the entirety of gossip girl on dvd i love her so much  
**shanNOn** : she gave me a really deep card as well like damn

**strong mom** : I hope it was enough.

**shanNOn** : more than enough!!

**strong mom** : :)

**shanNOn** : yebin unnie got me...  
**shanNOn** : she got me a signed copy of the "we" album omg

**yeBOIII** : you said these pristin girls are your heroes

**shanNOn** : we are pristin!

**sleepyeon** : don't plagiarize my lines you **THOT**

**shanNOn** : last but not least i need to open yewon's present!

**☼yewonnie☼** : i hope you'll like it!!

**shanNOn** : ooo

**the sun** : ooooooo

**mingyolo** : oho

**shanNOn** : ...oh.

**the sun** : was it not what you wanted??

**shanNOn** : it's nothing like that  
**shanNOn** : yewon this is so thoughtful of you...?

**☼yewonnie☼** : ehe

**hansolo** : qué is it

**☼yewonnie☼** : a photo album!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : for all the memories we'll make as pristin!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : with each other, you guys and our fans!!!

**hansolo** : oh my god

**sleepyeon** :

 

**dad** : nayoung

**strong mom** : Yes?

**dad** : permission to cry?

**strong mom** : Permission granted.  
**strong mom** : I'm holding back tears as well.

**☼yewonnie☼** : the first photo is of sungyeon's graduation as well, you see!  
**☼yewonnie☼** :

 

**hansolo** : i don't wanna cry  
**hansolo** : but i am

**the better kang** : so cry

**minghoe** : PLEASE DRY MY EYES  
**minghoe** : _(insert kim taehyung's high note here)_

**shanNOn** : this is lovely  
**shanNOn** : thank you yewon.

**sleepyeon** : punctuation?!  
**sleepyeon** : woah

**☼yewonnie☼** : you're welcome!

**shanNOn** : i'm sobbing thank you everyone

**mingyolo** : MATTE

**yeBOIII** : chotto matte!

**strong mom** : Leave your Vocaloid phase in the past, I am begging you.

**yeBOIII** : ;(

**mingyolo** : we haven't sent our present over yet

**shanNOn** : you guys didn't need to get me anything!  
**shanNOn** : i'm actually shook

**mingyolo** : according to my calculations  
**mingyolo** : it should come right about...

**the better kang** : I HEAR THE DOORBELL  
**the better kang** : I MUST GO

**illa** : she's like a puppy, sort of

**☼yewonnie☼** : it's cute!! (｡･ω･｡)

**minghoe** : somethin along those lines anyway

**the better kang** : your manager came and gave us a package  
**the better kang** : i am fear

**mingyolo** : shh open it

**call me soon** : i've just clued in whats up

**sinnamon roll** : ;3c you will see

**shanNOn** : GASP

**strong mom** : Is this what I think it is?

**☼yewonnie☼** : it's a little bongbong buddy!!

**shanNOn** : you guys really made this for me?

**mingyolo** : of course!

**booyoncé** : treat it well ~~

**shanNOn** : i will

**yeBOIII** : sungyeon don't cry again

**shanNOn** : i can't help it  
**shanNOn** : i'm just so happy and thankful  
**shanNOn** : you've all made this the best birthday i could ask for  
**shanNOn** : thank you so much

**booyoncé** : you deserve the best hunnie

**mingyolo** : ^^

**strong mom** : We all adore you, Sungyeon. :)

**shanNOn** : im sobbing again

**the better kang** : how many tears do you possess omg

**hansolo** : you're going to dehydrate  
**hansolo** : or pass out  
**hansolo** : ik from personal experience

**shanNOn** : lol

**

_shanNOn to: yeBOIII. - 8:31pm._

**shanNOn** : UNNIE  
**shanNOn** : WHY ARE YOU THE WAY YOU ARE

**yeBOIII** : whatever do you mean?

**shanNOn** : i was trying to read fan comments in the vlive!

**yeBOIII** : ya?

**shanNOn** : why did you keep commenting then??

**yeBOIII** : im a fan of you as well  
**yeBOIII** : so what

**shanNOn** : i hate you unnie >:(

**yeBOIII** : i'm unstanning  
**yeBOIII** : my bias is disrespectful  
**yeBOIII** : and not in the hip thrusting every title track way either  
**yeBOIII** : yikes

**

_☼yewonnie☼ to: shanNOn. - 9:26pm._

**☼yewonnie☼** : psst

**shanNOn** : yewonnie ~  
**shanNOn** : what is it?

**☼yewonnie☼** : are you with anyone else right now??

**shanNOn** : physically? no

**☼yewonnie☼** : good!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : come to the studio!

**shanNOn** : i'll be there in a few minutes

**☼yewonnie☼** : :D

**shanNOn** : why do you needs me tho?

**☼yewonnie☼** : himitsu

**shanNOn** : i'm sorta scared but i'm coming!

**☼yewonnie☼** : :P

**

_bae sungyeon is whipped™ (4) - 10:02pm._

**shanNOn** : guys  
**shanNOn** : guys  
**shanNOn** : GUYS

**eunbubu** : fuckin WHAT

**shanNOn** : I HAVE NEWS

**sleepyeon** : just deliver it and go

**shanNOn** : it's a question actually but boof

**illa** : ?

**shanNOn** : what does it mean like if  
**shanNOn** : someone kisses you  
**shanNOn** : softly  
**shanNOn** : and you do it again

**illa** : what?

**eunbubu** : you kissed someone?  
**eunbubu** : youre meant ta be whipped for yewon ffs

**shanNOn** : ugh right let me explain  
**shanNOn** : yewon was the one that kissed me  
**shanNOn** : or i kissed her

**sleepyeon** : you WHAT?!

**shanNOn:** LET ME EXPLAIN YOU FUCK

**sleepyeon** : rude af but ok

**shanNOn** : she texted me asking me to come to the studio alone  
**shanNOn** : sorta spooky but what can u do  
**shanNOn** : when i arrived she was sitting on the swirly chair guitar in hand

**eunbubu** : ooooo

**shanNOn** : she told me this was an extended birthday present  
**shanNOn** : she played me a song  
**shanNOn** : not just any song  
**shanNOn** : but bolbbalgan4's chocolate

**sleepyeon** : omg  
**sleepyeon** : did she actually?

**shanNOn** : YEAH

**eunbubu** : YEWON _KNOWS_

**illa** : what happened after?

**sleepyeon** : kyla wanting the deets

**illa** : i can't deny my need for drama

**shanNOn** : so she finishes playing it  
**shanNOn** : and tells me it reminds her of me  
**shanNOn** : im clearly redder than a tomato at this point  
**shanNOn** : and only able to thank her  
**shanNOn** : BUT THEN  
**shanNOn** : she came closer to me for some reason

**eunbubu** : my gay alert is going off

**shanNOn** : i played with her hair for a bit and she did me

**sleepyeon** :

 

**shanNOn** : we were both silent and looking into each others eyes and shit  
**shanNOn** : like a trashy shoujo manga  
**shanNOn** : and then i pecked her on the lips like the cock i am

**sleepyeon** : OOOO

**eunbubu** : GET IT CHILD

**illa** : cock is such an awful word :<

**shanNOn** : it really is  
**shanNOn** : but to CONTINUE  
**shanNOn** : i panicked because i kissed her randomly? that's weird!  
**shanNOn** : i was apologising and ready to bolt it  
**shanNOn** : until she told me it felt nice

**illa** : wow

**shanNOn** : she asked to do it again  
**shanNOn** : so we did  
**shanNOn** : more than a peck though

**eunbubu** : YES SUNGYEON

**shanNOn** : after i asked her if she liked me bc i don't like the whole awkward shit  
**shanNOn** : that prize goes to those 2 members in our dorm  
**shanNOn** : u know the ones

**sleepyeon** : side eyes minkyung unnie

**shanNOn** : she said she really liked me  
**shanNOn** : and i said i liked her as well  
**shanNOn** : and now we're sort of... dating?  
**shanNOn** : it feels too soon to call her my gf tho

**illa** : i'm proud of you both!!

**sleepyeon** : ring ring hello  
**sleepyeon** : can you send an ambulance here please?  
**sleepyeon** : i have died of kyuteness

**eunbubu** : i knew you could do it baebae

**shanNOn** : she'll be ok with taking it slow tho right?  
**shanNOn** : im scared she'll hate me for it in the future

**illa** : not at all! she would definitely take it slow

**eunbubu** : baby baby we'll take it slow

**shanNOn** : GATEUN KKUM MACHI NAL BUREUNEUN

**illa** : i love that song :D

**eunbubu** : same

**sleepyeon** : wait  
**sleepyeon** : are you and yewon like  
**sleepyeon** : a thing?

**shanNOn** : you dropped the formalities

**sleepyeon** : i am too shook to add the unnie fuck you

**shanNOn** : brat  
**shanNOn** : also i think so?  
**shanNOn** : we went back to the dorm holding hands  
**shanNOn** : her hand is SO soft

**eunbubu** : its soft bc shes soft

**shanNOn** : awww

**illa** : also cocoa butter

**sleepyeon** : cocoa butter isn't edible btw  
**sleepyeon** : thought i'd let you guys know

**illa** : of course it isn't?  
**illa** : unnie please don't tell me you ate it...

**sleepyeon** : i didn't  
**sleepyeon** : kyungwon unnie did when the napink ship went away  
**sleepyeon** : yebin unnie and i watched as she died that day

**shanNOn** : what an idiot

**eunbubu** : tbh i would eat it as well

**illa** : unnie :<

**eunbubu** : cocoa _(is food)_ butter _(is also food)_  
**eunbubu** : :/ i feel misled

**shanNOn** : gUYS  
**shanNOn** : HELP ME WITH MY CRISIS 

**sleepyeon** : just ask yewon if you're dating  
**sleepyeon** : so we can change the title of this chat once and for all

**shanNOn** : ugh FINE  
**shanNOn** : pray for me please?

**illa** : i hope everything goes well unnie!!

**shanNOn** : kyla thank you :D

**eunbubu** : i hope cocoa butter becomes edible

**shanNOn** : i dunno what i even expected tbh

**

_shanNOn to: ☼yewonnie☼. - 11:38pm._

**shanNOn** : yewonnie?

**☼yewonnie☼** : sungyeon!! hello!!

**shanNOn** : can i ask you something?  
**shanNOn** : i just did but poof

**☼yewonnie☼** : ok!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : go ahead :D

**shanNOn** : so um  
**shanNOn** : do you want to go out with me?

**☼yewonnie☼** : go out? where?

**shanNOn** : nono  
**shanNOn** : as in  
**shanNOn** : be my girlfriend

**☼yewonnie☼** : ohh!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : of course!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i was waiting for you to ask ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

**shanNOn** : huh

**☼yewonnie☼** : i wouldn't keep kissing you if i didn't like you!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : even though your lips are soft  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i really like you sungyeon!

**shanNOn** : i really like you as well  
**shanNOn** : i've been lowkey crushing on you for ages wow  
**shanNOn** : i can't believe this is happening

**☼yewonnie☼** : it is!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : bae sungyeon is my girlfriend!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : that feels so nice to say

**shanNOn** : i'm gonna cry brb

**☼yewonnie☼** : don't cry!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : do you want me to hug you?

**shanNOn** : i do but aaaa  
**shanNOn** : you're too cute help

**☼yewonnie☼** : you're cute as well!!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : it's just like in the song i sung for you!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : you're my chocolate ~  
**☼yewonnie☼** : my sweet chocolate ~  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i can't take my eyes of you  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i want to have you  
**☼yewonnie☼** : the days spent alongside your smiling face ~

**shanNOn** : i sob ily

**☼yewonnie☼** : ily as well!!! :D  
**☼yewonnie☼** : _girlfriend!_

**shanNOn** : brb bursting into flames

**

_NAN GWAENCHANA. - 1:26am._

**☼yewonnie☼** : everyone!!

**mingyolo** : alola

**☼yewonnie☼** : mingyu oppa thank you so much for your help!!!!

**call me soon** : mingyu did things?

**mingyolo** : i do do things  
**mingyolo** : how dare you

**the better kang** : heh  
**the better kang** : you said do do

**mingyolo** : oho

**☼yewonnie☼** : i have an announcement!!

**sinnamon roll** : im up  
**sinnamon roll** : whats your announcement?

**☼yewonnie☼** : ahem!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : bae sungyeon is my girlfriend!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : she also has really soft lips and cheeks! (*＾ワ＾*)  
**☼yewonnie☼** : and i really really really like her!

**call me soon** : omo  
**call me soon** : that's adorable

**strong mom** : Wait.  
**strong mom** : Sungyeon, is this true?

**shanNOn** : ya  
**shanNOn** : it is  
**shanNOn** : me and yewon are girlfriends.  
**shanNOn** : it feels so surreal gomen

**☼yewonnie☼** : it's real!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : would you like me to bring you to reality with a kiss?

**shanNOn** : yes please

**sinnamon roll** :

 

**the better kang** : quick someone play laboum's hwi hwi

**mingyolo** : another ship brought together with memes

**strong mom** : Is there any other way?

**eunbubu** : nayoung unnie is a proud gay pta mom

**strong mom** : I really am. :)

**sinnamon roll** : I RAISE A TOAST  
**sinnamon roll** : TO  
**sinnamon roll** : ...do we have a ship name?

**eunbubu** : fucc  
**eunbubu** : didnt think that thru

**mingyolo** : sungwon...?

**the better kang** : that makes sungyeon sound like a rich bitch

**mingyolo** : yegyeon  
**mingyolo** : i already see the flaw in that one actually

**sinnamon roll** : what a task

**illa** : what about 99 liners?  
**illa** : it's basic but ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯

_[mingyolo changed the chat name to "99 liner love"]_

**sinnamon roll** : it'll do

**illa** : thank

**minghoe** : one ship down, one more to go!

**the better kang** : who dat

**eunbubu** : i agree  
**eunbubu** : but i feel like we're talkin bout different ships

**sinnamon roll** : SIDE EYES SOONYOUNG

**call me soon** : -.-

**the better kang** : im sideeyeing minkyung unnie over here

**minghoe** : so it's two huh

**call me soon** : fuck off i like nobody

**illa** : that's ok  
**illa** : you don't need to like anybody :3

**call me soon** : thanks kyla

**jerry** : tf you mean you dont like anybody?

**call me soon** : i just don't like anyone  
**call me soon** : not that deep

**jerry** : so you usually mess around with people you don't like?

**strong mom** : What?

**sinnamon roll** : im confused as well fellow pta mom

**call me soon** : idk what you're talking about jun :/

**jerry** : you absolute dick  
**jerry** : you know what you've done

**illa** : uh guys

**call me soon** : can we leave it?

**jerry** : leave it the way you've left jihoon a fucking mess this entire time?  
**jerry** : _SURE_

**sinnamon roll** : again im confused

**call me soon** : it's between the both of us jun  
**call me soon** : just leave it ok

**jerry** : don't you mean you two **AND** seokmin?

**minghoe** : omg

**the better kang** : ???

**the sun** : um  
**the sun** : why am i being mentioned??

**jerry** : don't play fucking innocent  
**jerry** : you two have been dating and that's fine and fucking dandy  
**jerry** : but when soonyoung decides to make out with jihoon _and_ play with his heart?  
**jerry** : that's messed up! you don't do that!

**the sun** : uM

**the better kang** : seoksoon is a thing?

**call me soon** : WE AREN'T  
**call me soon** : I DON'T KNOW WHAT JIHOON'S SAID BUT WE AREN'T

**jerry** : clearly you are  
**jerry** : which begs the question  
**jerry** : why the absolute fuck would you get jihoon involved  
**jerry** : knowing fully well he's liked you since 2013 AND hasn't been able to stop liking you  
**jerry** : is that not a _little_ twisted in your mind?

**the sun** : idk what to say...?

**jerry** : you don't need to say anything  
**jerry** : soonyoung is the one at fault for playing with jihoon's heart as if it was nothing  
**jerry** : making out with him and then telling him you like him  
**jerry** : only to practically ignore his existence after?  
**jerry** : you dick!

**jeonghan's baby** : oh my god.

**illa** : ...

**call me soon** : THAT'S NOT WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED

**jerry** : save it  
**jerry** : you fucked that poor boy over knowing fully well he can't say no to you  
**jerry** : you're a douche soonyoung

**jihoonie** : stop

**call me soon** : i didn't do that though  
**call me soon** : i would talk to him but its not my fault jihoons fucking stubborn

**jerry** : shut the fuck up  
**jerry** : you know this is all on you  
**jerry** : i hope you and seokmin have a wonderful life  
**jerry** : because jihoon surely won't after what you've done

**jihoonie** : jun stop please

**illa** : ??????

**call me soon** : fuck you.

**jerry** : right back at you  
**jerry** : whore.

_[jihoonie has left the chat]_

_[call me soon has left the chat]_

_[the sun has left the chat]_

**

**shanNOn** : the fuck  
**shanNOn** : i was getting shown cute cat videos wtf

**sinnamon roll** : i  
**sinnamon roll** : i don't know

**strong mom** : What are we meant to do...?

**sinnamon roll** : i dont know

**mingyolo** : its fine  
**mingyolo** : we'll work as if nothing changed

**jeonghan's baby** : ...  
**jeonghan's baby** : but what if everything's changed?

**the better kang** : i feel so awful for you guys right now  
**the better kang** : will you actually be ok

**sinnamon roll** : i dont know anything rn

**minghoe** : i doubt it.  
**minghoe** : sorry, everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'm sorry in advance. :3c


	26. we've got to work work work this out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talks are finally had and tension is cleared up. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was edited so much b/c i was so unsatisfied with it lmao, i hope it's somewhat better as it is now though :D
> 
> this chapter has past jicheol, but it won't exactly affect anything after this  
> there's also talk of nsfw but it isn't explicit (if i need to tag anything more, just tell me! :P )

_booyoncé to: hansolo. - 8:14am._

**booyoncé** : hey  
**booyoncé** : whatcha doing?

 **hansolo** : trying not to die  
**hansolo** : the entire dorm is so silent for once and it scares me

 **booyoncé** : same here  
**booyoncé** : we're just lucky our schedule is low today  
**booyoncé** : fan meet at 3 still

 **hansolo** : after that, do you want to go out somewhere?  
**hansolo** : the hyungs drama is making it difficult to be there tbh

 **booyoncé** : sure :P  
**booyoncé:** let's go to the park or something

 **hansolo** : is this a date uwu

 **booyoncé** : we aren't even official yet

 **hansolo** : a "not" date then

 **booyoncé** : that's betta  
**booyoncé** : just say yes will you

 **hansolo** : ok then kwannie :p  
**hansolo** : i'm holding your hand tho

 **booyoncé** : you'd be damned if you didn't vernonnie

 **hansolo** : your hands are always really warm  
**hansolo** : how do you do it

 **booyoncé** : no idea  
**booyoncé** : your hands are big tho  
**booyoncé** : like... really fucking big

 **hansolo** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**hansolo** : you know what that means?

 **booyoncé** : omg  
**booyoncé** : i'm in love with someone who has _YAOI HANDS_

 **hansolo** : i wasn't implying that!

 **booyoncé** :

   
**booyoncé** : this is essentially you

 **hansolo** : i changed my mind  
**hansolo** : wonwoo hyung and mingyu hyung are coming with us now  
**hansolo** : you mocked me too much for a not date together

 **booyoncé** : lmao fine  
**booyoncé** : you and mingyu hyung both have yaoi proportions so :3c

 **hansolo** : you little shit

**

_99 liner love - 11:25am._

**sleeping beauty** : uh  
**sleeping beauty** : hey

 **dad** : hey

 **sleeping beauty** : this feels awkward

 **sleepyeon** : oh believe me  
**sleepyeon** : it's _EXTREMELY_ awkward

 **sleeping beauty** : nothing sorted then?

 **dad** : not at all  
**dad** : we don't know where to start

 **minghoe** : lmao we're screwed

 **yeBOIII** : is nobody talking?

 **minghoe** : i mean  
**minghoe** : me and seungkwan are with seokmin rn  
**minghoe** : idk what he's even done in all this

 **yeBOIII** : from the way jun oppa was talking  
**yeBOIII** : i think his problem was just being there in the first place

 **minghoe** : i guess so

 **shanNOn** : now what

 **dad** : usually i let them try and sort it themselves  
**dad** : if that fails, group meeting

 **minghoe** : group meetings are scary af  
**minghoe** : last one we had was back in 2015  
**minghoe** : i aint understand a word

 **sleeping beauty** : but now you do

 **minghoe** : i truly did learn korean bitch  
**minghoe** : that's why pledis be distributing those lines more fairly

 **yeBOIII** : we never had that problem :)

 **minghoe** : motherfuckre

 **sleepyeon** : say that to my 2 lines in black widow

 **sleeping beauty** : its not a title track who cares

 **sleepyeon** : you literally only repeated your part in black widow you ass

 **sleeping beauty** : but i got long lines?  
**sleeping beauty** : what is your damage?

 **sleepyeon** :

 

 **minghoe** : GG  
**minghoe** : also dad  
**minghoe** : daddy coups

 **dad** : disowned  
**dad** : what is it

 **minghoe** : wait a bit before you hold a meeting  
**minghoe** : it's really bad now  
**minghoe** : but we usually communicate well  
**minghoe** : we can salvage this hopefully

 **dad** : i guess so  
**dad** : i'll wait.

 **yeBOIII** : ay

 **minghoe** : thanks papi

 **dad** : zhou jieqiong is the only Chinese child i will acknowledge from now on

 **minghoe** : IM SORRY

 **sleeping beauty** : inb4 nayoung makes you regret that decision

**

_jeonghan's baby to: jihoonie. - 2:02pm._

**jeonghan's baby** : hyung?  
**jeonghan's baby** : please tell me you're ok

 **jihoonie** : Just getting ready for the fan meet.  
**jihoonie** : We're leaving at 2:30 right?

 **jeonghan's baby** : yeah...

 **jihoonie** : Right

 **jeonghan's baby** : you left the chat  
**jeonghan's baby** : i mean  
**jeonghan's baby** : i won't ask if you're ok because i know you aren't  
**jeonghan's baby** : i don't really know what to say now

 **jihoonie** : Don't worry about it  
**jihoonie** : What happened happened.  
**jihoonie** : I can't do anything about it now.

 **jeonghan's baby** : but you're hurting hyung

 **jihoonie** : That doesn't matter

 **jeonghan's baby** : it does!!  
**jeonghan's baby** : hyung please  
**jeonghan's baby** : share your feelings with me for once  
**jeonghan's baby** : all i want is to solve this all so you can be happy again :(

 **jihoonie** : I'm not sure what to say

 **jeonghan's baby** : say how you feel!

 **jihoonie** : ...I want to cry.  
**jihoonie** : A lot.  
**jihoonie** : Jun and Soonyoung hate each other right now because of my stupid feelings.  
**jihoonie** : Seokmin shouldn't have even been mentioned, he's torn up about it apparently.

 **jeonghan's baby** : he is  
**jeonghan's baby** : this isn't your fault though  
**jeonghan's baby** : jun hyung was just worried and angry after you explained everything to him  
**jeonghan's baby** : and as for soonyoung hyung  
**jeonghan's baby** : i think there's more to this, since he wouldn't purposely upset anyone :(  
**jeonghan's baby** : he really cares about all of us, you know?

 **jihoonie** : I know that.  
**jihoonie** : That's one of the reasons I fell for him.

 **jeonghan's baby** : oh hyung

 **jihoonie** : I hope he and Seokmin are happy together after all of this  
**jihoonie** : I just really want him to be happy

 **jeonghan's baby** : even if you aren't with him?

 **jihoonie** : Yeah.

 **jeonghan's baby** : that's so kind of you  
**jeonghan's baby** : i want you to be happy though

 **jihoonie** : I will be  
**jihoonie** : Probably  
**jihoonie** : I've always wanted to die though so this changes nothing

 **jeonghan's baby** : it'll be ok, hopefully  
**jeonghan's baby** : do you want to watch some memes with me before we have to leave?

 **jihoonie** : I guess so  
**jihoonie** : Can you ignore the obvious tear stains btw  
**jihoonie** : I cried like the little stubborn bitch I am and it resulted in this

 **jeonghan's baby** : sure  
**jeonghan's baby** : hurry

 **jihoonie** : Don't rush me brat

 **jeonghan's baby** : sorry ~  
**jeonghan's baby** : :P

**

_99 liner love. - 5:23pm._

**jerry** : holy shit

 **the real OJie** : welcome back

 **jerry** : i went off yesterday wtf  
**jerry** : im lookin back at it and i remember nothing

 **₩onwoo** : do you actually not

 **jerry** : i just remember being mad tbh  
**jerry** : i didnt even see jihoon telling me stfu damn

 **the real OJie** : is everything still twisted in your dorm?

 **₩onwoo** : we just got back from a fan meet right  
**₩onwoo** : there were so many fake smiles and it was so awkward

 **jerry** : i royally fucked up  
**jerry** : but so did soonyoung 

 **the better kang** : so are you guys not talking or what

 **jerry** : idk  
**jerry** : seokmin's been crying all day so i can't say shit to him  
**jerry** : soonyoung and i are avoiding each other like the plague  
**jerry** : or like people avoiding stardom ent lmao

 **the real OJie** : our company looks somewhat better to them neato

 **the better kang** : but what about jihoon oppa

 **jerry** : haven't spoken to him  
**jerry** : i feel too guilty, and he's avoiding everyone

 **jeonghan's baby** : he isn't avoiding me?

 **the pure one** : ah chan  
**the pure one** : how is jihoon? :(

 **jeonghan's baby** : sad  
**jeonghan's baby** : this needs to be sorted :(

 **the real OJie** : can you not put them all in one room?  
**the real OJie** : the others did that to me and eunwoo once and it worked

 **the better kang** : isn't that bc eunwoo showed you a meme

 **the real OJie** : i laugh at everything ok  
**the real OJie** : leave me alone

 **jeonghan's baby** : i don't think jihoon hyung wants to speak to them personally though  
**jeonghan's baby** : which makes this harder

 **the pure one** : ...  
**the pure one** : a group chat

 **the real OJie** : what is it father josh

 **the pure one** : why don't they talk over text then?  
**the pure one** : to clear some stuff up

 **jerry** : that'd be good  
**jerry** : you know how modern technology works as well

 **the pure one** : i'm not seungcheol

 **dad** : you little bitch  
**dad** : just kidding ily sorry

 **the pure one** : you better be.  
**the pure one** : would they all be opposed to that idea though?

 **jeonghan's baby** : tbh  
**jeonghan's baby** : i just want jihoon hyung to be happy again  
**jeonghan's baby** : and soonyoung hyung  
**jeonghan's baby** : and for seokmin hyung to not cry about this :(

 **the real OJie** : then issa decided  
**the real OJie** : make a group chat with them, leave and let the magic happen

 **jeonghan's baby** : ok!  
**jeonghan's baby** : nobody jinx this

 **the better kang** : what could go wrong?

 **jeonghan's baby** : noona  
**jeonghan's baby** : you are the worst kang

 **the better kang** :

 

 **jerry** : you got dissed by _chan_ of all people  
**jerry** : that's sad

 **the better kang** : since being insulted by lee chan my life hasnt known peace  
**the better kang** : snakes have physically manifested in my home  
**the better kang** : my wife has left me also

 **the real OJie** : good.

 **the better kang** : JIEQIONG

**

_[jeonghan's baby created "let's make up!"]_

_[jeonghan's baby added call me soon, the sun and jihoonie to the chat]_

**jeonghan's baby** : hello

 **call me soon** : chan  
**call me soon** : what is this

 **jeonghan's baby** : you 3 need to sort this out and fast  
**jeonghan's baby** : since it's hurting you all :(  
**jeonghan's baby** : i shall leave now  
**jeonghan's baby** : keep it kind and loving please! _woosh_!

_[jeonghan's baby has left the chat]_

**the sun** : um  
**the sun** : i wish i knew what to say now

 **call me soon** : sigh  
**call me soon** : jihoon? you there

 **jihoonie** : I'm here.

 **call me soon** : right  
**call me soon** : let's get this straight  
**call me soon** : me and seokmin aren't dating

 **the sun** : we've never been dating!  
**the sun** : i'm sorry you've been upset about that all this time hyung :(

 **jihoonie** : Then what about all of those times before?  
**jihoonie** : There was clearly something going on.

 **call me soon** : it was all platonic  
**call me soon** : i was feeling things for someone else  
**call me soon** : and seokmin just kinda

 **the sun** : i wanted to help (*´∀｀)

 **jihoonie** : I snorted  
**jihoonie** : You two seem perfect for each other though.

 **the sun** : hyung  
**the sun** : can i expose soonyoung hyung here

 **call me soon** : wtf no

 **the sun** : soonyoung hyung really likes you

 **jihoonie** : No he doesn't  
**jihoonie** : You don't have to lie to me  
**jihoonie** : I don't need to be pitied for this.

 **the sun** : nono listen  
**the sun** : he would always tell me how much he likes you  
**the sun** : he also moaned your name a lot

 **call me soon** : seokmin you dick

 **the sun** : jihoon ah~~~

 **call me soon** : delete this

 **the sun** : my point is though!  
**the sun** : soonyoung hyung has always liked you as well!  
**the sun** : me and him have only ever been friends with benefits ~  
**the sun** : because i like no one ehe

 **jihoonie** : Oh.

 **the sun** : since that's cleared up, i will leave now!  
**the sun** : bye bye!

_[the sun has left the chat]_

**jihoonie** : So.

 **call me soon** : i cant believe you  
**call me soon** : tbh

 **jihoonie** : Sudden mood change, alright  
**jihoonie** : Why?

 **call me soon** : you weren't innocent during predebut either  
**call me soon** : or have you forgotten

 **jihoonie** : What?

 **call me soon** : dude  
**call me soon** : don't pretend  
**call me soon** : we all know what you did

 **jihoonie** : You're bringing my past into this  
**jihoonie** : That's so petty  
**jihoonie** : I don't even know what you're talking about

 **call me soon** : its just the fact youre mad at me for this  
**call me soon** : when we both know you did the same  
**call me soon** : worse even

 **jihoonie** : The fuck did I even do

 **call me soon** : stop playing innocent omg  
**call me soon** : you and seungcheol hyung werent discreet lmao

 **jihoonie** : That  
**jihoonie** : How

 **call me soon** : we literally all know  
**call me soon** : you wonder why jeonghan hyung used to doubt him and seungcheol hyung?  
**call me soon** : it was because of **you**

 **jihoonie** : Me and Seungcheol never liked each other though  
**jihoonie** : It was, as you said, a friends with benefits situation  
**jihoonie** : Like you and Seokmin.

 **call me soon** : i never fucked seokmin tho

 **jihoonie** : Don't bring that up  
**jihoonie** : Please.

 **call me soon** : ok princess  
**call me soon** : we were meant to be sorting this out weren't we?

 **jihoonie** : How are we meant to sort this out?  
**jihoonie** : You're clearly angry at me, and I'm still upset over all this.

 **call me soon** : jihoon dude  
**call me soon** : me and seokmin don't like each other that way  
**call me soon** : i've only ever liked you  
**call me soon** : and taemin from shinee but thats another story

 **jihoonie** : But Seokmin's so perfect for you

 **call me soon** : that won't stop me liking you though  
**call me soon** : even though we haven't sorted anything lol

 **jihoonie** : Well  
**jihoonie** : I don't need to tell you how I feel  
**jihoonie** : Jun fucking exposed me in broad daylight anyway

 **call me soon** : mhm  
**call me soon** : what to do though

 **jihoonie** : Sort everything, I suppose?  
**jihoonie** : I'll put my stubbornness behind me for a bit.

 **call me soon** : soz for calling you that

 **jihoonie** : Don't be  
**jihoonie** : We're all perfectly aware of my stubbornness  
**jihoonie** : You were just being honest, so don't worry about it.

 **call me soon** : ah, ok then  
**call me soon** : the seokmin thing  
**call me soon** : i don't know what else to say  
**call me soon** : we started it because i was too into you

 **jihoonie** : What does that mean?

 **call me soon** : like  
**call me soon** : fuck idk  
**call me soon** : seeing you everyday felt hard because i liked you too much  
**call me soon** : seokmin approached me asking about it  
**call me soon** : and from there we just... did things

 **jihoonie** : I don't understand  
**jihoonie** : That's such a bad explanation

 **call me soon** : you and i had too much sexual tension  
**call me soon** : to the point i was popping random boners bc of you

 **jihoonie** : huwat

 **call me soon** : seokmin dealt with the awkward boners  
**call me soon** : that is all it was  
**call me soon** : after you caught us that time

 **jihoonie** : I remember  
**jihoonie** : He was sucking you off.

 **call me soon** : that sounds so lewd jihoonie  
**call me soon** : its true tho  
**call me soon** : we stopped after that though  
**call me soon** : seokmin felt guilty on my behalf  
**call me soon** : and i felt like a piece of shit  
**call me soon** : who got caught by their crush whilst they were getting head? this bitch!

 **jihoonie** : Wow.

 **call me soon** : that's my side explained i suppose  
**call me soon** : i really don't crush on seokmin tho  
**call me soon** : he's sweet but i see him as a weird little brother  
**call me soon** : plus we ship him with yuju from gfriend so all is good

 **jihoonie** : That's kinda reassuring, I suppose.

 **call me soon** : do you believe me now?

 **jihoonie** : I mean  
**jihoonie** : I'll always feel insecure about it  
**jihoonie** : But I'll try.

 **call me soon** : that's enough for me  
**call me soon** : we have to talk about you now  
**call me soon** : you and seungcheol hyung

 **jihoonie** : It was just a friends with benefits thing though.  
**jihoonie** : None of you were meant to know either.

 **call me soon** : look, jihoon  
**call me soon** : the majority of the dorm knew  
**call me soon** : the older members tho, so that's kinda better?  
**call me soon** : but you and seungcheol hyung looked at each other really...  
**call me soon** : _passionately?_

 **jihoonie** : Did we?  
**jihoonie** : We never liked each other that way though

 **call me soon** : its just sort of hard to believe  
**call me soon** : the amount of times i heard you and him  
**call me soon** : jesus fucking christ you were loud

 **jihoonie** : Sorry.  
**jihoonie** : I feel sick now.

 **call me soon** : i felt sick as well  
**call me soon** : the boy i was crushing on getting screwed by my hyung  
**call me soon** : i thought you were together  
**call me soon** : even now i thought you still liked him

 **jihoonie** : No  
**jihoonie** : I wouldn't do that to Jeonghan or Joshua.  
**jihoonie** : I'm trying to think of something to say.

 **call me soon** : why'd you do it?

 **jihoonie** : I don't know  
**jihoonie** : I had needs, I guess  
**jihoonie** : Seungcheol and I have known each other the longest as well

 **call me soon** : you understand how hypocritical this is tho

 **jihoonie** : I know  
**jihoonie** : Fuck, I'm at a loss for words.  
**jihoonie** : I didn't think it'd hurt anyone

 **call me soon** : i thought i was being obvious with my feelings  
**call me soon** : guess not

 **jihoonie** : To be honest, you probably were  
**jihoonie** : I just didn't like to think people would actually like me

 **call me soon** : is this related to the fucking noona incident

 **jihoonie** : It isn't  
**jihoonie** : I just hate myself, Soonyoung.  
**jihoonie** : You should know this by now

 **call me soon** : yeah  
**call me soon** : that's not really an excuse tho  
**call me soon** : it's petty for me to still be hung up over it but idk  
**call me soon** : i've been thinking this entire time that you and seungcheol hyung were secretly together  
**call me soon** : i've grown to feel really bitter

 **jihoonie** : I'm sorry about that.  
**jihoonie** : I really am.  
**jihoonie** : Look,  
**jihoonie** : Can we talk about this all in person?

 **call me soon** : yeah  
**call me soon** : that would be best

 **jihoonie** : Can you come to the studio?  
**jihoonie** : It's more private here.

 **call me soon** : course  
**call me soon** : i'll be there in a bit then

 **jihoonie** : Ok, see you.

**

_call me soon to: jerry. - 10:43pm._

**call me soon** : jun

 **jerry** : soonyoung  
**jerry** : bit awkward

 **call me soon** : just a tad

 **jerry** : how goes it?

 **call me soon** : pretty decent  
**call me soon** : you?

 **jerry** : as good as it can be when your English name is fucking jerry

 **call me soon** : feels bad dude

 **jerry** : sorry by the way  
**jerry** : i seriously shouldn't have shouted at you  
**jerry** : especially in front of everyone like that

 **call me soon** : nah don't be  
**call me soon** : looking back on it i deserved it  
**call me soon** : dense ass mf

 **jerry** : no, i shouldn't have done it there  
**jerry** : calling you a whore as well was outta line  
**jerry** : i'm really sorry

 **call me soon** : dude dw about it  
**call me soon** : in any other situation i wouldve laughed  
**call me soon** : you were just worried about jihoon as well

 **jerry** : yeah  
**jerry** : he's been pretty torn up about you for a while  
**jerry** : i just sorta went off  
**jerry** : bloody feelings, amirite

 **call me soon** : i'll be sure to remember that when it comes to you and minghao :P

 **jerry** : i take it back you are a whore

 **call me soon** :

 

 **jerry** : lmao  
**jerry** : we good?

 **call me soon** : ofc  
**call me soon** : also  
**call me soon** : jihoon says thanks

 **jerry** : for what

 **call me soon** : your shouting helped in a way  
**call me soon** : actually pushed us to try and solve stuff

 **jerry** : wait back the fuck up  
**jerry** : are you and him on speaking terms now

 **call me soon** : yeah  
**call me soon** : we had a convo for like... 2 hours  
**call me soon** : we talked everything out

 **jerry** : and??

 **call me soon** : i want to say we're dating  
**call me soon** : because we are  
**call me soon** : i just hope it's not too soon

 **jerry** : you've sorted out everything?

 **call me soon** : i mean  
**call me soon** : i do still feel slightly insecure about the seungcheol hyung thing  
**call me soon** : but we're working on it, for sure

 **jerry** : holy fuck i forgot about that  
**jerry** : tho, i don't think you gotta be too worried about that  
**jerry** : seungcheol's a loyal hoe  
**jerry** : and jihoon's only getting his dick out for you

 **call me soon** : thanks for the support  
**call me soon** : jerry ah

 **jerry** : i keep asking you to die and yet you're still here

 **call me soon** : bad bitches never die

 **jerry** : _YOU RAT_

**

_99 liner love - 12:16am._

_[jerry added jihoonie, call me soon and shookmin to the chat]_

**shookmin** : hello!

 **sleepyeon** : name change who tf

 **shookmin** : this is seokmin

 **sleepyeon** : OH

 **minghoe** : was it not obvious

 **shookmin** : sungyeon thought of this for me

 **shanNOn** : i am an intellectual

 **sleepyeon** : the name's dumb af unnie

 **shanNOn** : excuse me?  
**shanNOn** : say that to my high GPA and my IB you loser

 **shookmin** : don't argue ;o;

 **jeonghan's baby** : i am not creating another gc for you to sort your drama out smh

 **dad** : is everything sorted now?

 **shookmin** : it's sorted on my part! :D

 **call me soon** : more than sorted :)

 **jerry** : MY SOONHOON IS TOGETHER

 **call me soon** : god dammit jun i was gonna reveal it

 **jerry** : you told me to kms so no :(  
**jerry** : you hurt me  
**jerry** : i'm posting your callout on weibo as we speak

 **call me soon** : thats not fair  
**call me soon** : i dont speak chinese and minghao won't help me

 **minghoe** : you got that right hunty!

 **sleepyeon** : [:)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9hXLd1vsag)

 **minghoe** : i am _**livid**_

 **the real OJie** : wait  
**the real OJie** : soonhoon is a thing now?

 **jihoonie** : Begrudgingly, yes.

 **the better kang** : dont use words i cant understand pls

 **jihoonie** : Yes means to give an affirmative response. :)

 **the better kang** : this is bullying  
**the better kang** : you will hear from my lawyers

 **dad** : i'm glad  
**dad** : the tension was killing me

 **sleepyeon** : too bad it didn't

 **dad** :

 

 **shanNOn** : happiness has been restored  
**shanNOn** : god bless

 **shookmin** : it's all gonna be fine!

 **jerry** : _OOOOO_  
**jerry** : _THE WEATHER IS GOOD_

 **the better kang** : _AND MY MOOD IS GOOD_

 **dad** : _woooooooo_

 **shookmin** : _THE WEATHER IS GOOD_

 **shanNOn** : _I'M SURE IT'S GONNA BE FINE_

 **minghoe** : aoa promoted us so now we're promoting them  
**minghoe** : sweet

 **call me soon** : i love short hair tho  
**call me soon** : it made me cry about angst i didn't even have

 **the better kang** : honestly same

 **the pure one** : you listen to sad songs to feel sad?

 **call me soon** : ofc  
**call me soon** : eyes nose and lips was my ringtone for a reason hyung :3c

 **sleepyeon** : [:/](https://vine.co/v/O3pmwdjDVPw)  
**sleepyeon** : weak bitches

 **dad** : damn you junghyeon

 **sleepyeon** : 

**shanNOn** : this is it  
**shanNOn** : ddiddi in a nutshell my friends

**

_jihoonie to dad. - 2:24am._

**jihoonie** : Hey

 **dad** : hey  
**dad** : aren't you meant to be with your bf?

 **jihoonie** : Don't patronise me duckhead

 **dad** : duckhead?

 **jihoonie** : Fuckhead *  
**jihoonie** : I'm tired.

 **dad** : i can tell  
**dad** : what can the great coupsie do for you

 **jihoonie** : So  
**jihoonie** : You remember predebut, right?

 **dad** : i remember doyoon sassing me day in and day out  
**dad** : but that's probably not what you're looking for

 **jihoonie** : You know what I mean

 **dad** : ya  
**dad** : what about it

 **jihoonie** : You know, everyone knows right?  
**jihoonie** : Save from maybe the younger members.

 **dad** : yeah

 **jihoonie** : Is it true Jeonghan felt bad about it or...?

 **dad** : yeah  
**dad** : i didn't tell him but he found out anyways  
**dad** : he was sorta mad at you for a bit  
**dad** : i think he knows it wasn't anything now tho

 **jihoonie** : Really? I never noticed.

 **dad** : shocking  
**dad** : i guess that's over and done with now

 **jihoonie** : Yeah.  
**jihoonie** : Why did we even do it anyway?  
**jihoonie** : I honestly don't remember a lot of it.

 **dad** : i remember you calling me oppa and then wallowing in shame

 **jihoonie** : Are you telling me you wouldn't do the same

 **dad** : you kinkshamed yourself

 **jihoonie** : You know what they say  
**jihoonie** : Let he who is without kink cast the first shame

 **dad** : you sinner omg

 **jihoonie** : Back to my question though

 **dad** : oho  
**dad** : i liked you back then  
**dad** : it wasn't a big crush so don't freak out

 **jihoonie** : My life is an internal freak out but ok

 **dad** : we stopped tho  
**dad** : i grew feelings for jeonghan

 **jihoonie** : ?  
**jihoonie** : What about Joshua

 **dad** : that came later

 **jihoonie** : Was the joke intended?

 **dad** : ofc ;)  
**dad** : ik you liked soonyoung after a while tho  
**dad** : and i realised he liked you after he refused to look me in the eyes

 **jihoonie** : That could've just been due to shame.

 **dad** : tru  
**dad** : i wouldn't look me in the eyes  
**dad** : predebut was pain

 **jihoonie** :

 

 **dad** : WHY DID I LIKE YOU

 **jihoonie** : Who wouldn't?

 **dad** :

 

 **jihoonie** : why

 **dad** : you look like a twink

 **jihoonie** : What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

 **dad** : OH MY FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! this fic is meant to have around 30/40 something chapters (endgame being i have no fucking clue tbh) but i'll try and wrap it up sort of... normally? i suppose.
> 
> :D i'll try my hardest!


	27. shaped like a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungkwan educates the youths on fanfiction aus, yebin is yebin and hansol takes chan hostage. 
> 
> i wish i could say this is the weirdest thing to happen in gc so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic has over 5k hits and i am both thankful and confused lol
> 
> i've also missed yet another menpa because of british time being so different to south korean and i cry bc it was my fave the8 bye

_illa to: sleepyeon. - 9:43am._

**illa** : hey hey  
**illa** : how's the most beautiful girl in south korea doing?

 **sleepyeon** : i don't know  
**sleepyeon** : how _are_ you doing?

 **illa** : ...  
**illa** : fine

 **sleepyeon** : omg are you tearing up

 **illa** : I'M FINE

**

_99 liner love. - 1:36pm._

**booyoncé** : im cryin in de club

 **the pure one** : we're in the same room?  
**the pure one** : you aren't crying

 **booyoncé** : i am crying eternally  
**booyoncé** : dont expose me like that

 **the real OJie** : why're you crying?

 **booyoncé** : kk  
**booyoncé** : have you guys heard of aus

 **shookmin** : Australia?  
**shookmin** : we got interviewed there once!

 **the pure one** : that was new zealand, seokmin

 **shookmin** : hyung  
**shookmin** : i remember nothing

 **sleeping beauty** : we have heard of australia

 **booyoncé** : no  
**booyoncé** : aus  
**booyoncé** : alternate universes

 **sleepyeon** : you've read fucking fanfic haven't you

 **booyoncé** : i live for angst  
**booyoncé** : fuck off

 **sleepyeon** : modern day sexism  
**sleepyeon** : lock him up boys

 **jerry** : seungkwan needs his daily dose of respecting women juice

 **sleeping beauty** :

   
**sleeping beauty** : my true schedule

 **booyoncé** : can yall shut it for a minute  
**booyoncé** : and stay on track

 **the pure one** : i'm listening seungkwan  
**the pure one** : what was your main point?

 **booyoncé** : OK  
**booyoncé** : hanahaki disease aus  
**booyoncé** : have got me fuckin stressed

 **shookmin** : ?  
**shookmin** : what's hanahaki disease?

 **sleepyeon** : it's throwing up flowers

 **shookmin** : ouch D:  
**shookmin** : that sounds weird

 **sleepyeon** : not just that  
**sleepyeon** : throwing up flowers because they're suffering from unrequited love

 **the pure one** : that sounds awful :(  
**the pure one** : and really sad, dang

 **sleepyeon** : dang?

 **the pure one** : yeah, dang

 **booyoncé** : who are you? billy ray cyrus?

 **the better kang** : dang flabbit joshua

 **shookmin** : sweet nibblets!

 **the pure one** : :(

 **shookmin** : don't be sad!  
**shookmin** : i'm sorry for mocking you hyung!

 **booyoncé** : lmao im not  
**booyoncé** : flower boy

 **the pure one** : seokmin is the only main vocalist i'll acknowledge  
**the pure one** : bye boo!

 **sleepyeon** : " _digging yourself a grave_ " a novel by boo seungkwan

 **booyoncé** : im bitter  
**booyoncé** : LET ME TELL MY STORY NOW

 **the better kang** : do itt

 **booyoncé** : so hanahaki disease right  
**booyoncé** : you throw up flowers if youre suffering from unrequited love  
**booyoncé** : you throw up specific flowers tho

 **the better kang** : specific flowers?

 **the pure one** : oh!  
**the pure one** : like daisies for loyal love?

 **booyoncé** : yeah  
**booyoncé** : it's all down to how you feel about the other person yknow?  
**booyoncé** : is sad

 **the better kang** : so that's it?  
**the better kang** : thats all there is to it?

 **booyoncé** : no  
**booyoncé** : there's a twist  
**booyoncé** : a spin if you will

 **sleepyeon** : cease all fidget spinner related jokes

 **the better kang** : there goes my meme ;(

 **shookmin** : what's the twist?

 **booyoncé** : you can die from hanahaki disease  
**booyoncé** : since the flower petals clog up your airways and you sort of need to do the respiration

 **shookmin** : ah yes  
**shookmin** : _respiration_

 **sleepyeon** : you don't know what respiration is, do you.

 **shookmin** : no  
**shookmin** : i don't photosynthesize with the statement

 **sleepyeon** : breathing, oppa

 **shookmin** : OH  
**shookmin** : oh D:

 **the pure one** : is there a way to not die from it? :(

 **booyoncé** : there are dos ways  
**booyoncé** : 2* for all you estupidos  
**booyoncé** : the first one is to obviously make the love requited

 **the better kang** : thats easier said than done tho lmao

 **shookmin** : you can't force someone to love you :(

 **booyoncé** : thats just method numero uno  
**booyoncé** : the second option is to get the flowers surgecally removed

 **sleepyeon** : the safer option then

 **the better kang** : why not just do that one then?

 **booyoncé** : because the surgery **completely** wipes out your feelings of love for the person  
**booyoncé** : you'll never crush on them again

 **the better kang** : ohh

 **sleepyeon** : call me a heartless bitch but that sounds best

 **the pure one** : but wouldn't it be sad?  
**the pure one** : knowing you won't be able to love that person properly like you did once

 **booyoncé** : hyung's a hopeless romantic pass it on

 **the pure one** : me and minghao watched the notebook back in LA ok  
**the pure one** : can you blame me

 **shookmin** : can you form feelings again though?

 **booyoncé** : i don't think so?  
**booyoncé** : there's a catch tho

 **the better kang** : the third one today  
**the better kang** : damn

 **booyoncé** : in some fanfics  
**booyoncé** : the crush ends up realising they like the person

 **sleepyeon** : that's cute  
**sleepyeon** : so it's all good!

 **booyoncé** : they only realise after the other person has had the surgery though

 **shookmin** : gasp  
**shookmin** : do they start throwing up flowers then?

 **booyoncé** : pretty much ;(

 **the better kang** : 

  
**the better kang** : that's some angsty shit right there

 **booyoncé** : do you see my plight now?  
**booyoncé** : like  
**booyoncé** : what if it was real?

 **the pure one** : i'd be dead :(

 **sleepyeon** : ive never liked anyone tbh

 **the better kang** : you used to have a crush on sasuke from naruto?

 **sleepyeon** : FUCK OFF  
**sleepyeon** : HE WAS MY MANS OK

 **shookmin** : he looked stupid

 **sleepyeon** : youre dead to me seokmin

 **booyoncé** : sayonara honourifics

 **shookmin** : siyeon, i am sorry :((  
**shookmin** : please forgive me

 **sleepyeon** :

 

 **shookmin** : siyeon D:

 **the better kang** : the disease sounds brutal tho

 **sleepyeon** : are you sure you won't die?

 **the better kang** :

   
**the better kang** : can't die from unrequited love if you a coldass binch

 **sleepyeon** : you cried whilst watching alvin and the chipmunks?  
**sleepyeon** : and the little mermaid  
**sleepyeon** : ... and inside out

 **the better kang** : i dont need to be exposed thank you _VERY MUCH SIYEON_

 **booyoncé** : lmao  
**booyoncé** : wait rewind

 **the pure one** : take it back now y'all

 **the better kang** : _CRISS CROSS_

 **shookmin** : _EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS_

 **booyoncé** : that song was a bop omg  
**booyoncé** : but srsly go back a bit  
**booyoncé** : hyung

 **the pure one** : yes?

 **booyoncé** : why would you die?  
**booyoncé** : you got 2 bfs like chill

 **sleepyeon** : Geez Joshua, how come your mom let's you eat **2 wieners?**

 **booyoncé** : FUCKING DIE

 **sleepyeon** : that's my smartest joke yet piss off

 **shookmin** : i was curious about that too  
**shookmin** : aren't you and the hyungs happy together?

 **the pure one** : we are! don't worry!  
**the pure one** : we didn't all like each other right away though  
**the pure one** : but that's for another day

 **booyoncé** : you always say that  
**booyoncé** : is seungcheol hyung just your sugar daddy or smth?

 **sleepyeon** : scoups does sound like a pimp name tbh

 **the pure one** : he definitely isn't aha

 **dad** : not a sugar daddy  
**dad** : but definitely a daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **the pure one** : CHEOL

 **booyoncé** : i am disgusted  
**booyoncé** : don't speak to me ever again

 **the better kang** :

**the pure one** : i'm crying nooo

 **sleepyeon** : 

**shookmin** : rare evidence of jeonghan hyung saying daddy

 **booyoncé** : im ffucking done  
**booyoncé** : im going back to jeju

 **the better kang** :

 

 **booyoncé** : just  
**booyoncé** : i cant anymore

**

_yeBOIII to: sleeping beauty. - 2:27pm._

**yeBOIII** : did you ever watch hannah montana as a kid

 **sleeping beauty** : i did  
**sleeping beauty** : why do you ask

 **yeBOIII** : its just  
**yeBOIII** : she only wore a wig  
**yeBOIII** : why did no one recognise her?  
**yeBOIII** : lilly was the only one who made an actual effort with her disguise

 **sleeping beauty** : your thought track _astounds_ me yebin

 **yeBOIII** : get this though  
**yeBOIII** : her dad's disguise was _literally just a moustache_  
**yeBOIII** :

  
**yeBOIII** : HE IS STILL HER DAD  
**yeBOIII** : THERE IS NO CHANGE

 **sleeping beauty** : yebinnie  
**sleeping beauty** : is this what's stressing you out

 **yeBOIII** : yes  
**yeBOIII** : like  
**yeBOIII** : nobody saw the clear similarities  
**yeBOIII** : if i wore a moustache, would you guys forget it was me?

 **sleeping beauty** : nah  
**sleeping beauty** : you have a certain energy about you

 **yeBOIII** : :D unnie!

 **sleeping beauty** : i didn't say it was a good one  
**sleeping beauty** : did i

 **yeBOIII** : you're so tsundere

 **sleeping beauty** : shut it  
**sleeping beauty** : b-baka

 **yeBOIII** : unnie pls  
**yeBOIII** : do you wanna share some ice cream btw?  
**yeBOIII** : there's some left and i am amazing at persuading kyungwon

 **sleeping beauty** : please don't threaten her again

 **yeBOIII** : i promise nothing

 **sleeping beauty** : last time you did that we found her hiding under the table  
**sleeping beauty** : she wouldn't get out because "yebin told me the apocalypse was happening and ants were finally coming for us"

 **yeBOIII** : it worked tho, did it not?

 **sleeping beauty** : kyla and nayoung unnie literally had to drag her out bc she was so scared

 **yeBOIII** : shouldn't have killed all those ants  
**yeBOIII** : brought it upon herself

 **sleeping beauty** : sigh  
**sleeping beauty** : i'll get the ice cream  
**sleeping beauty** : i won't be responsible for you becoming the hwayoung of our group

 **yeBOIII** : yay!  
**yeBOIII** : you're the best

 **sleeping beauty** : mhm, i know  
**sleeping beauty** : but thank you anyway

**

_dad to: hansolo. - 4:16pm._

**dad** : hansol

 **hansolo** : hyung  
**hansolo** : what's up

 **dad** : my depression levels

 **hansolo** : you sound like minghao and jihoon hyung now  
**hansolo** : why tho

 **dad** : your furby

 **hansolo** : leave friendshaped alone

 **dad** : it won't shut up  
**dad** : please just get rid of it

 **hansolo** : it's my child  
**hansolo** : i won't harm it

 **dad** : i will throw it out the window

 **hansolo** : you'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands first **asshole**

 **dad** : hansol  
**dad** : HANSOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 **hansolo** : PROTECTING IT

 **dad** : WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN CHAN HOSTAGE

 **hansolo** : IF THE FURBY DIES SO DOES HE

 **dad** : THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

 **hansolo** : YOU ALL LOVE CHAN  
**hansolo** : YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE THRU ANOTHER ERA?

 **dad** : jeonghan will actually knife you if you harm him

 **hansolo** : jeonghan hyung loves me  
**hansolo** : let the furby live and chan lives another day

 **dad** : **CHOI VERNON HANSOL**

 **hansolo** : you have 24 hours

**

_99 liner love. - 5:36pm._

**dad** : i hate furbies.

 **eunbubu** : y?

 **₩onwoo** : is this about hansol's furby again

 **dad** : he won't let me rid of it  
**dad** : he's actually taken chan hostage  
**dad** : if the furby goes, so does he

 **illa** : chan noo

 **jeonghan's baby** : i'm fine with this  
**jeonghan's baby** : this isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to me this week

 **dad** : i hate the furby with a passion ok  
**dad** : it needs to leave

 **eunbubu** : thats furby discrimination

 **dad** : have you ever owned a furby?

 **illa** : having eunwoo unnie around is like owning a furby

 **eunbubu** : is that a complimenti?  
**eunbubu** : im takin it as one

 **illa** : of course, unnie

 **₩onwoo** : the furby's annoying but if hansol loves it  
**₩onwoo** : i guess we have no choice

 **minghoe** : didn't a fan give it to him?

 **dad** : bloody fan gifts

 **eunbubu** : hey  
**eunbubu** : if you think youve got it bad  
**eunbubu** : jieqiong almost got proposed to

 **illa** : ah yeah, our manager told us :<

 **dad** : what a creep

 **eunbubu** : _ain't that the truth!_

 **minghoe** : at least we didn't get condoms

 **₩onwoo** : **i** did  
**₩onwoo** : it still haunts me

 **illa** : the fans know us well :>

 **dad** : wonwoo just sort of came in after the fanmeet  
**dad** : "i got monster condoms. the fuck"

 **eunbubu** :

 

 **₩onwoo** : THAT'S HOW I FELT

 **eunbubu** : WE ARE IN SYNC BOIS

 **₩onwoo** : _*high five*_

 **₩onwoo** : _*high5*_

 **jeonghan's baby** : hi!  
**jeonghan's baby** : hansol is pushing the furby closer to my neck!  
**jeonghan's baby** : help is needed  
**jeonghan's baby** : anytime now!

 **illa** : you gotta believe

 **jeonghan's baby** : belief won't save me rn  
**jeonghan's baby** : i need a hero

 **eunbubu** : _IM HOLDIN OUT FOR A HERO TIL THE END OF THE NIGHT_

 **minghoe** : _HE'S GOTTA BE STRONG AND HE'S GOTTA BE FAST_

 **illa** : _and he's gotta be fresh from the fight ~_

 **minghoe** : [god bless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WI0mSEzttx8)

 **strong mom** : What's going on?

 **illa** : hello unnie!

 **dad** : nayoung  
**dad** : help me

 **strong mom** : With what exactly?

 **jeonghan's baby** : im gonna die  
**jeonghan's baby** : im gonna be killed by a fricking furby

 **illa** : does the furby have a name

 **minghoe** : hansol named it friendshaped

 **illa** : aw!  
**illa** : that's adorable

 **jeonghan's** **baby** : its being used as a weapon of murder here

 **dad** : this is what i need help with

 **strong mom** : Sigh.  
**strong mom** : Hansol.

 **hansolo** : ya

 **strong mom** :

   
**strong mom** : This is what Friendshaped is.

 **illa** : christ on a boat  
**illa** : _why unnie_

 **minghoe** : TAG YOUR GORE

 **hansolo** : brb going to the junkyard  
**hansolo** : i don't want satan reincarnate anywhere near here

 **jeonghan's baby** : i'm safe but at what cost?

 **eunbubu** : rip friendshaped

 **₩onwoo** : gone too soon

 **minghoe** : 

  
**minghoe** : in the arms of the angel

 **dad** : i feel guilty

 **strong mom** : You brought this upon yourself, Seungcheol.

 **dad** : thx for the kind words nayoung

 **eunbubu** : shes so cold  
**eunbubu** : shes stone nayoung

 **strong mom** : I'm not a cold person.

 **illa** : aw

 **strong mom** : Jieqiong thinks I'm quite hot, actually.

 **illa** : aw is cancelled

 **minghoe** : tf is up with us all today

 **dad** : _xx/05/17 - hansol holds chan hostage, i make a daddy ref and nayoung makes a dad joke_  
**dad** : theres no hope for us anymore

 **illa** : i'll see you all in therapy!

**

_call me soon to: jihoonie. - 8:51pm._

**call me soon** : alola

 **jihoonie** : Hey

 **call me soon** : do you want to do smth?

 **jihoonie** : Like?

 **call me soon** : hmmmm  
**call me soon** : let me think

 **jihoonie** : You look weird when you think

 **call** **me soon** : you bully

 **jihoonie** : You look like a hamster  
**jihoonie** : But it's cute

 **call me soon** : do i actually

 **jihoonie** : 

  
**jihoonie** : Yeah

_[call me soon has changed their name to "kwon hamster"]_

**kwon hamster** : my true calling  
**kwon hamster** : lets play pokémon sun&moon?

 **jihoonie** : Sure  
**jihoonie** : I won't go easy on you though

 **kwon hamster** : even as my bf? ;(

 **jihoonie** : Nope  
**jihoonie** : You're nothing to me but another target

 **kwon hamster** : this is the one time you'll be able to fuck me over  
**kwon hamster** : literally and figuratively

 **jihoonie** : Choke

 **kwon hamster** : on deez nuts

 **jihoonie** : 

**kwon hamster** : IM SORRY  
**kwon hamster** : I HAVENT GOT A DEATH WISH PLWASW LET ME LIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! :D 
> 
> i'll keep trying to hardest :P


	28. 1 like = 1 hope for im nayoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talks of isac, seungkwan becoming a true matchmaker and vine reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has talks of yuju x dk (but i'm not actually sure if i'll make it a thing in this fic)
> 
> this chapter is devoid of angst for once as well so :D

_kwon hamster to: jihoonie. - 9:15am._

**kwon hamster** : jihoonie ~

 **jihoonie** : Why don't you ask Johnny from NCT

 **kwon hamster** : ohmygod  
**kwon hamster** : this wouldn't have happened if you all laughed at my jokes

 **jihoonie** : I do laugh at you

 **kwon hamster** : THAT'S NOT THE SAME

 **jihoonie** : It is if you're the joke

 **kwon hamster** : bb

 **jihoonie** : We'll try and laugh at your jokes more then

 **kwon hamster** : yay :D  
**kwon hamster** : can you tell seungkwan first  
**kwon hamster** : it honestly hurts having him, the _masta banter_  
**kwon hamster** : constantly invalidate my jokes

 **jihoonie** : ...I mean...  
**jihoonie** : Seungkwan goes at his own pace

 **kwon hamster** : a **fast** pace?

 **jihoonie** : I want a divorce

 **kwon hamster** : the pun was worth it tbh

**

_99 liner love. - 11:42am._

**jerry** : YO  
**jerry** : I JUST HAD A THOUGHT

 **illa** : wednesday, march 22  
**illa** : wen junhui had a thought

 **sinnamon roll** : that reference  
**sinnamon rol** l: truly my child

 **illa** : :D

 **mingyolo** : what was your thought?

 **jerry** : thanks mingyu  
**jerry** : for loving and supporting me

 **mingyolo** : is ok  
**mingyolo** : just answer the question please

 **jerry** : OK LADS  
**jerry** : PRISTIN'S DEBUTED RIGHT

 **shanNOn** : ya  
**shanNOn** : [we](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYVS4gjwj-E) did

 **illa** : unnie  
**illa** : no.

 **shanNOn** : i am wounded

 **jerry** : sHHH  
**jerry** : YALL KNO WHAT THIS MEANS?

 **sinnamon roll** : lolno

 **illa** : that we've debuted?  
**illa** : i feel like im missing the punchline

 **mingyolo** : that you guys gotta work hard not to be stuck in the pledis basement  
**mingyolo** : or you'll be like iKon with YG

 **shanNOn** : i love iKon tho

 **mingyolo** : same here  
**mingyolo** : tho their dk doesnt shine as much as ours

 **shanNOn** : 2dk, i ship it

 **jerry** : GUYS  
**jerry** : you have such bad focus omg  
**jerry** : keep the attention on me please

 **sinnamon roll** : you attention whore

 **jerry** : ;(  
**jerry** : mother

 **illa** : i'm still missing the point

 **jerry** : YALL ARE DOING ISAC  
**jerry** : WE'RE GONNA SEE YOU GUYS THERE

 **shanNOn** : oh shit

 **sinnamon roll** : isac is fun tho  
**sinnamon roll** : we "mingle"

 **mingyolo** : #tbt to seungcheol hyung and mingling

 **illa** : i'm excited  
**illa** : though the other groups are sorta scary aha

 **sinnamon roll** : don't be scared my child  
**sinnamon roll** : isac is actually really fun  
**sinnamon roll** : everyone suddenly becomes friends  
**sinnamon roll** : and your kids abandon you for other mothers.

 **booyoncé** : omg get over urself

 **sinnamon roll** : fuck off  
**sinnamon roll** : go back to seokjin since you like him so much

 **mingyolo** : i'm hoping got7 are there this time  
**mingyolo** : jungkook, yugyeom and i have to keep the meme dream going

 **shanNOn** : what girl groups can we talk to tho

 **jerry** : aren't you guys sorta friends with twice?

 **shanNOn** : i think eunwoo unnie has beef with one of them

 **eunbubu** : KIM DAHYUN KNOS WHAT SHE DID

 **illa** : the girls from GFRIEND are nice as well  
**illa** : nayoung unnie and jieqiong unnie are pretty good friends with them :D

 **mingyolo** : as is seokmin  
**mingyolo** : but you didn't hear it from me

 **sinnamon roll** : we should all converse next isac  
**sinnamon roll** : we can officially adopt you guys  
**sinnamon roll** : last time we adopted jungkook

 **mingyolo** : we tried to get jihoon hyung to talk to min yoongi but he wouldn't rip  
**mingyolo** : we didn't get to do #producergoals

 **shanNOn** : i'll do it with him next time

 **eunbubu** : speakin of producing  
**eunbubu** : snsd is makin a comeback

 **sinnamon roll** : not with jessica tho  
**sinnamon roll** : i cry

 **eunbubu** : sungyeon :)  
**eunbubu** : u kno what that means

 **shanNOn** : I'M NOT GOING BACK INTO PRODUCING JAIL

 **eunbubu** : down ya go bitch

 **shanNOn** : PLZ

 **mingyolo** : such support and friendship

 **jerry** : 

**illa** : that meme is so old

 **jerry** : ouch ok kyla  
**jerry** : wound me like that

 **illa** : pat pat

 **jerry** : your pat pat is accepted  
**jerry** : tho i am crying

 **sinnamon roll** : ripperoni son

 **mingyolo** : where's sungyeon

 **eunbubu** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯

 **jerry** : lmao she ded

 **illa** : sayonara unnie

 **eunbubu** : shell be back when she produces a song to rival the queens

 **shanNOn** : I DON'T WANT TO  
**shanNOn** : LET ME REST FFS

 **eunbubu** : well kick u outta the band

 **sinnamon roll** : like they did to jessica?

 **mingyolo** : jessica left snsd lmao  
**mingyolo** : we've already talked about this

_[sinnamon roll removed mingyolo from the group chat]_

**illa** : ???

 **sinnamon roll:**  ,,,anyways

**

_booyoncé to: the real OJie. - 4:17pm._

**booyoncé** : yo  
**booyoncé** : i need a favour

 **the real OJie** : are you hoarding drugs?  
**the real OJie** : bc chinese maf can't help you with that

 **booyoncé** : what? no  
**booyoncé** : this is a favour of love

 **the real OJie** : ah  
**the real OJie** : what can i help you with?

 **booyoncé** : so  
**booyoncé** : my boi lee seokmin  
**booyoncé** : this man is precious to me  
**booyoncé** : he birthed my child  
**booyoncé** : and has supported me all the way

 **the real OJie** : seungkwan plz

 **booyoncé** : ok srsly  
**booyoncé** : your friends with GFRIEND right?

 **the real OJie** : i mean  
**the real OJie** : i'm close to sinB?  
**the real OJie** : whatcha need them for

 **booyoncé** : the dk x yuju ship  
**booyoncé** : they were lowkey flirting at mama  
**booyoncé** : but no contact after that :(

 **the real OJie** : ohh  
**the real OJie** : do you want her number?

 **booyoncé** :

   
**booyoncé** : to give to him obvs

 **the real OJie** : i'm always down for love

 **booyoncé** : a fellow romanticist, noice

 **the real OJie** : _[sent a contact]_  
**the real OJie** : tell seokmin i said "go get em tiger"

 **booyoncé** : you really want me to tell him that

 **the real OJie** : dont please

 **booyoncé** : good choice.

**

_yes of the yes(3) - 4:17pm._

**shookmin** : g UYS

 **naega hosh™** : wot

 **booyoncé** : stop changing your name omg

 **naega hosh™** : stop changing your  
**naega hosh™** : i can't think of anything

 **booyoncé** : ofc not  
**booyoncé** : dumb bitch

 **naega hosh™** : just bc you were on the hyung team doesnt make you better than me  
**naega hosh™** : tho im still bitter af

 **booyoncé** : wonwoo hyung fucking played you dude

 **shookmin** : GUYS

 **naega hosh™** : hallo

 **booyoncé** : what is it

 **shookmin** : 

  
**shookmin** : YUJU TEXTED ME

 **booyoncé** :

 

 **naega hosh™** : you gotta seize the diem seokmin  
**naega hosh™** : respond back

 **shookmin** : HOW?  
**shookmin** : SHE'S TOO COOL

 **booyoncé** : god dammit hyung respond back

 **shookmin** :

   
**shookmin** : what do i do aaaa

 **naega hosh™** : you 2 fit well  
**naega hosh™** : i say ask her to hang out

 **booyoncé** : with our busy schedules?

 **naega hosh™** : seungkwan my dude  
**naega hosh™** : let me be a hopeless romanticist for **ONCE**

 **booyoncé** : let me rap in a song

 **naega hosh™** : that isn't up to me tho?

 **booyoncé** : bribe jihoon hyung into it  
**booyoncé** : ik he doesn't make the decisions  
**booyoncé** : but our ceos love him and he's persuasive

 **shookmin** : please don't rap

 **booyoncé** : i'm a good rapper?  
**booyoncé** : the things i do for you smh

 **shookmin** : what does that mean?

 **booyoncé** : it means get used to my rapping bc its here to stay

_[booyoncé has changed their name to "boonon"]_

**boonon** : :)

 **naega hosh™** : i dont even care anymore just have your damn rap part

 **shookmin** : that means hansol can join us!  
**shookmin** : main vocal squad!

_[boonon changed their name to "hit the kwan"]_

**hit the kwan** : i changed my mind.

 **naega hosh™** : _hilarious_ and _original name!_  
**naega hosh™** : i haven't seen it before! _:^)_

 **hit the kwan** : choke on hyung you fuck

 **shookmin** : lol  
**shookmin** : WAIT

 **naega hosh™** : hammer time

 **shookmin** : SHE RESPONDED IM???  
**shookmin** : 

**hit the kwan** : GEDDIT HYUNG

 **naega hosh™** :

 

 **hit the kwan** : cursed image sweet jesus

 **shookmin** : i don't know what to do D:

 **hit the kwan** : SAY YES

 **naega hosh™** : check yes ;)

 **hit the kwan** : _RUN BABY RUN DONT EVER LOOK BACK_

 **naega hosh™** : _THEYLL TEAR US APART IF YOU GIVE THEM THE CHANCE_

 **shookmin** : i can't say yes though

 **hit the kwan** : WYM?  
**hit the kwan** : YOU CANT TYPE?

 **shookmin** : i can!  
**shookmin** : but

 **naega hosh™** : the one but i don't like

 **hit the kwan** : hoeshi

 **shookmin** :

   
**shookmin** : look!

 **naega hosh™** : what am i meant to be looking at  
**naega hosh™** : i dont see the problemo

 **shookmin** : she's so beautiful?  
**shookmin** : too beautiful

 **hit the kwan** : youre not bad urself tho  
**hit the kwan** : no homo

 **naega hosh™** : you and vernon tho?

 **hit the kwan** : dont expose me hyung  
**hit the kwan** : i wouldnt mind hansol exposing me tho

 **shookmin** : NASTY.  
**shookmin** : pls help me though

 **naega hosh™** :

   
**naega hosh™** : you look fine, see?

 **hit the kwan** :

   
**hit the kwan** : ask her to hang out hyung  
**hit the kwan** : don't let my effort be in vain pls

 **naega hosh™** : do it do it

 **shookmin** :

   
**shookmin** : i did it!  
**shookmin** : WE'RE AGREEING A TIME HOLY HECK

 **hit the kwan** : YAS

 **naega hosh™** : MAN LIKE SEOKMIN

 **hit the kwan** : TRUE LOVE IS BORN HERE

 **naega hosh™** : god bless

 **shookmin** : ima need a moment  
**shookmin** : bye

 **naega hosh™** : WAIT

 **shookmin** : ?

 **naega hosh™** : don't you mean...  
**naega hosh™** : bi * ;)

 **hit the kwan** : ffs hyung

 **naega hosh™** : why do you never laugh at me sweet dongsaeng

 **shookmin** : i laughed.

 **hit the kwan** : your sense of humour... baffles me.

 **naega hosh™** : :(

**

_99 liner love. - 7:02pm._

**eunbubu** : me: no fear  
**eunbubu** : "nu'est and samuel not being in the top 11"  
**eunbubu** : me: 1 fear

 **jerry** : BOI IF THIS ISNT ME

 **sleepyeon** : we overlooking the fact she typed out a meme?

 **eunbubu** :

   
**eunbubu** : can you believe this girl grew up to be a bully

 **jerry** : yes.

 **dad** : yes.

 **sleepyeon** : yes.

 **jerry** : you looked cute tho

 **dad** : she was evil

 **sleepyeon** : i was adorable  
**sleepyeon** : seungcheol halabeoji :)

 **dad** : i feel attacked in my own home

 **jerry** : see?  
**jerry** : cute.

 **sleepyeon** : :)

**

_99 liner love. - 9:48pm._

**minghoe** : honestly?  
**minghoe** : current mood is the vine with the geese

 **strong mom** : Am I just getting old because I didn't understand a word of that.

 **yeBOIII** : [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mY-r4dBK6cE)  
**yeBOIII** : i understand completely  
**yeBOIII** : this is my mood 24/7

 **strong mom** : Isn't Vine dead?

 **☼yewonnie☼** : it's dead? D:  
**☼yewonnie☼** : is there a funeral?

 **yeBOIII** : its not literally dead yewonnie

 **minghoe** : it lives on in our hearts  
**minghoe** : and vine compilations

 **strong mom** : That's deep.

 **minghoe** : i try mom  
**minghoe** : i try

 **yeBOIII** : my fave vine is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgB2zgPxKks) tho   
**yeBOIII** : me, eunwoo and kyungwon tried to re create this at 3am once

 **the better kang** : I REMBER THAT  
**the better kang** : EUNWOO LAUGHED SO HARD WE WOKE UP MINKYUNG UNNIE

 **strong mom** : How are you _**my children**_?

 **minghoe** : lmao

 **yeBOIII** : you didn't actually birth us tho

 **strong mom** : I did.  
**strong mom** : I have the stretch marks to prove it, you ungrateful toddler.

 **jerry** : nayoung noona and jeonghan hyung are more alike than we thot

 **sinnamon roll** : ever since i pushed out those 10 kids, my pussy aint never been the same

 **☼yewonnie☼** : pussy?

 **sinnamon roll** : don't follow in my example my daughter ~

 **☼yewonnie☼** : ok!

 **strong mom** : SHE ISN'T YOUR DAUGHTER.

 **sinnamon roll** : someones just bitter her kids make musicallys for a living

 **jerry** : ohh

 **the better kang** : low blow other mom  
the better kang: i hurt

 **strong mom** : Your child uses Reddit though?

 **minghoe** : WAIT  
**minghoe** : WHO  
**minghoe** : WHAT BITCH DO I HAVE TO DISOWN AS A HYUNG

 **sinnamon roll** : look  
**sinnamon roll** : we all know it's wonwoo  
**sinnamon roll** : let's not make this hard on ourselves

 **strong mom** : I suppose this is a truce then.

 **sinnamon roll** : i suppose it is nayoung

 **jerry** : our parents just shamed us all  
**jerry** : and bonded over it?

 **yeBOIII** :

 

 **strong mom** :  
**strong mom** : I can't deal with this.  
**strong mom** : I'm going to find Jieqiong.

 **the real OJie** : THANKS YEBINNIE

 **yeBOIII** : MY MEME WASN'T THAT BAD.

 **sinnamon roll** : pray for nayoung

 **the better kang** : everyday we all make her lose the will to go on  
**the better kang** : im nayoung suffers and we, as a group, must support her

_[minghoe changed the chat name to "1 like = 1 hope for im nayoung]_

**sinnamon roll** :

 

 **yeBOIII** :

 

 **☼yewonnie☼** : i'm so confused

 **jerry** : just  
**jerry** : don't question it

 **☼yewonnie☼** : i never do in this chat

**

_illa to: hansolo. - 11:02pm._

**illa** : hello oppa!

 **hansolo** : hey!  
**hansolo** : you don't need to add the oppa  
**hansolo** : just hansol or vernon is fine

 **illa** : you've given me so much power  
**illa** : what am i meant to do

 **hansolo** : kyla mass(destruction)ie  
**hansolo** : that one wasn't funny, but i tried

 **illa** : it's the trying that matters

 **hansolo** : :D

 **illa** : we were friends before, right?

 **hansolo** : yeah  
**hansolo** : pledis assigned me and sungyeon to help you learn more korean  
**hansolo** : got a bit messi

 **illa** : i didn't understand korean banter  
**illa** : i sort of have to now

 **hansolo** : there there

 **illa** : could you maybe help me a bit more?  
**illa** : if it's not too much to ask

 **hansolo** : of course :D  
**hansolo** : is sungyeon doing a bad job

 **illa** : not at all aha  
**illa** : but the things i need help understanding  
**illa** : i don't want her to see

 **hansolo** : oh  
**hansolo** : is everything ok kyla?

 **illa** : everything's fine!  
**illa** : i just wanted to translate some of the comments about me  
**illa** : the longer and kinder ones

 **hansolo** : that's understandable  
**hansolo** : why don't you want sungyeon to know though?

 **illa** : hm, i guess i'd rather not want them to know about the meaner comments in the first place  
**illa** : since it'd upset them a lot  
**illa** : i like reading kind comments though :D

 **hansolo** : that's bc you deserve them  
**hansolo** : just saying

 **illa** : thank you hansol :P  
**illa** : same goes for you, by the way

 **hansolo** : kyla bestie

 **illa** : does seungkwan oppa have to deal your puns?

 **hansolo** : 1) hed probably want you to stop the oppa as well bc he actually loves u  
**hansolo** : 2) they all do  
**hansolo** : ive learnt from soonyoung hyung and jun hyung  
**hansolo** : plus seungkwan has to laugh at me  
**hansolo** : or else it's a loveless relationship

 **illa** :  
**illa** : what kind of morals...

 **hansolo** :

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i go back to school tomorrow so updates may start being weird again 
> 
> i'll keep trying my hardest ~


	29. the evil is defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon dies, chicken nuggets make you gay and the groups come together to talk about lazy town
> 
> we also get a blast from the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear my summaries get even more weird every chapter rip
> 
> i also adore mingming here so don't hate him for anything that goes down pls, he's a blessed dude

_1 like = 1 hope for im nayoung. - 1:42pm._

**☼yewonnie☼** : we're practicing right now!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i'm tired but i'm working my hardest!!

 **naega hosh™** : yewon fighting ~~~

 **eunbubu** : practice is killin me

 **₩onwoo** : trouble practicing?  
**₩onwoo** : looks like you need BOFA

 **eunbubu** : whats trouble

 **the real OJie** : what's trouble

 **naega hosh™** : what's trouble

 **₩onwoo** : bofa deez nuts

 **☼yewonnie☼** : ( ･ᴗ･̥̥̥ )

**

_1 like = 1 hope for im nayoung. - 3:17pm._

**dad** : jihoon just fell down the stairs  
**dad** : someone help me get him up

 **strong mom** : I like how you texted instead of helping him.

 **mingyolo** : jihoon hyung?  
**mingyolo** : jihoon hyung

 **the better kang** : he ded

 **dad** : is he dead or just refusing to get up

 **mingyolo** : probably deddo  
**mingyolo** : sorry dad

 **strong mom** : Are we mourning him now?

 **eunbubu** : ;^(

 **dad** : my son,,, gone

 **jerry** : [funeral music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2k8DwNoAYQY)

 **eunbubu** : I LUV HEATHERS AAAA

 **jerry** : SAME BICH

 **jeonghan's baby** : rest in peace lee jihoon  
**jeonghan's baby** : will be survived by his many bops such as adore u...

 **jihoonie** : Adore U is a funky pop song that has fun and fresh lyrics that match Seventeen's age on top of an addictive melody.

 **eunbubu** : asdfghjklksjsoandjd

 **dad** : my dead gay son is a fucking meme

**

_dad to: the pure one. - 5:58pm._

**dad** : hey hey hey

 **the pure one** : hey!  
**the pure one** : what's up?

 **dad** : nothing much  
**dad** : i'm bored and jeonghan refuses to pay attention to me again

 **the pure one** : is there a reason?

 **dad** : no  
**dad** : definitely not

 **the pure one** : did you insult his baking again.

 **dad** : look  
**dad** : im not saying he can't cook brownies  
**dad** : but mingyu cried as he ate into one

 **the pure one** : mingyu is like a puppy though  
**the pure one** : he can be emotional

 **dad:** even MINGHAO sobbed and the kid rarely cries

 **the pure one** : i'm trying to stand up for my boyfriend, you're making it hard

 **dad** : ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 **the pure one** : does he need consoling

 **dad** : probably  
**dad** : jeonghan holds grudges

 **the pure one** : i know  
**the pure one** : he's not on seungkwan's level but he still holds them

 **dad** : help me juseyo

 **the pure one** : really shouldn't have mocked his brownies

 **dad** : this relationship is not built upon bullshit joshua  
**dad** : trust and Communication™ is needed  
**dad** : please help me baby

 **the pure one** : _nyoom_  
**the pure one** : i'm coming

 **dad** : thanks

 **the pure one** : he may kill you in the time it takes me to get there though

 **dad** : NYOOM AT A FASTER VELOCITY PLEASE.

**

_1 like = 1 hope for im nayoung. - 6:14pm._

**hit the kwan** : according to the science  
**hit the kwan** : did yall know eating too many chicken nuggets can make you gay

 **shanNOn** : really?  
**shanNOn** : that'd make sense

 **hit the kwan** : im reading the study right  
**hit the kwan** : if you follow a healthy lifestyle  
**hit the kwan** : and sleep for a normal time  
**hit the kwan** : you can **_cure_** the gay

 **eunbubu** :

 

 **jerry** : my entire life makes sense now  
**jerry** : i used to eat the nuggies all the time

 **shanNOn** : **the nuggies**

_[hit the kwan has changed the chat name to "jun's nuggies"]_

**minghoe** : tf

 **jerry** : this explains why younger me wanted to be plowed by sportacus

 **shanNOn** : it does NOT.

 **hit the kwan** :

   
**hit the kwan** : i honestly want him to plow me now  
**hit the kwan** : he has no flaws

 **eunbubu** : sportacus appreciation post  
**eunbubu** : made me wanna exercise

 **hit the kwan** : did u?

 **eunbubu** : dont fuckin patronise me  
**eunbubu** : we all kno the answer to that

 **shanNOn** : she used to motivate herself with sportacus tho  
**shanNOn** : "WHO AM I TRAINING FOR? SPORTACUS, WORK BITCH"

 **jerry** : wwsd  
**jerry** : what would sportacus do

 **shanNOn** : i liked robbie rotton tbh  
**shanNOn** : i still love him actually

 **hit the kwan** : man just needed some love  
**hit the kwan** : every song he did was a bop

 **eunbubu** : every song was a bop in lazytown  
**eunbubu** : [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jDz8ObTogQ)

 **shanNOn** : bing bang diggiriggidong

 **jerry** : **FUNNY WORDS I SING WHEN I AM DANCING**

 **hit the kwan** : you know who else i liked?  
**hit the kwan** : stingy  
**hit the kwan** : i used to think he was a dick but now i know

 **shanNOn** : his name angered me  
**shanNOn** : like... he is what he was named  
**shanNOn** : his fate was already set

 **hit the kwan** : if his name was kindness then would he be kind?

 **jihoonie** : Who names their child "Kindness?"

 **hit the kwan** : WHO NAMES THEIR CHILD _STINGY_ HYUNG  
**hit the kwan** : ANSWER ME THAT

 **jihoonie** : Calm your non existent tits, jesus.

 **jerry** : hes a passionate man jihoonie

 **eunbubu** : relatable tho :/

 **jerry** : but wait  
**jerry** : have you guys seen what the headwriter of lazy town said about him

 **shanNOn** : no and im afraid to know

 **jerry** : [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AShmCwJJbSQ)

 **eunbubu** : OMG

 **jihoonie** : Is that an actual quote from the _headwriter_  of Lazy Town

 **jerry** : IT IS

 **jihoonie** : That's so deep, the hell.

 **shanNOn** : all your feelings are mine  
**shanNOn** : my feelings of depression, apparently

 **eunbubu** : IF THAT AINT ME

 **WONhae manhi** : thats actually sad

 **jihoonie** : Who the fuck

 **WONhae manhi** : issa me, wonwoo  
**WONhae manhi** : i wanted a change

 **shanNOn** : i'm actually sad now?  
**shanNOn** : i misjudged him all this time

 **jerry** : #stingydeservesbetter

 **WONhae manhi** : #justiceforstingy

 **the real OJie** : i've only just come on

 **eunbubu** : come on baby come on baby

 **hit the kwan** : COME ON BABY BABY BA BABY YEAH

 **the real OJie** : promoting yourselves better than pledis does  
**the real OJie** : what's up with the gc name tho

 **jihoonie** : Everything.

 **eunbubu** : theres nothin wrong with it?

 **the real OJie** : but... jun's nuggies...

 **jerry** : what's wrong, jieqiong kun?  
**jerry** : could it be youre...  
**jerry** : _craving my mcnuggies?_

_[the real OJie has left the chat]_

**jihoonie** : My life will NEVER know peace

 **eunbubu** : let me die juseyo

**

_☼yewonnie☼ to: thumbbae. - 7:20pm._

**☼yewonnie☼** : hello girlfriend!!!

 **thumbbae** : hii yewonnie :P  
**thumbbae** : how are you doing?

 **☼yewonnie☼** : i'm really happy!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : but also really hungry

 **thumbbae** : same here

 **☼yewonnie☼** : do you want to come with me and kyla to buy food?  
**☼yewonnie☼** : we're having to buy pizzas manually

 **thumbbae** : is the phone line still cut

 **☼yewonnie☼** : it's getting fixed tomorrow morning  
**☼yewonnie☼** : siyeon says she doesn't regret cutting it

 **thumbbae** : she did it bc i was gonna phone manager nim  
**thumbbae** : exposing her for voting park jihoon accidentally

 **☼yewonnie☼** : sungyeon :<

 **thumbbae** : twas a joke and now im paying for it  
**thumbbae** : i'll come with you both though  
**thumbbae** : kyla is blessed maknae

 **☼yewonnie☼** : let's go!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : wait

 **thumbbae** : ?

 **☼yewonnie☼** : um

 **thumbbae** : what is it?

 **☼yewonnie☼** : can i hold your hand on the way there?  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i don't usually ask but it feels like i should now

 **thumbbae** : you don't need to ask aaaaaaa  
**thumbbae** : ofc you can hold my hand

 **☼yewonnie☼** : B)  
**☼yewonnie☼** : let's go get that pizza then girlfriend ~

**

_jun's nuggies. - 9:15pm._

**jerry** : LADS  
**jerry** : more specifically 2013 LADS

 **the better kang** : this is discrimination

 **jeonghan's baby** : what is it hyung?

 **jerry** : OK  
**jerry** : GUESS WHO JUST MESSAGED ME?

 **minghoe** : the police

 **strong mom** : Manager nim?  
**strong mom** : Your behaviour is _really_ concerning.

 **the better kang** : lmao what is ur damage

 **jerry** : youve both failed in guessing  
**jerry** : but youve achieved in hurting my feelings

 **the pure one** : who messaged you?

 **jerry** :

 

 **dad** : MINGMING  
**dad** : MY FAVE CHINESE CHILD

 **minghoe** : dad... ouch

 **jerry** : we ashame him too much

 **strong mom** : Ah, Yao Mingming?  
**strong mom** : I didn't know you were still in contact.

 **jeonghan's baby** : neither did we :o

 **jerry** : we talked for a bit before but then schedules happened and UGH  
**jerry** : he asks about yall tho  
**jerry** : hes shook about chan's glow up

 **the better kang** : chan glowed the **FUCK** up

 **jeonghan's baby** : did i?  
**jeonghan's baby** : puberty just has its ways i suppose

 **strong mom** : Both of our maknaes really changed...

 **dad** :

   
**dad** :

 

 **jeonghan's baby** : im embarrassed

 **minghoe** : the glow up

 **the better kang** : the glow up of the century

 **strong mom** : What a contrast.

 **jeonghan's baby** : thank

 **dad** : what else has my ex son said

 **jerry** : he says hi to everyone  
**jerry** : is still insulting me tho  
**jerry** : if he was still under your authority you could've helped me

 **dad** : don't blame me  
**dad** : pledis drove him off

 **the better kang** :

 

 **the pure one** : can we go a day without throwing shade at our company?

 **strong mom** : It depends.  
**strong mom** : Are we going to go another day not knowing where After School/Orange Caramel is?

 **dad** : whoop

 **the better kang** : is this unnie finally going off

 **strong mom** : I have my own opinions.  
**strong mom** : I just don't voice them in situations like this.

 **the pure one** : i feel like you know all  
**the pure one** : you could know the nation's greatest secrets and we wouldn't know

 **strong mom** : Perhaps I do.

 **the better kang** : this isnt conspiracy theory hour

 **yeBOIII** : your game theories dont count as conspiracy theories for the last 

 **the better kang** : YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME SANS IS NESS ISNT A GOVERNMENT PLOY

 **jeonghan's baby** : what's sans is ness

 **strong mom** : You poor, poor child.

 **dad** : hes gonna regret asking that

 **the better kang** : chan  
**the better kang** : i'll send it to you

 **yeBOIII** : stop trying to ruin lives with matpat

 **the better kang** : matpat opened my eyes  
**the better kang** : i hope he does the same for you as well

 **minghoe** : i am horrified.

 **dad** : as am i  
**dad** : where did jun go btw

 **yeBOIII** : hes escaped matpat hell

 **jerry** : sorry  
**jerry** : me and mingming are still talking

 **dad** : he loves him more than us

 **jerry** : you didnt hear it from me

 **dad** : the DISRESPECT.

 **the better kang** : matpat wouldn't do this to you

 **dad** : idk who matpat is tbh

 **strong mom** : WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK THAT?

 **dad** : nayoung???  
**dad** : what have i done wrong pls

 **the better kang** : CHOI SEUNGCHEOL MY DUDE  
**the better kang** : AM I GLAD YOU ASKED

_[minghoe removed the better kang from the chat]_

**minghoe** : thank me later.

 **yeBOIII** :

 

 **jeonghan's baby** : i dont know what to say

 **strong mom** : You're safe.  
**strong mom** : Find comfort in that.

**

_minghoe to: jerry. - 12:48am._

**minghoe** : hyung  
**minghoe** : hyunggggg  
**minghoe** : GE

 **jerry** : sorry qué

 **minghoe** : i'm bored af  
**minghoe** : hansol's being affectionate™ with seungkwan and i aint wanna see that gay shit here

 **jerry** : supportive

 **minghoe** : thx  
**minghoe** : are you busy?

 **jerry** : not really  
**jerry** : i'm talking to mingming rn though

 **minghoe** : for 3 hours straight?  
**minghoe** : how badly do u wanna hop on his dick chill

 **jerry** : someone sounds jelly  
**jerry** : we're catching up tho  
**jerry** : since i miss having him around

 **minghoe** : aight  
**minghoe** : you do your thing then

 **jerry** : you arent coming?

 **minghoe** : nah  
**minghoe** : you're busy aren't you?  
**minghoe** : ima go bother mingyu

 **jerry** : kk  
**jerry** : cya then

 **minghoe** : byee

**

_minghoe to: mingyolo. - 12:55am._

**minghoe** : what up fucknut

 **mingyolo** : you make me feel so loved hao  
**mingyolo** : truly what would i do without you

 **minghoe** : what indeed  
**minghoe** : i'm bored so lets hang

 **mingyolo** : what makes you think i don't have something to do myself?

 **minghoe** : do you?  
**minghoe** : if you do i can just sorta stand back idm

 **mingyolo** : i'm joking dickface  
**mingyolo** : is smth up?  
**mingyolo** : usually you just barge in no questions asked

 **minghoe** : you're makin me sound bad now  
**minghoe** : ima fine tho

 **mingyolo** : you sure?  
**mingyolo** : you can talk to me you know  
**mingyolo** : in your cute accented korean

 **minghoe** : i will choke you with my strong, manly chinese bred hands

 **mingyolo** : kinky

 **minghoe** : look can i bug you or not

 **mingyolo** : go ahead chum

 **minghoe** : thank

 **mingyolo** : ;)

 **minghoe** : don't wink emoji me you degenerate

 **mingyolo** : love you too haohao!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'll keep trying my hardest lolol


	30. dan woozi your bobbie s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon is mocked, the manager is called and siyeon has had enough of splatoon 
> 
> minghao is also goin through a tough time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sponsored by me ugly crying when i watched ioi prank nayoung on knowing brother (I LOVE NAYOUNG OK)
> 
> also, i write these chapters in advance (the next one is already written oho) so most of the content wanted will be in the next ones (my lack of meanie and verkwan disturbs me as well dw)

_the pure one to: minghoe. - 7:18am._

**the pure one** : minghao ~  
**the pure one** : hyung needs your help

 **minghoe** : what is it

 **the pure one** : i forgot to clean the entire practice room yesterday  
**the pure one** : so i kinda need to do that  
**the pure one** : could you help me?

 **minghoe** : why me lmao

 **the pure one** : you're fast  
**the pure one** : you also actually help me rather than just cuss my entire bloodline @jihoon and wonwoo

 **minghoe** : there's so many other members though  
**minghoe** : i can't be your first choice

 **the** **pure one** : you are my first choice  
**the pure one** : hyung is dying hao

 **minghoe** : ok.

 **the pure one** : ...is something the matter?  
**the pure one** : you're acting really off  
**the pure one** : you don't have to help me if you don't want to :P

 **minghoe** :  
**minghoe** : it's nothing  
**minghoe** : i'll be at the practice room in a sec

 **the pure one** : ok  
**the pure one** : if you ever need to talk to me about anything, i'll always listen :)

 **minghoe** : got it  
**minghoe** : thanks hyung.

**

_jun's nuggies. - 1:16pm._

**WONhae manhi** : damn  
**WONhae manhi** : its so breezy rn

 **sleeping beauty** : ikr?

 **WONhae manhi** : one might even say its a bit _nippy_  
**WONhae manhi** : hey jihoon?

 **jihoonie** : FUCKING DIE.

 **eunbubu** : WAT HAPPENED

 **hansolo** : hyung had a wardrobe malfunction during don't wanna cry  
**hansolo** : he ended up freeing the nipple

 **eunbubu** : oppa makin history

 **sleeping beauty** : did you continue performing at least?

 **jihoonie** : I had to pretend nothing was wrong  
**jihoonie** : even though **everything** was wrong.

 **hansolo** : we had to refilm it awkwardly  
**hansolo** : you did well though hyung

 **sleeping beauty** : wardrobe malfunctions are pain  
**sleeping beauty** : but they're funny because it isn't happening to you

 **naega hosh™** : my bf got his tiddies out in front of carats

 **eunbubu** : tiddies out for ulgo sipji anha

 **WONhae manhi** : jihoon arrives at the music show  
**WONhae manhi** : dancing: hella  
**WONhae manhi** : shirt: broken  
**WONhae manhi** : nipple: out

 **eunbubu** : **JIHOON IS FORCIBLY REMOVED FROM THE MUSIC SHOW**

 **jihoonie** : This is just flat out bullying.

 **WONhae manhi** : i am not a bully tysm

 **sleeping beauty** : didn't the internet try to call you out for ""cyberbullying SNSD""

 **WONhae manhi** : 12 year old me was a little shit ok  
**WONhae manhi** : now im just a slightly cooler little shit

 **eunbubu** : im not seein it

 **WONhae manhi** :

 

 **eunbubu** : omg im sorry  
**eunbubu** : nooo

 **WONhae manhi** : its too late  
**WONhae manhi** : he is...broken

 **eunbubu** : IM SORRI

 **naega hosh™** : rip

 **hansolo** : it's a cute cat

 **naega hosh™** : jihoon's cuter

 **eunbubu** : aW

 **jihoonie** : I'm not cute, the fuck?

 **eunbubu** : WYM

 **sleeping beauty** : i think you're cute  
**sleeping beauty** : in a friendly, non heterosexual way.

 **jihoonie** : Thank you, Minkyung.  
**jihoonie** : I'm really not cute though.

 **WONhae manhi** :

   
**WONhae manhi** : explain this then atheists

 **eunbubu** : he looks so soft?

 **jihoonie** : every photo of me doing aegyo is another moment I regret.

 **hansolo** : you look cute doing aegyo though  
**hansolo** : though... that's the point...

 **sleeping beauty** : hansol has leveled up in obvious knowledge

 **hansolo** : +10 points

 **jeonghan's baby** : 10 points to gryffindor!

 **eunbubu** : good one channie

 **jeonghan's baby** : :D

 **dad** : what's going on youths

 **eunbubu** : waddup daddio

 **hansolo** : we're talking about jihoon hyung's little... incident

 **dad** : the nip slip?

 **the real OJie** : nip slip OMG

 **jihoonie** : Please forget what you all saw...

 **naega hosh™** : you're so cute jihoonie ~  
**naega hosh™** : i'm so lucky can you believe

 **eunbubu** : (naruto voice) believe it

 **jihoonie** : I'M NOT CUTE.

 **jeonghan's baby** : you are hyung :D

 **the real OJie** : denial

 **dad** : i guess jihoon's favourite river would be  
**dad** : de nile!

 **eunbubu** :

   
**eunbubu** : this is disgust, oppa

 **WONhae manhi** : jihoon: says hes not cute  
**WONhae manhi** : also jihoon: even his fucking nipnops are cute wtf

 **jihoonie** : please don't call my nipples cute  
**jihoonie** : that is a form of harassment.

 **sleeping beauty** : i snorted

 **hansolo** : you can't say that  
**hansolo** : it sounds like you're doing the illegals

 **sleeping beauty** : you forget that photo of me at the club  
**sleeping beauty** : my dark past

 **dad** : look at it this way!  
**dad** : you didn't experience the nip slip!  
**dad** : you're doing better

 **jeonghan's baby** : pat pat :D

 **jihoonie** : Hello?  
**jihoonie** : This is Seungsoo.

 **hansolo** : MANAGER NIM

 **eunbubu** : fuck  
**eunbubu** : this is Zhou Jieqiong

 **the real OJie** : eunwoo wtf

 **jihoonie** : Why is Jihoon here asking me if he can cancel his contract?

 **WONhae manhi** : whoo knows

 **jihoonie** : Seungcheol?

 **dad** : no reason  
**dad** : he's a dramatic person

 **jeonghan's baby** : you seem to mistake him for seungkwan hyung

 **sleeping beauty** : or eunwoo/yebin

 **jihoonie** : ...  
**jihoonie** : I've read over the conversation.

 **WONhae manhi** : MANAGER NIM I ATONE

 **eunbubu** : i, zhou jieqiong, take full responsibility for my comments on lee jihoon's tiddies

 **the real OJie** : EUNWOO I WILL MESS YOU UP

 **jihoonie** : I'll just let you sort this one between yourselves.  
**jihoonie** : ...you weird, weird children.

 **dad** : ima bout to be sent to the pledis basement cos of this

**

  
**jihoonie** : I'm back.  
**jihoonie** : I'm not allowed to leave the company but I can still sue you all.

 **naega hosh™** : i legit had to go into hiding when manager nim came

 **eunbubu** : sacrifices had to be made  
**eunbubu** : soz jieqiong

 **the real OJie** : 

**eunbubu** : aAAAAAAAAA

 **hansolo** : please don't sue us hyung.

 **jihoonie** : I won't sue you, Hansol.  
**jihoonie** : You're a good dongsaeng.

 **hansolo** : :D

 **WONhae manhi** : we're saved

 **jihoonie** : I didn't say anything about not suing _you_ Wonwoo.

 **eunbubu** : PFFT

 **jihoonie** : See you all apart from Jieqiong, Chan, Hansol and Minkyung in court.

 **eunbubu** : NO PLS  
**eunbubu** : I LIED I SUX AT ACE ATTORNEY

 **naega hosh™** : u kno what?  
**naega hosh™** : im fine with that

 **jeonghan's baby** : why??

 **naega hosh™** : its like a perfect first date  
**naega hosh™** : hes forced to listen to me  
**naega hosh™** : jail is just a small issue

 **jeonghan's baby** : ...i mean.  
**jeonghan's baby** : i guess??

 **sleeping beauty** : _jail is just a small issue_

**

_jun's nuggies. - 4:29pm._

**sleepyeon** : todays news  
**sleepyeon** : i hate splatoon

 **sinnamon roll** : i don't need that negativity in my life from you

 **mingyolo** : bad post OP

 **sleepyeon** : i,,i'm ,a minor? i use hatte to ..cope lleaave me alon,,ne

 **sinnamon roll** : LMAO

 **hansolo** : why do you h8 it?

 **sleepyeon** : RIGHT  
**sleepyeon** : story time

 **mingyolo** : i'm sitting comfortably!

 **strong mom** : You're so cute, Mingyu.

 **mingyolo** : thanks noona :D

 **sleepyeon** : im playing splatoon right  
**sleepyeon** : everything is going well  
**sleepyeon** : i'm downing people with a roller

 **hansolo** : a roller.

 **yeBOIII** :

 

 **sleepyeon** : how dare you use todomatsu to insult me  
**sleepyeon** : hes my spirit animal

 **hansolo** : he's seungkwan's spirit animal as well!

 **sleepyeon** : AY  
**sleepyeon** : TODOMATSU SQUAD UNITE  
**sleepyeon** : let me continue my story now

 **mingyolo** : go ahead ~

 **sleepyeon** : i'm out here rollin bitches, gettin mad money  
**sleepyeon** : and then suddenly, im killed  
**sleepyeon** : this wouldnt have been a problem right  
**sleepyeon** : im not a hardcore gamer

 **sinnamon** **roll** : you're just a gamer

 **yeBOIII** : you think you're a gamer?  
**yeBOIII** : when did mario first come out then?

 **sleepyeon** : i don't know?????

 **yeBOIII** : heh. thought so. fake.

 **hansolo** : i don't think anyone knows that at the top of their head

 **yeBOIII** : July 9th, 1981.

 **hansolo** : i stand corrected...

 **sleepyeon** : SO  
**sleepyeon** : the point is i got killed  
**sleepyeon** : not just by any random nobody

 **mingyolo** : by...?

 **sleepyeon** : the screen simply tells me  
**sleepyeon** : " _You got splatted by "sexy egg_ "

 **strong mom** : ... Pardon?

 **sinnamon roll** : who the fuck is sexy egg

 **sleepyeon** : I DON'T KNOW  
**sleepyeon** : but this COMPLETELY destroyed my pride  
**sleepyeon** : i got killed by sexy egg  
**sleepyeon** : with a nozzlenose no less

 **hansolo** : you sad individual

 **mingyolo** : can eggs be sexy?

 **yeBOIII** :

   
**yeBOIII** : clearly

 **sinnamon roll** : 100% hot

 **sleepyeon** : this entire event has made me detest splatoon

 **mingyolo** : sexy egg will be the one to kill us all

 **sleepyeon** : you understand my plight

 **strong mom** : I think I'm more disturbed than understanding...

 **sleepyeon** : unnie you heartless woman

 **sinnamon roll** : can the egg fuck?

 **strong mom** : What possessed you to ask such a question????

 **sinnamon roll** : its info i need

 **yeBOIII** : the egg is sexy  
**yeBOIII** : so maybe it does fuck

 **sleepyeon** : and it will continue to fuck unless we find a way to stop him

 **hansolo** : 

**illa** : i wish i didn't turn on my phone honestly

 **mingyolo** : :(

 **strong mom** : As do I, Kyla.  
**strong mom** : As. Do. I.

**

_jun's nuggies. - 8:55pm._

**jerry** : YO  
**jerry** : MINGMING SAYS HEY

 **eunbubu** : how long have you been speakin omg

 **jerry** : a long time  
**jerry** : we're skyping now

 **dad** : TELL HIM I SAID HOLA

 **jerry** : 

  
**jerry** : LOOKIE

 **jeonghan's baby** : he looks more mature  
**jeonghan's baby** : i miss him still :<

 **sinnamon roll** : i think we ALL miss him

 **the better kang** :

 

 **jeonghan's baby** : LOL

 **jerry** : ima go now  
**jerry** : he's ranting in Cantonese

 **the better kang** : i thought you spoke mandarin

 **jerry** : i know both

 **jeonghan's baby** : he's sorta smart sometimes

 **dad** : 

  
**dad** : jun rn

 **eunbubu** : mr worldwide handsome ;)

 **sinnamon roll** : WE AREN'T BTS STOP PROMOING THEM

 **eunbubu** : not today  
**eunbubu** : plus whalien 52 made me feel emo earlier so i gotta cry about it

 **jerry** : bye lads and laddettes

 **the better kang** : please dont return

 **jerry** : ;(

 **eunbubu** : someones just bitter matpat didn't upload yesterday

 **the better kang** : maybe the government finally got to him

 **jeonghan's baby** : oh my goodness

 **strong mom** :

 

 **sinnamon roll** : im stoppin this one before it starts!

**

_minghoe to: mingyolo. - 10:15pm._

**minghoe** : mingyu sunbaenim

 **mingyolo** : stop it  
**mingyolo** : this is wounding me

 **minghoe** : sorry asshat  
**minghoe** : i barged into your room but none of yall were there  
**minghoe** : do you wanna get turnt up  
**minghoe** : aka bingewatch the animu

 **mingyolo** : oh  
**mingyolo** : we're all in the practice room  
**mingyolo** : skyping mingming

 **minghoe** : ah

 **mingyolo** : you should come, he'd love to meet you!  
**mingyolo** : we can truly be the 3 mings

 **minghoe** : nah  
**minghoe** : im too tired

 **mingyolo** : rlly?  
**mingyolo** : it's a reasonable time though?  
**mingyolo** : you have no concept of sleep

 **minghoe** : ik ik  
**minghoe** : just spent a long time doin stuff

 **mingyolo** : stuff?  
**mingyolo** : hansol says that sounds eerily cryptic

 **minghoe** : lmao soz  
**minghoe** : have fun with mingming! tell him i said hi. :)

 **mingyolo** : will do!

**

_the real OJie to: strong mom. - 1:01am._

**the real OJie** : babes

 **strong mom** : Everything ok Jie?

 **the real OJie** : i am emotional™  
**the real OJie** : our ioi family is all moving onto other things

 **strong mom** : That's right.

 **the real OJie** : i'm just so proud of everyone?  
**the real OJie** : i love them all idk  
**the real OJie** : it makes me so happy to see everyone doing so well and still staying in contact

 **strong mom** : I know how you feel Jie. :)  
**strong mom** : I streamed the hell out of "Week."

 **the real OJie** : chungha unnie is so cool, same  
**the real OJie** : yoojung and doyeon are gonna debut soon as well  
**the real OJie** : seeing them all makes me so proud and im crying tears of happiness  
**the real OJie** : i should feel sad because it seems like we're growing farther apart but we arent?  
**the real OJie** : if anything i feel closer  
**the real OJie** : this is just a word dump at this point sorry babe lmao

 **strong mom** : No, don't be sorry.  
**strong mom** : I'm quite teary now as well.

 **the real OJie** : gasp  
**the real OJie** : really?

 **strong mom** : Yep.

 **the real OJie** : then i guess it's CUDDLE O'CLOCK

 **strong mom** : How original of you. :P

 **the real OJie** : yewon is too cute to sue me for copyright  
**the real OJie** : now come here ♡♡

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll keep trying my hardest :D


	31. dippy fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poptarts vs twinkies, gravity falls conversations and the new pokemon games are hyped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to edit a part of this chapter so if the formatting screws up, i'm sorry! ; w ;
> 
> the meanie part came from me listening to platonic love by mer several times 
> 
> i hope this is ok lmao

_jun's nuggies. - 5:02am._

**yeBOIII** : everyday we have extended practice feels like a pull the trigger piglet day

 **hit the kwan** : i honestly hate how i understand this on a spiritual level

 **yeBOIII** : 98 line is the i want death line

 **hansolo** : i relate :(

 **eunbubu** : this gives me an idea :D

 **illa** : unnie  
**illa** : no suicide pacts

 **eunbubu** : Y MUST YOU STOP ME?

 **hit the kwan** : whats this about a suicide pact?

 **eunbubu** : we ran outta the poptarts kyla bought here  
**eunbubu** : me, jieqiong and siyeon didnt take the news well

 **hit the kwan** : they're just poptarts

 **eunbubu** : WYM

 **sleepyeon** : _DISGUSTING POST OP_

 **hit the kwan** : THERES NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT THEM

 **hansolo** : pop tarts saved me?  
**hansolo** : who are you to judge them

 **hit the kwan** : theyre just not that good?  
**hit the kwan** : like no offence but theres better

 **yeBOIII** : i got away with eating pop tarts in the morning as a kid  
**yeBOIII** : memories

 **hansolo** : what even is better than poptarts

 **hit the kwan** : twinkies  
**hit the kwan** : yall know it's true

 **eunbubu** : gay ass mf likin twinkies

 **hit the kwan** : THEYRE GOOD?  
**hit the kwan** : dont diss the twinkies

 **yeBOIII** : poptarts are better tho :/

 **hit the kwan** : bullshit

 **jeonghan's baby** : i prefer twinkies tbh  
**jeonghan's baby** : but both are good!

 **illa** : i'm living the poptart life  
**illa** : sorry chan

 **jeonghan's baby** : betrayal ;(

 **hit the kwan** : chan, you're my fave again

 **jeonghan's baby** : HELLA

 **illa** : :(

 **eunbubu** : twinkies are just things with cream  
**eunbubu** : wheres the fun in dat kwan

 **hit the kwan** : twinkies are more than just cream filling you degenerate swine  
**hit the kwan** : twinkies are an _experience_

 **yeBOIII** : a shitty experience

 **hit the kwan** : BOI YOU BETTA TAKE THAT BACK

 **yeBOIII** : TRY ME BITCH

 **hansolo** : poptarts are great when you want a cheeky snack though  
**hansolo** : just perfect

 **jeonghan's baby** : lerfect *

 **illa** : just right

 **eunbubu** : JIGEUMCHEOREOM MANMANMANMANMAN MAN  
ISSEOJUMYEON NANNANNANNANNAN

 **illa** : got7 spon

 **hansolo** : i haven't done anything to wrong you ever and this is the thanks i get  
**hansolo** : twinkie fucker

 **eunbubu** : HANSOL IS GOIN OFF

 **hit the kwan** : you think your stupid poptarts can win against the god send that are twinkies?  
**hit the kwan** : think again, brat.

 **naega hosh™** :

 

 **strong mom** : Are you all aware we have practice...?

 **yeBOIII** : SHIT

 **hit the kwan** : O  
**hit the kwan** : WHEN DID EVERYONE LEAVE WTF

 **dad** : LIKE 15 MINUTES AGO YOU DUMBASS CHILD

 **naega hosh™** : ther ther

 **illa** : poptarts over practice

 **jeonghan's baby** : twinkies over...  
**jeonghan's baby** : i don't know.

 **dad** : you've failed me  
**dad** : now get your asses here before choreographer nim and soonyoung kill us all

**

_the pure one to: minghoe. - 2:33pm._

**the pure one** : hey minghao!  
**the pure one** : hows it hanging

 **minghoe** : fine

 **the pure one** : just fine?

 **minghoe** : yep  
**minghoe** : just fine

 **the pure one** : something's clearly up  
**the pure one** : have i done something?

 **minghoe** : it's nothing dw

 **the pure one** : you're clearly upset minghao  
**the pure one** : we'll all listen to you  
**the pure one** : since you're a prized member :D

 **minghoe** : prized member my ass

 **the pure one** : ?

 **minghoe** : nvm  
**minghoe** : you should go back to whatever youre doing

 **the pure one** : um  
**the pure one** : do you want to watch a movie later?

 **minghoe** : you don't have to pity me hyung  
**minghoe** : ik what you're all thinking

 **the pure one** : minghao????

 **minghoe** : ima go now  
**minghoe** : bye

 **the pure one** : bye...?  
_[read: 2:38pm]_

**

_yeBOIII to: sleeping beauty. - 4:20pm._

**yeBOIII** : UNNIE ITS KUSH HOUR

 **sleeping beauty** : did you text me just to tell me that

 **yeBOIII** : pretty much  
**yeBOIII** : also  
**yeBOIII** : we should watch TV together later  
**yeBOIII** : OITNB is comin back :3c

 **sleeping beauty** : idm

 **yeBOIII** : ayy

 **sleeping beauty** : is there a reason you're doing this?

 **yeBOIII** : doing what?

 **sleeping beauty** : like  
**sleeping beauty** : spending more time with me

 **yeBOIII** : is there something wrong with that?

 **sleeping beauty** : not really  
**sleeping beauty** : it's just  
**sleeping beauty** : sorta sudden

 **yeBOIII** : oh  
**yeBOIII** : i see

 **sleeping beauty** : it's been bothering me for a while soz

 **yeBOIII** : nah it's fine  
**yeBOIII** : i'm gonna take a rain check on OITNB then  
**yeBOIII** : kyungwonnie just called for me anyway

 **sleeping beauty** : oh ok

 **yeBOIII** : yep  
**yeBOIII** : bye unniee

 **sleeping beauty** : bye

**

_the better kang to: yeBOIII. - 4:26pm._

**the better kang** : yebin?  
**the better kang** : where u at  
**the better kang** : eunwoo is trying to learn the dance to whistle help

 **yeBOIII** : i'm in the bathroom soz

 **the better kang** : that's fine ~  
**the better kang** : you've been in there for a while though?  
**the better kang** : yebinnnn??

 **yeBOIII** : give me a moment ok

 **the better kang** :  
**the better kang** : are you crying in there??

 **yeBOIII** : sorta?

 **the better kang** : open up  
**the better kang** : that wasn't a pd101 ref  
**the better kang** : but seriously open up

 **yeBOIII** : no can do  
**yeBOIII** : i look like a fucking wreck

 **the better kang** : you always look like a wreck  
**the better kang** : im jokin btw you're beautiful hunnie  
**the better kang** : what's got you feeling sad though?

 **yeBOIII** : idk  
**yeBOIII** : i'm an idiot unnie

 **the better kang** : why do you think that?

 **yeBOIII** : i fell too hard for minkyung unnie

 **the better kang** : i thought she liked you as well? huh

 **yeBOIII** : so did i  
**yeBOIII** : all she sees me as is a clingy dongsaeng

 **the better kang** : yebinnie :(

 **yeBOIII** : i don't know why i thought she would like me  
**yeBOIII** : she's amazing  
**yeBOIII** : i don't even deserve to say i'm in the same group as her

 **the better kang** : hey hey  
**the better kang** : don't say things like that  
**the better kang** : minkyung is a goddess ik  
**the better kang** : but you're fuckin beautiful as well  
**the better kang** : eunwoo says you slay every rap btw

 **yeBOIII** : thanks i suppose

 **the better kang** : np :P  
**the better kang** : don't let this upset you like this k?  
**the better kang** : it's not worth it  
**the better kang** : you ain't need a girl to prove you're hella  
**the better kang** : now come out so me and eunwoo can give you endless hugs and kisses bc we lub you

 **yeBOIII** : i guess i can't object to that  
**yeBOIII** : thanks :)

 **the better kang** : np bingirl  
**the better kang** : you should try and distance yourself from her tho  
**the better kang** : since it'll hurt you more

 **yeBOIII** : i'll try my hardest  
**yeBOIII** : :P

 **the better kang** : eunwoo's starting to do the whip naenae thing please come out

 **yeBOIII** : gladly ohoho

**

_jun's nuggies. - 6:53pm._

**thumbbae** : you know what'll always mess me up?

 **WONhae manhi** : yewon?

 **thumbbae** : no  
**thumbbae** : yes actually  
**thumbbae** : but not what i was getting at

 **WONhae manhi** : i tried

 **the real OJie** : it's the trying that counts oppa

 **thumbbae** : has anyone seen gravity falls  
**thumbbae** : please say yes or i'll have to cry into the abyss

 **WONhae manhi** : GASP  
**WONhae manhi** : DIPPY FRESH

 **thumbbae** : AY

 **sleeping beauty** : i love gravity falls wtf

 **thumbbae** : IM NOT ALONE

 **WONhae manhi** : the ending fucked me up honestly  
**WONhae manhi** : like i knew they would have to go back home but i didnt want to believe it?

 **sleeping beauty** : same?

 **the real OJie** : i've never watched it

 **thumbbae** : for shame

 **the real OJie** : im sorry that i actually have a life?

 **jeonghan's baby** : lmao ROASTED

 **sleeping beauty** : your life is literally staring at nayoung unnie's ass fuck off

 **the real OJie** : why you gotta expose me like that

 **WONhae manhi** : #exposed  
**WONhae manhi** : put her on drama alert

 **the real OJie** : keemstar is gonna sneak in at night and spit on the very floor i stand upon

 **jeonghan's baby** : who is keemstar?

 **sleeping beauty** : no offence Chan  
**sleeping beauty** : but do you use the internet

 **jeonghan's baby:** yes?  
**jeonghan's baby** : i only watch cute cat videos and dance videos tho

 **sleeping beauty** : thats so pure wow

 **thumbbae** : the purest™  
**thumbbae** : sometimes i watch asmr vids

 **WONhae manhi** : the whisper roleplay ones scare me  
**WONhae manhi** : the only whisper asmr i can live for is jun's

 **the real OJie** : 96 liner friendship

 **WONhae manhi** : 

  
**WONhae manhi** : the boys™

 **jeonghan's baby** : are you back in town?

 **sleeping beauty** : you're too young to be making references like that pls

 **the real OJie** : I FEEL OLD

 **sleeping beauty** : you're a year younger

 **the real OJie** : sorry gran

 **sleeping beauty** :

 

 **thumbbae** : HOLD UP

 **WONhae manhi** : lolwhy

 **thumbbae** : i had a reason as to why gf messed me up

 **jeonghan's baby** : why'd it mess you up

 **thumbbae** : so  
**thumbbae** : bill cipher

 **the real OJie** : who now  
**the real OJie** : is that a bts song?

 **jeonghan's baby** : noona stop in general

 **the real OJie** : lee "dino" chan is threatening my life  
**the real OJie** : if i end up dead it's him  
**the real OJie** : or keemstar  
**the real OJie** : or mei qi

 **sleeping beauty** : from wjsn?

 **the real OJie** : i made one too many puns for her liking  
**the real OJie** : guess i spoilt all the PUN

 **jeonghan's baby** : **disgust**

 **WONhae manhi** : you're funny  
**WONhae manhi** : i like you

 **the real OJie** : comedy duo when?

 **WONhae manhi** : when pledis makes us do a special stage  
**WONhae manhi** : one day :(

 **jeonghan's baby** : lol  
**jeonghan's baby** : sungyeon you still here?

 **thumbbae** : im here  
**thumbbae** : just having a crisis

 **WONhae manhi** : keep talking sorry thumbgirl

 **thumbbae** : fuck you  
**thumbbae** : but back to my pain  
**thumbbae** : bill cipher

 **sleeping beauty** : 

  
**sleeping beauty** : this one

 **thumbbae** : yes  
**thumbbae** : evil triangle

 **jeonghan's baby** : why is he messing you up

 **thumbbae** : its just  
**thumbbae** : why does everyone wanna...  
**thumbbae** : fuck him?

 **sleeping beauty** : i knew this was where the convo was heading

 **thumbbae** : it's just a triangle  
**thumbbae** : where is the sex appeal?  
**thumbbae** : cos its not in his personality

 **WONhae manhi** : where is the sex appeal in anything?  
**WONhae manhi** : tiddies are just lumps  
**WONhae manhi** : same with asses

 **the real OJie** : insightful

 **WONhae manhi** : now  
**WONhae manhi** : a rhombus?  
**WONhae manhi** : that's something i could fuck the shit out of

 **jeonghan's baby** : HYUNG NO  
**jeonghan's baby** : that's  
**jeonghan's baby** : that's fowl!

 **sleeping beauty** : can we put this on his grave please

 **thumbbae** : tattoo it on your arm

 **sleeping beauty** : "now wonwoo oppa will always be with me ;("

 **WONhae manhi** : i'm a deep person what can i say

 **jeonghan's baby** : really?

 **jerry** : bs

_[jerry changed the chat name to "my life is hamburger"]_

**WONhae manhi** : YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDNT BRING THIS MOMENT UP EVER AGAIN  
**WONhae manhi** : YOU BETRAYED ME, YOUR BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER

 **jerry** : it had to be done wonwoo

 **WONhae manhi** : WE HAD A BLOOD PACT

 **jeonghan's baby** : squirting ketchup on your hands and then holding hands isn't a blood pact

 **WONhae manhi** : HUSH DOWN INFANT

 **jeonghan's baby** : this is AGEISM HYUNG.

 **sleeping beauty** :

 

 **the real OJie** :

 

**

_mingyolo to: WONhae manhi. - 8:25pm._

**mingyolo** : hey :D

 **WONhae manhi** : hey  
**WONhae manhi** : are you busy rn?

 **mingyolo** : no  
**mingyolo** : why?? :o

 **WONhae manhi** : so  
**WONhae manhi** : this is embarrassing for me to ask  
**WONhae manhi** : but can i hold you rn?

 **mingyolo** : hold me?

 **WONhae manhi** : like cuddles  
**WONhae manhi** : yknow what just forget i asked i cry

 **mingyolo** : NONOnooo  
**mingyolo** : you can :3  
**mingyolo** : i just didn't think you were so... soft

 **WONhae manhi** : im not soft?  
**WONhae manhi** : definitely not

 **mingyolo** : you're so soft for me  
**mingyolo** : it's cute

 **WONhae manhi** : youre cute  
**WONhae manhi** : i mean

 **mingyolo** : softie  
**mingyolo** : what happened to hardcore emo wonwoo who cried when fob came back from hiatus

 **WONhae manhi** :

   
**WONhae manhi** : i feel insulted

 **mingyolo** : i'm joking baby  
**mingyolo** : i love you a lot  
**mingyolo** : even your edgy side

 **WONhae manhi** : i wish i could say the same for you

 **mingyolo** : i am without an edgy side  
**mingyolo** : jihoon hyung calls me a positive beanpole!

 **WONhae manhi** : you cried because a dog couldn't find a bone

 **mingyolo** : HE WAS TRYING HIS HARDEST  
**mingyolo** : SWEET PUPPER

 **WONhae manhi** : see  
**WONhae manhi** : i like that about you though

 **mingyolo** : thanks :D

 **WONhae manhi** : really  
**WONhae manhi** : i feel whole with you  
**WONhae manhi** : like my life is unexpectedly beautiful  
**WONhae manhi** : i guess that's a big success for me

 **mingyolo** : a _SUCCess_?

 **WONhae manhi** : the cuddles are **CANCELLED**.

 **mingyolo** : i'm sorry D:

 **WONhae manhi** : im on another plane of existence  
**WONhae manhi** : goodbye

 **mingyolo** : saranghae  
**mingyolo** : saranghae  
**mingyolo** : **SARANGHAEEEEEE**

**

_my life is hamburger. - 10:16pm._

**naega hosh™** : GUYS

_[naega hosh™ changed the chat name to "HYPE TIME"]_

**shookmin** : what are we hyping?

 **naega hosh™** : NEW POKÉMON GAME

 **eunbubu** : IS THER ACTUALLY???

 **naega hosh™** : YEAH  
**naega hosh™** : POKÉMON ULTRA MOON AND ULTRA SUN

 **eunbubu** : YES GAMEFREAK  
**eunbubu** : I WANT MORE LILLIE

 **shookmin** : i'm excited :D  
**shookmin** : i loved sun and moon

 **naega hosh™** : MY BODY IS READY

 **sinnamon roll** : stale meme hosh

 **naega hosh™** : YOURE A STALE MEME HYUNG

 **eunbubu** : OOOOOOOOOOO

 **sinnamon roll** : excuse me?  
**sinnamon roll** : you better not be talkin like that to ME soonyoung  
**sinnamon roll** : because i can and **WILL** beat yo ass so hard you won't be able to choreograph a song for months :)

 **strong mom** : ...Wow.

 **naega hosh™** : hyung im sorry  
**naega hosh™** : i love you and won't disrespect you ever again

 **shookmin** : jeonghan hyung is really scary

 **eunbubu** : im highly shook rn

 **dad** : jeonghan's not that scary

 **strong mom** : Seungcheol, please don't lie to yourself.

 **dad** : im not

 **naega hosh™** : jeonghan hyung can be pure evil sometimes  
**naega hosh™** : aka most times

 **sinnamon roll** : i have done nothing wrong ever in my life

 **dad** : i know this, and i love you

 **naega hosh™** :

 

 **eunbubu** : im sob

 **strong mom** : In what world...

 **shookmin** : i love my parents here  
**shookmin** : so  
**shookmin** : so much

**

 **the pure one** : we still aren't getting a sinnoh reboot  
**the pure one** : why hype this up

 **naega hosh™** : because we don't need a sinnoh reboot? fuck off maybe?

 **thumbbae** : EXCUSE ME?  
**thumbbae** : SINNOH WAS A GREAT REGION

 **naega hosh™** : YALL GOT POKÉMON PLATINUM WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT

 **the pure one** : for the male protag to actually like  
**the pure one** : exist

 **eunbubu** : lucas, dawn and barry are best  
**eunbubu** : i read the mangos trust me on this

 **thumbbae** : sinnoh is the reboot we need  
**thumbbae** : im bitter af

 **shookmin** : when are you not bitter as heckle

 **thumbbae** : when people want to forget pristin is an OT10 instead of an OT7?  
thumbbae: never :)

 **☼yewonnie☼** : you're too pretty for people to forget you exist  
**☼yewonnie☼** : same goes with kyla!!

 **naega hosh™** : how do people live forgetting 2 main vocalists + the maknae exist

 **shookmin** : ik that all too well

 **thumbbae** : i am bitter

 **the pure one** : almost as bitter as no sinnoh reboot

 **thumbbae** : ONE DAY  
**thumbbae** : SINNOH WAS EVERYTHING

 **naega hosh™** : salty af

 **thumbbae** : i'll be the one to beat your ass this time

 **naega hosh™** : no pls

 **eunbubu** : manager nim cant handle us almost fightin again

 **the pure one** : almost?

 **☼yewonnie☼** : eunwoo unnie and kim dahyun have history

 **eunbubu** : we're like bffs behind the scenes  
**eunbubu** : but we have mad beef ok  
**eunbubu** : shes easy to mock

 **thumbbae** : you're easy to mock tho

 **eunbubu** :  
**eunbubu** : ok  
**eunbubu** : i acknowledge that

 **naega hosh™** :

   
**naega hosh™** : this says it all

 **the pure one** : dang

 **thumbbae** : loud mouth binch

 **☼yewonnie☼** : ^^

 **eunbubu** : I ACKNOWLEDGE FFS 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'll try my hardest to keep it up :D
> 
>  
> 
> the next chapter, in all honesty, is like 75% angst, i ain't gonna lie (please donut murder me)


	32. jihancheol origin story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a ship is finally made official, childhood stories are shared and pristin gains a new member
> 
> also, god dammit jihan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i was too sudden w/ the angst in this so i apologise for that, i wasn't sure how else to put it in. (they are much in love so i won't be suddenly breaking them up lolol)
> 
> microwaving a ds doesn't super charge it btw, please donut do that

_hit the kwan to: hansolo. - 4:14am._

**hit the kwan** : vernonnie

**hansolo** : im woke  
**hansolo** : what's up? :P

**hit the kwan** : do you remember what you said the other day?

**hansolo** : about having a funeral for friendshaped?  
**hansolo** : bc i want him to be remembered for all he did

**hit the kwan** : no  
**hit the kwan** : not that you dumbass  
**hit the kwan** : about us

**hansolo** : ah

**hit the kwan** : and becoming official  
**hit the kwan** : i've been thinking about it  
**hit the kwan** : ik you were probably joking in the spur of the moment

**hansolo** : i wasn't joking.  
**hansolo** : but if things are too soon for you that's fine  
**hansolo** : i'd never want to make you uncomfy you know?

**hit the kwan** : ik that  
**hit the kwan** : i really like you  
**hit the kwan** : more than i can express rip  
**hit the kwan** : and i want to call you mine but it's hard

**hansolo** : what's hard?  
**hansolo** : heh.

**hit the kwan** : ffs  
**hit the kwan** : rlly though  
**hit the kwan** : what if you get tired of me?  
**hit the kwan** : what if i can't be what you want me to be like

**hansolo** : i like you how you are though  
**hansolo** : i always have, always will.

**hit the kwan** : what if i become too clingy  
**hit the kwan** : you'd hate me

**hansolo** : no i wouldn't  
**hansolo** : smh  
**hansolo** : i feel like i'd be the clingy one anyway lmao

**hit the kwan** : you're cute though

**hansolo** : so are you, headass  
**hansolo** : you're adorable, handsome and i would be **over the fookin moon** to call you my bf  
**hansolo** : i'll tell you as much times as you need me too :3

**hit the kwan** : you sap

**hansolo** : would you have it any other way?

**hit the kwan** : nope  
**hit the kwan** : omg are we doing this?  
**hit the kwan** : are we becoming official?

**hansolo** : would you like to?

**hit the kwan** : i would  
**hit the kwan** : very much

**hansolo** : as would i

**hit the kwan** : wow  
**hit the kwan** : i'm flustered  
**hit the kwan** : idk what to say

**hansolo** : lucky for you, i do  
**hansolo** : boo seungkwan  
**hansolo** : would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?

**hit the kwan** : i would be most delighted to :)

**hansolo** : ay

**hit the kwan** : you're so clam through all of this  
**hit the kwan** : how

**hansolo** : _clam_

**hit the kwan** : would you look at that  
**hit the kwan** : you and i are _lerfect_ for each other

**hansolo** : KWANNIE

**hit the kwan** : sorry  
**hit the kwan** : _perfecti_ *

hansolo: :''''(

**

_HOSHI HURTS MEEEE(3) - 4:34am._

**hit the kwan** : WAKE UP GAYLORDS I GOT NEWZZ

**naega hosh™** : a man is tryin to spoon here what is it

**shookmin** : good morning ^^

**hit the kwan** : ME AND HANSOL ARE A THING  
**hit the kwan** : OFFICIAL BFS AAAAAA

**naega hosh™** : AAAAAAAAAAA

**shookmin** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**shookmin** : im so happy for you seungkwan!!!!!!

**naega hosh™** : jihoonie also offers his congrats  
**naega hosh™** : in the form of a _" **this** is what you stopped spooning me for."_

**hit the kwan** : itsa ok  
**hit the kwan** : i still feel the love from him

**shookmin** : you and hansol are #goals though  
**shookmin** : like congrats

**hit the kwan** : ty babes

**naega hosh™** : seokmin  
**naega hosh™** : when are you gettin your mans/womans

**hit the kwan** :

 

**shookmin** : i don't know  
**shookmin** : me and yuna have been getting on  
**shookmin** : but i don't wanna get my hopes up

**naega hosh™** : whatta man

**hit the kwan** : im sure youll end up together  
**hit the kwan** : if that doesnt work, you got jaehyun hyung

**shookmin** : i get _mocked_ for what i said to him  
**shookmin** : to him i was just another trainee  
**shookmin** : to me he was the embodiment of talent itself

**hit the kwan** : pretty gay

**shookmin** : hecka bi *

**naega hosh™** : lmao  
**naega hosh™** : g2g lads  
**naega hosh™** : jihoonie is a cranky man

**hit the kwan** : get yo man hosh

**shookmin** : we support you

**naega hosh™** : merci friends  
**naega hosh™** : seungkwan, congrats on officially gettin yo man  
**naega hosh™** : seokmin, get yo woman you ray of sunshine

**shookmin** : for you hyung i will!!

**hit the kwan** : bye bitches ~

**naega hosh™** : lolbai

**

_[the real OJie changed the chat name to "the boys are back in town"]_

**the real OJie** : i was tired of seeing seeing the other title  
**the real OJie** : new topic of life  
**the real OJie** : what's the stupidest thing you believed as a child?  
**the real OJie** : yeonjung's been mocking me bc i thought the moon was following me

**jihoonie** : Any reason why you thought it was following you?

**the real OJie** : in the car coming back from places  
**the real OJie** : the moon would always... be there?  
**the real OJie** : i tried to talk to it as a child as well like  
**the real OJie** : "we can be buddies mr moon"

**sleepyeon** : weirdo

**the real OJie** : i learnt ok

**dad** : i thought i was will smith

**sleepyeon** : wHY

**dad** : ok ok  
**dad** : i have an explanation

**jihoonie** : I'm intrigued to hear it

**dad** : i LOVED fpoba  
**dad** : so much that i wanted to be will smith

**the real OJie** : on one hand i question why  
**the real OJie** : the other part of me understands

**dad** : ty  
**dad** : my brother jokingly told me that i was will smith but i believed it  
**dad** : i waited for so long trying to get into fights with the neighbours kids  
**dad** : one day my parents just sat me down and destroyed my dreams  
**dad** : i cried for so **SO** long

**jihoonie** : Seungcheol...  
**jihoonie** : I can't actually believe I read that with my own eyes

**sleeping beauty** : i used to think the world used to be in black and white

**sleepyeon** : ok  
**sleepyeon** : same actually

**jihoonie** : I mean, that isn't bad  
**jihoonie** : I thought that swallowing a seed meant that it would sprout in your stomach

**dad** : i think everyone thought that

**sleepyeon** : yeah  
**sleepyeon** : just like how everyone thought putting your DS in the microwave would super charge it for life

**jihoonie** : ... Pardon?

**sleeping beauty** : i can tell you 100% i did NOT think that

**dad** : siyeon  
**dad** : wtf

**sleepyeon** : that wasn't normal...?

**the real OJie** : not in the slightest?

**jihoonie** : How did your parents kill you?

**sleepyeon** : i still feel the shame oppa  
**sleepyeon** : but i learnt

**the real OJie** : you're not much smarter now tbh

**dad** : oho OWNED

**sleepyeon** : this is just insulting

**

_the pure one to: minghoe. - 2:11pm._

**the pure one** : minghao?  
**the pure one** : how is everything going?

**minghoe** : fine  
**minghoe** : you?

**the pure one** : i'm doing well :)  
**the pure one** : you've been eerily quiet recently and it's worrying me

**minghoe** : dw  
**minghoe** : you shouldn't be worrying anyways

**the pure one** : why not?

**minghoe** : i'm just a replacement here  
**minghoe** : don't bother yourself with worrying about me oke doke

**the pure one** : you aren't a replacement  
**the pure one** : this is about mingming isn't it

**minghoe** : nah  
**minghoe** : forget i said anything  
**minghoe** : i need to practice the choreo now  
**minghoe** : cya hyung

**the pure one** : ah  
**the pure one** : bye

**

_praise be to yoon jeonghan (3) - 3:24pm._

**the pure one** : we have a slight problem

**dad** : jeonghan's brownies i'm glad we agree

**sinnamon roll** : you have literally no taste

**dad** : DIDNT STOP ME EATIN YOU OUT

**sinnamon roll** : FUCK YOU  
**sinnamon roll** : shua ~ what's the problem

**the pure one** : something's up with minghao

**dad** : something bad?

**the pure one** : yeah  
**the pure one** : he said he was just a replacement

**sinnamon roll** : for...?

**the pure one** : i think mingming

**sinnamon roll** : it's literally 2017 lmao  
**sinnamon roll** : how is he upset over that

**the pure one** : we have been talking to mingming more often  
**the pure one** : i sorta understand where he's coming from

**sinnamon roll** : he has no reason to worry though  
**sinnamon roll** : he should know hes family to us  
**sinnamon roll** : but i mean  
**sinnamon roll** : of course _youd_ know what he means

**the pure one** : what's that supposed to mean?

**sinnamon roll** : you know what it means.

**dad** : hey HEY LOVES  
**dad** : lets calm it down

**the pure one** : you're being so unsympathetic  
**the pure one** : minghao's upset and clearly feels bad and you act as if he has no reason to be?

**sinnamon roll** : except this isnt about him is it?  
**sinnamon roll** : youre just whiny over before  
**sinnamon roll** : this is just an excuse to you

**dad** : hannie

**the pure one** : can you blame me?  
**the pure one** : you both ignored my feelings before and made me, oh i don't know  
**the pure one** : unwanted?

**dad** : shua

**sinnamon roll** : we literally sorted all of that  
**sinnamon roll** : like, get over yourself?  
**sinnamon roll** : i love you and all  
**sinnamon roll** : but you have to realise people don't like each other straight away

**the pure one** : but people don't usually tell people they love them when they don't jeonghan  
**the pure one** : that's not ok?

**dad** : guys  
**dad** : chill

**sinnamon roll** : i can't believe you aren't sticking up with me here cheol  
**sinnamon roll** : even tho you know he's being stupid now

**the pure one** : I'M NOT THOUGH.  
**the pure one** : i have the right to feel upset still  
**the pure one** : because you still act as if it was nothing?  
**the pure one** : like everything leading up to us getting together wasn't anything other than normal

**dad** : it wasn't ideal  
**dad** : but we shouldn't be arguing about it  
**dad** : we all truly love each other  
**dad** : it's sorted, were together

**sinnamon roll** : clearly its not

**dad** : we should leave it, until you're both calmer

**the pure one** : mhm  
**the pure one** : you're both used to leaving things anyway.

**dad** : for fucks sake josh  
**dad** : whyd you have to say that

**sinnamon roll** : you know what?  
**sinnamon roll** : i am pretty used to leaving things  
**sinnamon roll** : this time it's a whiny brat.

_[sinnamon roll has left the chat]_

**the pure one** : fuck.

**dad** : shua?????

_[the pure one has left the chat]_

**dad** : GUYS  
**dad** : ...  
**dad** : is this how screaming into the void is like

**

_the boys are back in town. - 6:28pm._

**eunbubu** : we adopted a pet

**jeonghan's baby** : are we even allowed animals in the dorm?

**eunbubu** : 

**jeonghan's baby** : solid answer

**hansolo** : what animal is it?

**eunbubu** : a snail

**hansolo** :  
**hansolo** : sorry  
**hansolo** : i had to reread that

**☼yewonnie☼** : her name is misun!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : she's a great addition to our pristin family (●⌒∇⌒●)

**jeonghan's baby** : can i ask where you got it from

**eunbubu** : outside???  
**eunbubu** : wtf

**jeonghan's baby** : not exactly what i meant noona

**yeBOIII** : we got it from outside our dorm  
**yeBOIII** : eunwoo suddenly bought it in and now it's our child/new member

**eunbubu** : i stan jeon misun :(

**hansolo** : damn

**jerry** : youre a mother eunwoo

**eunbubu** : i finally get to experience what nayoung unnie goes thru

**jeonghan's baby** : speaking of nayoung noona  
**jeonghan's baby** : is she allowing your new buddy?

**eunbubu** : she doesnt need to kno

**hansolo** : wat

**yeBOIII** : she won't know unless she checks her phone  
**yeBOIII** : or comes in our room

**eunbubu** : nah we gon be fine

**jerry** : nayoung noona ain't ever need to know

**jeonghan's baby** : won't she check her phone though?  
**jeonghan's baby** : i doubt she'll want you to keep the snail

**☼yewonnie☼** : chan

**jeonghan's baby** : yes?

**☼yewonnie☼** : _why do you hate fun?_

**hansolo** : lmao

**jeonghan's baby** : i don't!!

**yeBOIII** : "THE SNAIL"

**eunbubu** : SHE HAS A NAME  
**eunbubu** : U SWINE

**jeonghan's baby** : I'M SORRY

**jerry** : this is just sad  
**jerry** : keep the snail, dont let chan or nayoung influence you

**eunbubu** : i wont :/

**yeBOIII** : minsu is currently moving across the desk god bless

**thumbbae** : theres a snail on my desk  
**thumbbae** : any reason why?

**jerry** : can you scroll up?  
**jerry** : is that a thing you know how to do?

**thumbbae** : excuse me but youre still up your former member's ass so don't be coming at me

**jerry** : you look like a thumb

**hansolo** :  
**hansolo** : i sorta see it.

**thumbbae** : did you forget our america line pact

**hansolo** : you sent me the titanic theme  
**hansolo** : it was over then

**eunbubu** : u do look like leonardio

**yeBOIII** : leonardio

**eunbubu** : SHHHHHHHHHH

**thumbbae** : THE SNAIL IS ADVANCING

**jeonghan's baby** : her name is minsu

**thumbbae** : SHES ON MY HOODIE  
**thumbbae** : MY SWEET EVE HOODIE

**jeonghan's** **baby** : i like eve :o

**yeBOIII** : so does minsu

**thumbbae** : HALP

**jerry** : looks like shes being replaced with minsu

**eunbubu** : tbh minsu has better attitude than her sooo :/

**thumbbae** : i'll go on pd101 s3  
**thumbbae** : i'll be accepted there

**hansolo** : you're an all rounder so it'd work :D

**jerry** : SO IS SAMUEL  
**jerry** : MA BOI WASN'T IN TOP 11 FOR AGES

**eunbubu** : ikr????  
**eunbubu** : damn u mnet

**☼yewonnie☼** : i'm moving minsu to the kitchen!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : she must be hungry!

**yeBOIII** : WTF NO

**thumbbae** : DON'T SWEAR AT MY GIRLFRIEND

**hansolo** : aw

**yeBOIII** : you want nayoung unnie to murder us all?  
**yeBOIII** : leave snail child here

**☼yewonnie☼** : she's hungry!

**yeBOIII** : YOU ARENT A SNAIL EXPERT YEWONNIE

**☼yewonnie☼** : i can be whatever i want to!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : that's why i'm sungyeon's girlfriend ~

**jeonghan's baby** : that was surprisingly cute to end on

**eunbubu** : minsu is on da move  
**eunbubu** : sungyeon is cryin on her hoodie  
**eunbubu** : if she dont shut the fuck up were gon dje help

**jerry** : RIOT AGAINST HER

**yeBOIII** : SHE'S A MAIN VOCAL

**eunbubu** : you speak as if i aint slay that high note in bang

**hansolo** : T R Y do it now

**eunbubu** : CAN YOU FOLLOW ME YES UH HUH

**jeonghan's baby** : bang is still the biggest bop

**eunbubu** : ikr?

**thumbbae** : GET THE SNAIL OFF MY DESK FFS IM DONE  
**thumbbae** : MY NOTEBOOK IS SLIMY NOW

**yeBOIII** : is that our problem?

**thumbbae** : YOU WILL DIE

**yeBOIII** :

 

**jerry** : I WILL STAND BY MINSU

**hansolo** : MINSU DESERVES THE WORLD

**jeonghan's baby** : za warudo

**hansolo** : what has joshua taught you

**jeonghan's baby** : a lot :D

**eunbubu** : SUNGYEON STOP MOVIN IT

**☼yewonnie☼** : girlfriend!!! (๑ˊ▵ॢˋ̥๑)

**thumbbae** : NAH NOT TODAY  
**thumbbae** : NOT IN THIS ROOM

**jerry** : SUNGYEON

**eunbubu** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÅAAAAAAA

**nana** : What's going on?

**hansolo** : nayoung noona  
**hansolo** : hey

**nana** : Hello Hansol. :)  
**nana** : What's this about a snail?

**eunbubu** : YEET

_[eunbubu has left the chat]_

**thumbbae** : i had nothing to do with this  
**thumbbae** : honest to jessica jung

**nana** : We're letting the snail out.

**yeBOIII** : NOO

**jerry** : noona  
**jerry** : i advise you to not

**nana** : Reason?

**jerry** : she is as apart of pristin as you are

**nana** : Excuse me?  
**nana** : Are you comparing my being to a _snail?_

**the real OJie** : i won't be snogging no snail

**hansolo** : garry the snail was kinda hot when he looked all posh

**yeBOIII** : what the fuck?  
**yeBOIII** : what...the fuck

**hansolo** : i'm honest ok

**☼yewonnie☼** : unnie please let us keep minsu :(

**nana** : I can't Yewonnie.  
**nana** : It wouldn't be safe.  
**nana** : I'm sorry though :(

**☼yewonnie☼** : :(

**jeonghan's baby** : her soul will live on

**nana** : I'll let her out now.

**jerry** : im sob

**☼yewonnie☼** : it's ok  
**☼yewonnie☼** : we got to meet minsu, even for a while!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : she'll always be apart of us

**jerry** : aw

**yeBOIII** : still sorta sad tho  
**yeBOIII** : we lost a prized member

**jeonghan's baby** : there there D:

**nana** : I'm going out for a bit.

**jerry** : owo?

**nana** : I'll be back soon, don't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone please.

**the real OJie** : I GOT IT COVERED BB

**nana** : Jie, sweetie.  
**nana** : Please don't be idiotic with Eunwoo.

**yeBOIII** : as usual

**jerry** : #exposed

**the real OJie** : i  
**the real OJie** : ok ;___;

**nana** : Thank you.

**hansolo** : so long gay nayoung

**

**☼yewonnie☼** : unnie came back!!!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : she bought a stuffed toy waaa

**jeonghan's baby** : what is it?

**☼yewonnie☼** : a snail!!!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : we've named it minsu 2.0

**hansolo** : that's adorable aaahhhh

**☼yewonnie☼** : :D

_[yeBOIII added eunbubu to the chat]_

**yeBOIII** : it all worked out in teh end

**hansolo** : everything's been so happy lately  
**hansolo** : i hope it stays this way :D

**jerry** : ofc  
**jerry** : everythings chill!  
**jerry** : LETS KEEP IT UP

**☼yewonnie☼** : yaaayy!!!!!!

**

_dad to: nana. - 8:17pm._

**dad** : nayoung  
**dad** : i need someone to talk to pretty desperately

**nana** : Is everything alright Seungcheol?

**dad** : not really  
**dad** : i think jeonghan and joshua are like  
**dad** : broken up

**nana** : What happened...?

**dad** : idk  
**dad** : joshua was telling us about some other drama in our group  
**dad** : jeonghan called it stupid and they started arguing about us all for some reason

**nana** : I don't quite understand, to be honest.

**dad** : oh  
**dad** : i guess i should give some background huh  
**dad** : as to how we all got together

**nana** : I still don't know.  
**nana** : You're so secretive about it.

**dad** : we havent told anyone lmao  
**dad** : but i guess its important now

**nana** : I guess so...

**dad** : so uh  
**dad** : pre debut  
**dad** : me and jihoon had a platonic thing  
**dad** : but that ended and all

**nana** : I see.

**dad** : i grew feelings™ for jeonghan  
**dad** : so i decided to pursue it  
**dad** : and i asked him out  
**dad** : thank fuck he said yes

**nana** : What about Joshua...?

**dad** : ima get to that  
**dad** : so we started going out sometime in 2013  
**dad** : it was secret tho  
**dad** : until jeonghan realised that joshua may have liked him  
**dad** : i didnt think much of it but jeonghan sorta did  
**dad** : and felt bad about it

**nana** : Ah.

**dad** : he then started being super nice to josh outta guilt  
**dad** : but this sorta escalated into kissing  
**dad** : i didnt know until jeonghan told me  
**dad** : i wasnt that mad bc jeonghan didnt like him that way?  
**dad** : like it was fine  
**dad** : but then he fucked up  
**dad** : he grew feelings for joshua

**nana** : After all that?

**dad** : yep

**nana** : Wow.

**dad** : again, i didnt know  
**dad** : until jeonghan told me again  
**dad** : i accepted it because he still loved me  
**dad** : and we kept doing our thing  
**dad** : until it went to shit

**nana** : How did it go to "shit"?

**dad** : you swore lol

**nana** : -_-

**dad** : kk  
**dad** : josh caught me and jeonghan like  
**dad** : making out  
**dad** : getting caught seems to be a theme in our dorm tbh

**nana** : It really does.

**dad** : joshua was really upset about it all bc he thought what he had with jeonghan was special  
**dad** : he also apparently liked me on the dl as well  
**dad** : dl = down low btw

**nana** : I know?  
**nana** : How ancient do you think I am?

**dad** : im sorry lol  
**dad** : really tho  
**dad** : we ended up having to have a really deep heart to heart talk  
**dad** : jeonghan told us he liked us both  
**dad** : joshua also awkwardly said he had feelings for the both of us

**nana** : So you started going out?

**dad** : beep beep  
**dad** : not quite

**nana** : ?

**dad** : i didnt have feelings for joshua yet  
**dad** : which made things awkward  
**dad** : instead of forcing us to date we waited  
**dad** : we were patient and after a while, the spark was there

**nana** : That's nice.  
**nana** : I don't quite understand why Joshua and Jeonghan are arguing now though.

**dad** : i guess hes still insecure about it from time to time  
**dad** : i feel guilty, looking at it now  
**dad** : i understand where he was coming from and we probably shouldve realised  
**dad** : its hard to be 100% ok with everything that happened

**nana** : They can both sort this though, can't they?  
**nana** : At the end of the day, you do love each other.  
**nana** : It shouldn't be hard to rectify the relationship and sort out the issues once and for all.

**dad** : i suppose so  
**dad** : they both said really mean things to each other tho  
**dad** : i worry slightly

**nana** : People argue, Seungcheol.  
**nana** : They say awful things to one another and then regret it later on.  
**nana** : It's a worry now but you can still sort it.

**dad** : mhm  
**dad** : ill try my hardest then  
**dad** : thank you for listening to me nayoung

**nana** : Always. :)  
**nana** : It's no problem.

**dad** : i hope everything goes well for you and jieqiong

**nana** : Thank you.  
**nana** : Jeonghan and Joshua will come around, don't dwell on it so much.  
**nana** : Ok?

**dad** : ill try not to  
**dad** : thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll try my hardest!!
> 
> ; o ;


	33. fidget spinning in style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talks are finally had, mingming makes his sudden appearance and the twice fidget spinner is high in demand
> 
> what's up with minkyung and yebin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used anon's idea for the yehaNO part, since i found it so funny (i hope it's ok orz;;;)
> 
> i also live for angst more than fluff so i'm SORRY everytime i post drama and emotion on this rip
> 
> yaoi ming - mingming

_dad to: jerry. - 1:15am._

**dad** : jun  
**dad** : i need a word

**jerry** : a word

**dad** : ._.

**jerry** : lolk  
**jerry** : whats up

**dad** : you and minghao are close right?

**jerry** : well duh  
**jerry** : is he ok?

**dad** : not really  
**dad** : apparently he feels sort of left out  
**dad** : because of the attention weve been giving to mingming

**jerry** : wait what  
**jerry** : is he actually

**dad** : yeah

**jerry** : shit  
**jerry** : i should've realised  
**jerry** : i knew something was off

**dad** : i just wanted to ask if you could talk to him about it  
**dad** : since youre close to him

**jerry** : i mean  
**jerry** : i can try?  
**jerry** : i feel bad for letting him hurt like this tho  
**jerry** : sorry hyung

**dad** : whyre you apologising to me?

**jerry** : i hurt one of your kids

**dad** : hey  
**dad** : youre one of my precious children too  
**dad** : no ones at fault for this anyway  
**dad** : so dont be sad  
**dad** : got enough of that going on anyway

**jerry** : ok TT  
**jerry** : thanks for telling me

**dad** : no problem!  
**dad** : also  
**dad** : happy birthday :)

**jerry** : youve already wished me happy birthday _TWICE_  
**jerry** : both times i was naked  
**jerry** : thanks tho  
**jerry** : i love you hyung ~~~

**dad** : this hyung loves you too ~~~

**

_yaoi ming to: minghoe. - 6:30am._

**yaoi ming** : heiii

**minghoe** : who is this

**yaoi ming** : o right  
**yaoi ming** : forgot you dont have this number  
**yaoi ming** : itsa mingming

**minghoe** : oh  
**minghoe** : hello

**yaoi ming** : you dont gotta be formal dude  
**yaoi ming** : im not THAT old  
**yaoi ming** : or scary

**minghoe** : okk

**yaoi ming** : ive come to deliver a messaji to you

**minghoe** : what is it

**yaoi ming** : a little birdie told me youve been feeling bad bc of me

**minghoe** : it's nothin like that

**yaoi ming** : i dont take offence to it dw  
**yaoi ming** : i understand my dude  
**yaoi ming** : i did just suddenly emerge  
**yaoi ming** : like a bird

**minghoe** : naragalge

**yaoi ming** : ayy

**minghoe** : ayyy  
**minghoe** : really tho  
**minghoe** : whatever you've been told  
**minghoe** : these feelings aren't new lmao

**yaoi ming** : coming to a country knowing none of the language is p hard  
**yaoi ming** : i understand man

**minghoe** : yeah  
**minghoe** : it's also a bit of a pain when everyone's known everyone for so long  
**minghoe** : i was just a new kid

**yaoi ming** : you defo arent a replacement for me tho if thats the big fear™  
**yaoi ming** : i mean who could replace this hot piece of ass

**minghoe** : damn

**yaoi ming** : ty  
**yaoi ming** : but rlly  
**yaoi ming** : youre real special to those guys ykno  
**yaoi ming** : jun loves you

**minghoe** : ew

**yaoi ming** : heyhey  
**yaoi ming** : im not jokin  
**yaoi ming** : he talks about u hella  
**yaoi ming** : bout how much of a QT you are  
**yaoi ming** : srsly how are you not dating

**minghoe** : yo  
**minghoe** : that ain't happenin  
**minghoe** : aren't you two together anyway?

**yaoi ming** : in what WORLD  
**yaoi ming** : the fuck gave you that idea  
**yaoi ming** : jun isnt worthy of me

**minghoe** : he really likes you tho  
**minghoe** : enough to ignore me anyways

**yaoi** **ming** : boi  
**yaoi ming** : im a lotta things  
**yaoi ming** : but a cockblock?  
**yaoi ming** :

   
**yaoi ming** : miss me with that shit

**minghoe** : ah  
**minghoe** : that's kinda reassuring then

**yaoi ming** : jun **RLLY** likes u tho  
**yaoi ming** : trust me  
**yaoi ming** : im a good source

**minghoe** : are you?

**yaoi ming** : id like to think  
**yaoi ming** : prolly not tbh  
**yaoi ming** : but trust me on this one thing  
**yaoi ming** : ive been pushing him to ask you out  
**yaoi ming** : he aint wanna harm the tomodachiship you have tho  
**yaoi ming** : sweet but frustrating as fuck honestly

**minghoe** : he said all that?

**yaoi ming** : ofc  
**yaoi ming** : i aint make up cheesey shit like that minghao honestly

**minghoe** : my heart fluttered  
**minghoe** : thanks for telling me tho

**yaoi ming** : no problemo  
**yaoi ming** : your group LOVE u  
**yaoi ming** : when you didnt come to meet me on skype they hyped you tf up  
**yaoi ming** : "youll like minghao, hes cute but has the power to destroy us all"  
**yaoi ming** : i got told about your predebut gang as well

**minghoe** : those HOES  
**minghoe** : i'm thankful tho  
**minghoe** : i can't believe i really thot i was just a replacement  
**minghoe** : boo boo the fuckin fool honestly  
**minghoe** : sweet jesus i've probably been a passive aggressive dick to you fUCK

**yaoi ming** : ayyyy dont worry bout it  
**yaoi ming** : youve been cool™  
**yaoi ming** : we can be tru buddies now right?

**minghoe** : ofc  
**minghoe** : i can tell you gossip about jun now

**yaoi ming** : AYYY  
**yaoi ming** : i can tell you bout the stupid shit he did predebut  
**yaoi ming** : you kno about him dressin as a xmas tree?

**minghoe** : i donut

**yaoi ming** : OH BOI

**minghoe** : thanks mingming  
**minghoe** : for talkin me to my senses and shit

**yaoi ming** : itsa fine  
**yaoi ming** : youre a valued dude minghao  
**yaoi ming** : rember that

**minghoe** : i will :)

**yaoi ming** : nao  
**yaoi ming** : let me find xmas tree junhui

**

_the boys are back in town. - 9:24am._

**hit the kwan** : the year is 2017  
**hit the kwan** : i am so glad we have babadook as our gay icon

**nana** : Babadook?  
**nana** : Like... The Babadook?

**jihoonie** : Do you know of any other Babadooks?

**nana** : ...  
**nana** : Good point.

**sleepyeon** : the babadook is the reason i can wake up with _pride_

**hit the kwan** : heh  
**hit the kwan** : i get the joke

**sleepyeon** : i didn't think anyone would  
**sleepyeon** : thanks seungkwan

**naega hosh™** : YOU LAUGH AT HER JOKES BUT NOT MINE?

**hit the kwan** : your jokes are shit hyung  
**hit the kwan** : we both know this

**jihoonie** : Is he wrong though

**nana** : He really isn't.

**naega hosh™** :

   
**naega hosh™** : i get no respect here

**hit the kwan** : you dont deserve it from me

**naega hosh™** : OK.

**thumbbae** : wait  
**thumbbae** : is babadook the one i keep seeing on twitter and tumblr

**hit the kwan** : WHAT IS TUMBLR

**jihoonie** : Dark place  
**jihoonie** : Trust me, the less you know the better.

**hit the kwan** : hyung you care for me ~~

**jihoonie** : Shut it.

**sleepyeon** : tsundere

**jihoonie** :  
**jihoonie** : You know what?  
**jihoonie** : I can't argue against that

**naega hosh™** : what was the babadook doing on tumblr

**thumbbae** : you know  
**thumbbae** : _those_ videos

**nana** : What are _those_ videos?

**hit the kwan** : thats so cryptic D:

**thumbbae** : you know  
**thumbbae** : **ditty.it**

**jihoonie** : Oh sweet jesus

**thumbbae** : AY  
**thumbbae** : THIS OPPA KNOWS WHATS UP

**jihoonie** : I know meme culture  
**jihoonie** : Who would I be if I didn't

**nana** : I don't understand, what is ditty.it?

**hit the kwan** : is it those music videos

**naega hosh™** : isn't that musically?

**nana** : Oh, Eunwoo has one of those.  
**nana** : Never understood the purpose.

**naega hosh™** : the purpose is to embarrass yourself

**nana** : I see.

**thumbbae** : it's not musically  
**thumbbae** : have you seen those thrussy memes recently  
**thumbbae** : in song form

**hit the kwan** : maybe???

**thumbbae** : you know  
**thumbbae** : _THE BABADOOK IS ONE THICC BIH_  
**thumbbae** : _LEMME SEE THAT BABUSSY_

**nana** :

**naega hosh™** : today  
**naega hosh™** : we all go to church and repent

**hit the kwan** : i dont get it

**thumbbae** : [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fej1zqf7jpU)

**hit the kwan** : OH  
**hit the kwan** : THAT VIDEO

**nana** : Babadook isn't thicc though?

**sleepyeon** : the video proves he is beyond a doubt thicc  
**sleepyeon** : i, for one, want to see the babussy

**jihoonie** : I want to kermit.

**thumbbae** : i relate

**naega hosh™** :

   
**naega hosh™** : a true gay icon

**sleepyeon** : the gay icons of 2017: twice and babadook  
**sleepyeon** : what a year

**thumbbae** : the b in lgbt+ stands for babadook

**jihoonie** :

   
**jihoonie** : So glad we have the babadook to represent us

**hit the kwan** : i am babaSHOOK

**nana** : I feel like I should just accept it at this point.

**thumbbae** : accept him unnie, and he will accept you

**nana** : I will then(??)

**jihoonie** : There's a reason why The Babadook is now accepted as the LGBT+ representative though

**nana** : Is there?  
**nana** : Because I truly need help understanding.

**jihoonie** : Netflix accidentally put The Babadook in the LGBT movies category

**hit the kwan** : thats the reason?  
**hit the kwan** : i thot we all did it randomly wow

**thumbbae** : what a lesson

**naega hosh™** : it was no accident  
**naega hosh™** : babadook was an emotional movie about him overcoming the hardships of his sexuality

**thumbbae** : damn

**nana** : Wasn't it about a girl with depression??

**hit the kwan** : literally thot it was a horror movie

**naega hosh™** : netflix doesnt lie  
**naega hosh™** : cmon guys

**nana** : I'm still so confused and slightly concerned.  
**nana** : Netflix... should be monitored.

**sleepyeon** : you saying we should monitor your watching of rupauls drag race?

**thumbbae** : she was literally shouting at the tv the other day  
**thumbbae** : praying for peppermint or sasha valour to win

**nana** : You expose me, your own _mother?_  
**nana** : I didn't conceive you for this.

**thumbbae** : pls

**hit the kwan** : sasha valour better win tho

**nana** : You know it.

**naega hosh™** : the babadook for guest judge

**jihoonie** : Noooo

**thumbbae** : in the lipsync for your life, he exposes the babussy

**jihoonie** : NOoooooooooooooooooooo  
**jihoonie** : Don't give me that mental image

**hit the kwan** : you broke hyung  
**hit the kwan** : how could you

**sleepyeon** : he was too babashook

**nana** : Is it too late to go back to IOI?

**sleepyeon** : UNNIE

**naega hosh™** : all this at 9 in the morning lmao

**

_you touchy this hearteu we DIE (3) - 11:51am._

**yeBOIII** : gyals

**eunbubu** : whaddup

**yeBOIII** : i havent asked minkyung to hang out in a few days

**the better kang** :

 

**yeBOIII** : you little bitch

**the better kang** : :3

**yeBOIII** : she asked if i wanted to do watch a movie w/ her after practice tho

**eunbubu** : ooooooooo

**the better kang** : ooooooooo x2

**yeBOIII** : i said i was busy  
**yeBOIII** : no point getting my hopes up

**eunbubu** : rlly?  
**eunbubu** : thot u wouldve jumped at the chansu

**yeBOIII** : i wanted to  
**yeBOIII** : but i dont wanna do that anymore  
**yeBOIII** : i misread signs too much

**the better kang** : so do i!  
**the better kang** : sometimes, i push the door when the sign clearly says pull  
**the better kang** : passerbys have to straight up pull the door for me sometimes

**eunbubu** : idiot

**the better kang** : you do the same?

**eunbubu** : its cute when i do it?  
**eunbubu** : we aint the same bitch

**yeBOIII** : guysssssss

**eunbubu** : hallo

**the better kang** : what

**yeBOIII** : when i said i was busy minkyung unnie looked really sad  
**yeBOIII** : did i make the right choice?

**the better kang** : i mean  
**the better kang** : who am i to decide what a good choice is or not  
**the better kang** : i get bad endings on games all the time

**yeBOIII** : you made **BAD** decisions with mogekos castle

**the better kang** : I THOUGHT IT WAS TRICKING ME

**eunbubu** : IT LITERALLY SAYS "YOU'LL DEFINITELY DIE" IF YOU PRESS THE FUCKIN BUTTON

**the better kang** : I HAVE TRUST ISSUES BC OF MOGEKO OK?

**yeBOIII** : lmao

**eunbubu** : back to le topic at hand  
**eunbubu** : do _you_ think youre making the right choice?

**yeBOIII** : huh

**eunbubu** : at the end of the day  
**eunbubu** : its your feelings here  
**eunbubu** : ik you like unnie  
**eunbubu** : but if she doesnt like you then whats the point?  
**eunbubu** : nobody wants to see you hurt yebinnie

**the better kang** : tbh  
**the better kang** : i dont think minkyung even knows what shes doing

**eunbubu** : tru  
**eunbubu** : none of us would purposely hurt each other  
**eunbubu** : bit fuckt up if ya ask me

**yeBOIII** : so  
**yeBOIII** : i made the right choice  
**yeBOIII** : i should just move on from this

**the better kang** : i suppose so

**yeBOIII** : ok!  
**yeBOIII** : i can do this!

**eunbubu** : noice  
**eunbubu** : i just dun wanna see one of my besties sad ;(

**yeBOIII** : awww eunwoo

**the better kang** : youre sweet sometimes

**eunbubu** : excuse meee??  
**eunbubu** : sometimes?

**the** **better kang** : ya

**eunbubu** : just bc i kicked yo pasty ass at ssb4 doesnt mean i aint sweet

**the better kang** : YOU BEAT ME WITH YOSHI

**eunbubu** : you literally pickt bayonetta  
**eunbubu** : like  
**eunbubu** : youre a lesbian we get it chill  
**eunbubu** : ther are other ways to tell us youre into femdom kyungwonnie

**the better kang** : asdffgjljcjsg  
**the better kang** : THATS NOT IT

**yeBOIII** : ah  
**yeBOIII** : i lov you guys

**eunbubu** : how can u not

**the better kang** : we lovs you too yebin  
**the better kang** : cheer up :D

**eunbubu** : CHEER UP BABY CHEER UP A LITTLE MORE

**the better kang** : _A GIRL CANT GIVE AWAY HER HEART TOO EASILY_

**eunbubu** : _THATS HOW YOULL GET TO LIKE ME EVEN MOREEEE_

**yeBOIII** : lmao  
**yeBOIII** : i think im gonna cheer up quick  
**yeBOIII** : thanks yall

**

_minghoe to: jerry. - 2:12pm._

**minghoe** : hi  
**minghoe** : spoke to mingming

**jerry** : MINGHAOO  
**jerry** : IM SORRY AHHHHHH

**minghoe** : lmao why're you apologising

**jerry** : i ditched you ;;  
**jerry** : im so sorry

**minghoe** : ay don't be  
**minghoe** : i'm ok now

**jerry** : oh thank god  
**jerry** : i wouldnt forgive myself if i made you hella sad

**minghoe** : aw  
**minghoe** : that sorta reminds me  
**minghoe** : hyung

**jerry** : yee?

**minghoe** : mingming told me a few things

**jerry** : oh?  
**jerry** : bad things?

**minghoe** : well  
**minghoe** : idk  
**minghoe** : i'm not usually this awkward wtf

**jerry** : do you feel like crying?

**minghoe** : i don't feel like myself  
**minghoe** : this is not like me at all

**jerry** : I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

**minghoe** : ay  
**minghoe** : might as well come out with it then

**jerry** : :o

**minghoe** : mingming told me that you like me

**jerry** : he what

**minghoe** : i mean  
**minghoe** : if you don't then we can forget this convo ever happened  
**minghoe** : but if you do then i'd like to kno

**jerry** : welp  
**jerry** : this is a tad bit awks  
**jerry** : i do like you though  
**jerry** : enough to make my texts a bit more coherent

**minghoe** : such dedication

**jerry** : thanks  
**jerry** : i figure you dont like me back which is fine  
**jerry** : but i dont want things to be awkward between us

**minghoe** : *jennie voice* hold up  
**minghoe** : why do you think i don't like you?

**jerry** : pardon?

**minghoe** : i thought my flirting was obvious wow

**jerry** : p a r d o n ?

**minghoe** : wow  
**minghoe** : you really think i get cold during the summer?

**jerry** : i thought you were just weird like that?

**minghoe** : no?  
**minghoe** : i just wanted you to cuddle me  
**minghoe** : since you is warm and shit

**jerry** : one might say  
**jerry** : im hot

**minghoe** : ://

**jerry** : ;)

**minghoe** : the wink emoji pisses me off

**jerry** : good ;)

**minghoe** : UGH

**jerry** : w8  
**jerry** : if this is established  
**jerry** : i have a q to ask

**minghoe** : go aheads

**jerry** : this is sudden, ik  
**jerry** : but i think we'll be able to make it work  
**jerry** : and take it slow, if we need to

**minghoe** : wut?

**jerry** : xu minghao  
**jerry** : seo myungho

**minghoe** : dont know that bitch sorry

**jerry** : SHHH  
**jerry** : just  
**jerry** : do you want to be my boyfriend?

**minghoe** :  
**minghoe** : ohh

**jerry** : is this rejection

**minghoe** : NONO  
**minghoe** : i'd love to be your boyfriend  
**minghoe** : i just can't believe it  
**minghoe** : this feels too perfect

**jerry** : ik  
**jerry** : you have to get used to it  
**jerry** : bc its me were talking about

**minghoe** : nerd

**jerry** : hey  
**jerry** : youre the one now dating a nerd

**minghoe** : shit u rite

**jerry** : oho  
**jerry** : i really like you hao

**minghoe** : ah  
**minghoe** : i really like you too

**jerry** : sweet  
**jerry** : oK  
**jerry** : where do we go from here

**minghoe** : idk  
**minghoe** : i mean  
**minghoe** : mingming told me more things

**jerry** : mingming is a walking callout post wtf did he say

**minghoe** : well  
**minghoe** : he told me about your past

**jerry** : pls dont tell me it was a photoshoot stuff  
**jerry** : i have regrets

**minghoe** : no  
**minghoe** : i mean  
**minghoe** :

 

**jerry** : OH  
**jerry** : MY DARKEST WOUND NO

**minghoe** : "mingyu is a tree of the group"  
**minghoe** : evidence against that

**jerry** : not even a few minutes into dating and youre bullying me

**minghoe** : it's out of love

**jerry** : ill be back

**minghoe** : wat  
**minghoe** : WHY'RE YOU PLAYING ONE OF REPETITION OUTSIDE OF MY ROOM

**jerry** : **LOVE IS WHAT YOU SAID YOU HAD FOR ME**  
**jerry** : **IM WONDERING IF IT WAS TO SEE HOW TAMED ID BE**

**minghoe** : JUN

**jerry** : IM SORRY HATSUNE MIKU UNDERSTANDS HOW I FEEL

**

_the boys are back in town. - 5:27pm._

**illa** : hello!  
**illa** : who's birthday is next?

**jerry** : issa my birth now  
**jerry** : next is soonyoung's

**illa** : ok!  
**illa** : i already know what to get

**jeonghan's** **baby** : oo what

**illa** : twice fidget spinner

**jeonghan's baby** : WHAT

**illa** : if you're gonna spin do it in style

**naega hosh™** : i beg of you  
**naega hosh™** : please buy me a twice fidget spinner

**illa** : i legitimately will  
**illa** : i actually want one as well

**naega** **hosh™** : so do i

**jerry** : i actually live for twice  
**jerry** : even though tzuyu insults me a lot  
**jerry** : signal was a fucking bop

**illa** : they're good!!  
**illa** : i like knock knock best though

**naega** **hosh™** : i prefer like ooh ahh  
**naega hosh™** : but knock knock is blessed as well

**illa** : i'm glad we can agree to disagree oppa! :D

**naega hosh™** :

 

**jeonghan's baby** : if only fanwars were like this  
**jeonghan's baby** : the most war we've ever had is hyungwon from monsta x and seungkwan hyung throwing down hands

**illa** : what

**jeonghan's baby** : yeah  
**jeonghan's baby** : basketball games between the both of us are pain sometimes  
**jeonghan's baby** : but its for exercise and fun so it's fine!

**jerry** : what if fidget spinning became an Olympic Sport  
**jerry** : or at least, a sport in isac

**sleeping beauty** : why would you suggest such a thing

**illa** : that sounds terrifying

**naega hosh™** : roll up to isac, twice LED fidget spinner in both hands  
**naega hosh™** : the fans are screaming and crying, im nayeon is praying for me and my group is ready to abandon me  
**naega hosh™** : we should do it

**jeonghan's baby** : just a thought  
**jeonghan's baby** : we should not.

**illa** : soonyoung oppa  
**illa** : your mind is really vivid

**naega hosh™** : thanks :D

**sleeping beauty** : i don't think that was a compliment

**naega hosh™** : shh  
**naega hosh™** : let me have my moment

**

_☼yewonnie☼ to: thumbbae. - 6:01pm._

**☼yewonnie☼** : psst  
**☼yewonnie☼** : girlfriend

**thumbbae** : you're sitting right next to me yewonnie  
**thumbbae** : what is it?

**☼yewonnie☼** : look at me  
**☼yewonnie☼** : actually look up

**thumbbae** : WOAH

**☼yewonnie☼** : ⸜( ˙˘˙)⸝

**thumbbae** : HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT

**☼yewonnie☼** : magic! 

**thumbbae** : THE SPOON IS STUCK TO YOUR NOSE

**☼yewonnie☼** : i'm a magician!  
**☼yewonnie☼** : ✿*,(*´◕ᴗ◕`*)+✿.*

**thumbbae** : i'm dating a magical girl

**☼yewonnie☼** : it's like an anime!

**thumbbae** : you're like madoka  
**thumbbae** : without the death  
**thumbbae** : still got the lesbian undertones tho

**☼yewonnie☼** : :D

**thumbbae** : ah, siyeon is here  
**thumbbae** : quickquick show her

**☼yewonnie☼** : ok! (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**thumbbae** : ...  
**thumbbae** : she exposed how you did it.

**☼yewonnie☼** : no she didn't  
**☼yewonnie☼** : don't believe her lies sungyeon

**thumbbae** : she's convincing though

**☼yewonnie☼** : of course she is  
**☼yewonnie☼** : she's the biggest snake here.

**thumbbae** : yewon? ohmygod

**☼yewonnie☼** : she exposed my magic and my accidentally breaking the microwave  
**☼yewonnie☼** : i get bitter

**thumbbae** : is this your **savagery**  
**thumbbae** : at least i'm safe

**☼yewonnie☼** :  
**☼yewonnie☼** :ヽ(◕ܫ◕ヽ)

**thumbbae** : ????  
**thumbbae** : i am safe, right?

**☼yewonnie☼** : i wonder if the spoon will stick to my forehead

**thumbbae** : YEWONNIE  
**thumbbae** : ANSWER ME PLS

**☼yewonnie☼** : i will get another spoon now

**thumbbae** : KIM YEWON

_[thumbbae has changed ☼yewonnie☼'s name to "yehaNO"]_

**thumbbae** : sounds like ayano

**yehaNO** : didn't she jump off a roof?

**thumbbae** : DNOT REMIND ME

**

_dad to: sinnamon roll. - 9:17pm._

**dad** : jeonghan hey

**sinnamon roll** : hey cheollie  
**sinnamon roll** : jun's having an existential crisis on the floor rn

**dad** : what a birthday  
**dad** : but we need to talk

**sinnamon roll** : about me and joshua, right

**dad** : yup  
**dad** : you don't actually want to break up with him, right

**sinnamon roll** : no  
**sinnamon roll** : i said that all in the spur of the moment

**dad** : right

**sinnamon roll** : im still annoyed tho

**dad** : nande

**sinnamon roll** : idk  
**sinnamon roll** : i just dont understand why hes so bitter about it still?  
**sinnamon roll** : we sorted it  
**sinnamon roll** : its like hes actually trying to start drama

**dad** : but he isnt  
**dad** : i doubt he is anyways

**sinnamon roll** : ik he _wouldnt_  
**sinnamon roll** : but why would he suddenly bring that up?

**dad** : hes still upset by it i guess?  
**dad** : maybe we shouldve handled it better  
**dad** : and we should handle this better too  
**dad** : i think the kids know somethings wrong

**sinnamon roll** : yeah  
**sinnamon roll** : even jihoon asked me if everything was ok

**dad** : he does care, you know

**sinnamon roll** : i know  
**sinnamon roll** : he does skinship with me now and i actually feel like the chosen one

**dad** : lucky you

**sinnamon roll** : cheollie

**dad** : yea

**sinnamon roll** : do you think we can work this out?

**dad** : i hope so?  
**dad** : we're strong enough to sort this for good

**sinnamon roll** : i guess  
**sinnamon roll** : i just dont understand why he brought it up  
**sinnamon roll** : im trying to get it but i dont

**dad** : we'll know when we talk it out  
**dad** : ok?

**sinnamon roll** : ok  
**sinnamon roll** : i really do love joshua

**dad** : i think we both do

**sinnamon roll** : i really love you as well

**dad** : with these thighs, how can you not

**sinnamon roll** : tru,,,  
**sinnamon roll** : i just wanna sort this now  
**sinnamon roll** : get over my bitterness

**dad** : then we can all go back to embarrassing the kids

**sinnamon roll** : i hope he listens to me  
**sinnamon roll** : i just love you both equally

**dad** : awww :)

**sinnamon roll** : even tho  
**sinnamon roll** : joshua didnt insult my baking

**dad** : your brownies are shit hannie  
**dad** : you cook like a pro but bake like an infant

**sinnamon roll** : ok OUCH.  
**sinnamon roll** : im going to speak to joshua as quick as i can  
**sinnamon roll** : so i can insult you with him

**dad** : asshole

**sinnamon roll** : :)

**dad** : sigh  
**dad** : love you

**sinnamon roll** : love you too ~~  
**sinnamon roll** : very, very, very much

**dad** : ^^  
**dad** : thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll keep trying my hardest!!
> 
> i only mentioned it slightly in this but happy belated birthday to jun and happy birthday to hoshi rn (in korean time anyway)


	34. late night talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siyeon hecks up, soonhoon talk about life at 3am and the hell that is the 97 liners chat appears
> 
>  
> 
> also, mingyu's ginger hair was an inevitable mention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ~ i'm not sure if updates of this will slow down but i have 7/8 mock exams next week so it might lmao
> 
> also, for the 97 liners names:  
> junglecock - jungkook from bts  
> yugyeommie - yugyeom from got7  
> dab dab - bambam from got7  
> responsible one - jaehyun from nct  
> best mom - jihyo from twice  
> eunha - eunha from gfriend (creative name, ik)  
> ❁y u j u❁ - yuju from gfriend  
> chaeYEAAAAon - chaeyeon from ioi/dia

_sleeping beauty to: the better kang. - 2:51am._

**sleeping beauty** : kyungwon

 **the better kang** : hey minkyung  
**the better kang** : what brings you here at this ungodly hour

 **sleeping beauty** : i have my reasons  
**sleeping beauty** : you and yebin are close, right?

 **the better kang** : she cradled me as i cried over marley and me  
**the better kang** : of course we are  
**the better kang** : why do you ask?

 **sleeping beauty** : just curious

 **the better kang** : (insert eye emoji here)

 **sleeping beauty** : sigh  
**sleeping beauty** : is she mad at me?

 **the better kang** : whyd you think that?

 **sleeping beauty** : she's avoiding me like the plague

 **the better kang** : oh

 **sleeping beauty** : mhm

 **the better kang** : shrug

 **sleeping beauty** : oh, ok  
**sleeping beauty** : just forget i asked then  
**sleeping beauty** : good night kyungwon

 **the better kang** : i have no sleep schedule but night  
**the better kang** : ill question this conversation in the morning

**

_naega hosh™ to: jihoonie. - 2:58am._

**naega hosh™** : jiiiiiiii

 **jihoonie** : Hi?  
**jihoonie** : You're still awake

 **naega hosh™** : as are you

 **jihoonie** : Can't sleep.

 **naega hosh™** : neither can i :9  
**naega hosh™** : penny for your thots?

 **jihoonie** : My thots?

 **naega hosh™** : we both know what i mean ok

 **jihoonie** : I wish I didn't.  
**jihoonie** : It's nothing though, just stupid late night thoughts.

 **naega hosh™** : ahhh  
**naega hosh™** : i hate those  
**naega hosh™** : the hours of self loathe between 1-4am

 **jihoonie** : Yep.

 **naega hosh™** : do you wanna talk about it?  
**naega hosh** ™: maybe we'll fall asleep then

 **jihoonie** : I guess so  
**jihoonie** : I doubt it's important though  
**jihoonie** : My side, that is

 **naega hosh™** : pssh, nonsense  
**naega hosh™** : youre my little important woozi  
**naega hosh™** : i love ur name

 **jihoonie** : I get tired of it sometimes

 **naega hosh™** : O  
**naega hosh™** : be prepared to laff jihoonie because i got the best pun

 **jihoonie** : I'm not preparing for anything.

 **naega hosh™** : you get tired of woozi right?  
**naega hosh™** : one might say it makes you a lil...  
**naega hosh™** : s n o o z i

 **jihoonie** :  
**jihoonie** : I'm preparing for the joke still.

_[naega hosh™ changed jihoonie's name to "snoozi"]_

**snoozi** : I don't have it in me to change this.

 **naega hosh™** : yay!

 **snoozi** : Yay, I guess.

 **naega hosh™** : youre so calming to talk to, in a weird way  
**naega hosh™** : i like these moments

 **snoozi** : ...so do I.

 **naega hosh™** : hey, jihoon

 **snoozi** : Mhm?

 **naega hosh™** : im an ok leader, right?

 **snoozi** : You are  
**snoozi** : Seventeen wouldn't be Seventeen without you, obviously.

 **naega hosh™** : tru  
**naega hosh™** : sometimes i wonder what wouldve happened if you were performance leader instead  
**naega hosh™** : because im never 100% good of a leader

 **snoozi** : Why do you think that?

 **naega hosh™** : idk  
**naega hosh™** : i just accidentally get carried away sometimes  
**naega hosh™** : i wish i could use minghao's ideas  
**naega hosh™** : and jun's and chan's ideas  
**naega hosh™** : but sometimes we cant and they say they dont mind it  
**naega hosh™** : but from time to time i wonder, does it bother them?  
**naega hosh™** : like maybe im not doing all i can as a leader  
**naega hosh™** : but then when we do use their ideas, i feel so proud of them all  
**naega hosh™** : i feel like ive done my role and i love that feeling  
**naega hosh™** : all i want is the best for them and all of you guys with the choreo

 **snoozi** : That's sweet.

 **naega hosh™** : ik  
**naega hosh™** : its who i am

 **snoozi** : I like that about you  
**snoozi** : Your drive to help better everyone.  
**snoozi** : Get confident in yourself first though  
**snoozi** : Master choreographer.

 **naega hosh™** : my kokoro just went doki doki  
**naega hosh™** : ill try tho  
**naega hosh™** : to better our group and give you all the _fine...polished...and smexy_  choreo you demand

 **snoozi** : Do that then  
**snoozi** : Maybe cut down the sexy part.

 **naega hosh™** : dont pretend you didnt like the hip thrusting every album  
**naega hosh™** : its our defining moment

 **snoozi** : We didn't hipthrust in Al1 though.

 **naega hosh™** : thats because the album was pure depression and angst + crazy in love  
**naega hosh™** : also swimming fools, depending on who you ask

 **snoozi** : True.

 **naega hosh™** : sweet jesus you have a lot of pent up angst

 **snoozi** : Fuck yeah I do.  
**snoozi** : I won't deny it.

 **naega hosh™** : sweet  
**naega hosh™** : whats keeping you up now tho?

 **snoozi** : It's silly.

 **naega hosh™** : i dont care how silly it is  
**naega hosh™** : you could tell me youre worried over the financial state of finland rn and i wouldnt care  
**naega hosh™** : because id still listen ^^

 **snoozi** : Ah.  
**snoozi** : I have no choice now, do I?  
**snoozi** : Since you're getting all cheesey on me.

 **naega hosh™** : fufufufufu  
**naega hosh™** : talk away young one

 **snoozi** : Sigh  
snoozi: I get worried about us sometimes.

 **naega hosh™** : us?

 **snoozi** : Yeah  
**snoozi** : Us as a group  
**snoozi** : And us as in you and I.

 **naega hosh™** : oh

 **snoozi** : It's nothing bad.  
**snoozi** : I just worry that one day you'll leave  
**snoozi** : You'll leave me alone and that scares me.  
**snoozi** : And then, one day, you'll all leave  
**snoozi** : No one will ever talk or seek me out again  
**snoozi** : I'll just be alone, or something.

 **naega hosh™** : ...  
**naega hosh™** : ji...

 **snoozi** : Maybe it's the comments getting to me  
**snoozi** : The ones saying I'm not _cut out_ for idol life  
**snoozi** : But the thought of never seeing any of you again  
**snoozi** : Never seeing **you**  again  
**snoozi** : It just scares me so much.

 **naega hosh™** : ji :(

 **snoozi** : Soonyoung.  
**snoozi** : Please  
**snoozi** : Don't leave me

 **naega hosh™** : i wouldnt  
**naega hosh™** : none of us would  
**naega hosh™** : youre our sweet jihoonie, after all

 **snoozi** : Really?

 **naega hosh™** : really.  
**naega hosh™** : lee jihoon, i love you so much  
**naega hosh™** : and i wont be leaving you any time soon

 **snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : thanks.

 **naega hosh™** : it really does get depressing late at nite damn

 **snoozi** : Yeah  
**snoozi** : I wonder why.

 **naega hosh™** : weird  
**naega hosh™** : you ok now tho?

 **snoozi** : I think so  
**snoozi** : Maybe

 **naega hosh™** : can i do smth to make you feel slightly better?  
**naega hosh™** : i dont want you to stay awake worrying

 **snoozi** : Aren't you worried yourself?

 **naega hosh™** : let me be concerned abt you fuckhead

 **snoozi** : Dipshit.

 **naega hosh™** : you typed that scarily quicc

 **snoozi** : I'm a defensive person, Soonyoung

 **naega hosh™** : tru  
**naega hosh™** : is there anything i can do tho?

 **snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : I feel too embarrassed.

 **naega hosh™** : y???  
**naega hosh™** : speaketh up m'loveth

 **snoozi** : Don't do that.

 **naega hosh™** : roger that  
**naega hosh™** : :)

 **snoozi** : Soonyoung

 **naega hosh™** : oui

 **snoozi** : Can you

 **naega hosh™** : ...can i...

 **snoozi** : Is it too much to ask for cuddles at this hour

 **naega hosh™** : CUDDLE CENTRE IS ALWAYS OPEN

 **snoozi** : Ah

 **naega hosh™** : ima pull a sonic  
**naega hosh™** : to get to where you are ~~~

 **snoozi** : Lovely.

 **naega hosh™** : heh  
**naega hosh™** : ji

 **snoozi** : Yes?

 **naega hosh™** : i wont leave you.  
**naega hosh™** : i wont go away  
**naega hosh™** : this boi will tell you as much times as you need to hear it

 **snoozi** : oh

 **naega hosh™** : dont oh me you weak bitch  
**naega hosh™** : just accept it  
**naega hosh™** : i love you

 **snoozi** : love you too

 **naega hosh™** : omo  
**naega hosh™** : what was that?

 **snoozi** : You know what I said

 **naega hosh™** : i cant read jihoonie

 **snoozi** : ily

 **naega hosh™** : i am BLIND  
**naega hosh™** : but pronounced bleened because that sounds cooler

 **snoozi** : You're going to keep this up aren't you

 **naega hosh™** : ??????

 **snoozi** : Sigh.

 **naega hosh™** : :9

 **snoozi** : KWON FUCKING SOONYOUNG

 **naega hosh™** : huh

 **snoozi** : I LOVE YOU SO MUCH EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE THE BIGGEST PAIN IN THE ASS SOMETIMES  
**snoozi** : AND YOU'RE A GREAT PERFORMACE LEADER OK  
**snoozi** : I APPROVE THE BODY ROLLS.  
**snoozi** : BUT MOSTLY YOU  
**snoozi** : I LOVE YOU.  
**snoozi** : That's all out my system now.

 **naega hosh™** : o k wow

 **snoozi** : Yep.

 **naega hosh™** : cuddles??

 **snoozi** : Cuddles.

**

_the boys are back in town. - 5:48am._

**the real OJie** : when i'm sad i just think about eunwoo on the boat ride fearing for her life  
**the real OJie** : i feel significantly happier now

 **eunbubu** : sHUT IT

 **jeonghan's baby** : i love theme park rides!

 **the real OJie** : boat ones are the best now

 **yeBOIII** : she was singing and dancing on the ride whilst eunwoo just died inside

 **eunbubu** : i dnot trust those rides

 **jeonghan's baby** : why not?

 **eunbubu** : no proper straps  
**eunbubu** : they go upside down  
**eunbubu** : i value my life  
**eunbubu** : kinda

 **jeonghan's baby** : kinda?

 **eunbubu** : sorta.

 **the real OJie** : you won't die though  
**the real OJie** : there's science behind it

 **jeonghan's baby** : wonwoo hyung isn't awake at this hour to explain

 **yeBOIII** : whatta loss

 **eunbubu** : i just aint wanna die like that

 **jeonghan's baby** : how do you want to die then?

 **the real OJie** : bit morbid chan

 **jeonghan's baby** : it's a legitimate question T-T

 **eunbubu** : i want to die beside all my taeyeon albums and knowing jessica jung got justice

 **yeBOIII** : can we pick funeral music?

 **eunbubu** : go ahead kiddo

 **the real OJie** : wee woo?

 **jeonghan's baby** : fun suggestion: swimming fools

 **eunbubu** : we arent promoing each other at my **FUNERAL**

 **yeBOIII** : fuck no were not

 **eunbubu** : yebin : D

 **yeBOIII** : [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfyNnUgK8qE) is what well play 

 **eunbubu** : dont come to my fuckin funeral asshat

 **jeonghan's baby** : i would honestly come back to life just to get turnt up once more to that song

 **the real OJie** : same

 **eunbubu** : you aint comin either  
**eunbubu** : fuckin rude

**

_dad to: the pure one. - 10:13am._

**dad** : hey

 **the pure one** : hi.

 **dad** : so  
**dad** : we havent texted in a while wow  
**dad** : how goes it

 **the pure one** : pretty good i guess  
**the pure one** : you?

 **dad** : cool  
**dad** : minghao and jun have made up i think

 **the pure one** : that's good

 **dad** : you and jeonghan can stop arguing now, right?

 **the pure one** : we argued once  
**the pure one** : we haven't spoken since.

 **dad** : he isnt angry at you  
**dad** : just upset you didnt being it up beforehand

 **the pure one** : you're siding with him, aren't you.

 **dad** : no  
**dad** : what he said was wrong  
**dad** : and once you both talk civilly  
**dad** : he'll probably understand

 **the pure one** : probably

 **dad** : look  
**dad** : im so so sorry

 **the pure one** : what for???

 **dad** : making you feel like this  
**dad** : neither of us want you to feel left out or like a third wheel  
**dad** : we all learnt from before

 **the pure one** : none of this is your fault :)  
**the pure one** : i just wish jeonghan understood me better sometimes  
**the pure one** : he's easy to go to for advice most of the time  
**the pure one** : but sometimes he doesn't understand and that hurts.

 **dad** : he isnt doing it on purpose  
**dad** : you know that, right

 **the pure one** : yeah  
**the pure one** : i get we see things differently sometimes  
**the pure one** : i don't know.  
**the pure one** : i just wish this wasn't one of them.

 **dad** : he'll come around  
**dad** : you both will  
**dad** : are you ready to try and talk to him about it?

 **the pure one** : maybe later  
**the pure one** : it's early and we have to leave for the radio later  
**the pure one** : in case it goes badly, i'd rather wait until after.

 **dad** : thats understandable  
**dad** : well  
**dad** : ill leave you to it

 **the pure one** : ok  
**the pure one** : bye seungcheol

 **dad** : bye shua :P

**

_heelies to escape the feelies. (11) - 1:28pm._

**minghoe** : what is **UP** 97 liners?

 **best mom** : the sun?

 **shookmin** : me and yuju are awake!

 **❁y u j u❁** : :D

 **responsible one** : so pure

 **junglecock** : what it be?

 **minghoe** : i got that sweet news and drama

 **dab dab** : im a simple man  
**dab dab** : i c drama  
**dab dab** : i come

 **eunha** : i paused my coffee break for this

 **❁y u j u❁** : you don't like coffee

 **eunha** : please let me be dramatic yuna

 **yugyeommie** : what is it  
**yugyeommie** : did someone die??

 **best mom** : was it that seungkwan kid  
**best mom** : i feel like his humour would get him murdered one day

 **junglecock** : "seungkwan kid"  
**junglecock** : as if your group aint big svt stans

 **best mom** : expose me one more time jungkook  
**best mom** : i will actually beat you harder than seokjin sunbae

 **junglecock** : SHE CANT KEEP GETTING AWAY WITH THE THREATS

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : whassa happening

 **mingyolo** : hey  
**mingyolo** : everyone is here  
**mingyolo** : this feels homely :D

 **responsible one** : in what world is this gc homely

 **mingyolo** : let me believe jaehyun

 **dab dab** : HAO  
**dab dab** : whats ur newz

 **minghoe** : OK lads and laddettes  
**minghoe** : guess who gotta man?

 **eunha** : got a man?

 **❁y u j u❁** : like  
**❁y u j u❁** : you kidnapped someone?

 **responsible one** : wouldn't put it past him  
**responsible one** : his group kidnapped chenle.

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : zhou chenle?  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : monkey laugh boi?

 **yugyeommie** : how could you hao

 **shookmin** : i don't hear any screams or pleas for help though?

 **minghoe** : i didn't kidnap a man  
**minghoe** : we aren't big™ enough for that yet

 **junglecock** : omg  
**junglecock** : could **our** group kidnap a man?

 **best mom** : ours could as well  
**best mom** : nayeon unnie probably would, given the chance

 **eunha** : thats messed up

 **best mom** : you understand my pain eunha

 **responsible one** : wait  
**responsible one** : what do you mean then, minghao?

 **minghoe** : i mean i'm no longer a single bitch now

 **❁y u j u❁** : language!!

 **eunha** : you heard the girl

 **minghoe** : i'm no longer bf free

 **junglecock** : no longer a boyfriend free boy

 **minghoe** : don't use chris chan against me wtf

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : ooo congrats  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : who's the unlucky boy?

 **yugyeommie** : the unlucky fucker

 **minghoe** : STOP BULLYING ME

 **dab dab** : issa fun

 **mingyolo** : is it someone in our group?  
**mingyolo** : im so confused

 **minghoe** :

   
**minghoe** : voilà

 **shookmin** : OH CONGRATS!!!

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : he looks like kim heechul

 **junglecock** : damn he do

 **minghoe** : thx for the support

 **❁y u j u❁** :

   
**❁y u j u❁** : well done!!

 **eunha** : are yall good for each other?  
**eunha** : i dont know junhui very well

 **minghoe** : i hope so???  
**minghoe** : also just call him oppa

 **yugyeommie** : i bet thats what you call him

 **best mom** : yugyeom NO

 **dab dab** : **HIGH FIVE**

 **eunha** : jihyos legit gonna beat you for that tho

 **yugyeommie** : do it  
**yugyeommie** : pussy

 **best mom** : i'll get jungyeon unnie to do it

 **yugyeommie** : NO  
**yugyeommie** : SHE LOOKS STRONK

 **mingyolo** : she prolly is

 **responsible one** : let's just not beat each other?  
**responsible one** : minghao, congratulations for you and junhui hyung getting together  
**responsible one** : i hope it all goes well

 **minghoe** : thanks jaehyun :9

 **❁y u j u❁** : yay for love!

 **shookmin** : yay!

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : yay

 **dab dab** : gay

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : why are you LIKE THIS

 **minghoe** : i literally tell you all before the majority of my group  
**minghoe** : and it turns into this

 **best mom** : what did you expect?

 **junglecock** : we arent civil ppl hao  
**junglecock** : one of my members is currently screamin at table rn like honestly  
**junglecock** : but ive long stopped questioning these ppl

 **eunha** : relatable

 **minghoe** : thanks guys

 **best mom** : no problemo

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : lmao  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : rlly tho congrats

 **dab dab** : do him good hao  
**dab dab** : dab your way into his kokoro

 **minghoe** : forever, bambam ;((

_[dab dab changed minghao's name to "dab 2.0"]_

**dab dab** : BE FREE MY BROTHER

 **dab 2.0** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **responsible one** : i  
**responsible one** : i'm just leaving

 **best mom** : bai jaehyun

 **eunha** : you did us a good one m'dude

 **shookmin** : bye

 **responsible one** : i want to say bye to you but i feel too high up for you seokmin :(

 **shookmin** : STOP IT

 **❁y u j u❁** : dokyeom it's ok ~~~~

 **yugyeommie** : seokmin's gay ass thing for jaehyun  
**yugyeommie** : a classic™ story

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : it just sounds like an angsty fic?

 **dab 2.0** : is ok  
**dab 2.0** : seokmin will get his person

 **mingyolo** : his woman, yes

 **❁y u j u❁** : oh?  
**❁y u j u❁** : who?

 **junglecock** : AH  
**junglecock** : I SEE IT NOW  
**junglecock** : YOU CAN DO IT SEOKMIN

 **best mom** : yuju?

 **❁y u j u❁** : yes???

 **shookmin** : IT'S NOTHING  
**shookmin** : JIHYO IS **CANCELLED**

 **best mom** : OH  
**best mom** : i understand  
**best mom** : also you can't cancel the group mother wth

 **dab dab** : you can do it seokmin ma man

 **eunha** : you rlly can  
**eunha** : trust me

 **❁y u j u❁** : ????????

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : im ?????? as well  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : i believe as well tho

 **dab 2.0** : ;)

 **shookmin** : IT'S TIME FOR ME TO LEAVE BYE

 **yugyeommie** : yeet

 **responsible one** : no.

**

_[hit the kwan changed the chat name to "pledis gang"]_

**hit the kwan** : @yall

 **sleepyeon** : already  
**sleepyeon** : i am scared

 **hit the kwan** : how many rts for a twice fidget spinner

 **sinnamon roll** : how does one get retweets on text

 **thumbbae** : 200 retweets

 **sinnamon roll** : h o w

 **hit the kwan** : ill do it!  
**hit the kwan** : for that twice fidget spinner

 **thumbbae** : 250 and i'll throw in one of those special fans  
**thumbbae** : with a certain member on it

 **hit the kwan** : i want a vernon one  
**hit the kwan** : any marks on it and i will cry

 **thumbbae** : deal

 **sinnamon roll** : i aint even question it anymore

 **sleepyeon** : my unnies and oppas actually suck bye

 **hit the kwan** : time to spin into those dms and get that fan

 **sleepyeon** : jfc

**

_pledis gang. - 4:46pm._

**jerry** : I NEED TO SHAME A CERTAIN DUO RN

 **hansolo** : who

 **jerry** : do you guys remember predebut

 **mingyolo** : no

 **the better kang** : i blocked a lot of predebut happenings

 **dad** : i like to think we all have

 **jerry** : do you guys remember when pledis used to use us for performances

 **the better kang** : like  
**the better kang** : my copycat?

 **mingyolo** : a true bop

 **jerry** : yes but no  
**jerry** : i mean [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJ0G9cAjZwo)

 **the better kang** : oO

 **illa** : unnie!

 **mingyolo** : my people need me  
**mingyolo** : I must go.

_[mingyolo has left the chat]_

**dad** : he escaped

 **nana** : Oh my gosh.

_[jerry added mingyolo to the chat]_

**jerry** : face your past

 **mingyolo** : i don't have the _will_ hyung

 **illa** : you both look really good here though ( i v i )

 **nana** : Thank you Kyla.

 **the better kang** : pledis rlly wanted you two to be the token couple though

 **nana** : They really did. .-.

 **hansolo** : and now you're both gay  
**hansolo** : funny that

 **mingyolo** : why did raina sunbae always want us specifically is my question

 **nana** : I guess we were that good?  
**nana** : I don't know.

 **jerry** : yall are cute tho  
**jerry** : the tol duo

 **mingyolo** : the tol duo  
**mingyolo** : i like that

 **hansolo** : what if they make you do this again

 **jerry** : mama 2017 here we come

 **dad** : both of them became hardcore rappers tho

 **nana** : Rappers can still be cute though.

 **the real OJie** : YOURE THE PROOF OF THAT

 **WONhae manhi** : as are you mingyu

 **jerry** : 1) aw  
**jerry** : 2) ew

 **dad** : napink is cute  
**dad** : wonwoo being affectionate publically feels weird

 **WONhae manhi** : wow thanks dad!

 **dad** : np son

 **nana** : It'd be weird to do that again though.  
**nana** : Anyway, I doubt Pledis is letting Raina out of their basement.

 **dad** : I CAN ONLY PRAY

 **WONhae manhi** : i miss all of them bye

 **mingyolo** : i await mama 2017 now

**

 **yeBOIII** : so  
**yeBOIII** : it seems yall forget something else

 **nana** : Did we?

 **jeonghan's baby** : hello venus got out of the basement tho  
**jeonghan's baby** : it's only as and oc

 **illa** : very true

 **yeBOIII** : not that  
**yeBOIII** : the performance  
**yeBOIII** : unnie, arent you repressing more?

 **nana** : Honestly?  
**nana** : Probably.

 **WONhae manhi** : whatcha mean yebin

 **yeBOIII** : oho  
**yeBOIII** : [WHOOSH ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7CrhshGAjE)

 **WONhae manhi** : N O

 **jeonghan's baby** : wow.  
**jeonghan's baby** : pledis did not have enough for actual actors.

 **mingyolo** : you saying my bf cannot act?

 **jeonghan's baby** : you know what i mean :l

 **jerry** : nayoung noona was gettin around tho

 **nana** : I'm chuckling at the part Wonwoo puts his arm around me.

 **yeBOIII** : YOU BOTH LOOK SO DEAD INSIDE

 **illa** :

   
**illa** : wow.

 **mingyolo** : these performances were actually the best tho

 **nana** : I repressed them all.  
**nana** : Every. single. last. one.

 **jeonghan's baby** : it's ok noona  
**jeonghan's baby** : pre debut was _something_

 **nana** : Thanks Chan. :)

 **mingyolo** : was the something your ginger hair

 **yeBOIII** : damn

 **jeonghan's baby** : actually don't

 **WONhae manhi** :

 

 **nana** : Oh, wow.

 **illa** : it's sorta cute

 **the better kang** : pledis did you wrong so badly

 **mingyolo** : tragic

 **jeonghan's baby** : you think you can insult me, hyung?  
**jeonghan's baby** :

 

 **WONhae manhi** : OH.

 **mingyolo** : CHAN WHY

 **jeonghan's baby** : try again, carrot top.

 **yeBOIII** : boy roasted you hard

 **mingyolo** : i am wounded

 **the better kang** : he sort of reminds me of claus from mother 3

 **jerry** : but he's alive?

 **yeBOIII** : SHHHHHHH

 **jeonghan's baby** : i am emotional donot touch me

 **nana** : -__-  
**nana** : This is just my daily mood from now on.

**

_yehaNO to: illa. - 7:39pm._

**yehaNO** : psstt  
**yehaNO** : kyla!

 **illa** : hi unnie!

 **yehaNO** : i have popcorn  
**yehaNO** : and the living room is empty

 **illa** : tv series marathon?

 **yehaNO** : tv series marathon

 **illa** : i'll set up the tv  
**illa** : i'm in a sherlock mood right now

 **yehaNO** : i'll build the pillow fort!  
**yehaNO** : also salted popcorn :D

 **illa** : sweet is for nerds

 **yehaNO** : let's do this!

 **illa** : :D

**

_sleeping beauty to: sleepyeon. - 9:03pm._

**sleeping beauty** : siyeon  
**sleeping beauty** : park siyeon  
**sleeping beauty** : ddiddi  
**sleeping beauty** : dibidibiddi

 **sleepyeon** : dibidibiddi my name is minho  
**sleepyeon** : lmao rlly what is it

 **sleeping beauty** : i think i've messed up

 **sleepyeon** : messed up what  
**sleepyeon** : give me a clue here unnie

 **sleeping beauty** : with yebin  
**sleeping beauty** : she doesn't like me

 **sleepyeon** : girl wym?  
**sleepyeon** : she looks at you the way eunwoo unnie looks like biscuits  
**sleepyeon** : and the way i look at myself :)

 **sleeping beauty** : i was trying to get close to her but i messed up  
**sleeping beauty** : she just doesn't want to be around me now  
**sleeping beauty** : it's like she's distancing herself

 **sleepyeon** : o h

 **sleeping beauty** : what?

 **sleepyeon** : please don't tell me you did the thing  
**sleepyeon** : told her she was being lowkey clingy

 **sleeping beauty** : i told her lightly  
**sleeping beauty** : you said it would make her confess??

 **sleepyeon** : DUDE I TOLD YOU THAT AT LIKE 3AM  
**sleepyeon** : YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED

 **sleeping beauty** : FUCK  
**sleeping beauty** : now she probably thinks i hate her wtf

 **sleepyeon** : unnie i'm sorry

 **sleeping beauty** : no don't be  
**sleeping beauty** : i should have been more straight forward

 **sleepyeon** : i s2g she does like you tho  
**sleepyeon** : just a bit of a misunderstanding

 **sleeping beauty** : i can't come back from this tho can i

 **sleepyeon** : you can  
**sleepyeon** : somehow  
**sleepyeon** : you just gotta be honest

 **sleeping beauty** : what if it's better like this tho?  
**sleeping beauty** : i mean she's moving on

 **sleepyeon** : wtf no?  
**sleepyeon** : why is it better

 **sleeping beauty** : i don't deserve her  
**sleeping beauty** : yebin's too good

 **sleepyeon** : we talkin about kang yebin right  
**sleepyeon** : same girl who called herself a class a thot

 **sleeping beauty** : yeah...

 **sleepyeon** : you two are p good together tho  
**sleepyeon** : don't let my shitty advice get to you gomen

 **sleeping beauty** : dw  
**sleeping beauty** : thanks ddiddi  
**sleeping beauty** : i'll update you if i ever feel like death again

 **sleepyeon** : that makes the two of us unnie  
**sleepyeon** : no problem tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! yall are too nice in the comments honestly im sob
> 
> i'll keep trying my hardest ~ (^^)


	35. kyungwon the soft hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more predebut memories, chan and kyla play pokemon and kim yewon and lee seokmin continue to save us all with their purity 
> 
> also that jihancheol stuff gets cleared up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm not as satisfied with this chapter as i left the jihancheol stuff sort of... vague? i'm sorry orz ;-;
> 
> i'm also really, REALLY bitter over the pd101 results (knetz casually admitting their racism i actually cannot anymore)
> 
> aight

_pledis gang. - 2:40pm._

**sleepyeon** : YO

 **dab 2.0** : hola

 **sleepyeon** : i was reading over the midsummers night sweetness convo  
**sleepyeon** : so much mocking of nayoung unnie and wonwoo&mingyu oppa

 **mingyolo** : i am unloved in my own band and company

 **naega hosh™** : got dat right

 **mingyolo** : :(

 **sleepyeon** : oh oppa  
**sleepyeon** : how badly are you all repressing things?

 **naega hosh™** : wym?

 **eunbubu** : shes got receipts  
**eunbubu** : i sense it now

 **sleepyeon** : i do :)  
**sleepyeon** : you aren't safe either unnie

 **eunbubu** : oh no

 **dab 2.0** : what is it?

 **sleepyeon** : [jajang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YhiSmpC5I4)!

 **hansolo** : nO  
**hansolo** : I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS

 **naega hosh™** : bye  
**naega hosh™** : gonna see if the ceo still wants to make a pledis boyz

 **the real OJie** : nayoung unnie looks like a model

 **dab 2.0** : you sorta do as well

 **the real OJie** : i know :3  
**the real OJie** : i was attached to marshall lee the entire time tho ;(

 **naega hosh™** : DAMN YOU

 **sleepyeon** : i was just surfing online and i found it  
**sleepyeon** : oho

 **eunbubu** : i aint gonna lie  
**eunbubu** : i physically dont rember doing this

 **jerry** : was it your body double?

 **the real OJie** : jeon eunwoo is dead & was replaced by a look alike: a conspiracy thread

 **jerry** :

 

**the real OJie** : gASP

 **dab 2.0** : mingyu looks so into it tho

 **mingyolo** : i am a serious actor

 **WONhae manhi** : since WHEN

 **mingyolo** : since ALWAYS

 **jerry** : the girl i was with is no longer here tho ;(

 **nana** : Park Nayoung didn't leave the company because of you.

 **sleepyeon** : it was actually bc of unnie  
**sleepyeon** : she was jelly

 **naega hosh™** : 2 nayoungs? in my company?  
**naega hosh™** : its more likely than you think

 **sleepyeon** : THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE

 **nana** : I didn't kill her off either?

 **jerry** : shure

 **WONhae manhi** : pledis had a kink for putting nayoung noona and mingyu together

 **eunbubu** : visuals 4 dayz

 **mingyolo** : we got to know each other really well though!

 **nana** : That's true. :)

 **mingyolo** : on the set of my copycat  
**mingyolo** : we just sorta nodded at each other

 **the real OJie** : kyoot ;w;

 **sleepyeon** : now that i think about it  
**sleepyeon** : pledis puts eunwoo unnie and hansol together

 **jerry** : just hansol?

 **sleepyeon** : we are past the formalities

 **hansolo** : oh gee thanks

 **eunbubu** : GEE GEE GEE GEE BABY BABY BABY

 **jerry** : GEE GEE GEE GEE B-B-BABY

 **nana** : Maybe it was because of their ages?

 **eunbubu** : were both p visual

 **hansolo** : thanks

 **dab** **2.0** : started off with this  
**dab 2.0** : ended with the sickness duet

 **sleepyeon** : O  
**sleepyeon** : DON'T REMIND ME

 **mingyolo** : our members just teared up  
**mingyolo** : like "hansol, our son we LOVE YOU"

 **hansolo** : you're embarrassing me hyung ~~

 **mingyolo** : mianhae ~~~~~~~

 **eunbubu** : issa emotional bop

 **the real OJie** : it really is :(

 **jerry** : OK  
**jerry** : can we all agree that i saved this performance with the snow

 **dab 2.0** : what now

 **jerry** : NEAR THE END  
**jerry** : LOOK AT ME

 **nana** : Oh, wow.

 **jerry** : ty

 **sleepyeon** : you did it oppa  
**sleepyeon** : snow machine what? we have wen junhui

 **jerry** : merci ;D

 **WONhae manhi** : this is nice  
**WONhae manhi** : im still gonna repress this memory tho

 **the real OJie** : because of minkyung unnie being partnered with you?  
**the real OJie** : for shame

 **WONhae manhi** : not that  
**WONhae manhi** : i just look really  
**WONhae manhi** : edgy  
**WONhae manhi** : i need to establish myself as a truly chill dude

 **nana** : Don't call yourself that.

 **dab 2.0** : he failed normal people school sorry

 **WONhae manhi** : shut it fappyhao

 **dab 2.0** : WEEB

 **naega hosh™** : we should all chill

 **sleepyeon** : right  
**sleepyeon** : let's all just chill  
**sleepyeon** : and crack open a cold one with the boys

_[WONhae manhi removed sleepyeon from the chat]_

**WONhae manhi** : you are all free from sin

 **nana** : Thank you.

**

 **sleeping beauty** : heh  
**sleeping beauty** : i can't get over soonyoung oppa having the pink hair

 **naega hosh™** : LOOK  
**naega hosh™** : i have regrets

 **jerry** : i understand

 **nana** : Is this alluding to your bright blonde hair?

 **jerry** : p much

 **naega hosh™** : dont compare me to that  
**naega hosh™** : your bright blonde hair was just tragic tbh

 **sleeping beauty** : lol

 **jerry** : this is discrimination  
**jerry** : im leaving  
**jerry** : pledis can blacklist me from programs idc

 **naega hosh™** : bye

 **sleeping beauty** : sayonara

**

_illa to: jeonghan's baby. - 3:17pm._

**illa** : hey chan!

 **jeonghan's baby** : hey hey  
**jeonghan's baby** : how are you?

 **illa** : i'm fine!  
**illa** : how about you?

 **jeonghan's** **baby** : i'm doing good too  
**jeonghan's baby** : are you feeling better about before?  
**jeonghan's baby** : i saw things being said online :(

 **illa** : that's fine now :>  
**illa** : i don't need to prove myself to antis aha  
**illa** : thanks for your concern!

 **jeonghan's baby** : no problem

 **illa** : do you want to play pokémon together?  
**illa** : if you're not busy

 **jeonghan's baby** : sure :D  
**jeonghan's baby** : the hyungs are all doing their own things right now anyways

 **illa** : pokémon sun and moon?

 **jeonghan's baby** : yeah  
**jeonghan's baby** : be prepared to lose to my primarina

 **illa** : ah, my starter was rowlet  
**illa** : i'll beat you :D

 **jeonghan's baby** : try it dork >:3

 **illa** : certainly, loser

 **jeonghan's baby** : oh, also  
**jeonghan's baby** : word of warning  
**jeonghan's baby** : please don't question why my jolteon is called donglord

 **illa** : welp ok  
**illa** : for the same reason  
**illa** : please don't question depression the mimikyu

 **jeonghan's baby** : which noona was it

 **illa** : sungyeon unnie  
**illa** : she named it depression and then sent it to me  
**illa** : it was level 100 though and i love mimikyu with all of my heart so it's fine :D

 **jeonghan's baby** : mimikyu deserves better

 **illa** : it does :<  
**illa** : what about donglord then

 **jeonghan's baby** : soonyoung hyung hates me occasionally  
**jeonghan's baby** : i don't have it in me to change the name back anymore

 **illa** : it's ok  
**illa** : depression will overtake donglord

 **jeonghan's baby** : that sounds eerily like a threat D:

 **illa** : :3

 **jeonghan's baby** : you're going down punk  
**jeonghan's baby** : i'm channelling my inner minghao hyung

 **illa** : i'll channel my inner eunwoo unnie then

 **jeonghan's baby** : which means?

 **illa** : ahem  
**illa** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
_[cut for length]_

**

_pledis gang. - 5:02pm._

**yehaNO** : guess what i'm wearing!

 **hit the kwan** : clothes

 **thumbbae** : you complete simpleton

 **yehaNO** : i'm wearing the smile that you all give me!!! ♡҉٩(*´︶`*)۶҉

 **yeBOIII** : thats so cute!

 **shookmin** : i'm smiling now!

 **yehaNO** : you're wearing the smile i just gave you!!

 **shookmin** : :D  
**shookmin** : you're so cute yewonnie!!  
**shookmin** : if you were a triangle you would be an _acute_  triangle!

 **yehaNO** : oppa you're so sweet!!  
**yehaNO** : you're like a camera!

 **shookmin** : why a camera?

 **yehaNO** : because everytime i look at you i smile!!! (*⁰▿⁰*)

 **shookmin** : waaaaa (^^) thank you yewonnie ~

 **thumbbae** : i don't  
**thumbbae** : what just happened

 **hit the kwan** : 

**thumbbae** : ACCURATE AF

**

_wonwoo's spicy memes (6) - 7:02pm._

**WONhae manhi** : hey  
**WONhae manhi** : why is the hyung line chat so dead omg

 **snoozi** : I think we all know why

 **WONhae manhi** : do we  
**WONhae manhi** : have i missed something

 **jerry** : theres just a bit of tension  
**jerry** : that needs to be _resolved_

 **WONhae manhi** : OH that ok

 **dad** : maybe its already sorted?

 **jerry** : ...  
**jerry** : joshua hyung ~ are you here

 **the pure one** : i'm here ^^

 **WONhae manhi** : noice

 **naega hosh™** : jeonghan hyung my motha  
**naega hosh™** : where you at

 **sinnamon roll** : im here.

 **dad** : ah

 **jerry** : sorted, kk dad

 **snoozi** : Sounds fake but ok

 **naega hosh™** : stop memeing pls

 **snoozi** : Never

 **naega hosh™** : ill punch you  
**naega hosh™** : in the mouth  
**naega hosh™** : with my mouth  
**naega hosh™** : we're kissing now! we should do this more often

 **jerry** : need me a freak like dat

 **WONhae manh** i: lmao  
**WONhae manhi** : you should sort the tension btw :)  
**WONhae manhi** : wonwoo out

 **naega hosh™** : stay out

 **WONhae manhi** : allkpop? hello? kwon soonyoung is actually a bully

**

_sinnamon roll to: the pure one. - 5:45pm._

**sinnamon roll** : hey

 **the pure one** : hi.

 **sinnamon roll** : right  
**sinnamon roll** : i see where this is going  
**sinnamon roll** : youre still mad at me

 **the pure one** : kind of  
**the pure one** : as are you though...

 **sinnamon roll** : i know.  
**sinnamon roll** : what have i done to anger you  
**sinnamon roll** : if were gonna sort this out we might as well do it now

 **the pure one** : it's that sort of thing, jeonghan.

 **sinnamon roll** : what

 **the pure one** : sometimes you're just so indifferent to us  
**the pure one** : if you don't understand the issue, you won't bother to listen to it  
**the pure one** : all i wanted you two to know is that i still feel awful about you lying to me before  
**the pure one** : i didn't want you to suddenly threaten break up  
**the pure one** : that's not how you deal with things?

 **sinnamon roll** : literally who are you to question me  
**sinnamon roll** : weve sorted the dating issue and reassured you so much that it isnt that deep  
**sinnamon roll** : me and seungcheol **DO** like you equally

 **the pure one** : then why do you always run when i confront you about these sort of things?  
**the pure one** : i'm not a third wheel jeonghan!  
**the pure one** : and i'd rather not have to be considered one

 **sinnamon roll** : you arent a third wheel omg

 **the pure one** : that's how it feels  
**the pure one** : i just want you to try and understand me the way you understand seungcheol  
**the pure one** : i want to feel like this really is a proper relationship all the time

 **sinnamon roll** : then help me to understand  
**sinnamon roll** : ill listen.  
**sinnamon roll** : just tell me

 **the pure one** : i just did?  
**the pure one** : i feel like a third wheel in this relationship  
**the pure one** : you and seungcheol share everything and pour your hearts out to each other  
**the pure one** : you do things with him that i'm not even considered for  
**the pure one** : i want to belong jeonghan  
**the pure one** : i love you both and it hurts

 **sinnamon roll** :  
**sinnamon roll** : ok

 **the pure one** : ok?  
**the pure one** : that's your response????

 **sinnamon roll** : im processing this  
**sinnamon roll** : ok

 **the pure one** : ok isn't an accurate response to this :/  
**the pure one** : do you even care in the first place?

 **sinnamon roll** : i do???? wtf

 **the pure one** : then why do you always run when i try to reach out?  
**the pure one** : why don't you try?

 **sinnamon roll** : because i cant

 **the pure one** : ?

 **sinnamon rol** l: look  
**sinnamon roll** : im not the best at expressing my love to you  
**sinnamon roll** : im sorry

 **the pure one** : you're sorry. ok.

 **sinnamon roll** : can you stop being a passive aggressive fuck for a second

 **the pure one** : there it is.

 **sinnamon roll** : JOSHUA CAN YOU SHUT UP FFS  
**sinnamon roll** : you want to know why i hole up and run? fine  
**sinnamon roll** : you mean a lot to me and i dont want to hurt you  
**sinnamon roll** : ive built up a front  
**sinnamon roll** : i didnt make the proper effort to understand you because i dont want to understand you

 **the pure one** : what?

 **sinnamon roll** : if i really understood that i was upsettin you then itd hurt me  
**sinnamon roll** : so i blocked it all out  
**sinnamon roll** : i kept going because i never thought itd lead to this of all things

 **the pure one** : that's your explanation...?

 **sinnamon** **roll** : its a bad one ik but i dont want to explain

 **the pure one** : jeonghan.  
**the pure one** : you need to  
**the pure one** : for once, i need to understand.

 **sinnamon roll** :  
**sinnamon roll** : where are you

 **the pure one** : living room with seokmin and jun

 **sinnamon roll** : come to the dorm rooms  
**sinnamon roll** : we should talk  
**sinnamon roll** : im alone

 **the pure one** : ok.

 **sinnamon roll** : ok.

**

_pledis gang. - 7:25pm._

**the better kang** : once i was a hoe  
**the better kang** : im admittin it

 **dab 2.0** :

   
**dab 2.0** : I WON'T TAKE IT BACK BC I DID THE SHIT

 **the better kang** : AY

 **sleepyeon** : you literally cry whenever someone dies on a tv show

 **the better kang** : actually burn

 **dab 2.0** : kyungwon's a soft hoe

 **sleepyeon** : she is _the softest hoe_

 **the better kang** : still a better and softer hoe than yebin

 **dab 2.0** : beef  
**dab 2.0** : i'm all for it

 **sleepyeon** : anyone who says they don't live for drama is lying  
**sleepyeon** : we all for that shit

**

_yebean to: the cutest kang. - 7:34pm._

**yebean** : when will u chill

 **the cutest kang** : wym yebinnie

 **yebean** : your name  
**yebean** : we both know its lies

 **the cutest kang** : 

  
**the cutest kang** : sorry, just sipping my truth tea hunty!

 **yebean** :

   
**yebean** : im cute bc nayoung unnie said so

 **the cutest kang** : shes our mom shes obliged to say those things

 **yebean** : she called me a pain in the neck once  
**yebean** : or a couple times actually  
**yebean** : i dont think its the kind mother look shes going for

 **the cutest kang** : ;(

_[the cutest kang changed their name to queen kang]_

**queen kang** : right

 **yebean** : pourquoi

 **queen kang** : youre cute enough

 **yebean** : ik :)

 **queen kang** : the minkyung situation hasnt changed has it?

 **yebean** : nop  
**yebean** : she just looks really sad  
**yebean** : but its for the best!  
**yebean** : if i get over her then we can go back to old times!

 **queen kang** : hmmmm  
**queen kang** : i feel like were all missin somethin here  
**queen kang** : i just cant figure out what

 **yebean** : youve been watching too many fan theories :/

 **queen kang** : OK but what if ash really IS in a coma??????  
**queen kang** : WHY HASNT HE AGED

 **yebean** : get a job

 **queen kang** : i do have job  
**queen kang** : its annoying you ~ my bestie

 **yebean** : rood

 **queen kang** : ay  
**queen kang** : you luv me

 **yebean** : sure queer kang  
**yebean** : QUEEN *

 **queen kang** : your phone knos me better than you  
**queen kang** : 

**yebean** : you pain me

 **queen kang** : ik ;)

 **yebean** : im LEAVING i need to watch kyla get owned by chan again

 **queen kang** : so long, yeah bin

 **yebean** : farewell kangwon

**

_dad to: sinnamon roll. - 8:37pm._

**dad** : hannie  
**dad** : please tell me its sorted

 **sinnamon roll** : we spoke

 **dad** : oh praise be  
**dad** : it went well??

 **sinnamon roll** : yeah  
**sinnamon roll** : ive been a shit boyfriend  
**sinnamon roll** : ugh

 **dad** : dont stress yourself over it  
**dad** : you havent been the best during this  
**dad** : youve been there for us other times tho so dont worry

 **sinnamon roll** : i guess so  
**sinnamon roll** : i wont run anymore

 **dad** : thats good!

 **sinnamon roll** : yeah  
**sinnamon roll** : my head hurts slightly

 **dad** : stop le stress

 **sinnamon roll** : ima try shhhh

**

_[dad added sinnamon roll and the pure one to "momthers reunion"]_

**dad** : hey

 **the pure one** : hi

 **dad** : we good now?

 **the pure one** : yep!  
**the pure one** : i feel awkward knowing the kids have been trying to avoid the tension though haha

 **dad** : true  
**dad** : ANYWAY i have called you both here for one purpose

 **sinnamon roll** : that is???

 **dad** : cuddle times

 **the pure one** : i'm in

 **sinnamon roll** : as am i  
**sinnamon roll** : might help my headache as well rip

 **dad** : bring in the cuddles my mans  
**dad** : bring em in

 **the pure one** : please don't say my mans

 **sinnamon roll** : hes such an old man

 **the pure one** : cheollie, don't throw your back out

 **dad** : you know what  
**dad** : i missed the cuddles  
**dad** : did not miss the insults.

**

_kyla's eyebrows (4) - 10:49pm._

**sleepyeon** :

   
**sleepyeon** : blessing you all with my presence hey

 **illa** : you look pretty unnie!

 **thumbbae** : xtunning

 **sleepyeon** : no

 **illa** : xo xophisticated

 **thumbbae** : ximply xparkling xiyeon

 **sleepyeon** : STOP

 **yehaNO** : you look xoft!!

 **sleepyeon** : YEWON NOT YOU TOO  
**sleepyeon** : CHOKE

 **illa** : that's not very nice :<

 **thumbbae** : just xickening xiyeon

_[sleepyeon has left the chat]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'll try my hardest ~
> 
> also, for the jihancheol stuff, jeonghan basically has a hard time opening up to ppl who he loves a lot bc he's scared they'll hate the real him? something like that, i wish i could've gotten it across better though so i do apologise aha


	36. kim samuel deserved better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a familiar face returns briefly, mingyu has a 50% survival rate and parents court is in session
> 
> \+ minkyung gets turnt up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm sorry for updating so late, i've had 6 tests so far and 2 more next week lmao, so i had to do that sweet GCSE revision  
> thank you for being patient!! :P

_pledis gang. - 5:25pm._

**eunbubu** : knetz can choke

 **jeonghan's baby** : hi to you as well noona

 **eunbubu** : YALL KNO Y

 **naega hosh™** :  
┏┓  
┃┃╱╲ in this  
┃╱╱╲╲ house  
╱╱╭╮╲╲ we  
▔▏┗┛▕▔ appreciate  
╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲  
  kim arredondo samuel  
╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲  
▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

 **the real OJie** : A LIL LOUDER FOR THE PPL IN THE BACK

 **sinnamon roll** : jieqiong's face when jonghyun was announced 14th tho

 **the real OJie** : nah  
**the real OJie** : kim jonghyun didnt take the least lines and lead his team everytime for 14TH PLACE SMH IM **ANGERY**  
**the real OJie** : MINHYUN OPPA DEBUTING ALONE AND I AM STILL CRYING

 **jeonghan's baby** : i wish it went differently  
**jeonghan's baby** : i can't help but feel like the results weren't correct :(

 **jerry** : ppl deadass not voting for samuel bc of his race  
**jerry** : thats disgusting bYE

_[eunbubu changed the chat name to "mnet failed us"]_

**nana** : That's the thing with survival shows.  
**nana** : People get looked over, unfortunately.

 **the real OJie** : LIKE DANI

 **nana** : I miss Dani still.

 **queen kang** : im still sobbing over the results tho

 **naega hosh™** : kim samuel, kim jonghyun, kang baekho and choi minki deserved better than they fucking got

 **eunbubu** : issa injustice

 **jerry** : seungcheol hyung left to watch the final  
**jerry** : where is he now

 **nana** : Oh right.  
**nana** : I saw him with the parents.  
**nana** : I thought he came to support Nu'est...

 **sinnamon roll** : tbh he just left saying he had kids to support  
**sinnamon roll** : left me with 10 children  
**sinnamon roll** : one of which injured himself

 **hit the kwan** : hyung im sorry

 **sinnamon roll** : you literally launched yourself at the wall WTF

 **hit the kwan** : I HAD A THEORY OK

 **queen kang** : a theory you say???

 **eunbubu** : NO  
**eunbubu** : SHH

 **jerry** : theory: seungcheol hyung is having beef w mnet rn

 **nana** : Seungcheol, please refrain from trying to fight Mnet.  
**nana** : Your contract _will_ be on the line.

 **jeonghan's baby** : who will lead us D:

 **the real OJie** : jihoon oppa?

 **jeonghan's baby** : no  
**jeonghan's baby** : i can't imagine him saying the SAY THE NAME part

 **dad** : i have returned.

 **eunbubu** : he used puncutuation

 **jerry** : o shit

 **nana** : Welcome back.

 **sinnamon roll** : whereve you been??

 **dad** : court.  
**dad** : obtaining legal custody of samuel

 **nana** : Oh my god.

 **naega hosh™** : DID U DO IT DAD

 **dad** : pledis threatened me so not exactly  
**dad** : in reality, i honestly spent time talking to samuel and the nu'est members again

 **eunbubu** : AND????

_[dad added samuel~ to the chat]_

**dad** : WELCOME TO THE FAMILY.

 **samuel~** : hi?  
**samuel~** : i'm confused lmao

 **eunbubu** : SAMUEL  
**eunbubu** : THIS NOONA IS SUPPORTIN YOU ALL THE WAY OK?

 **samuel~** : thank you  
**samuel~** : who exactly is everyone

 **jeonghan's baby** : samuel hi!!

 **samuel~** : chan hyung hi!

 **jeonghan's baby** : i'm sorry you didn't debut :(  
**jeonghan's baby** : we all think you deserved to

 **queen kang** : you were robbed man

 **jerry** : were all bitter on ur behalf honestly

 **samuel~** : thanks :P  
**samuel~** : i haven't spoken to a lot of you in ages wow

 **nana** : Hello Samuel. :)  
**nana** : This is Nayoung, by the way.

 **samuel~** : hi nayoung noona :)  
**samuel~** : i love your work in ioi!

 **nana** : Thank you. :)  
**nana** : I'm suddenly even more bitter you didn't debut.

 **dad** : if pledis let us re adopt you i would  
**dad** : sigh  
**dad** : youre a good kid muel

 **queen kang** : fight the racists sammy  
**queen kang** : (also this is kyungwon but u aint kno me)

 **samuel~** : yuha, right?

 **queen kang** : AY HA  
**queen kang** : TY

 **sleepyeon** : whats goin on

 **samuel~** : ah  
**samuel~** : siyeon.

 **sleepyeon** : samuel.

 **jerry** : why does siyeon have beef with everyone honestly

 **sleepyeon** : i fight a lotta people if you havent noticed

 **hansolo** : samuel!

 **samuel~** : vernon hi!!!

 **hansolo** : brb i'm so emotional  
**hansolo** : i'm bitter you didn't debut  
**hansolo** : you've gone through a lot

 **samuel~** : don't worry :9  
**samuel~** : thank you all for the support lol  
**samuel~** : i'm happy to speak to you all

 **nana** : You can only get better from here. :)

 **samuel~** : yeah  
**samuel~** : i made good friends on pd101 anyway :D

 **the real OJie** : somi says that daehwi kid and you harassed each other

 **samuel~** : out of love  
**samuel~** : i like to think

 **hansolo** : that's nice

 **samuel~** : welp  
**samuel~** : i shall take my leave now!

 **dad** : bye samuel!  
**dad** : ill fight knetz and mnet for you

 **nana** : Please don't do that.

 **queen kang** : ALSO kid  
**queen kang** : dont change urself

 **eunbubu** : YEE  
**eunbubu** : ur nose looks fine™  
**eunbubu** : and ur heritage is hella cool  
**eunbubu** : aint ur fault ppl be racist

 **samuel~** : thank you noona :9  
**samuel~** : i'll cheer you all on!  
**samuel~** : pristin and seventeen fighting!

 **jeonghan's baby** : is it bad i'm tearing up

 **sinnamon roll** : ive been sobbing for the past 20 mins honestly

 **samuel~** : don't cry hyungs ~  
**samuel~** : i should go now though  
**samuel~** : thank you for talking to me!

 **nana** : Thank you too. :)

 **dad** : always  
**dad** : remember, we'll always be your family samuel  
**dad** : no matter what

 **samuel~** : thank you hyung  
**samuel~** : bye!! :9

_[samuel~ has left the chat]_

**hansolo** : oh  
**hansolo** : i am emotional in the club

 **eunbubu** : same here ugh

 **nana** : He's grown up into such a talented young boy...

 **dad** : im will get pledis to take him back in one of these days  
**dad** : so knetz can catch these hands

 **jeonghan's baby** : dad  
**jeonghan's baby** : please don't reference memes

 **dad** : did i use it correctly?

 **the real OJie** : don't answer that kids

 **jerry** : seungcheol hyung is honestly like that that one video  
**jerry** : the one with the guy telling the cat hell get it outta there  
**jerry** : except samuel is the cat

 **hansolo** : he'll do well  
**hansolo** : i know he will.

 **nana** : Of course he will.

 **eunbubu** : point still stands  
**eunbubu** : knetz can choke

 **jerry** : on deez nuts

 **nana** : You just had to end this on a poor note, Junhui.

**

_sleeping beauty to: yebean. - 6:08pm._

**sleeping beauty** : hey yebin

 **yebean** : oh  
**yebean** : hey unnie

 **sleeping beauty** : so  
**sleeping beauty** : are you busy right now?

 **yebean** : kind of  
**yebean** : im with sungyeon right now

 **sleeping beauty** : oh really?

 **yebean** : yeah soz

 **sleeping beauty** : nvm then  
**sleeping beauty** : uh  
**sleeping beauty** : bye

 **yebean** : bye

**

_yebean to: thumbbae. - 6:12pm._

**yebean** : SUNGYEON

 **thumbbae** : wHAT  
**thumbbae** : i'm trying to produce the next korean anthem  
**thumbbae** : just kidding but can you imagine if we got that big

 **yebean** : shhhh i need your help

 **thumbbae** : you're being coherent  
**thumbbae** : that's worrying  
**thumbbae** : what's wrong

 **yebean** : look  
**yebean** : if minkyung unnie asks, im with you rn

 **thumbbae** : ?  
**thumbbae** : did you anger her again

 **yebean** : no  
**yebean** : just do it please  
**yebean** : i owe you just tell her if she asks

 **thumbbae** : ok ?  
**thumbbae** : should i be worried

 **yebean** : no  
**yebean** : thats all i wanted to ask  
**yebean** : bye kid  
**yebean** : have fun producing

 **thumbbae** : ok  
**thumbbae** : still concerned but ok?

**

_mnet failed us. - 8:40pm._

**WONhae manhi** : my husband is leaving me  
**WONhae manhi** : i dont know if he'll return the same as he is now

 **yehaNO** : what's happening? ヾ(´･ ･｀｡)ノ”

 **WONhae manhi** : he may die out there

 **sleepyeon** : it's mingyu oppa lmao  
**sleepyeon** : ofc he'll die

 **mingyolo** : i love how much faith you all have in me!

 **yehaNO** : what's going on ~~?

 **hit the kwan** : hes going on law of the jungle  
**hit the kwan** : mingyu hyung is clumsy af sometimes tho so were betting on his life

 **sleepyeon** : what are the options?

 **hit the kwan** : will they have to airlift him back or will he survive out there

 **snoozi** : I said airlift.

 **mingyolo** : of course you would hyung

 **snoozi** : I know you well, Mingyu

 **WONhae manhi** : i dont want to lose my bf to the jungle :(  
**WONhae manhi** : plz dont die mingyu

 **mingyolo** : i won't!  
**mingyolo** : please have faith in me for once people

 **yehaNO** : i believe in you oppa!

 **mingyolo** : thank you yewonnie :D

 **WONhae manhi** : i want to believe in you baby

 **mingyolo** : please do then <3  
**mingyolo** : i'll come home safe

 **sleepyeon** : ew

 **hit the kwan** : ew x2

 **snoozi** : Seungkwan, you can't say anything

 **hit the kwan** : what have i done exactly

 **snoozi** : You and Hansol.

 **hit the kwan** : HYUNG  
**hit the kwan** : IM MEANT TO BE THE DONGSAENG YOU LOVE

 **snoozi** : I tolerate you  
**snoozi** : I don't play favourites.

 **sleepyeon** : that's what nayoung unnie says  
**sleepyeon** : we know it's a lie  
**sleepyeon** : her faves are yewon and kyla

 **WONhae manhi** : tbh theyre my faves as well  
**WONhae manhi** : you scare me :(

 **sleepyeon** : hey  
**sleepyeon** : i'm soft  
**sleepyeon** : sometimes.

 **eunbubu** : u held my phone alarm to my POOR EARS  
**eunbubu** : im just lucky ur alarm is wee woo

 **hit the kwan** : that self promo

 **sleepyeon** : thanks

 **WONhae manhi** : tbh jihoon's faves are probably minghao, chan and hansol

 **yehaNO** : not seokmin oppa??

 **snoozi** : He mocks me  
**snoozi** : A lot.

 **mingyolo** :

   
**mingyolo** : you poor man

 **snoozi** : I'm bitter  
**snoozi** : Hansol doesn't have it in him to mock me  
**snoozi** : Me and Minghao share a mutual _"fear"_ for lack of better word, of each other.

 **sleepyeon** : damn

 **mingyolo** : i wasn't even considered

 **hit the kwan** : hyung ily <3 sworry

 **snoozi** : I forgive you  
**snoozi** : Though I won't forget

 **hit the kwan** : if thats what it takes then ok :(

 **mingyolo** : aaa what does a man even take to the jungle with him

 **yehaNO** : essentials!  
**yehaNO** : also something to brighten up your day!

 **mingyolo** : awe

 **snoozi** : Cute.

 **sleepyeon** : clothes  
**sleepyeon** : you gotta get your own food

 **eunbubu** : bring urself

 **WONhae manhi** : does the jungle have trees to hide behind

 **mingyolo** : i think so?  
**mingyolo** : i'm certain indonesia has trees

 **sleepyeon** : indonesia, without a doubt, contains trees

 **WONhae manhi** : kk

 **mingyolo** : why?

 **WONhae manhi** : wanking material

 **hit the kwan** : wHAT  
**hit the** **kwan** :

 

 **eunbubu** : wonwoo oppa a freak  
**eunbubu** : i respeckt tat

 **snoozi** : Wonwoo

 **WONhae manhi** : hello

 **snoozi** : You see the menu bar next to my contact name

 **WONhae manhi** : yeah?

 **snoozi** : You see the "delete contact" choice?

 **WONhae manhi** : i do

 **snoozi** : Good  
**snoozi** : Click it.  
**snoozi** : I don't want you to have my number anymore, you filthy fucker.

 **sleepyeon** : RIP

 **mingyolo** : i  
**mingyolo** : i'm going to pack my bag alone

 **WONhae manhi** : want some help?

 **mingyolo** : oook

 **hit the kwan** : where is joshua hyung when you need him smh

 **sleepyeon** : figuring out a way to leave your band?

 **snoozi** : I wouldn't even blame him tbh

**

 **yehaNO** : oh! wait  
**yehaNO** : what's wanking???

 **hit the kwan** : he meant waiting *

 **sleepyeon** : it's NOTHING UNNIE

 **snoozi** : This is so surreal

 **dab 2.0** : wanking is the act of masturbating yourself or someone else  
**dab 2.0** : typically a male

 **snoozi** : You **fucked** up, Minghao.

 **sleepyeon** : nOO

**

_pta parents (4) - 8:57pm._

**sinnamon roll** : well.

_[sinnamon roll changed the chat name to "parents court"]_

_[sinnamon roll added dab 2.0 to the chat]_

**dab 2.0** : _*anime head tilt*_ ん？  
**dab 2.0** : what is this

 **sinnamon roll** : parents court.  
**sinnamon roll** : youre here for committing a shameful and downright detestable crime

 **nana** : For shame.

 **dad** : very shame

 **dab 2.0** : what sin did I commit

 **jisoo take the wheel** : you told yewon what  
**jisoo take the wheel** : you know meant

 **dab 2.0** : hey  
**dab 2.0** : don't try and act pure hyung

 **nana** : Wanking.  
**nana** : You told her what wanking was.

 **dad** : now thats forever saved in your phone dictionary lol

 **sinnamon roll** : HELLO JURY  
**sinnamon roll** : he ruined yewon take this seriously plz

 **dab 2.0** : she had to kno someday

 **jisoo take the wheel** : today was not that day  
**jisoo take the wheel** : bad minghao

 **nana** : She really didn't have to know.

 **dad** : seungkwan covered it up p well for a moment

 **dab 2.0** : you can't let her live under a rock forever mom, dad and momthers

 **sinnamon roll** : and you cant just suddenly type in the definition of wanking myungho!

 **dab 2.0** : HEY  
**dab 2.0** : THAT'S A DEADNAME  
**dab 2.0** : I DON'T KNOW HER  
**dab 2.0** : YOU HAVE TO TEACH THE KIDS SOMEDAY

 **dad** : that day [is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DwzBICPhdM)

 **nana** : Seungcheol...

 **dad** : it was funny in my head ok

 **jisoo take the wheel** : we are getting nowhere

 **dab 2.0** : gr8

 **sinnamon roll** : recess!

 **dab 2.0** : take that time to wank hyung  
**dab 2.0** : you old man

 **sinnamon roll** : EXCUSE ME?

 **dab 2.0** : byebyeBYE

_[dab 2.0 has left the chat]_

**dad** : COURT ADJOURNED

 **jisoo take the wheel** : minghao may not live to ever perform my i

 **nana** : Judge Judy would have solved this in seconds.  
**nana** : Just saying.

 **dad** : calm your lesbean crush on judge judy for a **MOMENT** nayoung

 **nana** :  
**nana** : I don't need to listen to you.  
**nana** : One of your children is being murdered my his mother as we speak.

 **dad** : ok  
**dad** : true  
**dad** : our family is disfuctional

**

_mnet failed us. - 10:24pm._

**kyla messi** : it's late but i'm bored and playing animal crossing

 **thumbbae** : will you ever open your gates for me again?

 **kyla messi** : you ran over my prized roses  
**kyla messi** : think again

 **shookmin** : i love acnl!

 **kyla messi** : you should come to my town!

 **shookmin** : yay!  
**shookmin** : i shall send you my friend code :D

 **thumbbae** : open your gate for me juseyo

 **kyla messi** : my roses unnie  
**kyla messi** : the roses i spent decades gathering

 **thumbbae** : i'll be careful this time?  
**thumbbae** : <3

 **kyla messi** : ok then  
**kyla messi** : i can't stay mad at you :>

 **shookmin** : is your gate open?

 **kyla messi** : it is ~  
**kyla messi** : i should be kyla from hyrule :>

 **naega hosh™** : loz?

 **kyla messi** : loz :D

 **naega hosh™** : im intruding in the town  
**naega hosh™** : i need your friend code first actually

 **kyla messi** : ok aha

 **thumbbae** : I HAVE ARRIVED BITCHES  
**thumbbae** : SUNGYEON FROM SWAGLAND HAS MADE HER APPEARANCE

 **shookmin** : swagland?

 **thumbbae** : i got the game in 2013 ok please don't judge

 **shookmin** : i'm here now!  
**shookmin** : dokyeom from caratland :D

 **kyla messi** : that's so cute!

 **naega hosh™** : BOOM  
**naega hosh™** : here comes this boi

 **thumbbae** : o shit waddup

 **kyla messi** : why is your name jun

 **naega hosh™** : jun's cartridge  
**naega hosh™** : lost mine in the great war of '68

 **kyla messi** : right aha

**

 **thumbbae** : IM NEVER GOING TO THE ISLAND W YOU PEOPLE AGAIN

 **shookmin** : someone's just bitter they can't catch a shark :)

 **kyla messi** : it's not that hard unnie

 **thumbbae** : SH  
**thumbbae** : I HATE TOURS SO MUCH

 **naega hosh™** : shes insoluble

 **shookmin** : insoluble?  
**shookmin** : isn't that science stuff

 **naega hosh™** : inconsolable *****

 **thumbbae** : sobbing  
**thumbbae** : this is so unfair

 **naega hosh™** : sigh  
**naega hosh™** : sweet dongsaeng let me give you a present

 **shookmin** : oh?

 **kyla messi** : ohhh???

 **thumbbae** : money?  
**thumbbae** : 99,999 bells PLS

 **naega hosh™** : do you feel better

 **thumbbae** : HELL YUHA I DO  
**thumbbae** : i can pay off my loans now thank you  
**thumbbae** :

 

 **shookmin** : isn't that jun hyung's money?

 **naega hosh™** : shhhhhhh

 **thumbbae** : ever since i met kwon soonyoung  
**thumbbae** : my depression has been cured, my pores have cleared up  
**thumbbae** : and my loans have been paid and tom nook no longer waits outside my house w an axe

 **naega hosh™** : ima pimp

 **shookmin** : a pimp?

 **kyla messi** : do you _WANT_ to go to parents court???

 **naega hosh™** : NO  
**naega hosh™** : IM SORRY

**

_WONhae manhi to: mingyolo. - 11:01pm._

**WONhae manhi** : hey  
**WONhae manhi** : im gonna miss you  
**WONhae manhi** : _don't be gone too long ~_

 **mingyolo** : i won't be :P  
**mingyolo** : i'm gonna miss you all :(

 **WONhae manhi** : ill miss you the most

 **mingyolo** : how will the dorm survive with out me lol

 **WONhae manhi** : tbh we wont  
**WONhae manhi** : there is gonna be ALOT of take out left over sweet jesus

 **mingyolo** : i expect nothing less :P

 **WONhae manhi** : sigh  
**WONhae manhi** : i really will miss you

 **mingyolo** : i'll miss you too :)  
**mingyolo** : if i get bitten and die, you'll be my last thought

 **WONhae manhi** : thanks baby

 **mingyolo** : i should get some shut eye now  
**mingyolo** : gotta be up early enough

 **WONhae manhi** : ok

 **mingyolo** : ok

 **WONhae manhi** : right

 **mingyolo** : just come here you stupido  
**mingyolo** : i won't leave without your love  
**mingyolo** : sleep with me  
**mingyolo** : in a pure, sfw way

 **WONhae manhi** : aight  
**WONhae manhi** : lets go <3

 **mingyolo** : Ɛ>

 **WONhae manhi** : the fuck is wrong with you

**

_sleeping beauty to: nana. - 11:36pm._

**sleeping beauty** : unnie  
**sleeping beauty** : we don't have practice tomorrow do we

 **nana** : No, we have a free day.  
**nana** : Thankfully.

 **sleeping beauty** : ok  
**sleeping beauty** : i'm going out then

 **nana** : Tomorrow?

 **sleeping beauty:** now

 **nana** : Wait, where?  
**nana** : It's extremely late, Minkyung.

 **sleeping beauty** : i just need to do stuff  
**sleeping beauty** : i need you to cover for me if anyone asks

 **nana** : You're worrying me.

 **sleeping beauty** : don't be worried unnie  
**sleeping beauty** : i just need some time to think about stuff away from the dorm

 **nana** : ...  
**nana** : I can't stop you, but that won't stop me from worrying slightly.  
**nana** : You know that if you need to talk about anything, and I mean anything, I'm here.

 **sleeping beauty** : i know  
**sleeping beauty** : thanks unnie  
**sleeping beauty** : i love you ~

 **nana** : I love you too, Minkyung. :)

**

_sleeping beauty to: yebean. - 12:58am._

**sleeping beauty** : yebinnnnnn

 **yebean** : unnie?

 **sleeping beauty** : ycoure so bueautiful you knwo  
**sleeping beauty** : liwke the suuun

 **yebean** : where are you?

 **sleeping beauty** : wheer dfo yoiu think x

 **yebean** : ok  
**yebean** : youre drunk ok  
**yebean** : you should get out of there

 **sleeping** **beauty** : xi warnna giet ihnto uoywr hanpts

 **yebean** : unnie youre getting worse  
**yebean** : where exactly are you

 **sleeping beauty** : i wanct to eb with you yebin

 **yebean** : no you dont  
**yebean** : youre just drunk unnie

 **sleeping beauty** : i love you thocugh  
**sleeping beauty** : even tohugh you hate me  
**sleeping beauty** : dont hate mre

 **yebean** : i dont hate you  
**yebean** : you arent thinking straight rn

 **sleeping** **beauty** : youre likze the sun

 **yebean** : unnie

 **sleeping beauty** : i miss cyour smifle

 **yebean** : where are you, please

 **sleeping beauty** : a balr loli

 **yebean** : specifically?

 **sleeping beauty** : i think its bthe closest one

 **yebean** : right ill tell nayoung unnie

 **sleeping beauty** : i lovve you slo much yetbin  
**sleeping beauty** : please juts talk to me aing  
**sleeping beauty** : ni know you wrent wieth sungyeon earlier pleasw

 **yebean** : nayoung unnie is coming  
**yebean** : please hang tight  
**yebean** : i love you so please be careful

 **sleeping beauty** : zi jmiss yo  
**sleeping beauty** : ui need my yebinnie  
**sleeping beauty** : nayoungss hree YAYYY  
**sleeping beauty** : ebye bye cutde lovelyy yxebin  
**sleeping beauty** : i love yuou soooo much seye you soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll keep trying my hardest lolol


	37. leg so hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu leaves for the jungle, yebin and minkyung realise things and soonyoung is murdered, along with hansol
> 
>  
> 
> rumour has it that hansol never came back to the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :D 
> 
> joshua's name magically goes from jisoo to jisoos, because magic  
> also, i've only just noticed that seungcheol and minkyung are the only ones without name changes (rip)
> 
> the song wonwoo sings is "she" by dodie clark, with the pronouns changed :>

_hit the kwan to: hansolo. - 3:36am._

**hit the kwan** : hansol

 **hansolo** : kwan?  
**hansolo** : why have you woken up

 **hit the kwan** : beyoncés in labour  
**hit the kwan** : i can feel it

 **hansolo** : i'm fucking going back to sleep

**

_eunwoo's a satanist. (3) - 6:21am._

**yebean** : fuck

 **eunbubu** : language  
**eunbubu** : ther are kids here

 **queen kang** : her height doesnt make her a child  
**queen kang** : a preteen at best

 **yebean** : you all heard nayoung unnie leaving last night right

 **eunbubu** : yh  
**eunbubu** : she left jie on the sofa alone  
**eunbubu** : poor jieqiong ;(

 **yebean** : yeah  
**yebean** : she went to get minkyung unnie

 **queen kang** : from where?

 **yebean** : the bar  
**yebean** : she got drunk

 **eunbubu** :

   
**eunbubu** : not my unnie

 **queen kang** : how do u know this first of all

 **yebean** : she txted me  
**yebean** : telling me she loves me  
**yebean** : so i got nayoung unnie to get her

 **queen kang** : hold the fridge  
**queen kang** : she said she **LOVES** you?

 **eunbubu** : this is sum gay shit right ther

 **yebean** : she was drunk  
**yebean** : she prolly dont mean it

 **eunbubu** : bs  
**eunbubu** : minkyung unnie is an honest and emotional drunk  
**eunbubu** : im a sleepy one

 **queen kang** : yebin  
**queen kang** : what are you gonna do??

 **yebean** : i dont know  
**yebean** : i was trying to get over her  
**yebean** : why does it always go wrong for me

 **eunbubu** : hey  
**eunbubu** : dnot think like that  
**eunbubu** : maybe this a good thing?

 **yebean** : it definitely isnt  
**yebean** : im gonna wallow in self pity

 **queen kang** : no you arent  
**queen kang** : not without ur buddies next to you :P

 **eunbubu** : ay

 **yebean** : thanks  
**yebean** : god  
**yebean** : what if this ruins everything for our group tho

 **eunbubu** : it wont  
**eunbubu** : we aint a weak group  
**eunbubu** : we gon be fine

 **queen kang** : trust us yebinnie

 **yebean** :  
**yebean** : ok.

 **eunbubu** : :D

**

_the real OJie to: nana. - 8:02am._

**the real OJie** : hey sweetie

 **nana** : Hey Jie.

 **the real OJie** : how is it goin?

 **nana** : Alright, I suppose.

 **the real OJie** : how is minkyung unnie  
**the real OJie** : i saw you comforting her

 **nana** : She's questionable.  
**nana** : I didn't realise how she felt about Yebin.

 **the real OJie** : yebin?  
**the real OJie** : you mean the same yebin whos been pining after minkyung unnie since spring of '09

 **nana** : I assumed they were just overly affectionate anyway.  
**nana** : Like Eunwoo and all of us.

 **the real OJie** : eunwoo hugs like a pro ngl  
**the real OJie** : yebin does like her tho  
**the real OJie** : why don't they communiquer

 **nana** : It's awkward.  
**nana** : Minkyung drank last night.

 **the real OJie** : that's why you left me alone on the sofa :(

 **nana** : I had to pick her up, yes.

 **the real OJie** : aw  
**the real OJie** : i hope they clear the air  
**the real OJie** : usually it isn't this awkward between any of us lmao

 **nana** : True.  
**nana** : I'm going to make sure Minkyung is still feeling ok.  
**nana** : I really worry about her.

 **the real OJie** : ill check up on yebin later then  
**the real OJie** : tho she's pretty headstrong

 **nana** : Mhm.  
**nana** : I'll take my leave now then.

 **the real OJie** : okay  
**the real OJie** : i love you honey <33

 **nana** : I love you too, Jie. :) <3

**

_mnet failed us. - 11:43am._

**mingyolo** : guys  
**mingyolo** : i'll be gone for a while :(

 **kyla messi** : i'm going to miss you oppa!

 **mingyolo** : i'll miss you too D:  
**mingyolo** : but i won't die in the jungle! I promise

 **snoozi** : Please don't  
**snoozi** : I still need someone to give me piggybacks.

 **mingyolo** : always hyung  
**mingyolo** : only i get to carry you

 **snoozi** : True words.

 **eunbubu** : if u die pledis wont pay insurance

 **mingyolo** : that's why i have to live

 **kyla messi** : please do!

 **jeonghan's baby** : hyung come back safe!  
**jeonghan's baby** : svt won't be svt without you :(

 **mingyolo** : i'll be safe channie! i promise!

 **dab 2.0** : let's be honest here  
**dab 2.0** : it's gonna be chaos without mingyu

 **mingyolo** : bongbongie can stay lookout for me

 **dab 2.0** : bongbongie can't reach the lights mingyu

 **mingyolo** : hansol's been growing, get him to change the lights!

 **hansolo** : i don't go near any lights  
**hansolo** : unless it's the aliens beaming me up  
**hansolo** : then i will

 **eunbubu** : BEAM ME TF UP

 **hansolo** : _GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE_

 **kyla messi** : it's only for a few days though, right?

 **mingyolo** : it is  
**mingyolo** : these guys can't take care of themselves though

 **snoozi** : Our maintenance guy will only laugh at our pain, honestly

 **hansolo** : HE LAUGHED WHEN SOONYOUNG HYUNG BURNT SOME OF THE CURTAIN OFF

 **eunbubu** : how

 **hansolo** : we don't even know

 **mingyolo** : i have to start leaving now ;(  
**mingyolo** : get joshua hyung to help with the cooking  
**mingyolo** : he's good!

 **jisoos take the wheel** : sorry, i'm jisoo now.  
**jisoos take the wheel** : i suddenly cannot operate a stove, goodbye

 **mingyolo** : HYUNG

 **kyla messi** : no offence  
**kyla messi** : but you're doomed.

 **jeonghan's baby** : none taken

 **snoozi** : It's fine  
**snoozi** : Pledis have NU'EST to be the breadwinners of the company now.  
**snoozi** : We can die in peace.

**

_mingyolo to: WONhae manhi. - 2:54pm._

**mingyolo** : hii

 **WONhae manhi** : hey

 **mingyolo** : we're stuck in the waiting area :(  
**mingyolo** : the plane hasn't been announced yet

 **WONhae manhi** : how long do you have?

 **mingyolo** : hm  
**mingyolo** : about 15 minutes?

 **WONhae manhi** : ah, right

 **mingyolo** : mm

 **WONhae manhi** : youll return safe, right?

 **mingyolo** : of course i will  
**mingyolo** : i refuse to die in the jungle

 **WONhae** **manhi** : i refuse to let you die anyway

 **mingyolo** : awe, thanks :D

 **WONhae manhi** : np  
**WONhae manhi** : uh  
**WONhae manhi** : do you have time to talk over phone?  
**WONhae manhi** : i want to play you something

 **mingyolo** : play me something?  
**mingyolo** : i thought you hated playing guitar  
**mingyolo** : and singing lol

 **WONhae manhi** : you like my singing tho  
**WONhae manhi** : and my trashy guitar skills via shua hyung

 **mingyolo** : i'll phone you then :9

_[phonecall w/ WONhae manhi. - 2:57pm]_

**

 **mingyolo** :  
**mingyolo** : wow.

 **WONhae manhi** : my english pronunciation sucks dick ok  
**WONhae manhi** : as does my guitar skills  
**WONhae manhi** : so sorry for putting you through that

 **mingyolo** : what did it mean?  
**mingyolo** : it made me emotional even though i didn't understand a lot of it

 **WONhae manhi** : the lyrics?

 **mingyolo** : yeah

 **WONhae manhi** : oh

 **mingyolo** : i'm listening intently

 **WONhae manhi** : welp  
**WONhae manhi** : _"am i allowed to look at him like that"_  
**WONhae manhi** : _"could it be so wrong when he's just so nice to look at"_

 **mingyolo** :

 **WONhae manhi** : _"and he smells like lemongrass and sleep"_  
**WONhae manhi** : _"he tastes like apple juice and peach"_  
**WONhae manhi** : _"you would find him in a polaroid picture"_  
**WONhae manhi** : and he means everything to me.

 **mingyolo** : ...

 **WONhae manhi** : yeah

 **mingyolo** : you didn't quote the last part

 **WONhae manhi** : thats because its how i feel  
**WONhae manhi** : no song needs to tell me that

 **mingyolo** :  
**mingyolo** : i

 **WONhae manhi** : god im so cringy soz

 **mingyolo** : don't be  
**mingyolo** : this is the kindest thing anyones ever said to me  
**mingyolo** : i don't think i've felt this way before

 **WONhae manhi** : really?

 **mingyolo** : yeah  
**mingyolo** : i'll miss you so much

 **WONhae manhi** : i already miss you

 **mingyolo** : ♡

 **WONhae manhi** :

   
**WONhae manhi** : come back safely baby

 **mingyolo** : i will  
**mingyolo** : the plane is boarding now  
**mingyolo** : but i don't want to leave

 **WONhae manhi** : youre gonna have to  
**WONhae manhi** : keep me in your mind, ok?

 **mingyolo** : you don't have to tell me twice  
**mingyolo** : look after the others, ok?  
**mingyolo** : and yourself

 **WONhae manhi** : will do

 **mingyolo** : i really love you wonwoo  
**mingyolo** : really really really

 **WONhae manhi** : the feeling is mutual <33

 **mingyolo** : you used a love heart, wah  
**mingyolo** : i really gotta go now D:

 **WONhae manhi** : bye baby

 **mingyolo** : bye wonu :)

**

_mnet failed us. - 4:39pm._

**queen kang** : the floor is talking to minkyung  
**queen kang** : yebin be like  
**queen kang** :

 

 **jerry** : i sense drama  
**jerry** : and its not our group for once?

 **sinnamon roll** : we sorted our shit out  
**sinnamon roll** : at least i think we did

 **jerry** : we did too  
**jerry** : me and minghao are together now anyway so  
**jerry** : i kinda crave salad now tbh

 **sleepyeon** : huh

 **sinnamon roll** : huh x2

 **jerry** : what

 **queen kang** : tf you mean you and hoe boy are together?!

 **jerry** : hey  
**jerry** : he is a hoe  
**jerry** : my hoe  
**jerry** : but hes not self aware

 **shookmin** : trust me  
**shookmin** : in our 97 liner chat, he is **VERY** aware.

 **sleepyeon** : throwing your members under the bus _#justseokminthings_

 **shookmin** : if i didn't then who would? :D  
**shookmin** : on a serious note though  
**shookmin** : is everything alright between your members or?

 **queen kang** : lmao prolly not

 **jerry** : we should all just start being positive  
**jerry** : like seokmin, yewon and kyla

 **sleepyeon** : in what WORLD is kyla positive

 **queen kang** : kyla came into the practice room once just sayin  
**queen kang** : "call me an electron bc im negative as hell"  
**queen kang** : she made me laugh tho so its ok

 **sinnamon roll** : seokmin is questionable at most

 **shookmin** : i'm happy :D  
**shookmin** : when i feel sad, i just scream at pigeons

 **jerry** : you need to stop that  
**jerry** : our neighbours already hate us

 **shookmin** : that's not my fault!  
**shookmin** : seungcheol hyung is the one who gives joshua hyung and jeonghan hyung massages really late!  
**shookmin** : and seungkwannie just gets extra emotional at things

 **sleepyeon** :  
**sleepyeon** : _massages_

 **shookmin** : that's what the late night sounds are  
**shookmin** : jihoon hyung and wonwoo hyung said so

 **queen kang** : oh  
**queen kang** : damn

 **sinnamon roll** : yep  
**sinnamon roll** : those late night massages!

 **shookmin** : the neighbours will start to complain soon :(  
**shookmin** : especially with joshua hyung

 **jerry** : especially with joshua hyung...?

 **jisoos take the wheel** : SEOKMIN THAT IS _**ENOUGH**_

 **queen kang** : lmao pledis is gonna be the ones to kick you out  
**queen kang** : too many questionably gay moments

 **jerry** : youre a questionably gay moment

 **shookmin** : hey CALM DOWN DON'T FIGHT DON'T FIGHT

 **sinnamon roll** : mingyu aint even here to defend himself

 **queen kang** : YOURE A QUESTIONABLE GAY MOMENT  
**queen kang** : JERK

 **jerry** : ASTHHOLE

 **queen kang** : FATASS

 **jerry** : HEY  
**jerry** : you think its fat?

 **sleepyeon** : it really isn't

 **jerry** : why isnt minghao here to defend me

 **sinnamon roll** : im ur mother and i dont wanna defend you

 **jerry** : ;(

**

 **naega hosh™** : still slightly shook that junhao is a thing

 **the real OJie** : minghaos standards dropped hardcore

 **jerry** : BENCH

 **the real OJie** : bye sweetie!

**

_hansolo to: dad. - 6:56pm._

**hansolo** : hey papa

 **dad** : hows it hangin vern

 **hansolo** : hyung

 **dad** : lets pretend that text didn't happen.

 **hansolo** : agreed.  
**hansolo** : your help is needed btw

 **dad** : mine?  
**dad** : what can i do

 **hansolo** : so  
**hansolo** : our dorm is already in crisis

 **dad** : ???  
**dad** : mingyu hasnt been gone that long yet?

 **hansolo** : i know  
**hansolo** : but we're facing turmoil  
**hansolo** : and possible death

 **dad** : why?

 **hansolo** : hao's got soonyoung hyung pinned on the floor  
**hansolo** : i don't think he's getting out alive either

 **dad** : ...why

 **hansolo** : made an _"legg so hot, hot hot leg"_ comment when hao hyung came in the room  
**hansolo** : the end result is this

 **dad** : is soonyoung in critical condition

 **hansolo** : let me check  
**hansolo** : oh  
**hansolo** : he dead  
**hansolo** : those eyes are closed boss  
**hansolo** : he needs resurrection

 **dad** : ill be there

 **hansolo** : gotta run  
**hansolo** : chan's already preparing a speech  
**hansolo** : how much anger does he hold towards his hyungs? the hell  
**hansolo** : minghao hyung is preparing to go on the run, jail isn't for him

 **dad** : IM COMING  
**dad** : DONT LET HIM ESCAPE

 **hansolo** : I'M A WITNESS TO MURDER  
**hansolo** : WHAT IF HE KILLS ME AS WELL?  
**hansolo** : I NEVER GOT TO TELL SEUNGKWAN HOW MUCH I LOVETH HIM  
**hansolo** : also forgot to tell joshua hyung that it was me who threw out his brioches  
**hansolo** : the way he pronouces it pisses me of tho so it was justified  
**hansolo** : HYUNG HE'S CORNERING ME NOW OMGIAINTWANNADIE

 **dad** : omg OK  
**dad** : how tf do i deal with 10 of you children + 2 waifus  
**dad** : i honestly applaud myself

**

_grannies klub (4) - 7:06pm._

**nana** : Right.  
**nana** : We need to sort things.

 **the real OJie** : thats right!

 **queen kang** : you shouldnt even be here :/

 **the real OJie** : nayoungie let me in, so im staying  
**the real OJie** : leave your salt elsewhere please

 **queen kang** : ;(

 **nana** : Minkyung?  
**nana** : Please speak.

 **queen kang** : HUNNIE i sense you ghostin this chat  
**queen kang** : come out

 **sleeping beauty** : i'm here, yes

 **the real OJie** : unnie! hey

 **sleeping** **beauty** : hey

 **nana** : It's time you spoke to Yebin.

 **sleeping beauty** : nope  
**sleeping beauty** : nada  
**sleeping beauty** : she already hates me at this point

 **queen kang** : snort  
**queen kang** : she doesnt wym

 **sleeping beauty** : my drunken texts to her  
**sleeping beauty** : god, it hurts to remember

 **the real OJie** : what did you even say?  
**the real OJie** : im out of the loop here

 **sleeping beauty** : too much

 **queen kang** : u told her u loved her!  
**queen kang** : also, i think u wanted to get into her pants

 **nana** : Wow.

 **the real** **OJie** : wow  
**the real OJie** : you are a bold drunk wtf

 **sleeping beauty** : i regret it so much  
**sleeping beauty** : god i want to die  
**sleeping beauty** : i'm not even joking

 **nana** : Hey.  
**nana** : Don't say that.  
**nana** : You did mess up, but that isn't a reason to want to die.

 **queen kang** : that and if u die, how _will u_  get into yebin's panties?

 **nana** : Also, do not say that.

 **sleeping beauty** : ugh  
**sleeping beauty** : how do i even talk to her

 **the real OJie** : its not that hard  
**the real OJie** : confess, then magic happens

 **sleeping beauty** : you talk as if she likes me  
**sleeping beauty** : she won't even like me as a person after this.

 **queen kang** :

   
**queen kang** : GURL  
**queen kang** : YEBIN LOOKS AT U LIKE YO HER DAMN WORLD  
**queen kang** : SHE LOVES U OK

 **the real OJie** : she really does

 **sleeping beauty** : don't lie to me, please  
**sleeping beauty** : i don't think i'll be able to take it

 **queen kang** : but she DO

 **nana** : While I don't know the insides and outs of your relationship with Yebin,  
**nana** : I can tell you, she clearly looks at you with a certain love and affection.  
**nana** : Perhaps, even the same kind I look at Jieqiong with.

 **the real OJie** : honey ily <3

 **nana** : I "ily" you as well.

 **sleeping beauty** : i  
**sleeping beauty** : nayoung unnie said it so i believe her  
**sleeping beauty** : but haven't i messed it up now?

 **queen kang** : nooo  
**queen kang** : shes just as scared as u :(  
**queen kang** : but she likes u back still!

 **the real OJie** : CONFESS

 **queen kang** : confess but do it dramatically  
**queen kang** : like when sungyeon stood at our kitchen door  
**queen kang** : "this door is a bit like me,,, swingin both ways"

 **the real OJie** : dont do that, it was cringe

 **nana** : It was an empowering moment.

 **the real OJie** : honey

 **nana** : No, I understand.  
**nana** : It was quite... cringey now that I look back on it.

 **sleeping beauty** : i'll message her then  
**sleeping beauty** : i'd keep you updated but she'll probably end up telling eunwoo and kyungwon anyway

 **queen kang** : pussy pals always stick together

 **nana** : Kyungwon...

 **queen kang** : i can sense the pure disappointment in that text  
**queen kang** : sorry unnie

 **nana** : Thank you.

 **the real OJie** : lucky ;(

 **queen kang** : you can be a pussy pal as well jie ;)

 **the real OJie** : yay!

 **nana** : ...  
**nana** : Jie... this isn't the way to go.

 **the real OJie** : poppin my pussy wid da pals

 **nana** : Stop... no...  
**nana** : 

**sleeping** **beauty** : did unnie just _MEME_?

 **the real OJie** : PAUSE THE ANGST AND BANTS WTF  
**the real OJie** : HONEY?

 **queen kang** : i am,,,shooked

 **sleeping beauty** : this is the motivation i need to finally talk to yebin  
**sleeping beauty** : thanks unnie

 **nana** : Glad I could be of help.

**

_[thumbbae has changed the chat name to "i love my son"]_

**jerry** : your son?

 **thumbbae** : my son  
**thumbbae** : i love him

 **kyla messi** : izuku midoriya from bnha is NOT your son!

 **thumbbae** : HE IS MY SWEET SON AND I LOVE HIM  
**thumbbae** : I AM SO PROUD OF HIM

 **jerry** : the fuck goes on in your dorm?

 **kyla messi** : _too much_

**

_i love my son. - 9:20pm._

**eunbubu** : GUYZ  
**eunbubu** : GOTTA HYPE UP MY MAN  
**eunbubu** : [WATCH PEASANTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3UW6oTw_ks)  
**eunbubu** : THINGS LEE SEOKMIN DID: **THAT!!!**

 **shookmin** : thank you eunwoo waaaaaaa

 **eunbubu** : DIS MAN HAS TALENT OK  
**eunbubu** : VOCALIST OF OUR GENERATION BUH BYE

 **jeonghan's baby** : your high note in after school's bang was really good :o

 **eunbubu** : GASP  
**eunbubu** : i aint think ppl rembered dat

 **yehaNO** : of course they did!  
**yehaNO** : me, kyla and sungyeon all watched you perform it on TV at the time!

 **shookmin** : we all watched as well!  
**shookmin** : you served true talent

 **jeonghan's baby** : kahi noona looked like the proudest mother

 **eunbubu** : thank you ;(  
**eunbubu** : our company is servin the high notes

 **jeonghan's baby** : we might have a company concert, allegedly :)

 **shookmin** : OH  
**shookmin** : THE PLEDISWAVE DUO!!

 **thumbbae** : FANS WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT THEM

 **jeonghan's baby** : it isn't confirmed but i'm excited!  
**jeonghan's baby** : nu'est sunbaes, seventeen, pristin, han dong-geun sunbae  
**jeonghan's baby** : and, hopefully, pledis will let after school out of their basement

 **eunbubu** : the tru my copycat reunion  
**eunbubu** : im so hyped now?  
**eunbubu** : wee woo and boom boom remix???

 **yehaNO** : that sounds good!  
**yehaNO** : i wonder if pledis would invite samuel

 **shookmin** : we can convince them too

 **eunbubu** : if pledis doesnt invite him then they can catchy  
**eunbubu** : these hands

 **jeonghan's baby** : why the pause

 **eunbubu** : finger hit the button 2 quicc

 **shookmin** : pledis is rolling in that dough now so we can hope

 **yehaNO** : dough?

 **shookmin** : bread?

 **yehaNO** : bread!

 **jerry** : my mind just went to that one[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MIgvcCZTCs)

 **eunbubu** : how old r u wtf

 **jerry** : v old

 **jeonghan's baby** : all the rappers on stage together is what i really want

 **jerry** : IM NAYOUNG AND CHOI SEUNGCHEOL SPITTIN OUT BARS  
**jerry** : HANSOL DANCIN IN THE CORNER  
**jerry** : because thats what he is now

_[hansolo has left the chat]_

**shookmin** : oh no

 **yehaNO** : double oh no!

 **eunbubu** : huh

 **jeonghan's baby** : shouldn't have brought up the hip dance hyung  
**jeonghan's baby** : it's all he asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'll keep trying my hardest!!
> 
> :D


	38. get nae nae'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon exposes joshua, minkyung and yebin finally talk, and yuju and seokmin go and do stuff
> 
> also, 2017 is the year of realizing things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i still don't know how much chapters this'll have but there's still 1/2 more ships to get together so :3c  
> one that i've been debating writing in bc it's a rareship lmao
> 
> this chapter has sexual references near the end-ish so you can skip the soonhoon part + the hyung chat after it if that's a problem :<

_i love my son. - 11:00am._

**sleepyeon** : honestly?  
**sleepyeon** : no offence but if you're literally college age or older and you're on kakaotalk, it's time for you to move on and transfer to local talk

 **jerry** : the fuck does this mean?

 **sleepyeon** : can't read it, can you?  
**sleepyeon** : old man

 **queen kang** : SHE CANT KEEP GETTING AWAY WITH THIS

**

_i love my son. - 12:47pm._

**jisoos take the wheel** : hey guys!

 **dab 2.0** : hyung  
**dab 2.0** : _"he likes my butt. he loves my body"_

 **eunbubu** : joshua oppa the rl freacc honestly

 **jisoos take the wheel** : IT'S NOT LIKE THAT

 **jeonghan's baby** : hyung  
**jeonghan's baby** : is it true?

 **jisoos take the wheel** : is what true

 **jeonghan's baby** : you lust over jihoon hyung's... booty

 **jisoos take the wheel** : WHAT KINDA QUESTION

 **snoozi** : Hyung's just mad I exposed him

 **jisoos take the wheel** : JIHOON

 **snoozi** : Hey

 **eunbubu** : i luv how he only comws at this kinda times

 **jeonghan's baby** : he's attracted by insults, honestly

 **snoozi** : Don't indirect me.

 **jeonghan's baby** : yes hyung

 **jisoos take the wheel** : why did you have to tell the person at the fanmeet... that????

 **snoozi** : I've had enough of you touching my butt  
**snoozi** : I don't care how platonic it is  
**snoozi** : Don't touch what you can't fucking afford

 **the real OJie** : SNORT

 **jeonghan's baby** : hyung... ohmygod....

 **jisoos take the wheel** : i feel mocked

 **snoozi** : That goes for all of you  
**snoozi** : _Vernon_  
**snoozi** : I'm fully capable of exposing you all  
**snoozi** : So don't even try it.

 **eunbubu** : oppa u scare me

 **snoozi** : (✿ ＾∨＾)

 **jeonghan's baby** : aw

 **jerry** : can i just

_[jerry changed the chat name to "he loves my body"]_

**jisoos take the wheel** : jun, actually die

 **eunbubu** : touch mi body

 **hit the kwan** : PUT ME ON THE FLOOR  
**hit the kwan** : WRESTLE ME AROUND

 **eunbubu** : TOUCH MY BODY

 **jerry** : THRO ME ON THE BED

 **the real OJie** : this is a PG chat **stop**

 **jeonghan's baby** : why would you want to be wrestled though

 **the real OJie** : NOPE.

 **jerry** : not goin to parents court BYE

**

_the floor humps (6). - 2:38pm._

**WONhae manhi** : day 1 of mingyu being away  
**WONhae manhi** : the loneliness has gotten to me  
**WONhae manhi** : i am _quite_ depressed

 **dad** : hes coming back please chill

 **WONhae manhi** : my father is invalidating me  
**WONhae manhi** : mingyu wouldnt do this to me

 **naega hosh™** : wouldnt he?

 **sinnamon roll** : i feel like he would

 **WONhae manhi** : SHUT UP  
**WONhae manhi** : moral of the story is I MISS HIM  
**WONhae manhi** : YA BOI HASNT LIKED ANYONE LIKE THIS B4  
**WONhae manhi** : i cant stop worrying :(

 **jerry** : * _emo sigh_ *****  
**jerry** : wonwoooooo  
**jerry** : come play ssb4 with me

 **WONhae manhi** : aight

 **snoozi** : SSB4 > Mingyu

 **sinnamon roll** : fuck off u main marth

 **snoozi** : Marth is hot as fuck, piss off  
**snoozi** : I'll cancel all skinship with you

 **naega hosh™** : i prefer roy

 **snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : Can we break up?

 **jisoos take the wheel** : i main luigi  
**jisoos take the wheel** : he deserves more love

 **jerry** : i like wario  
**jerry** : i like my men thicc and juicy ;-)

 **dad** : oh god

 **naega hosh™** : but minghao????

 **jerry** : :)

 **snoozi** : I hope Pledis locks you up in the basement with AS and Sungyeon

 **jerry** : :(

 **WONhae manhi** : might as well lock my heart in there as well  
**WONhae manhi** : until mingyu returns, ill feel as if i lost another half of myself  
**WONhae manhi** : for the next few days i will wander a ghost in my own dorm  
**WONhae manhi** : comatose, lonely and melancholic  
**WONhae manhi** : but i will wait for as long as i will for mingyu to return  
**WONhae manhi** : why?  
**WONhae manhi** : BECAUSE

_[sinnamon roll removed WONhae manhi from the chat]_

**dad** : MY SON  
**dad** : my... confusing SON

 **snoozi** : Thanks

 **jerry** : just wanted to play ssb

**

 _yehaNO to: thumbbae. - 4:03pm_.

 **yehaNO** : girlfriend!!!

 **thumbbae** : hey cutie pie!

 **yehaNO** : is that your new nickname for me??

 **thumbbae** : i mean  
**thumbbae** : if you like it?

 **yehaNO** : i love it! :D

 **thumbbae** : you're too kind lmao  
**thumbbae** : i'm bad at names

_[yehaNO changed their name to cutie✿pie]_

**cutie✿pie** : :D

 **thumbbae** : you're so cute ah  
**thumbbae** : you always think of me  
**thumbbae** : and everyone else

 **cutie✿pie** : obviously!  
**cutie✿pie** : yehana means family!  
**cutie✿pie** : yehana means nobody gets left behind or forgotten

 **thumbbae** :  
**thumbbae** : the pun...

 **cutie✿pie** : jun oppa taught me

 **thumbbae** : in my kokoro, i knew

 **cutie✿pie** : in my kokoro, i knew!  
**cutie✿pie** : knew that i love you!

 **thumbbae** : yewonnie  
**thumbbae** : im tearingup

 **cutie✿pie** : eh?  
**cutie✿pie** : don't cry!!!!  
**cutie✿pie** : sungyeon???????

**

_yebean to: sleeping beauty. - 5:11pm._

**yebean** : hi

 **sleeping beauty** : hey

 **yebean** : so we need to talk  
**yebean** : relationship's a bit messy

 **sleeping beauty** : a bit

 **yebean** : yeah lmao  
**yebean** : uh

 **sleeping beauty** : do you hate me

 **yebean** : what?  
**yebean** : ofc not  
**yebean** : you gettin drunk wont make me hate u

 **sleeping beauty** : before that  
**sleeping beauty** : you kept avoiding me  
**sleeping beauty** : did i do something wrong?

 **yebean** : NOno  
**yebean** : you were the one avoiding me?  
**yebean** : i thought you were tired of me being clingy

 **sleeping beauty** : i only avoided you because i thought you would like  
**sleeping beauty** : confess  
**sleeping beauty** : backfired

 **yebean** : wait huh  
**yebean** : i thought i was bein too dependant on you

 **sleeping beauty** : not at all  
**sleeping beauty** : this entire plan went haywire ohmygod

 **yebean** : so were good?

 **sleeping beauty** : i hope so  
**sleeping beauty** : it felt weird not having you around

 **yebean** : my presence is p good

 **sleeping beauty** : v good

 **yebean** : well  
**yebean** : now that shits cleared  
**yebean** : your drunk texts

 **sleeping beauty** : don't remember her sorry

 **yebean** : i recall u wanting to get into my pants?

 **sleeping beauty** : uGH I HATE MYSELF  
**sleeping beauty** : i'm sorry

 **yebean** : is it true tho?

 **sleeping** beauty: the pants?

 **yebean** : no  
**yebean** : well maybe  
**yebean** : do u like me

 **sleeping beauty** : if i didn't like you, how would we be in the same group  
**sleeping beauty** : you aren't jessica jung

 **yebean** : unnie  
**yebean** : u kno what i mean

 **sleeping beauty** : ugh  
**sleeping beauty** : i hate that i actually do  
**sleeping beauty** : but fine

 **yebean** : fine?

 **sleeping beauty** : yeah  
**sleeping beauty** : i do like you  
**sleeping beauty** : and your stupid face

 **yebean** :

   
**yebean** : my face is beautiful  
**yebean** : but so is yours

 **sleeping beauty** : hey  
**sleeping beauty** : that's not very heterosexual

 **yebean** : shh  
**yebean** : for the record, i like u too  
**yebean** : i cant believe u didnt notice

 **sleeping beauty** : oh  
**sleeping beauty** : wow ok

 **yebean** : wow?  
**yebean** : i just revealed my feelings to you wyd

 **sleeping beauty** : i'm just shocked  
**sleeping beauty** : you're confession was much more normal than mine though

 **yebean** : tru  
**yebean** : was i the reason u got wasted?

 **sleeping beauty** : uh  
**sleeping beauty** : maybe?  
**sleeping beauty** : this entire thing just felt stressful  
**sleeping beauty** : so i wanted to forget it

 **yebean** : lmao  
**yebean** : were fine now tho  
**yebean** : but im still mad you confessed over text drunk

 **sleeping beauty** : i'm sorry :(

 **yebean** : u wont get it away with it that easily  
**yebean** : i order u to take me on a date

 **sleeping beauty** : a date?  
**sleeping beauty** : i mean  
**sleeping beauty** : sure

 **yebean** : ay  
**yebean** : are we datin now?

 **sleeping beauty** : i guess?

 **yebean** : well  
**yebean** : i like u

 **sleeping beauty** : i dare to take it further  
**sleeping beauty** : i love you

 **yebean** : i love u more than i love bagels

 **sleeping beauty** : i'm actually blushing

 **yebean** : i tend to have that effect on ppl  
**yebean** : that and gettin into their pants

 **sleeping beauty** : let me live it down

 **yebean** : cant sorry  
**yebean** : its out of love

 **sleeping beauty** : :(

 **yebean** : love you ~

 **sleeping beauty** : i love you too  
sleeping beauty: yebinnie

 **yebean** : kinkyung

 **sleeping beauty** : bye.

 **yebean** : UNNIE

_[sleeping beauty has blocked: yebean]_

**yebean** : THIS IS IMMATURE _[message not sent]_

**

_kyungwon = dominatrix. (3) - 5:35pm._

**yebean** : GIRLS

 **eunbubu** : hoi

 **queen kang** : hei

 **yebean** : hai  
**yebean** : ME AND MINKYUNG UNNIE  
**yebean** : OOO BOIS

 **eunbubu** : WAT  
**eunbubu** : WAT U DO

 **yebean** : WE DATING

 **eunbubu** : OOOOOOOOOOO

 **queen kang** : OoooooOoOOOOOOOO  
**queen kang** : GET IN THERE

 **yebean** : THANKS  
**yebean** : shes given me the blocc tho

 **eunbubu** : same  
**eunbubu** : shouldnt have called her a spicy slut at 3am

 **queen kang** : nah  
**queen kang** : 2am is when u do that shit

 **eunbubu** : why didnt you tell me fuckass

 **queen** **kang** :

   
**queen kang** : i dont need to tell u **SHIT**

 **yebean** : LADS  
**yebean** : calm

 **queen kang** : we r calm  
**queen kang** : eunwoo just sucks :(

 **eunbubu** : NOT WAT U SAID LAST NITE

 **queen kang** : SUCK ON THIS BITCH

 **eunbubu** : ur exact wording yes

 **yebean** : tf am i missin

 **eunbubu** : a lot

 **yebean** : as usual aight  
**yebean** : still  
**yebean** : me and minkyung unnie are together?  
**yebean** : shes such a goddess plesse

 **queen** **kang** : she pretty

 **eunbubu** : indeed  
**eunbubu** : servin those visuals 24/7

 **yebean** : to me now  
**yebean** : damn  
**yebean** : cant believe u 2 are singal bitches

 **eunbubu** : shtu itt  
**eunbubu** : kyungwonnie prove her wong  
**eunbubu** : wrong * i cnat thumb

 **queen kang** : jeon eunwoo get ur ass ova here  
**queen kang** : were gonna make out in front of yebin to get sweet revenge

 **yebean** : ew

 **eunbubu** : com here sugar

 **queen kang** : o hubba hubba

 **yebean** : I GAGGED

 **eunbubu** : that wont be an issue for u  
**eunbubu** : u lesbean now  
**eunbubu** : dicc aint for the picc

 **queen kang** : penis is 4 the weenus

 **yebean** : im tellin u nothin again

 **queen kang** : WAIT

 **yebean** : whut

 **queen kang** : tell me the answers to this week crosswords pls

 **yebean** : fuck off

 **queen** **kang** : worth a try

  
**eunbubu** : luh mao xD

**

_"i need cookie" (11) - 6:02pm._

**jihohoho** : hey guys

 **junglecock** : FUCKERS

 **dab 2.0** : why are you like this

 **junglecock** : why are you alive?

 **dab 2.0** : STOP GAMING WITH MY DAD

 **junglecock** : LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE DIDNT INHERIT THAT WINNER GENE

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : calm your tiddies

 **❁y u j u❁** : i'm bored

 **doublebee** : o

 **shookmin** : so am i!

 **doublebee** : OOOOO

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : I GET IT NOW

 **yugyeommie** : GET IN THERE CHAEYEON

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : THX YUGGLES

 **dab 2.0** : hard block chaeyeon

 **responsible one** : what's going on

 **❁y u j u❁** : i'm just bored

 **yugyeommie** : you're bored  
**yugyeommie** : so is seokmin :)

 **junglecock** : oHO

 **dab 2.0** : psst seokmin  
**dab 2.0** : is free day

 **shookmin** : i know that

 **jihohoho** : i have clocked whats going on

 **eunha** : we have a free day as well  
**eunha** : just sayin

 **junglecock** : ;)

 **❁y u j u❁** : free day buddies!  
**❁y u j u❁** : this doesn't unbore me though :(

 **yugyeommie** : ffs youths

 **eunha** : you try and throw a dog a bone

 **dab 2.0** : lads please

 **shookmin** : oh well

 **jihohoho** : what do you MEAN oh well

 **responsible one** : this is just depressing.  
**responsible one** : yuna, seokmin  
**responsible one** : if you're both bored, why not go out together?

 **eunha** : jahyun our saviour

 **shookmin** : that's a good idea!

 **❁y u j u❁** : if you want to :D

 **shookmin** : um  
**shookmin** : there's a cute café around our building  
**shookmin** : if you want to go there?

 **❁y u j u❁** : i'd love that!  
**❁y u j u❁** : i live off of lattés

 **dab 2.0** : basic

 **doublebee** : SHHH MAGIC IS HAPPENIN HAO

 **shookmin** : i'll send you the address then?

 **❁y u j u❁** : ok!  
**❁y u j u❁** : what time?

 **shookmin** : 6:45?

 **❁y u j u❁** : ok!  
**❁y u j u❁** : see you then!

 **shookmin** : ok!!

 **jihohoho** : nayeon unnie came up behind me and called this "the cutest shit shes ever seen"

 **doublebee** : shes such a lad

 **responsible one** : stop calling people lads

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : you know who isn't a lad rn?  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : mingyu

 **dab 2.0** : lmao hes probably ded  
**dab 2.0** : our dorm has had 3 casualties since he's been gone

 **responsible one** : ...what is wrong with you?

 **dab 2.0** : a lot of things  
**dab 2.0** : i almost killed soonyoung hyung tbh

 **jihohoho** : almost

 **junglecock** : take it all the way  
**junglecock** : had enough of hoseok hyung praising him smh

 **dab 2.0** : mingyu's back soon anywhos

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : ay  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : we need our pupper back

 **yugyeommie** : am i not enough? :(

 **doublebee** : youll neva be enough

 **yugyeommie** : it seems youve hit a big insecurity™  
**yugyeommie** : i will cry now

 **junglecock** : bye bitch

 **yugyeommie** : WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO BESTIES

 **junglecock** : i droppt you for mingyu  
**junglecock** : shoudda come to isac 2017

 **jihohoho** : get wrecked

 **dab 2.0** : jihyo  
**dab 2.0** : no

 **jihohoho** : ; _ ;

 **eunha** : lowkey tempted to watch yuna and seokmin's date

 **responsible one** : it's not really a date if they aren't together...

 **doublebee** : shut ur whore mouth jahyun

 **responsible one** : whos the one who had a dating scandal with a twice member?  
**responsible one** : NOT ME, BITCH.

 **jihohoho** : lmao

 **doublebee** : cash me outside

 **❁y u j u❁** : i'm almost there!  
**❁y u j u❁** : i really want to see you  
**❁y u j u❁** : oh, wrong chat D:

 **eunha** : YUNA

 **shookmin** : oops

 **jihohoho** : i ship it

 **chaeYEAAAAon** :

 

 **dab 2.0** : i only respect im nayoung STOP

 **doublebee** : i suddenly love hets

 **dab** **2.0** : bois bi

 **eunha** : you kno what he means

 **junglecock** : is this chat suddenly het  
**junglecock** : idk if i can handle that

 **jihohoho** : you can do this

 **yugyeommie** : just follow my lead

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : ?

 **yugyeommie** : i love that  
**yugyeommie** :  
**yugyeommie** : pussy

 **eunha** : you poor man

 **dab 2.0** :

 

 **junglecock** : ME

 **jihohoho** : also me

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : ah  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : ily all

 **responsible one** : you all concern me.

 **yugyeommie** : bich i concern MYSELF wtf

 **dab 2.0** : o gtg  
**dab 2.0** : will livetweet the results of the yunaxdk "not date"

 **junglecock** : minghao, always there for us

 **dab 2.0** : you kno it ho

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : lmao bye

 **jihohoho** : i'm already writing the fanfic

 **eunha** : lol

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : what's fanfic

 **yugyeommie** : Suddenly, I can't read. I don't know.

 **dab 2.0** : BYE

**

_[hansolo changed the chat name to "honesty hour"]_

**hansolo** : some confessions are in order

 **nana** : Did something happen?

 **hansolo** : no  
**hansolo** : i just think we need more honesty here  
**hansolo** : which starts with me  
**hansolo** : i broke a chair

 **dad** : HOW

 **hansolo** : stacked them all up and sat on them  
**hansolo** : i wanted to feel like mingyu hyung does

 **nana** : Your mind astounds me, Hansol.

 **jerry** : hes so 4D

 **hansolo** : i want to be 2D

 **jerry** : YOU LIKE GORILLAZ WE KNO

 **hansolo** : SH

 **nana** : Yebin likes them as well, I think.

 **hansolo** : OH, SWEET

 **naega hosh™** : honesty hour is fun  
**naega hosh™** : might as well admit ive never watched the hobbit

 **sleepyeon** : i cried during hwarang

 **nana** : We all cried during Hwarang.

dad: _every last one of us_

 **yebean** : honesty hour  
**yebean** : im in loveth

 **jerry** : owo?

 **sleepyeon** : love?  
**sleepyeon** : never heard of her

 **hansolo** : with???

 **yebean** : 

  
**yebean** : im in luv with this girl

 **sleepyeon** : PRETENDS TO BE SHOCKED

 **dad** : another ship rises from the ashes

 **nana** : You've both confessed then?  
**nana** : I'm proud of you.

 **naega hosh™** : the gay is growing

 **yebean** : we gotta talk things out more  
**yebean** : stop leavin them

 **naega hosh™** : hey  
**naega hosh™** : me and jihoon were the worst

 **jerry** : tru  
**jerry** : remember when i called u a whore

 **naega hosh™** : ofc

 **jerry** : its my contact name for u now

 **sleepyeon** : so minkbin is a thing  
**sleepyeon** : bless

 **dab 2.0** : o  
**dab 2.0** : seokmin's on a date w yuna from GFRIEND rn

 **dad** : WHAT

 **nana** : Ah, I think SinB's mentioned something like that.

 **dab 2.0** : it's sorta a date anyway  
**dab 2.0** : just waiting on then to realise their feelings for each other

 **yebean** : soon they will realise

 **jeonghan's baby** : they both like each other?  
**jeonghan's baby** : i've only just realised

 **nana** : Wow.

 **sleepyeon** : wow... 2017 is the year of realising things

 **jeonghan's baby** : STOP BULLYING ME

 **jerry** : all of us... together  
**jerry** : realising things

 **yebean** : shocking

 **jeonghan's baby** : leaf me alone

**

_snoozi to: naega hosh™ - 10:28pm._

**snoozi** : Hey  
**snoozi** : I was looking through old selcas  
**snoozi** : What was I thinking in 2015?

 **naega hosh™** : wym?

 **snoozi** :

   
**snoozi** : Why do I look so... weird?

 **naega hosh™** : youre so cute  
**naega hosh™** : you still are

 **snoozi** : I am not.

 **naega hosh™** : you look like a baby  
**naega hosh™** : my baby boy

 **snoozi** : **kinkshamed**

 **naega hosh™** : gomen :((

 **snoozi** :

   
**snoozi** : I want to fight myself  
**snoozi** :

   
**snoozi** : WHAT IS THIS.

 **naega hosh™** : hajima

 **snoozi** : Are they that bad  
**snoozi** : You heartless bitch.

 **naega hosh™** : im poppin one

 **snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : **_Popping one_**

 **naega hosh™** : YOU KNO WHAT I MEAN

 **snoozi** :

   
**snoozi** : How is this?

 **naega hosh™** : 

  
**naega hosh™** : depends, hows this

 **snoozi** : Ugh  
**snoozi** : Why are you so beautiful

 **naega hosh™** : youre the beautiful one

 **snoozi** : You are  
**snoozi** : I love you

 **naega hosh™** : it feels weird seein you say that  
**naega hosh™** : i love you more tho

 **snoozi** : Shush

 **naega hosh™** : im so lucky to have such a pretty bf like you jihoonie

 **snoozi** : I'm not that pretty

 **naega hosh™** : explain my boner then

 **snoozi** : The only explanation I can give is that I'm coming to you now

 **naega hosh™** : im in the studio lmao  
**naega hosh™** : alone bc bumzu hyung hates me

 **snoozi** : Ok  
**snoozi** : Time to rush

 **naega hosh™** : _big time rush_

 **snoozi** : Do you want me to be emotional?

**

_the floor humps (6) - 11:00pm._

**naega hosh™** : psa  
**naega hosh™** : lee jihoon gives the best head

 **jisoos take the wheel** :

 

 **jerry** : huh

 **naega hosh™** : fuck

 **dad** : my son is #gettinit

 **WONhae manhi** : is jihoon getting dicked

 **jisoos take the wheel** : my god, not in this family you don't

 **jerry** : the succ

 **WONhae manhi** : _SUCCessful_ producer

 **naega hosh™** : ffffuck

 **sinnamon roll** : the more you broadcast it  
**sinnamon roll** : the more joshua caves in on himself

 **jerry** : pussy

 **WONhae manhi** : hyung is pained

 **dad** : im honestly not gonna let either of them live this down

 **sinnamon roll** : jihoons gonna have a hard time  
**sinnamon roll** : no pun intended

 **jerry** : lol

**

_eunbubu to: queen kang. - 1:16am._

**eunbubu** : psst  
**eunbubu** : ur lips taste like cherries  
**eunbubu** : and kimchi

 **queen kang** : thx  
**queen kang** : u taste like apple pie

 **eunbubu** : minkyung unnie has some hidden away

 **queen kang** : neat

 **eunbubu** :  
**eunbubu** : now what

 **queen kang** : what

 **eunbubu** : do we pretend dis never happened  
**eunbubu** : like we never kissed

 **queen kang** : bit more than a kiss love  
**queen kang** : what do you want

 **eunbubu** : idk  
**eunbubu** : i liked it  
**eunbubu** : but i dnot want anythin srs  
**eunbubu** : especially since idk if this is love or just affection

 **queen kang** : aight  
**queen kang** : it wont change us :P  
**queen kang** : g2g tho  
**queen kang** : kylas gettin nae naed

 **eunbubu** : tf

 **queen kang** : thats what sungyeons shoutin at her  
**queen kang** : bye tho

 **eunbubu** : bye :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! i'll keep trying my hardest ~


	39. #exposedbyyehana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu returns to hell, kyla strugglesTM and im nayoung is cute whether she likes it or not
> 
> seokmin also officially gets his woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i got no more mock exams, gonna update as usual!  
> my school: surprise bich
> 
> boa isn't havin a comeback btw, but i kept it in anyway hei

_honesty hour. - 5:57am._

**mingyolo** : hey nerds!

 **yehaNO** : mingyu oppa!!!

 **mingyolo** : yewon!!! :D

 **jerry** : ur back

 **mingyolo** : yeah

 **jerry** : why

 **mingyolo** : :(

 **yebean** : welcome back token tol

 **mingyolo** : thanks!  
**mingyolo** : i'm about to enter the dorm  
**mingyolo** : i expect 12 happy, open arms

 **yebean** : dont you mean 24

 **mingyolo** : there's only 13 of us?

 **yebean** : yeah but 12 arms is like  
**yebean** : everyone has 1 arm severed off

 **mingyolo** : i mean  
**mingyolo** : saw more horrifying things in the jungle

 **jerry** : you damaged man

 **yehaNO** : :o

 **mingyolo** : :((

**

 **mingyolo** :  
**mingyolo** : what the actual hell

 **yebean** : what is it

 **mingyolo** : I WASN'T GONE THAT LONG  
**mingyolo** : AND YET  
**mingyolo** : THE DORM IS IN WORSE CONDITION THAN THE JUNGLE WTH

 **dab 2.0** : MINGYU

 **mingyolo** : HAO  
**mingyolo** : MY BROTHER

 **dab 2.0** : WE SUFFERED HYUNG  
**dab 2.0** : WE _**SUFFERED**_

 **yebean** : u poor kids

 **hit the kwan** : OH HYUNG my saviour welcome back  
**hit the kwan** : the air vent in our room broke  
**hit the kwan** : we used the one in yours

 **mingyolo** : wow thanks

 **sleepyeon** : you lived

 **mingyolo** : barely  
**mingyolo** : where's chan?

 **jeonghan's baby** : help

 **mingyolo** : ?????

 **jeonghan's baby** : near the front door  
**jeonghan's baby** : the pile of clothes  
**jeonghan's baby** : i can't move

 **mingyolo** : OH MY GOD  
**mingyolo** : I'LL GET YOU OUT BRB

 **sleepyeon** : you messy ass bitches

 **hit the kwan** : she tells the truth

 **mingyolo** : how long have you been trapped?????

 **jeonghan's baby** : two days  
**jeonghan's baby** : i was hiding from jeonghan hyung and ended up not being able to get out

 **yebean** : whyre u hiding from him?

 **jeonghan's baby** : he keeps calling me his baby

 **hit the kwan** : your name

 **jeonghan's baby** : oh  
**jeonghan's baby** : I FORGOT IT WAS STILL THIS

_[jeonghan's baby changed their name to "channie"]_

**channie** : ok  
**channie** : we're all good now

 **yebean** : noice

 **hit the kwan** : now saviour mingyu oppa is back  
**hit the kwan** : we can finally live normally

 **mingyolo** : please don't call me oppa

 **sleepyeon** : mingyu sunbaenim

_[mingyolo removed sleepyeon from the chat]_

**yebean** : PFFT

 **mingyolo** : NO  
**mingyolo** : I DIDN'T SURVIVE THE JUNGLE FOR _THIS_

**

_[nana added sleepyeon to the chat]_

**nana** : You tire me.

**

_mingyolo to: WONhae manhi. - 6:08am._

**mingyolo** : psst  
**mingyolo** : look behind you

 **WONhae manhi** : ?  
**WONhae manhi** : youre back

 **mingyolo** : hecka yeah i am  
**mingyolo** : i missed you

 **WONhae manhi** : i missed you more  
**WONhae manhi** : welcome back baby

 **mingyolo** : we have schedule don't we

 **WONhae manhi** : fanmeet at 12  
**WONhae manhi** : lets use our time now  
**WONhae manhi** : i just want to hold you

 **mingyolo** : i'm a tall man  
**mingyolo** : how will you hold me

 **WONhae manhi** : fuck you you know what i mean

 **mingyolo** : lol  
**mingyolo** : i really did miss you though

 **WONhae manhi** : i missed you too  
**WONhae manhi** : baby

 **mingyolo** : :D

**

_honesty hour. - 12:34pm._

**kyla messi** : i'm doing homework right now  
**kyla messi** : i hope pythagoras is burning in hell for this theorem

 **jisoos take the wheel** : hey  
**jisoos take the wheel** : it's not that hard  
**jisoos take the wheel** : a² + b² = c²

 **hansolo** : tbh  
**hansolo** : numbers don't belong in maths

 **kyla messi** : ...

 **jerry** : hansol

 **hansolo** : i meant letters  
**hansolo** : leave me alone

 **kyla messi** : aha  
**kyla messi** : i agree with you on that

 **jisoos take the wheel** : school feels like a distant memory to me

 **jerry** : you old man

 **jisoos take the wheel** : i'm a few months older than you?

 **jerry** : and yet youre a hyung  
**jerry** : says a lot doesnt it? grandpa

 **hansolo** : there there

 **kyla messi** : i still need help  
**kyla messi** : like  
**kyla messi** : i'm ready to fight pythagoras in hell

 **hansolo** : i understand on a personal level  
**hansolo** : i can attempt to help  
**hansolo** : just send me that cheeky homework sheet

 **kyla messi** : i'll slide it your way

 **jerry** : slide into his dms

 **kyla messi** :  
**kyla messi** : oppa....

 **hansolo** : hyung, you hurt me

 **jisoos take the wheel** : dms?

 **hansolo** : it's youth culture  
**hansolo** : it's better you not knowing

 **jisoos take the wheel** : i'll take your word for it.

**

_meninists unite (3) - 2:05pm._

**shookmin** : GUYS HOLY HECK

 **naega hosh™** : wat

 **hit the kwan** : can we change the gc title  
**hit the kwan** : it upsets me

 **naega hosh™** : jooheon from monsta x didnt buy a meninist hoodie for nothing

 **hit the kwan** : ugh

 **shookmin** : I THINK IM DATING YUNA

 **hit the kwan** : YOU WHAT

 **naega hosh™** : qué?

 **shookmin** : we went out yesterday  
**shookmin** : we ended up holding hands under the table  
**shookmin** : i didn't think much of it  
**shookmin** : other than "wow her hands are soft"

 **naega hosh™** : she use cocoa butter?

 **shookmin** : idk  
**shookmin** : should i ask?

 **naega hosh™** : please do  
**naega hosh™** : i just never know what kind to get

 **hit the kwan** : HELLO  
**hit the kwan** : SEOKMIN GOT A BAE AND YOU PAUSIN TO TALK ABOUT _COCOA BUTTER_?

 **naega hosh™** : FUCK OFF I WANT SMOOTH HANDS

 **hit the kwan** : continue pls

 **shookmin** : well  
**shookmin** : afterwards she confessed to me  
**shookmin** : that she liked me since our special stage  
**shookmin** : i confessed back

 **naega hosh™** : AHA  
**naega hosh™** : YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE HER

 **shookmin** : yeah  
**shookmin** : i think i do anyway

 **hit the kwan** : think you do?

 **naega hosh™** : SHHH dont mind that  
naega hosh™: are you together now

 **shookmin** : pretty much  
**shookmin** : i'm happy

 **hit the kwan** : bless

 **shookmin** : what do people usually do when they go out

 **hit the kwan** : me and hansol send each other memes  
**hit the kwan** : occasional kisses here and there

 **naega hosh™** : SNORT  
**naega hosh™** : here and there

 **shookmin** : i've seen you kiss a lot, honestly  
**shookmin** : don't lie

 **hit the kwan** : don't expose me

 **shookmin** : what about you, soonyoung hyung?

 **naega hosh™** : jihoon gave me head yesterday so theres that

 **hit the kwan** : oH SWEET JESUS

 **shookmin** : i can safely say that i don't want her to do that to me  
**shookmin** : i mean romantic things

 **naega hosh™** : uhhh  
**naega hosh™** : we spoon when jihoon wants to  
**naega hosh™** : i tell him i love him a lot  
**naega hosh™:** he say he hate it but i know he doesnt :)

 **hit the kwan** : damn

 **shookmin** : i still don't know what to do though  
**shookmin** : me and her won't be able to see each other a lot either

 **hit the kwan** : o tru

 **naega hosh™** : might as well do what you can  
**naega hosh™** : if thats talkin over text then so be it

 **shookmin** : i guess  
**shookmin** : i feel sorta  
**shookmin** : idk

 **hit the kwan** : idk isnt an emotion

 **naega hosh™** : big mood: idk

 **shookmin** : relatable

 **hit the kwan** : congrats on finally gettin yo gurl tho  
**hit the kwan** : treat her right

 **shookmin** : will do :P

 **naega hosh™** : we all got a bae now  
**naega hosh™** : even tho mine is currently hitting wonwoo

 **hit the kwan** : mines explaining why avril lavigne is actually a clone

 **shookmin** : what

 **naega hosh™** : i dont ask this enough  
**naega hosh™** : but is hansol ok

 **hit the kwan** : physically? yea  
**hit the kwan** : in the head? of course not

 **shookmin** : nice

 **naega hosh™** : one might say its _aju nice_

 **hit the kwan** : literally you arent funny

 **naega hosh™** : you will change your mind

 **hit the kwan** : youre an embarrassment

 **naega hosh™** : D:  
**naega hosh™** : im bullied by my dongsaeng

 **shookmin** : lol  
**shookmin** : thats sad

 **hit the kwan** : pathetic hyung  
**hit the kwan** : just.pathetic.

 **shookmin** : he used punctuation :o

 **naega hosh™** : when did i wrong you  
**naega hosh™** : please

 **hit the kwan** : you reused my bro puns  
**hit the kwan** : since then you have been dead to me

 **naega hosh™** : **SEUNGKWANNNN**

**

_honesty hour. - 4:49pm._

**queen kang** : yo  
**queen kang** : the more time u spend awake  
**queen kang** : the more time u spend asleep

 **dad** :

  
**dad** : woah...

 **eunbubu** : **thumbbae** : honestly i have to ask if shes stoned

 **queen kang** : ; )

 **dad** : she sounds like it

 **eunbubu** : nah  
**eunbubu** : dis how she is  
**eunbubu** : no drug

 **thumbbae** : thanks for the knowledge

**

_honesty hour. - 5:56pm._

**channie** : this just in  
**channie** : nothing matters and time isn't real

 **sleeping beauty** : what has kyungwon done to you

 **channie** : death as we know it is inevitable

 **sleepyeon** : i'm lowkey concerned

 **WONhae manhi** : dont be  
**WONhae manhi** : parents are banning him from watching despicable me 3  
**WONhae manhi** : hes just depressed over that

 **channie** : the minions have done more for me than you ever have

 **sleeping beauty** : the fuck

 **sinnamon roll** : ok bitch  
**sinnamon roll** : the minions give u a roof under yo head?  
**sinnamon roll** : the minions change yo diapers for you?  
**sinnamon roll** : the minions held your hand thru life???

 **sleepyeon** : omg

 **sinnamon roll** : EVER SINCE I POPPED YOU OUT DIS PUSSY AINT EVER BEEN THE SAME  
**sinnamon roll** : YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

 **channie** :  
**channie** : i understand

 **sinnamon roll** : then my work here is done

 **sleeping beauty** : tf

 **WONhae manhi** : yep  
**WONhae manhi** : this is what we deal with

 **sleepyeon** : i like jeonghan oppa  
**sleepyeon** : he's so assertive  
**sleepyeon** : the mother i want to be

 **WONhae manhi** : i live in fear of him sometimes  
**WONhae manhi** : but you do you

 **sleepyeon** : always boo

**

_sinnamon roll to: channie. - 6:01pm._

**sinnamon roll** : hey chan

 **channie** : hyung, hi  
**channie** : i was joking about the minion stuff earlier by the way

 **sinnamon roll** : yeah  
**sinnamon roll** : thats what i wanted to talk about

 **channie** : ?

 **sinnamon roll** : is everything ok with you recently?  
**sinnamon roll** : you seem more  
**sinnamon roll** : disconnected  
**sinnamon roll** : since yesterday anyway

 **channie** : do i?  
**channie** : weird

 **sinnamon roll** : you didnt notice yourself?

 **channie** : no?  
**channie** : sorry for worrying you though

 **sinnamon roll** : you rlly sure nothings wrong?  
**sinnamon roll** : your comments earlier honestly rlly concerned me  
**sinnamon roll** : nobody wants to see you actually upset

 **channie** : don't worry :D  
**channie** : i was joking  
**channie** : probably

 **sinnamon roll** : probably?

 **channie** : yeah  
**channie** : i'm alright though!  
**channie** : if i really feel bad, i'll come to you first ok?

 **sinnamon roll** : ok :)  
**sinnamon roll** : love you, son

 **channie** : sigh  
**channie** : love you mom

 **sinnamon roll** : that message is being starred

 **channie** : i sensed it coming

**

_[queen kang changed the chat name to "boa fanclub"]_

**queen kang** : idc if you like her or not  
**queen kang** : we hypin her comeback tonight

 **dab 2.0** : god bless honestly

 **the real OJie** : stop promoting other ppl  
**the real OJie** : ceo-nim already has strong feelings towards you

 **queen kang** : asshole told me to stop postin my dog  
**queen kang** : like no?  
**queen kang** : i started postin more!

 **dab 2.0** : I LIKE YOU

 **queen kang** : you like me?

 **dab 2.0** : i like you  
**dab 2.0** : _bubu_

 **queen kang** : AY

 **dab 2.0** : 97 LINE REPRESENT

 **yehana banana** : jieqiong unnie?

 **the real OJie** : yes sunshine child?

 **yehana banana** : don't you promote your former ioi members??

 **queen kang** : o dam

 **dab 2.0** : #exposedbyYEHANA

 **the real OJie** : that is _different_  
**the real OJie** : im gonna promote and fully support i-teen girls when they come out  
**the real OJie** : sohye is gonna catch my love when she films as well

 **yehana banana** : that's so sweet!

 **dab 2.0** : jieqiong is aggressively supportive

 **the real OJie** : if i dont aggressively support my sistas than who will

 **queen kang** : u kno who i aggressively support?  
**queen kang** : sistar

 **dab 2.0** :

 

 **yehana banana** : (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

 **the real OJie** : sistar sunbaes were unproblematic and they better go on and do massive things bc they deserve the best

 **dab 2.0** : ***SMASHES THAT MF SAME BUTTON***

**

_eunbubu to: nana. - 9:46pm._

**eunbubu** : unnieee

 **nana** : Yes?

 **eunbubu** : u should do aegyo more often

 **nana** : Any reason why?

 **eunbubu** : i wached twice doin the oppaya thing  
**eunbubu** : y u no do dat

 **nana** : I'm not cute, Eunwoo.  
**nana** : Aegyo would be more your thing.  
**nana** : Or Yewon.

 **eunbubu** :

   
**eunbubu** : u dnot think ur cute?

 **nana** : No.  
**nana** : I don't really have a lot of cute qualities.  
**nana** : That doesn't bother me though.  
**nana** : You're all cute enough on my behalf.

 **eunbubu** : unnie u SAP  
**eunbubu** : u cute sap

 **nana** : Again, not cute.  
**nana** : I appreciate your comment though.

 **eunbubu** : denile is bad 4 the baby

 **nana** : What baby...?

 **eunbubu** : kyla

 **nana** : She's 16?

 **eunbubu** : she a babby  
**eunbubu** : my blesst babby

**

_the real OJie to: nana. - 9:50pm._

**the real OJie** : ey  
**the real OJie** : a little birdie told me you dont think youre cute

 **nana** : How much does Eunwoo _not_  tell you?

 **the real OJie** : she tells me a lot  
**the real OJie** : pussy pals

 **nana** : -_-

 **the real OJie** :

   
**the real OJie** :

   
**the real OJie** : youre the cutest

 **nana** : You flatter me too much.

 **the real OJie** :

   
**the real OJie** : pouty lips  
**the real OJie** : i flatter you but its all true

 **nana** : You're cute as well though.

 **the real OJie** :

   
**the real OJie** : i am well aware :P  
**the real OJie** : i have to be cute to get someone as perfectly stunning as you

 **nana** : Aw.

 **the real OJie** : if we werent idols  
**the real OJie** : we could have careers as ulzzangs

 **nana** : Really?  
**nana** : We wouldn't have to do much though.

 **the real OJie** : make up takes hecka long to do  
**the real OJie** : maybe ulzzang life wouldnt be for us

 **nana** : Would we even know each other?  
**nana** : You would probably still be in China.

 **the real OJie** : hmm  
**the real OJie** : i doubt it

 **nana** : What do you mean?

 **the real OJie** : say nayoungie  
**the real OJie** : do you believe in the red string of fate?

 **nana** : I'm not sure what that is.

 **the real OJie** : its a chinese legend my mother told me about  
**the real OJie** : the gods tie an invisible red thread to two people who are destined to meet  
**the real OJie** : in chinese culture, its tied around the ankle  
**the real OJie** : tho you mightve seen it tied around little fingers

 **nana** : Ah, yes.  
**nana** : I think I have seen that then.

 **the real OJie** : the two people tied are both fated lovers  
**the real OJie** : and no matter what, theyre destined to meet  
**the real OJie** : even if theyre from different countries or different backgrounds

 **nana** : Wow...

 **the real OJie** : i like to think were like that  
**the real OJie** : when we first met in the pledis building  
**the real OJie** : i tripped over my laces and you helped me up  
**the real OJie** : i like to think that was our destined meet tho

 **nana** : Even if we came from different countries...

 **the real OJie** : and different backgrounds  
**the real OJie** : we still met and fell in love.  
**the real OJie** : and i think thats beautiful

 **nana** : It is.  
**nana** : I suppose we are destined for each other.

 **the real OJie** : yeah  
**the real OJie** : i cant imagine life without us being together  
**the real OJie** : its always gonna be nayoung and jieqiong :D

 **nana** : Always.  
**nana** : I love you.

 **the real OJie** : i love you too.

**

_boo seungkwan is gossip girl. (6) - 11:15pm._

**hansolo** : i went thru a homestuck phase  
**hansolo** : like  
**hansolo** : karkat reminded me so much of jihoon hyung after producing  
**hansolo** : and jeonghan hyung reminded me of roxy lalonde

 **shookmin** : wow  
**shookmin** : i sort of see it now

 **hit the kwan** : you remind me of dave strider tbh

 **hansolo** : i take that as a compliment bc i liked him a lot

 **mingyolo** : the hell is homestuck

 **dab 2.0** : **bad**

 **mingyolo** : thanks hao!  
**mingyolo** : really telling me

 **shookmin** : i just  
**shookmin** : really appreciate hussie sunbaenim

 **hansolo** : you what now

 **shookmin** : what?

 **dab 2.0** : HUSSIE SUNBAENIM

 **mingyolo** : seokminnie  
**mingyolo** : i treasure your mind

 **hit the kwan** : ok but  
**hit the kwan** :

 

 **hansolo** : a classic

 **shookmin** : i'm sorry please don't hold this to me

 **dab 2.0** : it's too late :((

 **shookmin** : nooooooo

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'll try my hardest :PP
> 
> (^^)


	40. mingyu is bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung picks cars over his love, kyungwon and mingyu meet a pupper and siyeon has a mental crisis over where's waldo (or wally, here in the uk)
> 
> also, jihoon cares on the down low, don't be fooled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ny'all, thank you so much for still readin this, a girl is thankful
> 
> also, svt covering that mamamoo song killed me thank you and goodbye

_kyla's STRONK eyebrows. (4) - 1:42am._

**swaggy baggy** :

   
**swaggy baggy** : hey

_[thumbbae removed swaggy baggy from the chat]_

**yehana banana** : ??????

 **kyla messi** : you finally had enough

 **thumbbae** : her name  
**thumbbae** : shes a disgrace honestly

 **kyla messi** : bit harsh unnie

 **thumbbae** : she stepped into my household  
**thumbbae** : with a name like that

 **yehana banana** : what is swaggy baggy??

 **kyla messi** : who even knows

 **thumbbae** : if i knew who came up with it id have downed them myself  
**thumbbae** : just saying

**

_boa fanclub. - 7:46am._

**jerry** : big mood rn: my neck my back

 **the real OJie** : why are you like this

 **eunbubu** : MA NECK  
**eunbubu** : MA BACK

 **jerry** : _LICK MY PUSSI AND MY CRACK_

 **jisoos take the wheel** : _why are you like this_

 **eunbubu** : its relatble

 **the real OJie** : youre an idol sweetie  
**the real OJie** : we all kno its not

 **jerry** : get roasted

 **eunbubu** : get spitroasted u fuc

 **mingyolo** : the hell is that

 **the real OJie** :  
**the real OJie** : oh no  
**the real OJie** : i suddenly lost the ability to read

 **jerry** : you talk as if u ever had it

 **the real OJie** : EXCUSE ME  
**the real OJie** : I WASNT ON THE IDOL TEACHER SHOW

 **dab 2.0** : @ ME NEXT TIME SNAKE

 **mingyolo** : oh ouch

 **eunbubu** : its so funny seein jie get mad

 **the real OJie** : IM ALWAYS MAD  
**the real OJie** : mad with love and affection

 **jisoos take the wheel** : that's cute :o

 **the real OJie** : thank you oppa ; w ;

 **mingyolo** : can someone answer my q

 **eunbubu** : nop

 **jisoos take the wheel** : definitely not  
**jisoos take the wheel** : i value you too much for that

 **mingyolo** : hyung :D

 **dab 2.0** : _"mingyu has a big butt"_

 **jisoos take the wheel** : when did you get so MEAN TO ME

 **dab 2.0** : it's 2017 hyung  
**dab 2.0** : we're all fucking tired of sunday morning

 **the real OJie** : sunday morning

 **jisoos take the wheel** : rain is fallin

 **mingyolo** : hao has a lot of rage inside

 **dab 2.0** : i really do?

 **the real OJie** : SAME

 **eunbubu** : jie :(

 **the real OJie** : youre the main cause

 **eunbubu** : :""""(

 **jerry** : pls dont call out post us

 **the real OJie** : i would never

 **dab 2.0** : i don't have it in me bb

 **jerry** : :)

 **dab 2.0** : : )

 **mingyolo** : i'm slightly scared still  
**mingyolo** : hao could ruin my career as quick as it started

 **jerry** : y

 **eunbubu** : u make a sex tape or smth?  
**eunbubu** : bc kim k sunbaenim got rich off dat shit

 **mingyolo** : nonono  
**mingyolo** : i just say stupid things

 **the real OJie** : like??

 **jisoos take the wheel** : _"hyung, this water is...wet."_

 **jerry** : _"is hyung kink a thing? i feel like it should b a thing"_

 **dab 2.0** : _"tosun's been indulging in males recently"_

 **eunbubu** :  
**eunbubu** : i feel like a intelleckt

 **jerry** : u are not one

 **mingyolo** : i've been attacked in the space of my own home  
**mingyolo** : thanks guys

 **dab 2.0** : no problem!

 **eunbubu** : anytime boi

 **mingyolo** : :(

**

_[hansolo changed the chat name to "CODE RED"]_

**nana** : Hansol?  
**nana** : What's going on????

 **hit the kwan** : BABE?  
**hit the kwan** : are you ok omg

 **hansolo** : code red people  
**hansolo** : **CODE.RED.**

 **nana** : Why?

 **hansolo** : i went to the store to get drinks

 **hit the kwan** : were you attacked?

 **hansolo** : yeah

 **nana** : Oh my god.

 **hansolo** : i saw the cutest golden retriever and i've been attacked by adoration

 **hit the kwan** : ffs

 **queen kang** : doggo?  
**queen kang** : WHERE

 **hansolo** : OUTSIDE THE STORE

 **queen kang** : I WANT CO ORDINATES HANSOL  
**queen kang** : NO DOG LEFT UNPATTED

 **mingyolo** : dogs????  
**mingyolo** : i'm already sprinting

 **nana** : Take a photo for me, please.  
**nana** : I can't leave where I am right now but I want to see the dog.

 **hit the kwan** : responsible noona

 **nana** : I have a soft spot for my kids and animals.

 **queen kang** : AAAAAAA IM RUN

 **mingyolo** : SAME

 **queen kang** : _DASI RUN RUN RUN_

 **mingyolo** : _I CAN'T STOP_

 **queen kang** : _DASI RUN RUN RUN_

 **mingyolo** : _I CAN'T HELP IT_

 **hansolo** : GUYS HURRY  
**hansolo** : THE OWNER IS WALKING AWAY

 **queen kang** : STALL THEM

 **hit the kwan** : pretend to faint

 **hansolo** : i could  
**hansolo** : but then i'll get articles abt me

 **nana** : The fake ones?

 **hansolo** : "seventeen's vernon seen fainting in public, sources say that pledis has been overworking him"  
**hansolo** : not today allkpop  
**hansolo** : not today.

 **nana** : You're such a good kid.

 **hansolo** : thanks mom :D

 **queen kang** : I SEE IT  
**queen kang** : AND MINGYU HEY

 **mingyolo** : IT'S IN PLAIN SIGHT

 **queen kang** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **mingyolo** : I AM PREPARED

 **hit the kwan** : that poor owner

 **hansolo** : holy shizzle  
**hansolo** : they ran at the owner  
**hansolo** : update - the owner is a pledis stan  
**hansolo** : they bias jeonghan hyung, shocking

 **nana** : Haha.

 **mingyolo** : THE DOGGOS NAME IS WAGGLES

 **queen kang** : thot she said wiggles for a moment  
**queen kang** : I LOVE HER  
**queen kang** : less than my doggie  
**queen kang** : BUT STILL LUVVV

 **hit the kwan** : bumzu hyung just came in asking where hyung is  
**hit the kwan** : how do i tell him that he's gone to obsess over a dog

 **hansolo** : it's mingyu hyung, he won't be mad

 **nana** : Kyungwon, you should probably get back.  
**nana** : You did sort of... knock someone down when you left.

 **queen kang** : IS SUNGYEON STILL BREATHIN

 **nana** : Yes?

 **queen kang** : THEN SHES FINE  
**queen kang** : WHO CARES

 **hansolo** : shady

 **nana** : Just come back...

 **mingyolo** : goodbye soft waggles  
**mingyolo** : he made the boof noises... i'm crying

 **hansolo** : he really is?  
**hansolo** : so is kyungwon noona??????

 **queen kang** : today  
**queen kang** : i learnt life is worth livin  
**queen kang** : waggles went boof  
**queen kang** : also gave me her paw

 **hit the kwan** : was it soft?

 **queen kang** : very soft  
**queen kang** : like  
**queen kang** : tiddy soft

 **nana** : ...

 **hit the kwan** : cant relate

 **queen kang** : unnie? ; )

 **nana** :  
**nana** : ...possibly relating.

 **hansolo** : jieqiong is gettin #exposed

 **mingyolo** : about time

 **queen kang** : i have photos of le dog btw

 **nana** : Come quicker!

 **thumbbae** : thats what she said ~

 **queen kang** : lolol

 **hit the kwan** : go back to being ded

**

_dab 2.0 to: the real OJie. - 2:42pm._

**dab 2.0** : hey beach

 **the real OJie** : ugh its you  
**the real OJie** : what is it

 **dab 2.0** : rember what you said earlier  
**dab 2.0** : abt exposing the others

 **the real OJie** : oooo yes

 **dab 2.0** : would you ever?

 **the real OJie** : lmao yes  
**the real OJie** : i love them  
**the real OJie** : but they gotta be called out one of these days

 **dab 2.0** : we should write call out posts :)

 **the real OJie** : omg lets

 **dab 2.0** : ;) ay

 **the real OJie** : oh minghao  
**the real OJie** : am i glad to have someone as shady as you in the company

 **dab 2.0:** thanks hunnie -3-  
**dab 2.0** : after they hid lizzy noona, i wasn't sure what to do with myself

 **the real OJie** : _(insert tea emoji here)_

**

_snoozi to: hoeshi. - 3:12pm._

**snoozi** : I'm bored.

 **hoeshi** : hi im bored  
**hoeshi** : im soonyoung ;)

 **snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : Moving on.  
**snoozi** : Do you want to do something together?

 **hoeshi** : ooh like? ~~(oh ahh)~~  
**hoeshi** : what even is there to do rn

 **snoozi** : I guess there's always a movie.  
**snoozi** : I can't be bothered to do something productive right now.

 **hoeshi** : movie it is

 **snoozi** : ... Soonyoung.

 **hoeshi** : yah?

 **snoozi** : I know this is a sensitive topic for you but  
**snoozi** : Can we maybe  
**snoozi** : Watch something other than Cars?

 **hoeshi** :  
**hoeshi** :

 

 **snoozi** : **CHOKE**.

 **hoeshi** : u can choke for even suggestin we watch smth else

 **snoozi** : It's not that good of a movie??

 **hoeshi** : u have no taste

 **snoozi** : You literally mumbled the phrase _"Rail me, Lightning Mcqueen"_ in your sleep  
snoozi: I have to be slightly concerned

 **hoeshi** : hes hot

 **snoozi** : He's a car...?

 **hoeshi** : i take nothin back

 **snoozi** : I give up  
**snoozi** : You weird, weird man

 **hoeshi** : again  
**hoeshi** : _no taste_

**

_CODE RED. - 4:01pm._

**snoozi** :

   
**snoozi** : Guys, what emotion does this image back you feel?

 **yebean** : lust

 **snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : Anyone else

**

_shookmin to: ❁y u j u❁ - 4:35pm._

**shookmin** : hi!

 **❁y u j u❁** : hii seokminnie!

 **shookmin** : how are you today?

 **❁y u j u❁** : sort of tired i guess?  
**❁y u j u❁** : how about you?

 **shookmin** : a bit tired as well tbh

 **❁y u j u❁** : ah

 **shookmin** :  
**shookmin** : yeah

 **❁y u j u❁** : do you want to phonecall?  
**❁y u j u❁** : i want to hear your voice :P

 **shookmin** : sure!  
**shookmin** : if it sounds weird sorry lol

 **❁y u j u❁** : i doubt it will!  
**❁y u j u❁** : i love your voice :9  
**❁y u j u❁** : and you ~

 **shookmin** : same here ~~

_[phonecall w/ ❁y u j u❁ - 4:42pm]_

**

_shookmin to: channie. - 5:20pm._

**shookmin** : chan

 **channie** : hi hyung

 **shookmin** : you heard me on the phone right?

 **channie** : well yeah  
**channie** : why

 **shookmin** : don't tell the hyungs i'm going out tomorrow please  
**shookmin** : they'll mock me

 **channie** : oke  
**channie** : have fun with yuju noona

 **shookmin** : i will :P  
**shookmin** : do you want to play anything right now, by the way?

 **channie** : i'm actually gonna go to the practice room for a bit  
**channie** : but soonyoung hyung is free?

 **shookmin** : he's watching cars with jihoon hyung :(

 **channie** : jihoon hyung would pay you to drag him away from cars  
**channie** : seriously

 **shookmin** : looks like that's what i'll do then  
**shookmin** : have fun practicing!  
**shookmin** : don't overwork yourself again though :(

 **channie** : i won't  
**channie** : bye hyung!

**

_CODE RED. - 6:38pm._

**kyla messi** : i love my oppas and my unnies

 **dad** : really?

 **yebean** : shes gassed about snickerdoodle ice cream soz

 **kyla messi** : it's just such a wild concept?  
**kyla messi** : we live in such a beautiful world honestly

 **dad** : you have the personality i aspire to have

 **yebean** : no she doesnt

 **kyla messi** : unnie, that's mean

 **dad** : yebin i had high expectations for you

 **yebean** : I DIDETH NOTHIN  
**yebean** : not my fault kyla is bein a nerd ova ice cream

 **kyla messi** : there's an ice cream called fear the turtle  
**kyla messi** : when we get a long break, i'm seeking it out

 **dad** : why is the turtle to be feared?

 **kyla messi** : i don't know  
**kyla messi** : it's sorta ominous

 **yebean** : kyla

 **kyla messi** : yes unnie?

 **yebean** : get a life  
**yebean** : plz

 **dad** : YEBIN

 **jerry** : shes the one teachin siyeon to bulli :(

 **kyla messi** : i am hurt

 **dad** : me @ yebin  
**dad** : 

**yebean** : DAD  
**yebean** : im sorryyyyy

 **dad** : save it  
**dad** : out of this house

 **kyla messi** : messed with the wrong oppa

 **jerry** : get nae nae'd

**

_the real OJie to: dab 2.0. - 7:02pm._

**the real OJie** : how do i call out the uncalloutable

 **dab 2.0** : wym

 **the real OJie** : kyla has never wronged me

 **dab 2.0** : used to think the same about seokmin  
**dab 2.0** : then he woke me up at 3am by his fucking sleeptalk  
**dab 2.0** : it's terrifying to hear one of your friends start sleep shouting his part in mansae

 **the real OJie** : yewon does the same  
**the real OJie** : nothing will ever scare me more than _"the indians are coming"_

 **dab 2.0** : that's so ominous?

 **the real OJie** : i know?  
**the real OJie** : i think shes possessed  
**the real OJie** : still cute tho

 **dab 2.0** : that's all a person needs tbh

 **the real OJie** : truth

**

_sleeping beauty to: yebean. - 9:28pm._

**sleeping beauty** : ya  
**sleeping beauty** : how goes life

 **yebean** : pretty good  
**yebean** : jies been on her phone for 4 hours straight typin nonstop  
**yebean** : should i b scare?

 **sleeping beauty** : nah it's jieqiong  
**sleeping beauty** : she's chill

 **yebean** : tru  
**yebean** : how r u?

 **sleeping beauty** : boredeth  
**sleeping beauty** : i just watch other idol groups vlives out of boredom  
**sleeping beauty** : yugyeom sunbae does you pretty good

 **yebean** : gr8  
**yebean** : wanna do smth?

 **sleeping beauty** : like?

 **yebean** : wanna finish watching fated to love you?

 **sleeping beauty** : omg yes  
**sleeping beauty** : kim miyoung is life

 **yebean** : come hither  
**yebean** : ill get le popcorn

 **sleeping beauty** : sweet?

 **yebean** : what?  
**yebean** : tf no  
**yebean** : i like salt

 **sleeping beauty** : oh wow

 **yebean** :  
**yebean** : we can disscuss this l8r  
**yebean** : my distaste 4 u rn

 **sleeping beauty** : lmao ok

 **yebean** : COMETH HITHER

 **sleeping beauty** : i'm coming shortie

 **yebean** : THATS NOT A PET NAME

 **sleeping beauty** : i can't think of one lol  
**sleeping beauty** : in all due time <3

 **yebean** : stuck between >:( or :)

**

**eunbubu to: yebean. - 9:37pm.**

**eunbubu** : wyd

 **yebean** : watchin fated to love w the bae

 **eunbubu** : sungyeons outta the basement?

 **yebean** : no minkyung unnie u fuck

 **eunbubu** : ooooh i seee

 **yebean** : why u ask

 **eunbubu** : im bored

 **yebean** : kyungwon unnie not wanna put up wid u?

 **eunbubu** :  
**eunbubu** : no

 **yebean** : lmao  
**yebean** : minkyung unnie says to watch wid us  
**yebean** : come hither beagle girl

 **eunbubu** : arent i third wheelin?

 **yebean** : nah  
**yebean** : this aint a date lmao  
**yebean** : just come here

 **eunbubu** : kk babes

 **yebean** : :* pussy pal 4 lifeu

 **eunbubu** : always :***

 **yebean** : minkyung is judging me

 **eunbubu** : she not bout that pussy life?

 **yebean** : nah  
**yebean** : i got a plan tho dw

 **eunbubu** : spoopy

 **yebean** : ;)  
**yebean** : ITS GETTIN TO THE GUD PART COMEEEE

 **eunbubu** : OK

**

_queen kang to: eunbubu. - 9:42pm._

**queen kang** : eunwoo  
**queen kang** : ik ur readin these  
**queen kang** : we arent leavin it like dis  
**queen kang** : but thats wat u always do  
**queen kang** : lets just stop this  
**queen kang** : its not worth the heartbreak

**

_kinkyung to: yebean. - 10:02pm._

**kinkyung** : choke.

 **yebean** : i knew the name would make u reveal ur wild side!

 **kinkyung** : literally don't look in my general direction  
**kinkyung** : i prefer eunwoo

 **yebean** : gomen  
**yebean** : my sweet kinky minky

 **kinkyung** : **c h o k e y o u s n a k e**

**

_CODE RED. - 11:14pm._

**swaggy baggy** : lads and laddettes  
**swaggy baggy** : can i hit you with that good shit (aka mental crisis)

 **WONhae manhi** : hit me with that good shit siyeon

 **swaggy baggy** : ok  
**swaggy baggy** : where's waldo right  
**swaggy baggy** : or wally  
**swaggy baggy** : you gotta look for him

 **WONhae manhi** : yeah?

 **swaggy baggy** : but haven't you ever stopped to wonder like  
**swaggy baggy** : who is waldo?  
**swaggy baggy** : why are we lookin for him?

 **queen kang** : wtf

 **swaggy baggy** : why are we all so dead set on finding a man we know virtually nothing about  
**swaggy baggy** : is this a metaphor for life?  
**swaggy baggy** : i just need to know

 **WONhae manhi** :  
**WONhae manhi** : holy shit

 **queen kang** : thats deep siyeon

 **yehana banana** : please go to sleep siyeon  
**yehana banana** : you talk weird when you're tired ;-;

 **swaggy baggy** : i can't even sleep  
**swaggy baggy** : but ima try

 **queen kang** : u can do it

 **WONhae manhi** : dont fret over waldo

 **swaggy baggy** : don't ask for the impossible

**

 **jerry** : park jinyoung changes his name every few years for the purpose of tax evasion, he has been dodging the government for well over half a century and owes hardworking south korean citizens hundreds of thousands of dollars in back taxes  
**jerry** : wrong chat sorry

 **WONhae manhi** : what the FUCK JUNHUI

**

_snoozi to: channie. - 11:30pm._

**snoozi** : Hey

 **channie** : oh hey hyung

 **snoozi** : Why're you still practicing?  
**snoozi** : It's late as fuck.

 **channie** : need to perfect some ideas

 **snoozi** : You have all of tomorrow, Chan  
**snoozi** : You've been practicing for hours too

 **channie** : ...

 **snoozi** : Wait  
**snoozi** : Have you eaten?

 **channie** : soonyoung hyung brought me ramen earlier  
**channie** : wonwoo hyung brought up soda

 **snoozi** : That's not a proper meal  
**snoozi** : Come on kid  
**snoozi** : I can heat up something back at the dorm

 **channie** : nono it's fine :P  
**channie** : i think i just want to sleep

 **snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : Is  
**snoozi** : Is something the matter?

 **channie** : no?  
**channie** : i just want to do my best aha soz

 **snoozi** : You are doing your best  
**snoozi** : We all know that.  
**snoozi** : You sure that's all that's stressing you?

 **channie** : yeah  
**channie** : i'll head back then

 **snoozi** : I'm just leaving the studio, walk back with me

 **channie** : ok :P

 **snoozi** : Ok  
**snoozi** : Can I heat up something for you though?

 **channie** : no i'm really fine hyung  
**channie** : i want to sleep  
**channie** : really

 **snoozi** : I feel like you mean something else by that...

 **channie** : ?

 **snoozi** : Nevermind.  
**snoozi** : Let's just go  
**snoozi** : Bed is calling me as well

 **channie** : ok ~

 **snoozi** : Ok.

**

_snoozi to: dad. - 11:57pm._

**snoozi** : Cheol

 **dad** : jihoon  
**dad** : my ray of sunshine how are you

 **snoozi** : Fuck off.

 **dad** : the usual response  
**dad** : sweet

 **snoozi** : Just a casual question here  
**snoozi** : We don't have a sudden comeback or anything, do we?

 **dad** : no?  
**dad** : do i look in flames to you hoonie?

 **snoozi** : So the choreographer isn't putting any extra pressure on Performance unit?

 **dad** : not that i know of?  
**dad** : if she was then minghao wouldve spontaneously combusted ages ago

 **snoozi** : Figured, alright.

 **dad** : why do you ask

 **snoozi** : No reason  
**snoozi** : Another question  
**snoozi** : How do I let someone know I'm there for them

 **dad** : huh

 **snoozi** : Not in a sappy way  
**snoozi** : Just letting them know they can always talk to me  
**snoozi** : Or something.

 **dad** : is this about soonyoung?  
**dad** : he isnt pressuring himself again is he?  
**dad** : because i swear i will swarm him with support

 **snoozi** : It isn't about Soonyoung  
**snoozi** : I just need help.

 **dad** : i guess  
**dad** : let whoever know that youre worried flat out?

 **snoozi** : I can't do that

 **dad** : hm  
**dad** : if you know their overworking themselves with whatever  
**dad** : try and help em manage that?  
**dad** : it lets them know youre concerned first of all  
**dad** : and you helping is like being there for them

 **snoozi** : Hm  
**snoozi** : I guess I'll try that then.  
**snoozi** : Thanks Cheol.

 **dad** : np  
**dad** : bye bitch

 **snoozi** : Takes one to know one, asshole.

 **dad** : :)

 **snoozi** : :~)  
**snoozi** : Bye though, lmao.

**

_thumbbae to: nana. - 12:53am._

**thumbbae** : printers is such a cute name  
**thumbbae** : lets pick it unnieeeee

 **thumbbae** : or pristeens

 **nana** : You should sleep.  
**nana** : You're weirder when you're drowsy.

 **thumbbae** : hurtful  
**thumbbae** : _weirder_

 **nana** : I know what I said.

 **thumbbae** : goodnight unnie who i once loved ( ；∀；)

 **nana** : Goodnight Sungyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! i'll keep trying my hardest!!
> 
> pristin comeback this month as well :9


	41. eunwoo ages pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eunwoo's day finally arrives, the gang watch tv together and feelings are shared
> 
> also, a certain other gg member comes into play :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited the word in the last chapter, i apologise! i feel like i've used it elsewhere in the fanfic so please tell me if i have, the last thing i want to do is offend anyone for my lack of knowledge on that sort of thing. 
> 
> this chapter is seperated into 2 parts because it was reaching near 4000k and i can't edit that much in one sitting lolol 
> 
> / rpdr s9 final and big hero 6 spoilers ahead, mainly rpdr/

_yebean to: kinkyung. - 7:20am._

**yebean** : where were u last night??

 **kinkyung** : in bed??

 **yebean** : that explains it then

 **kinkyung** : explains what???

 **yebean** : why u werent in my dreams last nite

 **kinkyung** :

 **yebean** : im sorry

 **kinkyung** : you should be  
**kinkyung** : bad joke™

**

 _CODE RED. - 9:01am_.

 **eunbubu** : _LADS_  
**eunbubu** : PRAISE ME

 **mingyolo** : happy birthday eunwoo!!!!!

 **kyla messi** : happy birthday unnie ~

 **eunbubu** : THX  
**eunbubu** : we hav a free day bc of it ;)

 **mingyolo** : nice!  
**mingyolo** : what are you guys doing?

 **eunbubu** : tbh ima watcheth tv  
**eunbubu** : wbu?

 **mingyolo** : we have a free day as well  
**mingyolo** : since we went hardcore at promotions

 **kyla messi** : you went hardcore with the oppaya memes?

 **mingyolo** : jihoon hyung still _regrets_

 **eunbubu** : w8  
**eunbubu** : like  
**eunbubu** : we both have fr33 days

 **jerry** : YO  
**jerry** : LETS MEET UP

 **mingyolo** : gasp  
**mingyolo** : are we allowed?

 **kyla messi** : we are, i think :P

 **eunbubu** : COME TO OUR DORMM  
**eunbubu** : WE CAN MEM TOGETHER

 **jerry** : whoo

 **eunbubu** : ALL OF U  
**eunbubu** : WE HAV HELLA SPACE

 **kyla messi** : it's true  
**kyla messi** : siyeon unnie wanted more space to cartwheel

 **mingyolo** : ooh

 **kyla messi** : yeah  
**kyla messi** : she can't cartwheel.

 **mingyolo** : ...ooh

 **eunbubu** : THIS DAY GON BE LIT  
**eunbubu** : COME ON LADS

**

_kyla messi to: channie. - 9:35am._

**kyla messi** : hi chan!

 **channie** : ah, hey kyla

 **kyla messi** : you're coming here with the others, right?

 **channie** : oh  
**channie** : maybe

 **kyla messi** : maybe? :<

 **channie** : idk  
**channie** : i'm sleepy

 **kyla messi** :  
**kyla messi** : i know you're lying  
**kyla messi** : has something happened?

 **channie** : i'm not sure  
**channie** : i just feel upset and idk why

 **kyla messi** : i feel like that sometimes as well  
**kyla messi** : it helps being around the unnies though

 **channie** : hm  
**channie** : i'll come along  
**channie** : it'll clear up probably :P

 **kyla messi** : this'll be our second proper meeting then

 **channie** : is the first us at the store

 **kyla messi** : you caught me buying milk  
**kyla messi** : that isn't the ideal meeting

 **channie** : you looked so haunted lol

 **kyla messi** : this is gonna be better though  
**kyla messi** : see you soon ~

 **channie** : ok ^^

**

_CODE RED. - 11:48am._

**WONhae manhi** : the year is 2017  
**WONhae manhi** : the date? july 1st  
**WONhae manhi** : park siyeon has boo seungkwan in a choke hold

 **swaggy baggy** : HE NEEDS TO LEARN

 **thumbbae** : learn what exactly

 **swaggy baggy** : TALK SHIT GET HIT

 **hit the kwan** : *spits out blood*  
**hit the kwan** : pssht,,, you think thats enough to take me down??  
**hit the kwan** : think again,,, nerd

 **swaggy baggy** : you're asking for it, punk

 **WONhae manhi** : round 2 lmao

 **hansolo** : holy shit  
**hansolo** : she's so strong  
**hansolo** : WHAT THE HELL

 **thumbbae** : you aren't gonna save your boo?

 **hansolo** : no  
**hansolo** : it's times like these where he's asking for it

 **WONhae manhi** : shouldnt have called her bangs "tragic"

 **nana** : Siyeon, please don't commit a murder on Eunwoo's birthday.  
**nana** : That's just disrespectful.

 **thumbbae** : you aren't helping him?

 **nana** : I am. I told Siyeon to stop.

 **WONhae** **manhi** : over text lol  
**WONhae manhi** : not in the flesh

 **nana** : Well.  
**nana** : Seungkwan did have it coming.

 **hansolo** : sorry noona  
**hansolo** : i'll try and save him from death  
**hansolo** : wouldn't want a crime scene in your dorm

 **nana** : Thank you Hansol.

 **hit the kwan** : im free  
**hit the kwan** : not that it mattered  
**hit the kwan** : didnt hurt one bit :)

 **thumbbae** : youre crying?

 **hit the kwan** : tears of strength

 **hansolo** : yeah, siyeon's strength

 **swaggy baggy** : i wasn't even using my full power you fool

 **thumbbae** : can you stop goin to the gym

 **swaggy baggy** : never  
**swaggy baggy** : i will become the strongest

 **nana** : This is why we shouldn't have let her watch One Punch Man...

 **jerry** : O ONE PUNCH MAN

 **swaggy baggy** : YOU WATCH IT TOO?

 **jerry** : SAITAMA CAN PUMMEL ME ANYDAY

 **swaggy baggy** : I WANNA BE LIKE HIM  
**swaggy baggy** : PUNCHING THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME

 **hansolo** : the fuck

 **thumbbae** : word of warning for yall  
**thumbbae** : dont fuck with siyeon  
**thumbbae** : for your own safety

 **hit the kwan** : already noted

 **hansolo** : _fear_

**

 **queen kang** : sudden thot  
**queen kang** : wat would happen if like...  
**queen kang** : one punch man fisted someone?

_[nana removed queen kang from the chat]_

**jisoos take the wheel** : you make me read this with my **OWN** eyes

 **eunbubu** :  
**eunbubu** : wat would happen...?

 **nana** : We aren't discussing it.  
**nana** : _Ever_.

**

_CODE RED. - 12:30pm._

**the real OJie** : yo  
**the real OJie** : were all gonna watch the final of rpdr in the living room if anyone wants to join :3c

 **nana** : Already there.

 **sinnamon roll** : IM COMIN  
**sinnamon roll** : IM CHEERING FOR PEPPERMINT

 **shookmin** : i'm here for trinity taylor  
**shookmin** : seungkwan got me into her for some reason

 **the real OJie** : noo  
**the real OJie** : in this household, we only support true modern talent

 **nana** : That's Sasha Valour.

 **sinnamon** **roll** : peppermints better :/

 **nana** : In what world?

 **shookmin** : please don't fight ~  
**shookmin** : who won miss congeniality, by the way?

 **the real OJie** : valentina did lol

 **nana** : What on earth was she doing??

 **sinnamon roll** : VALENTINA MESSIN HERSELF UP

 **eunbubu** :

 

 **nana** : I'm still bitter about it.  
**nana** : But it doesn't matter, we just have to brave the final.

 **dab 2.0** : ima coming in  
**dab 2.0** : i don't watch rpdr but i like the outfits

 **dad** : calm your aesthetic please

 **dab 2.0** : i voted you as one of the ones with good fashion?  
**dab 2.0** : don't come at me wtf

 **the real OJie** : ITS STARTING PEOPLE

 **hoeshi** : SHEA COULÉE FOR THE WIN

 **eunbubu** : b a d

**

 **snoozi** : I've just come from talking with Yewon  
**snoozi** : Why is everyone in the living room crying?

 **sinnamon roll** : she was robbed jihoonie

 **snoozi** : ...What?

 **eunbubu** : this show rigged YEET

 **the real OJie** : lmao no it isnt  
**the real OJie** : the real bich deserved to win : )

 **sinnamon roll** : PEPPERMINT WAS ROBBED

 **nana** : Sasha won, I am crying.

 **snoozi** : I can see you crying  
**snoozi** : Why, exactly

 **nana** : She's worked so hard, Jihoon.  
**nana** : She deserved the win and I'm so happy she got it.

 **hoeshi** : when she slipped off the gloves tho?

 **the real OJie** : SHE HAD THE WIN ALREADY OMG

 **hoeshi** : I WAS HERE FOR SHEA BUT BOI  
**hoeshi** : I AM A CHANGED MAN

 **shookmin** : drag queens are so intense  
**shookmin** : i actually might watch the other seasons

 **sinnamon roll** : season 10 gonna b wild

 **the real OJie** : I WANT KIMCHI BACK  
**the real OJie** : also eureka

 **nana** : Same here.

 **snoozi** : Can you all stop crying please

 **dab 2.0** : not our fault you hate emotion

 **snoozi** : I don't hate emotion  
**snoozi** : _Persay_

_[sinnamon roll changed the chat name to "rpdr is rigged"]_

**eunbubu** : OPPA A WILDT PEPPERMINT STAN

 **sinnamon roll** : U KNO IT

 **nana** : It's not rigged!

 **kyla messi** : i turn off my phone for a few minutes  
**kyla messi** : there's already discourse

 **hoeshi** : justified discourse ™

 **kyla messi** : right, continue then

 **kinkyung** : doesn't eunwoo wanna open her presents?

 **eunbubu** : do i gotta  
**eunbubu** : nayoung unnie and jeonghan oppa are havin a heated deb8  
**eunbubu** : both of them bouta start throwin hands

 **hoeshi** : one might say  
**hoeshi** : nayoung noona is about to throw down _han_

 **kinkyung** :

 **snoozi** : ...

 **hit the kwan** : pathetic.

 **hoeshi** : WHY

 **the real OJie** : boi wasted no time gettin online just to roast you  
**the real OJie** : i respect that

**

_yebean to: queen kang. - 1:02pm._

**yebean** : pssSSSTT  
**yebean** : OI

 **queen kang** : holla

 **yebean** : we bout to open them prezzies  
**yebean** : u comin?

 **queen kang** : yea  
**queen kang** : give me a sec

 **yebean** : where r u lol

 **queen kang** : bathroom  
**queen kang** : being a woman

 **yebean** : ok OK chill  
**yebean** : or dont?  
**yebean** : UNNIE

 **queen kang** : wat

 **yebean** : you look like youve been cryin  
**yebean** : or doin weed  
**yebean** : we arent YG tho so its prolly cryin

 **queen kang** : thx for noticin bae  
**queen kang** : is it that noticeable?

 **yebean** : uh yes?  
**yebean** : wat happened?  
**yebean** : did the maknaes attack u?

 **queen kang** : emotions attackt me yebin

 **yebean** : o damm

 **queen kang** : ill tell u after this  
**queen kang** : if anyone asks tho  
**queen kang** : i stubbt my toe on the door

 **yebean** : oo  
**yebean** : that does hurt  
**yebean** : aight

 **queen kang** : right  
**queen kang** : lezzgo

**

_rpdr is rigged. - 1:10pm._

**eunbubu** : RITE LADS AND LADETTES

_[eunbubu changed the chat name to "bow down to jung eunwoo"]_

**dad** : oh my god

 **eunbubu** : IT IS TIME

 **jerry** : TO FACE

 **eunbubu** : THE MUSIC

 **jisoos take the wheel** : i don't get it

 **jerry** : theres a world outside of asia hyung  
**jerry** : remember that.

 **jisoos take the wheel** : ????????

 **swaggy baggy** : just open up those presents unnie

 **eunbubu** : will do b ;)  
**eunbubu** : ima open pristin side first  
**eunbubu** : bc feminism

 **hansolo** : neat

 **eunbubu** : first nayoung unnie ;)  
**eunbubu** : oh?  
**eunbubu** : CHOCOLATE

 **yebean** :

 

 **hansolo** : bad

 **eunbubu** : very bad

 **yebean** : im swowwy forgive me aing ~~

 **hit the kwan** : **choke**

 **eunbubu** : unnie merci  
**eunbubu** : pledis staff gon kill me and that diet  
**eunbubu** : but idc B)  
**eunbubu** : minkyung unnie got me $$cash$$  
**eunbubu** : also cute dress im sob

 **kinkyung** : i have an eye for aesthetic

 **dab 2.0** : debatable

 **kinkyung** : you deserve **no lines**

 **dab 2.0** : YOU BETTER STOP

 **eunbubu** : pls chill  
**eunbubu** : yebin got me an egg  
**eunbubu** : a single...egg

 **yebean** : do u like it?

 **eunbubu** : hell yuha i do  
**eunbubu** : thank u <<<3333

 **yebean** : i saw it and thot of u :-9

 **nana** : An egg...

 **hoeshi** : an egg with a bright future ahead

 **kinkyung** : with eunwoo? you're joking

 **eunbubu** : HURT  
**eunbubu** : time to open jie aka fake egg frend

 **the real OJie** : wow thanks

 **eunbubu** : owo?  
**eunbubu** : gasp  
**eunbubu** : KITTEH

 **jerry** : waving cat?

 **the real OJie** : its cute ok  
**the real OJie** : yebin wouldnt let me join in the egg jokes

 **yebean** : thats bc ur a fake

 **hit the kwan** : _FAKE FAKE EMPTY HEARTED FAKE_

 **the real OJie** : _GOODBYE_  
**_the_ real OJie** : _GOOD RIDDANCE_

 **yebean** : _HUH_

 **hit the kwan** : _LIKE OOH AHH_

 **jerry** : h a j i m a

 **eunbubu** : the books r noice too  
**eunbubu** : dont wanna use my head but thx

 **the real OJie** : use it you dimwit

 **dab 2.0** : please don't bully her on her bday

 **hansolo** : come at her tomorrow

 **eunbubu** : SHE ACTALLY WILL THO

 **the real OJie** : :=) open the next one eunwoo

 **eunbubu** : yewons is next  
**eunbubu** : the wrappin pap has bunnies on it  
**eunbubu** : its already too cute i CNNAT

 **yehana banana** : open it!!

 **eunbubu** : oooOoOOOO  
**eunbubu** : stuffed bunbun!

 **yehana banana** : stuffed bunbun!

 **eunbubu** : ITS GOT CUTE PUSHEEN CAT STUFF  
**eunbubu** : MY HEART  
**eunbubu** :

 

 **dab 2.0** : BAD MEME OP

 **yebean** : worst meme op

 **eunbubu** : LEAVE ME ALOON  
**eunbubu** : yewonnie ily thankies

 **yehana banana** : no problem unnie!  
**yehana banana** : i love you too ~~~~

 **eunbubu** : she hast killt me  
**eunbubu** : bye

 **hansolo** : you can't die  
**hansolo** : not on your birthday

 **eunbubu** : hansol :D

 **hansolo** : only Shakespeare can do that  
**hansolo** : you aren't that special lol

 **eunbubu** : i

 **WONhae manhi** : who taught you to be this _brutal_

 **hansolo** : my hyungs ~  
**hansolo** : mainly jihoon hyung

 **snoozi** : :)  
**snoozi** : I'm proud.

 **kinkyung** : you tainted the pure child

 **snoozi** : Pure? Hansol?  
**snoozi** : Please.

 **kinkyung** : i'm confused yet _intrigued_

 **eunbubu** : OPENIN SUNGYEONS NOW

 **thumbbae** : open up

 **jerry** : pd101 refs arent allowed here sorry  
**jerry** : not after the injustice

 **sinnamon roll** : smh

 **eunbubu** : oooooo what is itt  
**eunbubu** : a hoodie?

 **thumbbae** : looketh on the hoodie asshat

 **eunbubu** : EVE  
**eunbubu** : MI NASALLY VOICED BB  
**eunbubu** : even tho i dnot understand jpn i LOVE HIM

 **thumbbae** : theres a soraru one as well  
**thumbbae** : have fun unnie ~

 **dab 2.0** : tbt to mieun the snail

 **yehana banana** : HER NAME WAS MISUN.

 **nana** : Wow.

 **WONhae manhi** : minghao you better atone

 **dab 2.0** : yewon i'm sorry forgive me  
**dab 2.0** : i atone

 **yehana banana** : it's alright! :D

 **the real OJie** : tbh it changed from misun to minsu quicc

 **jerry** : lmao

 **eunbubu** : kyla got me snsd merch and im sobbin  
**eunbubu** : also clothes ily sweet maknae

 **swaggy baggy** : hi i still exist

 **eunbubu** : sadly  
**eunbubu** : mour clothes aaaa  
**eunbubu** : AAAAAAAAA

 **jerry** : THE PEPE SHIRT

 **swaggy baggy** : LOOK AT THE OTHER ONE

 **eunbubu** : I HATE U

 **swaggy baggy** :

   
**swaggy baggy** : IT'S THIS ON A SHIRT

 **dad** : SIYEON OH MY GOD

 **swaggy baggy** : SHE LOVES IT  
**swaggy baggy** : I KNOW SHE DOES

 **eunbubu** : IDK U ANYMORE  
**eunbubu** : LEAVE ME

 **swaggy baggy** : SEE? LOVE

 **jerry** : true love

 **yebean** : lookin for true love

 **jerry** : LOOKIN FOR TRU LOVE WHEREVER I GO

 **hoeshi** : hitoshiiiii SAANNNN

 **mingyolo** : stop it D:  
**mingyolo** : that is not good at all

 **hoeshi** : kidnapper kun was hot af

 **the real OJie** : koneko is the reason im a hard lesbean

 **nana** : I'm actually ashamed.

 **the real OJie** : :(

 **hit the kwan** : cursed series

**

 **eunbubu** : **aaaaaaaaa**  
**eunbubu** : yall got me so much dolla

 **mingyolo** : we use won

 **WONhae manhi** : i willnt be used  
**WONhae manhi** : im no slut

 **snoozi** :

 

 **eunbubu** : ALL I NEED IS OPPA CUSSIN YALL OUT

 **snoozi** : It's not that hard really

 **jerry** : were a bullied specicies

 **eunbubu** : i sob  
**eunbubu** : the bongbong is kyuute as well  
**eunbubu** : WHOMST'VE got me the mango books thx

 **WONhae manhi** : this day has gone so well tho

 **eunbubu** : can we just bingewatch movies now  
**eunbubu** : and eat

 **thumbbae** : literally my entire life story

 **yebean** : i gotta screm at kyungwonnie for a while so count me tf out

 **hoeshi** : i have a movie recommendation

 **jisoos take the wheel** : if you say cars, i'm actually leaving you on the street to fend for yourself.

 **thumbbae** :  
**thumbbae** : my god

 **WONhae manhi** : ive never starred a message so quick

 **hoeshi** : i suddenly cant think of anything else

 **eunbubu** : wat movies do we have?

 **nana** : We have Netflix, just search that.

 **jerry** : im nayoung just solved all my world problems

 **dad** : shocking

 **nana** : - . -

 **kinkyung** : there's always Disney movies  
**kinkyung** : simple, but everyone loves them

 **hit the kwan** : unpopular opinion  
**hit the kwan** : but we should watch frozen

 **dab 2.0** : you're bloody fucking right it's unpopular opinion

 **hit the kwan** : begone myungho

 **dab 2.0** : JUN, BABE HOLD ME BC IM BOUT TO START SWINGIN

 **jerry** : DONT  
**jerry** : HES THE BANTER OF THE GROUP LET HIM LIVE

 **swaggy baggy** : i 100% disagree  
**swaggy baggy** : down him and his stupid high notes

 **hit the kwan** : :"(

 **jisoos take the wheel** : um  
**jisoos take the wheel** : we could just watch big hero 6?

 **nana** : I love Big Hero 6. :)

 **jerry** : best post OP  
**jerry** : i hope your life is good

 **jisoos take the wheel** : thanks?

 **yehana banana** : are we all watching big hero 6?

 **mingyolo** : it seems so!

 **yehana banana** : yay!!!

 **thumbbae** : YOU KNO WHAT THAT MEANS  
**thumbbae** : GET THE PILLOWS BOIS  
**thumbbae** : CUDDLE PILES AND PILLOW FORTS

 **hoeshi** : gasp  
**hoeshi** : hello, mom?  
**hoeshi** : ive found heaven

 **sinnamon roll** : all of us apart from kyungwon and yebin?

 **jerry** : i guess so

 **swaggy baggy** : kyla hasn't been in here since earlier tho

 **shookmin** : neither has chan

 **kyla messi** : we won't be watching ~  
**kyla messi** : we're watching YouTube instead aha

 **yebean** : as long as it isnt matpat its fine

 **kyla messi** : heavens no

 **jerry** : snort

 **kinkyung** : gather all the cushions and pillows then  
**kinkyung** : this is gonna be fun :P

 **the real OJie** : WE HAVE CAKE AND POPCORN TOO  
**the real OJie** : both flavours because some people in this dorm have bad life choices

 **thumbbae** : WHAT IS WRONG WITH SWEET POPCORN

 **hansolo** : what isn't wrong with it

 **the real OJie** : its disgustening  
**the real OJie** : rethink your shitty life

 **thumbbae** : nearly as salty as all the popcorn you eat :)

 **the real OJie** : yet another dongsaeng is dead to me  
**the real OJie** : kyla and yewon are all i have

 **sinnamon roll** : salt and sweet are both meh

 **snoozi** : Oh no

 **sinnamon roll** : wym oh no?

 **snoozi** : The flavour you like  
**snoozi** : I just remembered...

 **nana** : ?

 **sinnamon roll** : nothing bad bout toffee popcorn

 **swaggy baggy** : tf??

 **dab 2.0** : yep  
**dab 2.0** : it disturbs us all too

 **sinnamon roll** : TOFFEE IS GOOD

 **WONhae manhi** : tovfefe

 **snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : Meme cancelled.

 **kinkyung** : respect for jeon wonwoo machine broke  
**kinkyung** : start the movie

 **jisoos take the wheel** : roger that

**

_yebean to: queen kang. - 2:10pm._

**yebean** : ready to tell me y ur sad?

 **queen kang** : yeah  
**queen kang** : its stupid tho

 **yebean** : pssh i doubt it  
**yebean** : go ahead

 **queen kang** : aight  
**queen kang** : jeon eunwoo

 **yebean** : is our bandmate yes

 **queen kang** : is the most beautiful girl i ever lay my eyes upon

 **yebean** : o

 **queen kang** : but shes so FUCKING CONFUSING

 **yebean** : wym?  
**yebean** : girl like a book  
**yebean** : spreads her legs like one anyway

 **queen kang** : she isnt open  
**queen kang** : i thot she liked me as well

 **yebean** : is this another thing like me and minkyung unnie lmao  
**yebean** : bc if it is just go for it

 **queen kang** : i did  
**queen kang** : i told her i loved her

 **yebean** :  
**yebean** : owo? pardon

 **queen kang** : ye

 **yebean** : so? wat happen

 **queen kang** : u know what she said?  
**queen kang** : what she told me?

 **yebean** : no?

 **queen kang** : "im not ready for a relationship yet"

 **yebean** : oh  
**yebean** : thats deep

 **queen kang** : thats not it  
**queen kang** : this was after we did stuff

 **yebean** : stuff  
**yebean** : that could be just movin a box together  
**yebean** : stealin siyeons tictacs together

 **queen kang** : it isnt  
**queen kang** : lets say it was a steamy make out

 **yebean** : steamy? like sims 4?

 **queen kang** : yeah  
**queen kang** : it was all platonic  
**queen kang** : but i was boo boo the fool  
**queen kang** : thot it was more

 **yebean** : o  
**yebean** : so it ended after that?

 **queen kang** : no  
**queen kang** : i told her i loved her like a week ago  
**queen kang** : the entire fwb thing ended the other day  
**queen kang** : when she went to watch that kdrama with you

 **yebean** :  
**yebean** : THATS WHY SHE DIDNT WANNA HANG W YOU  
**yebean** : THATS MESST

 **queen kang** : i told her i didnt want to do this anymore  
**queen kang** : bc it hurts  
**queen kang** : too much  
**queen kang** : she left me on read but she understood

 **yebean** : is that y u didnt give her a present?

 **queen kang** : no i did  
**queen kang** : i planned her present in advance  
queen kang: i got her a cute little ring and everything  
**queen kang** : then i learnt she didnt like me back  
**queen kang** : i left it in her desk w a note

 **yebean** : saying?

 **queen kang** : happy bday  
**queen kang** : think of this as a parting gift  
**queen kang** : from ur good * **friend** * kyungwon

 **yebean** :  
**yebean** : damn

 **queen kang** : idk  
**queen kang** : i feel so low rn

 **yebean** : i thot you had underlining sexual tension all this time

 **queen kang** : so did i  
**queen kang** : she isnt over her old gf  
**queen kang** : or anything else  
**queen kang** : i want to screm

 **yebean** : dnot screm  
**yebean** : kyla and chan are in the room opposite so theyll hear

 **queen kang** : ugh tru  
**queen kang** : idk what i wanna do then

 **yebean** : hm  
**yebean** : its too early to slep

 **queen kang** : tru

 **yebean** :  
**yebean** : youre tearin up again

 **queen kang** : ...tru

 **yebean** : lets just platonikku cuddle  
**yebean** : we can listen to bops

 **queen kang** : like?

 **yebean** : tbh after schools bang all the way  
**yebean** : also brown eyed girls sunbaenims slaying our existence

 **queen kang** : i like both of them lol

 **yebean** : so both groups it is :P  
**yebean** : cmon  
**yebean** : idk what eunwoos thinkin lately but shes probably goin thru a hard time bout this too

 **queen kang** : i doubt it  
**queen kang** : i dont think she even cares lol

 **yebean** : no she wouldnt b like that  
**yebean** : ill try and go all detective conan on her

 **queen kang** : lmao pls no

 **yebean** : :3c  
**yebean** : B3c

 **queen kang** : trash child

 **yebean** : lmao THE SONG IS STARTIN  
**yebean** : PUT THE EARPHONE IN

 **queen kang** : I AM  
**queen kang** : rude

 **yebean** : ruder

 **queen kang** : rudest

 **yebean** : ruderest

 **queen kang** : fucc,,,youve transcended my expectations

 **yebean** : as usual :)

 **queen kang** : ugh  
**queen kang** : ~~(thank for helpin me tho)~~

 **yebean** : ive done nothin lol but np  
**yebean** : youre a dearest buddy kyungwonnie

 **queen kang** : as are u yebinnie :P

**

_tofu mochi to: eunbubu. - 2:30pm._

**tofu mochi** : HEY BITCH

 **eunbubu** : who the FUCC

 **tofu mochi** : U KNO IT DAHYUN

 **eunbubu** : y arent you ded?

 **tofu mochi** : sana revived me  
**tofu mochi** : bc she loveths me

 **eunbubu** : choke bad lesbeen

 **tofu mochi** : i came to wish u a happy bday :(  
**tofu mochi** : also stahp deletin my number

 **eunbubu** : u said this ass flat af  
**eunbubu** : no way ur stayin in this contacts

 **tofu mochi** : :(  
**tofu mochi** : i hope the fidget spinner arrived

 **eunbubu** : self promo?

 **tofu mochi** : momo unnie threatened my life  
**tofu mochi** : had to do it

 **eunbubu** : i wish she did take ur petty ass life

 **tofu mochi** : hurtful  
**tofu mochi** : how you spendin the day?

 **eunbubu** : svt lads came down to our dorm  
**eunbubu** : wachin bh6

 **tofu mochi** : ooooo good choice  
**tofu mochi** : howre u and the waifu?

 **eunbubu** : whom?

 **tofu mochi** : u kno  
**tofu mochi** : yuhahaha

 **eunbubu** : kyungwon unnie?  
**eunbubu** : me and her arent a thing lmao

 **tofu mochi** : ur fwb thing?  
**tofu mochi** : ur highkey love 4 her?

 **eunbubu** : all cancelled  
**eunbubu** : too hard anyway

 **tofu mochi** : nani? nande?

 **eunbubu** : u kno why

 **tofu mochi** : ah  
**tofu mochi** : u still arent over **_her_**

 **eunbubu** : mhm  
**eunbubu** : kyungwon unnie deserves someone who can like her properly lol  
**eunbubu** : that aint me

 **tofu mochi** : damn thats thoughtful  
**tofu mochi** : you gotta get over _**her**_ quick tho  
**tofu mochi** : this is all depressin

 **eunbubu** : ya  
**eunbubu** : gtg movie gettin intense

 **tofu mochi** : lmao bye hunty  
**tofu mochi** : plz sort out ur laifu and ur waifu

 **eunbubu** : or else ima get stabbed with ur knaifu?

 **tofu mochi** : all accordin to keikaku ;)

 **eunbubu** : lmao

 **tofu mochi** : bai eunwooooooo

**

_bow down to jung eunwoo. - 3:01pm._

**dad** : i cant tell a lie  
**dad** : tadashi is hot

 **thumbbae** : now he ded

 **dad** : this is unfair  
**dad** : he was too hot to die

 **mingyolo** : i don't think death is decided by attractiveness

 **WONhae manhi** : GASP  
**WONhae manhi** : FOB MUSIC

 **nana** : Oh right, Immortals.

 **WONhae manhi** : I NEED KRUMPING SPACE

 **mingyolo** : NO YOU DON'T  
**mingyolo** : BB LOVE YOURSELF

 **snoozi** : This is so tragic  
**snoozi** : But he is really hitting those moves...

 **kinkyung** : i want to hit _him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'll keep trying my hardest!!! :P
> 
> my french oral is on thursday so if i end up not updating that day, assume i died of failure ty
> 
> \- also, if i were to dedicate a chapter to the angst (either the yuwoo or the stuff with dino) would that be ok? i'm undecided ;w;


	42. eunwoo ages pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second part of eunwoo's birthday, now with added call out post for the seventeen members
> 
> coming next: the pristin call out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the french exam killed me, i repeated the word "pour" like 20 times, i sob
> 
> all of your comments are so kind, so i sobbed more, thank you so much!!!

_bow down to jung eunwoo. - 4:06pm._

**the real OJie** : CALLAGHAN NO

**hit the kwan** : I THOT THE EVIL GUY WAS GON BE YA BOI TADASHI  
**hit the kwan** : IM SO ANGERY WITH CALLAGHAN HOLD EME BCK

**swaggy baggy** : it's always the hot ones  
**swaggy baggy** : why can't the hot guy be good and/or alive

**the real OJie** : bc life doesnt werk that way infant

**swaggy baggy** : let me _believe_  
**swaggy baggy** : this is too sad for me still

**kinkyung** : after this we're watching wreck it ralph bye  
**kinkyung** : good movie

**hit the kwan** : tbh it wasnt :/

**jisoos take the wheel** : what was wrong with wreck it ralph?  
**jisoos take the wheel** : perfectly good movie

**hit the kwan** : animated pac man makes me uncomfy  
**hit the kwan** : idk why

**kinkyung** : it's not _that_  bad

**hit the kwan** :

 

**kinkyung** : sweet jesus i thought you meant ssb4 pacman

**swaggy baggy** : pacman deserves better than this horreur

**the real OJie** : WE ARENT GOIN TO FRANCE

**swaggy baggy** : ferme ta gueule, tu grenouille

**hit the kwan** : ?????

**swaggy baggy** : :)

**the real OJie** : idk what that says  
**the real OJie** : it sounds nice tho  
**the real OJie** : i hope youre complimenting me

**swaggy baggy** : ofc i am unnie :-)

**jisoos take the wheel** : **doubt**

**jerry** : YALL ITS GETTIN INTENSE SHH  
**jerry** : HIRO BOUT TO DO IT

**swaggy baggy** : I'M PUTTIN MY FONE DOWN

**

**sinnamon roll** : i hate this  
**sinnamon roll** : i actually hate this world

**yehana banana** : baymax ( ；∀；)

**jerry** : proof that theres no justice in this cruel world

**thumbbae** : disney gon catch these seasoned hands

**the real OJie** : im actually crying  
**the real OJie** : when he let go and baymax was gon die  
**the real OJie** : the audible gasps of horror and depression in the room, like same  
**the real OJie** : nayoung unnie started holdin onto me harder too  
**the real OJie** : she tearin up

**jerry** : were all tearin up  
**jerry** : baymax did nothin wrong  
**jerry** : sweet cuddly robot thing ily

**thumbbae** : a bicth still crying  
**thumbbae** : that bicth is... _me_

**

_the ultimate leader line (5). - 6:37pm._

**the ultimate hyung** : kids  
**the ultimate hyung** : where are you all

**dad** : avec pristin  
**dad** : at their dorm  
**dad** : siyeon taught me some french

**the ultimate hyung** : oh, eunwoo's birthday is today  
**the ultimate hyung** : tell her i said happy birthday

**hoeshi** : will do hyung

**the ultimate hyung** : lol  
**the ultimate hyung** : we need you back now  
**the ultimate hyung** : lol

**dad** : WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THE LOL MAKE

**the ultimate hyung** : makes it funny  
**the ultimate hyung** : lol

**snoozi** : It really doesn't.

**hoeshi** : not at all  
**hoeshi** : lol

**dad** : don't try it.

**hoeshi** : affirmative papi

**the ultimate hyung** : soonyoung ah

**hoeshi** : yes hyung

**the ultimate hyung** : i want a word with you when you get back.

**hoeshi** : ...yes hyung

**dad** : well start leaving now  
**dad** : everyone started crying during wreck it ralph anyway

**snoozi** : The twist at the end still has me shook  
**snoozi** : Nayoung noona says hi, Bumzu hyung.

**the ultimate hyung** : tell her i say hi back  
**the ultimate hyung** : good kid she is

**dad** : will tell her that too

**hoeshi** : byebye hyungg  
**hoeshi** : we gon get ready now

**the ultimate hyung** : bye kids  
**the ultimate hyung** : don't get lost on the way back

**snoozi** : We won't  
**snoozi** : Never again.

**dad** : ITS NOT MY FAULT HANSOL WALKS OFF

**snoozi** : WE HAD TO SPEND HALF AN HOUR TRYING TO FIND HIM  
**snoozi** : WE THOUGHT HE'D FALLEN INTO A DITCH, CHEOL.

**dad** : but he didnt ;))

**hoeshi** : ur a useless dad

**dad** : :(

**hoeshi** : poor papi

**the ultimate hyung** : Soonyoung

**hoeshi** : IM SORRY

**snoozi** : And you wonder why Choreographer-nim never messages us here

**

_bow down to jung eunwoo. - 7:00pm._

**kinkyung** : it feels weirdly empty rn

**mingyolo** : it was fun hanging out with you guys!  
**mingyolo** : i wish it was less depressing though

**eunbubu** : im nursin my eggchilde

**dab 2.0** : protect it with your kokoro

**eunbubu** : always ;(

**mingyolo** : i wonder what'll happen when we're at music shows together

**kinkyung** : we were at dream concert together?

**mingyolo** : we didn't get to speak to you though :(

**eunbubu** : oppa runnin across rhw stage for u guyys

**dab 2.0** : he's a tru parent  
**dab 2.0** : he hugged me _first_  
**dab 2.0** : i'm therefore contender for best child

**hansolo** : in what world...?

**dab 2.0** : shut it meanie

**hansolo** : bullying a maknae,,,, harsh,,,,

**eunbubu** : wed wreck havoc in a music show together  
**eunbubu** : seungcheol oppa and siyeons mc stuff dnot counti

**dab 2.0** : glo up from 2012

**eunbubu** : lmao

**mingyolo** : we could travel across tables

**dab 2.0** : LIKE BAMBAM DID TO US

**kinkyung** : huh

**mingyolo** : he came to our table just to challenge me to a bottle flip comp  
**mingyolo** : he won but at what cost

**hansolo** : he's so endearing

**eunbubu** : he a gud man

**dab 2.0** : i'm gonna come to the pristin table just to flip a bottle

**eunbubu** : ill challenge u

**dab 2.0** : fckin fite me ho

**kinkyung** : save the rage™ for the music shows

**mingyolo** : it'll be our legacy :D

**dab 2.0** : legacies are stupid

**hansolo** :

   
**hansolo** : is that bc this is your legacy?

**dab 2.0** :

   
**dab 2.0** : idk maybe it's yours :(

**hansolo** : ...  
**hansolo** : well played

**kinkyung** : you're both embarrassing jfc

**dab 2.0** : says the one with the drinking scandal

**kinkyung** : you literally used to be a fuckboy

**dab 2.0** : anything that happened in china stays in china bye

**eunbubu** : thats smart actually

**mingyolo** : i wish he stayed in china tbh

**eunbubu** : O

**dab 2.0** : brb, kim mingyu needs to be choked with my meaty claws

**kinkyung** : plz stop the murders

**hansolo** : by killing mingyu, you can prevent colds going around the dorm  
**hansolo** : i say let him have it

**

_kyla messi to: channie. - 7:34pm._

**kyla messi** : hi chan

**channie** : hey

**kyla messi** : are we gonna talk about what you told me today?  
**kyla messi** : because i think we need to

**channie** : its fine  
**channie** : it doesn't matter anyway

**kyla messi** : why is that?  
**kyla messi** : it's taking a toll on you... :<

**channie** : there's nothing i can do about it though  
**channie** : i should just ignore it all

**kyla messi** : hey, no  
**kyla messi** : don't do that  
**kyla messi** : that'll make it worse

**channie** : but the more i think about it  
**channie** : the worse it gets

**kyla messi** : you aren't going to tell any of your members though?

**channie** : definitely not  
**channie** : i'm gonna go now

**kyla messi** : where are you going?

**channie** : i'm stressed lol  
**channie** : dance usually lets me ignore that

**kyla messi** : ah, i see :>  
**kyla messi** : talk to you later?

**channie** : of course  
**channie** : i know none of this is ideal  
**channie** : but thanks for listening to me  
**channie** : god forbid any of the members find out  
**channie** : especially...

**kyla messi** : yeah, i understand  
**kyla messi** : i'll always be here :> boof  
**kyla messi** : bye!

**channie** : bye!

**

_thumbbae to: queen kang. - 8:04pm._

**thumbbae** : yoyo

**queen kang** : hi

**thumbbae** : o  
**thumbbae** : thats not a normal response from you  
**thumbbae** : whats up?

**queen kang** : nothin loser  
**queen kang** : just tired from today

**thumbbae** : rlly?  
**thumbbae** : you didnt watch any of the movies w us :(  
**thumbbae** : i misst your huggableness

**queen kang** : lol soz  
**queen kang** : theres always another time

**thumbbae** : mhm  
**thumbbae** : you still tired?

**queen kang** : sorta  
**queen kang** : y

**thumbbae** : wanna play mario kart?

**queen kang** : ooo yes

**thumbbae** : noice™  
**thumbbae** : im making yewonnie play even tho her usage of toad makes me scared

**queen kang** : yewons anger comes out in these games and i love it lmao

**thumbbae** : same  
**thumbbae** : should i get eunwoo unnie?  
**thumbbae** : even tho i hate when you two team tbh

**queen kang** : no  
**queen kang** : dont

**thumbbae** : ?  
**thumbbae** : why what

**queen kang** : u said u dont like us teamin  
**queen kang** : ill prevent that then lol

**thumbbae** : i was joking ;-;  
**thumbbae** : ill get eunwoo unnie

**queen kang** : no  
**queen kang** : jie said she wanted to play earlier  
**queen kang** : lemme get her instead

**thumbbae** : o...kay?  
**thumbbae** : is smth actually the matter

**queen kang** : no i just want jieqiong

**thumbbae** : rlly?  
**thumbbae** : youre gonna have to fight nayoung unnie for that one tho

**queen kang** : ik lmao  
**queen kang** : ill text her tho  
**queen kang** : for mario kart

**thumbbae** : oke doke  
**thumbbae** : tell her if she picks daisy im leaving the group

**queen kang** : what is ur problemo with daisy

**thumbbae** : peach is the better princess this is non negotiable

**queen kang** : thats false and u kno it

**thumbbae** : peach is truly best ok  
**thumbbae** : her and pauline are the tru otp

**queen kang** : u literally use waluigi u dont get a say

**thumbbae** : THAT IS FALSE  
**thumbbae** : get jieqiong unnie rn  
**thumbbae** : im bitter at you and shes calmin  
**thumbbae** : im WAHd at you

**queen kang** :  
**queen kang** : Goodbye.

**thumbbae** : WTF

**

_queen kang to: the real OJie. - 8:15pm._

**queen kang** : OI

**the real OJie** : what

**queen kang** : come play mario kart

**the real OJie** : im reading? no

**queen kang** : pls

**the real OJie** : get eunwoo to do it  
**the real OJie** : she looks bord  
**the real OJie** : on her bday as well,,, bless

**queen kang** : jieqiong  
**queen kang** : please

**the real OJie** : ??  
**the real OJie** : why me

**queen kang** : i want to play with _you_

**the real OJie** : but its _me_  
**the real OJie** : you usually h8 playing with me

**queen kang** : not this time  
**queen kang** : ill pay you

**the real OJie** : woah  
**the real OJie** : ill play  
**the real OJie** : not for pay  
**the real OJie** : but for answers

**queen kang** : wym

**the real OJie** : this isnt like you?  
**the real OJie** : so i wanna kno whats up

**queen kang** : nothin geez  
**queen kang** : just play

**the real OJie** : ok...

**queen kang** : sungyeon says no daisy btw

**the real OJie** : shes a waluigi stan  
**the real OJie** : i will **never**  listen to her

**queen kang** : thank god

**

_bow down to jung eunwoo. - 9:36pm._

**dab 2.0** : RIGHT  
**dab 2.0** : LISTEN UP NYALL

_[dab 2.0 changed the chat name to "no one is safe"]_

**nana** : Why is nobody safe?

**WONhae manhi** : bc she just called us all nyall?

**nana** : True...

**the real OJie** : after a heated game of mario kart  
**the real OJie** : i am ready

**dab 2.0** : EVERYONE  
**dab 2.0** :

 

**the real OJie** : welcome to your call out post

**yebean** : i knew this day was comin

**the real OJie** : ofc you did

**jisoos take the wheel** : what's going on?

**swaggy baggy** : callouts are happening  
**swaggy baggy** : hit me with your best shot fuckers

**dab 2.0** : EVERY ONE OF YOU HAVE FAILED ME  
**dab 2.0** : and jieqiong

**the real OJie** : hei

**dab 2.0** : FIRSTLY  
**dab 2.0** : SCOUPS

**dad** : what  
**dad** : what have i even done

**dab 2.0** : ahem  
**dab 2.0** : hand me the files jieqiong

**the real OJie** : _*hands you the file in a sexy way*_

**yebean** : nayoung unnie is... shook

**snoozi** : I would fire her, honestly.

**dab 2.0** : CHOI SEUNGCHEOL  
**dab 2.0** : beloved father of 10  
**dab 2.0** : is literally dead 24/7 at the dorms  
**dab 2.0** : plays overwatch with his own childs bff  
**dab 2.0** : to this day, does not kno what rofl means  
**dab 2.0** : also owns 3 hawaiian shirts

**dad** :  
**dad** : ...i

**nana** : You own 3 Hawaiian shirts?

**hansolo** : we tried to tell him 1 was overkill but he didn't listen

**swaggy baggy** : rofl?

**dad** : internet wouldnt tell me

**WONhae manhi** : rofl means = Right On, Fucking Luigi!

**dad** : thank you

**queen kang** : no commenti

**dab 2.0** : YOON JEONGHAN  
**dab 2.0** : bc junghan is normie talk

**sinnamon roll** : f off you luv me

**the real OJie** : does he?

**dab 2.0** : enough to make a callout post  
**dab 2.0** : claims us all - i am one of his sunflowers  
**dab 2.0** : unironically likes friday by Rebecca Black  
**dab 2.0** : called me a peasant in his sleep  
**dab 2.0** : has a thing for danny sexbang

**sinnamon roll** : WTF

**swaggy baggy** : YOU'RE WORSE THAN OPPA

**jisoos take the wheel** : oh hannie

**dab 2.0** : you aren't safe either betch

**jisoos take the wheel** :

 

**the real OJie** : deliver that blow hao

**dab 2.0** : HONG "JOSHUA" JISOO  
**dab 2.0** : pretends to not understand aegyo just so he can do it more  
**dab 2.0** : accidentally sent me a pepe meme meant for seokmin and sent me a really long ass message apologising humbly for it  
**dab 2.0** : also acts innocent  
**dab 2.0** : when ik for a fact, this boy still sniggers at the word dick

**mingyolo** : he sniggered while reading the message

**dab 2.0** : YOU SEE

**kyla messi** : i've arrived at the right time aha

**jisoos take the wheel** : it's a funny word  
**jisoos take the wheel** : leave me alone

**dab 2.0** : we're goin in age order so  
**dab 2.0** : WEN JUNHUI

**jerry** : im ur bf u cant do this

**the real OJie** : trust me, he can  
**the real OJie** : he went _at you_  on the drafts

**thumbbae** : lmao

**dab 2.0** : **wen junhui**  
**dab 2.0** : i won't kinkshame you out in the open  
**dab 2.0** : but everything else  
**dab 2.0** : woke me up at 3am to tell me my ass was sweet like honey in mandarin  
**dab 2.0** : knows all the lyrics to every 1D song  
**dab 2.0** : once referred to our ceo as a high ranking daddy and it still _haunts me_

**hit the kwan** :  
**hit the kwan** : jun hyung

**jerry** : :-(

**the real OJie** : theres so much more

**dab 2.0** : more than i can fit here tbh

**kinkyung** : sweet jesus

**dab 2.0** : is wonwoo hyung next

**WONhae manhi** : im not here anymore wym

**mingyolo** : call him out haohao

**WONhae manhi** :

 

**dab 2.0** : JEON WONWOO  
**dab 2.0** : spent a day crying when tøp came back  
**dab 2.0** : once called jihoon hyung a spicy meatball  
**dab 2.0** : just earlier today he referred to eunwoo as an "aging woman"  
**dab 2.0** : ""jeon wonwoo bag of luck"" says it all tbh

**WONhae manhi** : harsh...but needed

**thumbbae** : is 96 line problematic line

**dab 2.0** : omg yes

**dad** : they really are

**dab 2.0** : it is time

**hoeshi** : 10 hour 10 minute

**yebean** : it only 9

**hoeshi** : sH

**dab 2.0** : KWON SOONYOUNG  
**dab 2.0** : lost count of the amount of times he's ignored my ideas smh  
**dab 2.0** : body rolled his way into the recording studio and made bumzu hyung cry  
**dab 2.0** : tried to become vegan after watching freelee the banana girl  
**dab 2.0** : he then cried bc bananas tasted "shittier than he remembered"

**hoeshi** : im sorry

**dab 2.0** : change yourself  
**dab 2.0** : **I M M A**

**kinkyung** : snort

**the real OJie** : o  
**the real OJie** : next...

**dab 2.0** : you know i love you hyung  
**dab 2.0** : this is necessary

**snoozi** : Do it.  
**snoozi** : I know what I said.

**dab 2.0** : LEE JIHOON  
**dab 2.0** : says he isn't cute but does aegyo everyday? fake ass binch  
**dab 2.0** : can sleep standing up  
**dab 2.0** : once almost gave seokmin and i a heart attack bc we thought he'd died standing up  
**dab 2.0** : big ho  
**dab 2.0** : aggressively loves kozume kenma and won't let you forget it  
**dab 2.0** : also phoned me on my bday just to call me a thot

**nana** : Pardon my language, but a thot?

**snoozi** : Yeah  
**snoozi** : I don't lie about these sort of things.  
**snoozi** : Kozume Kenma is a blessed character as well, fight me hoe.

**jerry** : im already crying here

**dab 2.0** : LEE SEOKMIN  
**dab 2.0** : is he even here

**shookmin** : hey  
**shookmin** : what's up

**dab 2.0** : again  
**dab 2.0** : LEE SEOKMIN  
**dab 2.0** : sleeptalks: did his entire adlib part of dwc in them  
**dab 2.0** : thought green apples were the purer apples  
**dab 2.0** : asked me what spanking was the first week i met him  
**dab 2.0** : still listens to whip my hair back and forth is 2017

**kyla messi** : i like that willow smith song

**the real OJie** : in 2017?  
**the real OJie** : you fool

**kyla messi** : unnie ;<

**shookmin** : i acknowledge

**dab 2.0** : thx

**mingyolo** : hi  
**mingyolo** : don't do this

**WONhae manhi** : "let him have it"

**mingyolo** : I REGRET

**dab 2.0** : KIM MINGYU  
**dab 2.0** : this one is easier tbh you're a flawed human bean  
**dab 2.0** : asks me questions like "do you ever just touch grass and... want to eat it?"  
**dab 2.0** : also "did nemo ever find himself?"  
**dab 2.0** : this boy is pure germ and i've had enough  
**dab 2.0** : coupled with his weird salt addiction

**jisoos take the whee** l: mingyu?  
**jisoos take the wheel** : anything to say?

**mingyolo** :  
**mingyolo** : no  
**mingyolo** : its all truth :(

**dab 2.0** : i'm on the maknae line now

**kinkyung** : o shit

**hit the kwan** : fucc

**dab 2.0** : BOO SEUNGKWAN  
**dab 2.0** : _"planet earth may turn slowly but this ass sure don't"_  
**dab 2.0** : choked on a kit kat and didn't get up for a good 15 mins  
**dab 2.0** : jeonghan hyung said he didn't like his red hair and seungkwan didn't speak to him for over a week  
**dab 2.0** : ily seungkwan but you petty

**hit the kwan** : you kno im petty  
**hit the kwan** : this isnt news

**swaggy baggy** : add the fact he's weak and i beat him up to the list

**jerry** : lmao

**kyla messi** : you're harsh, unnie

**swaggy baggy** : ik :)

**dab 2.0** : CHOI vernon HANSOL

**hansolo** : why the lower case

**dab 2.0** : don't question me

**kinkyung** : :0

**dab 2.0** : CHOI **vernon**  HANSOL  
**dab 2.0** : gets lost everywhere it's actually a concern  
**dab 2.0** : after sleeping for 12 hours, he thought he'd travelled thru time  
**dab 2.0** : referred to seungcheol hyung as ahjussi. nobody ate that night.  
**dab 2.0** : woke me up at 2am, asking me if he rlly looked like a smurf in pretty u era

**dad** : the answer is yes

**hansolo** : i didn't :(

**thumbbae:**

**nana** : I see it.

**jisoos take the wheel** : we all see it.

**snoozi** : Better to accept it now.

**dab 2.0** : one more left :)

**hoeshi** : uh  
**hoeshi** : i dont think hes here

**dab 2.0** : he reads over his texts it's fine

**kyla messi** : mhm.

**dab 2.0** : LEE CHAN  
**dab 2.0** : told me he was going to dab into the fans hearts  
**dab 2.0** : answered back to jeonghan hyung once and now it's his greatest achievement  
**dab 2.0** : was tricked into googling horse penis and i watched him regret living  
**dab 2.0** : needs to stop like... everything

**jerry** : ... wow.

**dab 2.0** : that's it :D

**the real OJie** : ay

**yehana banana** : that was long, oppa (~O~;)

**yebean** : chotto matte jieqiong san  
**yebean** : are u doin us??

**the real OJie** : ofc

**queen kang** : jie noo im sorry

**the real OJie** : soon.  
**the real OJie** : _anticipate it._

**kinkyung** : do it, pussy

**the real OJie** : i rlly will

**nana** : I'm slightly scared now.  
**nana** : I do commend your ability to call out your members though.

**dab 2.0** : gracias

**sinnamon roll** : im going now  
**sinnamon roll** : my dongsaeng hurted me

**kinkyung** : all of my dongsaengs hurt me too

**thumbbae** : "planet earth may turn slowly but this ass sure don't"

**hit the kwan** : IT TRU

**dad** : bye traitor

**

_moar hipthrusting. (4) - 11:14pm._

**hoeshi** : hei hei  
**hoeshi** : im exhausted bc of earlier  
**hoeshi** : howre we all holdin up

**jerry** : soonyoung

**hoeshi** : yes my dearest comrade

**jerry** : i am dead inside

**hoeshi** : tragic my dearest comrade

**dab 2.0** : gud

**jerry** : you exposed me you bod bf

**hoeshi** : bod?

**jerry** : BAD * im anger

**dab 2.0** : ily :*

**jerry** : ily too :*

**hoeshi** : ugh pda  
**hoeshi** : why is jihoon never like this with me

**jerry** : bc you anger him

**hoeshi** : ngl thats tru  
**hoeshi** : i was gon ask him to sit avec me but he left earlier ;(

**dab 2.0** : oo why?

**hoeshi** : idk  
**hoeshi** : told me not to wait up

**jerry** : yo  
**jerry** : where chan at?

**hoeshi** : idk  
**hoeshi** : hasnt been online since earlier  
**hoeshi** : or in the dorm

**dab 2.0** : is he in the dance studio?

**hoeshi** : its so late lmao no  
**hoeshi** : hell come back tho :P

**jerry** : he butter  
**jerry** : we all had to see our callouts so does he

**hoeshi** : shame

**dab 2.0** : :3c

**hoeshi** : i actually h8 u

**dab 2.0** : i h8 me to bih wtf

**jerry** : LMAO

**hoeshi** : everytime myungho

**dab 2.0** : CALL ME MYUNGHO AND I CALL YOU SOONOLD AGAIN

**hoeshi** : hi im sorrry thank you byee

**

_snoozi to: channie. - 12:01am._

**snoozi** : Hey.

**channie** : hi

**snoozi** : Where are you?

**channie** : dorm sleeping

**snoozi** : Chan, I'm in the practice room.  
**snoozi** : I can see you...

**channie** : well crap

**snoozi** : Let's walk back.

**channie** : k

**snoozi** : You look exhausted  
**snoozi** : How long have you been in here? What the fuck

**channie** : i wanted to perfect stuff  
**channie** : plus dance takes away stress and negative feelings

**snoozi** : Oh.  
**snoozi** : Don't overwork yourself though  
**snoozi** : That's not good

**channie** : ik ik  
**channie** : let's just walk back  
**channie** : i don't wanna talk abt this

**snoozi** : Sure, ok.  
**snoozi** : Chan

**channie** : yea

**snoozi** : Sleep in my bed tonight  
**snoozi** : In a non-creepy way

**channie** : didn't perceive it as such lol  
**channie** : any reason why

**snoozi** : Don't make me say it kid

**channie** :  
**channie** : ok  
**channie** : thanks hyung

**snoozi** : No problem  
**snoozi** : Come on.

**channie** : ok ^^

**

_no one is safe. - 1:01am._

**WONhae manhi** : yO  
**WONhae manhi** : i woke up to get a drink and the charger lol  
**WONhae manhi** : and im shocked

**the real OJie** : why?

**WONhae manhi** : chan and jihoon are sleeping in the same bed  
**WONhae manhi** : keep in mind jihoon hates most skinship

**hoeshi** : nani the fuckle

**WONhae manhi** : its cute  
**WONhae manhi** : this is pure

**the real OJie** : god blesseth

**hoeshi** : im clutchin my heart

**WONhae manhi** : highkey weird tho  
**WONhae manhi** : where has jihoons sudden luv come from?

**hoeshi** : lmao  
**hoeshi** : ik how it seems with him  
**hoeshi** : but he rlly does care a fuckton  
**hoeshi** : just shows it differently

**the real OJie** : aw

**hoeshi** : behind his savagery and tuff man façade  
**hoeshi** : he luvs us all, srsly  
**hoeshi** : and i admire that  
**hoeshi** : so dont be fooled :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll keep trying my hardest, so thank you :D
> 
> as i've wrote this, my love for chan, seungkwan and kyungwon has increased lmao


	43. stay in your lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the eunwoo and kyungwon situation is brought to light, jieqiong goes off at her members and some of the 97 squad come together or something
> 
> chan and jihoon have a heart to heart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said i'd get better at updatin? yeah
> 
> i tried a normal writing part(?) at the end of this, even though i hate how i write, so you can beat me up on that if it's really sucky lmao
> 
> also, i've edited the photobucket stuff and hopefully(?) it's ok now? i moved the photos to tumblr so i can only hope lol

_hoeshi to: snoozi. - 5:14am._

**hoeshi** : hola jihoonie

 **snoozi** : Hey  
**snoozi** : What is it

 **hoeshi** : i see you acceptin skinship moar often :3c  
**hoeshi** : thats adorkable

 **snoozi** : Is this about me getting closer to Jeonghan?  
**snoozi** : Because we both know he has all the tea that I need.

 **hoeshi** : u already have info on us all :(  
**hoeshi** : not what im talkin about tho

 **snoozi** : Oh, what then?

 **hoeshi** : you and channie  
**hoeshi** : i didnt kno u 2 were as close?

 **snoozi** : Ah  
**snoozi** : We are  
**snoozi** : I guess.

 **hoeshi** : ?

 **snoozi** : He's still asleep beside me anyway

 **hoeshi** : *sobbing*  
**hoeshi** : u gettin on with him truly is blessed

 **snoozi** : Thanks  
**snoozi** : Can I ask a favour though?

 **hoeshi** : does it involve murder  
**hoeshi** : bc i wouldnt survive in jail

 **snoozi** : 1) No murder involved.  
**snoozi** : You watched one season of OITNB, chill.  
**snoozi** : 2) It's more...  
**snoozi** : A personal favour

 **hoeshi** : oh?

 **snoozi** : Don't ask why, because I don't have an answer  
**snoozi** : But can you look out for Chan?

 **hoeshi** : ido?

 **snoozi** : I know that, we all do.  
**snoozi** : But a bit more than usually  
**snoozi** : Like, if he starts overworking himself, can you tell me?

 **hoeshi** : of course  
**hoeshi** : is smth up???

 **snoozi** : I can't really answer that if I don't know what's up, Soonyoung.

 **hoeshi** : o  
**hoeshi** : ill keep an eye on him then  
**hoeshi** : hes a good kid

 **snoozi** : He really is.  
**snoozi** : Thank you Soonyoung

 **hoeshi** : np :P

 **snoozi** : Seriously, this means a lot to me.  
**snoozi** : I love you.

 **hoeshi** : bOI  
**hoeshi** : ILY  
**hoeshi** : INTENSE ILY

 **snoozi** : Don't make me retract it

 **hoeshi** :

 

 **snoozi** : I'm suing you.

**

_no one is safe. - 8:51am._

**WONhae manhi** : yknow  
**WONhae manhi** : if you think about it  
**WONhae manhi** : one day were all gonna run out of jokes to say

 **yehana banana** : too bad you won't live to see it

 **WONhae manhi** :  
**WONhae manhi** : wh

 **swaggy baggy** : THATS SO OMINOUS TF

**

_eggpals (3) - 10:02am._

**yebean** : yo ladies  
**yebean** : this is ur storyyy

 **queen kang** : heiiii

 **yebean** : how it b  
**yebean** : can we all take a moment to like marvel  
**yebean** : in the booty that is kim minkyung

 **queen kang** : booty

 **yebean** : beauty * bt same thing  
**yebean** : 

**queen kang** : WOWA BEATUY ASS WOWW  
**queen kang** : 100% **HOT**

 **yebean** : ur worst unnie

 **queen kang** : lmao

 **yebean** :  
**yebean** : eunwoo unnie ghostin the chat  
**yebean** : current mood

 **eunbubu** : o hey

 **yebean** : hei  
**yebean** : the sudden tension scares mi

 **eunbubu** : its fine  
**eunbubu** : there shouldnt be tension  
**eunbubu** : its all sorted, right unnie?

 **queen kang** : ...right

 **yebean** : othxgod  
**yebean** : yall too close to fite  
**yebean** : i cant replace mi eggfrends

 **queen kang** : whod want to take our place anyway

 **yebean** : UM everyone?  
**yebean** : rood bich

 **eunbubu** : lol

 **yebean** : minkyung unnie says to stop bullyin me  
**yebean** : she followd it up with a "thats my job" but that DOESNT MATTER

 **queen kang** : gg

 **yebean** : im gonna leave to fite her and her pretty self

 **eunbubu** : bye

 **queen kang** : bye

 **yebean** :  
**yebean** : i feel uneasy lmao  
**yebean** : but bai

**

_queen kang to: eunbubu. - 10:11am._

**queen kang** : so its sorted for u then

 **eunbubu** : u said it was over?

 **queen kang** : well yeah  
**queen kang** : i thot youd speak to me at least

 **eunbubu** : whats the point?  
**eunbubu** : we arent gettin together  
**eunbubu** : end of story

 **queen kang** : aight  
**queen kang** : whyd u do it tho

 **eunbubu** : do wat

 **queen** **kang** : start this with me

 **eunbubu** : me?  
**eunbubu** : u started this :/

 **queen kang** : u reciprocated

 **eunbubu** : well  
**eunbubu** : yeah  
**eunbubu** : it was casual  
**eunbubu** : u knew that

 **queen kang** : but u knew i liked u?

 **eunbubu** : no i didnt?  
**eunbubu** : i was shockt when u told me!

 **queen** **kang** : u acted so indifferent tho!  
**queen kang** : as if we hadnt just done stuff

 **eunbubu** : done stuff

 **queen kang** : o im sorry  
**queen kang** : did u want me to go into detail?

 **eunbubu** : not rlly

 **queen kang** : me pining over u for so long and for what  
**queen kang** : you writhing under me moaning fucking "siwon unnie"  
**queen kang** : WHO THE FUCK IS SIWON UNNIE

 **eunbubu** : I SAID I DNT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT  
**eunbubu** : IM SRRY FOR BREAKING UR HEART OK  
**eunbubu** : BUT U NEED TO GET OVER IT

 **queen kang** : ur tellin me u never liked me like that then  
**queen kang** : all of this was platonic

 **eunbubu** : yeah

 **queen kang** : evn when you were stroking my hair tellin me u never wanted mi to leave?

 **eunbubu** : yes!  
**eunbubu** : no  
**eunbubu** : i dnt fucking kno

 **queen kang** : u need to kno!  
**queen kang** : if u can really look me in the eyes and tell me u never loved me  
**queen kang** : and i mean, never  
**queen kang** : then ill let it go  
**queen kang** : like this never happened

 **eunbubu** :  
**eunbubu** : k

 **queen kang** : arent u coming here?

 **eunbubu** : no  
**eunbubu** : i need to figure this all out kyungwon  
**eunbubu** : im srry ok

 **queen kang** :  
**queen kang** : ok.  
**queen kang** : speak to you then

**

_no one is safe. - 11:20am._

**hit the kwan** : CURRENT AESTHETIC  
**hit the kwan** : SUNGYEON SINGIN [DESPERADO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTo6_zmV9wE)

 **thumbbae** : omo  
**thumbbae** : youve called me out

 **jerry** : vocalist of our generation  
**jerry** : along with hansol

 **hansolo** : it's true  
**hansolo** : ceo-nim was meant to put me in vocal unit  
**hansolo** : he decided i was too perfect tho

 **thumbbae** : that is _false_

 **hansolo** : it's not i'm an amazing singer

 **jerry** : me when hansol sings  
**jerry** :

 

 **hit the kwan** : dont flatter him smh

 **nana** : I remember that performance, Sungyeon.  
**nana** : It was my favourite you've done. :)

 **thumbbae** : unnieeeee aaaaaaaaaa  
**thumbbae** : give me more luv and support juseYOOO

 **jerry** : love and support cancelled

 **hit the kwan** : ur actually amazing tho  
**hit the kwan** : pledis findin thos sweet vocals

 **thumbbae** : thank you :D  
**thumbbae** : eunwoo unnie and yewon are both main vocalists with me lol  
**thumbbae** : even tho one is on the verge of losing her voice bc of how much she screm  
**thumbbae** : while the other feels pitiful for pepe

 **hit the kwan** : callout post awaiting?

 **thumbbae** : thats jies job apparently :(

 **jerry** : dude  
**jerry** : that girl leaves no stone unturned honestly

 **thumbbae** : EXACTLY  
**thumbbae** : NOT EVEN NAYOUNG UNNIE IS SAFE

 **nana** : I'll take whatever she says in my stride.

 **hansolo** : sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me

 **jerry** : ouch oof

 **hansolo** : you're a bad hyung.

 **thumbbae** : jieqiong unnie has thos receipts tho  
**thumbbae** : she remembers it all

 **hit the kwan** :  
**hit the kwan** : what a legend...

 **thumbbae** : FALSE

 **nana** : You seem awfully scared Sungyeon.

 **thumbbae** : I HAVE EVRYTHING TO FEAR

 **hansolo** : really?

 **jerry** : what have you done omg

 **thumbbae** : honestly?  
**thumbbae** : a lot  
**thumbbae** : im surpsied im only just getting a callout

 **hit the kwan** : tru actually  
**hit the kwan** : what hao hyung said isnt even the peak of it all

 **nana** : Jieqiong won't be _that_  bad, I trust.

 **hansolo** : i'm sure she'll be nice about you :P

 **jerry** : love means NOTHING in a callout  
**jerry** : XU MINGHAO THRU ME UNDER THE BUS  
**jerry** : but he didnt mention my kinks in it so :)

 **hit the kwan** : he didnt need to  
**hit the kwan** : **oppa**  :)

 **nana** : Oh.

 **jerry** : HAO  
**jerry** : I WANT WORDS W YOU

 **hansolo** : oh, damn

 **thumbbae** : rip junhao ship  
**thumbbae** : served us well  
**thumbbae** : i think

 **hit the kwan** : lmao thats a lie and u kno it

**

_❁y u j u❁ to: shookmin. - 2:32pm._

**❁y u j u❁** : hi seokmin!

 **shookmin** : hi yuna!  
**shookmin** : how are you?

 **❁y u j u❁** : i'm fine  
**❁y u j u❁** : how about you?

 **shookmin** : i'm fine as well

 **❁y u j u❁** : that's good then ehe

 **shookmin** : sorry for not answering your call the other day  
**shookmin** : i was with the pristin girls

 **❁y u j u❁** : oh!  
**❁y u j u❁** : i see :9  
**❁y u j u❁** : it's fine

 **shookmin** : ok  
**shookmin** : uh

 **❁y u j u❁** : um  
**❁y u j u❁** : do you want to go out somewhere?  
**❁y u j u❁** : if you have the time

 **shookmin** : sure  
**shookmin** : later today?

 **❁y u j u❁** : sure!  
**❁y u j u❁** : i'll see you then!

 **shookmin** : ok!

 **❁y u j u❁** : bye seokminnie!! x

**

_seungkwan is a primadonna girl (3) - 2:50pm._

**shookmin** : i'm going out with yuna later  
**shookmin** : so i'll be out a while

 **hoeshi** : a while?

 **hit the kwan** : ooo geddit hyung  
**hit the kwan** : be safe

 **shookmin** : it's nothing like that!  
**shookmin** : i think with my mind, not my dick!

 **hit the kwan** : soonyoung hyung cant relate ;(

 **hoeshi** : EXCUSE ME BOO  
**hoeshi** : THATS NOT TRU  
**hoeshi** : but i gotta say hav u seen jihoons thighs?  
**hoeshi** : bc then youd understand

 **hit the kwan** : im not into voyeurism srry

 **hoeshi** : rlly? u seem like u would be

 **hit the kwan** : u kno what?  
**hit the kwan** : u arent the first person to tell me that

 **hoeshi** : ouch  
**hoeshi** : also seokminnn whenre you goin out

 **shookmin** : in an hour i think  
**shookmin** : to the park

 **hit the kwan** : have fun  
**hit the kwan** : u 2 are cute together

 **hoeshi** : u2 are cute

 **shookmin** : not the group u2 hyung :I

 **hit the kwan** : im losin respect for u so fast?

 **hoeshi** : ouch  
**hoeshi** : have fun seokmin whilst this man BULLIES ME

 **shookmin** : i'll try!

 **hit the kwan** : youll try to have fun? huh

 **hoeshi** : the wanted were also cute actually  
**hoeshi** : like... papa yes

 **hit the** **kwan** : FFS  
**hit the kwan** : STOP THIS

**

_no one is safe. - 4:10pm._

**the real OJie** : the time has come  
**the real OJie** : sluts + nayoung my love

 **sinnamon roll** :

 

 **yehana banana** : ?

 **the real OJie** : u kno what time it is

 **hansolo** : hoshiiiii

 **snoozi** : No

 **hansolo** : :(

 **swaggy baggy** : s-s-s-shot **DOWN**

 **the real** **OJie** : like you in a minute

 **swaggy baggy** : HUNNIE IK WHAT I DO  
**swaggy baggy** : receipts won't work on me :)

 **kinkyung** : what's up youths

 **snoozi** : Call out post time, I presume.

 **kinkyung** : ohno

 **the real OJie** : ALL OF Y'ALL GET HERE NOW

 **WONhae manhi** : im always here  
**WONhae manhi** : lurkin

 **dab 2.0** : and jerkin

 **swaggy baggy** :

 

 **the real OJie** : MINGHAO ITS TIME

 **dab 2.0** : the receipts are here hunty  
**dab 2.0** : ;-)

 **nana** : Hunty?

 **sinnamon roll** : hunty

 **nana** : Not even going to ask.

 **the real OJie** : nayoungiee sweetie i have to call you out now :(

 **nana** : Go ahead.  
**nana** : I'm a flawed person.

 **sinnamon roll** : tell me smth idk

 **nana** : You're still bitter Sasha Valour won RPDR?

 **sinnamon roll** : forever b

 **dab 2.0** : go on and calleth her out

 **the real OJie** : im nayoung, the love of my life, the sun in my sky  
**the real OJie** : dabs when she sneezes  
**the real OJie** : denied me cuddles bc i accidentally called her mommy  
**the real OJie** : punched a wall when she saw ppl bein racist about somi ~~iconic~~  
**the real OJie** : also accidentally punched doyoon oppa back in the day

 **dad** : I REMEMBER THAT

 **nana** : YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER BRING IT UP JIE  
**nana** : **NEVER**.

 **yehana banana** : unnie? why did you punch someone?

 **dad** : she went to pat him on the shoulder and went in _**too hard**_  
**dad** : doyoon was legit recoiling on the floor  
**dad** : minki looked horrified lmao

 **the real OJie** : sweetie ily <3

 **nana** : Just move on to the next person.

 **swaggy baggy** : SHE MADT

 **the real OJie** : :(  
**the real OJie** : minkyung unnie

 **kinkyung** : just do it  
**kinkyung** : deliver the blow jieqiong

 **the real OJie** : kim minkyung ~  
**the real OJie** : i watched as yebin tried to hug her and she deadass ran like sonic  
**the real OJie** : slept for 26 hours and still woke up looking flawless and i hate HER  
**the real OJie** : unironic al yankovic lover  
**the real OJie** : also asked me if listening bts sunbae's we are bulletproof pt2 " _made her an official emo_ "

 **jerry** : well?

 **kinkyung** : what do you mean well :(

 **jerry** : did it make you emo????

 **WONhae manhi** : jun plz dont be like this

 **jerry** : ITS A SRS Q??

 **the real OJie** : kyungwon unnie now :)  
**the real OJie** : shes cute but an airhead :(  
**the real OJie** : "jie do the stars shine when its not night?" "no?" "false, girls exist when it isnt night :/"  
**the real OJie** : she uses the crying tears of laughter emoji bc she actually hates me  
**the real OJie** : refuses to call me jieqiong in rl life bc "you must suffer with the name pinky"  
**the real OJie** : fuck you kyungwon honestly  
**the real OJie** : also highkey a masochist but :)

 **queen kang** : I COME OUT THE SHOWER TO THIS BS

 **the real OJie** : BS?

 **dab 2.0** : only facts here hun :)

 **thumbbae** : unnie youre twisted

 **the real OJie** : JUNG EUNWOO  
**the real OJie** : ily before i start

 **eunbubu** : oho

 **the real OJie** : worse than kyungwon will ever be  
**the real OJie** : slutdropped to lionheart and desecrated girls generation sunbaenim  
**the real OJie** : deleted dahyun from twices number bc she called her out 4 no flat ass  
**the real OJie** : stop screamin at 5am! THE BIRDS CAN SCREAM LOUDER THAN U STOP CHALLENGIN THEM  
**the real OJie** : highkey a sadist  
**the real OJie** : bit me for callin her a skank for santa

 **nana** : A... what for Santa?

 **the real OJie** : ik what i said bb

 **hit the kwan** : lionheart isnt a slut drop song ;/

 **eunbubu** : sorriii

 **hit the kwan** : gee, on the other hand?  
**hit the kwan** : **yes bitch**

 **the real OJie** : yebins next and i have no problem callin her snake ass out tbh

 **yebean** : when did i hurt u jieqiong  
**yebean** : no  
**yebean** : kyulkyung

 **dab 2.0** : im angery on your behalf

 **the real OJie** : kang lesbin  
**the real OJie** : stop callin me kyulkyung to fire me up or ill set _you_  on fire  
**the real OJie** : and ur alarm being ring ding dong upsets me  
**the real OJie** : you upsetti me actually  
**the real OJie** : bribed me into gettin me to introduce her to IU sunbae smh  
**the real OJie** : naruto runs when she thinks noone is lookin  
**the real OJie** : also, minkyung being a **hot thot**  in her eyes

 **kinkyung** : **_a hot thot?_**

 **yebean** : I CAN EXPLAN

 **sinnamon roll** : shes more of a lukewarm thot in my eyes

 **swaggy baggy** : lukewarm?  
**swaggy baggy** : shes fully cold?

 **kinkyung** : i lost another dongsaeng today

 **the real OJie** : i dont want to do the next one  
**the real OJie** : but i must  
**the real OJie** : yewonnie

 **yehana banana** : yes unnie?

 **dab 2.0** : welcome to your call out

 **yehana banana** : D:

 **the real OJie** : kim yewon :(  
**the real OJie** : actual sunshine im so swowwy  
**the real OJie** : but your sleep talkin scares me  
**the real OJie** : also attacked me with a pillow bc i wouldnt give her my wireless  
**the real OJie** : still only calls sungyeon "girlfriend"  
**the real OJie** : lastly bc ily too much to find anything truly srs  
**the real OJie** : called nayoung unnie mommy bc she heard me sayin it

 **yehana banana** : but nayoung unnie **is**  my mommy!

 **nana** : I... I don't think I am...

 **sinnamon roll** : ill be ur mommy yewon :D

 **yehana banana** : ok!

 **yebean** : hav we lost a kid?

 **nana** :

 

 **sinnamon roll** : oH

 **WONhae manhi** : nOONA

 **the real OJie** : sungyeon nxt bc i dont love her

 **thumbbae** : hey JJ

 **jerry** : JJ project

 **swaggy baggy** : shake it and shake it for me

 **the real OJie** : baegel sungyeon  
**the real OJie** : falls over air so much it isnt funny  
**the real OJie** : i found her readin hetalia fanfic and it still haunts both of us  
**the real OJie** : kicks me in her sleep :(  
**the real OJie** : made a "thats what she said" joke on vlive to kyla a few days ago  
**the real OJie** : accidentally ate a leaf during trainee days  
**the real OJie** : but i still have come to love her

 **kinkyung** : you ended positively?

 **the** **real OJie** : i remembered she was stressed a few days ago so i wanted her to kno i luveth her

 **dad** : aww :)

 **thumbbae** : I LOVE U TOO JIE  
**thumbbae** : also gerita is the tru hetalia otp bye

 **the real OJie** : not correcto  
**the real OJie** : is siyeon next

 **swaggy baggy** : come at me bro

 **jerry** : oooooooo

 **the real OJie** : you make this easy for me  
**the real OJie** : PARK SIYEON

 **swaggy baggy** : LAY IT ON ME

 **the real OJie** : ignored me for a month bc when she told me to break a leg as u do  
**the real OJie** : i told her shed already done it for me  
**the real OJie** : called the monopoly man a sugar daddy  
**the real OJie** : is super tsundere ok  
**the real OJie** : the bangs r debatable but shes still cute so :/  
**the real OJie** : "bread is the most relatable food" "why" "pain"

 **swaggy baggy** : YOU GOTTA ADMIT THE LAST ONE WAS SMART

 **hoeshi** : i laughed  
**hoeshi** : tbh

 **swaggy baggy** : YES OPPA

 **dab 2.0** : he laughs at everything don't get your hopes up

 **swaggy baggy** : :[

 **the real OJie** : KYLA BB IM SORRY FOR THIS

 **kyla messi** : it's fine unnie!  
**kyla messi** : it's only fair at this point haha

 **hit the kwan** : qween of bein humble omg

 **the real OJie** : kyla my child  
**the real** **OJie** : argues w sungyeon at 2am in ENGLISH NO LESS  
**the real OJie** : said nya once and cried bc of it  
**the real OJie** : top secret fact but she knos the dance to all of vixx's songs  
**the real OJie** : like, she does shangri la more intense then they do its scary  
**the real OJie** : gets away w most things bc shes pure  
**the real OJie** : i also love her and she is perfect  
**the real OJie** : other than the sudden digs and sudden ENGLISH SPEAKIN STOP  
**the real OJie** : THATS IT BITCH

_[the real OJie changed the chat name to "and thats the tea"]_

**the real OJie** : ty and goodbye

 **jerry** : sweet jesus

 **kinkyung** : so long gay kyulkyung

**

_seungkwan is primadonna girl (3) - 6:02pm._

**shookmin** : hey i'm back!

 **hit the kwan** : hey hyung whaddup  
**hit the kwan** : how was it?

 **shookmin** : we kissed

 **hoeshi** : U WHAT

 **hit the kwan** : you summoned his parental side

 **shookmin** : yep

 **hoeshi** : like a peck?

 **shookmin** : it was on the lips  
**shookmin** : so not really

 **hit the kwan** : DK BOI YOU ARE GETTIN IT

 **hoeshi** : im a proud daddeth  
**hoeshi** : how was it?  
**hoeshi** : did the sparks fly?

 **shookmin** : eh  
**shookmin** : not really

 **hit the kwan** : lmao bit of a let down

 **shookmin** : it isnt as special as people hype it up to be  
**shookmin** : i felt nothing

 **hoeshi** : damn

 **hit the kwan** : thats a bit  
**hit the kwan** : deep

 **shookmin** : oh well  
**shookmin** : i'm going to shower now cya

 **hoeshi** : see you soon space cowboy

 **hit the kwan** : b a d

**

_[shookmin created "help me"]_

_[shookmin added mingyolo, dab 2.0, junglecock and yugyeommie to the chat]_

**junglecock** : what is this

 **mingyolo** : lads chat?  
**mingyolo** : do you have beef with bambam and jaehyun?

 **yugyeommie** : what do u need halp with  
**yugyeommie** : bc im a licensed therapist

 **dab 2.0** : fuck off no you aren't

 **yugyeommie** : GOOGLE SAYS OTHERWISE

 **shookmin** : guys  
**shookmin** : i didn't add bambam bc i feel like he'd give bad advice  
**shookmin** : and jaehyun is too... nice

 **junglecock** : bitch is callin us not nice  
**junglecock** : evn tho u left out me and jaehyun when u last met up ;(

 **dab 2.0** : you're too famous now :(

 **junglecock** : nvr too famouse to forget my hoes <3

 **mingyolo** : jungkook :D

 **yugyeommie** : ew  
**yugyeommie** : again  
**yugyeommie** : what do u need halp wit

 **shookmin** : uh  
**shookmin** : you're all  
**shookmin** : into men

 **dab 2.0** : you walked on me and jun fucking so ya p much

 **junglecock** : 1) bad minghao thats naghty ;(  
**junglecock** : 2) lmao yeah

 **yugyeommie** : i like both girls and boys tbh  
**yugyeommie** : but i like boys more lolol

 **shookmin** : yeah!  
**shookmin** : that's what i wanted to talk about

 **dab 2.0** : oh?

 **shookmin** : so  
**shookmin** : i'm bi  
**shookmin** : and sort of dating yuna

 **mingyolo** : yeah?

 **junglecock** : u r together now? congrattles our pure son

 **shookmin** : thanks  
**shookmin** : the thing is  
**shookmin** : i thought i liked girls and boys equally  
**shookmin** : but i don't think that's it anymore

 **junglecock** : ?

 **yugyeommie** : wym donkey kong

 **shookmin** : i think  
**shookmin** : i think i like guys more

 **mingyolo** : ooh

 **yugyeommie** : nothin wrong with that  
**yugyeommie** : doesnt make u any less bi

 **junglecock** : he rite

 **dab 2.0** : such good advice yugyeom

 **yugyeommie** : jaebum hyung had this whole convo with me tbh  
**yugyeommie** : when i was a yung, worryin child trying to figure out /life/

 **mingyolo** : aww

 **shookmin** : i guess that explains it then

 **dab 2.0** : explains what?

 **shookmin** : why i don't feel anything for yuna that much

 **junglecock** : oh? what?

 **shookmin** : i'm more into guys  
**shookmin** : i'll just wait it out until i feel the spark!  
**shookmin** : thanks guys!

_[shookmin left the chat]_

**mingyolo** :  
**mingyolo** : did he leave the chat _he_  created?

 **junglecock** : ay yo  
**junglecock** : i dnt think thats the issue here

 **dab 2.0** : mhm

 **mingyolo** : what?

 **yugyeommie** : does  
**yugyeommie** : does seokmin actually like yuna romantically orrr

 **mingyolo** : ofc he does!  
**mingyolo** : he gets so happy talking about her

 **junglecock** : i get happy talkin abt charlie puth  
**junglecock** : do i love him? not since jungcook

 **dab 2.0** : lmao  
**dab 2.0** : seokmin's prolly just confused thp  
**dab 2.0** : i'm sure he likes yuna

 **yugyeommie** : u sure?

 **dab 2.0** : yaa  
**dab 2.0** : prolly

**

_queen kang to: yebean. - 8:26pm._

**queen kang** : yebinn

 **yebean** : ya?

 **queen kang** : u busy?

 **yebean** : no whats up

 **queen kang** : i feel like shit

 **yebean** : where r u

 **queen kang** : my room  
**queen kang** : cuddled to teh wall

 **yebean** : kk im comin  
**yebean** : this thing with eunwoo unnie isnt over is it :/

 **queen kang** : shes figurin out stuff idk  
**queen kang** : still hurts

 **yebean** : i have blankets and shinee songs  
**yebean** : just as obama sunbae suggests  
**yebean** : get ready for hugs and support

 **queen kang** : i dont deserve u as a frend honestly thx

 **yebean** : dont say that  
**yebean** : ur great unnie  
**yebean** : :P

 **queen kang** : tysm

**

_jerry to: dab 2.0. - 9:31pm._

**jerry** : haoo

 **dab 2.0** : what

 **jerry** : please dont make me do vlives alone again  
**jerry** : im so awkward

 **dab 2.0** : lmao you rlly are

 **jerry** : seokmins still laughin at me for it  
**jerry** : h e l p

 **dab 2.0** : i can't :(  
**dab 2.0** : but if i sell myself maybe we can do a vlive together?

 **jerry** : oh?  
**jerry** : id love that

 **dab 2.0** : we havent done one yet  
**dab 2.0** : so maybe :)

 **jerry** : mhm  
**jerry** : wanna scroll thru wikihow with me?

 **dab 2.0** : always bb

 **jerry** :

   
**jerry** : its u!

 **dab 2.0** : you're going down fucker

**

_hoeshi to: snoozi. - 10:09pm._

**hoeshi** : ooooo

 **snoozi** : Huh

 **hoeshi** : oooooooooo  
**hoeshi** : OOOOOOOOOOO  
**hoeshi** :

   
**hoeshi** : 10 HOUR 10 MINUTE BOIS

 **snoozi** : You texted me for _this_  shit?

 **hoeshi** : nooo  
**hoeshi** : abt wat you said earlier  
**hoeshi** : channies in the practice room still  
**hoeshi** : i left abt an hour ago but he stayed bck

 **snoozi** : Really?

 **hoeshi** : yh  
**hoeshi** : he overworks himself when hes self doubtin and all  
**hoeshi** : but never this much

 **snoozi** : I know  
**snoozi** : I'll handle it, I promise.

 **hoeshi** : plese do  
**hoeshi** : im worried hoonie

 **snoozi** : It's ok.

 **hoeshi** : hurry back ok

 **snoozi** : I will.  
**snoozi** : See you later, Soonyoung.

 **hoeshi** : bye jihoonie

**

"You can't keep doing this, you know."

Chan snapped out of his trance, eyes focusing on the figure standing at the door. Jihoon stood there, arms folded and brow creased in a look that could only be described as concern.

"It's fine." was the maknae's simple response, wiping the sweat from his brow and preparing to get up. Jihoon didn't look in the least convinced, but he accepted it wordlessly and allowed the other boy to clean up and gather his things.

Both began leaving the practice room in uncomfortable silence, unspoken words and questions clearly bounding around. The older boy, deciding he couldn't take it anymore, finally asked as bluntly as he could,

"What's going on, Chan?"

"...I said it was nothing, hyung."

"And I _know_ you're lying."

Chan's expression faltered for only a moment before he plasted on his usual fake smile. " I swear, I'm fine! I just need to work harder."

"You don't need to work any harder, for fucks sake!" Jihoon had shouted, finally having enough. Chan flinched, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"You already work hard enough Chan, we all / _know_  how hard you work," Jihoon continued, "So why are you doing this?"

"There's no reason..." said boy mumbled, knowing fully well that he was lying to one of his hyungs.

"I know that's false though, you've never pushed yourself _this_  hard during practice and breaks," the vocalist looked over at his clearly uncomfortable dongsaeng, letting his gaze and tone soften, "I just want to help you..."

After hearing that, Chan stopped in his tracks.

"Look, I'm not good at this emotional shit, but I really do care about you," he started, "we all do."

"I know that..."

"So then why won't you talk to us Chan?!"

With that, there was a silence. Jihoon opened his mouth to speak again, only stopping when the sounds of snivelling from the younger had become fully audible.

"Chan-"

"I'm sorry hyung!"

Chan had begun ugly crying, to Jihoon's complete horror. The maknae stood aggressively wiping away tears, only to let them form again. Instinctively, Jihoon opted to bring the younger into a hug (because Jeonghan had stressed that hugs could cure **anything** ) whilst patting his back awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry hyung, I didn't want to worry any of you!"

"Hey hey, I know... Stop crying..."

Nice one, Woozi.

"I don't even know why I try anymore! It n-never works!"

Jihoon enveloped the maknae tighter. He had no clue as to what he was talking about, but boy, was he feeling uneasy.

"I'm just so stupid and I-I'm tired of e-everything! I didn't decide to feel the way that I do, but it still feels like my fucking fault! Why do I always have to fuck everything up, why can't I just-"

Chan stopped to gasp quietly, feeling Jihoon wiping away his tears with his sweater sleeve. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around him again, mumbling a small "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" the younger sniffed, beginning to wipe away his own tears.

"...I don't know what you're upset about but you don't deserve to feel... how you do right now."

Shooting him a confused look, Chan had stopped crying (somewhat) and allowed himself to listen to Jihoon's quiet sigh.

"Let's keep walking back. We can talk more at the dorm, if you'd li-"

"I would like that." Jihoon looked slightly taken aback by Chan's affirmative response, but nonetheless allowing himself to give his dongsaeng a small and genuine smile.

"Let's go then."

Linking his arm with the younger, both walked back in a now comfortable silence, only companied by the sounds of the city.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll keep trying my best!! :P
> 
> > siwon isn't an actual person, btw, i just didn't want to use an actual person for this one


	44. my super weki meki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu is leaving (again), the ioi girls form together to bully yoojung and yewon loves her unnies
> 
> also, seungcheol ain't fallin for jeonghan's shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rumours are true, i love lee chan with all my heart and need to stop causing him pain  
> same with yuju and dk smh
> 
> ioi gc names for this chapter >  
> the littlest penguin - sohye (  
> *incoherent screm*- yoojung   
> doyeoff - doyeon   
> forehead - sejeong   
> snatch'd - chungha   
> jyp have mercy - somi   
> teeny rap god - mina   
> bad bean - yeonjung   
> chaeYEAAAAon - chaeyeon

_snoozi to: channie. - 1:03am._

**snoozi** : So  
**snoozi** : Are you ready to tell me what's going on then?

**channie** : i am  
**channie** : sorry for all of this still

**snoozi** : You have nothing to apologize to me for

**channie** : making you talk to me over text though

**snoozi** : It's fine, I told you.  
**snoozi** : If you're more comfortable talking over text then we'll talk over text.  
**snoozi** : If you feel like you can talk without the phone, I'm sitting right beside you  
**snoozi** : So, don't worry.

**channie** : ok  
**channie** : idk where to start

**snoozi** : What's been on your mind lately?

**channie** : a lot  
**channie** : way too much even

**snoozi** : Like?

**channie** : uhhh i guess  
**channie** : can i ask you something?

**snoozi** : Go ahead.

**channie** : have you ever just  
**channie** : fallen for someone you can never have

**snoozi** : I have  
**snoozi** : Except I've already told you about the noona story

**channie** : true ha  
**channie** : i'm stuck in that sort of situation  
**channie** : and it's been  
**channie** : fucking with me, to put it honestly

**snoozi:** Oh

**channie** : this person would _never_  like me  
**channie** : and i know that all too well  
**channie** : but i've liked them for so long  
**channie** : it's hard

**snoozi** : I understand.  
**snoozi** : That's why you've been feeling the way you have recently?

**channie** : yeah  
**channie** : and the stress but that's not new  
**channie** : it just makes me feel like  
**channie** : i'm a problem  
**channie** : this person will never love me  
**channie** : i'll never be able to become as good as you hyungs  
**channie** : carats don't really see me either  
**channie** : so i'm just a problem here

**snoozi** : That is false  
**snoozi** : Completely incorrect

**channie** : how exactly

**snoozi** : You've always done good Chan  
**snoozi** : Literally, none of us have ever seen you as a problem or anything such  
**snoozi** : You mean a lot to all of us, you know

**channie** : ik that  
**channie** : but the feeling won't go away  
**channie** : like  
**channie** : please don't freak out over this

**snoozi** : ?

**channie** : sometimes  
**channie** : i just want to disappear  
**channie** : so you can all live on without me bringing you down  
**channie** : as awful as that sounds i feel it a lot

**snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : ...Oh.

**channie** : srry

**snoozi** : Don't be.  
**snoozi** : I feel like that sometimes too, a lot even.

**channie** : really hyung?  
**channie** : the group wouldn't be whole without you though!  
**channie** : we'd all just be... sad.

**snoozi** : What makes me different from you then?

**channie** : ...

**snoozi** : Seventeen wouldn't be Seventeen without _you_  
**snoozi** : Nor would any of us be happy if you were to suddenly disappear  
**snoozi** : Seriously, Chan

**channie** : mhm  
**channie** : i'll try and keep that in mind

**snoozi** : Please do.  
**snoozi** : The hyungs do worry about you a lot  
**snoozi** : We really do care.

**channie** : i know that  
**channie** : i really care about you all too

**snoozi** : We all know that as well  
**snoozi** : You were the first to help me during the entire  
**snoozi** : ...Soonyoung incident.

**channie** : ah  
**channie** : i just did what anyone would do aha

**snoozi** : But it meant a lot to me  
**snoozi** : A lot more than I can express in words  
**snoozi** : This entire emotion shit is hard for me  
**snoozi** : If you haven't realised.

**channie** : i have lol  
**channie** : i'm thankful though

**snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : Do you want to talk about the love issue?  
**snoozi** : Or is that less of a concern now

**channie** : no, it's still there  
**channie** : this person won't like me  
**channie** : i just have to get over them

**snoozi** : Is it someone in our group?

**channie** : ...ya

**snoozi** : ...Hansol?

**channie** : NO  
**channie** : OHgod no hyung  
**channie** : he's a swell™ guy don't get me wrong  
**channie** : but he's like a brother to me  
**channie** : i give him advice for seungkwan hyung too lol  
**channie** : sweet jisoos

**snoozi** : I have no clue then.

**channie** : i'm good at keeping secrets i suppose aha

**snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : You're tearing up  
**snoozi** : Why

**channie** : i'll tell you who i like  
**channie** : but i don't think i can type the rest out  
**channie** : it makes me too sad ahaha

**snoozi** : I'm here, it's ok  
**snoozi** : Stop crying, please

**channie** : hyung  
**channie** : i hate loving people

**snoozi** :

**channie** : i hate this  
**channie** : i hate myself

**snoozi** : Chan

**channie** : out of _everyone_  in the entire world  
**channie** : i had to fall for _seokmin hyung_  
**channie** : i can't do this anymore

**

_and that's the tea. - 7:25am._

**yebean** : honestly  
**yebean** : i need a moment

**jerry** : why

**yebean** : t-ara sunbaenims  
**yebean** : went so long being condemned  
**yebean** : and mocked 4 a rumour that was _FALSE?_  
**yebean** : and now they back  
**yebean** : i want them top of the charts  
**yebean** : takin over south korea again

**swaggy baggy** : faux

**jerry** : :0

**swaggy baggy** : taking over the world *

**hoeshi** : za warudo *

**jerry** :

 

**yebean** : they just deserve it all man  
**yebean** : a gurl is bitter

**hoeshi** : i agree tho  
**hoeshi** : lovey dovey was a bop this is non negotiable

**jerry** : i aint remember that one :(

**hoeshi** : u remember nothing you fuck

**jerry** : D:

**yebean** : _LOVEY DOVEY UH UH UH UH_

**hoeshi** : _LOVEY DOVEY UH UH UH UH_

**hit the kwan** : **DONT LEAVE ME ALONE NOW**

**yebean** : AY

**hit the kwan** : boppin to ggs without me?  
**hit the kwan** : never again

**hoeshi** : understood bro

**

_WONhae manhi to: mingyolo. - 10:46am._

**WONhae manhi** : hey baby

**mingyolo** : hey hey

**WONhae manhi** : you looked rlly deep in thought earlier  
**WONhae manhi** : just wanted to make sure youre ok

**mingyolo** : i am not

**WONhae manhi** : whats wrong?  
**WONhae manhi** : did hao threaten you again bc i can have _words_  
**WONhae manhi** : if i use really advanced korean with a dialect he doesnt understand and gets pissed

**mingyolo** : he **will**  end you  
**mingyolo** : hao hasn't done anything tho  
**mingyolo** : at least not now

**WONhae manhi** : whats wrong then?

**mingyolo** : it's just  
**mingyolo** : sporks

**WONhae manhi** : omfg not this again

**mingyolo** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT THIS AGAIN  
**mingyolo** : YOU'RE PROVING MY POINT

**WONhae** **manhi** : why r you so passionate on ppl accepting sporks into their life

**mingyolo** : bc sporks are the invention of the century?  
**mingyolo** : like a spoon AND a fork? WOWEE  
**mingyolo** : if you push down hard enough it can be a knife?  
**mingyolo** : sign me the f up????

**WONhae manhi** : you gotta stop googling stuff at 2am smh

**mingyolo** : i learn stuff at 2am

**WONhae manhi** : like?

**mingyolo** :

   
**mingyolo** : that i'm a lucky man ;)

**WONhae manhi** :  
**WONhae manhi** : nice save  
**WONhae manhi** : still stoppin you from lookin up spork facts at 2am

**mingyolo** : why do you hate learning baby  
**mingyolo** : think of the children

**WONhae manhi** : you **are** a children  
**WONhae manhi** : ffs

**

_the OG family (11) - 1:12pm._

**the real OJie** : ...so.

**the littlest penguin** : so ❆

**chaeYEAAAAon** : r we addressin the elephant in the room

**nana** : We're going to have to.

***incoherent screm*** : wat

**forehead** : **weki meki**

**doyeoff** : It wasn't our choice we swear

**the real OJie** : _**weki meki**_

**snatch'd** : annyeonghaseyo jeoneun weki mekis kim doyeon imnida

**jyp have mercy** : did u not _stop?_  
**jyp have mercy** : did u not _think?_

***incoherent screm*** : it kyute

**the littlest penguin** : is it really?

**teeny rap god** : lmao

**the real OJie** : what is fantiago doin to nyall

**doyeoff** : She actually likes the name  
**doyeoff** : Sookyung's still tryin to accept it  
**doyeoff** : It isn't workin

**chaeYEAAAAon** : _weve all gone our separate ways_  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : _im in dia, napinks in pristin_  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : _sejeong unnie and mina are in gugudan, yeonjungs in wjsn_  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : _somis bein debuted too much and sohyes doin whatever she does_  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : **we dont speak abt doyeon and yoojung anymore**

**doyeoff** : You evil child...

**nana** : The true evil is whoever decided on Weki Meki as your group name.

**forehead** : what **_does_** sohye do

**chaeYEAAAAon** : whatever ://

**the littlest penguin** : being cute actually *  
**the littlest penguin** : you should try sometime! ❆

**the real OJie** : O

**bad bean** : whos getting callt out?

**snatch'd** : chaeyeon by _sohye_

**bad bean** : sohye finnally going off?  
**bad bean** : bean waiting 4 this day tbh

**chaeYEAAAAon** : looks like i should go back to doin my thing then

**the littlest penguin** : which is?

**chaeYEAAAAon** : gettin lines.

**teeny rap god** : ,,,oh god

**jyp have mercy** : unnies wild tonite

**snatch'd** : it's 1 in the afternoon

**nana** : Kids, let's not be mean to each other.

**chaeYEAAAAon** : sohye ah ily

**the littlest penguin** : i love you too ❆

**the real OJie** : sounds fake but ok

**bad bean** : have yall grilld the weki meki duo yet

***incoherent screm*** :

 

**forehead** : i feel like this is bullying

**jyp have mercy** : _you feel like_

**doyeoff** : SHE'S ACTUALLY CRYING  
**doyeoff** : YOOJUNG STOP

**nana** : Don't cry Yoojung.  
**nana** : We were joking, apologies.

**the real OJie** : ily but i wasnt jokin

**teeny rap god** :

   
**teeny rap god** : honestly, truly

**bad bean** : oMG

**snatch'd** : this is why i love you mina

**teeny rap god** : memes as fire as my rap

**the littlest penguin** : eminem sunbaenim is... shook

***incoherent screm*** : hi  
***incoherent screm*** : i returned a better person

**nana** : Welcome back?  
**nana** : I suppose.

**forehead** : welcome back

**snatch'd** : hey

**teeny rap god** : hey mek youre so fine, youre so fine you blow my mind, hey  ~~weki~~ meki!

**bad bean** : weki meki my super weki meki meki

_[*incoherent screm* has left the chat]_

**doyeoff** : WHY'RE YOU LIKE THIS

**teeny rap god** : it was funnier in hindsight

**jyp have mercy** : if jyp tries to debut me with such a name  
**jyp have mercy** : i will fight

**the real OJie** : arr we addin yoojung back?,

**forehead** : nop

**bad bean** : so long thot

**nana** : @Yoojung,  
**nana** : If you can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen.

**doyeoff** : U N N I E

**the littlest penguin** : even nayoungie unnie hates the name lmao ❆

**

_and that's the tea. - 3:02pm._

**sinnamon roll** : our son is leaving us again

**kinkyung** : which one

**sinnamon roll** : mingyu  
**sinnamon roll** : hes leavin us for thailand

**dab 2.0** : get that debut frend

**thumbbae** : why he leavin  
**thumbbae** : pledis has enough?

**dab 2.0** : pledis has to put up with us so non  
**dab 2.0** : trust me  
**dab 2.0** : ceo-nim would've gotten rid of hoshi long ago

**hoeshi** : false

**nana** : You really need to stop accidentally calling our higher ups "daddy."

**dab 2.0** : sometimes it's papi  
**dab 2.0** : he told choreographer-nim that he never skips leg day and she left

**thumbbae** : damn  
**thumbbae** : whats up w mingyu oppa then

**sinnamon roll** : hes goin to act in a thai sitcom

**nana** : A Thai sitcom?  
**nana** : Congratulations, Mingyu. :)

**kinkyung** : i feel like a proud mother? sorta

**sinnamon roll** : i _am_  a proud mother  
**sinnamon roll** : my children,,, going off and becoming big  
**sinnamon roll** : growin to conquer the world

**hoeshi** : thats deepeth mom

**nana** : I wonder how they'll manage though.  
**nana** : Does Mingyu know any Thai?

**dab 2.0** : lmao barely  
**dab 2.0** : boy can barely speak korean

**thumbbae** : this coming from _you?_

**dab 2.0** :

 

**thumbbae** : (ง ͠° ل͜ °)ง put 'em up chump

**hoeshi** : tbh tho  
**hoeshi** : mingyus workin hard to learn the language  
**hoeshi** : he was up readin a korean to thai guide

**nana** : That's admirable.

**kinkyung** : we love a bilingual king

**sinnamon roll** : im so proud :""(

**dab 2.0** : a part of me fears tho

**thumbbae** : lolol why

**dab 2.0** : mingyu + other countries don't mix  
**dab 2.0** : law of the jungle for example

**kinkyung** : ive seen the gif of him runnin from the komodo dragon so many times

**dab 2.0** : not even running  
**dab 2.0** : boi **sprinted**

**hoeshi** : in america he hid behind a tree  
**hoeshi** : all bc he saw a chuck e cheeses  
**hoeshi** : fuckin fnaf fanboi

**thumbbae** : fnaf aint that bad  
**thumbbae** : songs are lit

**hoeshi** : tbh i cant argue w thos fax

**sinnamon roll** : hell survive in thailand tho  
**sinnamon roll** : i wont let him die

**kinkyung** : that's sweet  
**kinkyung** : you'll be his guardian angel

**sinnamon roll** : lmao no  
**sinnamon roll** : i wont let him die in thailand  
**sinnamon roll** : bc **i** will b the one to down him

**dab 2.0** : 

  
**dab 2.0** : his own son,,,

**nana** : You're warped, Jeonghan.

**sinnamon roll** : i love my kids unconditionally ok

**dab 2.0** : the fuck?

**hoeshi** : caught in a _LIEEEE_

**thumbbae** : expos'd

**sinnamon roll** : excuse me?  
**sinnamon roll** : its not a lie wtf  
**sinnamon roll** : shua, cheol come stick up for mi :(

**jisoos take the wheel** : hello

**sinnamon** **roll** : shua  
**sinnamon** **roll** : i have done nothing wrong, _ever_ , in my life

**jisoos take the wheel** : i know this  
**jisoos take the wheel** : and i love you

**dad** : bullshit

**sinnamon roll** : CHEOLLIE

**kinkyung** : DISCORD IN THE GC

**hoeshi** : jeonghan the swindler has just been  
**hoeshi** : out swindled

**thumbbae** : what a wild concept

**

_spicy meme trio (3) - 4:01pm._

**hit the kwan** : waddup  
**hit the kwan** : im goin to the shops  
**hit the kwan** : killin time and carbs

**hoeshi** : u lad

**hit the kwan** : u two wanna tag along?

**hoeshi** : shure bro

**hit the kwan** : seokmin?

**shookmin** : yeah i'll come  
**shookmin** : i want cake

**hit the kwan** : ay  
**hit the kwan** : we need to get stuff for seungcheol hyung as well  
**hit the kwan** : just sayin

**hoeshi** : we have a month? chill

**hit the kwan** : do u buy presents like the day before?

**hoeshi** : ya?

**shookmin** : ...you tragic person

**hit the kwan** : my thots exactly tf

**hoeshi** : LETS JUST GO  
**hoeshi** : IM DONE WITH THE HATE

**

_❁y u j u❁ to: shookmin. - 4:21pm._

**❁y u j u❁** : hi seokmin!

**shookmin** : oh, hey yuna :D

**❁y u j u❁** : um  
**❁y u j u❁** : i hope this isn't too sudden  
**❁y u j u❁** : are you busy today?

**shookmin** : i mean  
**shookmin** : right now i'm out with a few members

**❁y u j u❁** : oh, ok then

**shookmin** : why do you ask?

**❁y u j u❁** : mm just wanted to see if you wanted to do something  
**❁y u j u❁** : nevermind though!

**shookmin** : oo ok  
**shookmin** : sorry! D:

**❁y u j u❁** : don't be!  
**❁y u j u❁** : bye ~

**shookmin** : bye

**

_park jihyo a whole model (11) - 4:26pm._

**eunha** : good afternoon everyone apart from kunpimook bhuwakul!

**doublebee** :

 

**jihohoho** : dont use momo in this you hoebag

**eunha** : DONT ARGUE  
**eunha** : magic is happening

**junglecock** : magic?

**dab 2.0** : what's goin on?

**eunha** : yuna and seokmin are goin on another date i think  
**eunha** : she just texted him so :3c

**yugyeommie** : rlly?  
**yugyeommie** : maybe we were wrong then

**jihohoho** : abt?

**mingyolo** : nothin lol

**dab 2.0** : um  
**dab 2.0** : you mean a date right now?

**eunha** : yeah?

**mingyolo** : seokmin just went out with boo and hosh?

**eunha** : oh? qué?

**chaeYEAAAAon** : damn

**❁y u j u❁** : he's busy so we aren't going out today  
**❁y u j u❁** : don't spread misinfo :P

**eunha** : my mistake, soz yuna

**jihohoho** : o

**yugyeommie** :  
**yugyeommie** : maybe not wrong then.

**junglecock** : mhm

**dab 2.0** : mhm x2

**doublebee** : I DONT UNDERSTAND

**jihohoho** : je ne comprendre pas

**dab 2.0** : you went to Switzerland once chill

**jihohoho** : i am chillin  
**jihohoho** : at the top of the japanese charts! bich you thought

**junglecock** : lmao

**chaeYEAAAAon** : she got a point

**mingyolo** : jihyo man  
**mingyolo** : i actually love you bless

**jihohoho** : i get that a lot  
**jihohoho** : many love me

**yugyeommie** : the true kpop mystery

**jihohoho** : brb runnin to your dorm to fuck you up

**dab 2.0** : so long bi yugyeom

**

_yehana banana to: eunbubu. - 5:34pm._

**yehana banana** : hi unnie! ⸜( ˙˘˙)⸝

**eunbubu** : heii yewonnie  
**eunbubu** : wats the haps

**yehana banana** : i just wanted to see if you were feeling ok!  
**yehana banana** : i don't think any of the others have noticed but you seem really...  
**yehana banana** : different lately?

**eunbubu** : rlly  
**eunbubu** : im fine tho lmao

**yehana banana** : are you sure?  
**yehana banana** : i won't ask what's wrong  
**yehana banana** : but i won't feel satisfied knowing one of my lovely unnies is feeling upset alone!

**eunbubu** : ur 2 sweet yewon  
**eunbubu** : ive just got a lot to think abt tbh  
**eunbubu** : bt its nothin i cnat handle

**yehana banana** : ok!  
**yehana banana** : we'll always be here for you though!  
**yehana banana** : you can hug fluffles the stuffed bunny like i do when i'm sad ~

**eunbubu** : thx yewon <3

**yehana banana** : no problemo!

**

_and that's the tea. - 5:38pm._

**kyla messi** : why is eunwoo unnie carrying around fluffles

**hansolo** : fluffles?

**kyla messi** : yewon unnie's stuffed bunny  
**kyla messi** : a bit like tosun

**hansolo** : gotcha

**eunbubu** : emotions  
**eunbubu** : that the reason

**kyla messi** : ah  
**kyla messi** : gotcha

**

_dad to: snoozi. - 6:28pm._

**dad** : JIHOON my man my dude  
**dad** : what are you doing

**snoozi** : The fuck kinda greeting

**dad** : idk

**snoozi** : I'm just at the studio  
**snoozi** : Producing, the usual

**dad** : oo  
**dad** : bumzu hyung isnt in today though is he?

**snoozi** : No, he's doing NU'EST related stuff  
**snoozi** : Pretty sure, anyway.

**dad** : arent you lonely then?

**snoozi** : Nah, I'm not alone  
**snoozi** : Chan's here with me

**dad** : ohh  
**dad** : how is he?

**snoozi** : He's fine  
**snoozi** : Probably shocked at how aggressively I edit on Cubase

**dad** : lol  
**dad** : thats not what i mean though

**snoozi** : I don't know what you mean then.

**dad** : in the morning  
**dad** : i heard him sobbing  
**dad** : and then the both of you leaving

**snoozi** : Oh  
**snoozi** : Yeah, right

**dad** : is that why you asked me abt the performance unit stuff?  
**dad** : is chan ok?

**snoozi** : Mm, more or less.

**dad** : jihoon  
**dad** : i know he isnt  
**dad** : id appreciate you telling me  
**dad** : only because a member being upset affects us all

**snoozi** : Ok  
**snoozi** : He's left the room to use the bathroom so I should be quick here

**dad** : ok

**snoozi** : He's undermining himself again.  
**snoozi** : Hence why he's overworking himself again  
**snoozi** : Trying to get him to stop that

**dad** : i should've noticed, fuck

**snoozi** : That and  
**snoozi** : He likes Seokmin.

**dad** : we all like seokmin?  
**dad** : hes literally the teletubbies sun

**snoozi** : I mean **likes**  him you dipshit

**dad** : OH  
**dad** : oh

**snoozi** : I think he's trying to get over it though  
**snoozi** : Since Seokmin's with that Yuna girl

**dad** : shit dude

**snoozi** : Yeah  
**snoozi** : All I can really do is assure him that we're all here for him, I guess  
**snoozi** : Comforting has never been one of my strong points.

**dad** : you say that  
**dad** : but you always rush to help if someone is really down

**snoozi** : I guess  
**snoozi** : Oh, he's coming back.

**dad** : i shall leave you to it then  
**dad** : ill have to address the overworking though

**snoozi** : If you do that, you should probably leave the whole "Seokmin business" out of it...

**dad** : dw i will  
**dad** : thanks jihoon

**snoozi** : For?

**dad** : helping chan  
**dad** : youre a softie when it comes to us :P

**snoozi** :

   
**snoozi** : Lies

**dad** : the first step  
**dad** : accepting youre tsundere

**

_hansolo to: jisoos take the wheel. - 8:52pm._

**hansolo** : question  
**hansolo** : how much can i fuck with the others if i just speak english

**jisoos take the wheel** :  
**jisoos take the wheel** : a lot

**hansolo** : good

**jisoos take the wheel** : who wronged you this time

**hansolo** : who else other than wonwoo hyung  
**hansolo** : he asked me to get lost again and never return

**jisoos take the wheel** : ouch

**hansolo** : ik

**jisoos take the wheel** : i'll join you in screwing them up ^^

**hansolo** : merci josh  
**hansolo** : i can always count on you

**jisoos take the wheel** : we make a good team

**hansolo** : we really do  
**hansolo** : chinaline is shaking rn

**jisoos take the wheel** : 

**

_and that's the tea. - 10:10pm._

**hoeshi** : YO

_[hoeshi changed the chat name to "WHAT TIME IS IT"]_

**queen kang** : omo

**hoeshi** : WHAT TIME IS IT

**the real OJie** : **10:10**

**jerry** : 10 HOUR 10 MINUTE

**hoeshi** :

   
**hoeshi** : U KNO IT BITCH

**WONhae manhi** : with every passing second  
**WONhae manhi** : this gc becomes more of a mistake

**

_eunbubu to: nana. - 11:49pm._

**eunbubu** : unnie

**nana** : Hi Eunwoo.  
**nana** : Is everything alright?

**eunbubu** : ye  
**eunbubu** : i just need a favour

**nana** : What is it?

**eunbubu** : you remember siwon right

**nana** : Trainee days Siwon?  
**nana** : I do.

**eunbubu** : do u still hav her number

**nana** : I think I do, somewhere.

**eunbubu** : i needt it  
**eunbubu** : if u can get it

**nana** : Ok, I'll find it.  
**nana** : Can I ask why?

**eunbubu** : just reasons  
**eunbubu** : dw

**nana** : Ok...  
**nana** : _[sent a contact]_  
**nana** : I think this is her, though I don't know if she still uses the number.

**eunbubu** : thx  
**eunbubu** : wish mi gud luck

**nana** : Good luck?  
**nana** : I don't know what for.

**eunbubu** : thx  
**eunbubu** : it means alot anywayz oho  
**eunbubu** : bai

**nana** : Bye...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll keep trying my hardest!
> 
> i'm not sure if chan x dk is going to actually be a thing in this, would you guys prefer it staying platonic or not? :3c
> 
> also, there might not be a thurs chapter bc i have to go places, so i'm sorry in advance. :<


	45. did you get mysterious messages?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fights over mystic messenger, hansol is taken off of jihoon's good books and the pristin maknae line fuck up
> 
> we meet the fabled siwon too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a time to be an intl carat :'-) 
> 
> word of warning: please don't look up "she wants the b" like, it's a traumatizing read

_[jejuboi changed the chat name to "did you get mysterious messages?"]_

**jerry** : IVE HAD ENOUGH

**swaggy baggy** : _I JUST GOT YOUR MESSAGES_

**jejuboi** : _EVERY MORNIN I WAKE UP TO THE SAME SWEET SOUND_

**swaggy baggy** : _PICKING UP MY CELLPHONE THAT'S BEEN RINGING_

**dab 2.0** : _WONDERING WHAT'S NEW?_  
**dab 2.0** : _WHAT HAVE I MISST?_

**jejuboi** : _I WAS OFFLINE_

**yebean** : _ANYWAY I WILL END UP HEARIN UR STORY_

**jerry** : **IVE HAD ENOUGH**

**jejuboi** : someones salty they kept gettin bad endins ;(

**swaggy baggy** : can't relate sorry hunny

**the real OJie** : we still hypin up mm?  
**the real OJie** : i thought the game died

**dab 2.0** : the game didn't die

**jejuboi** : ho dont do it

**dab 2.0** : but v did

**jejuboi** : oh my god

**yebean** : u asshol?

**kinkyung** : why is jun done with it tho

**jerry** : bc seungkwan wont stfu abt it  
**jerry** : u want to be ploughed by jumin...we get it

**jejuboi** : hes hot leaf me aloon

**swaggy baggy** : your fave is jumin?

**dab 2.0** : that's actually tragic

**jejuboi** : _LEAF ME ALOON_

**dab 2.0** : yoosung is the real best one here  
**dab 2.0** : when he gets over thinking of you as rika? yes boi  
**dab 2.0** : i am **there**

**kinkyung** : where is there

**dab 2.0** : where indeed

**jerry** : 

**swaggy baggy** : tbh jaehee is best  
**swaggy baggy** : cheritz heard our calls  
**swaggy baggy** : and gave us lesbian hints

**yebean** : i wanted a jaehee route ;;(

**jejuboi** : too bad

**yebean** : :""""""(

**kinkyung** : i mean  
**kinkyung** : i liked zen  
**kinkyung** : route was fucking exhausting

**dab 2:0** : ECHO GIRL

**kinkyung** : MHM NAH NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN

**swaggy baggy** : @echo girl WYD?

**kinkyung** : SHE ANGERED ME  
**kinkyung** : SO SO MUCH  
**kinkyung** : I WOKE UP BITTER FOR 6 DAYS BC OF HER SHIT OK

**jejuboi** : same tho  
**jejuboi** : why she do dat

**yebean** : she a bich

**jejuboi** : good raison  
**jejuboi** : reason *

**dab 2.0** : you and hansol are just lerfect for each other

**jejuboi** : FUCK OFF

**jerry** : yo  
**jerry** : can i just say  
**jerry** : ur all wrong

**yebean** : sounds fake

**kinkyung** : does it?

**yebean** : :( my own gf bullys me

**swaggy baggy** : what're we wrong about

**jerry** : _everything_  
**jerry** : sure  
**jerry** : those routes were all p cool and equally angery  
**jerry** : but cmon  
**jerry** : 707s route for the win

**swaggy baggy** : THE ENDING  
**swaggy baggy** : STILL HAS ME PISSED OFF

**dab 2.0** : it sorts itself out tho i swear

**swaggy baggy** : THE ENTIRE IT WAS ALL A DREAM SHIT  
**swaggy baggy** : SAERAN AIN'T SAFE  
**swaggy baggy** : CHERITZ TOOK MY FRAGILE LIL HEART AND SOILED IT

**kinkyung** : she's passionate about this

**jejuboi** : it does werk out tho  
**jejuboi** : at the cost of v

**yebean** : rika gets the help she needs tho  
**yebean** : thats a win for me

**dab 2.0** : yeah  
**dab 2.0** : she wasn't some psycho bitch  
**dab 2.0** : girl had issues of her own ppl look over

**kinkyung** : i actually liked rika no offence

**jejuboi** : i didnt  
**jejuboi** : fuck her  
**jejuboi** : but she needed help tbh  
**jejuboi** : deep psychological shit lads

**jerry** : very deep

**swaggy baggy** : yeah

**jerry** : the exact words seungkwan wants to hear from han jumin  
**jerry** : "how deep can you go?"

**dab 2.0** : this is why the dongsaengs HATE YOU BB

**jejuboi** : i mean  
**jejuboi** : its not a lie

**kinkyung** : bye

**swaggy baggy** : 

**

_justice for jeonghan. (3) - 10:15am._

**sinnamon roll** : choi seungcheol

**dad** : yeppity

**sinnamon roll** : kindly explain to me what i found this morning

**dad** : i s2g the stains arent mine

**sinnamon roll** : u what?  
**sinnamon roll** : i meant this  
**sinnamon roll** :

 

**jisoos take the wheel** : that's so pure!

**dad** : o  
**dad** : the dog

_[sinnamon roll changed dad's name to "soft papa"]_

**soft papa** : why the papa

**jisoos take the wheel** : hannie leave your kinks at home

**sinnamon roll** : fuck off do i look like jun to you?

**jisoos take the wheel** : that's true actually

_[jisoos take the wheel changed soft papi's name to "soft coups"]_

**soft coups** : why

**jisoos take the wheel** : because you're coups

**sinnamon roll** : scoup

**jisoos take the whee** l: s coop

**sinnamon** **roll** : s coops of icecream

**jisoos take the wheel** : (s)snoops

**soft coup** : bfs dont gang up on each other yknow

**sinnamon roll** : excuse me  
**sinnamon roll** : where was this attitude when both of u came at me the other day?

**jisoos take the wheel** : your alarm is i don't wanna be a crappy housewife?  
**jisoos take the wheel** : we had to call you out for it

**sinnamon roll** : tonje langeteig speaks only the truth tea  
**sinnamon roll** : i would be a _fool_  to not realise shuua

**soft coups** : why is it so loud tho?????

**sinnamon roll** : its an alarm big boi  
**sinnamon roll** : do the math

**jisoos take the wheel** : oooo  
**jisoos take the wheel** : get SCHOOLED CHEOL

**soft coups** : stop breathing

**jisoos take the wheel** : you first :)

**sinnamon roll** : i love when shua comes at u lmao  
**sinnamon roll** : u look cute with a dog is what my point was btw

**jisoos take the wheel** : very cute  
**jisoos take the wheel** : as usual :D

**soft coups** : aw thx  
**soft coups** : im used to lookin after animals tho

**sinnamon roll** : r u comin at the kids? wtf???

**jisoos take the wheel** : no mercy, as usual

**soft coups** : NO dame  
**soft coups** : i meant bc i look after you two  
**soft coups** : my kittens ;)

**sinnamon roll** :

**jisoos take the wheel** :  
**jisoos take the wheel** : how am i meant to respond do that?

**sinnamon roll** : ive lookt at the message for 5 mins  
**sinnamon roll** : i aint kno either

**soft coups** : should i repent

**jisoos take the wheel** : **yes.**

**sinnamon roll** : serves u right

**jisoos take the wheel** : btw  
**jisoos take the wheel** : what did you mean by stains earlier?

**soft coups** : i think i left the stove on

**jisoos take the wheel** : WHAT STOVE

**sinnamon roll** : : - )  
**sinnamon roll** : cheollie come here

**soft coups** : yes i must have left it on  
**soft coups** : i hear it sizzling

**jisoos take the wheel** : come here ^^  
**jisoos take the wheel** : we just wanna talk

**soft coups** : it seems i burnt my toast! oh darn

**sinnamon roll** : YOU AINT EVEN KNO HOW TO OPERATE A STOVE U SNAKE ASS

**soft coups** : better leave and get new toast  
**soft coups** : bread

**sinnamon roll** : SMH

**jisoos take the wheel** : i'm screaming why are you like this exactly

**

_we are pristin! annyeong (10) - 12:28pm._

**kinkyung** : honest q  
**kinkyung** : where do you all keep your 70lbs of random trash? it baffles me

**eunbubu** : in kyungwons bed

**the real OJie** : honestly?  
**the real OJie** : my personality

**nana** : That's no way to refer to the egg line.

**yebean** : i

**kyla messi** : oh damn

**

_kyla messi to: channie. - 1:00pm._

**kyla messi** : heya chan!

**channie** : hi kyla :P  
**channie** : happy bday from before!!!

**kyla messi** : thanks!  
**kyla messi** : it consisted of sungyeon unnie singing that one will.i.am song

**channie** : true friendship

**kyla messi** : right ;P  
**kyla messi** : how are you doing by the way?

**channie** : slightly better now, thanks ^^

**kyla messi** : are you closer to sorting things?  
**kyla messi** : i really can't help but worry about you :<

**channie** : there's no need to worry haha  
**channie** : jihoon hyung knows about it now as well  
**channie** : but i did sort of break down in front of him a few times so he sort of had to know

**kyla messi** : oh >:

**channie** : i think i might just tell seokmin hyung how i feel  
**channie** : not to be rejected  
channie: but so it won't bother me anymore

**kyla messi** : is that a good idea?

**channie** : hm  
**channie** : idk  
**channie** : i just want to get it over with  
**channie** : so i can move on  
**channie** : and focus on trying to better myself

**kyla messi** : bettering yourself?

**channie** : yeah  
**channie** : by not overworking myself as much  
**channie** : or trying to

**kyla messi** : you can do it!  
**kyla messi** : it's worrying when you do that  
**kyla messi** : and i haven't even known you as long as the oppas have

**channie** : yeah  
**channie** : i need to get better at the self confidence  
**channie** : hopefully

**kyla messi** : :>  
**kyla messi** : as long as you're sure about the seokmin oppa stuff  
**kyla messi** : i think you'll be fine :P

**channie** : yay :D  
**channie** : i'll pull the courage to say something to him about it  
**channie** : you and jihoon hyung are motivating me

**kyla** **messi** : i always assumed jihoon oppa was sort of... distant?  
**kyla messi** : that's how people say he is online anyway aha

**channie** : he looks it  
**channie** : but it's not completely true  
**channie** : he can be really cold a lot  
**channie** : but when he worries about you  
**channie** : boy, does he worry

**kyla messi** : lol

**channie** : really  
**channie** : seungkwan was debating coming out to all of us at one point after our debut  
**channie** : he ended up suddenly crying bc he'd been stressing out so long about it  
**channie** : he didn't tell us then  
**channie** : but jihoon hyung was the first to pull him away and just sorta... talk to him?

**kyla messi** : woah

**channie** : he's really good at rationally making people feel better  
**channie** : though he doesn't think it

**kyla** **messi** : that's so sweet though  
**kyla messi** : nayoung unnie's like that a lot  
**kyla messi** : when i told her about my issues  
**kyla messi** : she had an entire talk to me about how perfect i am aha  
**kyla messi** : really helped actually, even though she insists she can't comfort people well

**channie** : what a lovely noona :D  
**channie** : i really love our members  
**channie** : pledis bringing us together was a miracle

**kyla messi** : it was :>

**channie** : welp  
**channie** : gotta figure out how to speak to seokmin now i suppose

**kyla messi** : ok ~  
**kyla messi** : see you later!

**channie** : bye!

**

_❁y u j u❁ to: shookmin. - 2:02pm._

**❁y u j u❁** : hi seokmin!

**shookmin** : hey yuna!

**❁y u j u❁** : are you busy today?  
**❁y u j u❁** : we could do something if you aren't?

**shookmin** : let me check!  
**shookmin** : ah  
**shookmin** : i have vocal practice :(

**❁y u j u❁** : ah  
**❁y u j u❁** : alright then!  
**❁y u j u❁** : nevermind

**shookmin** : sorry!  
**shookmin** : i feel bad that i've cancelled so much  
**shookmin** : this has to be the...

**❁y u j u❁** : 5th time...?

**shookmin** : yeah  
**shookmin** : i'm really sorry!!

**❁y u j u❁** : don't worry about it!  
**❁y u j u❁** : bye bye seokmin

**shookmin** : bye

**

_did you get mysterious messages? - 4:41pm._

**snoozi** : As a kid, I thought Mr Krabs selling Spongebob's soul for 62 cents was petty  
**snoozi** : And a dick move  
**snoozi** : But as I get older, I understand  
**snoozi** : I'd sell a lot of people's souls here for 62 cents.

**thumbbae** : we dont use cents in south korea?  
**thumbbae** : wouldnt that make the souls worthless

**snoozi** : Exactly.

**hansolo** : hyung

**snoozi** : Hello.

**hansolo** : is this a vague post about me

**snoozi** : It's open for interpretation.

**thumbbae** : hansol what did you do

**WONhae manhi** : **hansol what did you do**

**hansolo** : um  
**hansolo** : i made a mistake

**WONhae manhi** : we all do wrong by jihoon  
**WONhae manhi** : it cant be that bad

**thumbbae** : you jinxin it?

**hansolo** : i accidentally sent him the _entire bee_  movie script

**thumbbae** :  
**thumbbae** : wh

**hansolo** : i mistook him for soonyoung  
**hansolo** : cursed matching couple icons  
**hansolo** : and i sent him all of the script

**WONhae manhi** : ¿¿why did he need the entire bee movie script??

**hansolo** : some things are better left unknown hyung

**thumbbae** : you fucked up dude

**hansolo** : I KNOW  
**hansolo** : jihoon hyung won't look at me  
**hansolo** : i'm sorry :(

**snoozi** : How much is 62 cents in Won?  
**snoozi** : Asking for a friend.

**thumbbae** : 715.95 won

**snoozi** : Really?  
**snoozi** : That's so... little.  
**snoozi** : Oh well.

**hansolo** : hyung

**snoozi** : It amounts to **nothing**.

**WONhae manhi** : u got blanked boi

**hansolo** : H Y U N G

**snoozi** : See you all  
**snoozi** : I'm getting a snack.

**thumbbae** : vernons in some deep shit

**hansolo** : i'm gonna get kicked outta the band  
**hansolo** : help

**WONhae** **manhi** : mind if i  
**WONhae manhi** : _snatch thos lines?_

**hansolo** : love you too wonwoo hyung  
**hansolo** : you heartless bitch

**

_hansolo to: snoozi. - 4:55pm._

**hansolo** :

   
**hansolo** : please forgive me

**snoozi** : I don't know you anymore

**hansolo** : hyunggg

**snoozi** : I could forgive you for the bee movie script  
**snoozi** : But not the other link.

**hansolo** : oK i can explain

**snoozi** : Why the _fuck_  would Soonyoung want the "she wants the b" fanfic?

**hansolo** : idk?  
**hansolo** : i won't send you links ever again i swear  
**hansolo** : unless it's to a sick idea i need to get across

**snoozi** : Just don't communicate with me again  
**snoozi** : Pretend you're in a group of 12

**hansolo** : I'M SORRY  
**hansolo** : ILY HYUNG

**snoozi** : I'm honestly already pretending I'm in a group of 6 because of how much you've all wronged me.

**hansolo** :

   
**hansolo** : pls...forgive

**snoozi** : Goodbye forever  
**snoozi** : You factory reject dildo.

**hansolo** :

 

**

_"i'd succ the boss baby" - siyeon (4) - 5:38pm._

**swaggy baggy** : GYALS  
**swaggy baggy** : WE GOTTA TALK

**thumbbae** : sorry, who is this?  
**thumbbae** : i don't live in south korea  
**thumbbae** : never have

**swaggy** **baggy** : YOU'RE INCRIMINATED AS WELL BAE SUNGYEON

**yehana banana** : is this about the broken plate? |ω；｀)

**swaggy baggy** : ofc  
**swaggy baggy** : the unnies too busy to notice it  
**swaggy baggy** : i hid the pieces

**kyla messi** : you hid evidence?

**yehana banana** : in court, that's perverting the course of justice!  
**yehana banana** : it means you're guilty too

**thumbbae** : lmao

**swaggy baggy** : that's unfair af  
**swaggy baggy** : sungyeon broke it

**thumbbae** : OK BUT IN MY DEFENCE  
**thumbbae** : yewon was showing me a good meme  
**thumbbae** : so good i dropped it

**swaggy** **baggy** : so you're blamin yewon?  
**swaggy baggy** : is this where relationship die????

**yehana banana** : excuse me!  
**yehana banana** : i _did_  show you a video

**thumbbae** : she admits

**yehana banana** : a video sent to me by **kyla**

**kyla messi** : you just couldn't keep your mouth closed, could you?

**yehana banana** : i swore an oath in court!  
**yehana banana** : lying under the authority of nayoung unnie is not allowed!

**thumbbae** : shit nayoung unnie gon flip

**swaggy baggy** : "i'm not angry sungyeon, just disappointed."

**thumbbae** : last time she said that i deadass cried honestly  
**thumbbae** : tbh this is all kylas fault

**kyla** **messi** : how???

**swaggy baggy** : shouldn't be sending memes around

**kyla messi** : it wasn't even a good meme?  
**kyla messi** : not my fault sungyeon laughs at everything

**swaggy baggy** : LMAO

**yehana banana** : she dropped the unnie fast, wowee...

**thumbbae** : the meme was good

**kyla** **messi** : IT WAS LITERALLY THE NUTSHACK THEME

**thumbbae** : the nutshack theme but everyone is a dick *  
**thumbbae** : it funny

**swaggy baggy** : i hate yall sometimes  
**swaggy baggy** : help me dispose of the evidence please

**yehana banana** : but then we're directly involved in a murder case that sungyeon committed

**thumbbae** : im ur gf?

**yehana banana** : love means nothing in jail, my sweet cutie  
**yehana banana** : i'm sorry. (◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ)

**kyla messi** : if we help, then the unnies won't even know a plate is missing?  
**kyla messi** : i mean, there won't be evidence to suggest otherwise

**swaggy baggy** : jieqiong unnie an observant fucker tho

**kyla messi** : shh  
**kyla messi** : trust in me

**yehana banana** : ok, i'll help!

**thumbbae** : same  
**thumbbae** : if asked ill happily thro one of u under the bus tho

**swaggy baggy** : you're the most sus out of all of us? but ok

**kyla messi** : is this what crimes are usually like?

**yehana** **banana** : maybe?  
**yehana** **banana** : with more violence and stressing though

**swaggy baggy** : murder 101 > pristin edition

**thumbbae** : SHUT UP ABT IT

**swaggy baggy** : never

**kyla messi** : pfft

**swaggy baggy** : daehwi killed baejin, no one can tell me otherwise  
**swaggy baggy** : _that_ is the tea, ladies

**

_eunbubu to: [unknown number] - 6:30pm._

**eunbubu** : henlo?

**[unknown number]** : Hi?  
**[unknown number]** : Whom am I speaking to?

**eunbubu** : uhhh eunwoo  
**eunbubu** : jung eunwoo  
**eunbubu** : is dis lee siwon?

**[unknown number]** : Uh, it is

_[eunbubu registered siwon as a contact]_

**siwon** : Why are you messaging me

**eunbubu** : to talk  
**eunbubu** : we left off bad

**siwon** : Yeah, I know

**eunbubu** : its just  
**eunbubu** : do u regret what u did?

**siwon** : Uh  
**siwon** : I don't know how to answer that

**eunbubu** : u cheated on me siwon  
**eunbubu** : i thought we were in love  
**eunbubu** : our company was open to dating within the company?

**siwon** : I know that  
**siwon** : I just  
**siwon** : I do regret it  
**siwon** : But I couldn't see us having a future together

**eunbubu** : oh

**siwon** : You're a decent person Eunwoo  
**siwon** : But it wasn't gonna happen  
**siwon** : I don't really like girls like you

**eunbubu** : girls like me?  
**eunbubu** : wym?

**siwon** : You know  
**siwon** : Unconfident ones.  
**siwon** : You're too much of a pain

**eunbubu** : ah  
**eunbubu** : i forgot how much of a dic you are

**siwon** : I'm not  
**siwon** : I'm just being honest with you  
**siwon** : Why did you even contact me if you think I'm such a dick anyway then

**eunbubu** : bc i needed closure  
**eunbubu** : to move on from u  
**eunbubu** : and realise i like someone else  
**eunbubu** : btter than u will ever be

**siwon** : Oh, so that's how it is  
**siwon** : You're still a slut, I see  
**siwon** : Whoring yourself out to whoever gives a damn?

**eunbubu** : im not a slut 1st of all  
**eunbubu** : nothin wrong with bein a slut  
**eunbubu** : anyways  
**eunbubu** : at least i didnt cheat :)

**siwon** : Just don't contact me  
**siwon** : I don't know what you expected

**eunbubu** : i expected just this  
**eunbubu** : i cant believe the others still think ur a good person

**siwon** : Again, I'm not a bad person  
**siwon** : I'm honest, which is more than you can take apparently

**eunbubu** : whatever  
**eunbubu** : bye siwon

**siwon** : Goodbye Eunwoo  
**siwon** : Give Nayoung, Jieqiong and Siyeon my kindest regards.

**eunbubu** : k

_[eunbubu has blocked: siwon]_

**

_start stannin nct (11) - 8:19pm._

**junglecock** : wus poppin jimbos

**doublebee** : dis thrussy

**eunha** : but youre a boy?

**yugyeommie** : this thresticle **

**jihohoho** : wtf yugyeom  
**jihohoho** : im reporting you to JYP

**yugyeommie** : go ahead  
**yugyeommie** : jinyoung hyung beatcha to it

**doublebee** : he reports u fr a reason

**yugyeommie** : he jelly of my talent ;(  
**yugyeommie** : ion blame him

**mingyolo** : what talent

**dab 2.0** : OH

**eunha** : MINGYU DUDE

**yugyeommie** :

   
**yugyeommie** : say that to me irl and not online fuckboi

**mingyolo** : meet me in the walmart parkin lot 9am sharp

**jaehyung** : we live in seoul?

**yugyeommie** : ill be there  
**yugyeommie** : be there or be square

**mingyolo** : put em up chumps

**❁y u j u❁** : don't fight!

**jihohoho** : no keep fighting  
**jihohoho** :

 

**dab 2.0** : same tho?

**jaehyung** : hi yuna

**❁y u j u❁** : hi jaehyun!  
**❁y u j u❁** : and everyone else!

**junglecock** : i feel underlying shade

**jihohoho** : lmao seokmin wya

**chaeYEAAAAon** : hi

**jihohoho** : not you

**chaeYEAAAAon** :

 

**shookmin** : hello?

**jihohoho** : there we go :-)

**eunha** : hey seokmin

**shookmin** : hey

**doublebee** : lmao dk dood  
**doublebee** : take yo gf out on a date  
**doublebee** : stop bein 2 shy to ask each other

**❁y u j u❁** : i did ask.

**shookmin** : she did ask.

**eunha** : oh?  
**eunha** : this is the first im hearing of this

**mingyolo** : same

**dab 2.0** : lmao same x3  
**dab 2.0** : a same trio

**jaehyung** : so you...  
**jaehyung** : did go out?

**shookmin** : no  
**shookmin** : we haven't got the time

**❁y u j u❁** : his schedules are pretty busy aha

**jaehyung** :  
**jaehyung** : right...

**chaeYEAAAAon** : whyd this suddenly get awkward

**junglecock** : i aint kno

**yugyeommie** : sure boo

**junglecock** : i will snippeth u yuggy

**dab 2.0** : lol

**shookmin** : welp  
**shookmin** : i'm gonna go help jisoo hyung with the cleaning  
**shookmin** : bye!

**jihohoho** : _jisoo?_

**dab 2.0** : joshua  
**dab 2.0** : he ain't usin your deadname dw

**jihohoho** : bless

**mingyolo** : wait  
**mingyolo** : i understand now

**jaehyung** : understand what?

**mingyolo** :  
**mingyolo** : nothing

**junglecock** : OH  
**junglecock** : ya  
**junglecock** : nothing

**eunha** : idk what youre on abt  
**eunha** : bt you arent subtle

**junglecock** : sh

**chaeYEAAAAon** : aight

**jaehyung** : right.

**doublebee** : any1 wanna come watch me throw socks at jackson ovr Skype?

**yugyeommie** : ur gonna see hyung murderin him in broad daylight

**jihohoho** : ill watch  
**jihohoho** : mina says shes watching as well

**doublebee** : that... _thot_

**mingyolo** : i'll watch!  
**mingyolo** : you've had it easy for too long kunpimook

**junglecock** : ay  
**junglecock** : gonna move rooms so jin hyung aint think im watchin murder porn or sum shit

**eunha** : tf

**chaeYEAAAAon** : sounds like a plan B)

**jaehyung** : i mean  
**jaehyung** : sure why not

**doublebee** : WHERE IS THE SUPPORT

**yugyeommie** : lmao  
**yugyeommie** : wheres yuna btw

**eunha** : uhh  
**eunha** : shes in her room  
**eunha** : doors lockt and umji cba to open it

**chaeYEAAAAon** : gr8

**junglecock** : ...aight

**yugyeommie** : kk  
**yugyeommie** : movin on from that...  
**yugyeommie** : get ur asses on Skype

**jihohoho** : oke

**

**dab 2.0** : today  
**dab 2.0** : i lost a special friend  
**dab 2.0** : kunpimook bhuwakul, aka bambam  
**dab 2.0** : died via suffocation for attacking jackson wang

**doublebee** : STOP TELLIN PPL IM DED

**dab 2.0** : ah...  
**dab 2.0** : sometimes i still hear his voice

**

_channie to: shookmin. - 11:54pm._

**channie** : hello hyung!

**shookmin** : oh, chan!  
**shookmin** : hey!  
**shookmin** : are you ok?  
**shookmin** : you've been sort of sadder lately

**channie** : i think i'm getting better, thanks  
**channie** : this sort of has to do with that

**shookmin** : oh?

**channie** : uh  
**channie** : you don't have to respond to this  
**channie** : because i just need to get this out  
**channie** : so i can feel free :P

**shookmin** : go ahead? i guess??

**channie** : hyung  
**channie** : you mean a lot to me  
**channie** : when you used to compare yourself to seungkwan all the time  
**channie** : it made me really sad seeing you doubt yourself!  
**channie** : whenever you doubted yourself in general i'd feel sad

**shookmin** :

**channie** : i hate seeing you sad  
**channie** : because it means we aren't seeing your bright sunny smile!  
**channie** : i love your smile  
**channie** : and your voice  
**channie** : and everything about you  
**channie** : that's why i have to get this out

**shookmin** : chan

**channie** : ik you don't feel the same and that's ok!  
**channie** : i've accepted that already see :P  
**channie** : but you should know  
**channie** : for a while now  
**channie** : maybe i realised around our debut  
**channie** : i crush on you.

**shookmin** :

**channie** : it's sort of been bringing me down recently though  
**channie** : so i thought if i confessed like this and got it off my chest, i'd be ok  
**channie** : i guess we'll see.  
**channie** : for now though, i'll be leaving with that!  
**channie** : goodbye hyung!  
**channie** : i hope everything for you and yuna goes well :P she's a cool girl  
**channie** : byeeeee ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'll keep trying my hardest!! :P
> 
> ; w ; we're nearing the end, thanks for sticking by this weird fic for so long!


	46. i have crippling depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungwon and eunwoo finally get their shit together, the plate incident is exposed and seokmin fucks up(tm)
> 
> also, not the best idea to suddenly ask a person if they want to be drugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy wonwoo day! :D i loveth him, our blessed and beautiful rapper

_eunbubu to: queen kang. - 9:42am._

**eunbubu** : kyungwon

**queen kang** : hi  
**queen kang** : wht is it

**eunbubu** : my bed  
**eunbubu** : lets talk?

**queen kang** : abt?

**eunbubu** : u kno

**queen kang** : o  
**queen kang** : comin then

**

_[dab 2.0 added shookmin to "help me"]_

**mingyolo** : welcome back bitch

**shookmin** : why

**junglecock** : u, lee seokmin  
**junglecock** : her, choi yuna  
**junglecock** : ur relationship, what is it

**yugyeommie** : nice format bro

**junglecock** : thx bro

**shookmin** : why do you ask

**mingyolo** : because we worry  
**mingyolo** : it's not working

**dab 2.0** : it's goin down the shithole min

**yugyeommie** : yh  
**yugyeommie** : if u do like her, u gotta try harder  
**yugyeommie** : yunas a sweet kid

**dab 2.0** : she really is

**shookmin** : i know that  
**shookmin** : you don't need to tell me

**junglecock** : ?  
**junglecock** : u ok seokmin?

**mingyolo** : we aren't trying to interrogate you  
**mingyolo** : we just want you to make sure you're both happy  
**mingyolo** : and in love

**yugyeommie** : yh boi

**shookmin** : right  
**shookmin** : ok

**dab 2.0** : ok  
**dab 2.0** : something's up

**junglecock** : did smth happen?  
**junglecock** : yuna isnt upset or smth is she

**shookmin** : no  
**shookmin** : i just need to leave

**mingyolo** : leave?

**shookmin** : yep  
**shookmin** : i don't want to speak to anyone rn  
**shookmin** : i need to think about things

**junglecock** : o  
**junglecock** : ok then buddy

**mingyolo** : i'm not sure what you're thinking about but i hope you figure it out!

**shookmin** : yeah  
**shookmin** : so do i.

_[shookmin has left the chat]_

**yugyeommie** : tf was that abt????

**dab 2.0** : i honestly dunno  
**dab 2.0** : he was fine yesterday?

**junglecock** : go all ace detective on him  
**junglecock** : also tell him were always here to help :-P

**dab 2.0** : aight  
**dab 2.0** : i feel like this is more than the yuna stuff

**yugyeommie** : probably.  
**yugyeommie** : i guess hell say smth when hes comfy enough to tho  
**yugyeommie** : all we can do now is w8

**

_did you get mysterious messages? - 1:01pm._

**yebean** : my gf is 172  
**yebean** : and i h8 her for it

**kinkyung** : sorry midget

**WONhae manhi** : minkyung is 172?  
**WONhae manhi** : cant believe she still dances so well at such an age

**thumbbae** : ikr?

**kinkyung** : you're both dead to me.

**

_we are pristin! annyeong (10). - 2:10pm._

**nana** : Girls.

**kinkyung** : hey unnie  
**kinkyung** : how is life

**nana** : Life is good, thank you.  
**nana** : But there's something that's been bothering me recently.

**kyla messi** : oh?

**thumbbae** : what is it

**nana** : We had another plate, right?  
**nana** : I swear, we had 13 plates, now we're down to 12.

**yebean** : we missin a plate?

**swaggy baggy** :  
**swaggy baggy** : wild concept  
**swaggy baggy** : is it a big issue?

**nana** : Not quite, but it's just bothering me.  
**nana** : Where did the other one go?

**the real OJie** : maybe u left it in the sink?

**eunbubu** : oi bich  
**eunbubu** : i cleaned up lastt nite  
**eunbubu** : nothin was left ovr

**yebean** : u questioned her memory and cleaning ability

**thumbbae** : for shame unnie

**the real OJie** : well idk where it is then!  
**the real OJie** : stop comin at me meanies

**nana** : Weird.  
**nana** : This is going to probably annoy me for a while now.

**kyla messi** : maybe you miscounted?  
**kyla messi** : like  
**kyla messi** : why would we ever need 13 plates

**queen kang** : food is nice illa  
**queen kang** : ofc we need 13 plates

**nana** : I'm _certain_  there were 13 plates though...  
**nana** : Maybe I'm just getting old.

**swaggy baggy** : sounds abt right

**nana** : Park Siyeon, I _will_  come in there.

**swaggy baggy** : go ahead i ain't wanna live

**nana** :

 

**the real OJie** : LMAO

**kyla messi** : unnie, i actually love you

**thumbbae** : we still have 12 plates  
**thumbbae** : lets just buy another one at the weekend?

**swaggy baggy** : yeah  
**swaggy baggy** : then we can let this matter resti

**nana** : I guess we can do that.  
**nana** : Something is irking me though.

**thumbbae** : owo? what

**nana** : Are you all sure you don't know what happened to the other plate?

**swaggy baggy** : certain

**kyla messi** : i don't know unnie D:

**queen kang** : i aint even kno we had 13 plates tbh

**nana** : Right, okay.  
**nana** : I guess all we can do is buy a new one in its place.

**kinkyung** : okey

**yehana banana** : i'm sorry  
**yehana banana** : i can't watch this anymore

**eunbubu** : yewonnie?  
**eunbubu** : wassup?

**yehana banana** : _this_  
**yehana banana** : the lies, unnie!

**the real OJie** : what  
**the real OJie** : WHATS GOING ON

**thumbbae** : shes just tired lol leave her

**yehana banana** : i won't be silenced!  
**yehana banana** : not even by the love of my life!

**thumbbae** : aw

**swaggy baggy** : WHYRE YOU AWWING

**thumbbae** : o right SHIT

**nana** : What lies, Yewon?  
**nana** : You're beginning to worry me.

**yehana banana** : the plate  
**yehana banana** : it was broken :(

**yebean** : *gasp*

**eunbubu** :

 

**yebean** : shit tier waifu

**the real OJie** : shittiest tier waifu *

**eunbubu** : U HAV NO TASTE

**kinkyung** : but wait  
**kinkyung** : does that mean yewon broke the plate?

**the real OJie** : its yewon so its fine lol

**swaggy baggy** : you're forgiven yewon :)

**yehana banana** : for what?  
**yehana banana** : i didn't break the plate!

**nana** : You didn't?

**yebean** : was it kyungwon  
**yebean** : shes done it b4

**queen** **kang** : no?  
**queen kang** : ive been busy all week

**kinkyung** : with?

**queen kang** :

 

**kyla messi** : ouch

**nana** : Who did break the plate then?

**thumbbae** : it a mystery

**yehana banana** : no it's not  
**yehana banana** : sungyeon broke it

**the real OJie** : ffs sungyeon

**swaggy baggy** :

 

**thumbbae** : OK IN MY DEFENCE

**nana** : It better be a good one.

**thumbbae** : YEWON WAS SHOWIN ME A MEME  
**thumbbae** : IT WAS SO FUNNY I LAFFED AND DROPPED THE PLATE

**eunbubu** : so yewon caused it?  
**eunbubu** : damn

**yehana** **banana** : i admit i _did_  show her a meme  
**yehana banana** : a meme kyla sent me :/

**kyla** **messi** : you'll stop talking if you know what's good for you, yewon

**kinkyung** : jesus fuck

**yebean** : KYLA DROPPT THE UNNIE QUICC

**yehana banana** : not only that  
**yehana banana** : but siyeon hid the evidence!  
**yehana banana** : all 4 of us played a part in this!

**swaggy baggy** : UM EXCUSE ME?  
**swaggy baggy** : I HID IT OUTTA KINDNESS  
**swaggy baggy** : NOT MY FAULT YOU 3 FUCKED UP

**the real** **OJie** : maknae line is messy af

**yebean** : that deep

**nana** : Sigh.  
**nana** : If all 4 of you were involved, there's nothing I can really do...

**kyla messi** : sungyeon's the one that dropped the plate but...ok

**thumbbae** : why are you so shady to me

**kyla messi** : you called me a bushy browed bitch the other day  
**kyla messi** : **_hurts, doesn't it?_**

**the real OJie** : snort

**nana** : I'll just buy another plate then.

**swaggy baggy** : how

**nana** : Money can be exchanged for goods and services.

**kinkyung** : the day is saved

**nana** : What plate was it?

**thumbbae** : the one with the poorly painted blob on it  
**thumbbae** : its worthless anyway

**nana** :

**the real OJie** :  
**the real OJie** : you fucked up.

**swaggy baggy** : huh

**nana** : ...

**the real OJie** : thats the plate somi gave to nayoungie  
**the real OJie** : she made it while she was tired and has no recollection of painting it  
**the real** **OJie** : but it still means a lot ;(

**yehana banana** : unnie, we're sorry!!  
**yehana banana** : how do we make it up to you?

**thumbbae** : wow ok  
**thumbbae** : im actually really sorry  
**thumbbae** : youre probably mad now

**nana** : I'm not mad, Sungyeon.

**thumbbae** : phew

**nana** : Just disappointed.

**eunbubu** : YA WALKT STR8 INTO THAT ONE THUMBBY

**yebean** : SHE RLLY DID

**swaggy baggy** : lmao  
**swaggy baggy** : we really are sorry tho nayoung unnie

**nana** : I know, don't worry.  
**nana** : I'm not that mad.

**swaggy baggy** : unnie <3

**kinkyung** : god bless im nayoung

**kyla** **messi** : hate to break up a cute moment  
**kyla messi** : but sungyeon's crying

**eunbubu** : y

**thumbbae** : she said she was disappoint

**nana** : I'm not "disappoint."  
**nana** : Don't cry, Sungyeon. :)

**swaggy baggy** : u really arent mad?

**nana** : No, I can't be mad at you.  
**nana** : So don't cry.

**yebean** : _ulgo sipji anha_

**swaggy baggy** : you ruin a perfectly good moment

**eunbubu** : fckin yebin man

**queen kang** : dangit yebinnie

**yebean** : im swowwy  
**yebean** : :(

**

_swaggy baggy to: jyp have mercy. - 2:50pm._

**swaggy baggy** : hey  
**swaggy baggy** : how do you feel abt being drugged

**jyp have mercy** :  
**jyp have mercy** : who the fuck?  
**jyp have mercy** : is this daehwi bc i stg

**swaggy baggy** : this is siyeon you buffoon

**jyp have mercy** : OO siyeon hai  
**jyp have mercy** : forgot u changed ur number

**swaggy baggy** : had to hide from the feds  
**swaggy baggy** : the feds bein son chaeyoung and her havin it out for me

**jyp have mercy** : chaeyoung unnies lovely tho

**swaggy baggy** : not when you tell her that her new hair as short as her lines  
**swaggy baggy** : she scary

**jyp have mercy** : ...damn.  
**jyp have mercy** : why u wanna drug me tho?

**swaggy baggy** : tbh i just need you unaware of your surroundings

**jyp have mercy** : siyeon dude  
**jyp have mercy** : **the fuck**

**swaggy baggy** : you remember that plate you gave to ultimate mom nayoung

**jyp have mercy** : the one with a chick on it?

**swaggy baggy** : that yellow blob was a chick?  
**swaggy baggy** : stick to the day job, somi

**jyp have mercy** : :(  
**jyp have mercy** : what abt it tho

**swaggy baggy** : it broke  
**swaggy baggy** : so i need you to make another one

**jyp have mercy** : o  
**jyp have mercy** : why the drugs?????

**swaggy** **baggy** : bc you were too tired to rember doin the last one  
**swaggy baggy** : this one needs to hold that significance as well

**jyp have mercy** : OHH  
**jyp have mercy** : why didnt u just start with that?  
**jyp have mercy** : wouldve made more sense

**swaggy baggy** : idk

**jyp have mercy** : well  
**jyp have mercy** : wont be doin thos drugs  
**jyp have mercy** : but im tired 24/7 so ill probably do another half tired one  
**jyp have mercy** : my art skill has improved

**swaggy baggy** : has it?

**jyp have mercy** : ...no.

**swaggy baggy** : aight  
**swaggy baggy** : i shall be goin  
**swaggy baggy** : good luck on actually debutin btw  
**swaggy baggy** : i mean it

**jyp have mercy** : thanks ddi  
**jyp have mercy** : gl on that comeback  
**jyp have mercy** : show the world that bangs aint bad

**swaggy baggy** : will do  
**swaggy baggy** : ALSO

**jyp have mercy** : owo?

**swaggy baggy** : tell your little friend lee daehwi  
**swaggy baggy** : ik he downed baejin

**jyp have mercy** : u arent the first person to tell me this  
**jyp have mercy** : i still dont understand

**swaggy baggy** : all you need to understand is that he has wronged  
**swaggy baggy** : and that i accused park jihoon for too long  
**swaggy baggy** : gd bye

**jyp have mercy** : bai

**

_did you get mysterious messages? - 4:38pm._

**jerry** : u kno what really grinds my gears?

**the real OJie** : xu minghao

**dab 2.0** : _shut it asthwipe_

**jerry** : no  
**jerry** : cat in the hat

**soft coups** : ...why...

**jerry** : i just  
**jerry** : hes a freak of nature  
**jerry** : hes shaped like a normal human in the movie and all  
**jerry** : but he doesnt wear cloths?

**the real OJie** : hes a cat?

**jerry** : 

  
**jerry** : just sayin

**dab 2.0** : i mean...  
**dab 2.0** : i get what you mean?  
**dab 2.0** : sorta creepy.

**the real OJie** : being a freak of nature isnt too bad

**dab 2.0** : god knows you get away with it

**the real OJie** : you better not mean me bitch  
**the real OJie** : me and winwin have receipts

**dab 2.0** : i meant jun lmao

**soft coups** : leave my son alone

**jerry** : dad! u love me

**soft coups** : yeah sure

**jejuboi** : bs  
**jejuboi** : josh told him to defend u  
**jejuboi** : bc ur a sad individual

**soft coups** : that isnt true??

**jerry** : the pain and betrayal is tho ;(

**the real OJie** : poor you :(

**jerry** : im gonna cry now cya

**

**sinnamon roll** : OI

**yebean** : ey

**sinnamon roll** : WHOMST MADE MY CHILDE CRY?

**soft coups** : which one

**sinnamon roll** : jun

**soft coups** : oh, seungkwan

**sinnamon roll** : everytime i s2g

**jejuboi** : b y e

**yebean** : shame

**the real** **OJie** : i say let jun cry  
**the real OJie** : he made tzuyu cry once by spammin her w p!atd lyrics

**sinnamon roll** : no child of mine is left to cry

**yebean** : aw

**sinnamon roll** : unless i made them cry  
**sinnamon roll** : then they prolly deserved it :/

**the real OJie** : thats sorta flawed?

**sinnamon roll** : i see no flaw sorry bye

**soft coups** : gdi

**

_did you get mysterious messages? - 6:24pm._

**eunbubu** : hei  
**eunbubu** : i hav an announcement

**queen kang** : **we** have an announcement

**WONhae manhi** : youre fucking?

**thumbbae** : congrats

**eunbubu** : no

**queen kang** : yes but no

**eunbubu** : were goin out  
**eunbubu** : i guess

**yebean** : AY WAT

**hansolo** : congrats _actually_

**yebean** : u finally moved on from whoever?

**eunbubu** : ya

**WONhae manhi** : whoever?

**eunbubu** : yh  
**eunbubu** : might as well tell u all  
**eunbubu** : do u rember lee siwon?

**swaggy baggy** : oh, siwon unnie!  
**swaggy baggy** : she left w/o giving me her number :(

**nana** : I have her number, if you need it?

**eunbubu** : that wont be necessary.

**WONhae manhi** : punctuation?!

**thumbbae** : who tf is siwon

**snoozi** : An old trainee  
**snoozi** : Tall, brunette right?  
**snoozi** : Rapper?

**nana** : That's her alright.

**soft coups** : whoom?

**snoozi** : Siwon.

**soft coups** : ,,,yikes

**eunbubu** : yh her  
**eunbubu** : we went out

**nana** : Wait, what?

**thumbbae** : oo  
**thumbbae** : wow

**eunbubu** : only 4 liek 2 or 3 months tho

**hoeshi** : oh, siwon!  
**hoeshi** : she was so nice, wonder where she is nau

**eunbubu** : trust me  
**eunbubu** : she wasnt nice

**nana** : ?

**swaggy baggy** : wym? she was lovely

**eunbubu** : yall need ta hear mi out here  
**eunbubu** : we broke up bc she cheated on mi  
**eunbubu** : with another trainee

**mingyolo** : from our company?

**eunbubu** : used to be  
**eunbubu** : dya rember jieun  
**eunbubu** : or w/e she was callt

**WONhae manhi** : o yeah  
**WONhae manhi** : damn

**eunbubu** : they had a thing goin  
**eunbubu** : i only found out bc i saw the texts  
**eunbubu** : so we broke up and she lefteth for YG

**nana** : ...Wow.

**eunbubu** : she was rlly unkind as well  
**eunbubu** : i was a fool for fallin 4 her honestly  
**eunbubu** : bt a part of me still liked her so ugh  
**eunbubu** : we spoke the other day tho  
**eunbubu** : shes still as awful as evr  
**eunbubu** : i think i can mov on now tho :-)

**mingyolo** : yay :D

**queen kang** : im happy lol

**the real OJie** : thats horrible shed do that  
**the real OJie** : im actually shockt

**yebean** : are  
**yebean** : are yall srs?

**soft coups** : hm?

**yebean** : girl was awful lmao  
**yebean** : yall not rember her puttin me down for my height?  
**yebean** : or callin me a fuck up when i messt up?  
**yebean** : cmon i thot we all knew she was problematic ™

**nana** : I didn't know about either of those things?

**yebean** : she hid it from u  
**yebean** : bc ur too gud of a mom

**soft coups** : noah fence  
**soft coups** : but she was easily a bad person  
**soft coups** : thankful she didnt stay

**snoozi** : She deleted my music files because I wasn't "talented enough" to be in the company  
**snoozi** : I didn't realise until Ceo-nim wanted to hear them and they were just... _gone_  
**snoozi** : I got shouted at for fucking hours  
**snoozi** : Pretty sure I cried for hours after too.

**swaggy baggy** : ...  
**swaggy baggy** : i feel stupid now.

**mingyolo** : she screamed problematic :(  
**mingyolo** : she left though so yay :D

**yebean** : the witch is fuckin ded

**the real OJie** : ay

**hansolo** : so you're both together now :P

**queen kang** : yep  
**queen** **kang** : thankfully

**eunbubu** : wym thankfully

**queen kang** : a gurl can only pine 4 so longeth ;;(

**mingyolo** : tell me about it.

**WONhae manhi** : bich

**mingyolo** : you oblivious man  
**mingyolo** : i love you though :)

**hansolo** : hyung  
**hansolo** : didn't you think mince pies were actually mince filled

**thumbbae** : snort

**mingyolo** : ok  
**mingyolo** : let me explain to you a thing  
**mingyolo** : it has mince **in the name**

**queen kang** : still stupido  
**queen kang** : whod voluntarily eat that

**WONhae manhi** : no one

**queen** **kang** : exactly

**soft coups** : yet another couple is formed  
**soft coups** : what a time to be alive :D

**snoozi** : Great  
**snoozi** : Congratulations.

**eunbubu** : youve invented a new kinda stoopid

**jerry** : ***BREAKS THRU WINDOW***  
**jerry** : A DAMAGE YOU CAN NEVER UNDO KINDA STUPID

**eunbubu** : AN OPEN ALL THE CAGES IN THE ZOO KINDA STUPID

**jerry** : TRULY, U DIDNT THINK THIS THRU, KINDA STUPIOD

**snoozi** : I'm suddenly bitter.

**soft coups** : hey  
**soft coups** : whered nayoung go?

**the real** **OJie** : nayoungie?  
**the real OJie** : sweetie ~?

_[nana has left the chat]_

**mingyolo** : jieqiong... dude

**the real OJie** : WYM JIEQIONG DUDE  
**the real OJie** : i did nothin

**snoozi** : That was... unprompted?

**the real OJie** : she wont tell me why she left tho...

**soft coups** : sigh  
**soft coups** : ill talk to her later  
**soft** **coups** : i dont think its anything youve done

**yebean** : aight

**WONhae manhi** : bye you little shits

**thumbbae** : takes one to kno one!

**mingyolo** : oh boy

**eunbubu** : sungyeons redemption arc is finally here  
**eunbubu** : she gets her own back

**

_never stop the slut drop (3) - 8:22pm._

**hoeshi** : aight  
**hoeshi** : we gotta talk  
**hoeshi** : seokmin

**shookmin** : what

**hoeshi** : whats up

**shookmin** : nothing?

**jejuboi** : _false_  
**jejuboi** : u were rlly... cold in practice

**hoeshi** : understatement of the fuckin century  
**hoeshi** : u told chan to fuck off... for one?  
**hoeshi** : just generally in a bad mood  
**hoeshi** : u did the choreo fine tho so i got no problem on that

**jejuboi** : i tried to talk to u but u ignored me?  
**jejuboi** : if weve done smth then can u tell us?  
**jejuboi** : im genuinely sorry if ive pissed u off

**hoeshi** : yh, same here

**shookmin** : no dw  
**shookmin** : i'm just annoyed bc of my thoughts  
**shookmin** : none of you have upset me :P  
**shookmin** : but i just don't want to talk to anyone rn  
**shookmin** : sorry.

**hoeshi** : nah dont be  
**hoeshi** : as long as ur ok with us(?)  
**hoeshi** : n kno that were always here to help

**jejuboi** : ya  
**jejuboi** : we all love you v much seokminnie

**shookmin** : don't say that  
**shookmin** : please

**hoeshi** : ?

**jejuboi** : that we all love you...?

**shookmin** : yeah  
**shookmin** : idk  
**shookmin** : i'm going now  
**shookmin** : too exhausted

**jejuboi** : bye???

**hoeshi** : bye...

**

_soft coups to: nana. - 9:01pm._

**soft coups** : nayoung hey

**nana** : Oh, hello Seungcheol.  
**nana** : What seems to be the matter?

**soft coups** : shouldnt i be asking you that?

**nana** : Ah.  
**nana** : It's nothing, don't worry.

**soft coups** : come on nayoung  
**soft coups** : you dont have to act strong in front of me  
**soft coups** : lets talk, friend to friend  
**soft coups** : like we used to?

**nana** :  
**nana** : Ok.

**soft coups** : ok :)  
**soft coups** : whyd you suddenly leave?

**nana** : Eunwoo talking about her experience with Siwon upset me, I suppose.

**soft coups** : yh  
**soft coups** : siwon wasnt a good person :/

**nana** : I know that _now._  
**nana** : But back then, I had no clue.  
**nana** : I failed to protect Eunwoo from her.  
**nana** : And that saddens me, deeply.

**soft coups** : youre blaming yourself for it.

**nana** : Not exactly.  
**nana** : I just wish I could've helped in some way, so she wouldn't have had to gone through such a hard time.  
**nana** : Even after it happened, I didn't realise how much she was actually hurting...  
**nana** : It just makes me feel as if I've failed as a leader, and a mother like figure.

**soft coups** : hey, dont say that  
**soft coups** : you havent failed as a leader.  
**soft coups** : i think you forget sometimes that youre a person as well yknow

**nana** : What do you mean?

**soft coups** : i mean  
**soft coups** : you dont have to take everyones burden on yourself  
**soft coups** : its not your job to deal with their pains and mistakes  
**soft coups** : but your job, and everyone elses, to help with the aftermath  
**soft coups** : if you get my message

**nana** : ...I do, I think.

**soft coups** : see?  
**soft coups** : eunwoo and kyungwon seem good for each other anywhos  
**soft coups** : so dont be too worried abt them

**nana** : I won't.

**soft coups** : youre a great leader  
**soft coups** : mothering 2 groups and all  
**soft coups** : but dont think that for even a second that means you cant feel upset or share your feelings with them  
**soft coups** : you get me?

**nana** : Right.  
**nana** : I'll try my hardest, thank you Seungcheol.

**soft coups** : no problem

**nana** : How are you feeling then?

**soft coups** : frustrated? lol

**nana** : Why is that?

**soft coups** : seokmins in a bad mood  
**soft coups** : havent seen him this annoyed in ages  
**soft coups** : boy snaps at whoever tries to talk to him  
**soft coups** : in practice he told chan to fuck off before storming out

**nana** : ...Wow.  
**nana** : You don't know why he's feeling bad?

**soft coups** : no clue  
**soft coups** : were having a group meeting tmrw bc this is gonna get out of control if it continues

**nana** : That's a good idea.  
**nana** : I hope it all goes out well for you.

**soft** **coups** : same goes to you nayoung :P  
**soft coups** : talk to you later

**

_✰m a k n a e✰ t r i o ✰ - 9:52pm._

**hansolo** : hey chan?  
**hansolo** : you ok?

**jejuboi** : seokmin aint tellin me whats wrong :/  
**jejuboi** : just that hes annoyed at his thoughts  
**jejuboi** : cryptic af if u ask me

**hansolo** : chan???

**channie** : i'm here  
**channie** : hi

**jejuboi** : u ok?

**channie** : yeah  
**channie** : probably  
**channie** : seokmin hyung's just mad at me i guess

**jejuboi** : rlly?

**hansolo** : you haven't done anything i swear  
**hansolo** : unless we missed something?

**channie** : i probably grossed him out

**hansolo** : how exactly

**jejuboi** : boi walkt in on junhao fuckin like twice  
**jejuboi** : doubt hed be disgusted w u

**channie** : he probably is  
**channie** : i think i made the worst decision of my life

**hansolo** : which is?

**channie** : well  
**channie** : i like someone

**jejuboi** : o

**channie** : i'll cut the dramatics  
**channie** : i like seokmin hyung  
**channie** : have for a while now  
**channie** : i confessed just to get it off my chest yknow?  
**channie** : so i could move on and all that jazz  
**channie** : i guess he's grossed out by it though

**jejuboi** : ... dude

**hansolo** : it'd be fucked up of him to be mad at that tho  
**hansolo** : also, rewind the clock? qué?

**jejuboi** : i thot you liked siyeon or smth not seokmin  
**jejuboi** : this is news to me  
**jejuboi** : i thot u were _str8_

**channie** : i don't know what i am  
**channie** : just that i like seokmin hyung  
**channie** : and that he now hates me...

**hansolo** : hey  
**hansolo** : i doubt he does  
**hansolo** : seokmin's a cool dude, wouldn't suddenly hate you for that

**jejuboi** : he didnt just reject u?

**channie** : he didn't even respond back  
**channie** : he left me on read after i told him

**jejuboi** : seokmin where u at im bitter

**hansolo** : don't be bitter boo  
**hansolo** : there's probably a reason why he's acting all weird  
**hansolo** : let's not rush to conclusions and shit here

**jejuboi** : thx god we got u to keep us grounded

**hansolo** : where is seokmin rn?

**jejuboi** : his room  
**jejuboi** : hes alone but only bc he said he doesnt wanna speak to anyone atm

**channie** : oh...

**hansolo** : so we can't confront him now

**jejuboi** : i think were havin a group meetin abt this anyway  
**jejuboi** : so... _fun_

**channie** : yay  
**channie** : awkwardness!

**hansolo** : i think we gotta tbh  
**hansolo** : this whole thing is weird  
**hansolo** : plus it's not good seeing you sad  
**hansolo** : same goes for seokmin

**jejuboi** : since when did you drop formalities

**hansolo** : only the 95+96 line get those formalities now  
**hansolo** : ever since ofd in jpn  
**hansolo** : anyways  
**hansolo** : do you guys wanna do something?  
**hansolo** : get our minds of this stuff?

**channie** : i guess so?

**jejuboi** : we got leftover pizza  
**jejuboi** : nintendo land + pizza?

**hansolo** : sounds like a plan  
**hansolo** : it isn't the left pizza with none beef one that jun hyung ordered rite

**jejuboi** : no he devoured the entirety of that  
**jejuboi** : ...weird guy.

**hansolo** : ok good  
**hansolo** : you up for it, chan?

**channie** : yeah

**hansolo** : really?  
**hansolo** : if you want to do something else, we can  
**hansolo** : you're the one feeling low

**jejuboi** : well do whatever  
**jejuboi** : honestly dude

**channie** : i'm up for pizza and nintendo land!  
**channie** : sorry i sound out of it  
**channie** : i'm just thinking

**jejuboi** : stahp thinkin then  
**jejuboi** : itll upset u more

**channie** : i can try?  
**channie** : tbh i think this entire thing is getting to me more than i'd like to admit

**jejuboi** : dw kid  
**jejuboi** : it aint ur fault  
**jejuboi** : seokminnie will come around

**hansolo** : yeah  
**hansolo** : i've booted up the wii u btw  
**hansolo** : if i use jihoon hyung's account, will he kill me?

**jejuboi** : his mii is literally called depression™  
**jejuboi** : i think hell be fine lmao

**hansolo** : i'll take your word for it

**jejuboi** : ill heat up thos pizza  
**jejuboi** : chan, get in the damn livin room

**channie** : was that a nge reference...?

**jejuboi** : yh  
**jejuboi** : i tried

**hansolo** : bad attempt

**jejuboi** : UNSUPPORTIVE BF ALERT  
**jejuboi** : JAY Z WOULD NEVA TREAT ME LIKE THIS

**hansolo** : YOU AREN'T BEYONCÉ

**jejuboi** : FK U HEADLINES BOI

**channie** : lmao i'm coming now  
**channie** : thanks guys, for doing this

**hansolo** : no problem

**jejuboi** : anythin for u  
**jejuboi** : after all, ur our blessed n loved maknae

**hansolo** : the most blessed maknae

**channie** : thank you ;D

**

_jaehyung to: shookmin. - 12:03am._

**jaehyung** : hey seokmin

**shookmin** : hi  
**shookmin** : why are you texting so late?

**jaehyung** : because having so many kids in a dorm tires a guy out  
**jaehyung** : and i'm up until late putting them down  
**jaehyung** : calming them * not murder.

**shookmin** : right

**jaehyung** : you've probably been asked all day if you're ok and all, so i'll skip that.  
**jaehyung** : but i have to ask  
**jaehyung** : do you really like yuna?

**shookmin** : i do  
**shookmin** : she's a lovely girl

**jaehyung** : i know that  
**jaehyung** : but do you _love_  her?

**shookmin** :  
**shookmin** : why do you ask

**jaehyung** : look  
**jaehyung** : i don't want either of you getting hurt  
**jaehyung** : yuna's a sweet girl who really deserves happiness  
**jaehyung** : and, shit seokmin, i care a heckload about you  
**jaehyung** : you deserve to be happy with someone you actually love

**shookmin** : oh

**jaehyung** : ...so?

**shookmin** : i don't know.  
**shookmin** : a member of our group... confessed to me the other day.

**jaehyung** : oh, wow.

**shookmin** : it's been confusing me all day  
**shookmin** : to the point where i've lashed out at like 3 of the members because i'm feeling too much to sort of deal with it

**jaehyung** : that's a tough situation to be in, sorry.

**shookmin** : don't be  
**shookmin** : i just have to sort of my feelings now  
**shookmin** : hurting yuna or the member is the last thing i'd want to do, really  
**shookmin** : they both mean a lot to me

**jaehyung** : yeah, i get that

**shookmin** : idk anymore

**jaehyung** : do you want to talk about it over phone?  
**jaehyung** : i honestly want to help, as best as i can

**shookmin** : i'd like that  
**shookmin** : thanks jaehyun

**jaehyung** : np

_[phonecall with: jaehyung - 12:11am]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'll keep trying my hardest :D
> 
> it's taken 46 chapters but i know what i want for this fic endgame... i think lolol
> 
> thanks for sticking around tho like wow


	47. silly old bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a group meeting is called to sort shit out, mingyu is replaced by a new, funkier and fresh member and we should all aspire to get ourselves a love like kang kyungwon.
> 
> also, nct get their own back for the chenle kidnapping of '17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only have 2 more days of school and then i can be freeeeee ay
> 
> another writing part as well bc doing in text form wouldn't make sense, i'll never do it again tho i sweareth
> 
> the chinaline chat names are as followed:  
> banter express: jackson (got7)  
> markypoo: mark (got7)  
> tol beauty: tzuyu (twice)  
> win.jpg: winwin (nct)  
> actual angel: chenle (nct)  
> moominboy: renjun (nct)  
> xiao xiao: xiao (wjsn)  
> 12 sugar mommas: xuanyi (wjsn)  
> nya: sally (gugudan)
> 
> i didn't know what other idols to include so i'm sorry if i missed anyone :<

_13 + 3 + 1 (13) - 7:47am._

**soft coups** : everyone.

 **jerry** : whaddup pops

 **soft coups** : hey  
**soft coups** : were having a group meeting

 **WONhae manhi** : we are?  
**WONhae manhi** : when and why

 **snoozi** : What do you mean why  
**snoozi** : It's _painstakingly_  obvious...

 **WONhae manhi** : oH righttt

 **channie** : what time hyung

 **soft coups** : 8:30  
**soft coups** : practice room.

 **jisoos take the wheel** : oh, chan  
**jisoos take the wheel** : you're back online

 **channie** : yep  
**channie** : i guess

 **snoozi** : Welcome back.

 **mingyolo** : wb

 **channie** : thanks

 **soft coups** : see you all then

 **jisoos take the wheel** : ok.

**

_nana to: eunbubu. - 8:11am._

**nana** : Hello Eunwoo.

 **eunbubu** : hei unnie  
**eunbubu** : u comin bk to the gc?

 **nana** : I will do.  
**nana** : I just wanted to apologize for my sudden actions.

 **eunbubu** : no need  
**eunbubu** : u hvnt upsetti me lol

 **nana** : Ok, that's good.  
**nana** : I really care about you, you see.

 **eunbubu** : ik that  
**eunbubu** : is smth wrong????  
**eunbubu** : ur nevr this direct

 **nana** : Nothing much.  
**nana** : I'm just regretful that I wasn't able to see Siwon for who she truly was.

 **eunbubu** : HEI  
**eunbubu** : dnot be sad abt that  
**eunbubu** : she trickt most of us  
**eunbubu** : plus ive moved on  
**eunbubu** : wat she said to me  
**eunbubu** : it cnat hurt me anymore

 **nana** : I'm glad. :)

 **eunbubu** : thx tho

 **nana** : For?

 **eunbubu** : caring  
**eunbubu** : ur a good leader unnie  
**eunbubu** : the best in my eyes  
**eunbubu** : and the others

 **nana** :  
**nana** : Thank you, Eunwoo.  
**nana** : I mean it.

 **eunbubu** : ;P  
**eunbubu** : ilyy  
**eunbubu** : want sme ceral?

 **nana** : Ceral?

 **eunbubu** : ce re al  
**eunbubu** : u kno wat i mean

 **nana** : Ok then.  
**nana** : Cereal before the milk, remember.

 **eunbubu** : i live dangeroussly nayounge  
**eunbubu** : milk first  
**eunbubu** : ceral is the toppin

 **nana** : Sigh.

 **eunbubu** : i l y

 **nana** : You mean a lot to me as well.  
**nana** : Though, it's debatable after this.

**

_13 + 3 + 1. (13) - 8:31am._

**soft coups** : right  
**soft coups** : where are you all

 **hoeshi** : arnt we all here?

 **mingyolo** : counting taimu ~

 **soft coups** : 1

 **sinnamon** roll: deux

 **jisoos take the wheel** : 3

 **jerry** : 4 ;)

 **hoeshi** : 5!

 **WONhae manhi** : sixx

 **snoozi** : Seven.

 **sinnamon roll** : wher is ur fighting spirit son

 **snoozi** : You talk as if I ever had fighting spirit

 **WONhae manhi** : hes got you there han

 **dab 2.0** : ...seven...

 **hansolo** : where's seokmin hyung?

 **jejuboi** : tfw when you dont show to the group meeting meant to b abt you

 **mingyolo** : tragic.

 **soft coups** : seokmin please come  
**soft coups** : the more this is put off, the worse it gets

 **jisoos take the wheel** : it's not as if any of us are gonna judge you  
**jisoos take the wheel** : that's not who we are

 **jejuboi** : were a family  
**jejuboi** : we stick together

 **dab 2.0** : unless it's hansol in a crowd

 **hansolo** : ok yes hi  
**hansolo** : leave my issue of getting lost alone

 **sinnamon roll** : u have almost given me countless heart attacks hansol  
**sinnamon roll** : i assume the worst

 **jejuboi** : thats ur issue ;/

 **snoozi** : We could just put a bell on Hansol  
**snoozi** : Like a puppy, so we know where he is.

 **mingyolo** : that's not a bad idea!

 **hansolo** : i'm a human bean?  
**hansolo** : you end up finding me anyway

 **jerry** : finding nemo except its finding hansol

 **hoeshi** : the dad is scoups  
**hoeshi** : dory is mingyu

 **mingyolo** : i feel like seungkwan would make a better dory

 **jisoos take the wheel** : GUYS

 **dab 2.0** : hey

 **jisoos take the wheel** : since he isn't saying anything i have to ask  
**jisoos take the wheel** : chan, are you ok?

 **channie** : fine thanks

 **snoozi** : Sounds fake but ok.

 **WONhae manhi** : [me @ chan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DG5MfbXhnu4)

 **hoeshi** : seokmin  
**hoeshi** : we see u ghostin the chat  
**hoeshi** : pls just come  
**hoeshi** : we wanna kno whats goin on

 **jejuboi** : as a g who already knos a bit abt whats up  
**jejuboi** : no one is mad at u really  
**jejuboi** : we all loveth u

 **channie** : hyung  
**channie** : please?  
**channie** : for me.

 **hansolo** : o

 **mingyolo** : i'm so confused

 **sinnamon roll** : i hear footsteps oooo

 **jerry** : O seokmin

 **shookmin** : hi  
**shookmin** : sorry for the hold up  
**shookmin** : had to think about things  
**shookmin** : i'm here now though

 **soft coups** : kk  
**soft coups** : lets get this started then

**

"First things first," Seungcheol started, looking directly at Seokmin, "what was all _that_  about yesterday?" All eyes in the circle went to said boy, studying him closely. Seokmin seemed to think about his answer briefly before quietly sighing.

"I was frustrated over something, I didn't mean for it to escalate like that..." he settled on.

"Frustrated about?" Jun spoke up, unspoken concern on his features. The boy in question didn't meet his eyes as he answered (shame or guilt, perhaps?) instead choosing to stare anywhere apart from Jun.

"It's just..." he paused momentarily, "issues with Yuna."

No one felt inclined to ask further, seeing it not their business, but they all knew that it was _essential_  to know. If it was tearing their friendships and teamwork apart, there was nothing they could do but ask.

Seungkwan was the one to break the silence, with a small, "What's happened between you two?"

"... Nothing." Seeing the blank looks on the others' faces, Seokmin explained, "We haven't properly spoken in a while because of our schedules so it's sort of become difficult for us..."

"Is that it though?" All eyes went to Minghao, who rarely spoke up in these meetings (whether it being a lack of knowledge or lack of care) looking at Seokmin with an indescribable look. "You mentioned on our group chat that you were having another issue..."

Mingyu clapped his hands in recognition, realising what Minghao was talking about. "The group chat you made and then left, right!"

Small mutters of "who leaves their own group chat" could be heard as Seokmin simply stared dumbfounded about how to respond back. The younger Chinese boy sighed, speaking up again.

"None of us are going to judge you, it's ok."

Silence came over the group again, awaiting for their main vocal to talk again.

"Ok," he began, "I'll tell you."

Instead of revealing it straight away, however, he diverted his attention to the maknae.

"...Can I tell them what you told me?" the question was asked quietly, and as softly as possible. The response, of course, was muttered even more quietly, almost inaudibly if you will.

"...ok."

"Chan told me over phone yesterday that he likes me."

A beat of silence and stunned looks from the majority of the members, before Seokmin began speaking again.

"It confused me...so I guess I just lost it?" he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, speaking in a hushed tone, "I've been trying to figure myself out as well..."

"What do you mean by that?" Jeonghan asked, nothing but concern plastered on his face.

"You know...just sexuality stuff?" No more about the matter needed to be exchanged; everyone in the room had understood. Whether it being from their own experiences or their knowledge of Seokmin, they didn't need to ask any more.

"...Now what?"

"Have you and Chan sorted everything out between you both?" Seungcheol's fatherly instincts had kicked back in, looking between both boys solemnly. He didn't receive an answer, however, seeing as Chan kept his gaze downwards and Seokmin having a mental crisis on the inside about what on earth he was meant to respond with.

"I guess that's a no..." Hansol mumbled airily, patting Chan's arm lightly. Another awkward silence passed, nobody knowing quite what to say.

"Should we leave them to sort it...?" that was Joshua, he presumed, whispering to Seungcheol. "If they could sort it by themselves, we wouldn't be here now." came the stern response back.

"I'm sorry."

12 pairs of puzzled eyes went to the maknae, confused by his sudden words.

"What are you sorry for?"

"This entire situation, I didn't want it to get out of hand like _this_ ," Chan spoke, fiddling with his sleeve as he continued, "I just wanted to be able to move on from..." He didn't finish the sentence, but they knew.

"I should be sorry, not you," Seokmin murmured, "I was the one who acted irrationally, and told you to... yeah."

"No, I understand why you did it," the maknae laughed uneasily, "but I don't want things to keep being awkward."

Chan had stopped fiddling with his sleeve, instead now looking forwards at Seokmin with a look that could only be perceived as confidence.

"I won't keep crushing on you hyung," the promise was spoken with a loudness and clearness the others could only admire, "I'll get over you, so let's go back to normal?"

"...Ok."

"So everything's sorted?"

"I guess so...?"

Seungkwan was the first to get up and cheer, followed by Soonyoung and Mingyu. Their cheers of, "finally we can stop being so fucking awkward!" echoed in the practice room. As the other members celebrated, Chan and Seokmin shared small smiles.

"I'm seriously sorry." Seokmin spoke, trying to talk over Jun's chanting of "TEAMWORK GOALS!" Chan shook his head, showing a genuine grin.

"I forgive you hyung, don't worry!" then, remembering what Seokmin had mentioned earlier, he added, "I hope everything goes well for you and Yuna noona."

Seokmin nodded, about to respond back when Seungkwan had pulled him into their celebration circle. Chan could only laugh, watching Seokmin squashed between their members. Taking his eyes off the crowd, his attention drifted to the lone member making it a point to avoid the squish.

"Hyung..."

Jihoon looked up at him, before exchanging a small, but proud smile. He mouthed the words "You did well, kid" before being dragged into the squash against his own will.

"Wonwoo, unhand me you buffoon!"

"Love you too, Jihoonie!"

The maknae laughed, not noticing the sudden grip on his wrist.

"You're coming in as well, loser!" Hansol grinned at him, unvoiced content in his words. Chan faked a scream as he was pulled into the mess of limbs that were his band members. It was clammy, and suffocating, with bodies being pressed against him (he swore, Jeonghan's elbow was going to kill him)

But, amongst that, he was certain that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

After all, this was home. These 12 boys were his family, and surely, he was satisfied with that.

**

_did you get mysterious messages? - 10:14am._

**yebean** : the last thing on earth is gonna b the waterbear

 **sinnamon roll** : the wat now

 **yebean** : u kno  
**yebean** : the water bear

 **thumbbae** : **what is a water bear**

 **yebean** :

 

 **mingyolo** : THAT'S ADORABLE  
**mingyolo** : AHH

 **thumbbae** : it scares me

 **yebean** : evrythin scares u?

 **thumbbae** : dont expose me like this unnie

 **sinnamon roll** : its actually sorta cute  
**sinnamon roll** : in a weird way  
**sinnamon roll** : like wonwoo

 **WONhae manhi** : ILL TAKE IT

 **queen kang** : y is it gonna b the last thing on earth

 **yebean** : bc theyre indestructible

 **sinnamon roll** : come again?

 **yebean** : theyll be alive at least another billion years after we all die  
**yebean** : like...we should b bowing down to these things?

 **mingyolo** : but they're tiny

 **queen kang** : yeh but so is she

 **yebean** : u better run

 **queen kang** : WHAT U GONNA DO? STAB ME?  
**queen kang** : U CANT REACH MY NECK

 **sinnamon roll** : is this how jihoon and mingyu operate

 **mingyolo** : we get along :D

 **thumbbae** : teamwork makes the dream work

 **sinnamon roll** : plz bighit ceo will sue us for copyright  
**sinnamon roll** : say sayonara to any chance of a mama collab lmao

 **yebean** : rip™

 **queen kang** : we gotta get along yebinnie

 **yebean** : i guess we do kyungwonnie

 **queen kang** : mingyu ssi help

 **mingyolo** : 

  
**mingyolo** : teamwork!

 **dab 2.0** :

 

 **thumbbae** : LMAO UR FACE

 **sinnamon roll** : mingyu "we get along"  
**sinnamon roll** :

 

 **dab 2.0** :

 

 **mingyolo** : no please  
**mingyolo** : don't bring that up  
**mingyolo** : i still live in fear

 **yebean** : ur teamwork is flawed

 **sinnamon roll** : leave my flawed son alone  
**sinnamon roll** : i still cherish him

 **dab 2.0** : i'd prefer to have the water bear as a bandmate

 **yebean** : SNORT

 **queen kang** : lmao y

 **dab 2.0** : it's indestructible  
**dab 2.0** : meanwhile mingyu bumps into a wall everyday  
**dab 2.0** : he's probably concussed

 **sinnamon roll** : ive accepted the water bear into my heart

 **mingyolo** : over me?  
**mingyolo** : i cook for you all, how dare

 **yebean** : whats to say the water bear cnat cook?

 **dab 2.0** : rude much?

_[thumbbae changed the chat name to "water bear acceptance"]_

**sinnamon roll** : finally a name i can be proud of

 **yebean** : thx sungyeon

 **dab 2.0** : thank

 **thumbbae** : np  
**thumbbae** : just doin the lordes work

 **queen** **kang** : lorde?

 **thumbbae** : lord **

 **mingyolo** :

 

 **thumbbae** : GOODBYE

**

_kyla messi to: channie. - 12:31pm._

**kyla** **messi** : hey chan!

 **channie** : hi kyla :9

 **kyla messi** : how is everything going?  
**kyla messi** : i haven't heard from you since you made that decision  
**kyla messi** : sort of worrying

 **channie** : yeah, sorry about that :(  
**channie** : i did confess tho  
**channie** : didn't work out exactly

 **kyla messi** : oh?

 **channie** : it was over text thankfully  
**channie** : the day after he was really pissed tho  
**channie** : he told me to fuck off

 **kyla messi** : oh, ouch  
**kyla messi** : that's harsh...

 **channie** : it's sorted now though  
**channie** : it turns out that he's having issues with yuna noona  
**channie** : i just sort of... confused him for a moment there  
**channie** : i think i can move on now though!

 **kyla messi** : that's a good thing, right?

 **channie** : i think it is!  
**channie** : i wish him all the best  
**channie** : i'll find someone who likes me someday anyway

 **kyla messi** : you will surely :D  
**kyla messi** : i'm happy for you chan

 **channie** : thank you :)  
**channie** : thanks for helping me through this all as well  
**channie** : i'd be lost without you honestly

 **kyla messi** : no problemo!  
**kyla messi** : i'm glad we're friends  
**kyla messi** : i won't lie, the group chat at first seemed like a bad idea  
**kyla messi** : mainly because some of our members ~~bae sungyeon~~ are institutional  
**kyla messi** : but now i'm happy it was made

 **channie** : same here  
**channie** : i hope we see each other at mama 2017  
**channie** : that rookie award

 **kyla messi** : we can only pray aha  
**kyla messi** : you guys better get an award

 **channie** : **we can only pray**

 **kyla messi** : lol

**

_water bear acceptance. - 2:00pm._

**jisoos take the wheel** : hey  
**jisoos take the wheel** : don't mean to cause alarm but i think we're missing a member

 **nana** : That's alarming, Joshua.

 **soft coups** : that depends  
**soft coups** : which member is it?

 **hoeshi** : is it hansol again bc i s2g

 **hansolo** : i'm sitting next to you???

 **queen kang** : never kno  
**queen kang** : may be a clone

 **hansolo** : no don't say that  
**hansolo** : HYUNG STOP TRYING TO TAKE OFF MY FACE WTF

 **hoeshi** : NOT TODAY GOVERNMENT SAN  
**hoeshi** : OUR VERNONS BEEN TAKEN OVER AND REPLACED W A ROBOT

 **jerry** : uh  
**jerry** : found the missing member  
**jerry** : or where they are at least

 **nana** : Who is it?

 **snoozi** : h e l p .

 **the real OJie** : IM SCREAMIN OPPA

 **hansolo** : jihoon hyung, where'd you go?

 **snoozi** : Jun sold me.

 **soft coups** : he did what now

 **queen kang** :

 

 **jerry** : im sorry  
**jerry** : it was mistake  
**jerry** : i will reverse it

 **snoozi** : REVERSE IT YOU COCK  
**snoozi** : I'M AT THE NCT DORM

 **jejuboi** : THEYRE GETTIN THEIR OWN BCK  
**jejuboi** : WE SHOULDNT HAVE TAKEN CHENLE B4

 **nana** : How do you accidentally sell a man?

 **jerry** : its quite funny actually

 **hansolo** : **doubt™**

 **the real OJie** : no rlly it is  
**the real OJie** : i watched the whole thing unfold

 **jerry** : i made a bet w winwin  
**jerry** : his name is sicheng btw

 **sinnamon roll** : HE HAS MY CHILDE Y WOULD I CARE FOR HIS NAME

 **the real OJie** : continue im cryin

 **jerry** : it was a simple bet on whod win at overwatch  
**jerry** : winner got watever they wanted  
**jerry** : he won... obviously

 **nana** : Do you even play Overwatch?

 **the real OJie** : he literally started the bet sayin "ive played overwatch once"  
**the real OJie** : soo

 **snoozi** : I'm bitter.

 **jerry** : it somehow got onto the topic of the chenle incident  
**jerry** : so as revenge he took u  
**jerry** : his first choice was seungkwan but i love seungkwan so ;/

 **jejuboi** : AY

 **jerry** : AY

 **snoozi** : This is why you get no lines, asshat.

 **the real OJie** : lmao  
**the real OJie** : u wont be in there forever  
**the real OJie** : juns tryin to negotiate

 **dab 2.0** : no he isn't  
**dab 2.0** : _"keep him, he's mean to me"_ \- jun

 **nana** : Junhui...

 **snoozi** : Wow, thanks

 **sinnamon roll** : WEN JUNHUI  
**sinnamon roll** : GET ME MY SON BACK THIS INSTANT

 **the real OJie** : the sudden mom instincts

 **sinnamon roll** : **N O W**

 **jerry** : aye aye sir

 **jejuboi** : lmao

 **kinkyung** : why does jihoon oppa keep getting kidnapped by sm acts

 **jejuboi** : if only we knew

 **hansolo** : red velvet coming for him next

**

_*kills you in chinese* (12) - 2:31pm._

**jerry** : hey  
**jerry** : we gonna need our producer back

 **win.jpg** : let me think

 **xiao xiao** : you don't do that often!

 **win.jpg** : ye ok  
**win.jpg** : she upset me so you arent getting your man back

 **actual angel** : i like woozi hyung! ❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

 **tol beauty** : nct will treat him well!

 **dab 2.0** : aight then

 **jerry** : NO NOT AIGHT  
**jerry** : MY MOTHER IS THREATEN ME

 **the real OJie** : my mother he means jeonghan oppa

 **markypoo** : Oh how is he?

 **jerry** : pretty good thanks  
**jerry** : just a bit stressed over idk  
**jerry** : **his son bein taken**

 **markypoo** : You had it coming Jun

 **moominboy** : When does he not have it coming?

 **12 sugar mommas** : spillin the truth tea

 **dab 2.0** : yall stop bullying him  
**dab 2.0** : jeonghan hyung's pressed tho fr  
**dab 2.0** : we may actually need jihoon hyung back

 **actual angel** : do we have to?  ( ´･ω･)  
**actual angel** : he's so cute! o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o  
**actual angel** : we've already bonded! (◕ ワ ◕✿)

 **jerry** : fuck i forgot he likes u  
**jerry** : why didnt we take the jaemin kid before

 **win.jpg** : SM did it for you dw

 **nya** : DAMN  
**nya** : THAT'S GOT TO LEAVE A MARK

 **the real OJie** : hey sally

 **nya** : HEY JIEQIONG

_[markypoo muted: nya]_

**markypoo** : Are we ever going to tell her how to turn off Caps?

 **12 sugar mommas** : lmao noooo

 **banter express** : nvr

 **markypoo** : Alright then

_[markypoo unmuted: nya]_

**nya** : WHAT

 **12 sugar mommas** : nothin boo

 **moominboy** : I'm glad we could all have this conversation

 **the real OJie** : same here

 **jerry** : look  
**jerry** : i need jihoon back  
**jerry** : i will do anythin

 **win.jpg** : oo

 **tol beauty** : that sounds promising, you know.

 **xiao xiao** : what's he gonna say

 **win.jpg** : hm  
**win.jpg** : ill think it over

 **actual angel** : jihoon hyung says he likes it here though! (´∩｀。)

 **moominboy** : Leave the man alone, Chenle

 **actual angel** : you don't run my life renjunnie

 **dab 2.0** : FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 **markypoo** : Don't fight

 **banter express** : no do fight

 **dab 2.0** : y'all at JYP have issues

 **tol beauty** : proof?

 **dab 2.0** : i'm in a gc with jihyo

 **markypoo** : Proof enough.

 **tol beauty** : we learn it from her

 **win.jpg** : i have made a decisíon

 **nya** : WHAT DECISION

 **win.jpg** : i will give back your man

 **dab 2.0** : i'm his man :(

 **12 sugar mommas** :

 

 **jerry** : thank you sicheng  
**jerry** : im indebted to u

 **win.jpg** : hold it  
**win.jpg** : its not that easy

 **jerry** : it never is with you

 **xiao xiao** : shade?  
**xiao xiao** : i like it

 **win.jpg** : kids im coming to your dorm

 **actual angel** : ok!  (๑˃̵　ᴗ　˂̵)و  
**actual angel** : you'll have to step over mark hyung, he's sort of dead. ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 **dab 2.0** : give the kid a break omfg

 **moominboy** : If he gets put in the new subunit, he's dead for sure

 **markypoo** : Poor kid

 **win.jpg** : ive arrived  
**win.jpg** : chenle my blessed kid  
**win.jpg** : boot up the computer

 **actual angel** : aye aye captain! （*＾ワ＾*）

 **nya** : WHAT IS GOING ON

 **jerry** : idk

 **win.jpg** : JUNHUI  
**win.jpg** : turn on your comp at well lol

 **jerry** : ok...?

 **banter express** : idk whats goin on  
**banter express** : whatre u tryin to achieve kid

 **win.jpg** : you will see

 **tol beauty** : **ominous**

 **nya** : MINA AND SEJEONG SAY HELLO

 **the real** **OJie** : TELL EM I SAY HELLO BACK  
**the real OJie** : I LUV THEM

 **dab 2.0** : calm down mrs emotional

 **moominboy** : Aha.

 **dab 2.0** : IT WASN'T FUNNY IK LEAVE ME ALONE

 **jerry** : computer: loaded

 **win.jpg** : good  
**win.jpg** : open Google Chrome

 **markypoo** : Google Chrome specifically?

 **win.jpg** : what else is there?

 **tol beauty** : yixing oppa was booted for using mozilla firefox

 **actual angel** : what a shame...

 **jerry** : now what

 **win.jpg** : were going to battle on an old time fave of mine

 **jerry** : which is?

 **win.jpg** : _winnie the pooh's homerun derby_

 **jerry** : ...come again?

 **moominboy** : Are you being serious, hyung

 **win.jpg** : ofc

 **xiao xiao** : winnie the pooh  
**xiao xiao** : why...

 **12 sugar mommas** : you **fools**  
**12 sugar mommas** : not understanding the dangers of this game

 **banter express** : shit,,,u ded

 **the real OJie** : DONT SWEAR AROUND THE KIDS OPPA

 **banter express** : kid = chenle

 **nya** : RENJUN IS ALSO VERY YOUNG

 **win.jpg** : renjun has a mouth of filth dont be fooled for even a second

 **moominboy** : :)

 **jerry** : i opened it?  
**jerry** : wat now

 **win.jpg** : if you win you get woozi back  
**win.jpg** : if you lose we keep him another day  
**win.jpg** : because jisung's taken a liking to him

 **actual angel** : anything jisung loves, i love!

 **nya** : THAT IS PURE  
**nya** : VERY PURE

 **markypoo** : ...We really aren't telling her

 **dab 2.0** : no

 **12 sugar mommas** : definitely not

 **jerry** : this seems easy tho

 **win.jpg** :  
**win.jpg** : sure

 **tol beauty** : oo

 **jerry** : lets just get this over w ffs

 **the real OJie** : junnie fighting!

 **12 sugar mommas** : fools i tell u

**

_water bear acceptance - 3:26pm._

**snoozi** : Hey  
**snoozi** : I'm back

 **sinnamon roll** : JIHOON MY BBY

 **snoozi** : I'm leaving

 **sinnamon roll** : NO IM SRRY

 **shookmin** : wb hyung!

 **nana** : Welcome back, Jihoon.  
**nana** : How was the NCT dorm?

 **snoozi** : Not bad  
**snoozi** : I got taken to NCT Dream's dorm  
**snoozi** : Sweet kids, though I worry for Mark's life.

 **yebean** : **same here**

 **swaggy baggy** : how'd you get back anyway?

 **the real OJie** : junnie had to play some sort of game

 **swaggy baggy** : oh, that's easy

 **jerry** : e a s y ?

 **sinnamon roll** : wasnt it?

 **jerry** : hyung  
**jerry** : i saw hell today  
**jerry** : no  
**jerry** : i _experienced_ hell

 **yebean** : shit dude

 **shookmin** : why?

 **jerry** : one game ruined me

 **nana** : That game is...?

 **jerry** : winnie the poohs homerun derby

 **swaggy baggy** : you're kidding right

 **jerry** : dont fucking patronise me  
**jerry** : after goin up against christopher robin i can honestly say  
**jerry** : there is no god and im goin to hell

 **nana** : All this from a Winnie the Pooh game...???

 **the real OJie** : silly old bear

 **jejuboi** : s̸̢̺̮͚̦̰̲̞͓̈͒̍̈́̏͋ï̴̡͎̥͙̖͓̮̜͈̠̹̏̋l̸̳͙͂̓̈́͗̈́̆̀͒͘̚͝l̸̢̩̗̺̿͋̓̉̈́̒̚y̴̨̳̱̳͖͚͚͈͔̰͚̿́̈̽ͅ ̶̨̦̝̤͙̹̇̍̾͗̚ö̴̡̧͍͓̯̹͈̹͖͋͑̇ͅl̷̤̻̠̅̎̌̎͂̔d̴̮͔̟̓̈́͜ ̶͈͆̊̏̍̆̉̉͐̂̅̀b̶̥̖̯̾̂̃̆̎̀͘͘̕͠ͅe̷̪̼̥̋͊͑̚ą̵̢͉̦̻̰̯̥̦̥͆̌͐͊̇͐̓̚̕͠ŕ̷̨̟̈́͆͗̉̃͗̍͛

 **eunbubu** : THER IS NO GOD HERE TODAY JUST ME

 **jerry** : IM ACTUALLY SOBBING  
**jerry** : I GOT JIHOON BACK AT THE COST OF MY SANITY

 **the real OJie** : there there young man  
**the real OJie** : we cheered u on

 **jerry** : u and xuanyi booed me?  
**jerry** : jackson hyung called me pathetic evry hit i misst?

 **the real OJie** : lmao he did

 **snoozi** : You beat Winwin though

 **jerry** : ik  
**jerry** : im gonna sleep and cry now

 **jejuboi** : bye bitch

 **jerry** : i dont have the willpower to respond back gdfndn bye

**

_hoeshi to: snoozi. - 4:02pm._

**hoeshi** : jii  
**hoeshi** : i was practicing whilst u were gon ughhhhh

 **snoozi** : Hey  
**snoozi** : I'm back now so don't fret

 **hoeshi** : ye  
**hoeshi** : i feel like i almost lost u

 **snoozi** : Hey, don't say that  
**snoozi** : I'm here  
**snoozi** : Ok?

 **hoeshi** : ok  
**hoeshi** : yeh

 **snoozi** : Where are you

 **hoeshi** : kitchen  
**hoeshi** : makin waffle

 **snoozi** : Ok.

 **hoeshi** : mhmm hello whatre doin

 **snoozi** : You're warm.

 **hoeshi** : so r u  
**hoeshi** : the waffle is warmer tho

 **snoozi** : Don't ruin the moment, Soonie.

 **hoeshi** : soonie?

 **snoozi** : Do you not like it?  
**snoozi** : I can call you something else

 **hoeshi** : nono i love it  
**hoeshi** : its cute

 **snoozi** : Ok, good

 **hoeshi** :

 **snoozi** :

 **hoeshi** : can we  
**hoeshi** : just stay like this a little longer

 **snoozi** : I'd like that.

 **hoeshi** : ily hoonie

 **snoozi** : Mhm  
**snoozi** : Same here, Soonie

 **hoeshi** : ah  
**hoeshi** : looks like we cant do this all day lmao  
**hoeshi** : wonwoo just txted me

 **snoozi** : We still have later

 **hoeshi** : yh  
**hoeshi** : we do

 **snoozi** : ?

 **hoeshi** : almost short circuited reading that srry

 **snoozi** : Lol  
**snoozi** : See you, Soonie.

 **hoeshi** : ok ji ~

**

_WONhae manhi to: hoeshi. - 4:07pm._

**WONhae manhi** : HEY  
**WONhae manhi** : u and jihoon are cute together and all  
**WONhae manhi** : but can u not be so romantic near the waffle iron?  
**WONhae manhi** : others use it  
**WONhae manhi** : greedy children

 **hoeshi** : fuck you

 **WONhae manhi** : id say the same to u  
**WONhae manhi** : but ur still near the waffle iron  
**WONhae manhi** : so

 **hoeshi** : ugh  
**hoeshi** : wait

 **WONhae manhi** : jihoon left rip what

 **hoeshi** : do u think  
**hoeshi** : has anyone ever  
**hoeshi** : accidentally got their dick stuck in a waffle iron?

 **WONhae manhi** : the **fuck**

 **hoeshi** : genuine question

 **WONhae manhi** : ppl arent that stupid no

 **hoeshi** : right ok

 **WONhae manhi** : this isnt u and the pringles can again

 **hoeshi** : I WAS DRUNK  
**hoeshi** : U SAID U WOULD NVR BRING IT UP AGAIN

 **WONhae manhi** : but is so funny

 **hoeshi** : ITS NOT

 **WONhae manhi** : U WERE CRYIN SO HARD

_[hoeshi has blocked: WONhae manhi]_

**WONhae manhi** : we wasted so much butter on u and this is how i am repaid _[unsent]_

**

_yehana banana to: thumbbae. - 6:37pm._

**yehana banana** : hello!

 **thumbbae** : hey yewonnie

 **yehana banana** : i just wanted to check something

 **thumbbae** : what is it?

 **yehana banana** : um  
**yehana banana** : are you still mad at me for telling the unnies about the broken plate?

 **thumbbae** : huh?  
**thumbbae** : ofc not  
**thumbbae** : i was never actually mad in the first place yewonnie

 **yehana banana** : really?  
**yehana banana** : i'm relieved...

 **thumbbae** : id never stay mad at u anyway sweetpea

 **yehana banana** : yay!  
**yehana banana** : i was so panicked lol

 **thumbbae** : sorry aaah

 **yehana banana** : no don't be!  
**yehana banana** : it's all fine now :D  
**yehana banana** : look! i'm all happy!  
**yehana banana** :

 

 **thumbbae** :

   
**thumbbae** : we match ;D

 **yehana banana** : ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡

**

_shookmin to: channie. - 7:05pm._

**shookmin** : hi  
**shookmin** : this feels awkward

 **channie** : hey hyung  
**channie** : it won't stay awkward haha

 **shookmin** : hopefully!  
**shookmin** : i just wanted to say again  
**shookmin** : i am really sorry  
**shookmin** : for everything

 **channie** : don't be ~  
**channie** : you had your reasons for yesterday  
**channie** : i'll move on from you too  
**channie** : we can go back to normal

 **shookmin** : :D

 **channie** : thanks for not being like 100% creeped out though

 **shookmin** : i would never  
**shookmin** : you're still a precious maknae

 **channie** : thanks!

 **shookmin** : i need to go and buy more apple juice  
**shookmin** : for jisoo hyung's weird tastes

 **channie** : ha ok  
**channie** : stay safe outside hyung!  
**channie** : we wouldn't want you getting hurt  
**channie** : or deaded

 **shookmin** :  
**shookmin** : ok!  
**shookmin** : see you later channie!

 **channie** : bye ~

**

_eunbubu to: queen kang. - 8:12pm._

**eunbubu** : hay

 **queen kang** : horses

 **eunbubu** : dnot mock me?!

 **queen kang** : sorriii  
**queen kang** : wassup

 **eunbubu** : were goin out to eat rember?  
**eunbubu** : i think its the indian place

 **queen kang** : oo sign me tf up  
**queen kang** : ill put on my coat

 **eunbubu** : ay

 **queen kang** : oh btw  
**queen** **kang** : would it b ok if i held ur hand ther?

 **eunbubu** : oh?

 **queen kang** : i want to make sure ur comfy w it  
**queen kang** : u seem sorta... put off by pda

 **eunbubu** : o rite  
**eunbubu** : siwon related shit  
**eunbubu** : it sounds ok tho  
**eunbubu** : the hand holdin

 **queen kang** : u sure?  
**queen kang** : a bich blesst if she in ur presence

 **eunbubu** : awwwwww  
**eunbubu** : idm tho  
**eunbubu** : if i feel uncomfy i would tell u  
**eunbubu** : u kno that

 **queen kang** : if u do ill immediately stop  
**queen kang** : ok?

 **eunbubu** : ok  
**eunbubu** : im shook u care so much to ask

 **queen kang** : ofc i do?  
**queen kang** : i care eunwoo

 **eunbubu** :  
**eunbubu** : wild concept...

 **queen kang** : lmao  
**queen kang** : minkyung says we goin

 **eunbubu** : ok  
**eunbubu** : shall we...?

 **queen kang** : lets ;3

**

_jejuboi to: hansolo. - 10:22pm._

**jejuboi** : yo  
**jejuboi** : how many psychics do u think there are in seoul

 **hansolo** : i mean  
**hansolo** : not a lot??  
**hansolo** : why

 **jejuboi** : i wanna see one  
**jejuboi** : i love shit like that

 **hansolo** : mystic meg type stuff?

 **jejuboi** : YEAH  
**jejuboi** : shes a medium but close enough

 **hansolo** : why tho

 **jejuboi** : i love the supernatural ok  
**jejuboi** : thats y were gonna see a psychic in our next free day  
**jejuboi** : mark my fuck

 **hansolo** : that's a crazy idea tho  
**hansolo** : insane even  
**hansolo** : but you still want to find one?

 **jejuboi** : **of course**  
**jejuboi** : they can read our minds!

 **hansolo** : that's worrying

 **jejuboi** : shh  
**jejuboi** : what goes on in your mind anyway  
**jejuboi** : other than u thinkin of how much u love me ;-)

 **hansolo** : do you really want to know?

 **jejuboi** : is it R18

 **hansolo** : no  
**hansolo** : but i don't think you can handle it

 **jejuboi** : what the fuck are u thinkin

 **hansolo** : well you asked for it  
**hansolo** : my thought track

 **jejuboi** : hansol

 **hansolo** : *takes a deep breath in the **mind** *

 **jejuboi** : ?????

 **hansolo** : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

  
_[cut for length]_

**

_jyp have mercy to: swaggy baggy. - 11:04pm._

**jyp have mercy** : siyeon

 **swaggy baggy** : heyyy  
**swaggy baggy** : hows my fave center doin

 **jyp have mercy** : tired  
**jyp have mercy** : i finished a plate earlier tho  
**jyp have mercy** : i think

 **swaggy baggy** : oho?  
**swaggy baggy** : you think

 **jyp have mercy** : idk i was outta it  
**jyp have mercy** : it has a stick figure in a dress on it tho  
**jyp have mercy** : i think its nayoung unnie  
**jyp have** **mercy** : tbh i only got a C in art

 **swaggy baggy** : damn  
**swaggy baggy** : thx for this tho

 **jyp have mercy** : no probs  
**jyp have mercy** : ima sleep now  
**jyp have mercy** : night snakeass

 **swaggy baggy** : hope u dream of u on stage!  
**swaggy baggy** : its the only place you're gonna debut in :)

 **jyp have mercy** : im phoning nayoung unnie in the morning and reportin you to pledis bye

**

_shookmin to: ❁y u j u❁ - 12:33am._

**shookmin** : hi yuna  
**shookmin** : i doubt you're awake right now

 **❁y u j u❁** : i am ^^  
**❁y u j u❁** : what is it?

 **shookmin** : can we meet tomorrow?  
**shookmin** : i think we need to talk  
**shookmin** : honestly...

 **❁y u j u❁** : sure  
**❁y u j u❁** : what time?

 **shookmin** : i guess 3?

 **❁y u j u❁** : ok  
**❁y u j u❁** : see you then

 **shookmin** : goodbye yuna.

 **❁y u j u❁** : bye seokmin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i'll keep trying my best! 
> 
> pledis are doing global audtions aka europe?? is that a food? what is that


	48. THE WORLD HAS NO RIGHT TO MY HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a ship is sunk, wen junhui should never open his mouth again and the 2kims bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited this a few days ago but archive logged me out as soon as i finished and it got deleted :-) i cry
> 
> i hope this chapter is ok regardless ^^

_sowonk to: soft coups. - 10:15am._

**sowonk** : Hellooo

 **soft coups** : hi?  
**soft coups** : who is this

 **sowonk** : This is Sowon  
**sowonk** : Or Sojung from GFriend  
**sowonk** : This is Scoups right

 **soft coups** : this is he  
**soft coups** : seungcheol is just fine tho

 **sowonk** : Right  
**sowonk** : Nayoung gave me your number before you ask

 **soft coups** : oo ok  
**soft coups** : what can i help you with sowon

 **sowonk** : I'm not sure if you know much about this  
**sowonk** : But one of your members is dating one of our members

 **soft coups** : seokmin and yuna?

 **sowonk** : Yes  
**sowonk** : Then you do know  
**sowonk** : That's reassuring

 **soft coups** : bless

 **sowonk** : I have to ask  
**sowonk** : Leader to leader  
**sowonk** : Is something the matter

 **soft coups** : tbh im not actually sure whats going on  
**soft coups** : seokmin lashed out the other day bc of whatevers going on  
**soft coups** : he didnt say what tho

 **sowonk** : Ok  
**sowonk** : Yuna's been isolating herself more as well  
**sowonk** : Not even our Yewon or Eunbi can get her out of her mood

 **soft coups** : oh  
**soft coups** : we never actually talked about what was going on with them  
**soft coups** : i wish i knew how to help :(

 **sowonk** : Same here  
**sowonk** : Have they seen each other lately

 **soft coups** : i dont think so?  
**soft coups** : maybe thats it?

 **sowonk** : Maybe  
**sowonk** : She won't tell me though

 **soft coups** : i guess ill ask seokmin later  
**soft coups** : and report back to you

 **sowonk** : Same here  
**sowonk** : Hopefully it resolves itself  
**sowonk** : Whatever it is

 **soft coups** : yeah

 **sowonk** : I shall leave you to whatever you were doing before  
**sowonk** : Sorry for the suddenness

 **soft coups** : nah dont be  
**soft coups** : im worried as well

 **sowonk** : See you in the near future Seungcheol  
**sowonk** : Probably MAMA

 **soft** **coups** : see you then  
**soft coups** : gfriend, fighting

 **sowonk** : Yerin says "Seventeen fighting"  
**sowonk** : She screamed it actually but you get the point  
**sowonk** : Goodbye

 **soft coups** : lol bye

**

_water bear acceptance. - 12:21pm._

**hoeshi** : important question for yall

 **queen kang** : lay it on me hoe

 **hoeshi** : 1 celeb, u get to spend the nite w them  
**hoeshi** : which one

 **channie** : hyung  
**channie** :  _stop this_

 **queen kang** : can i pick myself?

 **hoeshi** : no

 **jerry** : selfcest?

 **channie** : that's a thing?

 **kinkyung** : **do not taint the child**

 **hoeshi** : vanilla boy

 **channie** : i know what that means  
**channie** : asshole.

 **kinkyung** : BOI

 **jerry** : drag him maknae

 **hoeshi** : just  
**hoeshi** : answer the question ppl

 **queen** **kang** : i love eunwoo

 **channie** : aw, loyalty

 **queen kang** : u aint let me finish  
**queen kang** : i love eunwoo **but**  
**queen kang** : i love IU sunbaenim also

 **hoeshi** : i understnad  
**hoeshi** : shes good

 **channie** : so... IU?

 **queen kang** : no secks bc im a loyal jung eunwoo stan  
**queen kang** : but i want IU to gently pat my head as we listen to paltette togther and i cri

 **kinkyung** :  
**kinkyung** : you're weird kyungwon

 **queen** **kang** : ur gf is the lesser kang  
**queen kang** : therfor ur irrelevant

 **hoeshi** : ouch

 **channie** : i don't think i'd spend the night with any celebrity  
**channie** : maybe MJ?

 **queen kang** : he ded tho?

 **jerry** : ur hangin with a dead body for the night?  
**jerry** : didnt pin u for being into necrophilia

 **kinkyung** : he didn't even know what selfcest was  
**kinkyung** : wow

 **channie** : that's not what i mean!  
**channie** : i just want him to know that it's because of him that i'm here  
**channie** : and loving dance

 **queen kang** : his live form rite

 **channie** : yes.

 **hoeshi** : thats surprisingly sweet  
**hoeshi** : hed be proud

 **channie** : :D thanks hyung

 **kinkyung** : can i cheat the system

 **jerry** : how

 **kinkyung** : the idol i'd spend the night with is none other than this thot  
**kinkyung** :

 

 **hoeshi** : u can _always_  reconsider  
**hoeshi** : just sayin

 **kinkyung** : lmao you're evil

 **channie** : who would you pick hyung?

 **hoeshi** : me?  
**hoeshi** : the answer is obvious is it not  
**hoeshi** : 

**channie** : i sensed it

 **queen kang** : shinee sunbaenims are kings not idols

 **kinkyung** : dibidibidis

 **hoeshi** : MY NAME IS MINHO

 **jerry** : cursed song tbh

 **hoeshi** : um okk  
**hoeshi** : didnt ask for ur opinion,,,but okkk

 **kinkyung** : who'd you pick jun oppa?

 **jerry** : also obvious answer

 **channie** : the8 hyung?

 **queen kang** : awe

 **jerry** : ofc not?  
**jerry** : gordon ramsey was my pick

 **hoeshi** :  
**hoeshi** : why...

 **jerry** : eat dis ass  
**jerry** : as he screams "ITS RAW"

 **kinkyung** :

 

 **channie** : i'm going back into recluse

 **kinkyung** : i'll join you.

 **queen kang** : i mean  
**queen kang** : i dont 100% judge him?

 **hoeshi** : kyungwon for the sake of all things holy  
**hoeshi** : dont encourage him

**

_h e l p. (4) - 1:54pm._

**junglecock** : u kno  
**junglecock** : i want to add seokmin back  
**junglecock** : but will he leave again?

 **mingyolo** : who knows?

 **dab 2.0** : i doubt it now  
**dab 2.0** : we sorted _some_  shit out

 **yugyeommie** : can i add that bich bk then

 **dab 2.0** : you do you yuggles

 **yugyeommie** : will do myung :-)

_[yugyeommie added shookmin to the chat]_

**dab 2.0** : i s2g one of you call me myungho again i will go down for murder

 **yugyeommie** : u love goin down tho dont u?  
**yugyeommie** : jun hyungs baby boy

 **junglecock** : CHILL

 **shookmin** :

 

 **mingyolo** : SEOKMIN

 **junglecock** : MY MANS HI  
**junglecock** : plz stop leaving ur own chat  
**junglecock** : it auto made minghao admin  
**junglecock** : he went mad with kicking power

 **dab 2.0** : fuck off coconut head

 **junglecock** :

 

 **mingyolo** : omg

 **yugyeommie** : this is why we didnt show at isac 2017 lmao

 **junglecock** : lol dont show up nxt yr either bb  
**junglecock** : SEOKMIN

 **shookmin** : hi?

 **junglecock** : howre u?  
**junglecock** : srsly

 **shookmin** : i'm feeling better now!  
**shookmin** : i've sorted out my issues with the members

 **mingyolo** : fun times!

 **yugyeommie** : bless  
**yugyeommie** : that all that bothered u?

 **shookmin** : uh  
**shookmin** : not rlly  
**shookmin** : theres more

 **dab 2.0** : there is?

 **shookmin** : yeah  
**shookmin** : i spoke to jaehyun the other night  
**shookmin** : he made me realise things

 **junglecock** : that sounds so sketchy???

 **dab 2.0** : jaehyun touch you in that special place?

 **mingyolo** : he's an attractive man  
**mingyolo** : but an attractive man with good values

 **yugyeommie** : impossible in this day and age

 **shookmin** : he didn't touch me wth  
**shookmin** : we just spoke  
**shookmin** : about everything with yuna

 **junglecock** : o?

 **dab 2.0** : what did you realise?

 **shookmin** : i think  
**shookmin** : i like her  
**shookmin** : but not love her  
**shookmin** : maybe the spark just isn't there like it is for you all?

 **mingyolo** : that can happen if you rush into a relationship

 **yugyeommie** : can u relate?

 **mingyolo** : my boyfriend literally didn't realise we were dating for 3 years

 **junglecock** : LMAO I FORGOT ABT THAT

 **dab** **2.0** : wait  
**dab 2.0** : so what are you going to do now?

 **shookmin** : later today  
**shookmin** : i'm breaking up with her.

 **yugyeommie** : oh, damn

 **mingyolo** : that's irreversible seokmin  
**mingyolo** : you know that, right?

 **shookmin** : i know that  
**shookmin** : but i don't want to string her along  
**shookmin** : she doesn't deserve that

 **junglecock** : no one deserves that dude

 **mingyolo** : so you're ending it then?

 **shookmin** : yeah  
**shookmin** : i just want to do it in a way that won't upset her completely  
**shookmin** : or make her angry

 **dab 2.0** : all you can do is tell her how you feel tbh

 **shookmin** : that's what i plan  
**shookmin** : we're meeting at 3 i think

 **junglecock** : hope it works out  
**junglecock** : nyall a sweet bunch

 **mingyolo** : aw jungkook

 **junglecock** : apart from u

 **mingyolo** : D:

 **yugyeommie** : harsh  
**yugyeommie** : rlly tho seokmin were cheerin u on

 **shookmin** : thanks!

 **junglecock** : fr tho  
**junglecock** : if theres anythin else u need help with were always here  
**junglecock** : tho jaehyun probby gives a+ advice

 **shookmin** : i'll keep that in mind!

 **dab 2.0** : ay  
**dab 2.0** : make sure you don't get hurt tho  
**dab 2.0** : ily and yuna

 **junglecock** : hao bein kind? reblog this an ur wishes will come tru

 **shookmin** : lol

 **mingyolo** : hao's mean to me mostly

 **dab 2.0** : excuse me bitch?  
**dab 2.0** : i am LOVELY

 **mingyolo** : you and wonwoo gang up me together?

 **junglecock** : u tag team him?

 **yugyeommie** : dont  
**yugyeommie** : dont say that kookie

 **dab 2.0** : **don't say that kookie**

 **shookmin** : why? what does it mean

 **yugyeommie** : nothing at all

 **mingyolo** : you're all mean and messy

 **junglecock** : so r u!

 **mingyolo** : 

**shookmin** : i'm debating leaving again

 **yugyeommie** : nah  
**yugyeommie** : u made this mess  
**yugyeommie** : ur here for life now

**

_shookmin to: ❁y u j u❁ - 3:02pm._

**shookmin** : hey  
**shookmin** : where are you?

 **❁y u j u❁** : i'm on my way to the café right now  
**❁y u j u❁** : sorry for the hold up  
**❁y u j u❁** : sort of had to be forced out the dorm aha

 **shookmin** : don't worry about it :P  
**shookmin** : i'll await your arrival

 **❁y u j u❁** : ok! ^^  
**❁y u j u❁** : see you

**

_water bear acceptance. - 5:26pm._

**eunbubu** : guys  
**eunbubu** : importsnt posti  
**eunbubu** : no song can rivalle burn

 **jejuboi** : _THE WORLD HAS NO RIGHT TO MY HEART_  
**jejuboi** : _THE WORLD HAS NO PLACE IN OUR BED_

 **eunbubu** : _THEY DNOT GET TO KNO WAT I SAID_

 **the real OJie** : _IM BURNIN THE MEMORIES_  
**the real OJie** : _BURNIN THE LETTERS THAT MIGHTVE REDEEMED U_

 **WONhae manhi** :

   
**WONhae manhi** : **YOU FORFEIT ALL RIGHTS TO MY HEART**

 **the real OJie** : _U FORFEIT THE PLACE IN OUR BED_

 **swaggy baggy** : _YOU CAN SLEEP IN YOUR OFFICE INSTEAD_

 **jejuboi** : _WITH ONLY THE MEMORIES OF WHEN U WERE **MINEEEEEEE**_

 **eunbubu** : **(DRAMATIC PAUSE)**

 **swaggy** **baggy** : _I HOPE THAT YOU..._

 **WONhae manhi** : _BURNNNNNN_

 **eunbubu** :

 

 **the real OJie** : eliza deserved only the best

 **WONhae** **manhi** : TRU

 **eunbubu** : TRUER WORDS HAV NVR BEEN SPOKEN

**

_13 + 3 + 1 (13) - 6:04pm._

**sinnamon roll** : i hear the door  
**sinnamon roll** : someone get it

 **snoozi** : Me getting up is too wild of a concept, hyung

 **sinnamon roll** : i understand  
**sinnamon roll** : bc same

 **hansolo** : i'll get it  
**hansolo** : lazys  
**hansolo** : it's seokmin hyung !!

 **soft coups** : oh seokmin  
**soft coups** : how was it?

 **jerry** : how was wat

 **shookmin** : i went out to see yuna!

 **jisoos take the** **wheel** : i hope it went well!

 **shookmin** : it did!  
**shookmin** : i'm gonna get a snack now

 **soft coups** : it definitely went well?

 **mingyolo** : someone doesn't want another meeting

 **soft coups** : its not because of that  
**soft coups** : the leader of gfriend reached out to me earlier  
**soft coups** : she was really concerned about yuna herself  
**soft coups** : i just want to make sure both of our kids are doing ok

 **jejuboi** : he called seokmin his kid

 **sinnamon roll** : im soft

 **shookmin** : everything did go well!  
**shookmin** : i think i understand myself better now as well  
**shookmin** : i shouldn't rush into anything  
**shookmin** : because that can hurt

 **jejuboi** : tru  
**jejuboi** : took hansol and i a good 2 months after confessin to date

 **hansolo** : lmao it did

 **channie** : i'm glad everything seems better now  
**channie** : we can all move on and smile :D

 **snoozi** : What do you mean by everything is ok though  
**snoozi** : What even was the issue?

 **shookmin** : it's a secret™

 **mingyolo** : hi mit su

 **dab 2.0** : he actin like me and mingyu don't already know

 **shookmin** : shush

 **jerry** : DONT SILENCE MY MAN

 **sinnamon roll** : ima trust everything is fine tbh  
**sinnamon roll** : lets just try and avoid this sorta thing evr again

 **hansolo** : roger that :D

 **shookmin** : ok!

 **jisoos take the wheel** : so responsible hannie

 **sinnamon roll** : u like that?

 **jisoos take the wheel** : i do...

 **mingyolo** : ew

 **snoozi** : Double ew.

 **hansolo** : joshua always a slut for responsibility

 **WONhae manhi** : PFFT  
**WONhae manhi** : HE PROBABLY IS THO

 **jisoos take the wheel** : worst kids ever.

 **jejuboi** : worst jisoo ever

 **hoeshi** : BLACKPINK jisoo wouldnt trest eme like this

 **dab 2.0** : however jihyo from twice would  
**dab 2.0** : shes borderline criminal

 **jerry** : get jeonghan hyung to enforce the law on her

 **jejuboi** : jeonghan/seungcheol: do something responsible  
**jejuboi** : joshua: **intense nutting**

 **channie** : the hell

_[jisoos take the wheel removed jejuboi from the chat]_

**soft coups** : i leave for a few minutes...

 **dab 2.0** : had to be done tbh  
**dab 2.0** : seungkwan's cursed

**

_jyp have mercy to: nana. - 7:52pm._

**jyp have mercy** : HEY UNNIE

 **nana** : Oh, Somi!  
**nana** : Hello.

 **jyp have mercy** : how goes it

 **nana** : Everything is fine here, how about you?

 **jyp have mercy** : it all fine here in fort somi  
**jyp have mercy** : v v fine

 **nana** : That's good to hear.  
**nana** : Why the sudden hello?

 **jyp have mercy** : i hav present for u  
**jyp have mercy** : ill give it to u next time i see u  
**jyp have mercy** : but its a plate

 **nana** : A... plate?

 **jyp have mercy** : ngl  
**jyp have mercy** : siyeon had words w me  
**jyp have mercy** : so bada bing bada boom new plate  
**jyp have mercy** : bc i love u so

 **nana** :  
**nana** : Thank you, Somi.  
**nana** : I'm extremely thankful.

 **jyp have mercy** : np  
**jyp have mercy** : thx siyeon  
**jyp have mercy** : or whoever had the idea tho msg urs truly

 **nana** : I will.  
**nana** : Thank you.

 **jyp have mercy** : :-P  
**jyp have mercy** : lolbye

 **nana** : Bye Somi. :)

**

_forgetti spaghetti (11) - 8:01pm._

**chaeYEAAAAon** : this chat dead  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : YEET

 **eunha** : who made you this way honestly

 **mingyolo** : if only we knew

 **❁y u j u❁** : hello!!

 **eunha** : YUNA

 **dab 2.0** : hei

 **junglecock** : hoi

 **jihohoho** : HAI

 **jaehyung** : how are you?

 **❁y u j u❁** : i'm fine!

 **eunha** : u better be  
**eunha** : u closed urself off for so long we were so worried

 **❁y u j u❁** : i'm sorry!  
**❁y u j u❁** : i'm feeling better now though!

 **doublebee** : gd lad yuna

 **dab 2.0** : she isn't a lad

 **doublebee** : who died n made **you**  chief of lad police huh????

 **yugyeommie** : u and seokmin sorted ur shit out then?

 **❁y u j u❁** : yes!

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : the ship lives on godbless

 **shookmin** : oh  
**shookmin** : about that

 **jihohoho** : he bout to break my heart

 **shookmin** : we both broke up

 **❁y u j u❁** : we did!

 **jihohoho** : o

 **junglecock** :

 

 **jaehyung** : really?

 **doublebee** : w88 y huh

 **shookmin** : we both rushed into things too quick

 **❁y u j u❁** : the spark had gone  
**❁y u j u❁** : poof!

 **shookmin** : whoosh!

 **❁y u j u❁** : bang!!

 **yugyeommie** : ur still gettin along tho :)

 **❁y u j u❁** : this won't affect our friendship!

 **eunha** : thats so sweet  
**eunha** : im proud  
**eunha** : bit pissed i had no clu abt this

 **doublebee** : same hers

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : yeep  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : weve learnt a value lesson from this tho

 **dab 2.0** : which is?

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : dont date  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : u will die

 **junglecock** : thx all seeing chaeyeon

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : np  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : pls pay for my servives nxt time thx

 **mingyolo** : you aren't a sex worker?

 **jihohoho** : wed support u either way ;)

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : thx?

 **jaehyung** : sigh  
**jaehyung** : i'm proud you're both mature enough to stay friends, seokmin and yuna.

 **shookmin** : thank

 **❁y u j u❁** : thank s

 **eunha** : hey  
**eunha** : friendship

 **junglecock** : what is it good for

 **doublebee** : SBDOLUTELY NOTHIN

**

_yehana banana to: kinkyung. - 9:54pm._

**yehana banana** : unnie!  
**yehana banana** : we have a code red!

 **kinkyung** : is mother 3 finally out???  
**kinkyung** : please say yes

 **yehana** **banana** : no :(

 **kinkyung** : the answer i expected yet  
**kinkyung** : i feel so sad  
**kinkyung** : what is it then?

 **yehana banana** : oh  
**yehana banana** : i found my nail polish!  
**yehana banana** : specifically the red one

 **kinkyung** : oo  
**kinkyung** : remember when he used to paint our nails and watch full house

 **yehana banana** : i do!  
**yehana banana** : sungyeon hated how you sung the three bears song

 **kinkyung** : your gf a critic

 **yehana banana** : she's honest!  
**yehana banana** : that's why i love her

 **kinkyung** : she lied about breaking a plate?

 **yehana banana** : she's honest if it isn't about her

 **kinkyung** : k that's tru  
**kinkyung** : do you wanna rewatch full house tho?

 **yehana banana** : yeah!!  
**yehana banana** : it sounds exciting ~

 **kinkyung** : i will scream the 3 bears song  
**kinkyung** : idc what sungyeon says

 **yehana** **banana** : your opinion matters unnie!

 **kinkyung** :

   
**kinkyung** : IT DOES  
**kinkyung** : TO THE TV WE GO YEWON

 **yehana banana** : yeeeee

**

_96 line best line. (4) - 10:30pm._

**WONhae manhi** : ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **jerry** : y

 **WONhae manhi** : UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **snoozi** : Huh

 **WONhae manhi** : UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **hoeshi** : WAT IS IT

 **WONhae** **manhi** : help  
**WONhae manhi** : is needed

 **snoozi** : What kind of help

 **WONhae manhi** : _emotional help_

_[snoozi has left the chat]_

**jerry** : SNORT

_[WONhae manhi added snoozi to the chat]_

**WONhae manhi** : jihoooon

 **hoeshi** : wat can we help with

 **snoozi** : Is it intensely bad

 **WONhae manhi** : idk  
**WONhae manhi** : tbh i just feel sad

 **jerry** : oh?  
**jerry** : y :((

 **WONhae manhi** : idk?  
**WONhae manhi** : thats why i need help

 **snoozi** : You don't know why you feel sad?

 **hoeshi** : u mess of a man

 **WONhae manhi** : sH  
**WONhae manhi** : i just feel low  
**WONhae manhi** : cant figure out why

 **jerry** : u felt like this all day?

 **WONhae manhi** : no  
**WONhae manhi** : idk...

 **jerry** : u arent evn tryin wonwoo my boi

 **hoeshi** : hmmmm  
**hoeshi** : how will we solve this  
**hoeshi** : im a good detective

 **snoozi** : You thought Ong Seongwoo was the killer in Murder 101?

 **hoeshi** : mans was a fake doc  
**hoeshi** : i had the rite to judge him

 **snoozi** : Wonu

 **WONhae manhi** : ye  
**WONhae manhi** : also _wonu?_

 **snoozi** : The "woo" implies happiness  
**snoozi** : However, you aren't happy right now.

 **jerry** : wen is he evr happy

 **hoeshi** : when hes bitin one of us

 **snoozi** : Your biting kink is out of hand

 **jerry** : KEEP IT IN THE B ROOM W MINGYU  
**jerry** : i still hav a bite mark on my arm  
**jerry** : hao thot it was a hickey  
**jerry** : it wasnt a complete turn off tho

 **hoeshi** : i dont wanna kinkshame one of my bright dongsaengs :(

 **WONhae manhi** : i would

 **snoozi** : Wait Wonu  
**snoozi** : My previous question  
**snoozi** : Why not just ask Mingyu?

 **WONhae manhi** : nah  
**WONhae manhi** : hes on a high rn

 **hoeshi** :

   
**hoeshi** : mingyus **high?**

 **WONhae manhi** : NO sweet fuck u think low of your youngers  
**WONhae manhi** : hes just really happy  
**WONhae manhi** : so much job opportunities u know?

 **snoozi** : The Thailand sitcom, yeah.  
**snoozi** : I'm proud.

 **jerry** : how does that make u feel won?

 **WONhae manhi** : huh

 **jerry** : mingyu goin off places  
**jerry** : gettin that fame game on

 **WONhae manhi** : proud ofc  
**WONhae manhi** : hes achieving so much  
**WONhae manhi** : and doing so much for our group

 **hoeshi** : yeah  
**hoeshi** : wat a lad

 **jerry** : is that all?

 **snoozi** : Jun, what are you trying to accomplish?

 **jerry** : _u will see uji_

 **WONhae manhi** : i feel buoyant  
**WONhae manhi** : fortunate to have him in my life  
**WONhae** **manhi** : sure it gets sort of lonely when he has to practice acting and such  
**WONhae manhi** : but its all for the best

 **hoeshi** : o

 **snoozi** : I'm sorry for doubting you Jun

 **jerry** : np wooze  
**jerry** : did u feel bad b4 u spoke to mingyu last?

 **WONhae manhi** : not really  
**WONhae manhi** : i was just tired from writing lyrics

 **hoeshi** : i understandy

 **snoozi** : How did you feel _after_  talking to Mingyu?

 **WONhae manhi** : uhhhh  
**WONhae manhi** : sort of melancholy i guess  
**WONhae manhi** : he didnt say anything to upset me tho

 **hoeshi** : u sure?

 **WONhae manhi** : certain

 **jerry** : wat u discuss then

 **snoozi** : If it's not PG13 then don't bother

 **WONhae manhi** : not much tbh  
**WONhae manhi** : just abt lyrics and what the others have written  
**WONhae manhi** : hansol and his deep lyrics as usual

 **snoozi** : Too deep

 **jerry** : thats all u spoke bout?

 **WONhae manhi** : i mean  
**WONhae manhi** : he mentioned the thai sitcom  
**WONhae manhi** : and how excited he is for it  
**WONhae manhi** : saying how he might be able to go to other countries if this works out

 **snoozi** : Oh.

 **WONhae** **manhi** : thats really it

 **hoeshi** : wonwon

 **WONhae manhi** : dont call me that  
**WONhae manhi** : ever again

 **hoeshi** : :''(  
**hoeshi** : i think this is to do w mingyus actin career

 **WONhae manhi** : what?

 **snoozi** : It's quite  **clearly**  about his acting career  
**snoozi** : Namely, Mingyu going abroad to do TV shows.

 **jerry** : won my dude my bro  
**jerry** : mingyus off doin stuff  
**jerry** : but its not like hes abandonin u  
**jerry** : he thinks bout u alot

 **hoeshi** : yh  
**hoeshi** : he wont just forgetti u

 **WONhae manhi** : i know that  
**WONhae manhi** : its just

 **snoozi** : Just...?

 **WONhae** **manhi** : k  
**WONhae manhi** : im going to tell u all a secret  
**WONhae manhi** : that i cba to tell the others

 **jerry** : go ahead lay it on me

 **snoozi** : We'll keep it  
**snoozi** : Not like I tell you all everything anyway.

 **hoeshi** : hoonies a secret brave girls stan

 **snoozi** : Fuck off  
**snoozi** : Rollin' is the biggest bop of 2017  
**snoozi** : This is non negotiable.

 **WONhae manhi** : ill tell u then  
**WONhae manhi** : when i was a trainee  
**WONhae manhi** : well actually even before that  
**WONhae manhi** : i dated a girl ages ago  
**WONhae manhi** : a park something...

 **jerry** : all parks are cursed

 **snoozi** : Park Bom?

 **WONhae manhi** : park boram?

 **hoeshi** : u lov park jimin?  
**hoeshi** : both bts and 15&

 **jerry** : i said waat i said hoe

 **WONhae manhi** : lmao  
**WONhae manhi** : anyways,,,  
**WONhae manhi** : we dated for a bit when we were like 13  
**WONhae manhi** : she got tired of me tho

 **snoozi** : Tired of you?

 **WONhae manhi** : like  
**WONhae manhi** : she broke it off for another boy in our class  
**WONhae manhi** : she only wanted something new, u know?

 **hoeshi** : o  
**hoeshi** : thats brutal

 **WONhae manhi** : she did it really brutally as well  
**WONhae manhi** : i became a trainee shortly after anyway  
**WONhae** **manhi** : and went into high school

 **snoozi** : Fun times

 **jerry** : rember wen jihoons high school phoned in the dorm  
**jerry** : bc he fell aslep whilst doin cross country

 **WONhae manhi** : SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG WAS SO DISAPPOINTED  
**WONhae manhi** : and yet... proud

 **snoozi** : I can sleep anywhere  
**snoozi** : Just a personal talent of mine

 **hoeshi** : wat happen in high skl?

 **WONhae manhi** : my sexuality crisis?

 **jerry** : OH

 **snoozi** : Ah, memories.

 **WONhae manhi** : me and this rlly cute boy began experimenting  
**WONhae manhi** : we dated for a bit as well

 **snoozi** : Wait  
**snoozi** : Is that the one boy you used to walk back with

 **WONhae manhi** : ye  
**WONhae manhi** : forgot me and u would cross roads occasionally

 **hoeshi** : destined to meet  
**hoeshi** : like kimi no na wa

 **WONhae manhi** : this boy  
**WONhae manhi** : we went out for a while  
**WONhae manhi** : he went away to busan for a bit in the holidays  
**WONhae manhi** : when he came back he broke up w me quick  
**WONhae manhi** : like quicker than seungkwan when he disses jeonghan hyung

 **jerry** : thats fckin usain bolt speed man

 **snoozi** : Did he give a reason?

 **WONhae** **manhi** : turns out in busan he met another boy  
**WONhae manhi** : someone better than me  
**WONhae manhi** : he gave the same excuse of getting tired of me tho  
**WONhae manhi** : hurt a tad

 **hoeshi** : sorry won  
**hoeshi** : u aint deserve that

 **WONhae manhi** : thank  
**WONhae manhi** : im just scared mingyu will be the same

 **snoozi** : You've technically been together for over 3 years now though?

 **jerry** : 3 years he had no clu lmao

 **WONhae manhi** : ik that  
**WONhae manhi** : but what if he finds someone knew abroad?  
**WONhae manhi** : someone better than me  
**WONhae manhi** : i dont want him to leave me

 **snoozi** : Hey  
**snoozi** : He wouldn't.

 **hoeshi** : defo wouldnt  
**hoeshi** : he loves u

 **jerry** : shocker

 **WONhae manhi** : but what if he stops?  
**WONhae** **manhi** : ughhHHHHHHH

 **jerry** : i honestly didnt thinke ud be insecure abt that

 **WONhae manhi** : idk

 **snoozi** : Have you told Mingyu about any of this?

 **WONhae manhi** : lolno

 **hoeshi** : w88 why not

 **WONhae** **manhi** : what if he sees me as weak?  
**WONhae manhi** : i dont want that

 **hoeshi** :

 

 **snoozi** : Where is your sympathy

 **jerry** : tbh  
**jerry** : this doesnt make u weak  
**jerry** : far from it

 **WONhae manhi** : how?

 **jerry** : i mean  
**jerry** : u open up to us rite?  
**jerry** : thats p brave

 **snoozi** : Very brave.

 **jerry** : if u can open up to _us_  
**jerry** : wat stop u from openin up to mingyu?  
**jerry** : germboi nvr judges ppl

 **hoeshi** : tru actually

 **WONhae manhi** : u sure?

 **jerry** : certain  
**jerry** : hell understandy

 **WONhae** **manhi** :  
**WONhae manhi** : i feel settled kinda  
**WONhae manhi** : ill go and find him  
**WONhae manhi** : thanks guys

 **hoeshi** : who knew jun could b moral support

 **snoozi** : Him wiping my tears away in our first win speaks volumes, I guess

 **jerry** : im a deep man  
**jerry** : if i could id write a book  
**jerry** : except my korean skills lack

 **WONhae manhi** : lmao we know

 **jerry** : :(

 **WONhae manhi** : honestly tho  
**WONhae manhi** : thanks

 **jerry** : :)

 **WONhae manhi** : im off to talk to mingyu then

 **snoozi** : Bring a tissue box.

 **jerry** : tbt the hair sneeze

 **hoeshi** :

 

 **WONhae manhi** : will do

**

_hansolo to: kyla messi. - 12:05am._

**hansolo** : hey hey  
**hansolo** : you ok?

 **kyla messi** : i'm fine!  
**kyla messi** : why do you ask

 **hansolo** : i found your tumblr

 **kyla messi** :  
**kyla messi** : ok

 **hansolo** : you reblogged a pretty morbid meme  
**hansolo** : why

 **kyla messi** : you know  
**kyla messi** : just achieving that #relatable teen life  
**kyla messi** : don't you do that?

 **hansolo** : memes on how much i want to die stay on twitter  
**hansolo** : i am nothing but positive on tumblr

 **kyla messi** : wow  
**kyla messi** : you're weird.

 **hansolo** : well  
**hansolo** : in case you haven't noticed, i'm a weirdo  
**hansolo** : i'm weird  
**hansolo** : i don't fit in and i don't _want_  to fit in  
**hansolo** :

   
**hansolo** : have you ever seen me without a stupid headband on? that's weird

 **kyla messi** : you stress me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll try my hardest!
> 
> since the last chapter is hopefully(?) longer, the next update will take longer T-T i'm sorry


	49. back at it again with the cruggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siyeon introduces cruggs to the people, jeonghan interrogates his members and the meanie ship goes on strong
> 
> also, always make sure you're texting the right chat before you sext.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i hope this chapter is ok, tried to keep it lighter. 
> 
> there's only 1 chapter left ; - ; though, it's the length of like 3 chapters so i know i'm gonna hate myself when i'm editing it

_the real OJie to: nana. - 2:50am._

**the real OJie** : sweetie

**nana** : Oh, Jieqiong.  
**nana** : You're still up?

**the real OJie** : yeah  
**the real OJie** : just thinkin abt u today  
**the real OJie** : the pitch

**nana** : Was it bad?  
**nana** : Minkyung keeps telling me it was fine, but her opinions waver.

**the real OJie** : u did well  
**the real OJie** : u pitched and aimed...  
**the real OJie** : at my heart <3

**nana** : Jie...

**the real OJie** : wats that i hear?  
**the real OJie** : a homerun?!?!?

**nana** : Jieeee

**the real** **OJie** : breaking news! im nayoung has aimed and hit me in the heart  
**the real OJie** : now im eternally hers!

**nana** : You're so cheesey.

**the real OJie** : says the one who just called me jieeee

**nana** : Ah.  
**nana** : I hoped you wouldn't see that.

**the real OJie** : nothin goes unnoticed by me sweetie  
**the real OJie** : sorta hot

**nana** : It isn't that hot though, is it?  
**nana** : I can put on the air conditioning, if Eunwoo allows it.

**the real OJie** : not that kinda hot BAKA

**nana** : Oh?  
**nana** : Oh.

**the real** **OJie** : permission 4 cuddles?

**nana** : Permission granted.  
**nana** : Urgently, please.

**the real** **OJie** : unnie beggin  
**the real OJie** : who wouldve seen the day?

**nana** : Jieqiong, just hurry.  
**nana** : I also don't have a begging kink, if that's a thing.  
**nana** : Before you go ahead and tell everyone.

**the real OJie** : i wouldnt tell a soul >:0  
**the real OJie** : i mean doyeon, maybe

**nana** : Just come and cuddle me, Kyulkyungie.

**the real OJie** :

   
**the real OJie** : im on my way

**

_WONhae manhi to: mingyolo. - 9:00am._

**WONhae manhi** : hey gyu

**mingyolo** : hey!  
**mingyolo** : you didn't sleep next to me last night :(

**WONhae manhi** : ik  
**WONhae manhi** : sorry  
**WONhae manhi** : tbh i had an existential crisis in the bathtub last night + fell asleep

**mingyolo** : how...

**WONhae manhi** : i wish i knew  
**WONhae manhi** : chan woke me up w pure disappointment in his eyes

**mingyolo** : i missed you D:

**WONhae manhi** : u did?

**mingyolo** : well yeah  
**mingyolo** : duh  
**mingyolo** : why wouldn't i miss you???

**WONhae manhi** : aH  
**WONhae manhi** : I REMEMBER WHAT MY EXISTENTIAL CRISIS WAS ABOUT

**mingyolo** : oh?

**WONhae manhi** : GYU  
**WONhae manhi** : gyu *

**mingyolo** : i'm slightly scared  
**mingyolo** : but yes?

**WONhae manhi** : can u come w me to the company building  
**WONhae manhi** : we have to go there anyway but i wanna talk to u

**mingyolo** : everyone else is going at half past tho  
**mingyolo** : why not wait for them?

**WONhae** **manhi** : i dont think u understand  
**WONhae manhi** : i want to talk to u  
**WONhae manhi** : abt something ive been worried abt recently

**mingyolo** : oh, you should've opened with that!  
**mingyolo** : i'll go get changed  
**mingyolo** : you haven't been worried about whatever it is for a while have you?  
**mingyolo** : i feel like i should've noticed

**WONhae manhi** : nononooo  
**WONhae manhi** : its a new worry kinda  
**WONhae manhi** : not ur fault tho  
**WONhae manhi** : idk

**mingyolo** : what are you saying?

**WONhae manhi** : idk man  
**WONhae manhi** : confrontation and openin up is a shitstorm

**mingyolo** : i'm ready!  
**mingyolo** : you can always open up to me  
**mingyolo** : anyway you'd like ;)

**WONhae manhi** : its only 9am AAAAAAA

**mingyolo** : oho  
**mingyolo** : srsly though i mean it

**WONhae manhi** : yeah

**mingyolo** : ok let's go! :D

**

_water bear acceptance. - 12:44pm._

**swaggy baggy** : guys stop EVERYTHING you're doing

**jerry** : im in the middle of makin a bop?

**hoeshi** : ur literally on the floor infront of me tryin to do the worm

**jerry** : _exactly_

**kinkyung** : what has my precious "listening to oh my girl" time been stopped for

**swaggy baggy** : a new discovery

**thumbbae** : siyeon stepp back in line w ur stupid discoveries

**swaggy baggy** : i will step back in line  
**swaggy baggy** : with **THESE**  
**swaggy baggy** :

 

**shookmin** : 

**jerry** : DONT DEFILE MY MEME FOR THIS SHIT

**kyla messi** : are those uggs?

**hoeshi** : but theyre crocs?

**swaggy baggy** : they're called **cruggs**

**kinkyung** : fucking disgusting.  
**kinkyung** : i have never felt so sick to my stomach

**swaggy baggy** : 

  
**swaggy baggy** : 

**kyla messi** : WHY ARE YOU SENDING MORE

**swaggy baggy** : you all must know of my pain

**hoeshi** : wat did we ever do to u siyeon?  
**hoeshi** : wat torment did we blast upon u for this shit

**swaggy baggy** : the xiyeon jokes  
**swaggy baggy** : revenge if you will

**kyla messi** : unnie i'm sorry  
**kyla messi** : never again, we swear

**swaggy baggy** : 

**soft coups** : this makes me uncomfy  
**soft coups** : really uncomfy

**kinkyung** : i hate whoever make them  
**kinkyung** : i don't care who it may be

**hoeshi** : wat if it was yebin?

**kinkyung** : i'd break up in a heartbeat.

**hoeshi** : the only good choice

**swaggy baggy** : minkyung unnie = lawful evil

**shookmin** : you know  
**shookmin** : the fact someone had to think of that idea hurts me  
**shookmin** : + them having to explain their idea in a meeting AND be given the all clear

**kyla messi** : horrifying...

**soft coups** : truly

**swaggy baggy** :

   
**swaggy baggy** : it gets worse

**jerry** : damn

**swaggy baggy** : i want them tho

**yebean** : damn siyeon  
**yebean** : back at it again with the cruggs!

**hoeshi** :

 

**shookmin** : yebin, i trusted you

**kinkyung** : divorce is coming your way yebin

**yebean** : :(

_[soft coups changed yebean's name to "yeBIN"]_

**yeBIN** : DAD

**swaggy baggy** : you got owned by dad  
**swaggy baggy** : your poor girl :)

**yeBIN** : im scare  
**yeBIN** : and repent

**shookmin** : please do repent

**kyla messi** : people usually praise choreo done in high heels  
**kyla messi** : would they praise choreo in cruggs?

**jerry** : brave girls rollin in cruggs

**kinkyung** : chewing gum with cruggs instead of hoverboards

**shookmin** : miniskirt in cruggs?

**kinkyung** : EVERY SNSD SONG IN CRUGGS

**kyla messi** : forget i brought it up  
**kyla messi** : terrifying mental image

**swaggy baggy** : our next promo in cruggs

**hoeshi** : roll up to the MAMA awards  
**hoeshi** :

   
**hoeshi** : other idols are fascinated

**soft coups** : sehun from exo already has u blocked  
**soft coups** : why do u want the other idols to hate you back

**kyla messi** : why'd he block you?

**hoeshi** : no reason

**shookmin** : didn't you say he looked thicc in kokobop?  
**shookmin** : and then he blocked you for slander

**hoeshi** : **I SAID NO REASON**

**kyla messi** : the next fanwar > exo and seventeen now

**shookmin** : i'll tell jungkook he and the boys can chill

**kinkyung** : to war with monsta x they go

**soft coups** : only we can fight monsta x  
**soft coups** : well beat them  
**soft coups** : with affection  
**soft coups** : because i love them

**swaggy baggy** : enough to wear cruggs in front of them?

**soft coups** : no amount of love could make me do that

**jerry** : 

  
**jerry** : help

**thumbbae** : what are THOSE

**yeBIN** : b a d

**soft coups** : worst

**kinkyung** : can we ban the topic of cruggs from the chat

**shookmin** : yes, please

**swaggy baggy** : :(

**soft coups** : cruggs are cursed from now on  
**soft coups** : thank you

**kyla messi** : i'll inform nayoung unnie :D

**jerry** :  
**jerry** : high heeled cruggs  
**jerry** : do they exist?

**kinkyung** : FUCK OFF.

**

_yeBIN to: kinkyung. - 2:24pm._

**yeBIN** : heyaa babs

**kinkyung** : hey

**yeBIN** : ur nails look perf?  
**yeBIN** : u look so good in red aaah

**kinkyung** : really?  
**kinkyung** : thanks  
**kinkyung** : yewon did them for me

**yeBIN** : her future career  
**yeBIN** : a nail artest

**kinkyung** : i should do yours one day

**yeBIN** : ooo u should  
**yeBIN** : tho im messy

**kinkyung** : you'd look good anyway  
**kinkyung** : even if you get the nail polish everywhere

**yeBIN** : tbh u hast seen me in makeup  
**yeBIN** : speaks volumes

**kinkyung** : you look fine in make up  
**kinkyung** : though you honestly look amazing to me whatever  
**kinkyung** : like a whole goddess

**yeBIN** : unnie

**kinkyung** : ya

**yeBIN** :

 

**kinkyung** : you imbecile

**yeBIN** : im sorry  
**yeBIN** : ill be smart

**kinkyung** : you'd be weird if you were smart

**yeBIN** :

   
**yeBIN** : im v smart

**kinkyung** : you better start running!

**yeBIN** :

**kinkyung** : i...

**

_say the name seventeen YE (13) - 4:20pm._

**sinnamon roll** : my children

**jejuboi** : its the weed time!!!!

**sinnamon roll** : wat

**minghaody** : 420!!!!!!!!  
**minghaody** : _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**hansolo** : 420?  
**hansolo** : THAT'S THE **WEED NUMBER**  
**hansolo** : **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**jejuboi** : AAAAA

**jerry** : IS IT TOO LAT FOR A SNOOP GIF?

**hansolo** : SNOOP AWAY HYUNG

**jerry** : 

**sinnamon roll** : C H I L D R E N

**snoozi** : It's 4:21 now

**jerry** : weed wat weed

**jejuboi** : hi momma  
**jejuboi** : what does u need

**sinnamon roll** : just been thinkin

**snoozi** : Not the best start to a sentence

**channie** : what have you been thinking about?

**sinnamon roll** : the channel+ chat

**jisoos take the wheel** : ooh  
**jisoos take the wheel** : is this about hansol's stupid typos?

**hansolo** : ok hi fuck off  
**hansolo** : typos are natural

**snoozi** : Soonyoung's entire typing method is typos

**hoeshi** : wat u mean??????

**snoozi** : I rest my case.

**sinnamon roll** : its not bout that  
**sinnamon roll** : ages ago  
**sinnamon roll** : one of u disrespectful shitstains posted  
**sinnamon roll** : "yoon jeonghan is a fool"  
**sinnamon roll** : which one of u was it huh?

**hoeshi** : wasnt that agess agoo?

**sinnamon roll** : no one evr told me who it was  
**sinnamon roll** : i wanna kno now

**jisoos take the wheel** : i don't wanna know

**jerry** : ANYTHIN ABT IT I DONT WANNA KNO

**jejuboi** : _NOW THAT I KNO IT_  
**jejuboi** : _WAT I DIDNT NOTICE_

**jerry** : **_IM SAYIN BYE BYE SEE U ALL AGAIN_**

**soft coups** : whats going on

**sinnamon roll** : cheollie glad u could make it

**soft coups** : ???  
**soft coups** : i scrolled up  
**soft coups** : is it that big a deal?

**sinnamon roll** : 

  
**sinnamon roll** : Is It tHaT biG a dEal

**WONhae manhi** : walked right into that one

**jisoos take the wheel** : i doubt whoever posted it meant it

**snoozi** : Hyung  
**snoozi** : Don't lie to yourself

**jisoos take the wheel** : i'm trying to be supportive jihoon  
**jisoos take the wheel** : take notes

**shookmin** : the tension

**jejuboi** : shouldve taken him for gopchang :(

**snoozi** : I honestly feel bad about it  
**snoozi** : You didn't have to expose me on TV like that

**soft coups** : soonyoung was the exposed one

**hoeshi** : MINGHAO IM SORRYYYYYY

**minghaody** : you're sorry you got caught, **imma** :-)

**jisoos take the wheel** : disfuctional family goals

**hansolo** : are we gonna find out who posted that about jeonghan hyung tho  
**hansolo** : bc i'm actually curious

**shookmin** : who has it out for jeonghan hyung?

**sinnamon roll** : all of u?

**WONhae manhi** : hes self aware at least

**soft coups** : it called jeonghan a fool  
**soft coups** : wouldnt the likely sus be seokmin?

**shookmin** : why me?!?!

**snoozi** : Because you're Jeonghan's ‘fool’  
**snoozi** : Perhaps you had enough

**jejuboi** : seokminnie :o  
**jejuboi** : is it true??

**hoeshi** : i had ur back seokmin!  
**hoeshi** : ive been rootin for u since u came outta the womb!!!  
**hoeshi** : and u do _this_!

**jerry** : since he came out the womb?

**minghaody** : straight outta the womb

**snoozi** : I want to unread that text  
**snoozi** : This feeling, unfortunately, isn't new for me.

**shookmin** : it wasn't me!  
**shookmin** : i love being jeonghan hyung's fool ;D

**sinnamon roll** : SEOKMIN  
**sinnamon roll** : WHOS FOOL R U?

**shookmin** : jeonghan hyung's fool!

**soft coups** : thats seokmin off the list then

**WONhae manhi** : gg

**minghaody** : mingyu hasn't come to the chat at all  
**minghaody** : sus???

**hansolo** : oh  
**hansolo** : he's dead

**minghaody** : oh, ok

**snoozi** : Moving on

**jisoos take the wheel** : we aren't questioning that?

**hansolo** : he's lying beside me like, half dead  
**hansolo** : astro's eunwoo hyung and him were on the phone for ages srsly

**jejuboi** : (　･ิω･ิ)

**WONhae** **manhi** : :(

**jejuboi** : (　･ิω･ิ) retracted  
**jejuboi** : sorry hyung

**WONhae manhi** : u are forgiven kwan

**hansolo** : hyung says he has no issue with jeonghan hyung  
**hansolo** : plus he has too much love to be mean

**soft coups** : mingyu is a big puppy

**sinnamon roll** : tru  
**sinnamon roll** : i beleaf him then

**jisoos take the wheel** : i assure you it wasn't me  
**jisoos take the wheel** : channel+ is exhausting sometimes  
**jisoos take the wheel** : so i don't use it as much

**sinnamon** **roll** : i didnt suspect u in the first place  
**sinnamon roll** : seungcheol? maybe

**shookmin** : is this about the brownies?

**soft coups** : its ALWAYS about the MOTHERFUCKING BROWNIES W YOU

**sinnamon roll** : U DIDNT EVEN TRY TO SPARE MY FEELINGS THO  
**sinnamon roll** : STR8 UP "THESE R SHIT BABE"

**WONhae manhi** : I REMEMBER THAT

**hoeshi** : jeonghan hyung lookt so hurt  
**hoeshi** : the brownies were bad tho :/

**jejuboi** : so scoups is the main perp?

**soft coups** : why would i do it?  
**soft coups** : sure he _is_  a fool  
**soft coups** : but i gotta maintain face  
**soft coups** : insulting you all publically isnt my style

**hansolo** : you do it in private instead

**soft coups** : i rarely insult any of you  
**soft coups** : compared to others

**jejuboi** : honestly? thats tru

**jisoos take the wheel** : cheol is innocent then :D

**sinnamon roll** : hmmm

**minghaody** : what about jihoon hyung?

**snoozi** : Sweetie  
**snoozi** : I don't insult people anonymously  
**snoozi** : If I diss you, you better **know**  it was me who said it

**soft coups** : he got a point

**snoozi** : Jeonghan hyung , you're a fucking fool

**sinnamon roll** :  
**sinnamon roll** : uve been cleared from suspicion

**snoozi** : Thanks  
**snoozi** : You're a good hyung.

**sinnamon roll** : ur a mean dongsaeng...

**jerry** : goin by that logic tho  
**jerry** : thatd clear seungkwan and minghao  
**jerry** : god knos how open they r

**jejuboi** : if i aint like u, ur gonna kno  
**jejuboi** : saves me more time to _LOVE AND SUPPORT_ those i like

**jisoos take the wheel** : that's sweet  
**jisoos take the wheel** : i think.

**WONhae manhi** : hao and kwan are inno  
**WONhae manhi** : i love hyung too much to be meaneth

**sinnamon roll** : wonwoo is v nice

**hoeshi** : he told me i look like chicken little yesterday???

**shookmin** : lmao

**hansolo** :  
**hansolo** : i mean...

**hoeshi** : STFU

**hansolo** : I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU ASS

**WONhae manhi** : i dont insult the hyungs :(  
**WONhae manhi** : _as much_

**sinnamon** **roll** : i trust u

**soft coups** : you actually trust him

**sinnamon roll** : i feel like hed use a diff word than fool

**WONhae manhi** : obtuse, moronic, imbecile, dim-witted, vapid, doltish...

**snoozi** : Jesus...

**jisoos take the wheel** : wonwoo chill  
**jisoos take the wheel** : i guess that clears him?

**sinnamon roll** : but who then  
**sinnamon roll** : hansol respects me

**hansolo** : you damn right i do

**minghaody** : wait.

**snoozi** : We're waiting.

**minghaody** : anyone else notice  
**minghaody** : chan hasn't come back since the accusation was made

**jerry** : OH

**hoeshi** :

 

**jejuboi** : chan??  
**jejuboi** : ur bein brought to trial

**soft coups** : hes actually gone omg  
**soft coups** : you shouldnt have kept calling him your baby

**sinnamon roll** : he is my baby tho????

**shookmin** : snort

**minghaody** : chan?  
**minghaody** : we just wanna question you

_[channie has left the chat]_

**snoozi** : Oh my GOD

**WONhae manhi** : LAW EVASION

**jisoos take the wheel** : in hindsight, i feel like this was the obvious choice.

**

_[sinnamon roll added channie to the chat]_

**sinnamon roll** : chan my son  
**sinnamon roll** : just wanna talk

**channie** : hyung i love you

**sinnamon roll** : just wanna say sorry  
**sinnamon roll** : for bein a bad mom  
**sinnamon roll** : if u find it in ur youthful heart to _FORGIVE_

**channie** : i said i loved you, didn't i?

**hansolo** : holy shit

**hoeshi** : this is how he was too pme on my bday :(  
**hoeshi** : feel teh pain

**

_[mingyolo changed the chat name to "hey mama"]_

**mingyolo** : yes i do the cooking  
**mingyolo** : yes, i do the cleaning

**the real** **OJie** : lmao qué

**shookmin** : we love you mingchef

**mingyolo** : love won't make these noodles cook any faster tyvm

**shookmin** : well i tried

**thumbbae** : i s2g  
**thumbbae** : the lyrics aftr that part

**the real OJie** : plus i keep the na-na real sweet for ur eatin

**shookmin** : nana?  
**shookmin** : like... nayoung noona?

**mingyolo** : n O

**the real OJie** : its a yes from me

**thumbbae** : ur sick, unnie

**the real OJie** :

   
**the real OJie** : followin my idol

**mingyolo** : i feel attacked

**shookmin** : i still don't understand why you'd eat nana...  
**shookmin** : i'm gonna search naver for the answer

**thumbbae** : im leavin before nayoung unnie shows up and sees this

**mingyolo** : au revoir

**the real OJie** : yεεt

**

**shookmin** : nicki minaj sunbaenim  
**shookmin** : why would she...

**jejuboi** : u ok?

**shookmin** : nana...

_[nana changed their name to "mother hen"]_

**mother hen** : To avoid confusion.  
**mother hen** : And any talk of this again.

**shookmin** : thank you :(

**

_mingyolo to: WONhae manhi. - 7:13pm._

**mingyolo** : this just in  
**mingyolo** : i won't ditch you for someone in thailand  
**mingyolo** : or anywhere for that matter

**WONhae manhi** : oh right  
**WONhae manhi** : forgot i told u

**mingyolo** : you did  
**mingyolo** : i'm happy you opened up :D  
**mingyolo** : your past loves made stupid choices though  
**mingyolo** : i think you're the best there is!

**WONhae manhi** : im rlly not lmao

**mingyolo** : maybe not in your eyes  
**mingyolo** : but to me, i think you're the best for me  
**mingyolo** : we balance each other out  
**mingyolo** : it's not like i'd forget all of that and find someone else

**WONhae manhi** : u sure tho?  
**WONhae manhi** : sorry maybe im being too weird now

**mingyolo** :  
**mingyolo** : wonwoo  
**mingyolo** : i'm not  
**mingyolo** : i'm not gonna judge you for being insecure...  
**mingyolo** : if that's what you think  
**mingyolo** : i wouldn't judge anyone for that

**WONhae manhi** : ik

**mingyolo** : i thought you knew me better than that

**WONhae manhi** : i dont think ur like that  
**WONhae manhi** : i just worry  
**WONhae manhi** : that this is stupid  
**WONhae manhi** : my worries

**mingyolo** : they aren't though  
**mingyolo** : i know i won't be able to convince you straight away  
**mingyolo** : but i really won't ditch you for "something new"  
**mingyolo** : that's not a normal thing to do?

**WONhae** **manhi** : i guess

**mingyolo** : :(  
**mingyolo** : how do i get you to listen to me

**WONhae manhi** : i am listening?

**mingyolo** : but you're _not_  
**mingyolo** : you aren't believing me  
**mingyolo** : hmmmmmmmm

**WONhae manhi** : uh

**mingyolo** : hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**WONhae manhi** : gyu

**mingyolo** : ey  
**mingyolo** : where are you

**WONhae manhi** : the living room...?  
**WONhae manhi** : why

**mingyolo** : i want to be beside you  
**mingyolo** : that sounds cheesey actually

**WONhae manhi** : huh

**mingyolo** : just  
**mingyolo** : i'll do small things  
**mingyolo** : to help you remember that i do love you  
**mingyolo** : and that i will stick by you  
**mingyolo** : though... it sort of feels weird to know you've been keeping this to yourself for over 3 years

**WONhae manhi** : yeah... sorry

**mingyolo** : don't be sorry :P  
**mingyolo** : i'm coming now ~

**WONhae manhi** : o..k?  
**WONhae manhi** : i feel stupid

**mingyolo** : that's because you are :D

**WONhae manhi** : thanks gyu

**mingyolo** : stupid for thinking i'd ever leave you  
**mingyolo** : even though you're _you_  
**mingyolo** : :)

**WONhae** **manhi** : not sure how to respond to that

**mingyolo** : i'm here  
**mingyolo** : hold my hand?

**WONhae** **manhi** : ok...  
**WONhae manhi** : ur huge ass yaoi hand

**mingyolo** : sH  
**mingyolo** : that's mean!

**WONhae manhi** : lol  
**WONhae manhi** : ur hands warm

**mingyolo** : :D  
**mingyolo** : so this is good?

**WONhae manhi** : this is nice.

**mingyolo** : good

**WONhae manhi** : idk what ur trying to achieve still

**mingyolo** : don't worry about it  
**mingyolo** : let's just stay like this.

**

_sowonk to: soft coups. - 9:26pm._

**sowonk** : Hello Seungcheol

**soft coups** : hey sowon  
**soft coups** : how are you?

**sowonk** : I'm doing well thank you  
**sowonk** : How about you

**soft coups** : im doing fine thanks  
**soft** **coups** : whats up?

**sowonk** : I just wanted to ask about the Yuna and Seokmin issues  
**sowonk** : Apparently they have broken up

**soft** **coups** : thats what i got told too  
**soft coups** : seokmin doesnt seem to be upset about it

**sowonk** : I think they handled it well  
**sowonk** : Yuna is a bit saddened but other than that I think its fine

**soft coups** : theyre still friends i think(?)

**sowonk** : They are  
**sowonk** : I believe theyre still in that group chat together

**soft coups** : the 97 line one?

**sowonk** : That is the one

**soft coups** : pretty sure they still talk there  
**soft coups** : i dont ever ask about it tho

**sowonk** : The chat

**soft** **coups** : yeah  
**soft coups** : it concerns me

**sowonk** : Is it Bambam

**soft coups** : i love him, but yes  
**soft coups** : i trust jaehyun to overlook them

**sowonk** : I feel like that is not the best choice  
**sowonk** : Eunha concerns me equally  
**sowonk** : But I am used to it now

**soft coups** : i understand  
**soft coups** : if seokmin says anything more about yuna/it goes bad then ill tell you

**sowonk** : Same here  
**sowonk** : Goodbye

**soft coups** : sayonara

**

_nayoung and her 9 chicks (10) - 1:03am._

**eunbubu** : hei

**queen kang** : hey bb  
**queen kang** : im so hot rn  
**queen kang** : wish u were here  
**queen kang** : hhhhhh

**eunbubu** : uh kyungwonnie

**queen kang** : mhm

**eunbubu** : ...wrong c hat

**swaggy baggy** : what in tarnation...

**yehana banana** : the weather isn't that hot unnie  
**yehana banana** : maybe you're ill?

**kinkyung** : she's _definitely_  sick yewon  
**kinkyung** : sick in the fucking head

**eunbubu** : I PLAYD NO PART IN DIS

**swaggy baggy** : YOU AREN'T ESCAPING THIS HOE

**yeBIN** : wassup  
**yeBIN** :  
**yeBIN** : k y u n g w o n

**queen kang** : dnot look at mi

**the real OJie** : she was bout to get it

**swaggy baggy** : too bad she posted in the wrong chat

**thumbbae** : YOU POSTED IN THE WRONG CHAT

**swaggy baggy** :

 

**eunbubu** : i wanna b swallowed up by a hole rn

**the real OJie** : the alternative to bein swallowed by kyungwon unnie?

**kyla messi** : what the hell have i come back online to

**thumbbae** : KYLA DONT SCROLL UP

**kyla messi** :  
**kyla messi** : too late... :<

**yehana banana** : i'm confused :D

**kinkyung** : for the sake of all things holy  
**kinkyung** : please say confused

**mother hen** : Kyungwon.

**queen kang** : goodbye

**mother hen** : Eunwoo.

**eunbubu** : unnie i dideth **nothin**  
**eunbubu** : pls forgive

**mother hen** : Please keep your desires under wraps.  
**mother hen** : I'd rather not see this kind of thing whilst I'm eating.

**kyla messi** : bless you unnie

**yeBIN** : eunwoo was bout to eat

**eunbubu** : huh

**yeBIN** : that **PUSSY**

**kinkyung** : GOODBYE

**yehana banana** : sungyeon  
**yehana banana** : i'm crying, please come here

**thumbbae** : runnin there

**the real OJie** : U MADE YEWON CRY

**queen kang** : SHE MADE _ME_ CRYY

**eunbubu** : IM SOB

**swaggy baggy** : she made me regret ever signing a contract with pledis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! i'll keep trying my best and giving it my all! 
> 
> the next chapter may take longer than 2 days to upload, based on the fact that it'll be a bitch to edit 
> 
> thank you for sticking by the story this long though! there's even a related works, i sobbed


	50. *joshua voice* you trick ass bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst, joy and hello venus appreciation, this is where it comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter summary makes it sound like they all die or smth i'm sorry
> 
> GG to raina getting out the basement and a late hbd to minkyung ~

_nayoung and her 9 chicks (10) - 7:11am._

**mother hen** : Everyone.  
**mother hen** : Please report to the chat immediately.

 **kinkyung** : what is this  
**kinkyung** : a spy mission?

 **thumbbae** : waddup nayoungz

 **mother hen** : I'm not completely mad.  
**mother hen** : I just want to know which one of you posted to our twitter last night.

 **yeBIN** : u mean 2 post pics?

 **mother** **hen** : No.  
**mother hen** : I'm talking about the Ace Attorney post.

 **kyla messi** : i don't know what you mean  
**kyla messi** : but it was probably eunwoo unnie

 **eunbubu** : exCUSE MI?  
**eunbubu** : I DID NOTHIN BICH

 **swaggy baggy** : what happened  
**swaggy baggy** : i've been blocking you all out with kokobop this entire time

 **thumbbae** : u lil shit

 **swaggy baggy** : lil shit who's also the face of the group!  
**swaggy baggy** : come at me again, thumb unnie

 **yehana banana** : ??

 **mother hen** : Someone tweeted out about Ace Attorney on our official twitter at _4am_.

 **yehana banana** : 4am? Σ(ﾟ口ﾟ;)

 **kyla messi** : that's dedication, wow

 **the real OJie** : tbh it could be any of us  
**the real OJie** : we aint got a sleeping schedule

 **mother hen** : How do we move forward from this then?

 **queen kang** : i wanna kno who did it  
**queen kang** : im genuinly impressed

 **eunbubu** : ikr?

 **thumbbae** : i still think its eunwoo unnie  
**thumbbae** : she likes ace attorney

 **kinkyung** :

 

 **eunbubu** : IT NOT MI

 **the real OJie** : the only reason she plays ace attorney is bc she luvs miles edgeworth  
**the real OJie** : leave her alone

 **swaggy baggy** : she likes hot bara men

 **yeBIN** : hawt bara tiddy

 **mother hen** : Can we divert the topic back to the tweet?  
**mother hen** : I don't know what bara is and I don't particularly _want_  to know...

 **the real OJie** : ill teach u

 **kyla messi** : unnie no  
**kyla messi** : unnie bad

 **kinkyung** : lmao get told

 **yehana banana** : the tweets were deleted though, weren't they?

 **queen kang** : yh  
**queen** **kang** : pledis had 2 say we were hackt

 **swaggy baggy** : THAT'S FUCKIN WEAK  
**swaggy baggy** : WHO HACKS TO POST ABOUT ACE ATTORNEY AT 4AM

 **mother hen** : They made an effort, at least?  
**mother hen** : A shoddy effort, but an effort nonetheless.

 **yeBIN** : did any1 actully do it tho

 **kyla messi** : i spend my 4am's trying to sleep so not me  
**kyla messi** : keyword here is trying

 **the real OJie** : not me ;)  
**the real OJie** : i was busy mockin sungyeon for her superwholock phase

 **thumbbae** : LET ME LIVE IT DOWN

 **yehana banana** : it's ok!  
**yehana banana** : i'll love you no matter what dark past you have!

 **thumbbae** : thank yewonnie :D

 **kinkyung** : the fact she called it a dark past lmao

 **thumbbae** : i literally almost went to dashcon  
**thumbbae** : thats how dark it was

 **mother hen** : Oh, Sungyeon...  
**mother hen** : I'm so sorry.

 **thumbbae** : so am i :(

 **queen kang** : im not meant to use the official twitter that much so it aint me  
**queen kang** : evr since me and ceo-nim had our  
**queen kang** : _little talk_

 **kyla messi** : little talk?

 **kinkyung** : ceo-nim had a go at her for posting her dog so much  
**kinkyung** : didn't go too well

 **eunbubu** : lmao y

 **queen** **kang** : "wats the problem with kongie? we alrdy post photos of siyeon and **shes**  a bitch too???"

 **swaggy baggy** : YOU DIDN'T

 **queen kang** : I DID

 **the real OJie** : thats the funniest thing youve said since ive met u

 **queen kang** : thx ;)

 **swaggy baggy** : i didn't post the tweet but now i wish i did  
**swaggy baggy** : i'm bitter

 **eunbubu** : i post more cutr than whomever tweeted so ;(  
**eunbubu** : aegyo or die

 **mother hen** : I doubt it was anyone here then.

 **kyla messi** : you trust in us :D

 **kinkyung** : she literally said she hated us all on vlive

 **yehana banana** : you said you hated eunwoo unnie on that vlive though?

 **kinkyung** : i swore an oath to tell the truth

 **eunbubu** : minkyung unnIEEEE  
**eunbubu** : when did i wrong u

 **kinkyung** : as soon as you introduced yourself to me back as a trainee  
**kinkyung** : "hello ~ i'm jung eunwoo!"  
**kinkyung** : i knew my life was fucking over

 **yeBIN** : get rekt

 **swaggy baggy** : do you think our managers will tell us what happened with the tweet?

 **thumbbae** : maybe?  
**thumbbae** : if nayoung unnie pesters them enough

 **mother hen** : I'm on the case.

 **the real OJie** : u kno  
**the real OJie** : wouldnt it b funny if one of our managers posted it  
**the real OJie** : by mistake

 **kinkyung** : that would be funny  
**kinkyung** : silly managers

 **queen kang** : wat a plot twist

 **the real OJie** : i doubt it was them tho lol

**

 **mother hen** :  
**mother hen** : Well.

 **yeBIN** : jieqiong im soz for evrythin ive evr done to u

 **yehana banana** : jieqiong unnie is a psychic!

 **kyla messi** : what happened?  
**kyla messi** : was busy making toast

 **queen kang** : oo save mi some

 **kyla messi** : will do :P

 **swaggy baggy** : jieqiong unnie was right lmao  
**swaggy baggy** : one of our managers posted the tweet by accident  
**swaggy baggy** : they had to fake a hacking to explain it

 **kinkyung** : unprofessional  
**kinkyung** : but i commend their effort

 **queen kang** : i think we should run the acc

 **thumbbae** : ur only sayin that bc u wanna post pics of ur dog

 **queen kang** : KONGIE IS A GOOD DOGGO  
**queen kang** :

   
**queen kang** : LOOK I LUV

 **eunbubu** : as cute as itz owner

 **queen** **kang** : aaaaaa dokidoki

 **kinkyung** : kyungwon talking about how much she loves pristin > _00:10_  
**kinkyung** : kyungwon talking about how much she loves kongie > _79:25:59_

 **thumbbae** : lmao where is the lie

 **queen kang** : no lies  
**queen kang** : only kongie

 **kyla messi** : why do i feel like kongie's going to replace one of us

 **swaggy baggy** : god do i hope it's you

 **kyla messi** :

   
**kyla messi** : i won't hesitate, bitch

 **mother hen** : **KYLA.**

 **the real OJie** : ONLY SIYEON COULD MAKE HER THIS WAY IM SCREAMIN

**

_boo seungkwan is a bullied species (13) - 9:35am._

**mingyolo** : hey  
**mingyolo** : nice to see you all joining the bongbong family

 **snoozi** : Why doesn't Wonwoo's one have a body?

 **wonwoot** : i didnt think ppl would start making fanart  
**wonwoot** : or start **making**  them

 **minghaody** : he was a fool

 **junhwihwi** : wat else is new

 **wonwoot** :

 

 **soft coups** : are we all gonna be asked to draw one  
**soft coups** : because this actually sounds fun

 **jejuboi** : ppl  
**jejuboi** : pls do urs with a body  
**jejuboi** : dont be a wonwoo hyung

 **shookmin** : **no one wants to be a wonwoo hyung**

 **sinnamon roll** : didnt hansol do his without a carat

 **jejuboi** : the eyes on his scare me

 **dancing queen** : leave my child alone?

 **snoozi** : Who the fuck

 **dancing queen** : this is hansol  
**dancing queen** : duh

 **junhwihwi** : why r u the dancing quen?

 **dancing queen** : you know  
**dancing queen** : the dancing queen  
**dancing queen** : young and sweet

 **minghaody** : **ONLY SEVENTEEN**

 **dancing queen** : THIS HYUNG GETS IT

 **jejuboi** : babe u arent seventeen anymore

 **dancing queen** : no  
**dancing queen** : i'm always 17

 **snoozi** : He has a point.

 **soft coups** : why does ur bong bong look so off

 **dancing queen** : they look fine  
**dancing queen** : dad please :(

 **mingyolo** : hansol's bongbongie looks fine!  
**mingyolo** : don't use the other bongbongies to dictate how another one should look  
**mingyolo** : in the end, they're all one family  
**mingyolo** : just like us

 **wonwoot** :  
**wonwoot** : damn

 **junhwihwi** : man turnt a joke into smth meaningful

 **shua** : that's so sweet  
**shua** : we're soon to having 13 bongbongs anyway

 **jejuboi** : i did mine ;;)

 **mingyolo** : coups hyung, minghao, seokmin and chan  
**mingyolo** : i await :)

 **shookmin** : i'll try my hardest to make it cute :D

 **snoozi** : Seungcheol, bringing the Van Gogh like artistry

 **wonwoot** : LMAO I FORGOT HOW SHIT HE IS

 **soft coups** : im not that bad  
**soft coups** : hansol rivals me in badness

 **dancing queen** : you just don't understand my aesthetic  
**dancing queen** : i have a lot of sense

 **minghaody** : you failed the hip hop unit on that one show

 **dancing queen** : MINGYU HYUNG SAVED US THO

 **jejuboi** : we had seokmin almost fuck us over

 **shookmin** : look here you  
**shookmin** : i tried my hardest  
**shookmin** : did you see woozi hyung's drawing of doraemon?

 **snoozi** : Fuck you  
**snoozi** : I'm a producer/idol, not an artist  
**snoozi** : My bongbongie was cute enough anyway.

 **junhwihwi** : i still think jisoo hyungs is teh cutest

 **soft coups** : why have u all started calling him jisoo  
**soft coups** : whats wrong with joshua

 **minghaody** : we live in the state of south korea  
**minghaody** : therefore he is jisoo

 **dancing queen** : south korea isn't a state

 **wonwoot** : well  
**wonwoot** : he did say he failed geo

 **minghaody** : fuck you  
**minghaody** : i could give two shits about volcanoes honestly

 **jejuboi** : ur bongbong gon be as ugly as ur words :(

 **minghaody** : boo seungkwan i will **down**  you

 **mingyolo** : no bongbong is ugly  
**mingyolo** : did you not listen to my intense speech earlier?

 **snoozi** : We listened  
**snoozi** : Did we take it in? Probably not.

 **mingyolo** : :(

 **soft coups** : stop upsetting my son  
**soft coups** : please  
**soft coups** : start being nice to each other

 **junhwihwi** :

 

 **dancing queen** : lol

 **snoozi** : Sums up all our thoughts.

**

_hey mama - 1:43pm._

**the real OJie** : heyyy  
**the real OJie** : rember when we said we were gettin a july comeback?

 **junhwihwi** : we rember  
**junhwihwi** : julys almost over tho

 **channie** : is pledis postponing it?

 **the real OJie** : abt that  
**the real OJie** : its probably not gonna b in july lol  
**the real OJie** : they have to make way for another comeback

 **soft coups** : who?  
**soft coups** : i didnt think theyd do anything with nu'est sunbaes so soon

 **the real OJie:** not nu'est u fool

 **junhwihwi** : then _who_

 **eunbubu** : GUYZZ  
**eunbubu** : RAINA ESCAPT TEH BASEMENT

 **soft coups** : she did WHAT

 **channie** : raina noona?  
**channie** : like after school/orange caramel

 **swaggy baggy** : how many raina's do you know

 **channie** : just wanted confirmation  
**channie** : :[

 **snoozi** : Who got out of the basement?

 **the real OJie** : RAINA UNNIE

 **snoozi** : OH  
**snoozi** : I'M SO PROUD OF HER

 **the real OJie** : IK SAME

 **snoozi** : I'M SORRY FOR EVER DOUBTING PLEDIS

 **soft coups** : are u actually

 **snoozi** : Lmao, no  
**snoozi** : But I'm happy she's getting a comeback after fucking ages.

 **swaggy baggy** : they put us on hold for her  
**swaggy baggy** : but honestly? i don't blame em  
**swaggy baggy** : raina unnie deserves that comeback quicc

 **channie** : she really does

 **eunbubu** : we mite get oc comeback if we pray

 **junhwihwi** : i hopeth  
**junhwihwi** : lizzy noona n nana noona betta escape too

 **snoozi** : We can only pray

 **swaggy baggy** : my body is ready for that comeback  
**swaggy baggy** : it's all i'll post about

 **the real OJie** : like eunwoo with snsd

 **soft coups** : why snsd

 **eunbubu** : im a loyale snsd fan

 **junhwihwi** : this is y ur manager hates u all postin

 **swaggy baggy** : says you  
**swaggy baggy** : i've seen those weibo callouts

 **junhwihwi** : china is the country of luv

 **the** **real OJie** : isnt it france

 **junhwihwi** : dunno wat that is  
**junhwihwi** : srry mdude

 **channie** : you and minghao hyung talk like fuckboys though

 **eunbubu** : SNORT

 **junhwihwi** : the disrespect

 **channie** : honesty *

 **eunbubu** : u messi

 **swaggy baggy** : maybe that's why pledis has issues promoting 2 acts at once  
**swaggy baggy** : they too messy

**

 **soft coups** : wait  
**soft coups** : when are u having a comeback then

 **swaggy baggy** : fuck if we kno  
**swaggy baggy** : not even the managers know

 **soft coups** : this just reminds me of the lizzy noona situation

 **junhwihwi** : is pledis plannin to thro u in the basement?

 **swaggy baggy** : they better not  
**swaggy baggy** : tho sungyeons already made a home in the basement  
**swaggy baggy** : so we'll be fine

 **thumbbae** : im still **trapped**

 **eunbubu** : I HEAR UR VOICE BUT I NO HEAR U PRODUCIN THE BOP OF THE CENTURY

 **thumbbae** : IM GETTIN TO IT

 **junhwihwi** : to repet wat siyeon said earlier  
**junhwihwi** : **they too messy**

**

_wonwoot to: shua. - 2:02pm._

**wonwoot** : hyung

 **shua** : hey wonwoo  
**shua** : what's up

 **wonwoot** : just noticed u havent had lunch yet  
**wonwoot** : wanna eat with me?  
**wonwoot** : i made food

 **shua** :  
**shua** : oh my god...  
**shua** : stan twt were right

 **wonwoot** : huh

 **shua** : you're actually trying to drug me  
**shua** : you trick ass bitch

 **wonwoot** : **huh**  
**wonwoot** : im not trying to drug you?????

 **shua** : save it  
**shua** : i'm not going down for murder

 **wonwoot** : hyung???? the fuck

 **shua** : au revoir

 **wonwoot** : wAIT

 **shua** : what is it you snake

 **wonwoot** : look  
**wonwoot** : stan twt is wild  
**wonwoot** : i would kno  
**wonwoot** : my secret fake carat acc lurks everywhere : )  
**wonwoot** : i swear i wont drug u tho  
**wonwoot** : ill even eat the food first  
**wonwoot** : lets just eat

 **shua** :  
**shua** : fine  
**shua** : why do you have a fake carat account?

 **wonwoot** : why not?  
**wonwoot** : jeonghan hyung pretends to be a dk stan on his  
**wonwoot** : is this news to u?

 **shua** : it is  
**shua** : tell me more

 **wonwoot** : ill spill the tae  
**wonwoot** : just come eat lunch with me

 **shua** : ok then  
**shua** : i'm keeping my guard up.

**

_being parent is suffering (4) - 4:41pm._

**sinnamon roll** : WADDUP my frends

 **mother hen** : Hi Jeonghan.

 **sinnamon roll** : i hav idea

 **shua** : you have an idea?

 **sinnamon roll** : yeah

 **mother hen** : What's your idea?

 **sinnamon roll** : we should all meet up again ;)  
**sinnamon roll** : granted its gone shit 2/3 times

 **soft coups** : i understand the one where we got drunk  
**soft coups** : why the other one

 **sinnamon roll** : mouth wide open like i was at the dentist

 **soft coups** : shit I TRIED TO REPRESS IT

 **mother hen** : It's ok, Seungcheol.  
**mother hen** : We just aren't meant to understand Cupcakke's songs.

 **shua** : LGBT is great though

 **sinnamon roll** : so 1/3 times?  
**sinnamon roll** : idk maths isnt the best for mee

 **shua** : should've done the maths for the comeback

 **sinnamon roll** : thank FUCK they made jihoon do it  
**sinnamon roll** : but rlly  
**sinnamon roll** : letz get the kids together and meet!

 **mother hen** : Hmm.

 **soft coups** : shes considering

 **mother hen** : Our comeback _has_  been pushed back...  
**mother hen** : So that does give us spare time...

 **sinnamon roll** : so is tat a ye?

 **mother hen** : What?

 **shua** : is that a yes *

 **mother hen** : Why do you type like a 12 year old?

 **sinnamon roll** : y do u type like an elderly wo man?

 **mother hen** : Touché.

 **soft coups** : jeonghan doesnt type like a 12 year old  
**soft coups** : havent seen him use xD yet

 **shua** : god forbid

 **mother hen** : That's true.  
**mother hen** : To answer your question,  
**mother hen** : Yes, we should meet up.

 **sinnamon roll** : AY  
**sinnamon roll** :

 

 **soft coups** : lets just not meet in a bar this time

 **sinnamon roll** : the bar wasnt to bad™

 **mother hen** : I fell asleep on the way back.  
**mother hen** : I was fine.

 **shua** : you forget jihoon and soonyoung getting beyond wasted  
**shua** : tense times.

 **soft coups** : v tense  
**soft coups** : where else is there

 **sinnamon roll** : can we get food  
**sinnamon roll** : like 23 of us in a food place

 **shua** : that sounds dangerous

 **mother hen** : The kids on my side know how to behave themselves.  
**mother hen** : Kind of.

 **soft coups** : some do here  
**soft coups** : some do not

 **sinnamon roll** : that is faux  
**sinnamon roll** : all of our kiddies r **LUHVELY**

 **soft coups** : seokmin almost stripped out of anger

 **mother hen** : ...Why??

 **soft** **coups** : he gets hot when he gets mad  
**soft** **coups** : mingyu riled him up over the geese again

 **shua** : seokmin's an avid goose lover  
**shua** : that's sort of it.

 **mother hen** : Right...  
**mother hen** : Yewon can and _will_  attempt to befriend every waiter or chef.

 **sinnamon roll** : thats so cute?  
**sinnamon roll** : y cant our kids do that

 **soft** **coups** : seungkwan already does :(  
**soft** **coups** : its his personal mission

 **mother hen** : That's sweet though.

 **shua** : so... restaurant?

 **soft coups** : we could just go for something light  
**soft coups** : like a cheeky nandos

 **mother hen** : ...what...

 **sinnamon** roll: cheol stop lookin up fuckin memes plz

 **soft coups** : minghao mentioned cheeky nandos so i looked it up  
**soft coups** : sorry for wanting to kno my children?

 **mother hen** : I have no words.

 **shua** : we could do something like that though  
**shua** : what do all the kids like?

 **sinnamon roll** : as long as its meat all the boys love it

 **mother hen** : What sort of meat is more preferable though?

 **sinnamon roll** : mah meat  
**sinnamon roll** : the one i beat

 **shua** : han

 **sinnamon roll** : yes my love

 **shua** : **shut up.**

 **sinnamon roll** : yes my love ;(

 **soft coups** : lol  
**soft coups** : bulgogis good

 **shua** : i kinda want samgyeopsal

 **mother hen** : Oh, Samgyeopsal is amazing.

 **sinnamon roll** : he only wants it bc vocal team forgot to invit him wen we had it

 **soft coups** : i thought they forgot when it was gopchang?

 **shua** : it's happened more than once  
**shua** : i am the unloved one

 **mother hen** : Hey, that's probably not true.

 **soft coups** : lmao probably

 **sinnamon roll** : none of u r unloved  
**sinnamon roll** : tho i regretti pushin out wonwoo n jun sometimes

 **mother hen** : Pushing them out...

 **sinnamon roll** : i will show u the stretch marks

 **mother hen** : I would rather you not.

 **soft coups** : lets go for samgyeopsal then?

 **shua** : sounds like a plan!

 **mother hen** : When should we do it?

 **soft coups** : hmm  
**soft coups** : hMmmmm

 **shua** : two days from now?  
**shua** : since cheollie can't make a decision

 **mother** **hen** : Ok then.

 **sinnamon roll** : heY  
**sinnamon roll** : i hav other idea

 **soft coups** : lay it on us hannie

 **sinnamon roll** : let keep it a secret fron the kids  
**sinnamon roll** : it feeels nicer that way

 **mother hen** : Hm, I like the sound of that.  
**mother hen** : We can celebrate both of our successes.

 **shua** : like a surprise celebration!  
**shua** : i love that!!

 **soft coups** : so its decided

 **mother hen** : It is. :)  
**mother hen** : We'll decide times and everything else at a later date.

 **sinnamon roll** : okle dokle  
**sinnamon roll** : dnot let it slip to the kids  
**sinnamon roll** : nayoung lookin at u with jieqiong

 **mother hen** : I don't tell her everything, you know.

 **soft coups** : she means her kinks

 **mother hen** : I'm not dignifying that with a response.

 **soft coups** : its tru tho

 **mother hen** : I'm not answering that.

 **shua** : cheollie, you too  
**shua** : don't let it slip to hansol

 **soft coups** : hansol?

 **sinnamon roll** : u hav a soft spot for him  
**sinnamon roll** : dnot lie we all kno

 **soft** **coups** : hes such a sweet kid fuck off

 **mother** **hen** : Keep it from him either way.  
**mother hen** : No matter how sweet he is.

 **soft coups** : yes mother nayoungie :(

 **shua** : i'm excited now!  
**shua** : :D

 **sinnamon roll** : how pure

 **mother hen** : Too pure.

 **soft coups** : the only pure parent  
**soft coups** : the kids should follow his example

 **shua** : too bad they follow in yours

 **mother hen** : Ouch.

 **shua** : bye!!!

 **mother hen** : Is Seungcheol still typing...?

 **sinnamon roll** : LMAO CHEOL IS LIKE  
**sinnamon roll** :

 

 **mother hen** : Joshua ran whilst he still could.  
**mother hen** : Congrats.

**

_junhwihwi to: minghaody. - 6:11pm._

**junhwihwi** : hey b

 **minghaody** : hola  
**minghaody** : how goes it

 **junhwihwi** : im angery

 **minghaody** : why're you angery  
**minghaody** : did something happen?

 **junhwihwi** : u

 **minghaody** : what did i do?

 **junhwihwi** : exist  
**junhwihwi** : one human bean shouldnt b this hot

 **minghaody** : hey now

 **junhwihwi** :

 

 **minghaody** : o that one

 **junhwihwi** : i hope pledis lets u have ur own insta  
**junhwihwi** : like exo sunbaenims

 **minghaody** : maybe  
**minghaody** : my photos aren't stunning tho

 **junhwihwi** : bullshit

 **minghaody** : hey  
**minghaody** : yours are better  
**minghaody** : far far better

 **junhwihwi** : mine r phenomenal  
**junhwihwi** : hence y i send them to teh other members ;)  
**junhwihwi** : but u?  
**junhwihwi** : ur a masterpiece minghao  
**junhwihwi** : u kno that

 **minghaody** : hm  
**minghaody** : maybe i don't know that  
**minghaody** : maybe you should tell me more

 **junhwihwi** : im just fuellin ur praise kink now am i

 **minghaody** : sHh

 **junhwihwi** : lmao come here  
**junhwihwi** : ill show u how much i appreciate u  
**junhwihwi** : ... _hao much_  
**junhwihwi** : heh

 **minghaody** : fuck you  
**minghaody** : i'm coming tho

 **junhwihwi** : not yet u arnt ;)

 **minghaody** : lmao is this why mingming left

 **junhwihwi** : its y he blocced me again  
**junhwihwi** : i asked him if hed bone a human shrek

 **minghaody** : rightfully blocked

 **junhwihwi** : lmao

 **minghaody** : i'm coming now  
**minghaody** : anticipate me ~

 **junhwihwi** : i always do haohao

**

_hey mama. - 8:40pm._

**snoozi** : Why...  
**snoozi** : Why does everyone on twitter think I'm dead?

 **thumbbae** :

 

 **snoozi** : The fuck...

**

_the maknaenaes (4) - 11:05pm._

**swaggy baggy** : hola

 **thumbbae** : ¿como éstas?

 **swaggy baggy** : _SHE SAID KONNICHIWA_

 **thumbbae** : _SHE SAID PARDON MY FRENCH_

 **kyla messi** : i said _bonjour madame ~_

 **thumbbae** : was this the purpoose of ur visit

 **swaggy baggy** : not at all  
**swaggy baggy** : just wanted to let nyall kno  
**swaggy baggy** : i rewatched ososan

 **thumbbae** : o ur poor soul

 **yehana banana** : osomatsu-san??

 **swaggy** **baggy** : ya  
**swaggy baggy** : i can safely say i'm a certified karamatsu girl

 **kyla messi** : oh unnie  
**kyla messi** : i'm sorry.

 **swaggy** **baggy** : WHAT'S WRONG WITH KARAMATSU

 **kyla messi** : a lot.

 **yehana banana** : kyla likes ichimatsu (。・ω・。)

 **thumbbae** : lmao i always knew she was a furry

 **kyla messi** : i'm not a furry ffs  
**kyla messi** : but i will say warrior cats was my childhood and i still love it dearly

 **thumbbae** : judgement

 **yehana banana** : i like jyushimatsu ˙˚ʚ(´o`)ɞ˚˙  
**yehana banana** : the scene with him and the girl made me sad (╥﹏╥)

 **swaggy baggy** : HOMURA  
**swaggy baggy** : HOME RUN GIRL  
**swaggy baggy** : I CRIED

 **kyla messi** : same here  
**kyla messi** : jyushimatsu was so pure  
**kyla messi** : and i love him

 **thumbbae** : blesst juicy boy

 **swaggy baggy** : ah  
**swaggy baggy** : what abt you sungyeonnie  
**swaggy baggy** : that's sungyeon + unnie btw

 **yehana banana** : nice siyeon!

 **swaggy baggy** : thanks yewonnie B)

 **thumbbae** : wat abt me

 **kyla messi** : your fave brother  
**kyla messi** : who is it?

 **thumbbae** : o  
**thumbbae** : choromatsu

 **yehana banana** : ah.

 **swaggy baggy** : ah x2

 **kyla messi** : ah x3 lol

 **thumbbae** : wat  
**thumbbae** : wat are u judgin me for this time

 **kyla messi** : this time lol

 **swaggy** **baggy** : just didn't suspect this side of you  
**swaggy baggy** : a chorofappyski lover

 **yehana banana** : i'm shocked! (ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **thumbbae** : YEWONNIE DONT JOIN THEIR MOCKIN

 **kyla messi** : it's just honesty unnie

 **thumbbae** : it hurtful ;(

 **swaggy baggy** : you just like the wrong characters  
**swaggy baggy** : you like naruto for instance

 **thumbbae** : nothin wrong with naruto?  
**thumbbae** : srry he aint sasuke

 **swaggy baggy** : sasuke should've been the main character bye

 **kyla messi** : doesn't naruto die at the end of the series

 **thumbbae** : no  
**thumbbae** : he goes onto marry hinata and become the seventh hokage

 **yehana banana** : so he doesn't die?

 **thumbbae** : no

 **kyla messi** : then i will finish the job

**

_queen kang to: eunbubu. - 12:03am._

**queen kang** : heyyy nunu

 **eunbubu** : heii b  
**eunbubu** : howre u doin

 **queen kang** : this is the rite chat rite

 **eunbubu** : yh lol  
**eunbubu** : just us

 **queen kang** : i like the sound of that

 **eunbubu** : so do i bb

 **queen kang** : fr ur bday bfore  
**queen kang** : i didnt get u a proper prezzie did i

 **eunbubu** : u sorta did  
**eunbubu** : i liked it anywayz lol

 **queen kang** : i want to giv u smth now tho

 **eunbubu** : omo

 **queen kang** : i wanna take u out  
**queen kang** : to a club

 **eunbubu** : a club???

 **queen kang** : yh  
**queen kang** : a private club  
**queen kang** : aka my bed

 **eunbubu** : is the offer on nau

 **queen kang** : it is

 **eunbubu** : here i cometh

 **queen kang** : lmao ur such a dork

 **eunbubu** : im ur dork bb <33

 **queen kang** : <33333333

**

_hip thrust into oblivion (4) - 2:02am._

**hoeshi** : gUYS HOLY FUCK

 **minghaody** : eh  
**minghaody** : where the fuck have you been all day

 **hoeshi** : off my fone?  
**hoeshi** : appreciatin nature?  
**hoeshi** : fucking kids these days

 **minghaody** :

 

 **channie** : it's so late  
**channie** : why are you still up

 **hoeshi** : y r u still up???

 **junhwihwi** : whoop he got u ther

 **channie** : watching 33 screaming frogs

 **hoeshi** : understnadable  
**hoeshi** : hav a good day

 **channie** : you too hyung

 **minghaody** : frogs scream so cute  
**minghaody** : like  
**minghaody** : they remind me of jihoon hyung when he's mad

 **hoeshi** : LMAO IM TELLIN HIM THAT

 **minghaody** : omg please don't  
**minghaody** : he'll castrate me

 **junhwihwi** : oo  
**junhwihwi** : damn

 **channie** : the frogs remind me of pepe though

 **hoeshi** : u sayin my bf is pepe?

 **junhwihwi** :

   
**junhwihwi** : JIHOON WHEN HE MAD

 **minghaody** :

   
**minghaody** : me, looking for the lie

 **hoeshi** : nyall gon get beat  
**hoeshi** : god help u

 **junhwihwi** : y u suddenly text us then ho

 **hoeshi** : good q  
**hoeshi** : ive been thinkin

 **channie** : oh no

 **minghaody** : here we go

 **hoeshi** : imagine comin home une day  
**hoeshi** : all ur lites r off  
**hoeshi** : but the fire is lit

 **junhwihwi** :

 

 **hoeshi** : fucc u  
**hoeshi** : u expect no one to b there  
**hoeshi** : but to ur surprise  
**hoeshi** : bowser is ther  
**hoeshi** : wine glass in hand  
**hoeshi** : all prepped  
**hoeshi** : would u do him

 **channie** : wh  
**channie** : wh....

 **junhwihwi** : WYM BY ALL PREPPED THO

 **hoeshi** : open to interpretation

 **minghaody** : hey OP  
**minghaody** : are you open to constructive criticism

 **channie** : lmao

**

_the OG family (11) - 8:20am._

**the real OJie** : hey thots + nayoungie

 **jyp have mercy** : ur included in the thot line

 **the real OJie** : am not denying it

 **teeny rap god** : hey  
**teeny rap god** : what's up

 **the littlest penguin** : it's so early ❆  
**the littlest penguin** : this reminds me of when we all had to wake up _real_  early ❆

 **doyeoff** : Those were the days  
**doyeoff** : I sort of miss them

 **the real OJie** : sort of?  
**the real OJie** : gurl i cried when i saw u all on debut stages

 **snatch'd** : wish somi could relate

 **jyp have mercy:** u _wound_  mi

 **mother hen** : Hello girls.

 **teeny rap god** : unnie hey!

 **forehead** : howre u surviving these winters

 **mother hen** : I'm surviving well, thank you.

 **teeny rap god** : tell yewon i say hi  
**teeny rap god** : we barely text anymore lol

 **mother hen** : I will.

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : hei  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : this feels weird tbh

 **doyeoff** : How so

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : like  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : were all doin things  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : not w each other  
**chaeYEAAAAon** : mnet even b debutin a boy group in our place

 **jyp have mercy** : tru

 **mother hen** : That is true.  
**mother hen** : It doesn't mean that we won't ever see each other again.  
**mother hen** : We've made such a strong bond, it'd be foolish of us to abandon that because we aren't all considered a group anymore.

 **the real OJie** :

   
**the real OJie** : nayoungie...

 **jyp have mercy** : we all needa c each other soon

 ***incoherent screm*** : i agre

 **jyp have mercy** : especially u unnie ;-)

 ***incoherent screm*** : ofc soomi

 **doyeoff** : Your friendship concerns me

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : it concerns evryone

 **the littlest penguin** : hey  
**the littlest penguin** : by the way

 **snatch'd** : hm

 **the littlest penguin** : you all look really good in your individual debuts ❆  
**the littlest penguin** : i'm aggressively cheering you all on ❆

 **the real OJie** : u dont think of debutin sohye?

 **the littlest penguin** : hmm  
**the littlest penguin** : i think the acting life is where i'll always feel comfy ❆  
**the littlest penguin** : or variety shows ❆

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : she just likes mingyu oppa

 **the littlest penguin** : that is false you idiot ❆  
**the littlest penguin** : i liked everyone i met ❆

 **the real OJie** : evn junhui?

 **the littlest penguin** : yes? ❆

 **mother hen** : Hm.

 **the real OJie** : shock™  
**the real** **OJie** : lmao but rlly lets meet one day  
**the real OJie** : we can tlk abt our lives  
**the real OJie** : n gossip ;)

 **snatch'd** : we totally should  
**snatch'd** : oho

 **jyp** **have mercy** : u kno  
**jyp have mercy** : i love our bond  
**jyp have mercy** : hella loads

 **mother hen** : We all love our bond.

 **teeny rap god** : lmao shot down

 **mother hen** : That's not what I was trying to do, Mina.  
**mother hen** : Geez.

 **chaeYEAAAAon** : LMAO

 **the real OJie** : u anger her

 **teeny rap god** : nayoung unnie  
**teeny rap god** : am sorry for disappoint  
**teeny rap god** : i will lay down my life

 **mother hen** : What?

 **forehead** : MINA WTF  
**forehead** : DNOT JUMP OUT THE WINDOW

 **teeny rap god** : GIVE SALLY MY LINES

 ***incoherent screm*** : bai mina

 **teeny rap god** : byeee yoojung

 **mother hen** : You haven't disappointed me?

 **teeny rap god** : it too late  
**teeny rap god** : tell yeonjung unnie when she comes on  
**teeny rap god** : her waifu is shit  
**teeny rap god** : FAREWELL THOTS + nayoung unnie

 **the littlest penguin** :  
**the littlest penguin** : anyways,,, ❆

 **the real OJie** : SNORT

**

_hey mama. - 11:31am._

**yeBIN** :

   
**yeBIN** : can u believe yoon jeonghan spoilt the signal choreo all thos years ago

 **sinnamon roll** :

 

 **yeBIN** : bYE

**

_hey mama. - 2:03pm._

**hoeshi** : hey ppls  
**hoeshi** : rember the hello venus debut song

 **queen kang** : ofc?  
**queen kang** : best song

 **mingyolo** : **JA URIGA NUGU**

 **queen kang** : _YOU ~~~~~_

 **hoeshi** : **FOR U**

 **queen kang** : _YOU ~~~~~~~~_

 **mingyolo** : _I'M YOUR VENUS_  
**mingyolo** : _JELLO HOTHAN NAREUL MITGO_

 **queen kang** : OK? ;-)

 **hoeshi** : GOOD  
**hoeshi** : just needed to remind evryon  
**hoeshi** : it a great song  
**hoeshi** : the ppl in 2012 just werent ready for such a great song

 **mingyolo** : not even pledis were ready

 **queen kang** : y did they gotta change the concept like dat

 **mingyolo** : SOMEONE AGREES THANK YOU

 **hoeshi** : i still cri  
**hoeshi** : i was also in the mv so ;)

 **wonwoot** : so was i  
**wonwoot** : u arent special soon

 **queen kang** : ooooooo

 **mingyolo** : i was also there  
**mingyolo** : jihoon hyung too  
**mingyolo** : remember him breaking the set

 **queen kang** : lmao how

 **mingyolo** : [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGKVbCpmuJ4)  
**mingyolo** : 2012 was a mess

 **hoeshi** : a mess tat this song couldve _saveed_  
**hoeshi** : but nooo  
**hoeshi** : im passionaite in my love for this song

 **wonwoot** : we can telleth  
**wonwoot** : i might actually blast it now

 **queen** **kang** : im blastin it alrdy ;)

 **hoeshi** : keep streamin kyungwon!!!!

 **queen kang** : FOR U OPPA OFC

 **mingyolo** : omg he's actually blasting it  
**mingyolo** : I'M ABOUT TO BREAK OUT INTO THE DANCE BRB

 **hoeshi** : o sweet jesus

 **queen kang** : we luv us a dancing king

 **wonwoot** : when that king is mingyu?  
**wonwoot** : slightly less so

_[mingyolo changed the chat name to "VICTORY GIRLS"]_

**hoeshi** : GEDDIT MINGYU

 **wonwoot** : hes krumpin  
**wonwoot** : why must you be like this

 **queen kang** : KRUMP TILL UR HEARTO GIVES OUT

 **hoeshi** : GO MINGYU YEEEEEEEEEEE

 **wonwoot** : 

  
**wonwoot** : i cant do this anymore

 **mingyolo** : are my moves not enough to keep you alive?

 **wonwoot** : dont patronise me.

 **queen kang** : his movs kept me alive

 **hoeshi** : wonwoos a fake mingyu stan ;(

 **queen kang** : time to get him witchhunted!

 **wonwoot** : leaveth me alone

**

_dancing queen to: jejuboi. - 2:37pm._

**dancing queen** : heyyy

 **jejuboi** : hiya

 **dancing queen** : i'm on skype rn with sofia  
**dancing queen** : she's asking for you

 **jejuboi** : is she rlly?

 **dancing queen** : well duh  
**dancing queen** : you've stolen my place as the fave brother :(

 **jejuboi** : it was destined to hapen ;(  
**jejuboi** : evr since we all went to songdo tgther

 **dancing queen** : that was so fun tho  
**dancing queen** : still my fave memory with you

 **jejuboi** : same here  
**jejuboi** : tell sofia i shall be there in le seconde

 **dancing** **queen** : aight  
**dancing queen** : says she loved your vocals in dwc  
**dancing queen** : she's buttering you up basically

 **jejuboi** : from her i accept it :-)  
**jejuboi** : _nyoom_

**

_spot the fake (4) - 4:51pm._

**eunbubu** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÀAAAAAAAAAA

 **queen kang** : wassup babe???

 **the real OJie** : the fuckin gc title thats wat

 **eunbubu** : u spotted the fake?

 **yeBIN** : evrytime she looks in the mirror she does lmao

 **the real OJie** : yebin i will **DOWN U**

 **yeBIN** : omg pls dont  
**yeBIN** : ive seen u down sungyeon b4 pls not me

 **the real OJie** : keep ur whore mouth shutteth then

 **queen kang** : nothin wrong with a whore mouth!!!

 **the real OJie** : unless its yebins

 **queen kang** : tru

 **eunbubu** : gUY STOP BULLYIN HER

 **yeBIN** : eunwoooooooooo

 **eunbubu** : ther r _far_  more important things than her

 **yeBIN** : **EUNWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **the real OJie** : like?

 **eunbubu** : THE NEW DOCTOR  
**eunbubu** : IS A GURL

 **queen kang** : well  
**queen kang** : yh

 **yeBIN** : u only just learnt?

 **eunbubu** : i dun keep up w news  
**eunbubu** : but this is news!!!!!!!!!

 **queen kang** : can she beat matt smith tho?

 **eunbubu** : yeh  
**eunbubu** : quite easily

 **yeBIN** : kyungwon wtf  
**yeBIN** : matt smith isnt best doctor?

 **queen kang** : oh NO WE ARENT HAVIN THIS ARGUMENT AGAIN  
**queen kang** : ms "i only luv the old doctors :("

 **yeBIN** : hei  
**yeBIN** : david tennant was fckin good too ho

 **eunbubu** : sigheth  
**eunbubu** : i wanna b a doctor  
**eunbubu** : maybe the next on

 **the real OJie** : y a doctor?

 **eunbubu** : bc the idea of a sonic screwdriver!!  
**eunbubu** : n all that mind fuck adventurin  
**eunbubu** : sounds so fun!!!!

 **queen kang** : thats actually rlly cute

 **eunbubu** : awww bb

 **yeBIN** : eunwoo is my least fave dr in the series :(

 **eunbubu** : FCK OFF  
**eunbubu** : GO BACK TO UR DAVID TENNANT OPPA IF U LUV HIM SO MUVH

 **yeBIN** : AY YO FUCK U

 **queen kang** : sigheth  
**queen kang** : wbu jieqiong?

 **the real OJie** : huh?

 **queen kang** : whos ur fave dr?

 **the real** **OJie** : oh  
**the real OJie** : uhhh

 **eunbubu** : shes gon disappoint me i can sense it  
**eunbubu** : it like a 7th sense w her now

 **yeBIN** : dnot u mean 6th?

 **eunbubu** : shit u rite  
**eunbubu** : nct got me fked lol

 **queen kang** : we wont judge u _as much_

 **the real** **OJie** : uh  
**the real OJie** : u see

 **yeBIN** : o god

 **the real OJie** : i never watched dr who

 **eunbubu** : u wot

 **the real OJie** : it felt misleadin  
**the real OJie** : like  
**the real OJie** : hes not _actually_  a doctor  
**the real OJie** : no degree? no phd? nothin  
**the real OJie** : so i didnt watch it

 **yeBIN** :  
**yeBIN** :

 **the real OJie** : UR SILENCE SCARES ME

 **eunbubu** : jie  
**eunbubu** : can u delet my #

 **the real OJie** : U SAID NO JUDGEMENT

 **queen kang** : "hes not actually a doctor"

 **yeBIN** : ... _hes not actually a doctor_

 **eunbubu** : found the fake

 **the real OJie** : GUYS

**

_pristeen angst. (10) - 5:06pm._

**yeBIN** : good day to all of yall aprt frm jieqiong

_[eunbubu changed the chat name to "hes not actually a doctor"]_

**kinkyung** : huh

 **the real OJie** : im leavin the group

 **squirrel** : u kno what?  
**squirrel** : i dont even question it anymores  
**squirrel** : im stayin locked in the basement unaware gbye

**

_channie to: snoozi. - 7:45pm._

**channie** : hey hyung!

 **snoozi** : Hi Chan  
**snoozi** : What do you need

 **channie** : nothing  
**channie** : just wanted to see if you were busy

 **snoozi** : I'm not doing anything currently  
**snoozi** : Why?

 **channie** : i wanted to give you something  
**channie** : where are you?

 **snoozi** : Leaving the studio  
**snoozi** : I'll be back at the dorm in around 10 minutes?

 **channie** : ok!

**

 **snoozi** : I'm back  
**snoozi** : Are you about to prank me or something...

 **channie** : of course not hyung  
**channie** : where is your trust

 **snoozi** : Gone after you fools kissed me on Weekly Idol.

 **channie** : come to the kitchen!  
**channie** : everyone else seems to be in the rooms so bleh

 **snoozi** : Ok...  
**snoozi** : Oh?

 **channie** : take it!!

 **snoozi** : A gift?  
**snoozi** : Why exactly  
**snoozi** : What exactly

 **channie** : open it :P

 **snoozi** : If you say so  
**snoozi** : Oh.

 **channie** : do you like them?  
**channie** : i know mingyu hyung's alarm + seungcheol hyung's morning work out annoy you  
**channie** : so i got you some soundproof headphones!  
**channie** : manager nim will probably hate me because we won't be able to wake you but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : Chan...

 **channie** : before you tell me you can't accept them, you have no choice  
**channie** : my good will won't allow you too return them :D  
**channie** : that may be a curse though.

 **snoozi** : But why  
**snoozi** : My birthday's in November...

 **channie** : it isn't a birthday present  
**channie** : it's a thank you present!

 **snoozi** : Thank you?

 **channie** : yeah!  
**channie** : for helping me during the seokmin hyung stuff  
**channie** : i wouldn't be able to move on from all of that without you  
**channie** : so thank you!

 **snoozi** :  
**snoozi** : You're welcome...

 **channie** : omg hyung  
**channie** : are you crying?

 **snoozi** : You can't fucking prove that

 **channie** : you're standing right in front of me

 **snoozi** : Then of course I'm bloody crying!

 **channie** : ahhhh hyung don't cry  
**channie** : is the present that bad??

 **snoozi** : The present's so thoughtful  
**snoozi** : That's why I'm crying

 **channie** : ohhh!  
**channie** : you deserve it though  
**channie** : the present, i mean

 **snoozi** : Uh huh

 **channie** : aww hyung D:

**

_boo seungkwan is a bullied specicies (13) - 7:52pm._

**dancing queen** : hey  
**dancing queen** : don't mean to alarm you all  
**dancing queen** : but jihoon hyung is crying in the kitchen

 **soft coups** : hes what???

 **hoeshi** : hoonie is?

 **dancing queen** : chan's with him and all  
**dancing queen** : but he shows no signs of stopping the tears  
**dancing queen** : i'm useless at stepping in here plz helpeth

 **hoeshi** : on the way.

 **sinnamon roll** : ive alrdy called an uber

 **junhwihwi** : ur literally sittin nxt to me in the livin room

 **sinnamon roll** : huSH

**

 **dancing queen** : the whole family gathered into the kitchen just to console jihoon hyung  
**dancing queen** : i've never felt so warm in my life

 **shua** : we really are a family, aren't we?

 **dancing queen** : we are  
**dancing queen** : even if we're questionable at best

 **shua** : ah  
**shua** : jihoon, you must've been tired this whole time, right?  
**shua** : really, we all respect you so much  
**shua** : we wouldn't be seventeen without our strong aegyo ""hating"" producer

 **wonwoot** : everyones gettin teary eyed  
**wonwoot** : omo

 **minghaody** : why is everyone suddenly **CRYING**  
**minghaody** : WHY HAS JIHOON HYUNG SET OFF SUCH EMOTION IN YOU ALL

 **jejuboi** : its just  
**jejuboi** : i had a sudden moment of 'this is wat it feels like to b a family'  
**jejuboi** : and so im now full on cryin

 **channie** : ah  
**channie** : all you hyungs must've been tired all this time  
**channie** : thank you for working so hard though  
**channie** : i love you all

 **shookmin** : i am _sobbing_

 **minghaody** : yes we see that seokmin

 **junhwihwi** : is this group hug time

 **sinnamon roll** : yall im not evn wearin my best pants

 **hoeshi** : GROUP HUG

 **wonwoot** : lmao can u imagine manager nim walkin in right now  
**wonwoot** : and witnessin 13 hormonal boys huggin in the kitchen

 **minghaody** : over half of them are in hysterics to add to the fun

 **wonwoot** : id turn right back out

 **shua** : join the hug wonu

 **wonwoot** : oke

 **minghaody** : we've all worked hard to get to where we are now  
**minghaody** : i'm proud  
**minghaody** : a bit disturbed by the loud sobbing noises now  
**minghaody** : but still proud

 **mingyolo** : it's like seventeen project all over again

 **wonwoot** : lmao it actually is

 **soft coups** : kids

 **minghaody** : yes father

 **dancing queen** : yeppity

 **soft coups** : u know i love u all very much

 **dancing queen** : i should hope so  
**dancing queen** : if you didn't, that'd be worrying

 **jejuboi** : SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG  
**jejuboi** : WE LOVE U TOOOOO  
**jejuboi** : UR THE BESTEST LEADER

 **minghaody** : is seungkwan a fucking waterfall

 **soft coups** : UR THE BEST KIDS I COULD ASK FOR  
**soft coups** : LETS MAKE 2017 OUR YEAR

 **shua** : i think it's already our year  
**shua** : since we're doing so well :D

 **dancing queen** : every year is our year when we're together

 **junhwihwi** : dat so sappy ;/

 **dancing queen** : everyone is literally crying and you're grilling _me_  over being sappy?

 **shua** :  
**shua** : so this is the rivalry twitter talked about...

 **junhwihwi** : huh

 **sinnamon roll** : JUST GET BK INTO THE HUG CIRCLE U IDIOTS

**

_being parent is suffering (4) - 9:01pm._

**mother hen** : Hello.

 **shua** : hi nayoung  
**shua** : the other two are coming back from crying so they'll be a second

 **mother hen** : Oh, I see.  
**mother hen** : Why were they crying?

 **shua** : we just had a group cry  
**shua** : you know?

 **mother hen** : I understand.

 **sinnamon roll** : AM BACK  
**sinnamon roll** : A BICTH HAS STOPPT CRYIN

 **shua** : welcome back!

 **mother hen** : Welcome back.

 **sinnamon roll** : THX  
**sinnamon roll** : shit we should plan for tmrw lmao

 **mother hen** : That's why I messaged here in the first place.

 **sinnamon roll** : u sound so bitter nayoung :(

 **mother hen** : Really?  
**mother hen** : Perhaps that's just how I type.  
**mother hen** : Trust me, I feel no bitterness currently.

 **shua** : yay  
**shua** : what time works for us all tomorrow?

 **mother hen** : Pristin have vocal training briefly until around 4?  
**mother hen** : After that, I think we're fine.

 **sinnamon roll** : ooooo  
**sinnamon roll** : do we hav practice tmrw?

 **shua** : uhh  
**shua** : i think it's unit specific practice

 **sinnamon roll** : which unit tho

 **shua** : uhHHHHH

 **soft coups** : its hip hop unit

 **mother hen** : Ah.

 **shua** : thank you cheollie

 **mother hen** : Welcome back, Seungcheol.

 **soft coups** : thanks nayoung  
**soft coups** : we have practice till 5-ish i think  
**soft coups** : usually it just goes on until bumzu hyung gives up on us

 **sinnamon roll** : soo sometime aftr 5-ish?

 **mother hen** : Ok, that sounds ideal.

 **shua** : how about we meet at 7?  
**shua** : i already have an idea of the place we can go to

 **soft coups** : 7 works

 **mother hen** : It does work.

 **sinnamon roll** : so 7  
**sinnamon roll** :

 

 **mother hen** : Right then.  
**mother hen** : None of you have let it slip, have you?

 **soft coups** : nop  
**soft coups** : the kids suspect nothing

 **mother hen** : That's good.  
**mother hen** : Keep it up.

 **soft coups** : we will ~~

 **sinnamon roll** : thisll all werk out if the kids arent nosey lil shits

 **mother hen** : While I wouldn't put it in those words...  
**mother hen** : I doubt they will be.  
**mother hen** : They're respectful.

 **shua** : are you sure about that?

 **mother hen** : I'd like to think so.

**

_kinkyung to: mother hen. - 9:42pm._

**kinkyung** : hey unnie  
**kinkyung** : tomorrow can we get ice cream after training  
**kinkyung** : pretty please?

 **mother hen** : Oh.  
**mother hen** : We should probably refrain from doing that.

 **kinkyung** : eh  
**kinkyung** : is there a reason why

 **mother hen** : I'm just not in the mood for ice cream.

 **kinkyung** : this is for tomorrow

 **mother hen** : I doubt I'll be in the mood for ice cream tomorrow either.

 **kinkyung** : jie loves ice cream tho

 **mother hen** :  
**mother hen** : That won't persuade me.

 **kinkyung** :  
**kinkyung** : ok cough it up

 **mother hen** : Cough what up?

 **kinkyung** : nah don't play this game unnie  
**kinkyung** : you're hiding shit  
**kinkyung** : if jieqiong can't move you then something's up

 **mother hen** : I'm not a doormat, Minkyung.

 **kinkyung** : that's not what i'm saying :(  
**kinkyung** : but usually you give into her  
**kinkyung** : plus you see the way she eats ice cream

 **mother hen** : Still not changing my stance.

 **kinkyung** : are we doing something else tomorrow?

 **mother hen** : No.

kinkyung: you responded back to that _awfully_  quick  
**kinkyung** : hmmmm

 **mother hen** : I think I should leave now.  
**mother hen** : To shower.

 **kinkyung** : ok  
**kinkyung** : this is shady af  
**kinkyung** : but oookkk

**

_yaoi ming to: junhwihwi. - 10:00pm._

**yaoi ming** : HEY wen junhui

 **junhwihwi** : y  
**junhwihwi** : y the lower case :(

 **yaoi ming** : eh u dont deserve it  
**yaoi ming** : how goes it

 **junhwihwi** : it goin p good  
**junhwihwi** : u?

 **yaoi ming** : all is swell mdude  
**yaoi ming** : how is hao

 **junhwihwi** : p good  
**junhwihwi** : dont u two talk anyways???

 **yaoi ming** : yeah  
**yaoi ming** : but he no tell me anythin

 **junhwihwi** : ouch

 **yaoi ming** : ik  
**yaoi ming** : much ouch

 **junhwihwi** : u poor soul

 **yaoi ming** : indeed  
**yaoi ming** : u 2 happy now?

 **junhwihwi** : yeah

 **yaoi ming** : thats good  
**yaoi ming** : im ur #1 shipper <3

 **junhwihwi** : awww ming

 **yaoi ming** : the bois back in china say hey

 **junhwihwi** : the boys™?

 **yaoi ming** : yh  
**yaoi ming** : the boys™  
**yaoi ming** : the ones im crackin a cold one with

 **junhwihwi** : were they bk in town?

 **yaoi ming** : yh!  
**yaoi ming** : my milkshake brought them 2 da yard

 **junhwihwi** : ah  
**junhwihwi** : ur puns wouldve fit rite in

 **yaoi ming** : im the one textin wonwoo the shitty puns u kno

 **junhwihwi** : r u actually?

 **yaoi ming** : we exchange them  
**yaoi ming** : yh

 **junhwihwi** : wow  
**junhwihwi** : ur the reason i cri then  
**junhwihwi** : the puns r so bad™

 **yaoi ming** : lmao good  
**yaoi ming** : g2g b

 **junhwihwi** : b a i

 **yaoi** **ming** : giv hao a hug for me  
**yaoi ming** : stay safe  
**yaoi** **ming** : use protection  
**yaoi ming** : dnt be silly, protect ur willy

 **junhwihwi** : thx for the advice  
**junhwihwi** : dont die in ur sleep

 **yaoi ming** : eh  
**yaoi ming** : no promises

 **junhwihwi** : lolbye

 **yaoi ming** : bye bitch

**

_yehana banana to: squirrel. - 11:25pm._

**yehana banana** : hello cutie pie!

 **squirrel** : hey yewonnie

 **yehana banana** : do you wanna lie next to me tonight?  
**yehana banana** : we can huddle for warmth!

 **squirrel** : mm  
**squirrel** : i'll skip

 **yehana banana** : hm?  
**yehana banana** : is something the matter sungyeon?  
**yehana banana** : you can tell me

 **squirrel** : its nothing

 **yehana banana** : clearly it's something!  
**yehana banana** : i don't like seeing you upset  
**yehana banana** : you deserve all the happiness in the world!  
**yehana banana** : and all the love it can give! or more!

 **squirrel** : srsly  
**squirrel** : ur too good to me  
**squirrel** : sigh  
**squirrel** : are u rlly ok with this?  
**squirrel** : with me?

 **yehana banana** : ...sungyeon?

 **squirrel** : like  
**squirrel** : ur lovely  
**squirrel** : beautiful  
**squirrel** : ur smile lights up the entire room and my heart  
**squirrel** : u hav almost no flaws  
**squirrel** : but then theres me

 **yehana banana** : you?

 **squirrel** : u could do so much better  
**squirrel** : im shitty

 **yehana banana** : sungyeon  
**yehana banana** : what's suddenly brought this on.

 **squirrel** : idk lmao  
**squirrel** : ur just amazing  
**squirrel** : im a lousy gf

 **yehana banana** : no, something's clearly brought this on  
**yehana banana** : has someone said something to you?  
**yehana banana** : if it's comments, they don't know you the way we know you  
**yehana banana** : so it's easier to ignore them!

 **squirrel** : ik  
**squirrel** : i dont read those comments

 **yehana banana** : then what could it be?  
**yehana banana** : i don't know how to help...  
**yehana banana** : i want to though, desperately

 **squirrel** : u cant  
**squirrel** : im too useless  
**squirrel** : evryone was right

 **yehana banana** : ah.  
**yehana banana** : is this about america...?

 **squirrel** : idk anymore  
**squirrel** : ugh

 **yehana banana** : kids can be mean  
**yehana banana** : no one deserves to be told that stuff though  
**yehana banana** : especially not you

 **squirrel** : just tellin me the truth

 **yehana banana** : but it's not truth!  
**yehana banana** : you aren't useless!  
**yehana banana** : you're bae sungyeon, vocalist of our generation!  
**yehana banana** : pretty, my beautiful girlfriend, dear to my heart and means the world to me  
**yehana banana** : don't believe the words they used to tell you

 **squirrel** : but its fucking TRUE

 **yehana banana** : I'M TELLING YOU THAT IT'S F*CKING NOT!

 **squirrel** :  
**squirrel** : yewon

 **yehana banana** : sorry  
**yehana banana** : i didn't mean to text-shout at you  
**yehana banana** : i just hate when you doubt yourself life this, sungyeon  
**yehana banana** : it makes me sad

 **squirrel** : srry

 **yehana banana** : wait, don't apologize!  
**yehana banana** : it's not your fault!  
**yehana banana** : where is you right now?

 **squirrel** : dorm room

 **yehana** **banana** : ok  
**yehana banana** : can i join you?  
**yehana banana** : if that's alright with you

 **squirrel** : yh  
**squirrel** : yh sure  
**squirrel** : might hav to ignore the tear stains

 **yehana banana** : i won't  
**yehana banana** : talk to me  
**yehana banana** : i'll listen  
**yehana banana** : i'll always listen if you need me to  
**yehana banana** : i love you  
**yehana banana** : nothing will change that  
**yehana banana** : ok...?

 **squirrel** :  
**squirrel** : ok  
**squirrel** : ur rlly too good

 **yehana banana** : i'm good because you're good  
**yehana banana** : sometimes you're too good to me ~  
**yehana banana** : but that's fine, it's equivalent exchange!  
**yehana banana** : i think

 **squirrel** : ah  
**squirrel** : ily  
**squirrel** : i love u kim yewon

 **yehana banana** : and i love you bae sungyeon!  
**yehana banana** :  (❀˙˘˙)♡(˙˘˙❀)

**

_hes not actually a doctor (10) - 11:40pm._

**kinkyung** : sungwon are being cutely/disgusting sappy in our bedroom

 **the real OJie** : u talk as if u and yebin r any better?

 **yeBIN** : she got a point babe

 **kinkyung** : i've seen the light  
**kinkyung** : thanks zhou "hes not actually a doctor" jieqiong

 **the real OJie** :

   
**the real OJie** : begone

**

_VICTORY GIRLS - 1:08am._

**eunbubu** : some1 in our dorm is blastin music  
**eunbubu** : whom the fucc

 **swaggy baggy** : it's me

 **channie** : you were so quick to admit

 **swaggy baggy** : i have no shame  
**swaggy baggy** : i'm blasting good music

 **eunbubu** : doubt

 **swaggy baggy** : look  
**swaggy baggy** : kenshi yonezu _invented_ music  
**swaggy baggy** : sand planet brought me to life, cleared my skin, cured my depression  
**swaggy baggy** : it'd be a waste not to blast it

 **channie** : i love kenshi yonezu!

 **hoeshi** :

   
**hoeshi** : im a simple man  
**hoeshi** : i see kenshi yonezu, i click

 **swaggy baggy** : AY

 **channie** : :D

 **eunbubu** : siyeons made frends

 **swaggy baggy** : i _always_  make friends  
**swaggy baggy** : sure i take the piss out of them  
**swaggy baggy** : but i do it cutely

 **hoeshi** : _doubt_

 **swaggy baggy** : >:-l

 **channie** : yikes  
**channie** : what's your favourite song by him?

 **swaggy baggy** : i'm simple af  
**swaggy baggy** : go go ghost ship all the way

 **hoeshi** : go go ghost ship is a bop™  
**hoeshi** : acceptable

 **swaggy baggy** : thx

 **hoeshi** : im into teh emotional ones  
**hoeshi** : vivi is life

 **channie** : nice pun

 **swaggy** **baggy** : VIVI IS DEPRESSING AF  
**swaggy** **baggy** : but still a great song  
**swaggy baggy** : all his emotional songs are hella tunes  
**swaggy baggy** : metronome? eine kleine? sign me the fuck up bois

 **hoeshi** : TRU

 **swaggy baggy** : wbu chan?

 **channie** : i'm basic, mad head love all the way

 **swaggy baggy** : ay, i love mad head love

 **hoeshi** : eh  
**hoeshi** : not a fan.

 **channie** : what

swaggy baggy: _what_

 **hoeshi** : not a good song, srry b

 **channie** : hoe  
**channie** : HOW *  
**channie** : no difference though

 **swaggy baggy** :  
**swaggy baggy** : mad head love

 **hoeshi** : just could not get into it

 **swaggy baggy** : HOW DO YOU NOT LIKE MAD HEAD LOVE

 **eunbubu** : omg

**

 **swaggy baggy** : HOW DO YOU NOT LIKE MAD HEAD LOVE

 **mother hen** : SIYEON, IT'S 3AM, SLEEP.

**

_being parent is suffering. - 8:09am._

**shua** : today's the day  
**shua** : hurray

 **mother hen** : Minkyung is onto me.  
**mother hen** : I refused to tell her anything though.

 **sinnamon roll** : **totally no nosey kids**

 **mother hen** : -___-

 **shua** : lol

 **soft coups** : lets just make sure the kids dont find out  
**soft coups** : i know they want to see each other again

 **shua** : all 3 times we've met up, there's been sad crap going on  
**shua** : this time, i think it's actually...ok?

 **mother hen** : I'm pretty sure it's all ok.  
**mother hen** : I'm excited.

 **sinnamon roll** : ur texts oose excitement

 **mother hen** : Oose is such an awful word.

 **sinnamon roll** : ikr?  
**sinnamon roll** : its up their w moist n succulent

 **mother** **hen** : I completely agree.

 **soft coups** : what if

 **mother hen** : I fear what you're about to type.

 **soft coups** : something is oosing moist and succulent liquid

 **sinnamon** **roll** :  
**sinnamon roll** : i physically cringed

 **mother hen** : Seungcheol, why must you act like this?

 **soft coups** : hey  
**soft coups** : what would you do without me

 **sinnamon roll** : a lot betta?

 **soft coups** : EXCUSE YOU  
**soft coups** : LAST NIGHT U WERE SOBBING AND CALLING ME THE BEST LEADER

 **sinnamon** **roll** : dNOT EXPOSE ME?

 **soft coups** : WERE ALL THOSE TIMES I ATE UR SUCKASS BROWNIES NOTHING TO YOU?

 **sinnamon roll** : do not.

 **mother hen** : This is my queue to leave.

 **shua** : i already escaped

**

_BOOSEOK soon. (3) - 10:04am._

**shookmin** : people!  
**shookmin** : i have a psa

 **jejuboi** : wat is it

 **shookmin** : song of storms  
**shookmin** : was a song far too good for our youth

 **hoeshi** : loz?

 **shookmin** : yeah  
**shookmin** : i'm getting memories to majora's mask  
**shookmin** : i used to live in legitimate fear of the happy mask man

 **jejuboi** : SAME  
**jejuboi** : he was scary

 **hoeshi** : he was born that way?  
**hoeshi** : dnot mock ppl on wat they cannot change

 **jejuboi** : SAYS TEH ONE WHO MOCKS MY LOOKS

 **hoeshi** : seungkwan sweaty :)  
**hoeshi** : no one actually thinks u look ugly lmao

 **shookmin** : dude, i thought pledis was gonna make you a visual when we debuted  
**shookmin** : i'm not even joking

 **jejuboi** : are u not?  
**jejuboi** : im flatter ^////^

 **hoeshi** : we all vote u last fr the shits and giggles

 **jejuboi** : EVN WEN I TELL U ALL TO BE SRS?

 **hoeshi** : yh

 **shookmin** : we weren't meant to tell him that

 **hoeshi** : i realise that nau

 **jejuboi** : :-) we?

 **hoeshi** : SO  
**hoeshi** : LOZ HUH

 **shookmin** : YEAH  
**shookmin** : my game always froze at the end of ocarina of time  
**shookmin** : so sad

 **jejuboi** : windwaker was the best tbh

 **hoeshi** : wind waker was rlly fun axtually  
**hoeshi** : the photo takin part was time consuming

 **shookmin** : really? i loved that little side part of the game

 **jejuboi** : i didnt do it tbh  
**jejuboi** : cba

 **shookmin** : where is your fighting spirit seungkwan?!

 **jejuboi** : dnot GRILL ME

 **hoeshi** : heh  
**hoeshi** : theres smth else abt that game that annoys me tho

 **shookmin** : hm? what is it?

 **hoeshi** : k  
**hoeshi** : at the start of the game-ish  
**hoeshi** : u get the camera from tingle rite?

 **jejuboi** : yh  
**jejuboi** : that fuckin skank fairy

 **shookmin** : hey  
**shookmin** : he's just doing his job

 **hoeshi** : u get it aftr u free him from the prison cell rite?

 **shookmin** : the one at windfall island, yeah

 **jejuboi** : wat is the point?

 **hoeshi** : like  
**hoeshi** : hav u ever wondered why he was in the prison cell in the frst place?

 **shookmin** :  
**shookmin** : i

 **jejuboi** : probably a petty crime like theft

 **hoeshi** : but how can u b sure?  
**hoeshi** : wat if we freed a high level danger criminal?

 **jejuboi** : oh my god

 **hoeshi** : keep in mind  
**hoeshi** : on his island  
**hoeshi** : if u take his statue he litrally **bombs**  u

 **shookmin** : did  
**shookmin** : did we free a murderer?

 **jejuboi** : holy fuck  
**jejuboi** : shouldve kept him lockt in there!!

 **hoeshi** : just sayin  
**hoeshi** : enjoy ur possibly ruined childhoodys!

 **shookmin** : you're evil, hyung.

**

_im like a bird not a turkey (13) - 1:33pm._

**snoozi** : I'm having a mental crisis

 **sinnamon roll** : lol why

 **snoozi** : Hansol  
**snoozi** : Why is he the way he is?

 **minghaody** : what has he done?  
**minghaody** :

 

 **snoozi** : His lyrics  
**snoozi** : They're so fucking deep  
**snoozi** : Who gave him this thoughtful mindset?

 **sinnamon roll** : arent all of them thougtful?

 **snoozi** : Of course they are  
**snoozi** : But Hansol's on a different level  
**snoozi** : Like, even I don't understand his mind  
**snoozi** : His thoughts are much deeper than what I expected when I asked for lyrics  
**snoozi** : It fascinates me.

 **minghaody** : he's shocking you then

 **snoozi** : Yep.  
**snoozi** : Seeing the lyrics you all write shocks/intrigues me.

 **jejuboi** : yh  
**jejuboi** : *sees title of the gc*  
**jejuboi** : _yh_

 **minghaody** : be prepared to die via my big meaty claws boo seungkwan

 **snoozi** : ...My eyes.

 **sinnamon roll** : i lov all my kids

 **snoozi** : Sweet fucking God  
**snoozi** : I'm reading over them again  
**snoozi** : I'm proofreading their lyrics by the way, hi.

 **jejuboi** : didnt think anythin else hyung

 **snoozi** : You know, Hansol came up with the title for Fronting  
**snoozi** : I liked the idea he spoke about  
**snoozi** : Putting on an ideal act to hide how you really feel.  
**snoozi** : I take in every idea you all put forward.  
**snoozi** : Apart from the stupid suggestions.

 **minghaody** : is this vaguing

 **sinnamon** **roll** : he could b vaguin ANY of us

 **snoozi** : I could. :)

 **jejuboi** : bless

 **mingyolo** : jihoon hyung @ hansol rn  
**mingyolo** :

 

 **snoozi** : .-. Mingyu

 **minghaody** : YOU USED A MEME CORRECTLY

 **mingyolo** : IK I'M GASSED AS WELL

 **sinnamon roll** : _i lov all my kids_

**

_queen kang to: kyla messi. - 2:48pm._

**queen kang** : kylaa

 **kyla messi** : no

 **queen kang** : I DIDNT SAY ANYTHIN YET

 **kyla messi** : is this about what you asked me earlier

 **queen kang** : ...yee

 **kyla messi** : **no**

 **queen kang** : Y NOT

 **kyla messi** : i'm not going on vlive and telling our english speaking fans to raid pledis!

 **queen kang** : it for a gud cause

 **kyla messi** : so they'll let you have your brunette hair back?

 **queen kang** : yeee

 **kyla messi** : you look fine with blonde tho?

 **queen kang** : but i luved the brunette  
**queen kang** : pls kylea

 **kyla messi** : kylea

 **queen kang** : i sneaked outta vocal trainin  
**queen kang** : im typin secretly

 **kyla messi** : the answer is still no

 **queen kang** :

   
**queen kang** :

   
**queen kang** : look

 **kyla messi** : i'm looking unnie

 **queen kang** : u can bring her bck kyla  
**queen kang** : a tru, happy natural haired kyungwon

 **kyla messi** : why not ask sungyeon unnie?

 **queen kang** : bc she was gettin angsty w yewon yesterday  
**queen kang** : not the rite time

 **kyla messi** : ah  
**kyla messi** : still no.

 **queen kang** : can u asketh ur bro

 **kyla messi** : i cannot.  
**kyla messi** : maybe they'll bring it back next comeback?

 **queen kang** : we both kno they wont

 **kyla messi** : i'm trying to be supportive  
**kyla messi** : you look good with both though  
**kyla messi** : so i think you'll be fine

 **queen kang** : i just aint wanna end up lookin messed  
**queen kang** : uve seen nayoung unnies bangs?

 **kyla messi** : we don't speak of nayoung unnie's bangs.

 **queen kang** : ik  
**queen kang** : but _still_

 **kyla messi** : sigh  
**kyla messi** : i'll do what i can...

 **queen kang** :

 

**

_hippity hop lads (4) - 3:30pm._

**wonwoot** : is practice over yet

 **dancing queen** : how can it be over if we're still sitting in **the practice room**

 **mingyolo** : shit he got you there

 **wonwoot** : i'm just tired bro  
**wonwoot** : + ur lyrics make me really emo

 **mingyolo** : i wanna see a me that’s different from now  
**mingyolo** : a me who is not miserable anymore

 **dancing queen** : are you quoting my lines from sickness

 **mingyolo** : yeah  
**mingyolo** : they make me want to protect you :(

 **wonwoot** : i think we all want to protect hansol

 **mingyolo** : ok victoria justice

 **dancing queen** : pfft  
**dancing queen** : do you think hyung will let us get food after this?  
**dancing queen** : i sorta crave cake

 **mingyolo** : why cake?

 **dancing queen** : i may have listened to cooking by the book on the way here  
**dancing** **queen** : so

 **wonwoot** : hopefully  
**wonwoot** : AY YO HYUNG

 **soft coups** : hey

 **dancing queen** : hyung ~~~~

 **soft coups** : yes?

 **dancing queen** : can we get cake after this  
**dancing queen** : for the rest of the bois

 **wonwoot** : they dont deserve it but :)

 **soft coups** : ah  
**soft coups** : lets get it another day

 **mingyolo** : why another day?  
**mingyolo** : we might not crave cake another day!

 **dancing queen** : i can't believe the debate team turned you down in junior high

 **mingyolo** : i know  
**mingyolo** : junior high was a dark time

 **soft** **coups** : im just not feeling cake right now

 **wonwoot** : is there smth else u want?  
**wonwoot** : we can compromise

 **mingyolo** : nah  
**mingyolo** : all or nothing  
**mingyolo** : that's what hao taught me

 **dancing** **queen** : think of the children hyung

 **soft coups** : you **are**  the children

 **dancing queen** : exactly  
**dancing queen** : think of _us_  ;(

 **soft coups** : we can get it tomorrow or something

 **wonwoot** : why are you so insistent on getting it another day?

 **mingyolo** : gasp  
**mingyolo** : are we getting something today?  
**mingyolo** : is it a surprise????  
**mingyolo** : squeeeeeee

 **dancing queen** : :D

 **soft coups** : NOTHING IS HAPPENING  
**soft coups** : just not in the mood for cake

 **wonwoot** :

 

 **mingyolo** : ^^^

 **dancing queen** : we can keep a secret hyung  
**dancing queen** : just saying :3

 **soft coups** : there are no secrets to keep  
**soft coups** : im leaving to work on the lyrics b y e

 **wonwoot** : were in the same room?  
**wonwoot** : omg

 **mingyolo** : he just grabbed his stuff and ran  
**mingyolo** : weird

 **dancing queen** : ;) i think our leader is hiding something

 **wonwoot** : well duh  
**wonwoot** : guess we just have to wait and see what it is

 **mingyolo** : hmmmmm

**

_hes not actually a doctor (10) - 5:42pm._

**baegoals** : y has siyeon been laughin to herself for the past 10 minutes

 **eunbubu** : r u shamin her

 **baegoals** : nah  
**baegoals** : just concerned  
**baegoals** : she has tears

 **kinkyung** : everything ok siyeon?

 **swaggy baggy** : all is good  
**swaggy baggy** : i just can't

 **baegoals** : u cant?

 **eunbubu** : wat cnat u do

 **swaggy baggy** : i found fanfic  
**swaggy baggy** : it funny

 **kinkyung** : not this one clearly

 **baegoals** : huh?

 **swaggy** **baggy** : mineta minoru fucking dies

 **kinkyung** : good

 **baegoals** : excellent

 **eunbubu** : a victory fr za warudo

**

_hoeshi to: snoozi. - 5:52pm._

**hoeshi** : hey hoonie

 **snoozi** : Hi

 **hoeshi** : r u ok from the other day?

 **snoozi** : Oh  
**snoozi** : Yeah  
**snoozi** : I'm good now.

 **hoeshi** : u sure?  
**hoeshi** : nvr seen u cry so much

 **snoozi** : That's because I don't like crying  
**snoozi** : Too much effort.

 **hoeshi** : ey  
**hoeshi** : rlly tho

 **snoozi** : Yes, I'm fine.  
**snoozi** : You know more than the others how tiring producing can be  
**snoozi** : But I wouldn't trade it for anything else  
**snoozi** : Seeing the finished product and how well received it is  
**snoozi** : It makes me feel...happy.

 **hoeshi** : ofc it does  
**hoeshi** : rightfully so!

 **snoozi** : Yeah.

 **hoeshi** : ur so talented hoonie

 **snoozi** : I'm not  
**snoozi** : But thanks  
**snoozi** : You're the talented one, you fool

 **hoeshi** : lmao how

 **snoozi** : Have you seen how much effort you put into the choreo?  
**snoozi** : Plus the songs

 **hoeshi** : i guess  
**hoeshi** : i wanna b as good as u tho

 **snoozi** : Don't say that.  
**snoozi** : We have different qualities  
**snoozi** : You're better at me at many things, but that doesn't make you or me less good overall  
**snoozi** : If you catch my drift

 **hoeshi** : i do

 **snoozi** : Good  
**snoozi** : Now what do I say.

 **hoeshi** : idk lol  
**hoeshi** : u wanna watch anime?

 **snoozi** : Depends, which one

 **hoeshi** : wat ones r u religiously against

 **snoozi** : K-On.  
**snoozi** : Free.

 **hoeshi** : wats wrong w free?

 **snoozi** : Season 1 is fine, angst free  
**snoozi** : Season 2, however, made me have to utilise the fetal position

 **hoeshi** : sAME  
**hoeshi** : SOUSUKES SHOULDER  
**hoeshi** :

 

 **snoozi** : I hate that I understand this completely.

 **hoeshi** : lmao  
**hoeshi** : wanna watch kill la kill?

 **snoozi** : Sure

 **hoeshi** : ;) letsa go

**

_the rock to: channie. - 6:20pm._

**the rock** : hey!

 **channie** : hi?

 **the rock** : this is minhyuk, i changed my number  
**the rock** :

   
**the rock** : for proof :>

 **channie** : OH hey!  
**channie** : how are you?

 **the rock** : i'm good, thanks!  
**the rock** : you?

 **channie** : i'm doing well :D

 **the rock** : that's good

 **channie** : promotions going well?

 **the rock** : the promotions are going v well thank you

 **channie** : yay :D

 **the rock** : um  
**the rock** : i think i was going to ask you something  
**the** **rock** : AH yes

 **channie** : hm?

 **the rock** : i have a free day coming up  
**the rock** : do you maybe want to meet up?  
**the rock** : or not it's your call

 **channie** : that sounds like fun, sure!  
**channie** : it's always good seeing you lolol

 **the rock** : that's reassuring then  
**the rock** : i was so worried you would say no so this is a good result!

 **channie** : i wouldn't say no to you ~~  
**channie** : though, i'm not too interesting so i apologize in advance when you see me

 **the rock** : you're extremely interesting, don't out yourself down  
**the rock** : put * fuck

 **channie** : lol  
**channie** : you're cute

 **the rock** : owo?

 **channie** : the typo i mean

 **the rock** : owo? retracted  
**the rock** : sanha's tripping over everything again fuck, gtg  
**the rock** : i'll talk to you later?

 **channie** : yeah!  
**channie** : i'll text you?

 **the rock** : YEAH  
**the rock** : i mean yeah ****

 **channie** : lmao cute  
**channie** : bye minhyuk ~

 **the rock** : bye chan ~

**

_being parent is suffering. (4) - 6:52pm._

**mother hen** : The time has come.

 **shua** : indeed it has.

 **soft coups** : u both make it sound like were about to die?  
**soft coups** : chillax B)

 **sinnamon roll** : ...ugh.

 **mother hen** : My thoughts exactly, Jeonghan.

 **shua** : snort  
**shua** : let's just round the kids up  
**shua** : say we're taking them out but say **NOTHING** about them seeing each other

 **soft coups** : rightyo

 **mother hen** : Ok.  
**mother hen** : We'll see you all there! ;)

 **sinnamon roll** : ;)?

 **mother hen** : I meant :) *

 **sinnamon roll** : naughty nana

 **shua** : i'm rounding the kids up.

 **soft** **coups** : my eyes feel defiled

**

_i'm like a bird not a turkey. (13) - 6:55pm._

**sinnamon roll** : YA KIDS

 **channie** : ya?

 **junhwihwi** :

 

 **jejuboi** : fckin hell

 **soft** **coups** : were goin out for samgyeopsal!  
**soft coups** : get ready quick

 **wonwoot** : OH

 **mingyolo** : I KNEW WE WERE DOING SOMETHING  
**mingyolo** : GET IN THERE LADS

 **snoozi** : Is there a special occasion?  
**snoozi** : I feel like I've missed something.

 **soft coups** : no special occasion  
**soft** **coups** : cant we treat u kids once in a while?

 **shookmin** : you can!  
**shookmin** : it's highly shady but we're being fed! :D

 **hoeshi** : yes food no questions

 **minghaody** : noice

 **shua** : try to look somewhat presentable people ~

 **wonwoot** : soonyoung has bright orange hair?  
**wonwoot** : how that possible

 **dancing queen** : leave our chicken little alone

 **hoeshi** : FK OFF

 **jejuboi** : jae from day6 is,,,shook

**

_i wanna blo the balloon that is u (10) - 6:55pm._

**mother hen** : Right, everyone.  
**mother hen** : I'm treating you all to Samgyeopsal today, please get ready to leave as quickly as possible.

 **yeBIN** : AY

 **eunswoon** : NAYOUNG UNNIEEEEE  
**eunswoon** : PRAISE B

 **baegoals** : my body is ready

 **kangie** : y the kindness

 **kyla messi** : she's feeding us, why question it?

 **kinkyung** : nah  
**kinkyung** : she's been planning this

 **yehana banana** : that's so thoughtful of you, unnie!

 **swaggy baggy** : ayy letsa go

 **the real OJie** : i hunger™

 **baegoals** : i s2g u ate a big ass jar of cookies earlier

 **the real OJie** : 1) theyre called SNICKERDOODLES u peasant  
**the real OJie** : 2) lmao yh im still hungery

 **eunswoon** : dickerdoodles

 **mother hen** : Let's just go...

 **swaggy baggy** : lmao you sucked the energy outta her

 **the real** **OJie** : thats my job

 **baegoals** : aw  
**baegoals** : wait  
**baegoals** : what the FUCK unnie

 **the real** **OJie** : **LET'S JUST GO**

**

_i'm like a bird not a turkey. (13) - 7:15pm._

**shua** : did not expect us to get here so quick

 **minghaody** : we didn't lose hansol this time

 **dancing** **queen** : a true achievement

 **junhwihwi** : w8  
**junhwihwi** : y r ther still so much chairs free

 **snoozi** : Is this a company dinner?

 **jejuboi** : i cnant face our managers not now  
**jejuboi** : u gotta b mentally prepped fr that shit

 **snoozi** : Hyung?

 **shookmin** : why are there still so much chairs????

 **soft coups** : hm

 **sinnamon roll** : hmmm

 **shua** : hmmmmmmm  
**shua** : am i doing it right?

 **soft coups** : yes.

 **jejuboi** : theyre plannin shit

 **wonwoot** : were fucked  
**wonwoot** : see u all in 5 years

 **shua** : we'll be fine, don't worry.

 **jejuboi** : :(

 **channie** : oh, more people just came in  
**channie** : i hope it's not a big crowd, those annoy me.

 **minghaody** : we're a big crowd?

 **channie** : ;-)

 **minghaody** : *scared whimpers*

 **snoozi** : Hold up.  
**snoozi** : They look familiar.

 **mingyolo** : oh?  
**mingyolo** : OH

 **soft coups** : :)

 **jejuboi** : HOLY SHIT

**

_VICTORY GIRLS - 7:18pm._

**jejuboi** : ITS U

 **swaggy baggy** : YOU GUYS  
**swaggy** **baggy** : WHAT

 **yehana banana** : i'm confused! :D

 **mother hen** : I suppose we should explain.

 **soft coups** : u guys really like being around each other  
**soft coups** : i think  
**soft coups** : so we set this up...i guess

 **channie** : kyla!!

 **kyla messi** : chan! :D

 **hoeshi** : KYUNGWON MY PARTNER IN CRIME

 **kangie** : COM HITHER PRINCE HOESHI

 **shua** : i think they like each other.

 **kinkyung** : this is actually really thoughtful

 **shookmin** : it is :P

 **baegoals** : thx unnie and oppas!

 **soft coups** : ehh dont thank us  
**soft coups** : thank pledis for allowing us to all meet

 **swaggy baggy** : don't go all deep on us now old man

 **soft coups** : :(

 **sinnamon roll** : i say we order now :3c

 **yeBIN** : AYYYYY

**

 **eunswoon** : i hav eaten so much  
**eunswoon** : i fear i hav eaten mi last  
**eunswoon** : so,,,full,,,,,,

 **junhwihwi** : want sm more?

 **eunswoon** : ofc  
**eunswoon** : the noms nvr stopp

**

_kyla messi to: channie. - 7:56pm._

**kyla messi** : psst

 **channie** : you're sitting right next to me, qué?

 **kyla** **messi** : you seem pretty immersed in your phone  
**kyla messi** : just wanted to see what you were doing

 **channie** : oh!  
**channie** : i'm talking to minhyuk  
**channie** : rocky from astro *

 **kyla messi** : ooohhh  
**kyla messi** : he's a friend of yours?

 **channie** : yeah!  
**channie** : we've been speaking for a while  
**channie** : he's cool  
**channie** : and funny  
**channie** : really awkward, but cute

 **kyla messi** :  
**kyla messi** :

 

 **channie** : what tea is there to spill?

 **kyla messi** : you talk about him like he's your boyfriend  
**kyla messi** : the same way yewon unnie talks about sungyeon unnie, funnily enough

 **channie** : what????  
**channie** : nooo

 **kyla** **messi** : yessss  
**kyla messi** : it's cute tho aha

 **channie** : wait  
**channie** : i'll show you the texts  
**channie** : to prove it's purely platonic!

 **kyla** **messi** : show away my dude  
**kyla messi** :

 **channie** : so?

 **kyla** **messi** : chan  
**kyla messi** : i think it's time to accept your fate.

 **channie** : what fate?

 **kyla messi** : your texts are like mainly subtle flirting  
**kyla** **messi** : these date back to like a year ago, wow...

 **channie** : aaahhhh

 **kyla messi** : hm?

 **channie** : what do i do?

 **kyla messi** : ...do you like him?

 **channie** : no!  
**channie** : i don't know  
**channie** : isn't it too soon?

 **kyla messi** : hm  
**kyla messi** : i mean, it seems like he actually does like you

 **channie** : he probably doesn't  
**channie** : i don't know anymore

 **kyla messi** : do you think he's cute?

 **channie** : i  
**channie** : i guess?

 **kyla messi** : if he asked you out, would you be opposed to the idea?

 **channie** : definitely not  
**channie** : he's attractive and kind  
**channie** : or something like that

 **kyla messi** : hmmm  
**kyla messi** : do you still have feelings for seokmin oppa?

 **channie** : i don't think so.  
**channie** : i mean, he's still attractive and all  
**channie** : but in a brotherly way...?

 **kyla messi** : you move on quick, neato

 **channie** : i guess i do  
**channie** : does this mean i like minhyuk now?

 **kyla messi** : you don't have to suss your feelings out quickly :<  
**kyla messi** : but if you do think you like him, i would go for it.

 **channie** : i'm too fear

 **kyla messi** : rip

 **channie** : he's too good anywhos

 **kyla messi** : you're good as well though  
**kyla messi** : chan?  
**kyla messi** : OH MY GOD

 **channie** : CHAN IS DED  
**channie** : SEUNGKWAN OCCUPYS THIS PHONE NOW

 **kyla messi** : you're evil, oppa lol

 **channie** : he was too into le textos  
**channie** : i ws curious

 **kyla messi** : understandable

 **channie** : oooo who he like?

 **kyla messi** : that is private information!

 **channie** : SH  
**channie** : minhyuk???  
**channie** : astro boi?

 **kyla messi** : i'm telling you nothing

 **channie** : telleth mi

 **kyla messi** : *spits out blood*  
**kyla messi** : screw you

 **channie** : im txtin the astro boi  
**channie** : helpin out my blesst maknae

 **kyla messi** : you sure that's a good idea?  
**kyla messi** : he's chasing you around for his phone back

 **channie** : pssht itll b fine  
**channie** : trust in me kid  
**channie** : chans a pussy  
**channie** : doubts himself toooo much  
**channie** : so he wouldnt ask this boi out regardless  
**channie** : cya

 **kyla messi** : lmao bye

**

_channie to: the rock. - 8:15pm._

**channie** : HEY

 **the rock** : alola chan  
**the rock** : how is the dinner going?

 **channie** : GOOD  
**channie** : ITD B BETTA IF U WERE HERE

 **the rock** : huh????

 **channie** : MINHYUKKIE

 **the rock** : w h a t

 **channie** : I LOVE U  
**channie** : V MUCH  
**channie** : BUT ALAS  
**channie** : I AM  
**channie** : PUSSYBQLXHSOXMS

 **the rock** :

 **channie** : omg I'M SO SORRY  
**channie** : that was seungkwan hyung  
**channie** : he has it out for me  
**channie** : i'm sorry

 **the rock** : oh no, it's ok  
**the rock** : it's amusing now you say that

 **channie** : oh thank god

 **the rock** : it'd be wild if you actually said those things

 **channie** : really?

 **the rock** : yeah  
**the rock** : you liking me? wild

 **channie** : am i that bad lolol

 **the rock** : what? nono  
**the rock** : i'm saying i'm the weird one  
**the rock** : you're mr talent  
**the rock** : i cannot compare

 **channie** : faux  
**channie** : you... wouldn't be against the idea though?

 **the rock** : of  
**the rock** : of us going out

 **channie** : y eah

 **the rock** : i would not be against it  
**the rock** : at all

 **channie** : o h

 **the rock** : yeah...

 **channie** : i  
**channie** : i must go  
**channie** : my people have summoned me  
**channie** : ttyl?

 **the rock** : yeah  
**the rock** : ttyl ;P

**

_VICTORY GIRLS - 8:33pm._

**sinnamon roll** : sweet jesus weve almost finished it all

 **mother hen** : How much can you kids **eat??**

 **sinnamon roll** : JIHOON N JIEQIONG GOIN FOR A WORLD RECORD HERE

 **the real OJie** : WE NEED FOD TO SURVIVE

 **snoozi** : She's right.

 **mother hen** : At least calm down a bit...

 **swaggy baggy** : lmao i'm finished  
**swaggy baggy** : i'm so full and vulnerable  
**swaggy baggy** : i'm at like... 1HP

 **junhwihwi** : same tbh

 **kangie** : is this hw it feels aftr sex?

 **swaggy baggy** : pardon???

 **sinnamon roll** : not quite

 **kinkyung** : no  
**kinkyung** : you're left with more disappointment

 **junhwihwi** : SNORT

 **yeBIN** : not wat u said before hunnie

 **kinkyung** : i was making a joke  
**kinkyung** : don't actually expose me here

 **snoozi** : For the sake of my appetite, please don't.

 **sinnamon roll** : rip

 **the real OJie** : K.Oed by lee jihoon

**

 **eunswoon** : WE DONE

 **baegoals** : y does wonwoo oppa use a straw to drink wine

 **wonwoot** : i like to be refined  
**wonwoot** : but also pure

 **soft coups** : he usually does this

 **jejuboi** : oh btw lads  
**jejuboi** : i think i scord chan a d8 ;)

 **sinnamon roll** : u did _WAT NOW???????_

 **kangie** : i hear fax  
**kangie** : w who????

 **channie** : we aren't dating!  
**channie** : ...yet.

 **kangie** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **mingyolo** : who is it?  
**mingyolo** : are they worthy of our child?

 **jejuboi** : astros rocky ;)

 **soft coups** : oh, minhyuk?

 **shua** : ah, sweet kid.

 **mother hen** : I'm proud of you, Chan.

 **shookmin** : yay for love!

 **swaggy baggy** : even if it is an emotional minefield

 **minghaody** : and a neurochemical con job

 **wonwoot** : WHO CARES IM GOIN TO CABO  
**wonwoot** : WHOO  
**wonwoot** : I HATE MYSELF

 **shua** : stop quoting memes for a minute, please...

 **mother hen** : This has been a very good time.  
**mother hen** : We should do this again in the future.

 **junhwihwi** : we should  
**junhwihwi** : evn tho SOMEONE was givin me death stares all this time

 **the real OJie** : u dont deserve to stand in my presence thot

 **kinkyung** : calm down

 **yehana banana** : let's all be kind to each other!!!!!

 **kinkyung** : YOU HEARD THE GIRL

 **junhwihwi** : yes yewon ;(

 **soft coups** : should we get going?

 **sinnamon roll** : i suppose so

 **mother hen** : I guess we'll be going as well then.

 **eunswoon** : ooo  
**eunswoon** : im gettin emotionz

 **dancing queen** : it's not like we won't see each other again!

 **shua** : we can always organise something like this again  
**shua** : maybe next time, with the nu'est members

 **kinkyung** : do i have to look minhyun oppa in the eyes  
**kinkyung** : i did carry around a cut out of him drunk ages ago

 **yeBIN** : lmao yh

 **kyla messi** : that actually sounds like a good idea though

 **mingyolo** : let's see each other soon!

 **kangie** : mans gasst bc yewon showed him dog photos the entire time

 **mingyolo** : I AM A SUCKER FOR THE PUPPER

_[minghaody changed the chat name to "I AM A SUCKER FOR THE PUPPER"]_

**mingyolo** :

 

 **baegoals** : lmao

 **soft coups** : ah  
**soft coups** : lets get going, kids

 **jejuboi** : ok doke

 **hoeshi** : clam down papi

 **the real OJie** : **disgust**

**

  
With the last member exiting the restaurant, both groups stood facing each other. It was unfortunate they both had to head in different directions, but at least they got to spend this time together. Some of the members from both groups had even gotten somewhat emotional (thanks Sungyeon and Seungkwan.)

"Well," Nayoung started, her motherly tone piercing the quiet air, "We'll see each other soon, I'm hoping." This comment was supported by Jieqiong, already taking her place latching onto Nayoung's arm, nodding furiously at her words.

"Maybe Pledis will let us promote at the same time?" Seungcheol joked, allowing himself to be hit playfully by Nayoung for it.

"The day Pledis let's us promote at the same time is the day we die." piped up Minghao, getting a flurry of sounds of agreement (along with Yebin's small "He ain't wrong.")

Both groups settled in uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to say or how to bring such a lovely night to an end. Before Nayoung or Seungcheol could attempt to say anything, a little ray of sunshine had already taken it upon herself to speak out.

"Next time we see you in person, we'll be an even stronger Pristin!" with a smile that could pierce the heavens, Yewon continued, "And you, an even stronger Seventeen!" The purity in her voice was so overwhelming that the Virgin Mary was put to shame by just hearing it.

"It's not as if we're literally never talking again either, still have the cursed group chat."

"You mean I'm a Sucker for the Pupper?"

"Don't say the name out load...it sounds shameful."

Everyone chuckled at Siyeon's observation before lapping back into silence again. To avoid anymore awkwardness, Nayoung extended her hand out to Seungcheol.

"Promise we'll do this again?"

It make Seungcheol's grin wider, hearing Nayoung so excited at the thought of doing this again, for she was used to hiding her feelings (even back before debut.) He extended his hand, gripping hers proudly.

"Of course we'll do this again, dummy."

Before said girl could brutalise him on the cold Seoul streets, Seungcheol rapidly spoke again.

"Soon, I promise!"

And with that, both groups broke apart, waving and shouting their goodbyes at each other.

"GOODBYE HOSHSTER!"

"NEVER FORGET ME, KYUNGWON!"

"See you all soon!"

"Please change the group chat name to something I won't be ashamed to show my mother!"

When that all subsided and they were alone together with their individual groups, a sigh of relief was taken. Their journeys throughout had been hard, sure, but they'd come out a family. A family of 10, and a family of 13. Pledis had brought them both together and now, perhaps, a family of 23.

Yeah, a family of 23.

They'd done good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAAAH it's over! i'm debating whether to carry on the dino/rocky into a different fic ;;
> 
> thank you so much for sticking with this fic for so long!! you all left such nice comments, i sobbed ;w;  
> the ending of this (the writing) isn't the best so i really do apologise for that orz;; i'll try my hardest in le future
> 
> thank you again ~ you can fight me on twitter @ureshii_kano if you need to

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was ok orz, i tried (ヽ´ω`)
> 
> (feel free to recommend things you want to see happen or other names for the members ~)


End file.
